Carry On Wayward Fangirl
by Wiznerd the Eagle
Summary: A whole range of songs rewritten to be about Supernatural. Rated for some profanity. Not all are humorous, but I can't have more than two genres. Romantic ones are Destiel unless requested otherwise. Updated whenever I write one. Taking requests!
1. Carry On Wayward Son

**AN- Rewriting songs like this is a bit of a hobby of mine, so I figured I would finally do something with them. Here's one of the many I have done to test the waters. I'd love to know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song Carry On Wayward Son. I also cannot claim the chorus I have, as I got it off some fansite somewhere.**

Carry on my wayward son  
Fuck this show I'm so damn done  
Lay my fangirl head to rest  
I'll go cry some more

Ah

Once I heard about this show: Supernatural  
Went to have a look, but boy was I fragile  
I was soaring while I watched it, but I flew too high

Though my life was fine I still was a huge wreck  
I could barely think, my mind filled with shipwreck  
I see their faces when I'm dreaming,  
I just want to say

Carry on my wayward son  
Fuck this show I'm so damn done  
Lay my fangirl head to rest  
I'll go cry some more

Walking through life with the feels from last night  
Don't let him go Sammy don't give up the fight  
And if I claim to know what's coming,  
Well, it surely means I'm terrified

On a stormy sea of moving emotion  
For my ship I'm filled with whirling devotion  
Oh please give them some winds of fortune,  
But I now just want to say

Carry on my wayward son  
Fuck this show I'm so damn done  
Lay my fangirl head to rest  
I'll go cry some more

Carry on,  
We will always remember  
Carry on,  
When they felt real pleasure  
Now their eyes are just so empty  
Castiel will wait for you

Carry on my wayward son  
Fuck this show I'm so damn done  
Lay my fangirl head to rest  
I'll go cry,  
I'll go cry some more,

Some more! 

**Please review! Should I post more of these? Any requests?**

**\- Wiznerd**


	2. Demons

**AN- Wow! I can't believe how many people liked that last one!** **I've currently got 15 different songs sitting around on my computer and phone. I'm gonna be putting them up every two days until I run out. Who knows after that. I've already got one request, and I'd love some more!**

**This one is a pretty obvious one to do, but I really like it. It's based on Dean's current attitude towards life in general (late middle of S10 for anyone looking at this at a later date).**

***Disclaimer: I don't own the song Demons by Imagine Dragons, nor do I own Supernatural.***

When the world's all hell  
And I've lost myself  
You will finally learn  
That there is no spell

When your dreams all fail  
And the ones we hailed  
Fell the worst of all  
And the blood's run stale

I wanna hide the truth  
I wanna shelter you  
But with the beast inside  
There's nowhere we can hide

But with the Mark of Cain  
Don't I deserve this pain  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come

When you feel I'm gone  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

At the curtain's call  
I'll be last of all  
When the lights fade out  
All us sinners crawl

So I'll lose my way  
And although I prayed  
I'll come tumblin' down  
From the mess I've made

Don't wanna let you down  
But I am hell bound  
Though this is all for you  
Can't help but hide the truth

But with the Mark of Cain  
Don't I deserve this pain  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come

When you feel I'm gone  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

They say it's what you make  
I say it's up to fate  
It's woven in my soul  
You need to let me go

Your eyes, they shone so bright  
I couldn't save that light  
I can't escape this now  
No one can show me how

When you feel I'm gone  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

**AN- Well, there it is. What do you think? Do you have a song you think I should do? Please let me know! Reviews make my day.**

**\- Wiznerd**


	3. Grenade

**AN- Hello! I'm really glad you guys like these. Keep the prompts rolling in!**

**This is a particular favourite of mine. It's Season 4/5 unrequited Destiel. My girlfriend didn't talk to me for a few hours when she first read it, so it must be good.**

***Disclaimer- I do not own Grenade by Bruno Mars or Supernatural.***

Easy come, easy go  
That's just how you live, oh  
Take, take, take it all  
But you never give  
Should've known you was trouble  
From the first glance  
Yeah, you tried to kill me  
Why would you stab me?

Gave you all I had  
And you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, you did  
To have a little faith is all I ever asked  
'Cause what you don't understand is...

I'd go into Hell for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Leave Heaven and rebel for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
And hey you know that I fell for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Oh, I would go through all this pain  
Take an angel blade straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for you, baby  
But you won't do the same

No, no, no, no

Say yes, don't day no  
Stay beneath our thumb  
Tell the devil I said "Hey"  
I'll throw you back to where you're from.  
Mad hunter, bad hunter  
That's just what you are  
What's this feeling in my chest, I didn't know I could scar

Gave you all I had  
And you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, you did  
To have a little faith is all I ever asked  
'Cause what you don't understand is...

I'd go into Hell for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Leave Heaven and rebel for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
And hey you know that I fell for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Oh, I would go through all this pain  
Take an angel blade straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for you, baby  
But you won't do the same

If my wings were both on fire  
Oh, you'd watch me fall down in flames  
You said you trust me, you're a liar  
'Cause you never, ever, ever did, baby

But, darling, I'd go into Hell for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Leave Heaven and rebel for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
And hey you know that I fell for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Oh, I would go through all this pain  
Take an angel blade straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for you, baby  
But you won't do the same

No, you won't do the same  
You wouldn't do the same  
Oh, you'd never do the same  
Oh, no no no, oh

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song I should rewrite? Please let me know! Reviews make me very happy.**

**\- Wiznerd**


	4. Royals

**AN- I'm amazed by the response I'm getting. Keep those prompts coming!**

**I was recently informed by Crowley'sMooseSquirrel'sAngel that there's already a parody of this one on YouTube called "Hunters". It's great. You should definitely check it out. Anyway, I wrote this before I knew about that one, and mine's different. I was inspired by Sam's comment in the recent episode about accepting that he'll never be normal.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Royals by Lorde or Supernatural***

I've never seen my mother in the flesh  
I cut my teeth on knives and guns going hunting  
And I don't have my own address,  
In a classic car, one big long roadtrip

But every one's like work days, get paid, have a little family  
White fence, small dog, dinner with your grammy.  
We don't care, driving everywhere is our dream.  
But everybody's like stay safe, pay bills, run away from danger.  
Take class, calm down, go be one with nature.  
We don't care, don't be friends with us you should beware

And we'll never be normal (normal).  
It don't run in our blood  
That kind of life just ain't for us.  
We crave a different kind of buzz.  
Let me be your savior (savior),  
You can say I'm gutsy  
And baby I'll win, I'll win, I'll win, I'll win.  
Let me live that fantasy.

Oh, Dean and I—we've cracked the code.  
We hustle pool and run scams every day.  
And everyone who knows us knows that we're fine with this,  
We didn't come from money.

But every one's like work days, get paid, have a little family  
White fence, small dog, dinner with your grammy.  
We don't care, driving everywhere is our dream.  
But everybody's like stay safe, pay bills, run away from danger.  
Take class, calm down, go be one with nature.  
We don't care, don't be friends with us you should beware

And we'll never be normal (normal).  
It don't run in our blood  
That kind of life just ain't for us.  
We crave a different kind of buzz.  
Let me be your savior (savior),  
You can say I'm gutsy  
And baby I'll win, I'll win, I'll win, I'll win.  
Let me live that fantasy.

Ooh ooh oh  
We're bigger than we ever dreamed,  
And I can't help but fight the fiends.  
Ooh ooh oh  
Castiel answers his prayer,  
Don't be friends with us you should beware.

And we'll never be normal (normal).  
It don't run in our blood  
That kind of life just ain't for us.  
We crave a different kind of buzz.  
Let me be your savior (savior),  
You can say I'm gutsy  
And baby I'll win, I'll win, I'll win, I'll win.  
Let me live that fantasy.

**AN- So, what do you think? Please review! Do you have any songs you think I should do? I've got a list of songs I'm done or doing on my profile if you want to see what might be coming on Tuesday.**

**\- Wiznerd**


	5. Viva La Vida

**AN- I was talking to BaconWrappedRainbows today, and she suggested that I update every day instead of every two days. I have plenty of material now, so it doesn't make much of a difference to me. What do you think?**

**This was prompted by a guest recently, but I already had it finished. It' Castiel reflecting on his *ahem* actions at the end of season 6 while in Purgatory.**

*****NOTE: NOW AVAILABLE ON YOUTUBE. "(Viva La Vida Parody) Viva La Purgatory" ON THE CHANNEL MsRheyRhey*****

***Disclaimer: I do not own Viva La Vida by Coldplay or Supernatural.***

I used to rule the world  
Seas would rise when I gave the word  
Now I'm running for my life each day  
Staying here is how I can pay

I used to raise my hand  
And make a gesture oh, so grand  
Watched on as I made them die  
Now the monsters are gone and so am I  
One minute I held the key  
Next the door was closed on me  
Felt the power of the souls inside  
Thought too much of myself, way too much pride

I hear leviathan soldiers coming  
Go on Dean, I will stay here hiding  
Be my mirror, my sword and glory  
Missionaries down in Purgatory  
For some reason I can't explain  
Once I'd gone there was never  
Never an honest word  
And that was when I ruled the world

It was a wicked and wild wind  
Blew down the door and let it in  
Shattered friendships as I soon succumb  
Brothers couldn't believe what I'd become  
Winchester boys watch and wait  
As I fall down and meet my fate  
Just an angel I'm a stupid fraud  
Oh I would never want to be god

I hear leviathan soldiers coming  
Go on Dean, I will stay here hiding  
Be my mirror, my sword and glory  
Missionaries down in Purgatory  
For some reason I can't explain  
I won't follow when you call my name  
Never an honest word  
But that was when I ruled the world

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Hear leviathan soldiers coming  
Go on Dean, I will stay here hiding  
Be my mirror, my sword and glory  
Missionaries down in Purgatory  
For some reason I can't explain  
I won't follow when you call my name  
Never an honest word  
But that was when I ruled the world

**AN- So, what do you think? Do you have any songs you think I should do? Please let me know!**

**Should I post every day? I have a month's worth complete already. You can see the ones I've done or am doing on my profile.**

**-Wiznerd**


	6. I'm Yours

**AN- I almost forgot tonight! Glad I remembered.**

**I figured after yesterday's episode, we can all use a little fluff, so here's some shameless Destiel, as prompted by Crowley'sMooseSquirrel'sAngel.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own I'm Yours or Supernatural.***

Well you done saved me and you answered my plea  
I tried to beat you but you're so strong that I hurt me  
I fell right into Hell  
Now I'm trying not to dwell  
But the world's on a pin and everything's full of tension  
And nothing's going to stop me not divine intervention  
I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some

But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours

Well open up your mind and see like me  
Get rid of your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love

Listen to the music of the moment people, live and die  
We're just one big family  
And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved love love

So I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate, our time is short  
We'll fight our fate, I'm yours

D-d-do do you, but do you, d-d-do  
But do you want to come on  
Get in we'll go have fun, Cas  
And we'll drive 'till there's no gas

I've been spending way too long thinking about my place in this life  
And wondering what my life'd be like if I had way less strife  
But that's just not my class  
And so I hide all my pain with sass

I guess what I be saying is we do it for the free will  
So rid yourself of brainwashing and just go with the pure thrill  
It's what we aim to do, our name is our virtue

But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours  
Open up your mind and see like me  
(I won't hesitate)  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
(No more, no more)  
Look into your heart and you'll find that the earth is yours  
(It cannot wait, I'm sure)

So please don't please don't, there's no need  
(There's no need to complicate)  
There's no need to complicate  
(Our time is short)  
Our time is short  
(This is our fate)  
Fightin', fightin', we'll fight our fate  
I'm yours

Oh, I'm yours  
Oh, I'm yours  
Oh, whoa, baby you believe I'm yours  
You best believe, best believe I'm yours

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know!**

**Do you think I should post every day instead of every two? It doesn't make a difference to me. Please tell me!**

**-Wiznerd**


	7. Welcome To My Life

**AN- Thank you to Tricky Bird for giving their opinion. From now on I'll do my best to post every day. I have a bunch of material lined up, after all.**

**In thanks to Tricky Bird, here is one that they prompted. It's Dean and Sam having an argument right before Sam leaves for Stanford.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Welcome to my Life or Supernatural.***

Dean:  
Always feel like I'm breaking down  
Every day I feel out of place,  
Like somehow I just don't belong  
And no one understands me

So you say you wanna run away  
I'll go lock myself in the car  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears me screaming

No, you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No, you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

Sam:  
I just wanna be somebody else  
And I'm sick of feeling so left out  
I'm just desperate to be something more  
Before my life is over  
I am stuck inside a world I hate  
And I'm sick of having dad around  
With his yelled orders and stupid lies  
While deep inside I'm screaming

No, you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No, you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

Dean:  
When you were a child I let you play  
And father never stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
I made sure I always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No, you don't know what it's like (What it's like)

Both:  
To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No, you don't know what it's like

Dean:  
Welcome to my life

Sam:  
Welcome to my life

Both:  
Welcome to my life

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know!**

**I've said it before, but I'm astounded by how many people really like these. Thank you for all your prompts. Even if you don't have a prompt, I'd love to hear what you think!**

**-Wiznerd**


	8. The Best Day

**AN- I set up a document yesterday planning what I'm going to post on what day, and it goes all the way into June at this point. That's not even counting the two or three I have sitting around on my phone that I didn't count. Looks like we're in for a long run.**

**You might not realize it at first, but there are a lot of Taylor Swift songs that apply to Supernatural. Sadly, I can't rewrite quite a few of them simply because I can't justify changing more than two or three words. They're already perfect as they are. I'll put a few of the ones I feel really apply at the bottom. Anyway, this was one of the ones that I could actually change stuff in. It's Sam talking to Dean pre-canon. I hope it makes you feel better after yesterday's heartbreaker.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own The Best Day by Taylor Swift or Supernatural.***

I'm five years old  
It's getting cold  
I've got my big coat on

I hear your laugh  
And look up smiling at you  
I run and run

Past the pumpkin patch  
And the tractor rides  
Look now - the sky is black  
I hug your legs and fall asleep  
On the way back

I don't know why our father never calls  
I know you're not scared of anything at all  
Don't know if our old house is near or far away  
But I know I had the best day  
With you today

I'm thirteen now  
And don't know why we've moved to a new place  
I hug you crying and you hold me tight and grab the keys

And we drive and drive  
Until we've found a town  
Far enough away

And we talk and people-stalk  
Until dad discovers some new prey

I don't know who I'm gonna talk to  
Now at school  
I know I'm laughing on the car ride back with you  
Don't know how long it's gonna take to feel okay  
But I know I had the best day  
With you today

I have an excellent brother  
His strength is making me stronger  
God smiles on my bigger brother  
Inside and out  
He's better than I am

I grew traveling round the states  
And I had space to run  
And I had the best days with you

There is a video  
I found from back when I was three  
You set up a paint set in the motel  
And you're talking to me

It's the age of fairy tales and innocence  
And the world is safe  
Daddy's strong  
And you're the cleverest Sammy in the whole wide world

Now I know why our father never calls  
I know you were on my side  
Even when I was wrong  
And I love you for always being mine  
Staying back and watching me shine

And I didn't know if you knew  
So I'm taking this chance to say  
That I had the best day  
With you today

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know!**

**Alternately for this song, Dean singing this verse as it is in the original song:**

I have an excellent father  
His strength is making me stronger  
God smiles on my little brother  
Inside and out  
He's better than I am

**When I mentioned that little snippet to my girlfriend she tried to throw something at me and yelled something about "messing with her emotions".**

**As promised, listen to the following Taylor Swift songs with Supernatural in mind (removing all romantic connotations):**

**Never Grow Up - (Young Dean talking to Young Sam)**

**Innocent - (I get Sam talking to Dean post-Hell, but there are like 6 other way this one can be applied. It's kind of ridiculous, actually.)**

**Haunted - (Either Dean or Sam after any of the times either has died and left the other behind.)**

**Breathe - (Either one after any of the times they split up.)**

**Do you agree? Let me know! I love your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	9. Highway to Hell

**AN- This one's pretty obvious to do, but it's necessary. It was prompted to me by a Guest. It's written from Dean's perspective in Season 3.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Highway to Hell by AC/DC or Supernatural.***

Livin' easy  
Lovin' free  
Year long ticket on a one way ride  
Ask me nothin'  
Leave me be  
Takin' everythin' in my stride  
You've more reason  
To be alive  
Ain't nothin' that we can do  
Goin' down  
I will drive  
My father spent some time there too  
I'm on the highway to hell  
On the highway to hell  
Highway to hell  
I'm on the highway to hell

No ways out  
From this deal  
Nobody's gonna slow me down  
I'll be strong  
Won't break seals  
Nothing is gonna keep me in town  
Hey demon  
Payin' my dues  
I'll go take my one last stand  
Hey Sammy  
Look away  
I'm on the way to the promised land  
I'm on the highway to hell  
Highway to hell  
I'm on the highway to hell  
Highway to hell  
Can't stop me

I'm on the highway to hell  
On the highway to hell  
Highway to hell  
I'm on the highway to hell  
(highway to hell) I'm on the highway to hell  
(highway to hell) highway to hell  
(highway to hell) highway to hell  
(highway to hell)  
And I'm goin' down  
All the way  
I'm on the highway to hell

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	10. Rolling in the Deep

**AN- I've said it before, but I am stunned by the response these are getting! I put together a plan for when I'll be posting what song but, with the number I already had done and the prompts, it extends into mid-June! I am doing the prompts I get; it just may take a while for them to get to the front of the list.**

**This one is prompted by a Guest, and I'll admit when I first saw the prompt I was doubtful that it would work. I looked at the lyrics a bit more, and I am quite proud of the result. It's Cas's perspective when he's deciding to rebel.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Rolling in the Deep by Adele or Supernatural.***

There's a fire starting in my heart  
Reaching a fever pitch, it's bringing me out the dark  
Finally I can see you crystal clear  
Go 'head and kick me out and I'll lay your shit bare  
See how I go and leave you all to stew  
Don't underestimate the things that I will do

There's a fire starting in my heart  
Reaching a fever pitch  
And it's bringing me out the dark

The thoughts of heaven remind me of us  
They keep me thinking that we almost had it all  
The thoughts of heaven, they leave me breathless  
I can't help feeling  
We could have had it all  
But you had to cheat  
You had my head inside of your hand  
But you played me; had me beat

Zachy, I have no story to be told  
But I've heard one on you  
And I'm gonna make your head burn  
Think of me in the depths of your despair  
Make a home down there  
As mine sure won't be shared

The thoughts of heaven remind me of us  
They keep me thinking that we almost had it all  
The thoughts of heaven, they leave me breathless  
I can't help feeling  
We could have had it all  
But you had to cheat  
You had my head inside of your hand  
But you played me; had me beat  
We could have had it all  
But you had to cheat  
You had my head inside of your hand  
But you played me; with a beating

I'll get souls from a freshly open door  
Count your blessings to find what you look for  
See the power causing me to glow  
You'll pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow  
We could have had it all  
We could have had it all  
It all, it all, it all

We could've had it all  
But you had to cheat  
You had my head inside of your hand  
But you played me; had me beat

We could have had it all  
But you had to cheat  
You had my head inside of your hand

But you played me  
You played me  
You played me  
You played me; had me beat

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	11. Clarity

**AN- I couldn't find much to change, but I had to share this one. It's too perfect.**

**I heard this on the radio and I just had to do it. It's either of the brothers at really any point in time.**

** Note: I changed "love" to bond for two reasons. 1) You either of them actually say "love"? and 2) I do not want there to be any Wincest subtext. No incest, please.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Clarity by Zedd or Supernatural.***

High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life  
Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time  
Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends  
A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown in you again

'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need  
Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why

If our bond is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our bond's insanity, why are you my clarity?

If our bond is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our bond's insanity, why are you my clarity?

Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends  
It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense  
Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose  
If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you

'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need  
Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why

If our bond is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our bond's insanity, why are you my clarity?

Why are you my clarity?  
Why are you my remedy?  
Why are you my clarity?  
Why are you my remedy?

If our bond is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our bond's insanity, why are you my clarity?

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**Sorry if this one wasn't too altered. It was too perfect to change.**

**-Wiznerd**


	12. Zero to Hero - Destiel

**AN- Sorry this is so late. I only just got back from the music department concert at my school.**

**This one's nice and light to help soothe the sheer pain of last night's episode. I mean, CROWLEY! I won't give any spoilers for those who haven't seen it, but OH MY GOD! Anyway, it's pure Destiel fluff from Cas's perspective set roughly S4. Have fun distracting yourself from the impending doom of next week's season finale!**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Zero to Hero from Disney's **_**Hercules**_** or Supernatural.***

Bless my soul  
Dean is on a roll  
Hunter of the week in all of my opinion polls  
What a pro  
Dean can stop a show  
Point him at a monster and you're talking SRO  
Thinks he's a no one  
A zero, zero  
I know he's a hot shot  
He's a hero  
Never was a kid, but his act's down pat  
Hero not zero, he's the bat  
Hero not zero, I know that

When he smiles  
The girl goes wild with  
oohs and aahs  
But I slapped her face  
Using my grace  
(Not into bras!)

From credit scams and help from Sam  
My Dean has cash to earn  
Now nouveau resurrected  
He can tell you  
How's the hellfire burn!

Say amen  
There he goes again  
Sweet and undefeated  
And an awesome 10 for 10  
I'd line up  
Just to watch him flex  
'Cause this perfect package  
packs a pair of pretty pecs

Deany, he comes  
He sees, he conquers  
Honey, the ghosts were  
Going bonkers  
He showed the moxie, brains, and spunk  
Hero not zero, a major hunk  
Hero not zero, he hadn't thunk

Who put the lad in gladiator?  
Winchester!  
Whose daring deeds are great theater?  
Winchester!  
Is he bold?  
No one braver  
Is he strong?  
Can face the danger  
Winchester, Winchester,  
Winchester, Winchester  
Winchester, Winchester

Bless my soul  
Dean is on a roll  
Undefeated  
Dead inside  
But still alive  
Death, he cheated

Thinks he's a nothin'  
A zero, zero  
I know he's a hot shot  
He's a hero

He went to hell at breakneck speed  
Zero not hero  
Dean is a hero  
I know he's a hero  
Yes indeed!

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**When I initially wrote this one, I added a side note with the first few lines of another version I could do of this song set in the first few episodes of Season 10.**

Bless my soul  
Dean's outta control

**I never got around to doing the rest of it, but I figured I'd share that much.**

**-Wiznerd**


	13. Barton Hollow

**AN- Keep the reviews coming! I love hearing from people!**

**This one was prompted to me by my good friend thekatthatbarks. It's from Sam's perspective during the time with Hallucifer. I'm particularly proud of this one.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Barton Hollow by The Civil Wars or Supernatural.***

I'm a dead man walking here  
But that's the least of all my fears  
Ooh, down in Hell in the Cage

I use my cut hand each day  
To keep the images at bay  
Ooh, Please forgive me brother

Ain't gonna run from my own hist'ry  
Devil gonna follow me e'er I go  
Won't do me no good washing in the river  
Can't no preacher man save my soul

Was it better with no soul?  
At least then I knew my goal.  
Ooh, down in Hell in the Cage  
Ooh, Please forgive me brother

Miles and miles in my bare feet  
Still can't lay me down to sleep  
If I die before I wake  
I know the Lord my soul won't take

I'm a dead man walking  
I'm a dead man walking

Keep walking and running and running for miles  
Keep walking and running and running for miles  
Keep walking and running and running for miles

Ain't gonna run from my own hist'ry  
Devil gonna follow me e'er I go  
Won't do me no good washing in the river  
Can't no preacher man save my soul

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**Side note: check out thekatthatbarks! For those of you that enjoy Destiel, she has some good stuff.**

**-Wiznerd**


	14. Love Changes Everything

**AN- Hello! My list of when I'll post what has stretched into ****_July._**** I didn't think I had so many of these, but apparently I've had little snippets lying around everywhere.**

**Also, the number of views on this fic has surpassed those on the fic I've had up for a year and a half. I don't know what to say. Just, wow. Thanks so much for all your love!**

**This one isn't any fandom in particular, but I view it as more of a fandom anthem. It applies to pretty much all of them.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Love Changes Everything by Andrew Lloyd Webber or Supernatural.***

Love,  
Love changes everything:  
Words and phrases,  
When you cry  
Love,  
Love changes everything:  
How you live and  
How you die

Love  
Can make the summer fly,  
Or a night  
Seem like a lifetime.

Yes, Love,  
Love changes everything:  
Now I tremble  
At your name.  
Nothing in the  
World will ever  
Be the same.

Love,  
Love changes everything:  
Days are longer,  
Words mean more.  
Love,  
Love changes everything:  
Pain is deeper  
Than before.

Love  
Will turn your world around,  
And that world  
Will last forever.

Yes, Love,  
Love changes everything,  
Shows you glory,  
Shows you shame.  
Nothing in the  
World will ever  
Be the same.

Off  
Onto the 'net we go,  
Shipping couples,  
Writing years.  
Love,  
Bursts in, and suddenly  
All our wisdom  
Disappears.

Love  
Makes fans of everyone:  
All the rules  
We make are broken.

Yes, Love,  
Love changes everyone.  
I lost sleep and  
It's to blame.  
Love will never,  
Never let you  
Be the same.

Love will never,  
Never let you  
Be the same.

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**Whenever I read that "All the rules we make are broken" line, I just have a mental image of sitting at my computer at three in the morning saying "Just one more episode. Then I'll go to bed." Either that or lying in bed hitting Next on the screen saying the same only it's one more chapter.**

**-Wiznerd**


	15. I Was

**AN- I find the longer I do these the more I notice songs in everyday life that I just have to do.**

**Brace yourselves, because this one's angsty. It's a duet between Cas right after he fell and Lucifer while the seals are being broken.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own I Was from ****_A Very Potter Senior Year _****by Starkid or Supernatural.***

Castiel:  
There was a time when life was simple  
Not so long ago  
I knew the lines, it was easy being  
Up there, not below

There was a time when things were fine  
I followed all my orders  
There was a time when I was blessed  
When I was a foot soldier

Lucifer:  
There was a time when I was hopeful  
When I was good inside  
Everyone said that I was evil  
No way they were right

I stood my ground, dad cast me down  
I never felt such scars  
They were all fools to think they could trap me  
When I was the Morning Star

Both:  
I've fallen from up high  
Heaven has said goodbye  
I'm not an angel, not the answer  
I'm just going nowhere faster

Castiel  
There was a time I followed orders  
But that soldier's gone  
Looking back, I can't understand why  
But I can't move on

Both:  
Cast me aside, throw me away  
Go on, forget yesterday  
And I'll try forgetting too

Lucifer:  
But I wish it was just like it was before

Both:  
I wish it was just like it was before

Castiel:  
Now I've fallen from up high  
Heaven has said goodbye  
I'm not an angel, not the answer  
How did life become a disaster?

I'm just going nowhere faster

There was a time before, that I could soar  
Oh, why did I get older?  
There was a time when I was blessed  
When I was a foot soldier

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	16. Eye of the Tiger

**AN- I haven't gotten a prompt in days! I'm not about to run out of material or anything, but still! I really wanna hear from you! Even if you don't have a prompt, I'd love if you could drop a comment.**

**This one was prompted by Crowley'sMooseSquirrel'sAngel. It's set in seasons 4 and 5 starting with the very first episode of S4. It's from Dean's perspective.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Eye of the Tiger by Survivor or Supernatural.***

Rising up, back on the street  
Did my time, broke the first seal  
Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet  
Just a man and his will to survive

So many times it happens too fast  
You trade your passion for glory  
Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past  
You must fight just to keep them alive

It's the team for the free will  
It's the thrill of the fight  
Rising up to the challenge of our rival  
And the tough archangels  
Stalk us all in the night  
And they're watching us all as we fight for our free will

Face to face, out in the heat  
Driving far, fighting monsters  
They stack the odds still we take to the street  
For the kill with the skill to survive

It's the team for the free will  
It's the thrill of the fight  
Rising up to the challenge of our rival  
And the tough archangels  
Stalk us all in the night  
And they're watching us all as we fight for our free will

Rising up, beat down the snobs  
Had the guts, got the glory  
Went the distance, now we're not gonna stop  
Just a team and our will to survive

It's the team for the free will  
It's the thrill of the fight  
Rising up to the challenge of our rival  
And the tough archangels  
Stalk us all in the night  
And they're watching us all as we fight for our free will

The team for our free will  
The team for our free will  
The team for our free will  
The team for our free will

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	17. Heat of the Moment

**AN- I'd just like to give a quick shout out to Crowley'sMooseAngel'sSquirrel and Tricky Bird. I've loved their prompts and reviews. Thanks guys!**

**On to today's song, I knew that I had to do this one no matter what. It's from Gabriel's perspective talking to Lucifer set somewhere right before Hammer of the Gods (Gabriel's "death" episode for those who don't recognize the name on sight). Before you go on, I would like to point out that it just happens to be Tuesday today. **

***Disclaimer: I do not own Heat of the Moment by Asia or Supernatural.***

I never meant to be so bad to you  
One thing I said that I would never do  
One look from you and I would fall from grace  
And that would wipe this smile right from my face

Do you remember when we used to prance  
And incidence arose from circumstance  
One thing lead to another we were young  
And we would scream together songs unsung

It was the heat of the moment  
Telling you what your heart meant  
Heat of the moment shone in your eyes

And now you find yourself with déjà vu  
The human world it holds no charm for you  
You can't concern yourself with minor things  
You fight us all and call yourself the king

'Cause it's the heat of the moment  
Telling you what your heart meant  
Heat of the moment shone in your eyes

And when the world is gone and you're alone  
How many nights you sit beside the throne  
What were the things you wanted for yourself  
Teenage ambition you remember well

It was the heat of the moment  
Telling you what your heart meant  
Heat of the moment shone in your eyes

It was the heat of the moment  
Telling you what your heart meant  
Heat of the moment shone in your eyes

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**This song is actually my alarm on Tuesdays. It makes getting up a little more bearable.**

**-Wiznerd**


	18. Days of Summer

**AN- I know it's a bit late tonight, but it's a season finale special, and I wanted to post it directly after the finale aired (at least where I live). Sorry if this isn't quite in line with when it airs wherever you are. Regarding the episode, I will give no spoilers as you may not have seen it, but I will say this: HOLY FUCKING SHIT. There. That about sums it up.**

**Anyway, as I mentioned, this is a season finale special for the upcoming hiatus. Perspective of the fandom this time. **

***Disclaimer: I do not own Days of Summer from AVPS by Starkid or Supernatural.***

We've got these days of summer to,  
stew in our angst and suffer

During this time in hiatus  
We'll call all the writers sadists

I'm hoping that the good old days  
are something I will dream about at night.

Don't matter if it's sooner or later,  
I know that it never is all right!

I don't wanna see it go,  
But it's not forever,  
Not forever!

Even if it was you know,  
That we would never ever let it go

'Cause it's the part of me,  
That makes me sadder,  
Wherever I go!

So I will try,  
Not to cry,  
But no one needs to say goodbye!

I don't wanna see it go,  
But it's not forever,  
Not forever!

Even if it was you know,  
That we would never ever let it go

'Cause it's the part of me,  
That makes me sadder,  
Wherever I go!

So I will try,  
Not to cry,  
But no one needs to say goodbye!

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**Here's hoping we all survive. September can't come fast enough. On the bright side, Jensen, Jared, Misha and Mark are all signed on for Season 11 as main characters. At least it's something to hold on to.**

**-Wiznerd**


	19. All For You

**AN- Today we have a light fluffy one to try and distract us from the *ahem* events of the finale. Seriously, we thought there was a limit to how much two people could fuck up, but apparently we were wrong. very wrong.**

**This one was prompted by Inspector Brown. It's pure Destiel fluff. It's set when Dean and Cas reunite in Purgatory, but the tale that Cas tells starts back in season 4 then progresses through 5, 6 and 7. I hope you like it!**

***Disclaimer: I do not own All for You from Seussical the Musical or Supernatural.***

Cas:  
I had a little trouble  
'Cause the angels screwed my mind up.  
And it wasn't just a little.  
It was the entire thing!  
And there really was a difference  
But you never liked it one bit,  
So I started questioning them all again  
Besides which the changes were driving me close  
to insane.

Dean:  
Go on.

Cas:  
Well, when the angels caught you  
I could see that I'd been foolish  
'Cause I couldn't even help you  
No, I couldn't even fight.  
And I got so very frightened  
'Cause I knew I had to save you.  
No one else was gonna go to all the labor.  
It was all up to me,  
I was destined to be your savior  
So I looked in at my grace  
With a constant ache  
And I thought  
My choice has been a mistake!  
And I thought  
Oh my Dad I am foolish and chained  
Scrub it out! Get it off!  
I won't do it again!  
Scrub! Scrub! Scrub!  
Ouch, it hurt a lot!  
Scrub! Scrub! Scrub!  
Ooh, a tender spot  
Scrub! Scrub! Scrub!  
Just old Castiel's mind...  
But suddenly, I could save you!

I came back to life  
And rejoined your strife  
For you.  
I tried to go have sex  
But I probably should have asked  
For you.  
I joined in the fight  
To assist your plight  
After a long flight  
At a scary height  
Had Luc blow me up  
Out of pure spite  
For you.  
I found Sam's soul  
Though it was not whole  
For you.  
Yes, even though I knew  
That the danger grew  
For you  
And then came the fall  
That was worst of all  
And I caused a war  
In a bloody brawl  
'Till I came back down  
And I felt so small  
For you!  
All for you  
All for you  
All for you  
All for you  
There's nothing that I  
Wouldn't  
And I couldn't  
And I haven't gone through...

I took back my control, and  
I lost the souls  
For you.  
Then came the final blow  
And I went down below  
For you.  
Now, here I am,  
The worse for wear  
And here you are  
I'm here!  
You're there!  
And maybe now  
You'll know I care  
For you!

Oh, yes. And Dean, one more thing...

You won't say it out loud...  
But I know you love me,  
Too!

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**Oh God that finale. What are they going to do? (I may or may not be doing this to drive people who haven't seen it yet nuts.)**

**-Wiznerd**


	20. Radioactive

**AN- This one is set very specifically. It's 2014 Dean in the episode The End singing to 2009 Dean. For those that don't know the show as well, it's the one in Season 5 where Zachariah sends Dean "forward in time" to try and convince him to say yes to Michael. I heard this song a while back, and a few of the lyrics refused to leave me alone until I wrote this, so I did.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Radioactive by Imagine Dragons or Supernatural.***

Whoa, oh, oh  
Whoa, oh, oh  
Whoa, oh, oh  
Whoa

I'm waking up to ash and dust  
I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust  
I'm regretting the choice I made

I'm cleaning up, on patrol, oh why did I not play my role  
This is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa

I've got the Colt, we'll win this time I'm sure  
Let's take this fight to Lucifer  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, it's croatoan warfare, croatoan warfare  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, it's croatoan warfare, croatoan warfare

We gather round, grab our guns  
I see the end, now here it comes  
When you get home, let him in  
Whoa

I'm cleaning up, on patrol, oh why did I not play my role  
This is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa

I've got the Colt, we'll win this time I'm sure  
Let's take this fight to Lucifer  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, it's croatoan warfare, croatoan warfare  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, it's croatoan warfare, croatoan warfare

All systems go, Sam hasn't died  
Even right now, he's there inside

I've got the Colt, we'll win this time I'm sure  
Let's take this fight to Lucifer  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, it's croatoan warfare, croatoan warfare  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, it's croatoan warfare, croatoan warfare

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	21. Horizon

**AN- ATTENTION. ALL SUPERNATURAL FANS SHOULD GO TO YOUTUBE AND WATCH THE HILLYWOOD SHOW'S SUPERNATURAL PARODY. When you see someone and think, "Wait, is that...?" Yes. Yes, it is exactly who you think it is. GO. NOW. YOU WON'T REGRET IT.**

**I've known this song for a long time, but I was listening to it a while back and I just ****_had_**** to do something with it. It's from Dean's perspective (you probably could've figured that out) starting right in Season 1 and going through until the very beginning of Season 2.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Horizon by the Arrogant Worms or Supernatural.***

From the deepest, darkest depths of...KANSAS!  
Comes this sordid tale of speed...  
Murderous mayhem..  
Cataclysmic combustion...  
Picturesque powered pistons...  
Accelerating automotive alarms...  
Stunningly stupefying stereo stunts!  
One man... a dream... a car... a 1967... Chevy... IMPALA...

I loved the car from tail to grill  
I wouldn't change a thing  
I wouldn't trade the ashtray  
For the Queen's engagement ring  
But things they started going wrong  
And went from bad to worse  
Daddy's on a hunting trip  
My family must be cursed  
Still I loved my baby  
And would not admit defeat  
Driver picks the music, Sam  
The shotgun will be beat  
We kept on hunting bravely  
On salt rounds and Sam's prayers  
Our search for dad is pretty new  
We have had some close scares  
It all seems so unfair  
(I was there on the day he bought)

Impala!  
Impala!

Till one day with dad in the car  
Oh no, my holy Chuck  
My car was side on t-boned by  
A demon-driven truck  
I saw some parts go flying  
That you really need to drive  
My car had become road kill  
Though it never was alive  
Left a muffler in the passing lane  
A hubcap in the slow  
The windshield on the median  
My life is full of woe  
And as I skidded off the road  
The black eyed demon laughed  
My middle-finger greeting  
Would be my epitaph  
Death would come at last  
(He loves his pizza, I love my)

Impala!

Now I look at my bent fender  
The twisted wheel rim  
I wonder if my Baby  
Will ever drive again  
But I know that this was not the end  
Road warriors die hard  
And I know cars and Bobby Singer  
Has an auto yard  
The steel can be recycled  
And I'll rebuild my car  
Bigger, faster, stronger  
An automotive star  
My quest will then begin  
And revenge will end the saga  
As I drive my gleaming four-door  
Hard top Chevy Impala  
Searching for that demon  
To try to end its days  
We'll settle off the score  
And then we'll drive away  
(The sun will rise again on the)

Impala!  
My Impala!  
My Impala!

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	22. Total Eclipse of the Heart

**AN- Ok, so, this one was prompted by a Guest and I wrote it weeks ago. At the time, It was just for really any season finale. However, I was just giving it a final check, and I realized that it is perfect for the Season 10 finale. So this is now set right after the S10 finale and it's a big ball of brotherly angst. Have fun!**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Total Eclipse of the Heart by Bonnie Tyler or Supernatural.***

Sam:  
(Help me out)  
Every now and then  
I get a little bit lonely  
And you're never coming round

(Help me out)  
Every now and then  
I get a little bit tired  
Of listening to the sound of my tears

(Help me out)  
Every now and then  
I get a little bit nervous  
That the best of all the years have gone by

(Help me out)  
Every now and then I get a little bit terrified  
And then I see the look in your eyes  
(Help me out, brother)  
Every now and then I fall apart  
(Help me out, brother)  
Every now and then  
I fall apart

(Help me out)  
Every now and then  
I get a little bit restless  
And I dream of something wild

(Help me out)  
Every now and then  
I get a little bit helpless  
And I'm lying like a child in your arms

(Help me out)  
Every now and then  
I get a little bit angry  
And I know I've got to get out and cry

(Help me out)  
Every now and then  
I get a little bit terrified  
But then I see the look in your eyes

(Help me out, brother)  
Every now and then  
I fall apart  
(Help me out, brother)  
Every now and then  
I fall apart

And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever  
And if we only win this fight  
We'll be safe for now and ever  
And we're just trying to make it right  
'Cause we caused all the wrong  
Together we can take it to the end of the line  
My life is like a shadow on me all of the time  
(All of the time)  
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
I really need you tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
(Forever's gonna start tonight)

Once upon a time  
I was falling in love  
But now I'm only falling apart  
There's nothing I can do  
A total eclipse of the heart

Once upon a time there was light in my life  
But now there's only pain and the dark  
Nothing I can say  
A total eclipse of the heart

_[Instrumental Interlude]_

Dean:

(Help me out, brother)  
(Help me out, brother)

(Help me out)  
Every now and then  
I know you'll never be the boy  
You always wanted to be  
(Help me out)  
But every now and then  
I know you'll always be the only boy  
Who wanted me the way that I am  
(Help me out)  
Every now and then  
I know there's no one in the universe  
As magical and wondrous as you  
(Help me out)  
Every now and then  
I know there's nothing any better  
There's nothing that I just wouldn't do  
(Help me out, brother)  
Every now and then I fall apart  
(Help me out, brother)  
Every now and then I fall apart

And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever  
And if we only win this fight  
We'll be safe for now and ever  
And we're just trying to make it right  
'Cause we caused all the wrong

Together we can take it to the end of the line  
My life is like a shadow on me all of the time  
(All of the time)  
I don't know what to do  
I'm always in the dark  
Living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
I really need you tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
(Forever's gonna start tonight)

Sam:

Once upon a time I was  
I was falling in love  
But now I'm only falling apart  
There's nothing I can do  
A total eclipse of the heart

Both:

Once upon a time there was light in my life  
But now there's only pain and the dark  
Nothing I can say  
A total eclipse of the heart

A total eclipse of the heart  
A total eclipse of the heart  
(Help me out, brother)  
(Help me out, brother)  
(Help me out)

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**I couldn't stop laughing when I realized that I'd accidentally written something perfect for the season finale weeks before it aired. Maybe I'm psychic?**

**-Wiznerd**


	23. Benjamin Calypso

**AN- I have some pretty obscure stuff on my phone, but the music to this musical probably takes the cake. It's actually biblical, believe it or not. Anyway, this song came on a while back and I just had to do it. It's a fandom one from the perspective of people who insist that Dean Winchester is not bisexual.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Benjamin Calypso from Joseph and the Amazing Technicolour Dreamcoat or Supernatural.***

Oh no - not he  
How can you question him is a mystery  
Not here - watch Glee  
Winchester is straighter than the tall palm tree

I hear the steel drums sing their song  
They're singing guys we know you've got it wrong  
I hear the voice of the yellow bird  
Singing in the tree this is quite absurd  
Oh yes  
It's true  
Winchester is straighter than the big bamboo  
No ifs  
No buts  
Winchester just likes upper coconuts  
Sure as the tide wash the golden sand  
Winchester is a hetero man  
Sure as bananas need the sun  
He is as straight as they can come  
Oh no  
Not he  
How you can question him is a mystery  
Not here  
Watch Glee  
Winchester is straighter than the tall palm tree

Oh no  
Not he  
How can you question him is a mystery  
Not here  
Watch Glee  
Winchester is straighter than the tall palm tree

Sure as the tide wash the golden sand  
Winchester is a hetero man  
Sure as bananas need the sun  
He is as straight as they can come  
Oh no  
Not he  
How you can question him is a mystery  
Not here  
Watch Glee  
Winchester is straighter than the tall palm tree

Oh no - not he  
How can you question him is a mystery  
Not here - watch Glee  
Winchester is straighter than the tall palm tree

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**I had a lot of fun writing this one. There was lots of cackling involved, and a very concerned family as a result. It was... interesting to explain to say the least.**

**-Wiznerd**


	24. How To Save a Life

**AN- This fic has officially passed 2000 views! Thank you so much for everything. I didn't think people would like these as much as you seem to. You're all awesome!**

**Today's song was prompted by Crowley'sMooseSquirrel'sAngel. It's from Dean's perspective in a season finale of your choice. The only requirement is that it's one of the finale's where Dean is the one who went wrong. The later in the seasons you get, the more it works. There are multiple allusions back to the first episode, though.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own How To Save a Life by Fray or Supernatural.***

Step one, you say, "We need to talk."  
I walk, you say, "Sit down. It's just a talk."  
I give a pissed off look to you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As I go left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
You begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And you would be off living with your wife  
Had I known how to save a life

Let me know that you know best  
'Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past my defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told me all along  
Hope you know I hear you  
And I hope you know I hear you

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And you would be off living with your wife  
Had I known how to save a life

As I begin to raise my voice  
You lower yours and grant me one last choice  
Drive until I lose the road  
Or watch our broken bond erode  
I will do one of two things  
I will admit to everything  
Or I'll say I'm just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And you would be off living with your wife  
Had I known how to save a life

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And you would be off living with your wife  
Had I known how to save a life

How to save a life  
How to save a life

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And you would be off living with your wife  
Had I known how to save a life

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And you would be off living with your wife  
Had I known how to save a life

How to save a life  
How to save a life

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	25. Granger Danger - Destiel

**AN-To the Guest who prompted "**a 10 verse song, one per season**" I'll do my best to put something together if I have the time, but I might not be able to. Without a specific song, it's considerably harder to, well, rewrite a song. I'll certainly give it a shot, though.  
**

**The original version of this song is a duet, but I took that out to facilitate having only one person sing it. Granted, I probably don't need to say this because this song is so obscure, but I thought I might as well mention it.**

**It's utterly plotless Destiel fluff. It's one of my older ones - I wrote it somewhere around September or October. It doesn't really have any place in the show, so it's more of a blanket one. Oh, it's Dean's perspective, but you probably would've picked up on that pretty quickly.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Granger Danger from ****_A Very Potter Musical_**** by Starkid or Supernatural.***

Here I am, face to face  
With a situation  
I never thought I'd ever see

It's strange how an ass  
Filled up with sass  
Can become nothing less than  
Beautiful to me

I seems like my view has been transfigured  
Something deep inside has changed  
I say that I'm not bi, but hold that trigger  
This could mean... danger!

I'm falling in love, falling in love, falling in love  
I think I'm falling in love, falling in love, falling in love  
With Castiel angel...

What? What the hell is this?  
Do you expect me to say I love him?  
No romance for him

It's just a little mess up  
Dean-o, wake up!  
I'm mistaken

He is the hottest guy I've ever seen  
Now, because he's like a guy I've never seen  
Don't know why I'd like girls, stop it Dean.  
This could mean... danger!

I'm falling in love, falling in love, falling in love  
I could be falling in love, falling in love, falling in love  
With Castiel angel...

I wanna let him know

I'll stare forever

But I can't let it show

Sam'd laugh, he's clever

Come on

Dean...

Dean-o…

You gotta let it go  
You gotta let it go...

Here I am, face to face  
With a situation  
I never thought I'd ever see

It's strange how an ass  
Filled up with sass  
Can become nothing less than  
Beautiful to me

I seems like my view has been transfigured  
Something deep inside has changed  
I say that I'm not bi, but hold that trigger  
This could mean... danger!

I'm falling in love, falling in love, falling in love  
I think I'm falling in love, falling in love, falling in love  
With Castiel angel...  
With Castiel angel..  
With Castiel angel...  
Danger!

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	26. Africa

**AN- To the Guest I addressed last time, I've been thinking about possible songs I could work with, and I think I have one. It looks pretty promising!**

**There's some vague pronoun usage in this one, but in general it either applies to Cas or Sam. It's Dean's perspective in Season 10 while he's trying to find a cure. There may be some implied Destiel, but if that's not your thing you can easily ignore it.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Africa by Toto or Supernatural.***

I hear the mark whispering tonight  
But he sees only trembles as I fight my own damnation  
He's coming in from quite a height  
His unseen wings reflect the stars that guide me towards salvation  
I met the old man; stopped his slay  
Hoping to find some old forgotten words or ancient books to read  
He turned to me as if to say: "Silly boy, there's nothing there for you"

It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you  
There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do  
We'll search the tomes down in Africa  
Gonna take some time to do the things we never had

The hellhounds cry out in the night  
As they grow restless longing for some murder driven company  
I know that I must do what's right  
Sure as my father Bobby finds our actions stupid and it makes him grumpy  
I seek to cure what's deep inside, frightened of this thing that I've become

It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you  
There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do  
We'll search the tomes down in Africa  
Gonna take some time to do the things we never had

Silly boy, there's nothing there for you

It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you  
There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do  
We'll search the tomes down in Africa [5x]  
Gonna take some time to do the things we never had

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**This isn't my favourite, but I remember hearing the lyrics "**I see to cure what's deep inside, frightened of this thing that I've become**" and absolutely having to do it.**

**-Wiznerd**


	27. Granger Danger - Deanmon

**AN- I know I posted one for this two days ago, but I actually have two different versions of this one. I kept the duet format for this one. It's a duet between Dean and Crowley in the first few episodes of Season 10. Hope you enjoy!**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Granger Danger from AVPM by Starkid or Supernatural.***

Dean:  
Here I am, face to face  
With a situation  
I never thought I'd ever see

It's strange how a mark  
Can turn me dark  
And make life nothing less than  
Partying for me

It seems that my eyes have been transfigured  
Something deep inside has changed  
They've been opened wide, but hold that trigger  
This is not... holy!

I'm having my fun, having my fun, having my fun  
Right now I'm having my fun, having my fun, having my fun  
With My BFF Crowley...

Crowley:  
Yes! Yes thank hell for this!  
I'm having so much fun with my partner  
My brand new partner

It's all just one big party  
We're both quirky  
I'm having fun

He is the most depraved guy I've seen  
Now, because he's a demon I've never seen  
Don't know why I'd ever be so mean  
This is not holy!

I'm having my fun, having my fun, having my fun  
I am now having my fun, having my fun, having my fun  
With my BFF Dean-y...

Both:  
I wanna murder now...

Crowley:  
I feel so crazy

Both:  
We'll finish with a bow...

Dean:  
Sam, don't be hasty

Both:  
Come on

Dean:  
Dean...

Crowley:  
Crowley...

Dean:  
Sammy let me go  
Sammy let me go…

Dean: (Crowley:)  
Here I am, face to face  
(Yes! Yes thank hell for this!)  
With a situation  
(Having fun with my partner)  
I never thought I'd ever see  
(With my partner)

It's strange how a mark  
Can turn me dark  
(It's all one party)  
And make life nothing less than  
(We're both quirky!)  
Partying for me  
(I'm having fun)

I seems like my eyes have been transfigured  
(He is the most depraved guy I've seen)  
Something deep inside has changed  
(Now, because he's a demon I've never seen)  
They've been opened wide, but hold that trigger  
(Don't know why I'd ever be so mean)

Both:  
This is not... holy!

I'm having my fun, having my fun, having my fun  
I am now having my fun, having my fun, having my fun  
With my demon best friend...  
With my demon best friend...  
With my demon best friend...  
Unholy!

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	28. Apologize

**AN- I'm sorry today's is so late. I had a concert and I literally just got home. That building has the world's slowest elevator, so packing up afterwards took forever.**

**Anyway, today's song was prompted by Tricky Bird, and it features one of the lesser used characters. This one is from Gadreel's point of view when he's deciding to defect from Metatron. Enjoy!**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Apologize by One Republic or Supernatural.***

I'm helping out your cause, got us all here the ground  
And I'm hearing what you say, but you are not heaven-bound  
You tell me that you need my help but one more dead is found, but wait  
You tell me that you're sorry, didn't think I'd turn around, and say (that)

"It's too late to apologize (it's too late) "  
I said, "It's too late to apologize (it's too late) "

I'd take another chance, take a fall, take a shot for you  
And I need dad like a heart needs a beat, but it's nothin' new (yeah)  
I followed you to help us all, but you are not true, and you say  
"Sorry" like the angel heaven let me think was you, but I'm afraid...

"It's too late to apologize (it's too late) "  
I said, "It's too late to apologize (it's too late) "

"It's too late to apologize (it's too late) "  
I said, "It's too late to apologize (it's too late) "

I said, "It's too late to apologize, " yeah (too late)  
I said, "It's too late to apologize, " yeah (too late)

I'm helping out your cause, got us all here the ground

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	29. People Will Say We're in Love

**AN- Ok, this one was surprisingly popular. Like, I expected that I would get some overlapping prompts, but this one is oddly specific.**

**So, as prompted by HOMOcide, BaconWrappedRainbows, and 3EyesRBetterThan1, here it is. Pure Destiel schmoop. (I love that word.)**

***Disclaimer: I do not own People Will Say We're In Love from ****_Oklahoma_**** or Supernatural.***

Cas:  
Why do they think up stories that link my name with yours?

Dean:  
Why do the fangirls chatter all day, behind their doors?

Cas:  
I know a way to prove what they say is quite untrue.  
Here is the gist, a practical list of "don'ts" for you.  
Don't pray too much for me  
Don't fight my folks too much  
Don't laugh at my jokes too much  
People will say we're in love!  
Don't stand and gaze at me  
Your stares are so like mine  
Your eyes mustn't glow like mine  
People will say we're in love!  
Don't say "I need you, Cas"  
Break the control of above  
Oh, Dean they're suspecting things  
People will say we're in love.

Dean:  
Some people claim that you are to blame as much as I.  
Why do y' take the trouble to bake my favorite pie?  
You save my life so often when we have to flee.  
Just keep a slice of all the advice you give so free.  
Don't praise my skills too much  
Don't fight so much for me  
Don't kill your brothers for me  
People will say we're in love!  
Don't leave and rebel for me  
Don't fall from home for me  
No one has done that for me  
People will say we're in love!  
Don't stay right at my side  
Till the angels fall from above.  
They'll see it's alright with me  
People will say we're in love.

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**Seriously, I didn't even change the line about the pie or "why do they think up that link my name with yours". They came that way. The whole song was practically gift-wrapped.**

**-Wiznerd**


	30. Back in Black

**AN- This one was prompted by Crowley'sMooseSquirrel'sAngel, and it's from Dean's perspective in early Season 10. Enjoy!**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Back in Black by AC/DC or Supernatural.***

Back in black I hit the sack  
I been too long I'm glad to be back  
Yes I am  
Let loose from the moose  
That's kept me hanging about  
I just kill another guy cause it's gettin' me high  
Forget the hearse cause I'll never die  
I am all lies  
Black eyes  
Using all my new powers and runnin' wild

Cause I'm back  
Yes I'm back well I'm back  
Yes I'm back  
Well I'm back back  
Well I'm back in black  
Yes I'm back in black

Back on the track I'll deny a snack  
Number one with a bullet I'm a power pack  
Yes I am  
In a bang with the gang  
He's gotta catch me if he wants me to hang  
Cause I'm back on the track and I'm beatin' the flack  
Nobody's gonna get me on another rap  
So look at me now I'm just makin' my play  
Don't try to push your luck just get out of my way

Cause I'm back  
Yes I'm back  
Well I'm back  
Yes I'm back  
Well I'm back back  
Well I'm back in black  
Yes I'm back in black

Well I'm back yes I'm back  
Well I'm back yes I'm back  
Well I'm back back  
Well I'm back in black  
Yes I'm back in black

Ho yeah  
Oh yeah  
Yes I am  
Oh yeah, yeah oh yeah  
Back in now

Well I'm back, I'm back  
Back, (I'm back)  
Back, (I'm back)  
Back, (I'm back)  
Back, (I'm back)  
Back  
Back in black  
Yes I'm back in black

Outta sight

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	31. Wrecking Ball

**AN- I'll admit I was skeptical about this one when Tsukiko Urahara prompted it, but I really like the result. It's Sam's perspective pre-series when he's leaving John for college. Warning: this one is painful.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Wrecking Ball by Miley Cyrus or Supernatural.***

We fought, we ran, followed your plan  
We jumped never asking why  
We trained, I read just what you said  
A trust no one could deny

Don't you ever say I just walked away  
I will always need you  
I can't live a lie, running for my life  
I will always need you

I came in like a wrecking ball  
I never felt a father's love  
All I wanted was to break your walls  
All you ever did was wreck me  
Yeah, you, you wreck me

Dean put you high up in the sky  
And now, I'll make you come down  
We had to learn, you watched her burn  
And now, we're ashes on the ground

Don't you ever say I just walked away  
I will always need you  
I can't live a lie, running for my life  
I will always need you

I came in like a wrecking ball  
I never felt a father's love  
All I wanted was to break your walls  
All you ever did was wreck me

I came in like a wrecking ball  
Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung  
After saving me from blazing walls  
All you ever did was wreck me  
Yeah, you, you wreck me

I never meant to start a war  
I just wanted you to let me live  
And instead of using force  
I guess I should've helped you give  
I never meant to start a war  
I just wanted you to let me live  
But you just remained abusive

Don't you ever say I just walked away  
I will always need you

I came in like a wrecking ball  
I never felt a father's love  
All I wanted was to break your walls  
All you ever did was wreck me

I came in like a wrecking ball  
Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung  
After saving me from blazing walls  
All you ever did was wreck me  
Yeah, you, you wreck me  
Yeah, you, you wreck me  
Yeah, you, you wreck me

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**I really like this one. Some of the lyrics lined up perfectly!**

**-Wiznerd**


	32. Little Talks

**AN- I heard this song a few months back, and when I heard one particular lyric in the chorus I decided that I would find a way to do it regardless of how well the other words fit. Well, I succeeded, and here is the finished product!**

**Although I chose to do it myself, lovely21 actually prompted it a few days ago. It's from the perspective of two fans. It's written for Destiel, but really it can apply to any slash ship in SPN. It's better if you know the song or listen to it while reading because there are two voices. I didn't mark them because it's not really a true duet, but it will make more sense if you know when the voices switch.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Little Talks by Of Monsters and Men or Supernatural.***

Hey! Hey! Hey!

I don't like waiting through this endless hiatus  
So hold my hand, I'll wait with you, my friend  
The thoughts come as I sleep, it's keeping me awake  
It's their love telling you to close your eyes

And some days I can't even dress myself  
It's killing me to see them this way

'Cause though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry on like a wayward son

Hey! Hey! Hey!

There's a writer explaining what's holding it back  
Well tell them that won't stop our little talks  
Soon it will be over and buried with our past  
They used to play outside when they were young  
And full of life and full of love.

Some days I don't know if I am wrong or right  
Your mind is playing tricks on you, my friend

'Cause though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry on like a wayward son

Hey!  
Don't listen to a word they say  
Hey!  
We will just find more gay  
Hey!

Though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry on like a wayward son

Hey!  
Hey!

He's gone, gone, gone away  
We watched him disappear  
We know their love will hold them through  
Now they're torn, torn, torn apart,  
There's nothing we can do  
Just keep in mind they'll meet again soon  
Now wait, wait, wait for him  
Please hang around  
He'll watch him when he falls asleep

Hey!  
Don't listen to a word they say  
Hey!  
We will just find more gay  
Hey!

Though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry on like a wayward son

Don't listen to a word they say  
Hey!  
We will just find more gay  
Hey!

Though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry on like a wayward son

Though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry on like a wayward son

Though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry on like a wayward son

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	33. Macavity

**AN-We've passed 3000 views! I can't believe how many people have liked this. Thanks for everything!**

**This one just wouldn't behave. There are a few points where I abandoned rhyming for two reasons. One, the words that were there were just too perfect. Two, nothing freaking rhymes with Winchester! I tried, but I ended up just leaving them as is. You'll know them when you see them.**

**Anyway, this one is from the perspective of a character we don't hear much about these days. It's from Hendrickson's point of view when he's trying to catch Dean. I did my best to capture his frustration.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Macavity from ****_CATS_**** by Andrew Lloyd Webber or Supernatural.***

Dean Winchester's a fugitive, who puts us all in awe  
For he's a master criminal who can defy the law  
He's the bafflement of FBI. my personal despair  
For when we reach the scene of crime Dean Winchester's not there!

Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester, there's no one like Dean Winchester  
He's broken every human law, there is no one more sinister  
His powers of resurrection would make a fakir stare  
And when we reach the scene of crime Dean Winchester's not there!

We may seek him in the basement, we may look up in the air  
But I tell you once and once again Dean Winchester's not there!

Dean Winchester's a handsome man, he drives a classic car  
You would know him if you saw him for he has a lot of scars  
He always makes a joke of things, his legs are slightly bowed  
His clothes are ripped up from neglect, he lives out on the road

His brother goes each place with him hunting for their new prey  
And when you think you've got him good, he always gets away

Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester, there's no one like Dean Winchester  
He's a fiend in human shape, a monster of depravity  
You may meet him in a by-street, you may see him in the square  
But when a crime's discovered then Dean Winchester's not there!

He's outwardly respectable, I know he cheats at cards  
And he can get past anything even with fifteen guards  
And when the tomb is looted or a jewel case is opened  
Or when the bones are missing or another grave is smokin'  
Or the graveyard fence is broken and the crypt is past repair  
There's the wonder of the thing Dean Winchester's not there!

Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester, there's no one like Dean Winchester  
There never was a man of such deceitfulness and suavity  
He always has an alibi and one or two to spare  
Whatever time the deed took place Dean Winchester wasn't there!

And he says that all the deaths he's caused were done by something else  
He might mention ghosts and vampires, then he tells me that he helps  
His brother's stuck being a tool for the man who all this time  
He controls the operations: the Napoleon of crime!

Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester, there's no one like Dean Winchester  
He's a fiend in human shape, a monster of depravity  
You may meet him in a by-street, you may see him in the square  
But when a crime's discovered then Dean Winchester's not there.

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	34. Kissin U

**AN- I really like this one. I found the song a while back, and I just knew I had to rewrite it. Some of the lyrics were just too perfect. **

**It is Destiel from Dean's perspective in early S4. It stretches the boundaries of canon a little, as I am aware that their dynamic was nothing like this at all, but I couldn't help myself. I'm allowed. This is fanfiction.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Kissin U by Miranda Cosgrove or Supernatural.***

Sparks fly, we summoned you just to see  
You don't die when I stab you, don't kill me  
You get closer and there's nowhere in this world that I can flee  
Time stops you look at me like I am so stupid  
And nothing matters but these few moments when you opened my mind to things I've never seen

Cause when I talk with you my senses come alive  
Almost like my hope for myself has been revived  
And though I did break you're all that it takes  
My doubts fade away when I talk with you  
When I talk with you it all starts making sense  
And all the questions I've been asking in my head  
Like, "Is this the end? Am I worth the fight?"  
Crystal clear it becomes when I talk with you

Past loves they never got very far  
Walls up make sure I guarded my heart  
And I promised I wouldn't do this 'til I knew it was right for me  
But no one no guy that I've met before  
Can shake down my world to the very core  
And have you noticed I was so broken  
But an angel came and made it clear

Cause when I talk with you my senses come alive  
Almost like my hope for myself has been revived  
And though I did break you're all that it takes  
My doubts fade away when I talk with you  
When I talk with you it all starts making sense  
And all the questions I've been asking in my head  
Like, "Is this the end? Am I worth the fight?"  
Crystal clear it becomes when I talk with you

I've never felt nothing like this  
You're making me open up  
No point even trying to fight this  
It kinda feels like it's love

Cause when I talk with you my senses come alive  
Almost like my hope for myself has been revived  
And though I did break you're all that it takes  
My doubts fade away when I talk with you  
When I talk with you it all starts making sense  
And all the questions I've been asking in my head  
Like, "Is this the end? Am I worth the fight?"  
Crystal clear it becomes when I talk with you

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**I'm really proud of that chorus. Especially the second line. It turned out perfectly.**

**-Wiznerd**


	35. Beat It

**AN- Sorry I'm late today. I just got back from dinner at my Grandma's for my uncle's birthday.**

**Today's song was prompted by Tsukiko Urahara, and is from a third person perspective talking to Cas when he's first rebelling from heaven.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Beat It by Michael Jackson or Supernatural.***

They told him, "Don't you ever come to heaven.  
Don't wanna see your face after your transgression."  
The fire's in their eyes and they won't let you question  
So beat it, just beat it

You better run, you better do what you can  
Don't wanna see no grace, you need a brand new plan  
You wanna be tough, better do what you can  
So beat it, but you wanna be free

Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
No one wants to be defeated  
Show them that you aren't afraid to fight  
You just remember they're wrong you're right

Just beat it, beat it

Just beat it, beat it

Just beat it, beat it

Just beat it, beat it

They're out to get you, better hide while you can  
Don't wanna be a tool, you wanna be a man  
You wanna stay alive, better do what you can  
So beat it, just beat it

You have to show them that you're really not scared  
You're playin' with your life, this ain't no time for prayer  
They'll hunt you, then they beat you, then they'll tell you it's fair  
So beat it, but you wanna be free

Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
No one wants to be defeated  
Show them that you aren't afraid to fight  
You just remember they're wrong you're right

Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
No one wants to be defeated  
Show them that you aren't afraid to fight  
You just remember they're wrong you're right

Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it

Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
No one wants to be defeated  
Show them that you aren't afraid to fight  
You just remember they're wrong you're right

Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
No one wants to be defeated  
Show them that you aren't afraid to fight  
You just remember they're wrong you're right

Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
No one wants to be defeated  
Show them that you aren't afraid to fight  
You just remember they're wrong you're right

Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
No one wants to be defeated  
Show them that you aren't afraid to fight  
You just remember they're wrong you're right

Just beat it, beat it  
Beat it, beat it, beat it

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	36. Car Full of Pain

**AN- I've known this song for a while, and I've known I have to do it for a while. The song itself somehow managed to be both perfect and impossible to work with, and it took me way too long, but I managed to wrestle it into submission.**

**It's Dean's perspective. The first half of the song is S5 and the second half is S9. There's a transition between the two, and it should be pretty clear.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Car Full of Pain by the Arrogant Worms or Supernatural.***

I've got me an auto, a '67 black Impala  
Now the world's gone to Hell and we can't stop all the drama  
It's all just been downhill since the demon took our mama  
We don't know how to stop this, but it looks like we gotta  
If we don't succeed, the world will be engulfed in lava  
Got a car full of pain

Demons find us each day, need more salt in the trunk  
My brother Sammy's at the wheel because I'm too god damn drunk  
Michael wants my body and Lucifer my brother  
The four horsemen son of a bitch why did I become a hunter  
The planet needs an exorcism, we are to blame  
Got a car full of pain

Put the devil in the cage, and we had a few more spats  
Now I got a demon in the trunk, a pain in the ass  
I think my brother's broken

Please, please mister, take your angel grace  
Heal up my injured Sam and we'll go find a new case  
With the glow of angel grace, a heavenly power source  
I'll pray to you Ezekiel, if you save him from this curse

Let him live, let him live, let him live, oh God, let him live

And now he seems like he's all healthy, he thinks that he is fine  
He looks just like he's better - doesn't know he's divine  
Here comes our Castiel, oh no, he's who?  
You ass Gadreel, you piece of slime, you smell like a shoe  
You ran off with my brother, you're just Metatron's bitch

Yeah I got a car full of pain  
I got a car full of pain  
I got a car full of pain  
Car full of pain  
I got a car full of pain  
I got a car full of pain  
Car full of, car full of, car full of pain  
Hey

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**Let's play Find the Forced Rhyme! There are a few (NOTHING RHYMES WITH IMPALA), but there's one in particular that just feels forced on every level.**

**-Wiznerd**


	37. The Wizard and I

**AN- I have decided to see how many songs from the musical ****_Wicked_**** I can do, so that's what I've got lined up for the next 10 days. I was surprised that so many of them fit.**

**To Tricky Bird, that sounds great. I actually already have a Balthazar one lined up for July 12, but I'll keep my eye out for others I can do as well as possible Kevin ones. About the second part of your request, I decided to look for a list of deaths to make sure I didn't forget anyone. I found one. Just google "list of character deaths in supernatural" and click the second option. (The url starts with listofdeaths . wikia.) I now have a list of 21 minor characters that we actually cared about to die horribly. That list has literally ****_everyone_**** to die up to the end of S8. Cumulatively, it's 696 people total. That's an average of a little over four people ****_per episode_****. I suppose I shouldn't be shocked, but still... Anyway, finally, way back in chapter 3. you prompted For the First Time in Forever from Frozen. I tried, but I cannot find anything to do with it. If you have something, hit me with it, but I can't find anything.**

**Sorry about the super long AN. Back to the song.**

**This one is Sam with Ruby between seasons 3 and 4. For those not familiar with the musical, three are several instances where they simple insert a made up or mangled word. There's one of those in this one, so just say it out loud if you're having trouble figuring out the meaning.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own The Wizard and I from ****_Wicked_**** or Supernatural.***

Ruby:  
Oh, Sam Winchester  
Many years I have waited  
For a gift like yours to appear  
Why, I predict you and I  
Could train you up  
Fill them all with fear!  
My dear, my dear  
We'll start at once with your training  
Drink this to help you advance  
With a talent like yours, dear  
There is a defint-ish chance  
If you work as you should  
You'll be making good

Sam:  
Did that really just happen?  
Have I actually understood?  
This weird quirk I've tried  
To suppress or hide  
Is a talent that could  
Help me take out Lilith  
If I make good  
So I'll make good

When I take out Lilith  
Once I prove my worth,  
And then I'll defeat Lilith  
What I've waited for since,  
Since birth!  
And with all of Ruby's wisdom,  
By my past, she isn't blinded  
Do you think a rebel is dumb?  
Or, like others, so small-minded?  
No!  
She said to me,  
"I see who you truly are -  
A man on whom I can rely!"  
And that's how we began  
A demon and I:

Once I take out Lilith  
My whole life will change  
'Cuz when you defeat Lilith  
No one thinks you're strange!  
No father is not proud of you,  
No brother acts ashamed  
And all of earth has to love you  
When the first demon, you have maimed  
And this gift or this curse  
I have inside  
Maybe at last, I'll know why  
When we are hand in hand -  
A demon and I!

And one day, she'll say to me, "Winchester,  
A man who is so superior,  
Shouldn't a guy who's so good inside  
Have his brother, the warrior  
And since your dad to an absurd degree  
Made him raise you so he could be free  
Would you like me to show you  
How to bring him back to you?

And as of course,  
That's so important to me  
"All right, why not?" I'll reply  
Oh, what a pair we'll be  
A demon and I;  
Yes, what a pair we'll be  
A demon and...

Unlimited  
My future is unlimited  
And I've just had a vision  
Almost like a prophecy  
I know - it sounds truly crazy  
And true, the vision's hazy  
But I swear, someday there'll be  
A shower of lights from the sky  
That's all to because of me!

And I'll stand there with my Ruby,  
Feeling things I've never felt  
And though I'd never show it,  
I'd be so happy, I could melt!  
And so it will be  
For the rest of my life,  
And I'll want nothing else  
Till I die  
Held in such high esteem  
When people see me, they will scream  
For half the country's favorite team:  
A demon  
And I!

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	38. What is this Feeling

**AN- Day 2 of Wicked!**

**Thank you very much Tricky Bird. I love your prompt, and I hope you have a pleasant week too.**

**This one is a duet (with some interjection from the brothers) between Cas and Crowley in Season 6. As it is a duet, there are some overlapping voices that I just put one after the other, so you may want to listen to the original song while reading this one.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own What is this Feeling from **_**Wicked**_**or Supernatural.***

Cas:  
Dearest, daringest, Sam and Dean Winchester

Crowley:  
My dear self…

Both:  
There's been a decision in the fight to win heaven

Crowley:  
But, of course, I'll serve my own goals

Cas:  
But, of course, I'll stay above it.

Both:  
For I know that's how you'd want me to respond.  
Yes, there's been a decision  
For you see, my partner is...

Cas:  
Unusually and exceedingly peculiar  
And altogether quite impossible to describe...

Crowley:  
Nice.

Cas:  
What is this feeling,  
So sudden and new?

Crowley:  
I felt the moment  
I made plans with you.

Cas:  
My pulse is rushing,

Crowley:  
My head is reeling,

Cas:  
My face is flushing.

Both:  
What is this feeling?  
Fervid as a flame,  
Does it have a name?  
Yes!  
Loathing.  
Unadulterated loathing.

Cas:  
For your face,

Crowley:  
Your voice,

Cas:  
Your clothing.

Both:  
Let's just say - I loathe it all!  
Every little trait however small  
Makes my very flesh begin to crawl  
With simple utter loathing.  
There's a strange exhilaration  
In such total detestation  
It's so pure, so strong.  
Though I do admit it came on fast,  
Still I do believe that it can last.  
And I will be loathing, loathing you  
My whole life long!

Brothers:  
Dear Castiel, you are just too good!  
How do you stand it? I don't think I could!  
He's a terror! He's a tartar!  
We don't mean to show a bias,  
But Castiel you're a martyr!

Cas:  
Well, these things are sent to try us!

Brothers:  
Poor Castiel working beside  
A someone so disgusting-I-fied.  
We just want to tell you,  
We're both on your side!  
We share your...

Loathing,  
Unadulterated loathing  
For his face, his voice, his clothing.  
Let's just say,  
We loathe it all!

Every little trait,  
However small,

Makes our very flesh  
Begin to crawl...

What is this feeling  
So sudden and new?  
I felt the moment  
I laid eyes on you!  
My pulse is rushing,  
My head is reeling.

Oh, what is this feeling?

Does it have a name?

Yes...

All:  
Ahhhhhh...  
Loathing!

Both:  
There's a strange exhilaration  
In such total detestation  
It's so pure so strong!

Though I do admit it came on fast  
Still I can believe it can last  
And I will be loathing  
For forever loathing  
Truly deeply  
Loathing you  
My whole life long!

Brothers:  
Loathing,  
Unadulterated loathing

Crowley:  
Boo!

Cas:  
Ah!

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**I know I didn't change too much, but I just couldn't find a reason to. Most of the lyrics were good as they were, and I couldn't find a way to improve them.**

**-Wiznerd**


	39. Something Bad - Wicked

**AN- Day 3 of Wicked!**

**Today's is Bobby and the brothers. I'm not certain exactly when it's set, but I'm thinking maybe S6? It really could be any point where Bobby was still alive.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own from Something Bad from ****_Wicked _**** or Supernatural.***

Bobby:  
Oh, you idjits - The things I've heard these days. Dreadful things...  
I've heard of a death  
Without anything left  
The local police are all stumped  
Yesterday the mayor was jumped  
And a vicar in New York State  
It seems he's met a grisly fate  
He turned up last night  
He fell from quite a height  
Only rumors - but still -  
Enough to give pause  
To those who know the cause  
Something bad is happening to us

Brothers: (sarcastically)  
Something bad? Happening to us?

Bobby:  
Under the surface  
Behind the scenes  
Something baaaaaaad...  
*falls* Ugh. Balls.

Brothers:  
Bobby - If something bad is happening with the monsters,  
We've got to hunt them down.  
That's why we have hunters!  
So nothing bad…

Bobby:  
I hope you're right...

Both:  
Nothing all that bad...

Bobby:  
Nothing truly baaaaaad...  
*falls* Ugh. Balls.

Brothers:  
It always happens here  
Why us

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	40. Popular

**AN- Day 4 of Wicked!**

**To Tricky Bird: I was looking through my list of prompts, and I found another Balthazar lined up. (I knew I had another one! I wasn't with everything else for some reason, so I didn't notice it before.) It's actually one you prompted, and it's set for June 24.**

**This one is fairly straightforward, although I was frankly a bit creeped out by just ****_how_**** well this one worked. It's Ruby and Sam between seasons 3 and 4.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own from Popular from ****_Wicked _**** or Supernatural.***

Ruby:  
Sammy, now that we're friends, I've decided to make you my new project.

Sam:  
You sure you want to do that.

Ruby:  
Of course. It's best for me in the end.  
Whenever I see you with the power you can't use  
(and let's face it - not many have the power you can use)  
I know that I  
Must teach you everything  
And when Dean-o fell down into Hell  
I simply had to cast my spell  
I know, I know how to help you stop hurting  
And even in your case  
Though it's the toughest case that I could face  
Don't worry—I'm determined to succeed  
Follow my lead  
And yes, indeed  
You will be...

Powerful!  
You're gonna be powerful!  
I'll teach you the proper way  
You can kill and slay  
Like a way to exorcize  
I'll show you what you can drink  
Push them to the brink  
Maybe make your brother rise

If you're powerful!  
I'll help you be powerful!  
You'll hang with the right cohorts  
Though they're not your sort  
Know the stuff you've got to know  
So let's start  
'Cause you've got an awfully long way to go...

Don't be offended by my frank analysis  
Think of it as personality dialysis  
Now that I've chosen to become a pal, a trainer and adviser  
There's nobody wiser

Not when it comes to powerful—  
I know about powerful  
And with an assist from me  
To be who you'll be  
Instead of human you'll be wonderful  
There's nothing that can stop you  
From becoming powerful

La la la la  
I'm gonna make you powerful

When I see depressing creatures  
With unprepossessing features  
I remind them on their own behalf to think of  
Celebrated heads of state or  
Especially great communicators.  
Did they have brains or knowledge?  
Don't make me laugh!

They were powerful! Please—  
It's all about powerful!  
It's not about past or mood  
It's who you've subdued  
So it's very shrewd to be  
Very very powerful  
Like me!

Why Sammy, look at you  
You're talented

Sam:  
I have to go

Ruby:  
You're welcome!  
And though you protest  
Your disinterest  
I know deep down inside  
You're gonna come back to me  
And you won't find out that I lied

La la la la  
You'll be powerful  
Just not quite as powerful  
As me!

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**To Crowley'sMooseSquirrel'sAngel: Did I, or did I not tell you that you would get more of a cackling Ruby from today's song?**

**-Wiznerd**


	41. I'm Not That Girl

**AN- Day 5 of Wicked!**

**Over 4000 views! Thank you so much for everything. I am dumbfounded that people like these as much as they do, be they people that have been reviewing and prompting from the very first chapter (*ahem*Crowley'sMooseSquirrel'sAngel*ahem*), just people who read it and keep an eye out for new chapters, or anyone in between. I love you guys!**

**This one is unrequited Destiel from Cas's POV, set in season 4/5.**

**You know, with all the prompts I've received (and there have been a lot), I haven't gotten a single angsty romance one. The last angsty romance I posted was Grenade back in chapter 3, and that wasn't prompted. I just found that and wrote it myself. Well, you can't avoid it. I will write it whether you prompt it or not.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own I'm Not That Girl from ****_Wicked _**** or Supernatural.***

Hands touch, eyes meet  
Sudden silence, sudden heat  
Grace leaps wanting to be free  
He could be that boy  
But that's not for me

Don't dream too far  
Don't lose sight of who you are  
Don't remember what might be joy  
He could be that boy  
That's not for me

Ev'ry so often we long to steal  
To the land of what-might-have-been  
But that doesn't soften the ache we feel  
When reality sets back in

Fight back, slight win  
I have won some, but not him  
I can't tell him how I feel  
That's just how it goes  
And Heaven knows  
That's not for me

Don't wish, don't start  
Wishing only wounds the heart  
I wasn't born to be out and free  
There's a life he knows  
He loves it so  
That's not for me...

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**You know, the verse**

Ev'ry so often we long to steal  
To the land of what-might-have-been  
But that doesn't soften the ache we feel  
When reality sets back in

**really reminds me of fanfiction. Like, we like to create our own worlds and ideas for what could have happened, but it doesn't help the pain of canon when we come back to it. Just a thought.**

**-Wiznerd**


	42. Sentimental Man

**AN- Day 6 of Wicked!**

**Today's song is short but sweet. It's Bobby's perspective regarding Sam and Dean, set pre-series when they are still young and Sam hasn't left yet.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Sentimental Man from ****_Wicked _**** or Supernatural.***

I'm not a sentimental man,  
Who never thought he could be a father  
That's why I do the best I can  
To treat each boy John drops off here as a son, not soldier  
So Winchesters I'd like to let you play  
'Cause I think all children deserve to run all day  
And helping you with your torment allows me to feel so parental  
For I am,  
A sentimental man.

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	43. Defying Gravity

**AN- Day 7 of Wicked!**

**As the iconic song from Wicked, there is no way that I could do a Wicked special and not include Defying Gravity. As cruel as it may seem to do this (and trust me I've already been chewed out for it), this one is Cas's perspective when he's deciding to rebel.**

**I just had to include the duet with Galinda because of the lyrics, but I couldn't think of anyone for her to be. I just have her as "Allied angel" at the moment. but if any of you have any ideas, feel free to let me know. Gabriel and Balthazar don't really work, and the rest of the canon angels are just too dickish to work. The general attitude works with Sam and Dean, but they have to be angels to work in the context. Thoughts?**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Defying Gravity from ****_Wicked _**** or Supernatural.***

Allied angel:  
Castiel, why couldn't you have stayed calm, for once! Instead of flying off the handle - !

I hope you're happy  
I hope you're happy now  
I hope you're happy how you've  
Lost your place forever  
I hope you think you're clever

Cas:  
I hope you're happy  
I hope you're happy too  
I hope you're proud how you would  
Grovel in submission  
To just follow the mission

Both:  
So though I can't imagine how  
I hope you're happy  
Right now

Allied angel:  
Castiel, listen to me. Just say you're sorry!

You can still serve and aid heaven  
What you've worked and waited for  
You can have all you ever wanted -

Cas:  
I know  
But I don't want it - No!  
I can't want it anymore

Something has changed within me  
Something is not the same  
I'm through with playing by  
The rules of the archangels' game  
Too late for second-guessing  
Too late to go back to sleep  
It's time to trust my instincts  
Close my eyes  
And leap...

It's time to try defying gravity  
I think I'll try defying gravity  
And you can't pull me down

Allied angel:  
Can't I make you understand  
You're having delusions of grandeur?

Cas:  
I'm through accepting limits  
Cuz angels say they're so  
Some things I cannot change  
But till I try I'll never know  
Too long I've been afraid of  
Saying no to my orders  
Well I'm gone now  
And I am through with the horror

I'd sooner buy defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity  
And you can't pull me down!

Friend, come with me. Think of what we could to together.

Unlimited  
Together we're unlimited  
Together we'll be the greatest team  
There's ever been - angel!  
Dreams the way we planned 'em

Allied angel:  
If we work in tandem

Both:  
There's no fight we cannot win  
Just you and I, defying gravity  
With you and I defying gravity

Cas:  
They'll never bring us down!

Well, are you coming?

Allied angel:  
I hope you're happy  
I hope your happy now that you're choosing this -

Cas:  
You too-  
I hope it brings you bliss

Both:  
I really hope you get it  
And you don't live to regret it  
I hope you're happy in the end  
I hope you're happy my friend

Cas:  
So if you care to find me  
Look over God's green earth  
As someone told me lately  
Everyone has their own inner worth  
And if I'm flying solo  
At least I'm flying free  
To those who ground me  
Take a message back from me!

Tell them how I am defying gravity  
I'm flying high, defying gravity  
And soon I'll match them in renown  
And nobody in all heaven  
No matter how they all beckon  
Is ever gonna bring me down!

Allied angel:  
I hope you're happy

Angels:  
Look at him  
He's rebelled  
Get him!

Cas:  
Bring me down!

Angels:  
We all fight the rebels  
So we've got to bring him -

Cas:  
Ahhhh!

Angels:  
-Down!

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	44. Wonderful

**AN- Day 8 of Wicked!**

**Where are you Crowley'sMooseSquirrle'sAngel? Are you alright? Did something happen? I haven't heard anything from you and I'm getting worried.**

**This one is Metatron when he's convincing Cas to help him with his plan to "lock the angels in". (I won't spoil anything for anyone who hasn't seen it.)**

**If you listen to the song while you read these, I advise you to listen to the original Broadway version. The guy singing it sounds so much like Metatron it's scary. (I checked already, and it isn't the same guy.)**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Wonderful from ****_Wicked _**** or Supernatural.***

Metatron:  
I never asked for this,  
or planned it in advance.  
I was merely blown here by the winds of chance.  
I never saw myself as more in our society.  
I knew who I was, one of your dime-a-dozen mediocrities.  
Then, suddenly I'm there, at His feet, writing His word  
just because our blessed dad  
needed someone to just record  
Does it surprise you, I got hooked,  
and all too soon.  
What can I say?  
I got carried away, and landed in this small room

Wonderful, they called me wonderful,  
So I said, "Wonderful, if you insist.  
I will be wonderful" and they said, "Wonderful!"  
Believe me, it's hard to resist!  
Cause it feels wonderful, they think I'm wonderful.  
Hey, look who's wonderful, this angel crook  
Who ran from heaven when  
Our father left the den and hid here down on earth just reading books

You see, I never liked the family of my own, so I guess I just wanted to read everything.

Cas:  
So you lied to them.

Metatron:  
Castiel, here on earth, they believe all sorts of things that aren't true. They call it history.  
A man's called a traitor or liberator.  
A rich man's a thief or philanthropist.  
Is one a crusader or ruthless invader?  
It's all in which label is able to persist.  
There are precious few at ease  
With moral ambiguities, so they act as though they don't exist.  
They call me wonderful, so I am wonderful.  
In fact I agree with you so I'll help fight our kin  
And with my help, you can lock them in.  
At long long last receive their due long overdue.  
Castiel, the most celebrated  
Are the rehabilitated.  
There'll be such a whoop-de-doo,  
A celebration throughout all that's  
All to do with you! Wonderful,  
They'll call you wonderful!

Cas:  
It does sound wonderful!

Metatron:  
Trust me, it's fun!

Both:  
When you are wonderful,  
It would be wonderful! Wonderful, wonderful!

Metatron:  
One, two, and- ha ha!

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**It occurs to me that I have now written one Wicked song where Bobby is the Wizard, and one where Metatron is the Wizard. It's not the most comfortable comparison.**

**-Wiznerd**


	45. As Long As You're Mine

**AN- Day 9 of Wicked!**

**Crowley'sMooseSquirrel'sAngel has been found, and they are alright. Nothing catastrophic happened.**

**This one is a Destiel duet set in S4/5. It's mainly fluffy, but a little Dean angst snuck in there at the end before I could stop it. Seriously, it is so hard to write Dean in any way without angst. I'll be trying to write a happy song and "I don't deserve anything" will just show up. I can't stop it!**

***Disclaimer: I do not own As Long As You're Mine from ****_Wicked _**** or Supernatural.***

Dean:  
Kiss me too fiercely  
Hold me too tight  
I need help believing  
You're with me tonight.  
My wildest dreamings  
Could not foresee  
Lying beside you  
With you wanting me  
Just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
I've lost all resistance  
And crossed some borderline  
And if it turns out  
Life's over too fast  
I'll make every last moment last  
As long as you're mine

Cas:  
Maybe I've fallen  
Maybe I'll rise  
'Cause you've got me seeing  
Through different eyes  
I was gone when I  
Pulled you from Hell  
And somehow I'm feeling  
It's up that I fell

Both:  
Every moment  
As long as you're mine  
I'll wake up my body  
And make up for lost time

Cas:  
Say there's no future  
For us as a pair

Both:  
And though I may know  
I don't care  
Just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
Come be how you want to  
We'll never be divine  
Fight for our free will  
Until all is through  
And know I'll be here  
Holding you  
As long as you're mine

Cas:  
What is it?

Dean:  
It's just...for the first time...  
I feel...human.

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	46. No Good Deed

**AN- Day 10 of Wicked!**

**This is the last day of Wicked, so tomorrow we'll be back to the unrelated songs. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did!**

**This one is Sam's perspective right after Dean gets dragged to Hell and no demons are refusing to make deals with him. Additionally, this is before Ruby comes to him, and it's more of an attitude than anything he actually acts on. His hero complex is way too big for him to actually do anything like this.**

**A note on the chant: I considered making it a Latin chant, but I've studied Latin, so I wouldn't be able to just use an online translator. My perfectionism would demand that I do it perfectly, and that would just take way too long, especially doing it keeping the meter correct AND having the Latin relevant to what Sam is trying to do. Then I'd have to find some summoning ritual and it would just be WAY too much work and stress. So, I decided just to leave it as is. It's supposed to be a spell anyway, so just imagine the meaning you want.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own No Good Deed from ****_Wicked _**** or Supernatural.***

Dean!  
Eleka nahmen nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen  
Eleka nahmen nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen

Let his soul not be torn  
Let him stay off the chain  
Though they beat him  
Let him feel no pain  
Let him come back to life  
And however they try  
To destroy him  
Let him come to me...  
Let him come to me...

Eleka nahmen nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen  
Eleka nahmen nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka... eleka...

What good is this chanting?  
No demons will help me with my spell!  
I've already used already used all tricks that I can try  
My brother, where are you?  
Already down deep in Hell?  
One more disaster I can add to my  
Generous supply?

No good deed goes unpunished  
No act of charity goes unresented  
No good deed goes unpunished  
That's my new creed  
Our road of good intentions  
Led where such roads always lead  
No good deed  
Goes unpunished!

Father  
My fair Jessica  
My brother  
My brother!

One question haunts and hurts  
Too much, too much to mention:  
Was I really seeking good  
Or just seeking attention?  
Is that all good deeds are  
When looked at with an ice-cold eye?  
If that's all good deeds are  
Maybe that's the reason why

No good deed goes unpunished  
All helpful urges should be circumvented  
No good deed goes unpunished  
Sure, I meant well -  
Well, look at what well-meant did:  
All right, enough - so be it  
So be it, then:  
Let them all be agreed  
I'm wicked through and through  
Since I cannot succeed  
My brother, saving you  
I promise no good deed  
Will I attempt to do again  
Ever again  
No good deed  
Will I do again!

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	47. Can't Help Falling In Love

**AN-Over 5000 views! Thank you so much guys. I'm gonna have to stop doing this every thousand with how fast this is expanding, Wow. I cannot thank each and every one of you enough.  
**

**Ok, so I'm not sure if I'm sorry or not for this one. Tsukiko Uruhara prompted "Or something Elvis. I can dig Elvis." I have recently learned that that was, in fact a reference to the widely known Destiel fanfic ****_Twist and Shout_****, which I have not found time to read yet (and quite honestly have been avoiding because I hate reading angst). I asked a friend of mine (blame her!) if they knew any Elvis, and she gave me this one. I swear I didn't know, and now I don't know whether to cackle or be genuinely sorry. If you haven't read it, then no worries. This is just a fluffy romance. However, for those that have, just know that I didn't mean to. Blame Kayt!**

**Ok, after that build up, this one was prompted by Tsukiko Uruhara (as I mentioned), and is from Cas's POV in S4/5.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Can't Help Falling in Love or Supernatural.***

It's such an insult to my kin  
but I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay  
it would be a sin  
But I can't help falling in love with you

Like your birth and Sam's were caused by decree  
That's just how it goes  
some things are meant to be  
Take my hand, take my power too  
for I can't help falling in love with you

Like your birth and Sam's were caused by decree  
That's just how it goes  
some things are meant to be  
Take my hand, take my power too  
for I can't help falling in love with you  
for I can't help falling in love with you

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**We are currently at 99 reviews! The 100th reviewer will get... something. I don't know. Something of their request? A preview? I dunno. Maybe a cookie recipe?**

**-Wiznerd**


	48. Missing You

**AN- And the 100th review goes to Tricky Bird!**

**Tricky Bird: And what would that be? I've made plans for all the specific songs you've prompted. Do you mean the tribute to lost characters? Because I have a list of characters that need to be included, but I haven't found a good song to work with yet, I was planning on going on a search for one in a few days.**

**This song is a duet between Dean right after Sam leaves for college and Gabriel when he's deciding to go into hiding. Yay! Angst!**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Missing You from ****_A Very Potter Musical_**** or Supernatural.***

Dean:  
I blindly follow dad  
And I just remember mom  
My family wasn't ever quite the same.

But I had him, and life seemed fair  
Yes, I had him, and he was there...  
To give him strength, show concern  
Ask for nothing in return  
Say hello, talk him through  
Do the things that fathers should do...

And I'm missing you...  
I'm just missing you...

Gabriel:  
There it is, they fight  
Our family's out to dry  
The joy they said they felt, well, I guess it was a lie.

But when I had them, my life was fine  
When I had them, they were mine...  
Mike'd share his thoughts be a friend  
Stick with me until the end  
Luc'd take me flying, prank Mikey  
'Till Dad set the humans free…

Both:  
And I'm missing you...  
I'm just missing you...

Now I'm all alone  
Now you're gone for good  
Now I'm stuck right here  
Wishing I understood

Dean:  
You gave me hope  
When I couldn't fight...

Gabriel:  
You gave me candy  
And pranks every night...

Gabriel: (Dean:)  
And I'm missing you...  
(I'm just missing you...)  
I'm just missing you...  
(I'm just missing you...)

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**If you like Harry Potter and you haven't seen A Very Potter Musical, go watch it. Now. Seriously, you will not regret it. It's on YouTube. (If you have time, there are two sequels, which you also need to watch. They're caller A Very Potter Sequel and A Very Potter Senior Year.) GO. WATCH. NOW.**

**-Wiznerd**


	49. Heaven Sent

**AN- Tricky Bird: I'll get to work on that then. Any last ideas to add to it before I get to work? So far I'll be working off of tribute for characters we've lost. Any other details you want?**

**This song was prompted by thekatthatbarks, and it's Destiel from Dean's perspective. It isn't set at any specific point, but likely in the later seasons, just going by the "it's been a long time coming" line. I cannot believe how perfect this song was.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Heaven Sent by Hinder or Supernatural.***

It's freaking me out that I didn't see  
You're so damn hot Cas it's just crazy  
And without a doubt I still can't believe  
That you were right there in front of me

Never saw the chemistry  
That was there with you and me  
It's been a long time coming

Just waiting on an angel  
To take me out of my hell  
I'm falling for you  
Just dropping out of thin air  
You came out of nowhere  
Right out of the blue  
When heaven sent you

And night after night that I didn't sleep  
But that was before you came to help me  
When all of the demons were playing with me  
I'm glad you came down because I was in too deep

Never saw the chemistry  
That was there with you and me  
It's been a long time coming

Just waiting on an angel  
To take me out of my hell  
I'm falling for you  
Just dropping out of thin air  
You came out of nowhere  
Right out of the blue  
When heaven sent you

Just waiting on an angel  
To take me out of my hell  
I'm falling for you  
Just dropping out of thin air  
You came out of nowhere  
Right out of the blue

Just waiting on an angel  
To take me out of my hell  
I'm falling for you  
Just dropping out of thin air  
You came out of nowhere  
Right out of the blue

Right out of the blue  
When heaven sent you

Right out of the blue

When heaven sent you

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**What if I told you that I didn't change that chorus? I didn't touch it. It came that way. Quite honestly, I'm having trouble believing that this song wasn't written for Supernatural.**

**-Wiznerd**


	50. Fiction in the Fire

**AN- Tricky Bird: Perfect. I'll get on that. It's going to be so much fun!**

**I just want to make sure that everyone knows that I do do all prompts. Every time I get a prompt I look over the lyrics and get an idea of what I can do with it. Then I put it on my schedule and actually rewrite it when I get far enough ahead. (I do them in the order I have them on the schedule.) It's just that the list is getting so long that I'm afraid people might think I've missed or forgotten their prompts. I promise, I haven't. Heck, today's song was prompted back on May 12. So, I am doing all your prompts. They'll all surface eventually. I promise.**

**Anyway, today's was prompted by ThxAgain4TheTea. It can be set in really any season. It's at that point where Sam and/or Dean are starting to notice that something serious is going on with their relationship, but they decide denial is the best possible solution. You know that point. It always happens.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Fiction in the Fire by Adam Tell or Supernatural.***

It's getting hard to believe, we just can't live in fantasy  
Our oldest secret makes it hard for us to live  
We're different now under the threat  
We break, we fight, we get upset  
I know the signs but I won't stand to lose you yet

Thread the stitch, don't rip this right open  
Patch it quick before we find what's broken  
Holding on to hope we make it better  
Keeping calm, while we burn  
While we burn

Bleeding out, caving in  
Running low on safety pins  
We took the good and wore it down to the skin.  
We've both said things we haven't meant  
We bet it all on good intent.  
And now we're left with our, our lament.

Thread the stitch, don't rip this right open  
Patch it quick before we find what's broken  
Holding on to hope we make it better  
I keep you calm, while we burn  
While we burn

The flicker in your eye  
Can we keep this fire alive?

Holding on to hope we make it better  
Holding on to hope we make it better  
While we burn

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	51. Estranged

**AN- Today's song was prompted by Anhyrenkai, and it's Dean talking to Sam in season 3 when Dean's given up on saving himself from the deal.**

**Hmm, now that I think about it, seasons 3 and 10 have some serious parallels. Just replace the deal with the Mark of Cain. The writers did say there were some things they wanted to do in S3 but couldn't because of the writer's strike. Maybe they used S10 to use some of those ideas? They might've...**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Estranged by Guns n' Roses or Supernatural.***

When I'm talkin to myself  
And nobody's home  
I can fool myself  
I came in this world alone

So nobody ever told you Sammy  
How it was gonna be  
So what'll happen to you Sammy  
Guess we'll have to wait and see

Old at heart but I'm only 28  
And I'm much too young  
To go way down to Hell  
Young at heart but it's getting much too late  
To save my life from this damn spell

I don't know how you're supposed  
To find me lately  
And what more could you ask from me  
How could you say that I never needed you  
When you are everything  
Said you are everything to me

Young at heart and it gets so hard to wait  
When no one I know can seem to help me now  
Old at heart but I mustn't hesitate  
If I'm to find my own way out

Still talkin' to myself  
and nobody's home

So nobody ever told us Sammy  
How it was gonna be  
So what'll happen to you Sammy  
Guess we'll have to wait and see

When I find out all the reasons  
Maybe I'll find another way  
Find another day  
Have all the changing seasons of my life  
Maybe I'll get it right next time  
And now that you have felt the shroud  
Got your head out of the clouds  
You're back down on the ground  
And you don't talk so loud  
An you don't walk so proud  
Any more, and what for?

Well we jumped around the country  
Too many times to make a home  
I'm out here on my own, and drifting all alone  
If it doesn't show give it time  
To read between the lines  
'Cause I see my last day getting closer  
And the hounds at night they cry  
Seems everything we've ever known's here  
Why must I fall apart and die

You'll have to find someone new to replace me  
Guess you'll have to make it through, this time- Oh this time  
Without me

I knew the day was getting closer  
Though all I did was say deny  
But everything we've ever known's here  
I never wanted me to die

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**I think the part about this song that struck me the most was the line referring to the narrator as "only 28". It came that way, but Dean is actually 28 for a majority of season 3. Weird.**

**-Wiznerd**


	52. You Make It Easy

**AN- Today's song was prompted by ThxAgain4TheTea. It's Destiel from Cas's POV S4/5. Just a warning to anyone who listens to the song while reading, this one isn't on YouTube. To get it, just google "you make it easy Adam Tell". It's on Soundcloud for free.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own You Make It Easy by Adam Tell or Supernatural.***

If there's anything that you want me to do for you, tell me now.  
Wanna learn to be free,  
I've cleaned myself up, turn myself around.  
You make it easy to be here,  
You are the love I've never had.

I love it when you laugh at me,  
I make myself look a fool, to make you smile.  
Your love is like ecstasy, you voice your own thoughts, I love your style.  
You make it easy to believe, that you and I are meant to be.

So many things that I've said,  
Are simply not what I meant,  
So put this on the record,  
You make me who I want to be,  
You make a new angel out of me,  
You make it easy.

You're brightening up the hunting,  
I don't feel like it's the end of my life.  
Love our sweet goodbyes,  
But none of that stupid say you love me twice.  
You make it easy to forget,  
All of my closely held regrets.

So many things that I've said,  
Are simply not what I meant,  
So put this on the record,  
You make me who I want to be,  
You make a new angel out of me,  
You make it easy, a new angel out of me ...  
You make it easy, a new angel out of me ...

Who I am now, is not who I was then.  
I'm moving on to much better things,  
All the angels know me, they all want to kill me,  
But while my heart is healing,  
Stay close to me!

So many things that I've said,  
Are simply not what I meant,  
So put this on the record,  
You make me who I want to be,  
You make a new angel out of me!  
You make it easy!

So many things that I've said,  
Are simply not what I meant,  
So put this on the record,  
You make me who I want to be,  
You make a new angel out of me!  
You make it easy!

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	53. Never Too Late

**AN-As of yesterday at 8:19 pm, this story officially has more favourites than my story that has been on this site for a year and a half. Thank you so much to each and every one of you who have read, favourited, followed and reviewed this fic. I'm really glad you seem to like it so much.**

**Today's song was prompted incredibly specifically by Tricky Bird. Here's the quote: **

**"It fits Balthazar, with trying to keep Cas alive, but telling Cas that it doesn't matter if he doesn't belong and telling him that it's never too late to stop his stupid plan with Crowley."**

**Well, Tricky Bird, I hope I did your idea justice. By the way, the more specific the prompt, the easier it is for me to do. That didn't really apply with this one, but that was more to do with the fact that I was doing it with a migraine. (Being as stubborn as I am isn't the healthiest thing sometimes.)**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Never Too Late by Three Days Grace or Supernatural.***

This world will never be  
What we expected  
And though you don't belong  
Don't use this method  
Don't follow Crowley's deal  
How can I help you heal  
To make you feel like  
It's not too late  
It's never too late

Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You will use this to fight  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late

The boys have never seen  
This side reflected  
And if there's something wrong  
They won't have guessed it  
Don't follow Crowley's deal  
How can I help you heal  
To make you feel like  
It's not too late  
It's never too late

Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You will use this to fight  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late

The world we knew  
Won't come back  
The lives we've lost  
Can't get back  
The life we had  
Won't be ours again

This world will never be  
What we expected  
And though you don't belong

Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You will use this to fight  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late  
It's not too late  
It's never too late

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	54. Lay All Your Love On Me

**AN- So, a few weeks back I was listening to my music, and I was stunned by how many songs from one particular group I could do. As a result, the next nine days are going to be some of my favourite ABBA rewrites.**

**Today's is Destiel from Cas's POV in season 4 or maybe 5.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Lay All Your Love On Me by ABBA or Supernatural.***

I wasn't jealous before we met  
Now every woman I see is a potential threat  
And now you'll teach me to live again  
You've heard me saying that I serve no one but heaven  
But now it isn't true  
Now everything is new  
And all I've learned has overturned  
I beg of you...  
Don't go hiding your emotion  
Lay all your love on me

I wish I rebelled so long ago  
There is so much that they all made sure I didn't know  
I still don't know what you've done with me  
A full grown angel should never fall so easily  
I feel a kind of fear  
When I don't have you near  
Unsatisfied, I skip my pride  
I beg you dear...

Don't go hiding your emotion  
Lay all your love on me  
Don't give Sam all your devotion  
Lay all your love on me

I haven't had any love affairs  
I didn't want to, I gave no thought to what was theirs  
I used to think that was sensible  
It makes the truth even more incomprehensible  
'Cause everything is new  
And everything is you  
And all I've learned has overturned  
What can I do...

Don't go hiding your emotion  
Lay all your love on me  
Don't give Sam all your devotion  
Lay all your love on me

Don't go hiding your emotion  
Lay all your love on me  
Don't give Sam all your devotion  
Lay all your love on me

Don't go hiding your emotion  
Lay all your love on me  
Don't give Sam all your devotion  
Lay all your love on me

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	55. I Have a Dream

**AN- Day 2 of ABBA!**

**Well, I just spent several hours completing the monstrosity that is the "Regret Special" as I have nicknamed it. Tricky Bird, you're going to love this.**

**I got two more ABBA prompts yesterday, so it looks like we have eleven days of ABBA instead of nine.**

**Today's song is Sam's perspective in S2. It's mainly based around his comment about believing in angels in the episode with the fake angel priest spirit.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own I Have a Dream by ABBA or Supernatural.***

I have a dream, a way to cling  
To help me cope with everything  
I've lost all the wonder of a fairy tale  
I must take the future even if we fail  
I believe in angels  
Something good in everything I see  
I believe in angels  
Though I think that they won't come for me  
We are a team - I have a dream

I have a dream, a fantasy  
To help me through reality  
And our destination makes it worth the while  
Pushing through the darkness still another mile  
I believe in angels  
Something good in everything I see  
I believe in angels  
Though I think that they won't come for me  
We are a team - I have a dream  
We are a team - I have a dream

I have a dream, a way to cling  
To help me cope with everything  
I've lost all the wonder of a fairy tale  
I must take the future even if we fail  
I believe in angels  
Something good in everything I see  
I believe in angels  
Though I think that they won't come for me  
We are a team - I have a dream  
We are a team - I have a dream

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	56. SOS

**AN- Day 3 of ABBA!**

**Today's chapter is a bit of an experiment. Not in the content, but in the chapter itself. You see, I'm at my Nana's house, and she doesn't have wifi, let alone a computer. As a result, I'm seeing how well mobile uploads work. Here's hoping this works.**

**This song is set from the perspective of either Sam or Dean after they have a fight or one of them dies. It's a bit ambiguous. It's definitely in the later seasons, though.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own SOS by ABBA or Supernatural.***

Where are those happy days, they seem so hard to find  
I tried to reach for you, but you have closed your mind  
Whatever happened to our bond  
I wish I understood  
It used to be so nice, it used to be so good

So when you're near me, brother can't you hear me  
SOS  
The love you gave me, nothing else can save me  
SOS  
When you're gone  
How can I even try to go on  
When you're gone  
Though I try, how can I carry on?

You seem so far away, though you are standing near  
This makes me feel alive, but something died I fear  
I really tried to save them all  
I wish I understood  
What happened to our life, it used to be so good

So when you're near me, brother can't you hear me  
SOS  
The love you gave me, nothing else can save me  
SOS  
When you're gone  
How can I even try to go on?  
When you're gone  
Though I try, how can I carry on?

So when you're near me, brother can't you hear me  
SOS  
And the love you gave me, nothing else can save me  
SOS  
When you're gone  
How can I even try to go on?  
When you're gone  
Though I try, how can I carry on?

Where are those happy days, they seem so hard to find…

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	57. Chiquitita

**AN- Day 4 of ABBA!**

**Yay! The mobile upload works! That means I can post without a problem while I'm away for a week without wifi in July.**

**Today's song is Dean talking to Sam during any point where Sam is grieving someone's death. It's a bit out of character, because Dean would never actually talk about feelings, so maybe it's more in his head.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Chiquitita by ABBA or Supernatural.***

Little brother, tell me what's wrong  
You're enchained by your own sorrow  
In your eyes there is no hope for tomorrow  
How I hate to see you like this  
There is no way you can deny it  
I can see that you're oh so sad, so quiet

Little brother, tell me the truth  
I'm a shoulder you can cry on  
Your family, I'm the one you must rely on  
You were always sure of yourself  
It's a storm that we can both weather  
I hope we can patch it up together

Little brother, you and I know  
How the battles come and they go and the scars they're leaving  
You'll be fighting once again and the pain will end  
You will have no time for grieving  
Little brother, you and I cry  
But the sun is still in the sky and shining above you  
Let me see you fight once more like you did before  
Find a new hunt, little brother  
Fight once more like you did before  
Find a new hunt, little brother

So the walls came tumbling down  
And their life's a blown out candle  
They're gone and it seems too hard to handle  
Little brother, tell me the truth  
There is no way you can deny it  
I see that you're oh so sad, so quiet

Little brother, you and I know  
How the battles come and they go and the scars they're leaving  
You'll be fighting once again and the pain will end  
You will have no time for grieving  
Little brother, you and I cry  
But the sun is still in the sky and shining above you  
Let me see you fight once more like you did before  
Find a new hunt, little brother  
Fight once more like you did before  
Find a new hunt, little brother  
Fight once more like you did before  
Find a new hunt, little brother

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	58. The Name of the Game

**AN- Day 5 of ABBA!**

**Today's song is Destiel set in early S4 with Cas talking to Dean. Honestly, if you ignore one or two lyrics, it can simply be interpreted as platonic. It's actually pretty canon compliant, now that I think about it. Go ahead and read it however you want to.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own The Name of the Game by ABBA or Supernatural.***

I've seen you twice, in a short time  
Only a bit since we started  
It seems to me, for every time  
I'm getting more open-hearted

I am a rebellious case  
They just never could reach me  
And I think I can see in your face  
There's a lot you can teach me  
So I wanna know..

What's the name of the game?  
Does it mean anything to you?  
What's the name of the game?  
Can you feel it the way I do?  
Tell me please, 'cause I have to know  
I'm an angel fighter, so who is the foe

And you make me talk  
And you make me feel  
And you make me show  
What I'm trying to conceal  
If I trust in you, would you let me down?  
Would you laugh at me, if I said I care for you?  
Could you feel the same way too?  
I wanna know..

The name of the game

I have orders, things I must do  
They want us fully united  
Now I am here, talking to you  
No wonder I get excited

Your smile, and the sound of your voice  
And the way you see through me  
Got a feeling, that I have a choice  
And it means a lot to me  
So I wanna know..

What's the name of the game?  
(Your smile and the sound of your voice)  
Does it mean anything to you?  
(Got a feeling that I have a choice)  
And it means a lot, what's the name of the game?  
(Your smile and the sound of your voice)  
Can you feel it the way I do?  
Tell me please, 'cause I have to know  
I'm an angel fighter, so who is the foe

And you make me talk  
And you make me feel  
And you make me show  
What I'm trying to conceal  
If I trust in you, would you let me down?  
Would you laugh at me, if I said I care for you?  
Could you feel the same way too?  
I wanna know..  
Oh yes I wanna know..

The name of the game  
(I am a rebellious case)  
Does it mean anything to you?  
(But I think I can see in your face)  
That it means a lot  
What's the name of the game?  
(Your smile and the sound of your voice)  
Can you feel it the way I do?  
(Got a feeling that I have a choice)  
And it means a lot, what's the name of the game?  
(I am a rebellious case)  
Does it mean anything to you?  
(But I think I can see in your face)  
That it means a lot

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	59. One Of Us

**AN- Day 6 of ABBA!**

**Today's song is based around something that must have happened. We know that Sam blew up at John before running off to Stanford, so chances are that there were times that Sam regretted his choice. There must have been times when he wished he had never left and just wanted to be back with his family. This song is Sam having one of those times.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own One Of Us by ABBA or Supernatural.***

It passed me by, a life one might find normal  
You were, I felt, forcing me in the paranormal  
My picture clear, everything seemed so easy  
And so I dealt you the blow  
And I just had to go  
Now it's different, I want you to know

One of us is crying  
One of us is lying  
In his lonely bed  
Staring at the ceiling  
Wishing he was off with you instead  
One of us is lonely  
One of us is only  
Waiting for a call  
Sorry for himself, feeling stupid feeling small  
Wishing he had never left at all

I'd had enough of houses that we found haunted  
I felt you kept me away from the life that I wanted  
I was a child, stubborn and misconceiving  
That's how I started the show  
One of us had to go  
Now I've changed and I want you to know

One of us is crying  
One of us is lying  
In his lonely bed  
Staring at the ceiling  
Wishing he was off with you instead  
One of us is lonely  
One of us is only  
Waiting for a call  
Sorry for himself, feeling stupid feeling small  
Wishing he had never left at all  
Never left at all

Staring at the ceiling  
Wishing he was off with you instead  
One of us is lonely  
One of us is only  
Waiting for a call

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**I like the little meta moment in "that's how I started the show". It is, technically.**

**-Wiznerd**


	60. Angeleyes

**AN- Day 7 of ABBA!**

**When I saw this song, I just had to do it. I mean, look at the name! So, this one is Destiel with Dean angsting over Cas's betrayal in S6.**

**You know Dean's awkward "You know who spies of people Cas? Spies."? Well, I incorporated it here and I love it. Hope you do too!**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Angeleyes by ABBA or Supernatural.***

Ah-ha-ha, ah-aaaah  
Ah-ha-ha, ah-aaaah  
Ah-ha-ha, keep thinking 'bout his angeleyes  
I keep thinking, a-aaah

Last night he came to me in my sleep and he told me  
That he had to do this for all our free will  
And the look that he gave me made me feel free  
'Cause he always used to look at me that way  
When I thought that he would always help us out of the fray  
Ah-ha-ha, before he thought to betray

Look into his angeleyes  
One look and you're hypnotized  
He'll take your heart and you must pay the price  
Look into his angeleyes  
You'll think you're in paradise  
And one day you'll find out he is one who spies  
Don't look too deep into those angeleyes  
Oh no no no no

Ah-ha-ha, ah-aaaah  
Ah-ha-ha, ah-aaaah  
Ah-ha-ha, keep thinking 'bout his angeleyes  
I keep thinking, a-aaah

Sometimes when I'm lonely I sit and think about him  
And it hurts to remember all the good times  
When I thought I could never live without him  
And I wonder does it have to be the same  
Every time when I see him, will it bring back all the pain?  
Ah-ha-ha, how can I forget that name?

Look into his angeleyes  
One look and you're hypnotized  
He'll take your heart and you must pay the price  
Look into his angeleyes  
You'll think you're in paradise  
And one day you'll find out he is one who spies  
Don't look too deep into those angeleyes  
Crazy 'bout his angeleyes  
Angeleyes  
Once he took my heart and now I pay the price  
Look into his angeleyes  
You'll think you're in paradise  
And one day you'll find out he is one who spies  
Don't look too deep into those angeleyes  
Oh no no no no

Ah-ha-ha, ah-aaaah  
Ah-ha-ha, ah-aaaah

Ah-ha-ha, keep thinking, ah-aaaah  
Keep thinking 'bout his angeleyes  
Ah-ha-ha, keep thinking, ah-aaaah  
Keep thinking, I had to pay the price

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	61. Our Last Summer

**AN- Day 8 of ABBA!**

**There is more than one way to read this one. I originally wrote it as Dean remembering the last summer before Sam left for college before S1, but it can also be read as Dean at the same point remembering the last summer before Sam found out about what their Dad actually did. Either way it pulls at the heartstrings.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Our Last Summer by ABBA or Supernatural.***

The summer air was soft and warm  
The feeling right, the city night  
Did it's best to please us  
And strolling all around each day  
We had a drink in each cafe  
And you  
You talked of politics, philosophy and I  
Smiled like a proud father  
We had our life  
It was not quite so full of strife

I can still recall our last summer  
I still see it all  
Hiding all the pain, laughing in the rain  
Our last summer  
Memories that remain

We made our way out of the motel  
And we sat down in the grass  
Despite the cold weather  
That was as good as it could get  
It was the age of less regret  
Oh yes  
Those crazy years, that was the time  
Of our life together  
But underneath we had a fear of flying  
Of losing Dad, a fear of quickly dying  
We took the chance  
Like we were dancing our last dance

I can still recall our last summer  
I still see it all  
In the tourist jam, round the Hoover Dam  
Our last summer  
Not out on the lam

Fast food restaurants  
Our last summer  
Morning croissants  
Living for the day, worries far away  
Our last summer  
We could laugh and play

And now you're working in college  
The geeky man, the football fan  
And you don't go hunting  
You could live long  
But Dad's out hunting and he's gone

I can still recall our last summer  
I still see it all  
Hiding all the pain, laughing in the rain  
Our last summer  
Memories that remain  
I can still recall our last summer  
I still see it all  
In the tourist jam, round the Hoover Dam  
Our last summer  
Not out on the lam  
Fast food restaurants  
Our last summer  
Morning croissants  
We were living for the day, worries far away...

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	62. Honey Honey

**AN- Day 9 of ABBA!**

**My girlfriend and I have a running joke where whenever we see something romantic in a book or movie or something, we stick "buddy" on the end of it in reference to Destiel. That surfaced when I was doing this song, which is Destiel from Dean's perspective in S4/5. It reference the first episode of S4, but it also mentions Cas rebelling against the angels, so it's probably later on.**

**Dean's a bit out of character in this one. There is no way he would ever express emotions like this. Actually, this seems like how he might behave if he was on some really strong pain medication. I like that mental image. I'm gonna stick with that.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Honey Honey by ABBA or Supernatural.***

Dean:  
Buddy buddy, how you thrill me, ah-hah, buddy buddy  
Buddy buddy, nearly kill me, ah-hah, buddy buddy  
I'd heard about you before  
I wanted to know some more  
And now I know what she meant, down here you were sent  
Oh, you make me dizzy

Buddy buddy, let me feel it, ah-hah, buddy buddy  
Buddy buddy, don't conceal it, ah-hah, buddy buddy  
The way that you win the fight  
The way that you do what's right  
I feel like I wanna sing when you do your thing

Cas:  
I don't wanna help the angels, I don't wanna see you die  
So keep fighting them, Dean, they'll try to make you comply

Dean:  
But I'm gonna stick with you, Cas, you'll never get rid of me  
There's no other place in this world where I rather would be

Buddy buddy, touch me, buddy, ah-hah, buddy buddy  
Buddy buddy, hold me, buddy, ah-hah, buddy buddy  
I have seen you come so far  
And I know just who you are  
And, buddy, to say the least, you're a dog-gone beast

Cas:  
So keep fighting them, Dean, they'll try to make you comply

Dean:  
There's no other place in this world where I rather would be

Buddy buddy, how you thrill me, ah-hah, buddy buddy  
Buddy buddy, nearly kill me, ah-hah, buddy buddy  
I heard about you before  
I wanted to know some more  
And now I know what she meant, down here you were sent

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**I cannot read this one without snickering because of the "buddy" thing.**

**-Wiznerd**


	63. Thank You For the Music

**AN- Day 10 of ABBA!**

**I'll admit, when Lisa Boon prompted this at the beginning of the ABBA special, my first thought was "What the FUCK am I supposed to do with that?" Well, thank you for prompting it, Lisa Boon, because I absolutely adore how this came out. Thanks.**

**This one is a fandom perspective. There's only one line that makes it Supernatural specific, so if you ignore that it could be for any fandom, really.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Thank You For the Music by ABBA or Supernatural.***

I'm nothing special, in fact I'm a bit of a bore  
If I tell a joke, I stole it right off of Tumblr  
But I have a talent, I'll make all things gay  
And watch several seasons in less than a day  
My family isn't proud  
All I want is to share with a crowd

So I say  
Thank you for the fandom, the shows I'm watching  
Thanks for all the folks I'm stalking  
Who can live without it, I ask in all honesty  
What would life be?  
Without a fic or a con what are we?  
So I say thank you for the fandom  
For giving it to me

I knew that I was lost to it when I felt that jolt  
That twinge deep inside when they were searching for the Colt  
And I've often wondered, how did it all start?  
Who found out that nothing can capture a heart  
Like a fluffy fic can?  
Well, whoever it was, I'm a fan

So I say  
Thank you for the fandom, the shows I'm watching  
Thanks for all the folks I'm stalking  
Who can live without it, I ask in all honesty  
What would life be?  
Without a fic or a con what are we?  
So I say thank you for the fandom  
For giving it to me

Please come to my town, you've been to cons everywhere else  
I wanna see you talk in person for once  
What a joy, I would die for the chance

Thank you for the fandom, the shows I'm watching  
Thanks for all the folks I'm stalking  
Who can live without it, I ask in all honesty  
What would life be?  
Without a fic or a con what are we?  
So I say thank you for the fandom  
For giving it to me

So I say thank you for the fandom  
For giving it to me

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**Now I'll get back to my online math course that I'm taking over the break because I am physically and mentally incapable of enjoying time off like a normal human being. Seriously, I'm almost finished it already. Why must I be this way...**

**-Wiznerd**


	64. Slipping Through My Fingers

**AN- Day 11 of ABBA!**

**Well, today is the last day of ABBA. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. I got a prompt for another ABBA song, but I'm just going to put that one at the end of the line because I didn't have enough warning on it. Anyway, tomorrow I'll go back to the unrelated songs, and I don't have any more of these series set up.**

**Today's song was prompted by Lisa Boon, and it's Dean talking about Sam when he leaves for college. Lisa Boon is actually seeing what she can do with it too, and we decided to compare what the other one came up with. I'd tell you to check it out, but it isn't up yet. I'll let you know when it is so anyone interested can check it out.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Slipping Through My Fingers by ABBA or Supernatural.***

Suitcase in hand, he leaves home after that fight with dad  
Storming away to begin his life alone  
I watch him go with a surge of that well known sadness  
And I have to sit down for a while  
The feeling that I'm losing him forever  
And without really entering his world  
I'm glad whenever I can share his laughter  
My clever little bro

Slipping through my fingers all the time  
I try to capture every minute  
The feeling in it  
Slipping through my fingers all the time  
Do I really see what's in his mind  
Each time I think I'm close to knowing  
He keeps on growing  
Slipping through my fingers all the time

Sleep in our eyes, him and me at the breakfast table  
Barely awake I let precious time go by  
Then when he's gone, there's that odd melancholy feeling  
And a sense of guilt I can't deny  
What happened to the fun we planned together  
The places that we thought that we could go  
Well, some of that we did, but most we didn't  
And why, well we both know

Slipping through my fingers all the time  
I try to capture every minute  
The feeling in it  
Slipping through my fingers all the time  
Do I really see what's in his mind  
Each time I think I'm close to knowing  
He keeps on growing  
Slipping through my fingers all the time

Sometimes I wish that I could freeze the picture  
And save it from the funny tricks of time

Slipping through my fingers all the time

Suitcase in hand, he leaves home after that fight with dad  
Storming away to begin his life alone

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	65. Regret Special!

**AN- Today's song is special. For the 100th review, Tricky Bird requested a tribute to all the characters that we've loved and lost. I have named it the Regret Special, as you might've noticed in the title. Given the number of these characters that there have been, this is more than just a song. I found a song, and messed with it until it worked for my purposes. If you listen to the song while reading the chapter, I recommend you just listen to it once or twice to get an idea of the tune then read this. (I repeated the song up to the end of the second verse 5 times, then let it finish.)**

**The characters used are as follows:  
Mary  
Jessica  
Ash  
Andy  
Agent Hendrickson  
Bela  
Adam  
Henry Winchester  
Jo  
Ellen  
Gabriel  
Benny  
Bobby  
Rufus  
Balthazar  
Samandriel  
Kevin  
Charlie  
Gadreel  
Death**

**That is an edited list, by the way. (An earlier version of this list included "Everyone")**

**To give you an idea of the format, each verse has eight lines that are separated into groups of four. Each group of four in a character, and I tried to pair the characters logically. For example, the Jo and Ellen four-line-segments are together. I hope it isn't too confusing.**

**Anyway, sorry for the extremely long AN. Enjoy!**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Regret by Banky (though it's mangled almost beyond recognition) or Supernatural.***

It's been so long, but still I miss you each day  
Mom I'm sorry that you had to go that way  
Time has gone now, and the demon is gone  
But I know that your death was what burned that John

You're dead too now, that damn demon struck again  
If only I'd known all that I know now then  
You burned like Mom did, sent me on my path  
Your loss it seems it set free all my wrath

Every single hour,  
Of every single day, I  
Miss you more and more,  
Don't know what to say, I  
Lost you in the war,  
Let you fall astray  
And now you're gone

Wanna take it back to the day when we first met,  
If I could, I'd start all over again...  
Your loss is my regret

Wanna take it back to the day when we first met,  
If I could, I'd start all over again...  
Your loss is my regret

You'd have helped us stop so much pain  
Your MIT skills might've saved the slain  
Should have saved you from the Roadhouse fire  
You became just Ash in your death pyre

Should have saved you from that traitor Ava  
Your optimism never did waver  
Sent gay porn to the guy you hated  
But we couldn't stop the death life fated

Every single hour,  
Of every single day, I  
Miss you more and more,  
Don't know what to say, I  
Lost you in the war,  
Let you fall astray  
And now you're gone

Wanna take it back to the day when we first met,  
If I could, I'd start all over again...  
Your loss is my regret

Wanna take it back to the day when we first met,  
If I could, I'd start all over again...  
Your loss is my regret

And you Agent, you followed us for so long  
Then you learned that you were the one in the wrong  
You got us out, helped us fight the demons  
But then Lilith killed you to help her scheming

You sly girl you caused us problems several times  
Man, you involved us quite often in your crimes  
Then you left us, taken by the Hellhounds  
We're so sorry we didn't come around

Every single hour,  
Of every single day, I  
Miss you more and more,  
Don't know what to say, I  
Lost you in the war,  
Let you fall astray  
And now you're gone

Wanna take it back to the day when we first met,  
If I could, I'd start all over again...  
Your loss is my regret

Wanna take it back to the day when we first met,  
If I could, I'd start all over again...  
Your loss is my regret

Our third brother we never knew  
You're still down there, that's something we'll have to do  
Cas pulled Sam out but left you to burn  
Your death is one that we forgot to mourn

Dad thought you left but you told us the truth  
If only he'd known you in his youth  
It seems we just can't keep family  
As you died while you were in agony

Every single hour,  
Of every single day, I  
Miss you more and more,  
Don't know what to say, I  
Lost you in the war,  
Let you fall astray  
And now you're gone

Wanna take it back to the day when we first met,  
If I could, I'd start all over again...  
Your loss is my regret

Wanna take it back to the day when we first met,  
If I could, I'd start all over again...  
Your loss is my regret

Wish we'd got you out of that small corner store  
You helped us out when we went up against War  
You weren't in heaven when we were up there  
Wish you were around, we miss your daring flair

Couldn't save your daughter, and you died there too  
We never really got the chance to thank you  
You sacrificed your life so we could live  
We know that ourselves we'll never forgive

Every single hour,  
Of every single day, I  
Miss you more and more,  
Don't know what to say, I  
Lost you in the war,  
Let you fall astray  
And now you're gone

Wanna take it back to the day when we first met,  
If I could, I'd start all over again...  
Your loss is my regret

Wanna take it back to the day when we first met,  
If I could, I'd start all over again...  
Your loss is my regret

We're sorry that we stabbed you twice  
You helped us so you just had to pay the price  
You were funny though you were a dick  
Now we hope that this is just a trick

You helped Dean out while he was stuck in there  
I wish you were here to help Dean's despair  
You sacrificed yourself to help him  
Like most near us you met a fate quite grim

Every single hour,  
Of every single day, I  
Miss you more and more,  
Don't know what to say, I  
Lost you in the war,  
Let you fall astray  
And now you're gone

Wanna take it back to the day when we first met,  
If I could, I'd start all over again...  
Your loss is my regret

Wanna take it back to the day when we first met,  
If I could, I'd start all over again...  
Your loss is my regret

No matter what they say you were our father  
You just helped us when life got even harder  
We're so glad you could stay after being shot  
But you left us and our attempts were for naught

You helped Bobby, and for that we thank you so  
A hunter's life will always be full of woe  
The Khan worm took you while using Bobby  
It's the danger of this horrid hobby

Every single hour,  
Of every single day, I  
Miss you more and more,  
Don't know what to say, I  
Lost you in the war,  
Let you fall astray  
And now you're gone

Wanna take it back to the day when we first met,  
If I could, I'd start all over again...  
Your loss is my regret

Wanna take it back to the day when we first met,  
If I could, I'd start all over again...  
Your loss is my regret

You did whatever you wanted  
No matter what the price you were not halted  
You helped us and Cas killed you for it  
We will always mourn your silenced wit

You were so innocent before you died  
The only angel always on our side  
But then Naomi ordered your death  
And Castiel made you breathe your last breath

Every single hour,  
Of every single day, I  
Miss you more and more,  
Don't know what to say, I  
Lost you in the war,  
Let you fall astray  
And now you're gone

Wanna take it back to the day when we first met,  
If I could, I'd start all over again...  
Your loss is my regret

Wanna take it back to the day when we first met,  
If I could, I'd start all over again...  
Your loss is my regret

You never wanted this, you were dragged right in  
AP could never prep you for our life sin  
Crowley kidnapped you but you held on strong  
You and your mother helped us out for so long

You just left us, you died saving both of us  
Our geeky little sister, you were so nuts  
Without your help we would not be here today  
Still I wish that you were here every day

Every single hour,  
Of every single day, I  
Miss you more and more,  
Don't know what to say, I  
Lost you in the war,  
Let you fall astray  
And now you're gone

Wanna take it back to the day when we first met,  
If I could, I'd start all over again...  
Your loss is my regret

Wanna take it back to the day when we first met,  
If I could, I'd start all over again...  
Your loss is my regret

Yeah you tricked us, but we forgive  
In the end you gave your life so we could live  
You just did what you thought right for you  
In the end you healed Sam though you weren't true

For a horseman you weren't really that bad  
You helped Dean fight back because you were mad  
Sorry that we killed you, but we had to  
Otherwise who knows what would have ensued

Every single hour,  
Of every single day, I  
Miss you more and more,  
Don't know what to say, I  
Lost you in the war,  
Let you fall astray  
And now you're gone

Wanna take it back to the day when we first met,  
If I could, I'd start all over again...  
Your loss is my regret

Wanna take it back to the day when we first met,  
If I could, I'd start all over again...  
Your loss is my regret

Wanna take it back to the place where we first met,  
If I could, I'd start all over again...  
Your loss is my regret

Wanna take it back to the day when we first met,  
If I could, I'd start all over again...  
Your loss is my regret

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**Especially you, Tricky Bird. Did I live up to your expectations?**

**-Wiznerd**


	66. Titanium

**AN- Sorry this is so late today. I had a late shift at work and I couldn't get to my computer until a few minutes ago.**

**Writing this song (prompted by Crowley'sMooseSquirrel'sAngel), it started out as Dean being happy (for once) about how good of a hunter he is, based around his line in S5 to the hunters who kill him and Sam. (For those who don't remember, "Go ahead, Roy, do it. But I'm going warn you, when I come back I'm going to be pissed. C'mon! Let's get this show on the road.") Yeah, it started that way. Then angsty Dean reared his head, and now it's him angsting in S10 about how he has the Mark of Cain and he'll give in eventually because he can't be cured. You probably needed something happy after yesterday, but, well, oops. Sorry.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Titanium by David Guetta or Supernatural.***

You try to help,  
But you can't do a thing for me  
I'm talking loud, not saying much  
I fight the Mark but in the end I'll lose someday  
You cure me some, but it won't last

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Sam's dismay, I can't be saved  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't die  
I am invincible  
You shoot me down but I won't die  
I am invincible

Cut me down  
But you'll have to live with what I am  
Lost hope and murdered love  
Do your best, you won't win soon I'll give in  
I'm talking loud not saying much

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Sam's dismay, I can't be saved  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't die  
I am invincible  
You shoot me down but I won't die  
I am invincible  
I am invincible  
I am invincible

Stone-heart, demon won  
Killing people just for fun  
Stone heart loves making you hurt

You shoot me down but I won't die  
I am invincible  
You shoot me down but I won't die  
I am invincible  
You shoot me down but I won't die  
I am invincible  
You shoot me down but I won't die  
I am invincible  
I am invincible

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	67. Won't Let You Go

**AN- Crowley'sMooseSquirrel'sAngel prompted this one, and it's Destiel from Dean's perspective when he's looking for Cas in Purgatory.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Won't Let You Go by Shannon Noll or Supernatural.***

Out here alone, so far away  
And I'm wishing that you could have stayed  
Right here with me, to fight them off  
But now I pray to you each night and day  
Buddy I just wanna say

Wherever you are, I want you to know  
I will be right there, I won't let you go  
No matter how far or how long the road  
I won't leave you here, I won't let you go

Right from the start, you captured my heart  
And you guided me out of the dark  
Gave me the faith when no one believed  
Showed me there's nothing that I couldn't be  
Buddy I wish you could see  
Yeah

Wherever you are, I want you to know  
I will be right there, I won't let you go  
No matter how far or how long the road  
I won't leave you here, I won't let you go

Wishing you were here, wishing we were home  
All you gotta do is just say

I need you too, I won't let you go  
I need you too, I won't let you go

Wherever you are, I want you to know  
I will be right there, I won't let you go  
No matter how far or how long the road  
I won't leave you here, I won't let you go

Wherever you are, I want you to know  
I will be right there, I won't let you go  
No matter how far or how long the road  
I won't leave you here, I won't let you go

I need you, Cas, I won't let you go

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	68. Your Guardian Angel

**AN- People keep prompting I See Fire by Ed Sheeran (well, two people). I'll do it (roughly August 11), but I would like to bring to your attention that that song was, in fact, written for The Hobbit. It mentions several aspects of The Hobbit very specifically. Just thought I'd bring it to your attention.**

**This song is angsty Destiel from Cas's POV through the seasons. I know for a fact that when puffskienoverlordofdarkness prompted this, they didn't realize that it was angsty. Well, sorry about that. I just worked with what i was given.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus or Supernatural.***

When I see you smile  
My day gets better  
You don't ever  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through your soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you keeps me from heaven

It's okay  
It's okay  
It's okay  
Seasons are changing  
And years are passing  
And stars are falling 'cause of us  
Days get harder and nights are shattered  
I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you keeps me from heaven

'Cause you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
'Cause I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll pray, whoa, pray, whoa

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though life gets harder each day

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you keeps me from heaven

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you keeps me from heaven

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	69. One Day More

**AN- From Guest, this song is just about everyone right before the S5 finale. I have to say, the hardest part of writing this one was deciding who would be who. In the end, I actually declared Cosette an optional character (she shares all her lines with Marius in the song anyway), and removed all romance from the song, despite that being a major plot point in the book (yeah, it was a book first).**

**I'm particularly proud of Gabriel and Balthazar's parts in this. They fit perfectly, and I barely had to change Balthy's! Their parts are my favourite.**

**Another side note, the lead rebel (whom we are supposed to cheer for in the original story) became Lucifer, and Javert, the antagonist, became Michael. I just thought it a bit weird that Lucifer, the ****_Devil_****, took the place of the good guys. Ah, well. That's what Supernatural does to you, isn't it.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own One Day More from ****_Les Misérables_**** or Supernatural.***

Dean:  
One day more!  
Another day, another destiny.  
This never-ending road of felony  
Now that Lucifer's got my bro  
We'll take this chance to beat our foe  
One day more!

Cas:  
I did not live until I came  
How can I live if I lose you two

Dean:  
One day more.

Cas:  
Tomorrow you will take them on  
And yet with you, my world has started!

Gabriel:  
One more day all on my own

Cas:  
Will we ever meet again?

Gabriel:  
One more day with them still fighting

Cas:  
I did choose to be with you

Gabriel:  
What a life I might have known

Cas:  
And I swear I will be true!

Gabriel:  
But I ran away from there!

Lucifer:  
One more day before the storm!

Cas:  
Do I follow where he goes?

Lucifer:  
At the field I'll keep my freedom

Cas:  
Shall I fight my brothers there?

Lucifer:  
When we meet after so long

Cas:  
Do I stay; and do I dare?

Lucifer:  
I did not deserve my time

All:  
The time is now, the day is here

Dean:  
One day more!

Michael:  
One day more to apocalypse,  
I will beat the traitor up  
We'll be ready for this monster  
He will wet himself with blood

Dean:  
One day more!

Balthazar:  
Watch 'em run amuck,  
Watch 'em as they fall,  
Never know your luck  
When there's a free for all,  
Here's a little 'dip'  
There a little 'touch'  
Most of them are goners  
So they won't miss much!

Angels (Two groups):  
1:  
One day to a new beginning  
2:  
Raise the flag of heaven high!  
1:  
We'll get rid of all men  
2:  
We'll get rid of all men  
1:  
There's a new world for the winning  
2:  
There's a new world to be won

Team Free Will:  
You won't beat the free will down

Cas:  
My place is here, I fight with you!

Dean:  
One day more!

Cas:  
I did not live until I came

Gabriel  
One more day all on my own!

Cas:  
How can I live if I lose you two

Michael:  
I will win against my brother  
I will triumph in the fight  
I will make myself a new world  
It like heaven will be bright

Dean:  
One day more!

Cas:  
Tomorrow you will take them on

Gabriel:  
What a life I might have known!

Cas:  
And yet with you my world has started

Michael:  
One day more to apocalypse,  
I will beat the traitor up  
We'll be ready for this monster

Balthazar:  
Watch 'em run amok  
Catch 'em as they fall  
Never know your luck  
When there's a free-for-all!

Dean:  
Tomorrow no one better pray  
Tomorrow is the judgment day****

All:  
Tomorrow we'll discover**  
**What angels in Heaven have in store!**  
**One more dawn  
One more day  
One day more!

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	70. Legacy

**AN-As of very early this morning, I now have every day up to the end of August booked. The next prompt I get will be posted in September. Thank you so much for everything, guys. I couldn't be doing this without every single one of you and all your wonderful prompts. Keep them rolling in!**

**From Miranda Raizel, this song is Dean's perspective in S6 and the beginning of S7. This one is a little bit different. In the original song, the lyrics are separated into four fairly distinct sections with instrumental breaks of varying lengths in between them. I took each of these sections and dedicated them to a different topic over the course of S6 and 7.**

**The first section is Dean to Cas about Soulless!Sam,  
The second section is Dean to Cas about Cas's betrayal.  
The third section is Dean regarding God!Cas.  
The fourth, and shortest, section is a bit of a third person talking about the incoming Leviathans.**

**Each section is separated by an extra space. It's simple, but I think it's pretty clear.**

**I have to say, the original lyrics of this song are really powerful and I would recommend that you at least look them up, even if this genre isn't your thing (it certainly isn't mine). The way it addresses war and its consequences is bone-chilling.**

**Sorry for the exceedingly long AN. On to the song!**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Legacy by Iron Maiden or Supernatural.***

Tell you a thing  
That you ought to know  
Two minutes of your time  
Then on you go

Tell tale of the man  
That fell to Hell  
But now he's here  
And not quite well

Down in the Cage  
He hurt every day  
And on his return  
Is not the same

The loss of his soul  
Has changed him inside  
Has altered his thoughts  
My Sam he is not

And strange as it sounds  
Death knows no bounds  
If he will get well  
Only time will tell  
Only time will tell

You stand with your power now  
But what did you bring to the table  
Brought us only holy sin  
Utter trust is a deadly thing

To the prayer of holy peace  
We didn't know what was lying underneath  
So how could we be such fools  
And to think that we thought you the answer

I can't begin to understand in all the lies  
But in your success I can see it in your eyes  
Just as clear as all your goals before this vow  
It really makes sense I can see it clearly now

Tangled up in a web of lies  
Could have been a way to prophesize  
Unaware of the consequence  
Not aware of the secrets that you kept

Nothing that we could believe  
To reveal the facade you have become  
Not a thing that we could foresee  
Not a sign that would tell us the outcome

You had us all strung out with promises of peace  
But all along your cover plan was to deceive  
Can it be put to rights now only time will tell  
Your actions here will send us back to hell as well

Left to all us golden sons  
All to pick up on the peace  
You could have given all of us  
A little chance...at least

Take the world to a better place  
Given them all just a little hope  
Just think what a legacy  
You now...will leave

We seem destined to live in fear  
And some that would say a new coming is near  
But where there's a life while there's hope  
That Cas won't self destruct

Why can't he see that he is wrong  
He is not God and he will never be  
But he was changed by the power  
If he doesn't stop we will all face our final hour

We live in an uncertain world  
Fear understanding and ignorance is leading to death  
We try while we hold our breath  
For him to let go of the souls

But some are just not wanting peace  
Their whole life is death and misery  
The only thing that they know  
Eat all of us life is cheap

They've found out our largest chink  
That man is teetering right on the brink  
They'll catch us all in their snare  
They benefit from death and pain and despair

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	71. How Long

**AN-This song was prompted by ****_someone_****, but for the life of me I can't find the original prompt anywhere. If you know, please let me know so I can give credit where credit is due. I normally make note of who prompts a song when I put it into my schedule, but apparently I forgot for this one. Whoever you are, I'm sorry!**

**Anyway, this song is Dean talking to Sam in S4 about Ruby. I think it fits best at the point where Sam finally comes clean about just how ****_involved_**** he became with Ruby while Dean was in Hell.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own How Long by Ace or Supernatural.***

How long has this been going on?  
How long has this been going on?

Well, your friend with her goals and persuasion  
Won't admit that it's part of a scheme  
But I can't help but have my suspicions  
'Cause I ain't quite as dumb as I seem

And you said you was never intending  
To do what is wrong for all  
But I think that we'll find at the ending  
She is trying to cause you to fall

How long has this been going on?  
How long has this been going on?

Oh, your friend with her goals and persuasion  
Won't admit that it's part of a scheme  
But I can't help but have my suspicions  
'Cause I ain't quite as dumb as I seem

Oh, you said you was never intending  
To do what is wrong for all  
But I think that we'll find at the ending  
She is trying to cause you to fall

And how long has this been going on?  
How long has this been going on?  
How long has this been going on?

How long has this been going on?  
How long has this been going on?

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	72. My Heart Will Go On

**AN-Tricky Bird: Yes, I said that yesterday would be a Balthazar song; however, a bunch of songs got pushed back by a day when I inserted the Regret Special, because I figured you would prefer it before August. The Balthy one was one of the ones that got pushed back, so today I give you the aforementioned Balthazar song. (By the way, it's fine that you asked. I don't find it rude. I understand how communication over the Internet can sound ruder than it is intended.)**

**So, as I mentioned in the above paragraph, today's song is Balthazar. I just knew I had to do this song when I started this fic, so here it is. This one is Balthazar bemoaning the song (if you forget the reference, go refresh yourself on S6E17 where Balthy unsinks the Titanic to stop the movie being made because he hates this song). This one makes me very happy.**

**This is unrelated, but is anyone else having trouble uploading document to Doc Manager? The last few days I've had to log out and log back in repeatedly to get anything other than "Fanfiction Error Type 2".**

***Disclaimer: I do not own My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion or Supernatural.***

Every day that I live  
You haunt me, I hear you,  
That is how I know I'll stop you

You have plagued me so long  
Can't take it anymore  
I'll stop you from being written

Ache, fake, whatever it takes  
I believe that my hate does go on  
Once more that song I abhor  
And you're here in my head  
And my hate will go on and on

Hate can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're gone

Hate was when I heard you  
That first time can't undo  
In my life I'll always despise

Ache, fake, whatever it takes  
I believe that my hate does go on  
Once more that song I abhor  
And you're here in my head  
And my hate will go on and on

I'm here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know I'll keep this boat afloat  
You'll stay forever this way  
We are safe from that song  
And my hate will go on and on

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**I just thought I should add that, with the number of times I had to listen to this song to write this, I fully agree with Balthazar at this point. I do not enjoy this song, to say the least. Seriously, one of the lyrics is "Love was when I loved you". Well, NO FUCKING SHIT. Sorry. I dislike this song greatly.**

**-Wiznerd**


	73. Three Little Maids From School

**AN- Happy birthday to my very good friend BaconWrappedRainbows!**

**EVERYBODY BUT TRICKY BIRD, SKIP THE FOLLOWING MASSIVE PARAGRAPH. IT IS NOT IN ANY WAY RELEVANT TO THE FIC.**

**Tricky Bird: Thank you so much. It means so much to me that I brightened up your day. Book-wise, I do have a few suggestions. I'm just going to assume that she's read or at least already considered Harry Potter. If she hasn't read the various Rick Riordan series (Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, Kane Chronicles), I think she definitely should. They're clever, funny, and just all around well written (if you've seen the movie, trust me they're absolutely nothing like that - those two movies are abominations). Ok, now I'll move on to the less mainstream material. I would highly recommend the Coldfire Trilogy by C S Friedman. They're a little old, so they're not the easiest to find, but they're totally worth it. If she wants something entertaining, but easy to read, I would recommend the Charlie Bone books. It's an 8 book series that may be a little below her reading level (I read them in grade 6), but they're fun to read either way. I still have my copies and pull them out from time to time.**

**I have started a fic essentially the same as this, but with Sherlock songs. Go check it out if you're interested!**

**From 3EyesRBetterThan1, this song is Sam, Dean and Bobby. Just that. It covers Bobby dying, but other than that it could be at most any point in the series. I'll admit, when I first read this prompt, I had no ****_clue_**** what I was going to do with this song. In the end, I really like this one. It gives me an evil grin.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Three Little Maids From School from The Mikado or Supernatural.***

Three angry men who hunt are we  
Running about fighting banshees  
Doing our best just to be free  
Three angry men who hunt

Everything is a source of pain  
Nothing's safe, they will all be slain  
Life is a curse and we complain  
Three angry men who hunt

Three angry men who, all unwary  
Fell in a life that is quite scary  
All of our friends we have to bury  
Three angry men who hunt  
Three angry men who hunt

One angry man thinks that he is scum  
Two angry men who have got no mum  
Three angry men is the total sum  
Three angry men who hunt

From three angry men take one away  
Two angry men remain, and they  
Will throw themselves right into the fray  
Three angry men who hunt  
Three angry men who hunt

Three angry men who, all unwary  
Fell in a life that is quite scary  
All of our friends we have to bury  
Three angry men who hunt  
Three angry men who hunt

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	74. Walkaway Joe

**AN- From Lisa Boon, this song is about Sam starting when Sam leaves for college and ending a little bit into S1. It's a third person perspective. Enjoy!**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Walkaway Joe by Trisha Yearwood or Supernatural.***

Father told his Sammy, don't run I said no  
Sam told his father hey I really gotta go  
Let me live my own life  
Fine go be normal get a wife  
Thus are the dreams of an average man  
He thought that was when his life truly began  
Life without his Dean  
Oh if he could've only seen  
But fate's got cards that it don't want to show  
And his bro's just

A walkaway Joe  
Born to be a leaver  
Tell you from the word go, destined for a reaper  
He'll never find a paradise  
They're gonna know it in a matter of time  
His bro's just a walkaway Joe

Now just a little while after Dean came in  
Came back home to find a fire so it begins  
His girl when up in flames  
He knows just the thing he can blame  
He only wanted love didn't bargain for this  
He'll go follow Dean into the deep abyss  
It's all that he has known  
He was raised to be alone  
So he'll ride this ride as far as it can go  
Cause his bro's just

A walkaway Joe  
Born to be a leaver  
Tell you from the word go, destined for a reaper  
He'll never find a paradise  
They're gonna know it in a matter of time  
His bro's just a walkaway Joe

Somewhere in a roadside motel room  
Alone in the silence he wakes up too soon  
And reaches for his gun  
But he'll find he has to run  
From the cold hard truth that fate has yet to show  
His bro's just

A walkaway Joe  
Born to be a leaver  
Tell you from the word go, destined for a reaper  
He'll never find a paradise  
But it is just another lesson in life  
His bro is a walkaway Joe

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**Remember, if you like this and also watch Sherlock, check out my series of Sherlock songs! I update every two days now, but that might increase to daily at a later point.**

**-Wiznerd**


	75. Barrett's Privateers (10 Season Special)

**AN- Well, I knew it was only a matter of time before someone prompted Uptown Funk. Honestly, I'm surprised it took this long.**

**From Guest, this is the 10 Season Special. Now, the original song only has nine verses, so I just repeated the last verse (then changed it, of course) and added an extra chorus to the end. I'm really proud of this one. It's set from the perspective of someone watching the show who has no idea what is coming.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Barrett's Privateers by Stan Rogers or Supernatural.***

Oh, the show starts and two blondes go up in flames  
How I wish they would just talk it out  
Their father is gone, so it begins  
Johnny gets the Colt but a truck does them in

God damn them all!  
I had thought I'd laugh at lines and at Sammy's lost shoe  
I'd feel no pain-shed no tears  
Now I'm a broken fan and I'm so full of fear  
No way it can get worse next year

John goes to Hell to save his son  
How I wish they would just talk it out  
Azazel takes Sam and he dies for real  
The demon's dead but Dean made a deal

God damn them all!  
I had thought I'd laugh at lines and at Sammy's lost shoe  
I'd feel no pain-shed no tears  
Now I'm a broken fan and I'm so full of fear  
No way it can get worse next year

They try to save Dean, but they can't break his deal  
How I wish they would just talk it out  
Demon named Ruby came, said she could help Sam out  
Hellhounds came, ripped up Dean and the last scene was his shout

God damn them all!  
I had thought I'd laugh at lines and at Sammy's lost shoe  
I'd feel no pain-shed no tears  
Now I'm a broken fan and I'm so full of fear  
No way it can get worse next year

Angel Cas pulled Dean right out of Hell  
How I wish they would just talk it out  
Drinking demon blood, Sammy, that is not you  
Broke the seals, Luc's out, angels knew

God damn them all!  
I had thought I'd laugh at lines and at Sammy's lost shoe  
I'd feel no pain-shed no tears  
Now I'm a broken fan and I'm so full of fear  
No way it can get worse next year

Brothers are vessels for fighting angels  
How I wish they would just talk it out  
Sam and Mike and them took a great swan dive  
Dean has Ben and Lisa but Sam's alive

God damn them all!  
I had thought I'd laugh at lines and at Sammy's lost shoe  
I'd feel no pain-shed no tears  
Now I'm a broken fan and I'm so full of fear  
No way it can get worse next year

There's something off, Sam has no soul  
How I wish they would just talk it out  
They are catching Alphas of each race  
But Cas had a plot, now he's got more than grace

God damn them all!  
I had thought I'd laugh at lines and at Sammy's lost shoe  
I'd feel no pain-shed no tears  
Now I'm a broken fan and I'm so full of fear  
No way it can get worse next year

And it seems Cas let out Leviathans  
How I wish they would just talk it out  
Dick shot our Bobby and it was gory  
Dean and Cas got pulled to Purgatory

God damn them all!  
I had thought I'd laugh at lines and at Sammy's lost shoe  
I'd feel no pain-shed no tears  
Now I'm a broken fan and I'm so full of fear  
No way it can get worse next year

Now Naomi's got Cas in her control  
How I wish they would just talk it out  
Trials for Hell that Dean had to stall  
And then Cas watched Metatron make them fall

God damn them all!  
I had thought I'd laugh at lines and at Sammy's lost shoe  
I'd feel no pain-shed no tears  
Now I'm a broken fan and I'm so full of fear  
No way it can get worse next year

Cas has no grace, he is human it seems  
How I wish they would just talk it out  
The angel in Sam gave a fake name  
Dean is a damn demon now, Mark's to blame

God damn them all!  
I had thought I'd laugh at lines and at Sammy's lost shoe  
I'd feel no pain-shed no tears  
Now I'm a broken fan and I'm so full of fear  
No way it can get worse next year

Dean's a demon and he's going crazy  
How I wish they would just talk it out  
And Crowley's mum makes us all want to flee  
The Mark is gone but with the Darkness free

God damn them all!  
I had thought I'd laugh at lines and at Sammy's lost shoe  
I'd feel no pain-shed no tears  
Now I'm a broken fan and I'm so full of fear  
No way it can get worse next year

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**Remember, if you like this and also watch Sherlock, check out my series of Sherlock songs! I update every two days now, but that might increase to daily at a later point.**

**-Wiznerd**


	76. Safe and Sound

**AN- Guest: You're very welcome. I had a lot of fun with it.**

**From Crowley'sMooseSquirrel'sAngel, today's song is Dean comforting Sammy after the Jessica dies in the first episode.**

**My favourite thing about this song is I managed to use direct word-for-word quotes from the show. At the very start of the first episode, John says "Take your brother outside as fast as you can and don't look back. Now, Dean, go!" (We all remember that. They played it at the beginning of each episode for at least the first season.) I managed to take direct quotes from it and that makes me very happy.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own -Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift or Supernatural.***

I remember tears streaming down your face  
When Dad said, "Take your brother outside"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember he said, "Don't look back, now Dean go"  
But mother died and now your girl tonight

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
Nothing can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
I swear you'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out that window Sammy  
Everything's on fire  
The war we have to fight keeps raging on  
Hold on to your memories  
Even when their lives are gone  
Gone

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
Nothing can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
I swear you'll be safe and sound

Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
I swear you'll be safe and sound

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	77. Drive

**AN- From Crowley'sMooseSquirrel'sAngel, this song is Dean talking to Sam. The placement is pretty ambiguous, but it's probably in the earlier seasons like one or two because they still have some hope.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Drive by Shannon Noll or Supernatural.***

I've got a car  
I've got a big black shiny car  
We're done this hunt so let's go for a ride  
Out on the road  
Out on the wide wide open road  
Sammy let's see what we can find  
Alright

Lets drive  
Anywhere you wanna go I will take you there Sam take you there Sammy  
Yeah lets drive  
Anywhere the hunts go I will take you there Sam take you there Sammy  
Lets drive

I got a ride  
I've got a smooth slick shiny ride  
Let's open her up and let's get away  
Back out on the road  
Songs on, seats back  
Lights shining low  
Tonight don't think of events of the day  
Of the day

Lets drive  
Anywhere you wanna go I will take you there Sam take you there Sammy  
Yeah lets drive  
Anywhere the hunts go I will take you there Sam take you there Sammy  
Lets drive

Everything that we wanted to find  
Is waiting for your clever mind  
Lets drive

I've got a car  
I've got a big black shiny car  
We're done this hunt so let's go for a ride

Lets drive  
Anywhere you wanna go I will take you there Sam take you there Sammy  
Yeah lets drive  
Anywhere the hunts go I will take you there Sam take you there Sammy  
Lets drive

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	78. Figure 8

**AN- It's been a while, so I just want to mention again that I do every single prompt I get. Thing is, it will take a while before you see something you prompt because of just how many I have. Today's song was originally prompted on May 31! The next person to prompt something will have to wait until September 26 to see it. I ****_love_**** the response this fic has gotten, and I want to make sure that you all know that I hear and record everything you suggest. I do my best to make sure nothing falls through the cracks.**

**From lovely21, this song is Sam's perspective in early Season 1.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Figure 8 by Ellie Goulding or Supernatural.***

Feel the smoke enter my lungs,  
In the back of a car with you I fiddle with my gun  
Still not too old to die young,

But brothers hold on to everything,  
And brothers hold on to anything

We chase our dad around a figure 8,  
You need him more than I can take,  
You say I'll be back within a day,  
And then fate takes it all away,  
And then fate takes it all away

Bob your head to the music,  
After everything, life has lost its magic,  
If we don't win soon I will lose it,

But brothers hold on to everything,  
And brothers hold on to anything

We chase our dad around a figure 8,  
You need him more than I can take,  
You say I'll be back within a day,  
And then fate takes it all away,  
And then fate takes it all away

So brothers hold on to everything,  
And brothers hold on to anything,  
So brothers hold on to everything,  
And brothers hold on to anything

We chase our dad around a figure 8,  
You need him more than I can take,  
You say I'll be back within a day,  
And then fate takes it all away,

We chase our dad around a figure 8,  
You need him more than I can take,  
You say I'll be back within a day,  
And then fate takes it all away,  
And then fate takes it all away

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	79. You

**AN- To Guest: Yes. Yes I am. And I'm having fun doing it.**

**From lovely21, this song is Dean to Sam at any point in the series where Dean is comforting Sam.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own You by Keaton Henson or Supernatural.***

If you must hurt,  
Don't let it make your emotions desert  
If you must weep,  
Do it right here in my bed as I sleep  
If you must mourn lost love  
Mourn with the moon and the stars up above  
If you must mourn,  
Don't do it alone

If you must leave,  
Leave as though fire burns under your feet  
If you must search,  
Let me help you rid the world of the scourge  
If you must die to thwart  
Die knowing your life was my life's best part  
And if you must die,  
Remember your life

You are  
You are  
Oh, you are  
You are  
Oh

If you must fight,  
Fight by my side with your thoughts in the night  
If you must rest,  
Go right ahead it won't lose us this quest  
If you must live, Sammy boy,

Just live  
Just live  
Just live

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	80. Decode

**AN- We have hit October, people. I repeat, WE HAVE HIT OCTOBER. I have songs lined up for every day between now and October 8! In related news, we're coming up on the 200th review, and I'm going to do something similar to what I did for the 100th review. Whoever is the 200th reviewer will get something of their request. It could be a song special, a cookie recipe, info about me (though why you would want that, I have no idea) or something completely different. It's up to you. Please keep in mind that if you are a Guest, even if you're a regular like Tricky Bird, you are limited as I can only communicate with you through AN. Thank you so much for all the love, guys. I can't believe this has taken off like it has.**

**From lovely21, this song is Dean about Soulless!Sam.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Decode by Paramore or Supernatural.***

How can I see what's not right  
When I want you to be you?  
I can see there's something not quite right here  
But I can't fathom what to do  
When you smile at my plight  
Then I can see you're not alright**  
**No not this time  
Not this time

How did we get here?  
Well, I used to know you so well  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know

The truth is hiding in your eyes  
And it's hanging on my tongue  
Just boiling in my blood  
But you think that I can't see  
What kind of man that you are  
If you're a man at all  
Well, I will figure this one out  
Without you  
Without you

How did we get here?  
Well, I used to know you so well, yeah  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know

Do you see what you are?  
You're not my Sam you're something else now  
Do you see what you are?  
You're not my Sam you're something else now

Yeah...!

How did we get here?  
Well, I used to know you so well, yeah, yeah  
How did we get here?  
Well, I used to know you so well

I think I know  
I think I know

Ooh, there is something  
That's not in you  
We might kill you  
I wish it wasn't true

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	81. King and Lionheart

**AN- Tricky Bird: I don't mind that you prefer anon. I was just using you as an example of someone who reviews regularly through anon. Go right ahead and use whatever you prefer. It's doesn't make a difference to me. By the way, that song is the most Dean thing I have ever read in my life. I will definitely be doing it, even if there won't be too much to change.**

**From lovely21, today's song is a nice break from the string of sad songs I've posted recently, This one is Dean to Sam in the early seasons. Oh my god, I wrote something with no angst from Dean's perspective. There's a first!**

***Disclaimer: I do not own King and Lionheart by Of Monsters and Men or Supernatural.***

As we enter this town they should worry,  
But our problems aside I think I taught you well.  
That we won't run, and we won't run, and we won't run.  
That we won't run, and we won't run, and we won't run.

And in the blackest night monsters go running  
From us as we put them down forever  
And we won't wait, and we won't wait, and we won't wait.  
We're here to stay, we're here to stay, we're here to stay.

Howling ghosts – they reappear  
We face them 'cause we have no fear  
But you're a bitch and I'm a hunter jerk  
A hunter jerk.

While young I cared for you so you were happy  
We both grew, you more so, and the monsters just got worse  
Though far away, though far away, though far away  
We're still the same, we're still the same, we're still the same.

Howling ghosts – they reappear  
We face them 'cause we have no fear  
But you're a bitch and I'm a hunter jerk.  
And in the sky that's clouded black,  
Demons wait for their attack  
But you're a bitch and I'm a hunter jerk.

And as the world comes to an end  
I'll be here to hold your hand  
'Cause you're my bitch and I'm your hunter jerk.

A hunter jerk  
A hunter jerk  
A hunter jerk  
A hunter jerk  
A hunter jerk  
A hunter jerk  
A hunter jerk  
A hunter jerk

Howling ghosts – they reappear  
We face them 'cause we have no fear  
But you're a bitch and I'm a hunter jerk.  
And in the sky that's clouded black,  
Demons wait for their attack  
But you're a bitch and I'm a hunter jerk.

A hunter jerk  
A hunter jerk  
A hunter jerk  
A hunter jerk  
A hunter jerk  
A hunter jerk  
A hunter jerk  
A hunter jerk

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	82. Battle Scars

**AN- And Lisa Boon gets the 200th review! What do you want? Seriously, thank you so much for your reviews, guys. Every single one means so much to me,**

**From lovely21, today's song is Sam's perspective about Dean in the first few episodes of S10.**

**I would like to apologize in advance for the rap section. I cannot rap. At all. I hope the rap is passable, but it's certainly not up to my usual standards. At least the lyric parts should make up for it. I'm really sorry.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Battle Scars by Guy Sebastian or Supernatural.***

Hope the Mark heals but it never will  
It just makes you want to kill  
Makes you want to kill, yeah

The Mark of Cain don't look like it's fading  
Don't look like it's ever going away  
It ain't never gonna change  
The Mark of...

Never let a fight ruin me  
But I feel like ruin's wooing me  
Bullet holes, they never close from brother on a killing spree  
Feeling stupid cause I know it ain't no you and me  
But when I'm trying to beat the odds up  
Been trying to keep my nods up  
And I know that I should know  
And let him go  
But the fear of the unknown  
Feel the crack of broken bone  
Sends me back into the zone  
With no brother for me at home  
I know I am a fighter  
And you don' t answer the phone  
I won't stop looking for a cure  
I can't live out on my own  
I need you by my side I can't stand life alone_  
_  
I wish you never looked, I wish you never touched  
I wish that I could stop needing you so much  
Cause I'm the only one that's trying to keep us together  
When you only tell me "Let go" in a letter  
I wish you weren't my bro, my family through it all  
I wish I could save you from this fall  
Cause it'll never be over until you tell me it's over

The Mark of Cain don't look like it's fading  
Don't look like it's ever going away  
It ain't never gonna change  
The Mark of Cain don't look like it's fading  
Don't look like it's ever going away  
It ain't never gonna change  
The Mark of...

(Then just leave then)  
You shouldn't have but you said it  
(And I hope you never come back)  
It shouldn't have happened but we let it  
Now you're out in the world causing a fit  
The only thing that comes is the blood and gory messes  
I can do nothing to stop you it just never works  
Why must my life be so full of hurt  
The enemy within and all the fires of my friends  
The best medicine's to probably just let it win

I wish I couldn't feel, I wish I couldn't love  
I wish that I could stop 'cause it hurts so much  
Cause I'm the only one that's trying to keep us together  
When you only tell me "Let go" in a letter  
I wish you weren't my bro, my family through it all  
I wish I could save you from this fall  
Cause it'll never be over until you tell me it's over

The Mark of Cain don't look like it's fading  
Don't look like it's ever going away  
It ain't never gonna change  
The Mark of Cain don't look like it's fading  
Don't look like it's ever going away  
It ain't never gonna change  
The Mark of...

Cause you tell me to let go  
I've never felt so alone, yeah

No, hope the Mark heals but it never will  
It just makes you want to kill

And I'm at the point of breaking  
And it's impossible to shake off (yeah)

See, you hope the Mark heals but it never will  
It just makes you want to kill  
Hope it heals but it never will  
It just makes you want to kill

The Mark of Cain don't look like it's fading  
Don't look like it's ever going away  
It ain't never gonna change  
The Mark of Cain don't look like it's fading  
Don't look like it's ever going away  
It ain't never gonna change  
The Mark of Cain don't look like it's fading  
Don't look like it's ever going away  
It ain't never gonna change  
The Mark of...

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	83. Ancient Legends

**AN- I'm going on vacation for the next week, but the internet where I'm going is really flakey. Also, I'll have to do everything from mobile. If a song is late or something, it's because of that. Here's hoping nothing goes wrong!**

**From 6813, this song is Destiel from Cas's POV in S4/5. Given that in the review you said "here are the lyrics in English", I'm going to assume that this song was originally in another language (no shit, I know). Because of that, I couldn't find the song to listen to, and had no way to know if my lyrics worked. So, sorry if it doesn't quite work properly. Googling the lyrics proved fruitless.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Ancient Legends or Supernatural.***

When the pain gets too much I just think of my past  
Watching from the heavens seeing, loving you from afar  
I'm in a strange town with strange faces  
My best memories are of you, the days we spent fighting evil

I need the world to give me strength  
Because you're the only one  
I want to fly like I could  
Because my love is deep as the sea  
I believe we will someday have our future

Maybe if we lived in another time or another realm  
Hand in hand, we'd roam the world as one

I need the world to give me strength  
Because you're the only one  
I want to fly like I could  
Because my love is deep as the sea  
I believe we will someday have our future

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	84. Sparks Fly

**AN- 6813: Wow, that's really cool. Thank you so much for sharing that with me!**

**I have a shoutout for Lisa Boon. She writes song parodies too, and they're really good. Go check her out!**

**Today's song was originally just going to be Destiel fluff, but then I had an idea and nothing good rhymes with pain but Cain, so now it's something else. It's an alternate ending for Dean and Cas's fight near the end of S10. Because we need a happy ending for that scene.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift or Supernatural.***

The way you speak almost gives me back control  
This won't be just a spar  
I'm cursed by this Mark  
That should send you runnin'  
But we kinda know that you won't get far  
And you stood there in front of me  
Just close enough to touch  
Close enough to hope you couldn't see  
What I was thinking of

Drop everything now  
Help me with the Mark of Cain  
Kiss me in the bunker  
Take away the pain  
'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile  
Get me with those blue eyes, baby, as you don't back down  
Block the things that always haunt me when you're not around  
'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

The Mark forgets to remind me  
You're a bad idea  
You touch me once and it's really something,  
You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be.  
I'm on my guard for the rest of the world  
But with you I know it's no good  
And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would...

Drop everything now  
Help me with the Mark of Cain  
Kiss me in the bunker  
Take away the pain  
'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile  
Get me with those blue eyes, baby, as you don't back down  
Block the things that always haunt me when you're not around  
'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

I run my fingers through your hair as my instincts go wild.  
Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right.  
And lead me to salvation  
Save me from some of my woe  
I'm captivated by you, angel, like a firework show.

Drop everything now  
Help me with the Mark of Cain  
Kiss me in the bunker  
Take away the pain  
'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile  
Get me with those blue eyes, baby, as you don't back down  
Block the things that always haunt me when you're not around  
'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

And the sparks fly...  
Oh, angel, smile...  
And the sparks fly...

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	85. The Boys Are Back in Town

**AN- From Lisa Boon, this song is Bobby to Sam after Dean shows up at the beginning of S4.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own The Boys Are Back in Town by Thin Lizzy or Supernatural.***

Guess who just got back today?  
Your brother Dean that had been away  
Hasn't changed, hasn't much to say  
But Sam, I do think it's really him

He was asking if you were around  
How you were, where you could be found  
I told him that you don't come around  
Driving off doing your own thing

Your bro is back in town  
Your bro is back in town  
I said your bro is back in town  
Your bro is back in town  
Your bro is back in town  
Your bro is back in town  
Your bro is back in town  
Your bro is back in town

I know it seems that this is just a plot  
He thought that you'd made a deal and his freedom bought  
I ran the tests he is human they were for naught  
He's just like you and me

He says he heard a piercing whine  
He heard it twice and he thinks it is a sign  
Who knows what it could be this time  
It's nothing we've ever seen, I don't know

Your bro is back in town  
Your bro is back in town  
I said your bro is back in town  
Your bro is back in town  
Your bro is back in town  
Your bro is back in town  
Your bro is back in town  
Your bro is back in town  
Can you come around

Guess who's back in town  
Hey can you come around

Don't tell me you're still with that girl  
That damn demon's not a pearl  
She'll wind you up then with a twirl  
She'll stab you in the back, we'll say we warned you

Dean wants to get back hunting it is where he belongs  
The nights are getting longer, it won't be long  
It won't be long till more pain comes  
Now that your bro is here again

Your bro is back in town  
Your bro is back in town  
Your bro is back in town  
Your bro is back in town  
Your bro is back in town  
Your bro is back in town  
Your bro is back in town  
Your bro is back in town  
Your bro is back in town again

Been hanging out at my place  
Your bro is back in town again

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	86. Too Much Love Will Kill You

**AN- ****Sorry this is so late. 11:30 is still technically today! (At least in my time zone.) I had a busy day, and the internet was extra flakey so this is the first time I could get enough of a connection to post anything.**

**From puffskienoverlordofdarkness, this song is Dean in S3.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Too Much Love Will Kill You by Queen or Supernatural.***

I'm just the pieces of the man I used to be  
Too many bitter tears are raining down on me  
I don't have my own home  
And I've been facing this alone  
For much too long

I feel like no one ever told the truth to me  
About growing up and what a struggle it would be  
In my tangled state of mind  
I've been looking back to find  
Where I went wrong

Too much love will kill you  
If you can't make up your mind  
Torn between the brother and the love I'll leave behind  
I'm headed for disaster 'cos I never read the signs  
Too much love will kill you every time

I'm just the shadow of the man I used to be  
And it seems like there's no way out of this for me  
I used to live for you, Sam  
Now all I ever do is bring you down

How would it be if you were standing in my shoes  
Can't you see that it's impossible to choose?  
No, there's no getting out of it  
Every way I go I'm bound to lose

Too much love will kill you  
Just as sure as none at all.  
It'll make you give up your future  
Make you feel so very small  
And the pain will make me crazy  
I'm the victim of my crime  
Too much love will kill you every time

Too much love will kill you  
It'll make your life a lie  
Yes, too much love will kill you  
And I don't understand why  
I'll give my life, I sold my soul  
But here it comes again  
Too much love will kill you  
In the end...  
In the end

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	87. Warriors

**AN- Holy shit. 10 000 views. Seriously, wow. Thank you so much guys. I love you all for everything you've done. Whether you've just read it once or twice, reviewed every single chapter, or anything in between. Thank you so much.**

**From Crowley'sMooseSquirrel'sAngel and Jeffstarships, this song is Sam's perspective pre-series.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors by Imagine Dragons or Supernatural.***

As a child you would wait  
And watch from far away  
But you always knew that you'd be the one that work while they all play

And you, you'd lay awake at night and scheme  
Of all the things that you would change but it was just a dream!

Here we are, don't turn away now,  
We are the warriors who don't back down  
Here we are, don't turn away now,  
We are the warriors who don't back down  
From pain

The time will come, when you'll have to rise  
Above the best, improve yourself  
Your spirit never dies  
Farewell, I've gone, to college on my own,  
Don't weep for me cause you know I won't truly be alone

Here we are, don't turn away now,  
We are the warriors who don't back down  
Here we are, don't turn away now,  
We are the warriors who don't back down  
From pain

Here we are, don't turn away now,  
We are the warriors who don't back down  
Here we are, don't turn away now,  
We are the warriors who don't back down  
From pain

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	88. Blank Space

**AN- This song is probably my favourite so far. I love it.**

**From Tsukiko Uruhara, this song is Cas throughout S4. It's a little out of character, but I went for more on a jokey feel so it should be fine.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Blank Space by Taylor Swift or Supernatural.***

I will save you, let's begin  
I can show you incredible things  
Angels, demons, heaven, sin  
Saw you there and I thought  
Oh my Dad, look at that face  
You look like a way from grace  
You'll help me not obey

New body, trenchcoat, tie  
Heaven's got a job just for you, Dean  
I told that Pam not to pry  
So I know you heard about me  
So hey, let's be friends  
Don't want the world to meet its end  
Grab your shotgun, take a stand  
I can help you take down those that would pretend

So it's gonna be forever  
Or the world will go down in flames  
You can tell me when it's over  
If the win was worth the pain  
You know I don't like my brothers  
They'll tell you I'm a shame  
'Cause you know I fight for free will  
And you do the same

'Cause you are a Winchester  
Fighting is who you are  
It'll leave you breathless  
And with a nasty scar  
You know I don't like my brothers  
They'll tell you I'm a shame  
But I am a rebel angel  
And we'll win this game

Seals break, Witness rise  
I can show you incredible things  
Devil wants out, Ruby lies  
You're a man, Dean and I'm much more  
Saved you from the black  
I can throw you right back  
Wait, the worst is yet to come, oh no

They found out I disobeyed  
I was pulled right back to heaven  
Brainwashed while I was away  
Then I come right back and say  
"Don't serve Man, heaven's rule"  
I swear that I'm not a tool  
But I'll come back around, you see  
'Cause, hunter, I'm a rebel I want to be free

So it's gonna be forever  
Or the world will go down in flames  
You can tell me when it's over  
If the win was worth the pain  
You know I don't like my brothers  
They'll tell you I'm a shame  
'Cause you know I fight for free will  
And you do the same

'Cause you are a Winchester  
Fighting is who you are  
It'll leave you breathless  
And with a nasty scar  
You know I don't like my brothers  
They'll tell you I'm a shame  
But I am a rebel angel  
And we'll win this game

That Ruby will let out the horror  
Don't say I didn't say, I didn't warn ya  
That Ruby will let out the horror  
Don't say I didn't say, I didn't warn ya

So it's gonna be forever  
Or the world will go down in flames  
You can tell me when it's over  
If the win was worth the pain  
You know I don't like my brothers  
They'll tell you I'm a shame  
'Cause you know I fight for free will  
And you do the same

'Cause you are a Winchester  
Fighting is who you are  
It'll leave you breathless  
And with a nasty scar  
You know I don't like my brothers  
They'll tell you I'm a shame  
But I am a rebel angel  
And we'll win this game

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	89. This is Gospel

**AN- From Crowley'sMooseSquirrel'sAngel and QueenDobby, this song is Dean to Sam in S10 when Sam is trying to cure Deanmon in the bunker.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own This is Gospel by Panic! at the Disco or Supernatural.***

I'm a demon, yes a fallen one  
And I'm killing whenever I want  
I live in possibilities  
No morals to cloud my memories

Oh, this is the future I want, this is the future I want  
Oh, this is the future I want, this is the future I want

My gnashing teeth and criminal tongue insult you as you attempt  
But you haven't seen the worst of me yet

My dear Sammy, let me go  
My dear Sammy, let me go  
'Cause these words are knives and I will leave scars  
You won't save me now I swear  
And truth be told, I never was yours  
You won't, you won't save me now I swear

Oh, this is the future I want, this is the future I want  
Oh, this is the future I want, this is the future I want

I'm a demon just a vagabond  
And are you, Sam, really any better  
I'll say I do atrocities  
But you stand by your guns, play the hero

Oh, this is the future I want, this is the future I want  
Oh, this is the future I want, this is the future I want

Don't try to save me from my brand new world  
And cure me inside  
'Cause I won't give up without a fight

My dear Sammy, let me go  
My dear Sammy, let me go  
'Cause these words are knives and I will leave scars  
You won't save me now I swear  
And truth be told, I never was yours  
You won't, you won't save me now I swear

Oh, you won't save me now I swear  
Oh, you won't, you won't save me now I swear

(Oh, this is the future I want, this is the future I want)  
You won't save me now I swear

(Oh, this is the future I want, this is the future I want)  
You won't save me now I swear

(Oh, this is the future I want, this is the future I want)  
You won't save me now I swear

(Oh, this is the future I want, this is the future I want)  
You won't save me now I swear

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	90. Wrong Side of Heaven

**AN- I have returned home, so I now have unlimited access to the internet and there is no more risk of chapter loss! Time for me to knuckle down and catch up on prompts (no internet means no YouTube to rewrite the songs).**

**To the Guest who told be to update quickly a few hours ago, I do update daily. I know some authors say things like that then vanish off the face of the planet (anyone who has spent any time on this site has run into one), but I am quite proud to say that I actually follow through on that. If I have an internet connection, I will update. I sincerely hope I can keep that up going forward, but nothing has cropped up yet to stop me.**

**From Tricky Bird, this song is Cas the S6 episode The Man Who Would Be King.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Wrong Side of Heaven by Five Finger Death Punch or Supernatural.***

I prayed to God today, but I got not one reply  
What have I become, what have I done?

I spoke to the demon today, and he says to keep the lie  
And I understood, though I don't like why

Faced with warfare, I stand alone  
I'm no angel, and I'm not made of stone  
Right or wrong, I can hardly tell  
I'm on the wrong side of heaven, and the righteous side of hell  
The wrong side of heaven, and the righteous side, righteous side of hell

They caught me there today, and they told me not to come  
What have I done, and who have I become  
I saw the demon today, and he told me they were dumb  
I looked away, I turned away!

Faced with warfare, I stand alone  
I'm no angel, and I'm not made of stone  
Right or wrong, I can hardly tell  
I'm on the wrong side of heaven, and the righteous side of hell  
The wrong side of heaven, and the righteous side, righteous side of hell

I'm stuck defending, downward descending,  
Falling further and further away!  
Getting closer every day!

I'm getting closer every day, to the end.  
To the end, the end, the end,  
I'm getting closer every day!

Faced with warfare, I stand alone  
I'm no angel, and I'm not made of stone  
Right or wrong, I can hardly tell  
I'm on the wrong side of heaven, and the righteous side of hell  
The wrong side of heaven, and the righteous side of hell  
The wrong side of heaven, and the righteous side, the righteous side of hell

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	91. Halo

**AN- First day of GISHWHES! This is going to be awesome.**

**From mollienaturerocks, this song is Destiel from Dean's POV.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Halo by Beyonce or Supernatural.***

Remember those walls I built?  
Well, for you they're tumbling down  
And they barely even put up a fight  
My feelings aren't quite as bound  
I found a way to let you in  
I just had to get over my doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now

I thought I was forsaken  
Every rule that you are breakin'  
It's the risk that we're taking  
We might win this if you help us out

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby, I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
You don't just fall into your place  
Baby, I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo, halo  
I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo...  
Halo, ooh ooh...

Brought me back up to the sun  
Saved me from the hellfire night  
You're the only one that I want  
Think I'm afraid to love outright  
I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity can't forget to pull me back to the ground again

I thought I was forsaken  
Every rule that you are breakin'  
It's the risk that we're taking  
We might win this if you help us out

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby, I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
You don't just fall into your place  
Baby, I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo, halo  
I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo...  
Halo, ooh ooh...  
I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo, halo  
I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo...  
Halo, ooh ooh...  
Halo, ooh ooh...  
Halo, ooh ooh, oh...

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby, I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
You don't just fall into your place  
Baby, I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo, halo  
I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo...  
Halo, ooh oh...  
I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo, halo  
I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo...  
Halo, ooh oh...

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	92. I Gotta Feelin'

**AN- I'm doing GISHWHES (if you don't know what that is, LOOK IT UP, but for your immediate purposes it's a massive scavenger hunt thing) and I'd like some advice on one of the items. This item boils down to write a space theme/wake up song for astronauts, and parodies are accepted. I was wondering if any of you had any suggestions for songs I can parody. There is a 14 second maximum, so keep that in mind. I was thinking maybe Heat of the Moment if I go with the wake up song thing. I haven't settled on anything yet, though. Thoughts?**

**To the Guest who requested "Play A Song By The River" could you please clarify or tell me somewhere I can find the song? Googling it proved unfruitful, and I don't want to leave a prompt behind without at least trying to find it.**

**From lovely21, this song is Sam and Dean about hunting in the earlier seasons. Hey, look! I wrote something with Dean without angst! That certainly doesn't happen often.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own I Gotta Feelin' by The Black Eyed Peas or Supernatural.***

I gotta feeling that this fight's gonna be a good fight  
That this fight's gonna be a good fight  
That this fight's gonna be a good good fight

I gotta feeling that this fight's gonna be a good fight  
That this fight's gonna be a good fight  
That this fight's gonna be a good good fight

I gotta feeling that this fight's gonna be a good fight  
That this fight's gonna be a good fight  
That this fight's gonna be a good good fight

I gotta feeling that this fight's gonna be a good fight  
That this fight's gonna be a good fight  
That this fight's gonna be a good good fight

Tonight's the night  
Let's light it up  
I got my weapons  
Let's slash it up

Go out and kill it  
Like we are gods  
It won't live longer  
Let's take it OUT

I know that we'll win them all  
If we get down  
And go out  
And just start a brawl

I feel stressed out  
I wanna let it go  
Let's go fight take it out  
And lose all our control

Fill up my gun  
Have some fun  
Look at it eating  
Just take it out

Let's leave the town  
We shut it down  
We saved some lives  
And now we'll do it again

Let's do it, let's do it,  
Let's do it,  
Let's do it, and do it, and do it,  
Let's live for now  
And do it, and do it, and do it, do it, do it,  
Let's do it,  
Let's do it,  
Let's do it  
Cause  
I gotta feeling that this fight's gonna be a good fight  
That this fight's gonna be a good fight  
That this fight's gonna be a good good fight

I gotta feeling that this fight's gonna be a good fight  
That this fight's gonna be a good fight  
That this fight's gonna be a good good fight

Tonight's the night (Hey!)  
Let's light it up (Let's light it up)  
I got my weapons (I'm armed)  
Let's slash it up (Let's slash it up)

Go out and kill it (Kill it)  
Like we are gods (Like we are gods)  
It won't live longer (No way)  
Let's take it OUT

Fill up my gun (Bang)  
Have some fun (Die fang)  
Look at it eating (Kill it Kill it)  
Just take it out

Let's leave the town (leave the town)  
We shut it down (Shut it down)  
We saved some lives  
And now we'll do it again

Let's do it, let's do it,  
Let's do it,  
Let's do it, and do it, and do it,  
Let's live for now  
And do it, and do it, and do it, do it, do it,  
Let's do it,  
Let's do it,  
Let's do it, do it, do it, do it

Here we come  
Here we go  
We gotta hunt (hunt,hunt,hunt,hunt)

Easy come  
Easy go  
Now we on top (top,top,top,top)

Feel the shot  
Body rock  
Fight it don't stop (stop,stop,stop,stop)

Round and round  
Up and down  
Around the clock (clock,clock,clock,clock)

Monday, Tuesday,  
Wednesday, and Thursday  
Friday, Saturday  
Saturday to Sunday

Run run run run run from us  
You know what we slay  
Fightin' every day  
Fightin' every day

And I'm feelin (ooooo hoooo)  
That this fight's gonna be a good fight  
That this fight's gonna be a good fight  
That this fight's gonna be a good good fight

I gotta feeling that this fight's gonna be a good fight  
That this fight's gonna be a good fight  
That this fight's gonna be a good good fight

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	93. Long Live

**AN- This song is Sam's perspective at the end of S5 from when he is committed to sacrificing himself through to when he actually falls into the cage.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Long Live by Taylor Swift or Supernatural.***

I said remember this moment in the back of my mind  
The time we stood by our family's side  
Before they died they smiled  
We took that picture with hope  
But ashes they became  
The day you fought like you knew our lives  
Would never be the same  
You held your head like a hero  
On a history book page  
It was the end of a decade  
But the start of an age

Long live the walls we crashed through  
How the angels came down just for me and you  
I was screaming long live hunters on our crusade  
And we did all that together  
One day, we will be remembered

I said remember that feeling  
I give the picture a frown  
Think all the years that we fought not  
Knowing what fate had for us right now  
We are the human's last hope  
I traded my body's use through a vow  
When you drove up to the fight  
And you brought fate's plans crashing down  
And the angels were outraged  
Screaming, "This is absurd!"  
Cause for a moment a pair of thieves  
In plaid and jeans got to rule the world

Long live the walls we crashed through  
How the angels came down just for me and you  
I was screaming long live hunters on our crusade  
And we did all that together  
I'm not afraid  
Long live all the magic we knew  
I had the time of my life fighting demons with you  
I was screaming long live that look on your face  
And we did all that together  
One day, we will be remembered

Hold on I'm coming around  
My body falls through the ground  
May these memories break my fall

While we were both young you promised me this  
That you'd stand by me forever  
But then God forbid heaven stepped in  
And forced us into a goodbye  
If you have children some day  
When they point to the pictures  
Please tell them my name  
Tell them how we fought with crime  
Tell them how I hope they shine

Long live the walls we crashed through  
I had the time of my life, with you  
Long, long live the walls we crashed through  
How the angels came down just for me and you  
And I was screaming long live hunters on our crusade  
And we did all that together  
I'm not afraid  
Screaming, long live all the magic we knew  
I had the time of my life fighting demons with you  
And long, long live the look on your face  
And we did all that together  
One day, we will be remembered

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**Just thought I'd mention: you know the line "It was the end of a decade, but the start of age"? Well, guess what happened in S5. The end of 2010, or the end of a decade. It makes me very happy when things line up like that.**

**-Wiznerd**


	94. Welcome to the Black Parade

**AN- Guest: That would be fine. I can't guarantee that my version will fit the original tune if I don't have access to it (obviously), but I promise to do my best to keep to the syllabic structure. If you can think of a way to send me a picture and you really want it to fit the original tune, go right ahead, but otherwise just leave the lyrics in your review and I can work with them from there. By the way, it means a lot to me that you would want me to do such a personal song to you. I feel honoured.**

**From lovely21 and QueenDobby, this song is pre-series Dean. When I started this series, I knew it was only a matter of time before this song was prompted.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Welcome to the Black Parade by My Chemical Romance or Supernatural.***

When I was a young boy,  
My father took me aside from Sammy  
To tell me what he planned

He said, "Son when you grow up,  
Would you be the saviour of the broken,  
The beaten and the damned?"  
He said "Will you defeat them,  
The demons, and all the prowling monsters,  
The kills that they have made?"  
"Because one day I'll find it,  
The demon that I found killed your mother,  
And vengeance will be paid."

When I was a young boy,  
My father took me aside from Sammy  
To tell me what he planned  
He said, "Son when you grow up,  
Would you be the saviour of the broken,  
The beaten and the damned?"

Sometimes I get the feeling Mom's watching over me  
And other times I feel like she's just gone  
And through it all, the rise and fall, the monsters that we meet  
And since you died I feel like such a pawn

I'll carry on,  
I'll carry on  
And though you're dead and gone believe me  
Your memory will carry on  
I'll carry on  
And in my heart I must contain it  
I feel I must just feign it

A world that sends you reeling from decimated dreams  
Dad's misery and hate will kill us all  
So shove it in and fight to win  
That life is not for me  
I'll fight until the end, follow Dad's call

To carry on  
I'll carry on  
And though you're dead and gone believe me  
Your memory will carry on  
I'll carry on  
And though you're burned up and defeated  
Your vengeful family marches

On and on we battle through the fears  
Ooh oh ohhhh  
Disappointed faces of my peers  
Ooh oh ohhhh  
Take a look at me cause I could not care at all

Do or die, you'll never make me  
Because the world will never take my heart  
Go and try, you'll never break me  
We'll hunt it all, I wanna play this part  
I won't explain or say I'm sorry  
I'm unashamed, I'm gonna show my scars  
Give a cheer for all the broken  
Listen here, because it's who we are  
I'm just a man, I'm not a hero  
Just a boy, who had to sing this song  
I'm just a man, I'm not a hero  
I  
Don't  
Care!

I'll carry on  
I'll carry on  
And though you're dead and gone believe me  
Your memory will carry on  
I'll carry on  
And though you're burned up and defeated  
Your vengeful family marches

Do or die, you'll never make me  
Because the world will never take my heart  
Go and try, you'll never break me  
We'll hunt it all, I wanna play this part (We'll carry on)

Do or die, you'll never make me (We'll carry on)  
Because the world will never take my heart (We'll carry on)  
Go and try, you'll never break me  
We'll hunt it all, I wanna play this part  
(We'll carry on!)

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**I think my favourite line in this one is "So shove it in and fight to win". There's something about it that just seems to capture Dean's character perfectly for me.**

**-Wiznerd**


	95. Funhouse

**AN- From MsRheyRhey, this song is Azazel at the very beginning of the first episode before he kills Mary. I had a lot of fun with this one, mainly because this is a character I haven't done much with so far.**

**MsRheyRhey is a wonderful, wonderful person whose YouTube channel (under the same name) I may or may not have been stalking recently. Just thought I'd mention this, and follow up on it later when I have something to add.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Funhouse by P!nk or Supernatural.***

I look around this sleepy house  
Don't come in  
Or your spouse  
Strolling through the halls  
Just don't interrupt please that is all

Try to run from your old past  
But here I am tonight at last  
You enter in a mad dash  
Oh dear, sweetie  
Now you're ash

This seems to be a funhouse  
I'll fill it full of evil clowns  
It's time to start the countdown  
I'm gonna burn it down down down  
I'm gonna burn it down

9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, fun

All of this to free my dad  
He told me to find a lad  
A special child to lead the fight  
What do you know, your son just might

I've fed him my blood  
You're too late  
Now it is all up to fate  
I'm just cashing in my deal

Now we wait to break the seals

This used to be a funhouse  
I'll fill it full of evil clowns  
It's time to start the countdown  
I'm gonna burn it down down down

This seems to be a funhouse  
I'll fill it full of evil clowns  
It's time to start the countdown  
I'm gonna burn it down down down  
I'm gonna burn it down

9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, fun

Oh, I'll pin you up on the ceiling  
Slash your stomach, guts revealing  
I'll run for years  
He'll face his fears  
I'll leave with a sneer  
Burn this fucker down

Do do do do dodo do  
Do do do do dodo do  
Do do do do dodo do  
Do do do do dadadada  
Do do do do dodo do (9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1)  
Do do do do dodo do  
Do do do do dodo do  
Do do do do dodo doo

This seems to be a funhouse  
I'll fill it full of evil clowns  
It's time to start the countdown  
I'm gonna burn it down down down

This seems to be a funhouse  
I'll fill it full of evil clowns  
It's time to start the countdown  
I'm gonna burn it down down down  
I'm gonna burn it down

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**There's something about the line "Oh dear, sweetie now you're ash" that makes me very happy.**

**-Wiznerd**


	96. Stay

**AN- Sorry I'm a bit late today. My shift at work ran late.**

**From winchesteritious, this song is Dean to Cas in Purgatory before Dean met Benny. This song was so perfect for this it's ridiculous.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Stay by Florida-Georgia Line or Supernatural.***

I'd sell my soul just to see your face  
And I'd break my bones just to heal your pain  
Stuck in here I need a saving grace, but you haven't come back and I'm starting to lose my faith

But if I told you I loved you, would it make you come to me?  
I swear I will forgive everything, I only want to be free  
(I should have took the time to tell you)  
And if I looked everywhere, Cas, and prayed up to you every day, would it ever be enough to make you wanna come to me and stay?  
(I can't go another day without you)  
Would it make you, make you, wanna stay?  
(Cas you gotta know I love you)

I wake up each day and have to run fast  
(I guess I know what it feels like to be alone)  
Without your help I'm not gonna last  
(I know you know that I need ya just to carry on)  
It feels like my walls are caving in  
(You'd always hold me back before you left me fighting on)  
And I'll do anything to have you here again

But if I told you I loved you, would it make you come to me?  
I swear I will forgive everything, I only want to be free  
(I should have took the time to tell you)  
And if I looked everywhere, Cas, and prayed up to you every day, would it ever be enough to make you wanna come to me and stay?  
(I can't go another day without you)

Yeah, the days are cold, the nights are long.  
And I can't stand to be alone.  
I blame myself for it all

And all I want...

Is to tell you I love you and make you come and stay.  
There's gotta be a way, 'cause going on without you is killing me every day.

And if I looked everywhere, Cas, and prayed up to you every day, would it ever be enough to make you wanna come to me and stay?  
(I can't go another day without you)  
Would it make you, make you, wanna stay?  
(Girl you gotta know I love you)  
Would it make you, make you, wanna stay?  
(I can't go another day without you)

Would it make you, make you, wanna stay?

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	97. My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark

**AN- From puffskienoverlordofdarkness, this song is Azazel'e POV (because I totally didn't do one for him two days ago) starting with Mary, then progressing to Jessica in the second verse.**

**Oh, and I have to add that this title is two characters away from being too long for the chapter title bar. That bar has a 40 character max. Nice going, FoB. Nice going.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark by Fall Out Boy or Supernatural.***

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa  
Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa

B-B-B-Be careful making wishes in the dark, dark  
Can't be sure when they've hit their mark  
And besides in the mean, mean time  
I'm just waiting for all my plans to start

I'm in the de-details with the devil  
So now I'm gonna use my blood to make kids special  
I just gotta get him outta the cage  
We've waited a whole age  
Gonna need a spark to ignite  
Yeah, I know what you did in the dark

So light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
You're on fire

So light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
You're on fire

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa  
In the dark, dark  
Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa  
In the dark, dark

That new writer is writing what he writes  
And now another pretty girl will die  
You'll have more scars from tomorrow and I wish you could see  
That though you hunt those things you'll find that you cannot beat me, me

Your history will repeat, I'll make gashes  
Burn everything you love, then burn the ashes  
In the end everything collides  
Your childhood created a monster inside you

Yeah, I know what you did in the dark

So light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
She's on fire

So light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
She's on fire

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa  
In the dark, dark  
Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa  
In the dark, dark

Yeah, I know what you did in the dark  
(Yeah, I know what you did in the dark)

So light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
You're on fire

So light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
You're on fire

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa  
In the dark, dark  
Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa  
In the dark, dark

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	98. Lips of an Angel

**AN- From Crowley'sMooseSquirrel'sAngel, this song is Dean talking to Cas on the phone after S5. This is a bit of an AU in that one, Dean and Cas share a romantic history and two, Cas actually contacted Dean after S5. (Seriously, Cas, that was an awful idea. Just look at where it got you by the end of S6!) I honestly couldn't find all that much to change in this song (not quite as perfect as Heaven Sent by the same group, but it's hard to be that perfect).**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Lips of an Angel by Hinder or Supernatural.***

Buddy why you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now.  
Buddy why don't you visit? Is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud

Well, Lisa's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But Cas you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And, yes, I've dreamt of you too  
And do they know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue

Well Lisa's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But Cas you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But Cas you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But Cas you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

Buddy why you calling me so late?

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	99. How Do You Like Me Now

**AN- From Guest, this song is Cas to Dean at the end of S6 with some Destiel from Cas. It's sort of out of character for Cas normally, but this is him when he's going nuts with the power.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own How Do You Like Me Now by Toby Keith or Supernatural.***

I was always the different one  
We fought the Devil and we won  
But then Raphael started it all up again  
You were always the righteous one  
You'd take down monsters with your gun so  
I thought when we beat him you would not go to Ben

I only wanted to catch your attention  
But you overlooked me somehow  
Besides you had too many hook-ups to mention  
And I don't understand the crowd

How do you like me now?  
How do you like me now,  
Now that you'd better pray  
Do you still think you'll beat me  
Standin' here today?  
I couldn't make you love me  
But I always dreamed about getting myself full control  
How do you like me now?

When I returned back to Heaven  
I found a world that seemed foreign  
Never imagined we would fall this far  
Then I formed a pact to get the souls  
But you tried to prevent my goal  
You must know I'm right deep in your heart

But now I have won  
And equals I have none  
And now you will bow before your new God  
The power is surgin'

A new me emergin'  
It's me Dean, and I'm no longer flawed

How do you like me now?  
How do you like me now,  
Now that you'd better pray  
Do you still think you'll beat me  
Standin' here today?  
I couldn't make you love me  
But I always dreamed about getting myself full control  
How do you like me now?

How do you like me now,  
Now that you'd better pray  
Do you still think you'll beat me  
Standin' here today?  
I couldn't make you love me  
But I always dreamed about getting myself full control  
How do you like me now?

Tell me buddy...  
I am God now...

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	100. This Ain't A Scene, It's An Arms Race

**AN- 100 CHAPTERS! I cannot believe how far this has come. When I started this series, I had no idea what I was getting into (seriously, read my earlier Author's Notes; they're really funny now). As of right now, this fic has 50 Favourites, 45 Follows, 12 630 Views, 26 Reviews and it's in one Community. I can't thank you all enough. I quite literally wouldn't be here without you, seeing as this is currently running solely on prompts now. The song schedule has reached into November at this point and I don't see things dying down any time soon. So, here's to another hundred? We may or may not make it there, but either way I love you all.**

**By the way, thank you to deathraptor22 for their congratulations on reaching 100 chapters.**

**To commemorate this occasion, I was thinking that you could leave a review saying what you're favourite so far has been (or favourites, if you can't decide; I certainly can't). I'll feature all of your responses in tomorrow's AN.**

**Anyway, on with the song. Sorry about that massive AN.**

**From puffskienoverlordofdarkness, this song is Gabriel at the end of Changing Channels to Sam and Dean. For those who haven't watched that episode ****_way_**** too many times (*ahem*definitely not like I have*ahem*), the Sunday dinner line is a reference to Gabe's comment, "What you guys call the Apocalypse, I used to call Sunday dinner."**

***Disclaimer: I do not own This Ain't a Scene, It's An Arms Race by Fall Out Boy or Supernatural.***

I'm more than a trickster  
How can I convince you to just play your parts  
I don't really care which side wins  
As long as the world keeps spinning  
That's just the business I'm in, yeah

This ain't a war, it's just Sunday dinner  
This ain't a war, it's just Sunday dinner  
This ain't a war, it's just Sunday dinner  
I'm not an ally for you boys  
But I digress

I'm an archangel  
And the lies I weave are oh so intricate,  
Oh so intricate

I'm an archangel  
And the lies I weave are oh so intricate,  
Oh so intricate

I wrote the gospel on giving up  
(You looked funny faking)  
But you started all this so give up, say yes  
(Oh my Dad, time for another)  
These years I've been 'round having fun as Loki  
Crashing not like hips or cars  
No, more like p-p-p-parties

This ain't a war, it's just Sunday dinner  
This ain't a war, it's just Sunday dinner  
This ain't a war, it's just Sunday dinner  
This bandwagon's full  
Please, catch another

I'm an archangel  
And the lies I weave are oh so intricate,  
Oh so intricate

I'm an archangel  
And the lies I weave are oh so intricate,  
Oh so intricate

Yeah...  
Whoa-oh

So please just dance to the tune for all us  
Just go say yes to them and don't cause such a fuss  
Let this all come to a close

This ain't a war, it's just Sunday dinner  
This ain't a war, it's just Sunday dinner  
(Yes, you)  
This ain't a war, it's just Sunday dinner  
(Worn to the prom)  
This ain't a war, it's just Sunday dinner  
(Yell out loud)  
This ain't a war, it's just Sunday dinner  
(Oh, oh)  
This ain't a war, it's just Sunday dinner

I'm an archangel  
And the lies I weave are oh so intricate,  
Oh so intricate

I'm an archangel  
And the lies I weave are oh so intricate,  
Oh so intricate

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	101. I See Fire

**AN- Thank you so much for your love and support. I think the thing that makes me happiest is hearing of times you hear a song I've written on the radio or something and think of my lyrics, or hear a song that reminds you of Supernatural and your first thought is to ask me to do it. You have no idea how amazed I am that I have an effect like that on your day-to-day lives. (Also, I can't listen to a single one of these songs ever again because I can only hear my lyrics, so it's nice to know that other people experience that too.)**

**I'll keep the favourites cropped, as I don't want this AN to get too long.**

**Crowley'sMooseSquirrel'sAngel can't pick a favourite, and I totally empathize with them there. I'm much the same.**

**deathraptor22's favourites are my Regret Special, Blank Space (one of my all-time favs), Lips of an Angel, and How Do You Like Me Now.**

**Anonymous' favourites are the Regret Special (I'm glad so many people like that - I worked really hard of it), My Heart Will Go On, My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark, and I Gotta Feelin'.**

**I'll admit, I whined about this song more than once to a slew of friends. It was written for The Hobbit, so I had to change most everything. I really like my end product, though. I write these far enough ahead of time that checking them over before I post is like reading something new. Reading this one made me tear up, and I never cry. I highly recommend you read this with the original song because the music gives it so much more feeling.**

**Without further ado, from two different Guests, this song is set in the last scene of S10 from the perspective of one of the brothers. It works for both of them, so pick the one you feel it fits better. Personally, I get more of a Sam vibe from it, but it might be different for you.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own I See Fire by Ed Sheeran or Supernatural.***

Oh, God up there whom I think that we owe  
Keep careful watch over my brother's soul  
And should the world be filled with deadly smoke  
Keep watching over us cursed ones

If this is to end tonight  
Then we should both die together  
As the Darkness turns it all to night

Calling out brother oh  
Stand by and we will  
Watch the dark roll forward from  
The sky above

And if we should die tonight  
Then we should both die together  
Sacrifice ourselves for the last time

Calling out brother oh  
See us as we will  
Watch the dark roll forward from  
The sky above  
Desolation comes upon the sky

Now I see dark  
Filling the air here  
I see dark  
Flooding the trees  
And I see dark  
Swallowing souls  
I see dark  
Come on the breeze  
And I hope that you'll remember me

Oh, should my brother fall  
Then surely I'll do the same  
Of course we gave our all  
We got too close to the flame

Calling out brother oh  
Hold fast and we will  
Watch the dark roll forward from  
The sky above  
Desolation comes upon the sky

Now I see dark  
Filling the air here  
I see dark  
Flooding the trees  
And I see dark  
Swallowing souls  
I see dark  
Come on the breeze  
And I hope that you'll remember me

And if the Dark is churning  
We'll face it with a sigh  
For if the Dark returns  
Then us brothers will die  
And as the sky is falling down  
We'll have to wear blame like a crown  
And with that shadow upon the ground  
I hear my brother screaming out

Now I see dark  
Filling the air here  
I see dark  
Flooding the trees  
I see dark  
Swallowing souls  
I see dark  
Come on the breeze

I see dark (oh you know I saw a black cloud rolling out) (dark)  
And I see dark (feel the cold upon my skin, yeah) (dark)  
And I see dark (uh-uh-uh-uh) (dark)  
And I see dark roll forward from the sky above

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	102. Hallelujah

**AN- From Nothing more and nothing less, this song is Gabriel in Hammer Of The Gods, mainly focusing on him deciding to stand up for the Winchesters against Lucifer.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hallelujah by Panic! At the Disco or Supernatural.***

Ohh!  
A moment you'll never remember  
And a night you'll never forget!  
Ohh!

All Team Free Will stand up, sing hallelujah (hallelujah!)  
Fight to have your bodies  
Stand up, sing hallelujah (hallelujah!)  
And if you can't escape now, step back  
I am here to save ya (hallelujah!)  
Say your prayers  
Say your prayers  
Say your prayers  
(Hallelujah!)

My thoughts started the day that I caught  
Both of the brothers  
And put them with others  
Oh, changing the channels put them  
In a state of emergency  
Who was I tryna be

Then the time for being sad is over  
And we miss Dad like we miss no other  
And being blue is better than being over it (over it)

All Team Free Will stand up, sing hallelujah (hallelujah!)  
Fight to have your bodies  
Stand up, sing hallelujah (hallelujah!)  
And if you can't escape now, step back  
I am here to save ya (hallelujah!)  
Say your prayers  
Say your prayers  
Say your prayers  
(Hallelujah!)

I've come back and I'm gonna help them win  
Stop and figure out  
This is all just a pout  
I love you but you're a great big bag of dicks  
You're living a daydream  
Who are you tryna be

Then the time for being sad is over  
And we miss Dad like we miss no other  
And being blue is better than being over it (over it)

No one helps you when you have no heart and  
I'm lying dying with my brand new scar and  
My wings are burned on the ground underneath my back  
But I died  
I died  
I died

All Team Free Will stand up, sing hallelujah (hallelujah!)  
Fight to have your bodies  
Stand up, sing hallelujah (hallelujah!)  
And if you can't escape now, step back  
I am here to save ya (hallelujah!)  
Say your prayers  
Say your prayers  
Say your prayers  
(Hallelujah!)

All Team Free Will stand up, sing hallelujah (hallelujah!)  
Fight to have your bodies  
Stand up, sing hallelujah (hallelujah!)  
And if you can't escape now, step back  
I am here to save ya (hallelujah!)  
Say your prayers  
Say your prayers  
Say your prayers  
(Hallelujah!)

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	103. I'll Follow You

**AN- From thekatthatbarks, this song is Dean to Sam in the early seasons. I couldn't change much; it was just too perfect as is.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own I'll Follow You by Shinedown or Supernatural.***

If I found that I had to leave you behind  
I know my better half would fade  
And all my doubts are of me and not you  
Finding that I have strayed

The first step is the one you believe in  
The second one might be profound.

I'll follow you down through the eye of the storm  
Don't worry I'll keep you warm  
I'll follow you down while we're passing through space  
I don't care if I fall from grace  
I'll follow you down

You can win the battle for the world  
Beat monsters and get girls  
Even go learn how best to sue  
Live out the lifetime that we never built  
In the shadow of all the guilt  
But the past has come right back to haunt you

Yeah the first step is the one you believe in  
And the second one might be profound

I'll follow you down, through the eye of the storm  
Don't worry I'll keep you warm  
I'll follow you down, while we're passing through space  
I don't care if I fall from grace  
I'll follow you down...

...to where forever lies  
Without a doubt I'm on your side  
There's nowhere else that I would rather be  
I'm not about to compromise,  
Give you up to say goodbye  
I'll guide you through the deep  
I'll keep you close to me!

I'll follow you down through the eye of the storm  
Don't worry I'll keep you warm  
I'll follow you down while we're passing through space  
I don't care if I fall from grace  
I'll follow you...

If I found that I had to leave you behind  
I know my better half would fade  
I'll follow you down

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	104. Army of Angels

**AN- From MisunderstoodSociopath, this song is Cas when he goes to Dean asking him to help him get rid of the souls and the Leviathans stay behind.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Army of Angels by The Script or Supernatural.***

I took the souls in  
And won the war  
But I just can't go on fighting anymore  
When they're inside me  
And they're closing in  
When I feel the blackness push against my skin

Inside's a war zone  
And I am the shield  
And I won't surrender  
'Cause your love feels  
Like reprieve from the angels  
Like reprieve from the angels  
Like reprieve from the angels  
Like reprieve from the angels

Hey hey  
There's something else here that I can't ignore  
And it's you that sends the souls back through the door  
They try to take over  
Close to giving in  
Oh, I feel them in me like a second skin

Inside's a war zone  
And I am the shield  
And I won't surrender  
'Cause your love feels  
Like reprieve from the angels  
Like reprieve from the angels  
Like reprieve from the angels  
Like reprieve from the angels

I am here, please help me to let them go  
'Cause I know, yeah, I know that I'm not alone  
I am here, please help me to let them go  
'Cause I know, yeah, I know that I'm not alone

Oh, what a terrible sight whoa  
A hundred thousand black things burst inside whoa  
I'm not here to worry tonight

It's just them inside

Like reprieve from the angels  
Like reprieve from the angels  
Like reprieve from the angels  
Like reprieve from the angels, angels, angels

Like reprieve from the angels  
(I am here, please help me to let them go)  
Like reprieve from the angels  
('Cause I know, yeah, I know that I'm not alone)  
Like reprieve from the angels  
(I am here, please help me to let them go)  
Like reprieve from the angels  
('Cause I know, yeah, I know that I'm not alone)

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	105. Show Me What I'm Looking For

**AN- BlackImpalaCruising: Thank you so much. You're the second person to prompt that song, but I'd like to thank you for the idea. I wasn't certain what I was going to do with it, but that is ****_perfect_****. Possible lines are already running through my head. Thanks!**

**From MisunderstoodSociopath, this song is Sam to Ruby between seasons 3 and 4.**

**As a joke, instead of "Help me to fight my way through", I also have "Help me to find my lost shoe" written. I used the former in the song, but you can use either interchangeably.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Show Me What I'm Looking for by Carolina Liar or Supernatural.***

I was wrong  
Should have done better than this  
Please, I'll be strong  
I'm finding you hard to resist  
So show me what I'm looking for

Save me, I'm lost  
Oh, girl, I've been running from you  
I'll pay any cost  
Help me to fight my way through  
Show me what I'm looking for  
Show me what I'm looking for, oh, girl

Don't leave me  
I've been alone far too long  
Mistakes become regrets  
I've learned to love abuse  
Please show me what I'm looking for

Save me, I'm lost  
Oh, girl, I've been running from you  
I'll pay any cost  
Help me to fight my way through  
Show me what I'm looking for  
Show me what I'm looking for, oh, girl

Show me what I'm looking for  
Show me what I'm looking for  
Show me what I'm looking for

Save me, I'm lost  
Oh, girl, I've been running from you  
I'll pay any cost  
Just help me to fight my way through  
Wait, I'm wrong  
I can't do better than this  
I'll pay any cost  
Help me to fight my way through  
Show me what I'm looking for  
Show me what I'm looking for  
Show me what I'm looking for  
Show me what I'm looking for, oh, girl

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	106. Be Prepared

**AN- From Crowley'sMooseSquirrel'sAngel, who prompted this song specifically; Guest, who just asked for Disney songs (to you in particular: don't worry, more are coming); and another guest, who agreed with the Guest who asked for Disney songs, this song is Lucifer to the demons in S4/5.**

**Sorry I couldn't change this one too much. It's just too perfect. I can't believe I never realized it before.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Be Prepared from Disney's The Lion King or Supernatural.***

Lucifer:  
I never thought the demons essential  
They're crude and unspeakably plain  
But maybe they've a glimmer of potential  
If allied to my vision and brain

I know that your powers of retention  
Are as low as the times you've not lied  
But thick as you are, pay attention  
My words are a matter of pride

It's clear from your evil expressions  
The lights are not all on upstairs  
But we're fighting angels, no question  
Even you can't be caught unawares

So prepare for a chance of a lifetime  
Be prepared for sensational news  
A shining new era is tiptoeing nearer

Demons:  
And where do we feature?

Lucifer:  
Just listen to teacher  
I know it sounds sordid but you'll be rewarded  
When at last I am given my dues!  
And in justice deliciously squared  
Be prepared!

Demons:  
Yeah! Be prepared, we'll be prepared! For what?

Lucifer:  
For the death of Michael

Demons:  
Is he sick?

Lucifer:  
No, fool! We're going to kill him and the Winchesters, too

Demons:  
Great idea! Who needs Michael?  
No God, no God! La la la la

Lucifer:  
Idiots! There will be a God!

Demons:  
But you said-

Lucifer:  
I will be God!  
Stick with me and you'll never be smote again!

Demons:  
Yay, all right! Long live Lucifer!  
Long live Lucifer!

Demons:  
It's great that we'll soon be connected  
With a king who'll be all-time adored

Lucifer:  
Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected  
To take certain duties on board  
The future is littered with prizes  
And though I'm the main addressee  
The point that I must emphasize is  
You won't get a sniff without me!

So prepare for the coup of the century  
Be prepared for the murkiest scam  
Meticulous planning tenacity spanning  
Decades of denial is simply why I'll  
Be king undisputed respected, saluted  
And seen for the wonder I am

Yes, my grace and ambitions are bared-  
Be prepared!  
Yes, our grace and ambitions are bared-  
Be prepared!

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	107. Yellow Submarine

**AN- I have big news today, people. The wonderful MsRheyRhey has not only featured me as a writer on her YouTube series Fan Service where she showcases writers and artists from various fandoms, but she sang my version of Viva La Vida (chapter 5) and posted it on her channel. The Fan Service video can be found at**

** you tube dot com (slash)watch?v=TeYLmXBqQ9A**

**and the song at**

** you tube dot com (slash)watch?v=0af4BTEHY_Y**

**(sorry about the ugly formatting - this site is very picky about links).**

**She links to the song in the Fan Service video, but I figured I'd include both. Her channel is MsRheyRhey if you want to find her that way. Seriously, it's awesome go check it out. I can't believe someone actually liked my work enough to want to put in the effort to do this. It feels so surreal. This is the kind of thing that happened in the ridiculous fantasies I had when I first started posting (anyone who's posted anything anywhere knows the ones). Thank you so, ****_so_**** much, MsRheyRhey. You have no idea how much this means to me.**

**From Guest, this song is Dean's perspective. The timing is fairly ambiguous, but it mentions the apocalypse and them dying repeatedly, so some time after S5. When I saw this prompt, my first reaction was "What the ever-living ****_fuck_**** am I supposed to do with that?!" It worked out in the end, though. You may be able to tell that I was in a particularly weird mood when I wrote this. My sense of humour was very dry and sarcastic.**

**If you prefer less profanity, you can also read it as "endless hell on earth". Whatever you prefer.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Yellow Submarine by The Beatles or Supernatural.***

In the town where I was born  
Mum survived my brother's birth  
But a demon killed her then  
So began this hell on earth

So we drive from place to place  
Hunting all, devoid of mirth  
And we live this every day  
In our fucking hell on earth

We all live in a fucking hell on earth  
fucking hell on earth, fucking hell on earth  
We all live in a fucking hell on earth  
fucking hell on earth, fucking hell on earth

And our friends, they all die young  
And the Devil we may have sprung  
And the world begins to end

We all live in a fucking hell on earth  
fucking hell on earth, fucking hell on earth  
We all live in a fucking hell on earth  
fucking hell on earth, fucking hell on earth

_[So get this now, Dean, so get this now!  
So you have figured it out, Sammy?  
It's a demon! It's a demon!  
Of course, Sammy.  
Damn it! Damn it!]_

As we live a life of pain (A life of pain)  
Oh look, one of us (Oh look, one of us) has died again (Has died again)  
And we both (And we both) have no self-worth (no self-worth)  
In our fucking (In our fucking) hell on earth (hell on earth, ha, ha)

We all live in a fucking hell on earth  
fucking hell on earth, fucking hell on earth  
We all live in a fucking hell on earth  
fucking hell on earth, fucking hell on earth  
We all live in a fucking hell on earth  
fucking hell on earth, fucking hell on earth  
We all live in a fucking hell on earth  
fucking hell on earth, fucking hell on earth

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	108. Fourth of July

**AN- I just want to make it clear that I can do other ships than Destiel. It's sorta my default when I get a romantic song as a prompt, but if you want Sabriel or Sam/Jess or Lisa/Dean or even freaking Michael/Lucifer (it's a thing - look it up), just tell me and I'll keep that in mind when planning the song.**

**From puffskienoverlordofdarkness, this song is Dean's perspective in the S5 episode Dark Side of the Moon (you know, the one where they get shot and go to heaven). He's reflecting on everything that has happened to them since that night, on the ****_fourth of July_****, including Sam going off to college and their repeated deaths.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Fourth of July by Fall Out Boy or Supernatural.***

(You and I were, you and I were fire  
You and I were, you and I were fire  
You and I were, you and I were fire, fire, fire)

It was the fourth of July  
You and I were, you and I were fire, fire, fireworks  
That went off too soon  
And I miss life without the doom, too  
It was the fourth of July  
You and I were, you and I were fire, fire, fireworks  
I never said I'd miss you  
But I guess you never knew

That I love you through it all, don't care what you do  
On the fourth of July

I can't talk about my feelings  
I miss living without our hearts bleeding  
We're not healing  
You are my only family  
You're all that's left for me to know  
**  
**I've no way to forget  
Just what freedom used to mean to you  
It's burned forever there by you****

Oh, I'm sorry, I hated to lose you to it  
And I got too lonely, lonely, whoa  
In between being young and being right  
We were so happy that night

It was the fourth of July  
You and I were, you and I were fire, fire, fireworks  
That went off too soon  
And I miss life without the doom, too  
It was the fourth of July  
You and I were, you and I were fire, fire, fireworks  
I never said I'd miss you  
But I guess you never knew

That I love you through it all, don't care what you do  
On the fourth of July

My whole life I've been getting more and more scars  
Again and again 'till I'm nothing but pain  
Had my doubts, couldn't let them out  
Don't talk about  
All the feelings that I have to live without  
**  
**And all I give for you  
It would overflow this room  
And look, just for you I'm dying  
Oh, Sammy, broken by the lie****

Oh, I'm sorry, I hated to lose you to it  
And I got too lonely, lonely, whoa  
In between being young and being right  
We were so happy that night**  
**  
It was the fourth of July  
You and I were, you and I were fire, fire, fireworks  
That went off too soon  
And I miss life without the doom, too  
It was the fourth of July  
You and I were, you and I were fire, fire, fireworks  
I never said I'd miss you  
But I guess you never knew

That I love you through it all, don't care what you do  
On the fourth of July

I wish you'd see how much I love you  
I wish I'd find a way to say  
I'm sorry I can't live without you  
The torture of life without the only one you love**  
**  
It was the fourth of July  
You and I were, you and I were fire, fire, fireworks  
That went off too soon  
And I miss life without the doom, too  
It was the fourth of July  
You and I were, you and I were fire, fire, fireworks  
I never said I'd miss you  
But I guess you never knew

That I love you through it all, don't care what you do  
On the fourth of July

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	109. Walk Like a Man

**AN-If I haven't made it clear before, I despise John Winchester. He started out as a nice person (ass seen in the various flashbacks I've gotten over time), but the way he raised Sam and Dean (especially Dean) makes me want to disembowel him and strangle him with his own intestines. Okay, that may be a little extreme. My point still stands.**

**Anyway, after that ****_charming_**** intro, from winchesteritious, this song is Bobby's perspective regarding Dean's childhood.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Walk Like a Man by Tim McGraw or Supernatural.***

In the fights they had he'd cover up Sam's ears  
Thought big boys don't cry, fought back all the tears  
He would run for cover, and think of his dead mother's face  
In the morning they'd move on and go find a hunt in a new place  
His old man woke him up to help him fix the car  
And they wouldn't talk, but he'd feel every scar  
John swore he was just searchin'  
For what made Mary die  
And though the boy knew the truth  
Sometimes he'd still believe that lie

When the sins of the father are the sins of the son  
And he wants to play when he shoots that gun  
And I will raise him like a son  
I'll always see his promise  
And I'll help him understand  
How to walk like a man  
Walk like a man

They moved a lot of places, they never settled down  
It got pretty old being the new kid in town  
He'd always tell his friends, my daddy's sick today  
Then he stopped making friends 'cause he knew they would always end up moving away

The sins of the father are the sins of the son  
Play before you shoot, boy  
Go put down that gun  
Come on, stand up straight, I'm proud of you  
Take my hand  
I know you can  
Walk like a man  
Walk like a man

Your daddy's demons are callin' your name  
Don't you think that you and Sammy are to blame  
Temptations may come, that ain't no sin  
You get stronger every time that you don't give in

The sins of the father are the sins of the son  
You can't undo what has been done  
But now you retrace his footsteps  
Like he planned  
I pray you'll hold on your brother tight  
And take him by the hand  
And walk on  
Walk like a man

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	110. Under the Sea

**AN-Yellow Submarine Guest: I'm glad you like it. Honestly, I didn't expect the profanity either, but that line crossed my mind and wouldn't go away until I used it. If you prefer, you can instead read it as "endless hell on earth". It works two, and is considerably less profane.**

**I'm afraid this one will likely ruin your childhood, at least a bit. I can't say I'm sorry, though. From puffskienoverlordofdarkness and disneyguest (whom I have credited on all Disney songs over the next month or so because they just wanted Disney), this song is Azazel taunting Dean when he first goes to Hell after S3.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Under the Sea from The Little Mermaid or Supernatural.***

The demons down here love torture  
And we're here until you break  
You dream about going back there  
But that is a big mistake  
Just look at the world around you  
Listen to the hellfire roar  
Such wonderful things surround you  
What more are you looking for?

In Hell and free  
In Hell and free  
We love the slaughter  
Down where it's hotter  
As you can see  
It is so funny when you pray  
That you will see the light of day  
Your death is horror  
And all this torture  
In Hell and free

Down here none of us are happy  
We try to escape this hole  
But you will be way less happy  
We'll take it out on your soul  
But you on this rack are lucky  
Your bro has a much worse fate  
One day when our boss gets bloody  
Guess who will fight back too late

In Hell and free  
In Hell and free

No exorcisms  
Or criticisms  
To stop our spree  
We what you hunters love to kill  
Down here in hell your blood we'll spill  
We're having troubles  
Hiding our chuckles  
In Hell and free  
In Hell and free  
Since life is Hell here  
We'll make you yell here  
Like a banshee  
All of the demons want to play  
With the hunter that "saved the day"  
Now you're in the pit  
You'll lose all your wit  
In Hell and free

It's clear, Dean-o dear  
Though sane you're in pain  
I say every day  
You will only gain  
If you join my crew  
Your choice, where's your voice  
Though now you won't bow, uh oh  
(Yeah)  
A life with a knife  
Not bad when you're mad  
I'll stop when you drop  
Less fight than you had  
I'll bring in a friend  
You know this won't end  
Unless you don't say no  
In Hell and free  
In Hell and free  
What is wrong, Dean?  
You're looking quite green  
It fills me with glee  
We've got a great stay for you planned  
I'll watch you break beneath my own hand  
I make a chip off  
You with each flip off  
In Hell and free  
When you made your deal  
You broke the first seal  
In Hell and free  
He will escape here

Free every shape here  
He'll make all suffer  
And wear your brother  
We'll finally buck up  
Thanks to your fuck up  
In Hell and free

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**Sort of like Yellow Submarine, I didn't intend for there to be a swear word. That line just came to me and I found it so funny that I just had to use it. Besides, they're demons. I guarantee they've done worse things than swear.**

**-Wiznerd**


	111. Poor Unfortunate Souls

**AN- I kind of didn't notice 300 Reviews creeping up on me, and we passed it last chapter without me mentioning it. the 300th review gets the same deal the 100th and 200th did. Something. A shout-out, a special (would have to be good - those are hard), info about me, a cookie recipe. Whatever you want (within reason). It goes to MisunderstoodSociopath! What do you want?**

**From puffskienoverlordofdarkness and disneyguest, this song is something I haven't really done before. It's Crowley making a deal with an unnamed sucker. Originally the sucker was going to be ambiguous, but by the end he had become an sexist ass who wanted to go far in life without any work, kind of like that guy Crowley's making a deal with when we first meet him. It just sort of happened, and now I really want this character to go to hell for real. I don't like them.**

**I have to mention that there are 666 words in this document.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Poor Unfortunate Souls from The Little Mermaid or Supernatural.***

Crowley:  
I admit I am what you would call a demon  
I'm a crossroads demon, this is what I do  
And you'll find that I have ways  
To succeed without delays  
To prove it I will give something to you  
True? Yes  
And you'll find I can get anything you want to

Yes, they're black this is a body I've possessed  
Get on topic, I'll help you  
In fact that is what I do  
Help the miserable, lonely, and depressed (pathetic)

Poor unfortunate souls  
In pain, in need  
This one longing to be thinner  
That one wants to get the girl  
And do I help them?  
Yes, indeed  
Those poor unfortunate souls  
So sad, so true  
They come flocking to my crossroads  
Crying, "Deals, Crowley, sir, please!"  
And I help them!  
Yes I do

Now it's happened once or twice  
Someone didn't like the price  
And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals  
Yes I've had the odd complaint  
But on the whole I've been a saint  
To those poor unfortunate souls

Have we got a deal?

Sucker:  
If I make a deal, I'll never see my family up in heaven when I die

Crowley:  
But you'll live how you want  
Life's full of tough choices, isn't it?  
Oh, and there is one more thing  
We haven't discussed the subject of payment

Sucker:  
But I don't have-

Crowley:  
I'm not asking much, just a token really, a trifle!  
What I want from you is - your soul

Sucker:  
But without my soul, how can I-

Crowley:  
You'll have ten years, I won't take it now  
And don't underestimate just how much you can do in ten years

You'll find a way to live your life the fullest  
With everything you'll have, nothing's a bore  
Live the life you've always dreamed, you'll be undoubtedly esteemed  
And after all man, what is work on your part for?  
Come on, just this once you deserve to get a bonus  
It's yours here for the taking if you can  
Girls will swarm and swoon and fawn  
Over money and your brawn  
Your actions here will make you a new man

Come on you poor unfortunate soul  
Go ahead!  
Get your goal!  
I'm a very busy demon and I haven't got all day  
It won't cost much  
Just your soul!  
You poor unfortunate soul  
It's sad but true  
If you want to cross the bridge, my man  
You've got the pay the toll  
Take a gulp and take a breath  
And go ahead and sell your soul  
One more deal, now I've got him here  
The boss is on a roll  
This poor unfortunate soul

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**My favourite line is "And go ahead and sell your soul". It just works so well in the song.**

**-Wiznerd**


	112. Somewhere Only We Know

**AN- I have to start with this wonderful thing that Dragonpyre left as a review on the last chapter. Apparently my Disney songs inspired them to write their own version of I'll Make a Man Out of You from Mulan. I actually have this song lined up for later on, but I'm going in a different direction with it. Without further ado, this is Dean to Cas after he rebelled in S5 (I fixed a few typos).**

**Let's get down to business,  
And go find some hunts,  
Did they send me angels when I asked for guns?**

**You're the strangest guy I ever met,  
But you can bet before we're through,  
Mister, I'll show you what to do.**

**Powerful as a cyclone, but a blade with him,  
Once you're team Winchester, you are sure to win.**

**You're not spineless, but with what you got,  
You don't know what to do,  
Somehow I'll show you what to do.**

**Bobby: I'm never gonna walk again  
Crowley: Say goodbye to Satan for me  
Dean: Boy was I a fool in hell for cutting souls  
Sam: And now his angel will fight heaven  
Castiel: Hope he can learn to trust me  
Bobby: I hope this wheelchair finely goes**

**Be a man,  
You must be smart and can research fast,  
Be a man,  
With all the blades tucked inside your coat,  
Be a man,  
Courageous as the ghost of our dad,  
Mysterious as the secrets of the past.**

**Time is racing towards us,  
Till Sam's no longer mine,  
Head my reckless warnings,  
And you might not die,  
Your grace is taking up its toll,  
Don't pack up, we're not yet through  
How would we stop this war without you?**

**Be a man,  
You must be smart and can research fast,  
Be a man,  
With all the blades tucked inside your coat,  
Be a man,  
Courageous as the ghost of our dad,  
Mysterious as the secrets of the past.**

**Isn't it awesome? I feel honoured that I inspired you to do that. You have no idea what it means to me.**

**Ok, I think this one wins the record for longest AN so far, but I think we can all agree it is for a good reason.**

**From Crowley'sMooseSquirrel'sAngel, this song is Dean feeling hopeless in S5 talking to Sam.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Somewhere Only We Know by Keane or Supernatural.***

I've fought and died so many times  
I think that I have had enough of all the crimes  
I felt the weight of our defeat  
I think we'll find that there is no way to cheat

Oh salt and burn where have you gone?  
Starting to miss the days when we would hunt with that John  
So tell me if you think that we can win  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

We've done so much throughout our lives  
So many monsters have died by our knives  
Is this the life we would have had  
If angels had not made it all go bad?

Oh salt and burn where have you gone?  
Starting to miss the days when we would hunt with that John  
So tell me if you think that we can win  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

And if you think it's hopeless why don't we go  
Live our last days somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
Somewhere only we know?  
Somewhere only we know?

Oh salt and burn where have you gone?  
Starting to miss the days when we would hunt with that John  
So tell me if you think that we can win  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

And if you think it's hopeless why don't we go  
Live our last days somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go?  
So why don't we go?

Ah-ah-ah  
Ah-ah-ah

This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
Somewhere only we know?  
Somewhere only we know?  
Somewhere only we know?

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	113. Renegades

**AN- Dragonpyre: You're very welcome. It's awesome, and I knew if I just mentioned it, it would be lost in the reviews in a few chapters. I love that my work can inspire other people like that, and I had to show everyone else.**

**BlackImpala: I've actually already seen it. I do love it, so you are right on that front. If you go to chapter 21, you can see me flipping out over it telling everyone to go watch it. (That chapter was posted two days after the Hillywood Supernatural parody was posted on YouTube.) I plan on keeping them coming for as long as people keep liking my work (or life starts getting in the way).**

**From Kali Padma, this song is Sam and Dean being happy as hunters. Happy. What a concept. Definitely the earlier seasons.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Renegades by X Ambassador or Supernatural.***

Run away from us  
Or we will spill your guts  
Hunting all, don't make a fuss  
Two men, we are just

And I say  
Hey, hey hey hey  
Living life as renegades  
Hey hey hey  
Hey hey hey  
Living life as renegades  
Renegades, renegades

We'll hunt you if you kill  
This is our well-honed skill  
You'll find we have no fear  
After we'll drink a beer

And I say  
Hey, hey hey hey  
Living life as renegades  
Hey hey hey  
Hey hey hey  
Living life as renegades  
Renegades, renegades

We are the underdogs  
We are your nightmare  
We are both outlaws  
The fight won't be fair

We will hunt the demons black  
We will hunt the ghosts haunting  
We will hunt, you won't come back  
Let's begin

And I say  
Hey, hey hey hey  
Living life as renegades  
Hey hey hey  
Hey hey hey  
Living life as renegades  
Renegades, renegades

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	114. I'm Not an Angel

**AN- Wynn: Thanks! I've never tried to be honest. Though I play several instruments, I'm no composer. Maybe someday. I'll be sure to let you guys know if I do, though!**

**From thekatthatbarks, this song is a duet between Cas and Dean when Cas goes to Dean asking for help at the beginning of S7. Can be read as Destiel if you so desire, but it wasn't written with that in mind. I'm not sure how happy I am with this one. This is one of the songs that works really well, but at the same time really doesn't. It has all the elements there, but they just don't fit quite right.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own I'm Not an Angel by Halestorm or Supernatural.***

Dean:  
You made a mistake  
On the day that you left me and lost your way  
I saw all the signs  
But I couldn't know  
You told those lies  
You should've stopped it right there  
'Cause nothing good will come of dealing with demons  
But you thought you were right  
It was all in the name of freedom

Cas:  
I'm breaking down  
I'll suffer now eternally  
Can't help myself  
From hurting you and it's hurting me  
I lost control so help me to prove that I'm sorry  
'Cause I'm not an angel, I'm not an angel

Dean:  
I hate watching you fall  
You were strong but now you look so very small  
I keep sharing the blame  
Though you swear your mind I couldn't change

Cas:  
I'm breaking down  
I'll suffer now eternally  
Can't help myself  
From hurting you and it's hurting me  
I lost control so help me to prove that I'm sorry  
'Cause I'm not an angel, I'm not an angel

I wasn't always this way  
I used to be the one with the halo  
But that disappeared when I had my first taste and fell from grace  
It left me in this place

Dean:  
Now I'm starting to think maybe I've lost you

Cas:  
I'm breaking down  
I'll suffer now eternally  
Can't help myself  
From hurting you and it's hurting me  
I lost control so help me to prove that I'm sorry  
'Cause I'm not an angel, I'm not an angel

I'm not an angel

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	115. Dancing Queen

**AN- From whisper, this song is pre-series Dean. This is one of the prompts I looked and went "What the hell am I supposed to do with that?!" This is more of a jokey one, though it's still dripping in that Dean angst we all know so well.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Dancing Queen by ABBA or Supernatural.***

You can hunt, you're alive, that's all there is to your life  
See that boy, watch that scene, digging the soldier Dean

Friday night and the lights are low  
Looking out for a place to go  
Where they play the right music, help you not to think  
You come in to look for a drink

Maybe you could go get some pie  
Night is young and the music's high  
With a bit of rock music, everything is fine  
You've come to hide from your Dad  
And when he gets too mad

You are the soldier Dean, happiness?  
Don't know what you mean  
Soldier Dean, was never really just a teen  
You can hunt, you're alive, that's all there is to your life  
See that boy, watch that scene, digging the soldier Dean

You're a hunter, you fight with John  
Finish the hunt and then you're gone  
Looking out for your brother, anything with do  
You've come to hide from your Dad  
And when he gets too mad

You are the soldier Dean, happiness?  
Don't know what you mean  
Soldier Dean, was never really just a teen  
You can hunt, you're alive, that's all there is to your life  
See that boy, watch that scene, digging the soldier Dean

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	116. Don't Fear the Reaper

**AN- I would like to thank DoctorWhovian18 for suggesting I change the line "looking out for another" in the previous chapter to "looking out for your brother". I prefer that to the line I had.**

**From Guest, this one is Gabriel to Cas way in the future after Sam and Dean are long gone. For some reason, Cas hasn't been able to return to heaven to see them. In this, Gabe is telling him not to fear death. Oh, and Gabriel is dead in this (despite my beliefs to the contrary). Don't know how happy I am with this one, but oh well.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Don't Fear the Reaper by Blue Oyster Cult or Supernatural.***

All our times have come  
Here but now they're gone  
Seasons don't fear the reaper  
Nor do the wind, the sun or the rain... we can be like they are

Come on Cassie... don't fear the reaper  
Cassie take my hand... don't fear the reaper  
We'll be able to fly... don't fear the reaper  
Cassie I'm your man...

All your time is done  
Here but now they're gone  
You ask after Sam and Dean  
They're together in eternity... You ask after Sam and Dean  
40, 000 men and women everyday... And you ask after Sam and Dean  
40, 000 men and women everyday... Come and see happiness  
Another 40, 000 coming everyday... You can be like they are

Come on Cassie... don't fear the reaper  
Cassie take my hand... don't fear the reaper  
We'll be able to fly... don't fear the reaper  
Cassie I'm your man...

Praise those two, they won  
Here but now they're gone  
Came the last night of sadness  
And it was clear they couldn't go on  
And their eyes were open and then Death appeared  
The brothers smiled then disappeared  
They welcomed him when he appeared... saying don't be afraid  
Come on Cassie... and they had no fear  
And they breathed their last... then they started to fly  
They looked 'round them and said goodbye... they have become like we are  
They had taken a stand... they have become like we are  
Come on Cassie... don't fear the reaper

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	117. Devil Went Down to Georgia

**AN- From Guest and Animelovrporthos, this one is Dean in the last episode of S10 starting when he summons Death. This song was irritating because I had to change every single word in it. I have to say I like the result, though. I also discovered that I really like this song.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Devil Went Down to Georgia by The Charlie Daniels Band or Supernatural.***

Well, Dean-o he drew some symbols  
He knew that there was no way to heal  
He wanted to cry 'cause he just couldn't die  
He was willing to make a deal  
He went off alone and he cooked Mexican and summoned Death over to see  
And when Death came to talk Dean offered up the food and said "I want you to kill me"

I guess you didn't know it, but that Mark is more than you knew  
And it's etched deep for you to keep your world from getting screwed  
Now, I could get rid of that Mark you have, but it won't end well for you  
Because the Darkness is locked if it's unblocked you're as lost as your brother's shoe

And Dean said, "I'm not doing that, not to anyone"  
I won't give this Mark 'cause it'll make them dark, I guess there's one thing to be done

Death he said that he could send Dean somewhere far away  
To keep them safe you'll have to never see the light of day  
So call your brother now so you can say your last goodbyes  
But know that he will chase you 'till he dies

Sam showed up and he saw them both, but Dean said he had to die  
It's the only way to protect you all, just this once I won't lie  
I think in the end this world would be better without us in it  
And they fought but Sam knelt before Dean and braced himself for the hit

And so Death then handed Dean his scythe so he could make the death blow  
And he swung but missed and hit Death and as he died time seemed to slow

I think I just killed Death, run, Sam, run!  
And lightning hit the Mark and then there was none  
Don't know what just happened, how 'bout we just go  
Fuck is that the Darkness, no, damn it, no!

The lightning struck the ground right in front of the brother's feet  
And they saw the Darkness roll towards them, this they could not beat  
They get in the car and they try to run but they get stuck inside a crack  
And as Sam calls "Dean!" there is no response and the world around goes black  
And they yelled

I think I just killed Death, run, Sam, run!  
And lightning hit the Mark and then there was none  
Don't know what just happened, how 'bout we just go  
Fuck is that the Darkness, no, damn it, no!

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	118. Allentown

**AN- From Lisa Boon, this one is Dean after S5 when he's with Lisa. And, yes, I am referencing him having PTSD in the song. There is no way he doesn't have it.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Allentown by Billy Joel or Supernatural.***

Well I'm living here with Lisa now  
And it's getting hard to keep my old vow  
It feels like I'm only killing time  
Wasting away  
Without a sign  
The apocalypse it came and it went  
'Cause Sam and I stopped that big event  
We won with the help of Castiel  
Angels and Sam  
Tumbled to Hell  
And I'm living here with Lisa now

But the restlessness it makes me frown  
And it's getting very hard to stay

Well I'm waiting here with Lisa now  
For my angel friend Cas to come around  
For normalcy to feel right  
Jumping at sound  
Can't sleep at night  
Now my weapons are away from my sight  
Though I still remain tensed up for a fight  
No I never knew how life would be  
Having a house  
And without Sammy  
And I'm waiting here with Lisa now

But I promised Sam that I'd settle down  
I can't dishonour his life that way

I've never gone so long without a shot  
And it's been so long since I lived in one spot  
But here I'm happy if not quite settled in  
I'll just ignore that itching under my skin

Well I'm living here with Lisa now  
And it's hard to keep a hunter down  
But I won't be getting up today

And it's getting very hard to stay  
And I'm living here with Lisa now

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	119. Not About Angels

**AN- From Guest, this one is Dean to Sam in S5.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Not About Angels by Birdy or Supernatural.***

Though we might not have the time  
I will admit that I'm not "fine"  
If you think you've had enough  
Could you give it up?

'Cause what about, what about angels?  
They will come, they will go, say we're special

Don't give me up  
Don't give... me up

How unfair, it's just our luck  
Our only friend is out of touch  
If we caused the end of the world  
Could we ever let it go?

'Cause what about, what about angels?  
They will come, they will go, say we're special

Don't give me up  
Don't give... me up

'Cause what about, what about angels?  
They will come, they will go, say we're special

It's not about, not about angels, angels

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	120. Come What May

**AN- Guest: Way ahead of you there. I am into December with the lineup, and I've known it was coming for a while. That's why I've had the Christmas special planned since late July. Fear not, you will get Christmas songs.**

**From Skysword, this one is Destiel set in S4. It's a bit out of character (because they're happy and hopeful, mainly), but not completely. I messed around with the places the two of them come in a bit to make it fit better, so that doesn't line up perfectly to the original.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Come What May from Moulin Rouge or Supernatural.***

Cas:  
Never knew I could feel like this  
Like I could unclip my wings and soar  
Want to vanish inside your kiss  
Every day I need you more and more  
I can hear my heart, I can hear it sing  
Telling me to give you everything  
My life will change, may lose my wings  
But I love you until the end of time

Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you beyond my dying day

Dean:  
Suddenly the world seems less of a dark place  
Suddenly my pain is muffled by your grace  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
I live for Sammy and you

Cas:  
And there's no mountain too high  
No river too wide  
Pray up to me and I'll be there by your side

Both:  
Demons will gather,  
And angels are snide  
But I love you (I love you)  
Until the end of time(until the end of time)

Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you beyond my dying day

Oh, come what may, come what may  
I will love you, Oh I will love you

Dean:  
Suddenly the world seems less of a dark place

Both:  
Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you beyond my dying day

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	121. One Day I'll Fly Away

**AN- From Skysword, this one is human Cas. Not much to say beyond that.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own One Day I'll Fly Away from Moulin Rouge or Supernatural.***

I thought it was right  
But lost the fight  
When will I begin  
To live again?

One day I'll fly away  
Leave all this to yesterday  
He took my grace now I'm just me  
They all fell and they blame me  
Why live life as human here?  
Remembering  
My life before

One day I'll fly away  
Leave all this to yesterday  
Why live life as human here?  
Remembering  
My life before

One day I'll fly away  
Fly, fly  
Away

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	122. Angel With a Shotgun

**AN- Oh my God, guys, I'm so sorry. For those who don't know (probably Guests), everything involving accounts has been down since yesterday morning. This is yesterday's chapter, and you'll be getting today's later today on schedule.**

**So, I started watching Sense8. And I may or may not be addicted. I'll probably be done it by this time tomorrow. I highly recommend it.**

**From Crowley'sMooseSquirrel'sAngel and mollienaturerocks, this one is Cas telling Dean he wants to rebel in S4. You can read it as Destiel if you wish, but it wasn't written with that in mind.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Angel With a Shotgun by The Cab or Supernatural.***

(I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun  
Angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun)

Put down your gun, what's done is done  
You're not a saint, you're a sinner  
I'll join this fight though I may die  
I'll prove I'm not a quitter

I didn't want to start a war  
I don't want what they are fighting for  
Well, hunter, humans are what I adore  
If this is what you need, a soldier I will be

I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
Fighting 'til the war's won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back  
I'll throw away my faith, Dean, just to keep you safe  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
And I wanna live, not just survive tonight

Sometimes to win, you've got to sin  
Don't mean I'm not a believer  
And I'll find God though he's abroad  
Yeah, they all say I'm a dreamer

I didn't want to start a war  
I don't want what they are fighting for  
Well, hunter, humans are what I adore  
If this is what you need, a soldier I will be

I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
Fighting 'til the war's won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back  
I'll throw away my faith, Dean, just to keep you safe  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
And I wanna live, not just survive tonight

(I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun  
I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun)

I'm an angel with a shotgun  
Fighting 'til the war's won  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back

I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
Fighting 'til the war's won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back  
I'll throw away my faith, Dean, just to keep you safe  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
(I'm an angel with a shotgun)  
And I want to live, not just survive  
(Live, not just survive)  
And I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight

I didn't want to start a war  
I don't want what they are fighting for  
Well, hunter, humans are what I adore  
If this is what you need, a soldier I will be

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	123. Famous Last Words

**AN- Tricky Bird: Great to hear from you. Thanks! No prompt is fine.**

**From QueenDobby, this one is Dean to Sam in the last episode of S10 trying to convince Sam of his plan to exile himself.**

**By the way, you're going to be seeing a pattern in the prompts for the next two weeks or so. It'll be pretty clear.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Famous Last Words by My Chemical Romance or Supernatural.***

Now I know  
That I can't die this way  
But where's your heart?  
But where's your heart?  
But where's your...

And I know  
There's nothing I can say  
To change this part  
To change this part  
To change...  
**  
**So many  
Lives I saved from the shadows  
But can I speak?  
Well is it hard understanding  
I'm in too deep  
A life that's so demanding  
I get so weak  
A love that's so demanding  
I can't speak

I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Sammy if you stay, I'll be your mission  
Nothing you can say can stop me leaving home  
**  
**Can you see  
My eyes are shining bright  
'Cause I'm done here  
I will have to hide  
To protect the lives I'll end here  
And I'm so weak  
Is it hard understanding  
I'm in too deep  
A love that's so demanding  
I get weak

I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Sammy if you stay, I'll be your mission  
Nothing you can say can stop me leaving home

I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Sammy if you stay, I'll be your mission  
Nothing you can say can stop me leaving home

My whole life fate always hated me  
My whole life fate always hated me**  
**I say

'Cause I see you stand in front of me  
With words I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid  
Asleep or dead

(How can I see, I see you stand there) 'Cause I see you stand in front of me  
(How can I see, I see you stand there) With words I thought I'd never speak  
(How can I see, I see you stand there) Awake and unafraid  
(How can I see, I see you stand there) Asleep or dead

'Cause I see you stand in front of me  
With words I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid  
Asleep or dead

'Cause I see you stand in front of me  
With words I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid  
Asleep or dead

I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
(Or dead)  
Sammy if you stay, I'll be your mission  
Nothing you can say can stop me leaving home  
(Or dead)  
I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
(Or dead)  
Sammy if you stay, I'll be your mission  
Nothing you can say can stop me leaving home  
(Or dead)  
I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
(Or dead)  
Sammy if you stay, I'll be your mission  
Nothing you can say can stop me leaving home

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	124. I'm Not Okay (I Promise)

**AN- From QueenDobby, this one is young Dean to young Sam trying to tell him that he doesn't need to know the truth about what their dad does.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own I'm Not Okay (I Promise) by My Chemical Romance or Supernatural.***

Though you think you want honesty, believe me when I say  
I never want to let you down or get you hurt, it's better off this way  
I want you safe from harm, I'll raise you well and keep you warm  
Remember when you broke your arm from jumping off to my alarm?

I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
This wears me out

I do not want to show you that life isn't as it seems  
(I'm not okay)  
I've told you time and time again you think you need but don't know what it means  
(I'm not okay)  
To know what I have learned, to feel the weight 'till Dad's return  
I held you close as mother burned and we lost all that is when Dad turned

I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
This wears me out

I'll always want you safe from harm  
I'll raise you well and keep you warm  
You say you read me like a book, but my pages are all torn and frayed

I'm okay  
I'm okay!  
I'm okay, now  
(I'm okay, now)

But you really need to listen to me  
Because I'm telling you the truth  
I mean this, I'm okay!  
(Trust Me)

I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
Well, I'm not okay  
I'm not o-fucking-kay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
(Okay)

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	125. Mama

**AN- Wow. 15 000 views. I love you guys. Thank you so much! I wouldn't be here without you.**

**From QueenDobby and Eponine Everdeen42, this one is Dean right before his deal comes due at the end of S3.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Mama by My Chemical Romance or Supernatural.***

Mama, I will go to hell  
Mama, I will go to hell  
I couldn't lose Sammy, my soul I did sell  
Mama, I will go to hell

Oh, well, now,  
Mama, I am gonna die  
Mama, I am gonna die  
Sam thinks we'll avoid it, I can't believe that lie  
Mama, I am gonna die

And when I go don't blame me, yeah  
I'll let the fire just bathe me, yeah  
There's no way for me to flee  
We never let you go  
There were no angels watching over me, mum

Mama, I'm nothing but lies  
Mama, I'm all out of tries  
And right now I'm hiding the tears in my eyes  
Mama, I'm nothing but lies

Well, Mother, what your death did, we both grew up with a gun  
You should've raised my brother Sam  
I should've been a better son  
And I don't know if we lost or won  
I have had enough of life  
I should've been  
I could have been a better son

And when I go don't blame me, yeah  
I'll let the fire just bathe me, yeah  
There's no way for me to flee  
We never let you go

I know I'm leaving Sam behind  
I hate myself within my mind  
But he can't see  
I know I'll face my demons when I go  
There are no angels watching over me, mum  
Not one

Mama, I will go to hell  
Mama, I will go to hell  
I started a hero  
Look how far I fell  
Mama, I will go to hell

2 - 3 - 4  
Mama! Mama! Mama! Oh!  
Mama! Mama! Mama! Ma...

And though Sammy tells me he needs me  
I know he'll find that he is wrong  
All the shit that I've done, no one needs me, not one  
He lived without me for so long

I'm damned after all  
I'm nothing without a brawl  
And though I can't stay I know he'll be okay  
So watch over and don't let him fall

He will carry on (He will carry on)  
When his brother in arms is gone (When his brother in arms is gone)  
So don't watch me cry  
For tomorrow I die  
Please watch over and don't let him fall

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	126. Dead

**AN- From QueenDobby, this one is Azazel to Dean in Hell post-S3.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Dead by My Chemical Romance or Supernatural.***

Yeah!

Hey, look your heart stopped beating  
In case you're wondering  
All this is what you deserve  
The ending of your life  
You'll never go to heaven  
Your mother's waiting there  
All this is what you deserve  
The end, and oh, I just can't wait  
You think you can take this?

Have you heard the news that you're dead?  
No one ever had much nice to say  
I think they never liked you anyway  
Oh, now you're right to be filled with dread  
Isn't this all grand? It is exactly what we planned  
And scream in agony now you are dead  
Oh, dead

You never lived for yourself  
You never fell in love  
All this is what you deserve  
The ending of your life  
You'll never go to heaven  
Your mother's waiting there  
All this is what you deserve  
The end, and oh, I just can't wait  
You think you can take this?

Have you heard the news that you're dead?  
No one ever had much nice to say  
I think they never liked you anyway  
Oh, now you're right to be filled with dread  
Watch you try to stand as I break you beneath my hand  
And scream in agony now you are dead

And in my honest observation  
This eternal damnation  
Calls for celebration from us all  
We'll win 'cause you will break (you will break)  
Lucifer will then live  
I wonder if yourself you can forgive

One, two, one two three four!

LA LA LA LA LA!  
LA LA LA LA LA LA!  
LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!  
Well come on,  
LA LA LA LA LA!  
LA LA LA LA LA LA!  
LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!  
Oh motherfucker,

If you pick up a knife (LA LA LA LA LA!)  
You won't hurt anymore (LA LA LA LA LA LA!)  
If you pick up a knife (LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!)  
You won't hurt anymore  
If you pick up a knife (LA LA LA LA LA!)  
You won't hurt anymore (LA LA LA LA LA LA!)  
If you pick up a knife (LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!)  
They all will be dead  
DEAD!

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	127. Vampires Will Never Hurt You

**AN- I would like to wish a very happy birthday to my friend DoctorWhovian18. Have a great day!**

**QueenDobby: You're very welcome. I'm glad you like them.**

**From QueenDobby, this one is Benny from when the Old Man killed him to when he's trying to get out of Purgatory with Dean. I'll admit, this one was really annoying to do.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Vampires Will Never Hurt You by My Chemical Romance or Supernatural.***

I was a pirate and I was the second in command  
But then I met her and we ran away from there  
The Old Man found me and at his demand  
They all held me down without a care  
And then he cut off my head

And now I live where all want to tear the skin right off my bones  
With just my razor sharp white teeth to fight them off I live for years  
As I kill another werewolf, as I kill another vamp  
I hear a shout and I go running off  
And I find a human fighting off some vampires  
But it seems he is losing  
So I run in and cut off their heads

There is a portal, I can get you out  
There is a portal take me with you

(Come on!)

I will help you out  
I'll help you escape from Purgatory  
With my route  
I will help you out  
Promise that you'll take me with you, brother

And now we're fighting side by side to find our way out of this land  
We fight off Leviathans and everything else night and day  
And we kill another werewolf, look here comes one more soul  
Incoming: one more shifter, we're searching for his friend  
He won't leave here without him, no matter what I say  
Just help me get my soul from here, please save my soul

I will help you out  
I'll help you escape from Purgatory  
With my route  
I will help you out  
Promise that you'll take me with you, brother

(Let's go! Come on!)

And as these days watch over time, and as these days watch over time  
It is my turn to take the watch tonight  
And as these days watch over time, and as these days watch over time  
It is your turn to take the watch tonight

I'll never let them, I'll never let them  
I'll never let them hurt you not tonight  
I'll never let them, oh Dean, forget him  
I'll never let them hurt you I promise

Struck down while in our prime  
Before our times to die  
Can you get us out? Can you get us out?

Can you get us out? Can you get us out?  
(And these thoughts of endless fights  
help us struggle to the light  
to find our way back to life)

Can you get us out? Can you get us out?  
(And these thoughts of endless fights  
help us struggle to the light  
to find our way back to life)

Can you get us out of Purgatory?

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	128. The Ghost of You

**AN- I'm starting school again tomorrow, so I won't have as much time to devote to this. I may or may not have over 70 prompts unwritten. Not to worry - I'm done into October so there shouldn't be any disruption on your end. Just another thing to procrastinate, I guess. ****_Oops._**

**I started Doctor Who today. Side note - I finished season 1 of Doctor Who today. I think I'm hooked. ****_Oops #2._**

**From QueenDobby and Guest, this one is Dean contemplating suicide after Sam dies at the end of S5. Umm... sorry?**

***Disclaimer: I do not own The Ghost of You by My Chemical Romance or Supernatural.***

I never thought we'd be apart forever  
If I died, we might meet somewhere  
Sometimes I find that I wonder  
How it would feel

At the end of the world  
You fell to keep us free  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are never ever...  
Ever...

Get the feeling that you're down there  
Trapped with angels in the fire now  
When all the hope seemed lost, he jumped down, he died  
He died

At the end of the world  
You fell to keep us free  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna face me

If I fall  
If I fall (down)

At the end of the world  
You fell to keep us free  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna...

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**My Sherlock song to day had the line "I fell to set us free" in the chorus. Huh. I wrote these weeks apart, so it's just a coincidence. Still.**

**-Wiznerd**


	129. Centuries

**AN- QueenDobby: Thanks. I'm an odd person who actually enjoys school, so I'm not too worried about it. Regarding the emotional pain: you're welcome.**

**From QueenDobby, this one is Lucifer starting when he rebels and covering until he gets out of the cage in S4. Not much mention of the boys in this one. It's more Lucifer to Michael.**

**It's hilarious. The way the prompts fell, the Sherlock song for today is actually also Centuries. They were prompted weeks apart by different people, so it's a particularly amusing coincidence.**** I did discover that I really like this song, though.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Centuries by Fall Out Boy or Supernatural.***

When my legend's old  
Will the whole story be told?  
But you will remember me  
Remember me for centuries  
And just one mistake  
Is all it will take  
I'll go down in history  
Remember me for centuries  
He-e-e-ey ya, oh he-e-e-ey  
He-e-e-ey ya  
Remember me for centuries

You denied my love and dreams  
No, it's nothing wrong with me  
They're nothing but flaws  
We should never bow  
But my father broke my heart

Come on, come on you know I'm right  
I'll never love these humans more than Father  
Remember when we all fought  
The Darkness together  
I never meant to fall from Heaven's grace

When my legend's old  
Will the whole story be told?  
But you will remember me  
Remember me for centuries  
And just one mistake  
Is all it did take  
I'll go down in history  
Remember me for centuries  
He-e-e-ey ya, oh he-e-e-ey  
He-e-e-ey ya  
Remember me for centuries

And these days you'll find the whole world knows my name  
But not for reasons that I thought I'd see  
The world has gone so far, the humans don't believe, though I'm trapped I'm still known  
'Cause I, I am the true meaning of antagonist  
And you're a righteous angel  
But don't you presume  
You think you've caught me, but I'll get out soon

Now my legend's old  
Why was my story not told?  
But you did remember me  
Remember me for centuries  
And just one mistake  
Is all it did take  
I went down in history  
Remember me for centuries  
He-e-e-ey ya, oh he-e-e-ey  
He-e-e-ey ya  
Remember me for centuries

I've been here forever  
I think I've done my time  
I've escaped, however  
And did it fit the crime?

Now my legend's old  
Why was my story not told?  
But you did remember me  
Remember me for centuries  
And just one mistake  
Is all it did take  
I went down in history  
Remember me for centuries  
He-e-e-ey ya, oh he-e-e-ey  
He-e-e-ey ya  
I went down in history  
Remember me for centuries

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	130. Immortals

**AN- From QueenDobby, this one is Dean to Sam in S5. It has a bit more of a jokey feel, playing on Dean's comment in Dark Side of the Moon about knowing he's going to come back to life.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Immortals by Fall Out Boy or Supernatural.***

They say we have no choice here  
But we know we'll stay free  
I'm bad behavior but I do it in the best way  
We'll both be fighters (fighters) in this infernal game  
I know we're better than the both of their teams

Oooooooh  
We've lived like this so long but we can't escape our past (past, past)  
Oooooooh,  
I try to picture me without you but I can't

'Cause we might be immortals, immortals  
We don't stay dead for long  
And hunt with me forever now,  
And we will drive from town to town  
We don't stay dead for long

We might be immooooooo- immortals,  
Immooooooo- immortals,  
Immooooooo- immortals,  
Immooooooo- immortals

Sometimes the only pay-off for having any faith  
Is when it's tested again and again every day  
There is no way to predict our futures  
It might be your wound but they're my sutures

Oooooooh  
We've lived like this so long but we can't escape our past (past, past)  
Oooooooh,  
I try to picture me without you but I can't

'Cause we might be immortals, immortals  
We don't stay dead for long  
And hunt with me forever now,  
And we will drive from town to town  
We don't stay dead for long

We might be immooooooo- immortals,  
Immooooooo- immortals,

Immortals,  
And hunt with me forever now,  
And we will drive from town to town

'Cause we might be immortals, immortals  
We don't stay dead for long  
We could be immooooooo- immortals,  
Immooooooo- immortals,  
Immooooooo- immortals,  
Immooooooo- immortals,  
(Immortals)

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	131. Sugar We're Going Down

**AN- From QueenDobby, this one is Dean to Sam in one of the earlier seasons. I tried to be as generic as possible with the hunt descriptions.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Sugar We're Going Down by Fall Out Boy or Supernatural.***

Here's a hunt let's go take it down quick  
I think it might be this thing, let's go see where they might be  
Oh, shocker, it was something else  
Investigate ways to take out this new thing  
And as another one bites it  
We move on before very long  
(And as another one bites it, we move on before very long)

Drop a heart, break a name  
We've done this our whole life, this never-ending crusade

They're going down, down before we leave this town  
And Sammy, they're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
With a hero complex, we've got no limit

They're going down, down before we leave this town  
And Sammy, they're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
With a hero complex, we've got no limit

Here's a hunt let's go take it down quick  
I've found one more, but I can't see a pattern this time  
That was obscure, let's find out who is next  
They almost die, but we solve the problem just in time  
And as another one bites it  
We move on before very long  
(And as another one bites it, we move on before very long)

Drop a heart, break a name  
We've done this our whole life, this never-ending crusade

They're going down, down before we leave this town  
And Sammy, they're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
With a hero complex, we've got no limit

They're going down, down before we leave this town  
And Sammy, they're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
With a hero complex, we've got no limit

Down, down before we leave this town  
And Sammy, they're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
With a hero complex, we've got no limit

They're going down, down before we leave this town  
And Sammy, they're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
With a hero complex, we've got no limit

They're going down, down (down, down)  
Down, down (down, down)  
They're going down, down (down, down)  
With a hero complex, we've got no limit

They're going down, down before we leave this town  
And Sammy, they're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
With a hero complex, we've got no limit

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	132. Phoenix

**AN- From QueenDobby, this one is 2014!Dean to 2009!Dean in the S4 episode The End. In comparison to my previous song with this premise (Radioactive by Imagine Dragons - wow, that was a while ago), this one has much more of a focus on telling 2009!Dean to say yes to Michael, while the last one looked more at the older Dean showing the younger one what the world was like in that future.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Phoenix by Fall Out Boy or Supernatural.***

Let Michael in, Dean

You think that you're in the right, well just look around  
Everyone in this camp has lost some ground  
We are the freedom fighters we defy  
Though we know many will die  
He-here comes this rising tide  
So come on

Let Michael in, Dean

Though you believe that it is all lies  
You'll regret when they're dying

So you are from the world back before he attacked  
That maniac Devil has yet to show a crack  
I would give my life to go change my mind back at the start  
So just say yes so you can play your part

Hey young me  
Can't you just see that our time is running out?  
So when you get back, please just say yes  
You can stop short all of this mess  
Now you have seen our misery  
Now you don't have to ruin everything like me  
So when you get back, please just say yes  
You can stop short all of this mess

I've got the Colt so now we can take him out  
This time we'll finally win without a doubt  
Because we'll take this fight to Lucifer, don't mind who he's wearing  
Yes some will die, not the time for caring

So you are from the world back before he attacked  
That maniac Devil has yet to show a crack  
I would give my life to go change my mind back at the start  
So just say yes so you can play your part

Hey young me  
Can't you just see that our time is running out?  
So when you get back, please just say yes  
You can stop short all of this mess  
Now you have seen our misery  
Now you don't have to ruin everything like me  
So when you get back, please just say yes  
You can stop short all of this mess

Let Michael in, Dean

You'll fight and cry  
But they all will die  
Your chance, don't miss  
You'll end like this

You'll fight and cry  
But they all will die  
Your chance, don't miss  
You'll end like this

You'll fight and cry  
But they all will die  
Your chance, don't miss  
You'll end like this

You'll fight and cry  
But they all will die  
Your chance, don't miss  
You'll end like this

(Wave the white flag!)

Hey young me  
Can't you just see that our time is running out?  
So when you get back, please just say yes  
You can stop short all of this mess  
Now you have seen our misery  
Now you don't have to ruin everything like me  
So when you get back, please just say yes  
You can stop short all of this mess

Hey young me  
Can't you just see that our time is running out?  
So when you get back, please just say yes  
You can stop short all of this mess

Let Michael in, Dean

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	133. Alone Together

**AN- Sorry I'm a few hours later than usual today. Spent today binge-watching more Doctor Who, and I got absolutely nothing done (which may or may not include my law assignment due on Monday - oops).**

**From QueenDobby, this one is Dean to Benny in Purgatory when they're searching for Cas.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Alone Together by Fall Out Boy or Supernatural.***

I don't know where you're going  
But do you got room for one more troubled soul?  
I don't know where I'm going  
But I don't think I can get home and I said  
I'll fight more tomorrow if I don't wake up dead  
This is the road to ruin  
And we're starting at the end

Say yeah (yeah!)  
Let's be alone together (yeah)  
We might stay here forever (yeah)  
Fight until we think we have won, won, won  
Say yeah (yeah!)  
Let's be alone together (yeah)  
We might stay here forever (yeah)  
Never done, done, done, done, done

You saved my life from an attack  
It's been so long, I want to get back  
It's not fun to fight each day, no it's not

I'm at a loss without my kin  
My patience here is wearing thin  
I just wanna see the sun again  
Do you wanna? Yeah!

You've heard of a way for a human  
So we can go back, escape ruin  
It's my watch, yeah, I'm up next  
But we can't leave, I still need Cas yet

'Cause I don't know where you're going  
But do you got room for one more troubled soul?  
I don't know where I'm going  
But I don't think I can get home and I said  
I'll fight more tomorrow if I don't wake up dead  
This is the road to ruin  
And we're starting at the end

Say yeah (yeah!)  
Let's be alone together (yeah)  
We might stay here forever (yeah)  
Fight until we think we have won, won, won  
Say yeah (yeah!)  
Let's be alone together (yeah)  
We might stay here forever (yeah)  
Never done, done, done, done, done

I'm at a loss without my kin  
My patience here is wearing thin  
I just wanna see the sun again  
Do you wanna? Yeah!

You've heard of a way for a human  
So we can go back, escape ruin  
It's my watch, yeah, I'm up next  
But we can't leave, I still need Cas yet

Say yeah (yeah!)  
Let's be alone together (yeah)  
We might stay here forever (yeah)  
Fight until we think we have won, won, won  
Say yeah (yeah!)  
Let's be alone together (yeah)  
We might stay here forever (yeah)  
Never done, done, done,

I don't know where you're going  
But do you got room for one more troubled soul?  
I don't know where I'm going  
But I don't think I can get home and I said  
I'll fight more tomorrow if I don't wake up dead  
This is the road to ruin  
And we're starting at the end

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	134. Thnks fr th Mmrs

**AN- I sat down on the couch for a few minutes for dinner three hours ago. Less than two minutes later, my cat apparently decided my feet looked cold and would make a perfect spot to sleep. I finally got up 20 minutes ago.**

**From QueenDobby, this one is Sam to Cas (not that Cas is there, but the thought is there) in S7 when he's dealing with Hallucifer. I originally planned to do something different with this one, but then this idea hit me with the lyric "thanks for the memories" and I just had to do this.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Thnks fr th Mmrs by Fall Out Boy or Supernatural.***

With just one touch it bends and breaks  
(It that locked memories away)  
They flood it, and overwhelms my soul  
The pieces are all whole  
(Overwhelm my soul, overwhelm my soul)  
And I need that wall to hide that strife  
But now its loss has made those thoughts come to life  
I don't know what is real  
I can't escape my mind  
What if this is all just Lucifer's game?

That wall, it kept me sane  
Thanks for the memories  
I have found they weren't so great  
I thought you said you would save me  
That wall, yeah, it kept me sane  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
See, I though you said you would save me

I cannot tell what's in my future  
But I know that this will go bad  
And these thoughts of Hell  
Creep into my mind every day (every day)  
And plus Lucifer is here (Lucifer is here)  
Makes me doubt (Makes me doubt life)

That wall, it kept me sane  
Thanks for the memories  
I have found they weren't so great  
I thought you said you would save me  
That wall, yeah, it kept me sane  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
See, I though you said you would save me

At least then I could tell what was real by pressing my scar  
But now nothing can keep him from me so far  
Get him out of my mind so I can sleep on my own  
He's driving me insane and there is nothing I can do, whoa

That wall, it kept me sane  
Thanks for the memories  
I have found they weren't so great  
I thought you said you would save me  
That wall, (Oh!) yeah, (Oh!) it kept me sane  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
See, I though you said you would save me

That wall, it kept me sane (That strong wall kept me sane)  
Thanks for the memories  
I have found they weren't so great  
I thought you said you would save me (Oh)  
That wall, yeah, it kept me sane (That strong wall kept me sane)  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories (Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories)  
See, I though you said you would save me (Oh)

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	135. Just One Yesterday

**AN- From QueenDobby, this one is Dean to Zachariah when he is trapped in the room in the S4 finale.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Just One Yesterday by Fall Out Boy or Supernatural.***

I thought of angels  
Floating with their halos  
Now I know you're all just dicks  
Try to force me to your service  
You can't make me do a thing  
I'll fight to my last breath

Don't care what you say, there's no way I will assist you  
So what is heaven's game  
No way I will assist you  
Don't care what you say, there's no way I will assist you  
So what is heaven's game

If my death would end your reign  
Then I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday  
(I know you're bad news)  
For just one yesterday  
(I'll never follow you)  
Oh, I want to teach you a lesson in the worst kind of way  
So I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday  
(I know you're bad news)  
For just one yesterday  
(I'll never follow you)  
For just one yesterday

Letting people down is my thing, Zachy  
Find yourself a new gig  
This world ain't big enough for the two of us  
I know I'm just human  
Don't stand a chance  
But I do have a heart

Don't care what you say, there's no way I will assist you  
So what is heaven's game  
No way I will assist you  
Don't care what you say, there's no way I will assist you  
So what is heaven's game (game)

If my death would end your reign  
Then I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday  
(I know you're bad news)  
For just one yesterday  
(I'll never follow you)  
Oh, I want to teach you a lesson in the worst kind of way  
So I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday  
(I know you're bad news)  
For just one yesterday  
(I'll never follow you)  
For just one yesterday

Though I said I would  
I didn't know just what your plan was that day  
And now I'm here and you won't let me leave  
But if you'd seen your face as Cas sent you off away, away, away, ay ay ay

If my death would end your reign  
Then I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday  
(I know you're bad news)  
For just one yesterday  
(I'll never follow you)  
Oh, I want to teach you a lesson in the worst kind of way  
So I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday  
(I know you're bad news)  
For just one yesterday  
(I'll never follow you)  
For just one yesterday

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	136. Brother - Gerard Way

**AN- From QueenDobby, this one is Sam to Dean not long before he accepts that he will never be normal (voiced in S10). It's definitely in the later seasons, but there isn't much anchoring it to any particular point in time.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Brother by Gerard Way or Supernatural.***

Can anyone remove all the guilt that I have?  
And can I sleep all night long with the cries of the fallen slain?  
They keep me up  
'Cause I'm awake all night long with the cries of the fallen slain

And brother we are moving on to the next hunt  
And I will sleep in your car to the pound of the ache and pain  
Oh, in my head 'cause I'm awake all night long with the cries of the fallen slain

The fights we chase  
The nights we steal  
The deep-seated ache  
That we both feel now  
I can't go back  
Don't think I will  
I won't sleep tonight as long as I still  
Hear the cries of the fallen slain

Could anyone find a way to save them all?  
'Cause I believe that every time  
There's a chance we can save their life  
Killed in their prime  
And now I cannot forget all the cries of the dying slain

'Cause the fights don't last  
And we leave alone  
Can't escape our past  
Wherever we roam

The fights we chase  
The nights we steal  
The deep-seated ache  
That we both feel now  
I can't go back  
Don't think I will  
I won't sleep tonight as long as I still  
Hear the cries of the fallen slain

Faces I don't know  
I am tired of this work  
But they will get hurt  
Keep me going help me to do my best  
Wherever we roam  
Won't bring it up when we leave alone

Remember when you and I would have some fun  
So many nights you'd take my hand and we'd laugh at what Dad would say  
I miss that sound  
'Cause now we don't laugh so loud  
With the cries of the fallen slain

The fights we chase  
The nights we steal  
The deep-seated ache  
That we both feel now  
I can't go back  
Don't think I will  
I won't sleep tonight as long as I still  
Hear the cries of the fallen slain

Like motels rooms and like dirt cheap beer  
There's so much I can take  
Oh, just look and see this is all we have to keep us here  
I won't breathe tonight as long as I still hear the cries of the fallen slain

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**The line "'Cause now we don't laugh so loud" gets me every time I read it. There's just something about it.**

**-Wiznerd**


	137. Bitch Came Back

**AN- Guest: I know you probably thought of that one as about Sam and the fate of the people he sleeps with, but I think I have a better idea. If you read this, would you mind if I took it in a completely different direction? It would still be Sam and still be funny, in case you're worried.**

**From QueenDobby, this one is Dean about Ruby starting at the beginning of S4, and going to the last episode of S4.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Bitch Came Back by Theory of a Deadman or Supernatural.***

The bitch came back as soon as I lay  
Oh, the bitch came back, I thought she was a goner  
But, the bitch came back, she wouldn't stay away  
Don't you know the bitch came back?

I thought that we were done with her when I bit the dust  
But then when I came back I found that to my disgust  
That Sammy's sleeping with her and won't see how it's wrong  
I know that she'll betray you I have said all along

The trouble with her is she seems alright**  
**She helped save Anna from them, she's good in a fight  
Yeah, but I know it she will be trouble for all  
Sammy doesn't say a thing, but he made that phone call

The bitch came back as soon as I lay  
Oh, the bitch came back, I thought she was a goner  
But, the bitch came back, she wouldn't stay away  
(She doesn't leave us)  
Don't you know the bitch came back?

There she goes again she's taking Sam who knows where  
No matter what I say she always says that she cares  
She's planning something and I know that Sammy can't see  
I guess this is one thing on which we'll never agree

The trouble with her is Sam trusts her so much  
She stole my old place, and he treats her as such  
The ending is near, soon we'll see who is right  
I hate demons and the angels won't let me fight

The bitch came back as soon as I lay  
Oh, the bitch came back, I thought she was a goner  
But, the bitch came back, she wouldn't stay away**  
**(She doesn't leave us)**  
**Don't you know the bitch came back?

It ain't a joke when I say I wanna kill you now  
(I really mean it, I really mean it)  
Hey look, I was right, wow!

The bitch came, the bitch came back  
The bitch came, the bitch came back  
The bitch came, the bitch came back  
She just wouldn't stay away

The bitch came back as soon as I lay  
Oh, the bitch came back, I thought she was a goner  
But, the bitch came back, she won't stay the fuck away

The bitch came back as soon as I lay  
Oh, the bitch came back, I thought she was a goner  
But, the bitch came back, she wouldn't stay away**  
**(She doesn't leave us)**  
**Don't you know the bitch came back?

The bitch came back as soon as I lay  
Oh, the bitch came back, I thought she was a goner  
But, the bitch came back, she wouldn't stay away**  
**(She doesn't leave us)**  
**Don't you know the bitch came back?

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	138. Angel

**AN- Guest. Thank you very much for your faith in me. I shall do my best to live up to your expectations.**

**From QueenDobby, this one is Dean in S4 encouraging Cas to rebel (and there's Destiel - the first line was "I'm in love with an angel"; what was I supposed to do?).**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Angel by Theory of a Deadman or Supernatural.***

I'm in love with an angel, heaven forbid  
Made me a believer, this must be one more sin

I went to hell, came back with you  
You pulled me from the ground  
Worlds apart you came to me  
And formed a bond profound

I might be crazy to fight back now  
But I won't give in, I won't back down  
They wanted a soldier, but they won't get me  
'Cause I will never say agree

So fly on your own  
It's time you fled from home  
Home

I'm in love with an angel who has suffered in fights  
His grace is now broken but there's fight in his eyes

They claim they're doing what's right  
But we cannot see how  
Worlds apart you came to me  
And formed a bond profound

I might be crazy to fight back now  
But I won't give in, I won't back down  
They wanted a soldier, but they won't get me  
'Cause I will never say agree

So fly on your own  
It's time you fled from home  
Home

They claim they're doing what's right  
But we cannot see how  
Worlds apart you came to me  
And formed a bond profound

I might be crazy to fight back now  
But I won't give in, I won't back down  
They wanted a soldier, but they won't get me  
'Cause I will never say agree

So fly on your own  
It's time you fled from home

So fly on your own  
It's time you fled from home  
Home

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	139. Uptown Funk

**AN- From Tricky Bird, this one is a goofy one from Dean's perspective on a hunt in the earlier seasons.**

**Yes, we reached the end of QueenDobby's prompts. All 18 of them. They were fun, but it's time to get a little variety in the music. So many of those were angsty, so enjoy this ridiculous one!**

**Coming up on 400 reviews! Same thing goes this time as for the previous ones. The 400th reviewer (I can't believe that number, by the way) will get something of their choosing. This could be a special, a shoutout, a cookie recipe, or anything else (within reason) they decide they want as a prize. It's their choice.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Uptown Funk by Mark Ronson or Supernatural.***

Hey, look  
So, get this  
There's a pattern  
You can't miss  
Let's go to a new town  
A screwed town  
And hunt the monster  
Drivin' way in  
Research to find what it could be  
We'll fight on and save them all  
We will take you down and stop your spree

I'm too hot (hot damn)  
We'll hunt this thing, save another man  
I'm too hot (hot damn)  
We'll kill everything that is what we can  
I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Say my name and you know who I am  
I'm too hot (hot damn)  
I'm just mad 'bout that hunting  
Break it down

You monsters better hide now (whoo)  
You monsters better hide now (whoo)  
You monsters better hide now (whoo)  
'Cause Winchester gon' take you right down  
'Cause Winchester gon' take you right down  
'Cause Winchester gon' take you right down  
See you tonight, we know you'll get caught  
Don't believe me, just watch (Come on)

Don't believe me, just watch

Don't believe me, just watch  
Don't believe me, just watch  
Don't believe me, just watch  
Don't believe me, just watch  
Hey, hey, hey, oh!

Stop  
Wait a minute  
It might be an angry spirit  
Grab the salt, iron too  
Burn the bones, and we're through  
Kill the werewolves, vampires, shifters, and some demons  
If we show up, they're gonna go down  
Watch as we just stop all their schemin'

I'm too hot (hot damn)  
We'll hunt this thing, save another man  
I'm too hot (hot damn)  
We'll kill everything that is what we can  
I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Say my name and you know who I am  
I'm too hot (hot damn)  
I'm just mad 'bout that hunting  
Break it down

You monsters better hide now (whoo)  
You monsters better hide now (whoo)  
You monsters better hide now (whoo)  
'Cause Winchester gon' take you right down  
'Cause Winchester gon' take you right down  
'Cause Winchester gon' take you right down  
See you tonight, we know you'll get caught  
Don't believe me, just watch (Come on)

Don't believe me, just watch

Don't believe me, just watch  
Don't believe me, just watch  
Don't believe me, just watch  
Don't believe me, just watch  
Hey, hey, hey, oh!

Before we leave  
Let me tell y'all a lil' something  
We will hunt you all, we will hunt you all  
We will hunt you all, we will hunt you all, uh  
I said we will hunt you all, we will hunt you all  
We will hunt you all, we will hunt you all

Come on, fight  
We're on it  
If you're hiding, we've got it  
If you've met us, we've shot it  
Can't run for cover, just face me  
Come on, fight  
We're on it  
If you're hiding, we've got it  
See you tonight, we know you'll get caught  
Don't believe me, just watch (come on)

Don't believe me, just watch

Don't believe me, just watch  
Don't believe me, just watch  
Don't believe me, just watch  
Don't believe me, just watch  
Hey, hey, hey, oh!

We will hunt you all, we will hunt you all (say whaa?!)  
We will hunt you all, we will hunt you all  
We will hunt you all, we will hunt you all (say whaa?!)  
We will hunt you all, we will hunt you all  
We will hunt you all, we will hunt you all (say whaa?!)  
We will hunt you all, we will hunt you all  
We will hunt you all, we will hunt you all (say whaa?!)  
We will hunt you all, we will hunt you all  
We will hunt you all  
Aaaaaaow!

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	140. Rhythm of the Rain

**AN- Guest: You have no idea. By the way, you got the 400th review. As a Guest, your options are slightly limited, but what would you like?**

**From Guest, this one is Dean after Sam leaves for Stanford pre-series.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Rhythm of the Rain by Johnny Rivers or Supernatural.***

Don't look at me as I try to hide my pain  
I will squash those feelings with a grin  
I say that I don't think about him every day  
I'll only be alone again

The only one I care about has gone away  
Looking for a brand new start  
But little does he know  
That when he left that day  
Along with him he took my heart

People tell me that life isn't fair  
I think I've lived this long enough to know despair  
Since I lost my mama I've had naught but unfair my way

The only one I care about has gone away  
Looking for a brand new start  
But little does he know  
That when he left that day  
Along with him he took my heart

Oh, my whole life I've loved my brother so  
I cheered him up whenever he seemed low  
I was so proud when I could stand back and watch him grow

Don't look at me as I try to hide my pain  
I will squash those feelings with a grin  
I say that I don't think about him every day  
I'll only be alone again

Oh, don't look as I hide my pain  
It's for Sammy, it's for Sammy  
Oh, oh, oh, don't look as I hide my pain  
It's for Sammy, it's for Sammy

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	141. I Dreamed a Dream

**AN- Guest: Sorry, but I don't think I can do that for a few reasons. One, I can't sing. Well, more like I don't sing if anyone can hear me. Two, I am awful with technology and it would take me way more effort that I care to admit how to figure out how to make a video. Finally, three, my Youtube account in under my real name. I'm sure you understand that I want to keep the two separate. I'm not saying no forever (it's not hard to make another account, and that's the biggest contention), but I don't think I will any time soon. Sorry! If you look on MsRheyRhey's channel, she sang my Viva La Vida parody, so you can see that one at least. Would like something else? You asking for something else wouldn't mean that I won't consider posting some on Youtube; just that I can wait a while to decide.**

**From Guest, this one is Sam right after Dean died at the end of S3. You know, back when them dying was a big deal.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own I Dreamed a Dream from Les Miserables or Supernatural.***

There was a time when fate was kind  
And we both still had hope  
When we fought side by side  
There was a time we both could find  
Everything just in time  
And we saved lives, or we tried  
There was a time  
When it all went wrong

I dreamed a dream in time gone by  
When hope was high  
And life worth living  
I dreamed that Dean would never die  
I dreamed that God would be forgiving

When I was trapped and so afraid  
That soldier stabbed me and Dean saved me  
But to do that his soul he paid  
He got a year to live, he agreed

And the hellhounds came that day  
Though unseen, he sure could hear them  
And they tore him right apart  
And they turned my dream to pain

He raised me when our mother died  
He filled my days with endless wonder  
He took my childhood in his stride  
But now he's gone 'cause hellhounds came  
And still I dream he'll come to me  
That we will hunt again together  
But there are dreams that cannot be  
And there are storms we cannot weather

I had a dream my life would be  
So different from this hell I'm living  
So different now from what it seemed  
Now life has killed  
The dream I dreamed

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	142. Stars

**AN- Guest: That sounds cool. I'll give a bit of a tour of sorts in tomorrow's AN, I suppose. I can't think of anywhere else I could do it. Does that sound good for you?**

**From Guest, this one is John vowing revenge on Azazel. I couldn't change much of it, but it was just so perfect.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Stars from Les Miserables or Supernatural.***

There, out in the darkness  
A demon is hiding  
Fallen from god  
Fallen from grace  
God be my witness  
I never shall yield  
Till we come face to face  
Till we come face to face

He knows his way in the dark  
But her honour must be restored  
Those who follow the path of the righteous  
Shall have their reward  
And if they fall  
As Lucifer fell  
The flame  
The sword!

Stars  
In your multitudes  
Scarce to be counted  
Filling the darkness  
With order and light  
You are the sentinels  
Silent and sure  
Keeping watch in the night  
Keeping watch in the night

You know your place in the sky  
You hold your course and your aim  
And each in your season  
Returns and returns  
And is always the same  
And if you fall as Lucifer fell  
You fall in flame!

And so I will win, for I won't stop searching  
The whole country with Sam and Dean  
And we'll be hunters who kill them all  
To hear them scream

Lord, let me find him  
That I may see him  
And end his life  
I will never rest  
Till then  
This I swear  
This I swear on my wife!

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	143. Brave

**AN- The 400th reviewer (a Guest) requested a little behind-the-scenes look at how I do this for their reward. If you're not interested, you can skip down to the song introduction. **

**So, the first thing I do when I get a prompt it look up the lyrics. I then read them over looking for elements that remind me of certain parts or characters of the show I'm working with (in this case Supernatural, of course). I generally try and keep the tone of the original song, because that makes the final product flow a little better, I feel. There are a few really common themes to songs, such as the "I'll never let you go" theme. These generally become Sam and Dean ones because there isn't much that describes them more than that. Searching for someone becomes Dean in Purgatory or something similar, and someone leaving someone behind becomes, depending on the specifics, either Cas leaving heaven or Sam leaving John. Self-detrimental lines generally lend themselves more to Dean, as well as protective ones, while feeling dirty inside works really well for Sam. For smaller characters, I can't do as much, but I still try my best. Extreme persistence is Henrickson, while playfulness mixes with frustration and a touch of cowardice (more of these than you'd think) are Gabriel (I find his character absolutely fascinating, so I admit I'm rather partial to him). I'm a walking encyclopedia of the show, so it isn't that hard to find something for most songs with the amount of material we have available.**

**Once I've decided on something for the song, I put it on my master document. This consists of the schedule to keep track of what is being posted when, who prompted what, and what I plan to do with songs I haven't gotten around to writing yet. Then it sits there until I get through the incomplete ones until I reach that one. I go through them in order so I'm always as far ahead as possible.**

**When I finally do reach it, I listen to the whole song with my idea in mind. About 20% of the time I will take it in a completely different direction. I start looking at what parts need work and what can stay; this ratio differs greatly from song to song. Starting with the repeated sections, as they are the core of the song, I start tweaking or completely rewriting lyrics to suit my purposes. Depending on the length of the songs, how much needs to be changed, how complex it is, and (most importantly) how much I procrastinate, a song can take anywhere from 15 minutes to several weeks to write. I think today's took a little under half an hour. I'm getting better at it, but RhymeZone is my best friend. I have a few series of rhymes that I really like using, but there is one trio in particular that I have nicknamed "the golden three". Cry, lie, die. Those three pretty much sum up this show and can be used in any context. Once I'm done the song, I go back to the original song and play it again, singing my lyrics over the original song to make sure the fit the rhythm, rhyme structure and general feel. If they don't, I tweak them until they do. Then I mark it off as complete on the master sheet and move onto the next one.**

**Then I come back to it on the day of posting, sing through it again with the original music to check for bugs and typos, copy-paste it onto a chapter template I have saved, and add anything to the AN that I feel necessary and post it. There's not much more than that.**

**Well, that turned out massively long. Oops. Anyway, I hope this is what you were hoping for, Reviewer 400, and I hope that maybe a few others found this interesting. On with the actual song!**

**From Guest, this one is young Dean watching Sam grow and say he wants to leave, then finally accepting it when Sam leaves for college.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Brave by Josh Groban or Supernatural.***

Wake up, wake up, the hunt cannot wait for long  
Pack up, pack up, we've a monster to slay  
I will keep you safe and just remember  
Smile into the fear, it goes away

You wanna run away, run away  
And you say you'll leave when you grow  
I wanna find a way, find a way  
You can stay 'cause that's what we know  
When you face him and a door gets slammed  
In your face and then I understand  
My reason to be brave

Hold on, hold on so strong, time just carries on  
The chance you thought was lost is here for you  
You will run for Stanford from your brother  
Though it hurts I'll help with what you do

You wanna run away, run away  
And you said you'd leave when you grew  
I couldn't find a way, find a way  
You could stay 'cause that's what we knew  
When you face him and a door gets slammed  
In your face and then I understand  
My reason to be brave

Go on, go on

You wanna run away, run away  
And you said you'd leave when you grew  
I couldn't find a way, find a way  
You could stay 'cause that's what we knew  
When you face him and a door gets slammed  
In your face and then I understand  
My reason to be brave

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	144. Phantom of the Opera

**AN- You're not going to believe this, but yesterday the schedule reached January. That's right: we have hit 2016, people. Thank you so much for all your support. I quite literally would not be doing this without you at this point, and you have no idea how much it amazes me that this has come this far. (Reading the really early ANs at this point is absolutely hilarious.) It makes me so happy that so many of you like my work this much. Thank you so much for everything, folks. I love each and every one of you.**

**Stella: Sounds great! They're now on the schedule and you'll see them in a few months.**

**QueenDobby: Don't be sorry. That was fun, if a little frustrating at times (mainly the MCR ones - they're so complex). I actually already have that one prompted and set for November 7, so that it no trouble at all. Is there another "just one more" you'd like to replace it? (You will go on as a prompter for Blood either way.) That scroll reminds me of my master list these days.**

**From Guest and DoctorWhovian18, this one is a duet between Sam and Hallucifer in S7.**

**Just a warning if you like to read them with the music, try as I might I couldn't find a version on YouTube with the last verse in it, and I have the last verse included in these lyrics, so they won't line up perfectly.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera from Phantom of the Opera or Supernatural.***

Sam:  
All day he sang to me  
In light he came  
That voice which calls to me  
And speaks my name  
And I can't sleep again  
Because I find  
The phantom of that Lucifer  
Inside my mind

Hallucifer:  
You can't prove you are free  
It is my threat  
My power over you  
Grows stronger yet  
And though you ignore me  
I must remind  
The phantom of that Lucifer is here  
Inside your mind

Sam:  
Just I can see you here  
Starting to fear  
That I'm still in the Cage

Hallucifer:  
it's not quite clear

Both:  
Both spirits but one voice  
You're/I'm in a bind  
The phantom of that Lucifer is there  
Inside your/my mind

He's there the phantom of that Lucifer  
Beware the phantom of that Lucifer

Hallucifer:  
I watch you struggle with  
Trying to see  
That you and Lucifer

Sam:  
Are both in me

Both:  
And in this hospital  
You are/I am confined  
The phantom of that Lucifer is there  
Inside your/mind

Hallucifer:  
Run, you'll never escape me

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	145. Jar of Hearts

**AN- From Guest, this one is Dean to Cas in the very last scene of S6. Can be read as Destiel if you so wish, but nothing is explicitly stated.**

**I can't listen to this song anymore, because every time I hear the phrase "Who do you think you are? Running round leaving scars" all I hear in my head is Harry from the Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix movie "Oh, I don't know. Maybe, Lord Voldemort."**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri or Supernatural.***

I know I can't take one more step towards you  
'Cause all that's waiting is regret  
Can't you see that this plan is bad for all  
I can't lose you like all the rest

We won and we're all alive  
But now I know we won't survive

And is your conscience on hold  
Tryin' to reach this goal  
Attempting to gather souls  
And losing your control  
You'll cause us all to die  
If you keep on with this lie  
So please stop this for me  
Who do you think you are?

I know you follow me around  
Invisible so you won't be found  
And you have gone too far  
For me to look past all these scars

We won and we're all alive  
But now I know we won't survive

And is your conscience on hold  
Tryin' to reach this goal  
Attempting to gather souls  
And losing your control  
You'll cause us all to die  
If you keep on with this lie  
So please stop this for me  
Who do you think you are?

And it's been so long since I felt alright  
I don't know how to put back the light in my eyes  
I think that I missed any chance to exist  
Without these broken promises  
And here you are  
And you don't get you've gone too far

And is your conscience on hold  
Tryin' to reach this goal  
Attempting to gather souls  
And losing your control  
You'll cause us all to die  
If you keep on with this lie  
So please stop this for me  
Won't stop this at all

And is your conscience on hold  
Tryin' to reach this goal  
Attempting to gather souls  
And losing your control  
You'll cause us all to die  
If you keep on with this lie  
Please stop this for me  
Won't stop this at all

Who do you think you are?  
Who do you think you are?  
Who do you think you are?

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	146. Kite

**AN- qz: Those look great! I'll definitely do them.**

**Maha: I don't actually have a Tumblr. Do you think I should get one and just put these up on it? I don't really want to get involved with a personal account because I procrastinate too much as is.**

**6813: I certainly can. That looks great! Going on the list now.**

**From Crowley'sMooseSquirrel'sAngel, this one is Sam at the end of S5.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Kite by U2 or Supernatural.***

Something  
Is about to give  
I can feel it coming  
I think I know what it is

I'm not afraid to die  
I'm not afraid to live  
And when I fall into Hell  
I hope to feel like I did

You're hopeless  
It sets in  
I need to die for you  
If we are to win

I want you to know  
That you don't need me anymore  
I want you to know  
You don't need anyone  
Or anything at all

Who's to say where the wind will take you  
Who's to say that this won't help make you  
I don't know  
Which way the wind will blow

Yeah, I know that my time has come around  
Don't want to see you cry  
I know that this will be goodbye

I'll sacrifice myself to set you free  
When I'm gone just go live with Lisa and Ben please  
I wonder what's gonna happen to you  
I wonder what will happen to me

I'm a man  
I'm not a child  
A man who sees  
The shadow behind your eyes

Who's to say where the wind will take you  
Who's to say that this won't help make you  
I don't know  
Where the wind will blow

Yeah, I know that my time has come around  
Don't want to see you cry  
I know that this will be goodbye

Did I waste it  
Though we tried so hard to chase it  
Life turned out fated  
Fate we might have baited

When you see your old scars  
You'll find me in all the stars  
And remind you of what we did  
What all of them forbid  
It was what all of them forbid

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	147. Sister Christian

**AN- From Lisa Boon, this one is someone (maybe Bobby?) to John right after he really gets into hunting with the boys looking for Azazel.**

**For a real heart-wrencher, check out the video on YouTube of Jensen singing this at a con. It's absolutely amazing in every way, and his voice is just perfect for this song.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Sister Christian by Night Ranger or Supernatural.***

John Winchester  
They have lost their mum  
And now that you are the only one  
To stay, okay  
Where you going  
What you looking for  
You know those boys  
Don't see you like before it's true  
They do

You're motoring  
Looking for a fight  
You think you're in the right  
But they don't look alright

John, you know  
They're growing up too fast  
And I am worrying  
That you won't last  
To stay their way  
John Winchester  
There's so much in life  
Don't you give it up  
Before your time is due  
It's true  
It's true, yeah

Motoring  
Looking for a fight  
You've got him in your sight  
And driving through the night  
You're motoring  
Looking for a fight  
You think you're in the right  
But they don't look alright

You're motoring  
Looking for a fight  
You think you're in the right  
But they don't look alright  
You're motoring  
Looking for a fight  
You think you're in the right  
But they don't look alright

John Winchester  
They have lost their mum  
And now that you are the only one  
To stay, okay  
But you're motoring  
Yeaaaaah, motoring

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	148. I'll Make a Man Out of You

**AN- From another guest, disneyguest and Cortexin, this one is mainly John (with a few interjected lines from others) raising Sam and Dean.**

**And so begins my systematic destruction of a good number of your childhoods. I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm really not. On with the Disney!**

***Disclaimer: I do not own I'll Make a Man Out of You from Mulan or Supernatural.***

Let's get down to business  
Here, let's shoot some guns  
You'll join me as hunters or you're not my sons  
Stop your homework, Sam, it's time to fight  
And you can bet before we're through  
I know I'll make a man out of you

Help me find a new hunt  
Then we can begin  
Once you find your center  
You are sure to win  
I won't listen to your logic, Sam  
Please, you just can't see my view  
Somehow I'll make a man out of you

Bobby: He never lets them catch their breath  
Sam: Let me live a normal life, please  
Dean: I can be a fool in school and dad won't mind  
Bobby: Now John's got 'em scared to death  
Sam: Dad, don't make me use this knife, please  
Dean: Gotta help my bro 'cause father won't be kind

(Be a man)  
You must know how to kill all these monsters  
(Be a man)  
And take them out before they kill you  
(Be a man)  
And of this life you must never tire  
And give your life for each hunt you ever do

Searching for that demon, we'll find him alive  
Heed my every order and you might survive  
You're unsuited for this life of lore  
So pack up, leave us, you're through  
How could I make a man out of you?

(Be a man)  
You must know how to kill all these monsters  
(Be a man)  
And take them out before they kill you  
(Be a man)  
And of this life you must never tire  
And give your life for each hunt you ever do

(Be a man)  
You must know how to kill all these monsters  
(Be a man)  
And take them out before they kill you  
(Be a man)  
And of this life you must never tire  
And give your life for each hunt you ever do

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	149. You've Got a Friend in Me

**AN- From another guest and disneyguest, this one is Dean to Sam in S1.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own You've Got a Friend in me from Toy Story or Supernatural.***

You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me  
When the road looks rough ahead  
And you find that your clothes are all stained red  
You just remember what your brother said  
Sam, you've got a friend in me  
Yeah you've got a friend in me

You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me  
You got troubles and I got 'em too  
There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you  
We stick together, we can see it through  
'Cause you've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me

Some other folks might be a little bit smarter than I am  
And they might help you too  
Maybe  
But none of them  
Will ever love you the way I do  
It's me and you, Sam

And as the years go by  
We'll be hurt by every lie  
And we will see our big destiny  
You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	150. When You Wish Upon a Star

**AN- From another guest and disneyguest, this one is about demons deals. No particular character, just an unnamed demon trying to tempt someone into a deal.**

**Now, that various versions of this I found all had different sections repeated, so below I just have the individual verses, and you can repeat wherever necessary for the version you know best.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own When You Wish Upon a Star from Pinocchio or Supernatural.***

When you make a demon deal  
Makes no difference what you feel  
Anything your heart desires  
Can come to you

Sell your soul and you will see  
No request is too extreme  
When you make a demon deal  
As you will do

We don't mind  
You'll get ten years of fun  
Then time is up and we'll collect the payment

Like you'll find that we can do  
We step in and see you through  
When you make a demon deal  
Your dreams come true

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	151. True to Your Heart

**AN- Guest: I liked yours. I just happen to have a lot more experience writing these (over ****_200_**** now!). Thanks! I won't apologize for ruining your childhood. I'm having too much fun to be sorry.**

**QueenDobby: Yeah, I certainly do. It's nuts. Once again, already done. This one's set for October 14, just two weeks from now! It's no problem. It's certainly an added stress on my life, but it's nothing I can't handle. I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't enjoy it, after all. I understand what you mean about music being your life.**

**PandorasBox: Thanks! I'm really glad you like my stuff. On the topic of the prompts, I know someone already prompted Polarize (not one you listed, but it is a TOP) and that's coming up soon. From your descriptions, those others look great. I'm too tired to actually look them over tonight, but they will end up on the plan eventually, I promise.**

**From another guest and disneyguest, this one is Destiel with Dean trying to convince Cas to rebel. This is very OOC, as it is happy and optimistic and all those things that Dean is very much not. Don't look for much of Dean's true character in this one.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own True to Your Heart from Mulan or Supernatural.***

Angel, I know you think you know what's meant for me  
Deep in my soul I know that I'll fight destiny  
Though you're unsure  
We'll fight the tide  
Don't think so much  
Let your heart decide

Angel, I know your destiny is tied to mine  
I look in your eyes and see you searching for a sign  
But you might just fall  
When you let go  
Don't be scared  
Of what you don't know

True to your heart  
You must be true to your heart  
And when the heaven fight starts  
Oh, angel, we will win the battle  
Open your eyes  
Your heart can tell you no lies  
And when you're true to your heart  
I know it's gonna help you to be free  
(Got to be true  
To your heart)

Someone you know is on your side, can set you free  
I can do that for you if you have faith in me  
Heaven's a mess  
You know I'm right  
Just trust your heart  
And we'll win the fight

True to your heart  
You must be true to your heart  
And when the heaven fight starts  
Oh, angel, we will win the battle  
Open your eyes  
Your heart can tell you no lies  
And when you're true to your heart  
I know it's gonna help you to be free

(Ya know it's true)  
Your heart knows what's good for you  
(Good for you)  
Let your heart show you the way  
(Ya know it's true)  
It'll see you through  
(Got to be true  
To your heart)

Cas, I know we won't end this without some scars  
But, we will do what is right and, yeah, we will get far  
So come with us  
Enjoy the ride  
You might get lost  
With us both to guide you

True to your heart  
You must be true to your heart  
And when the heaven fight starts  
Oh, angel, we will win the battle  
Open your eyes  
Your heart can tell you no lies  
And when you're true to your heart  
I know it's gonna help you to be free

True to your heart  
You must be true to your heart  
And when the heaven fight starts  
Oh, angel, we will win the battle  
Open your eyes  
Your heart can tell you no lies  
And when you're true to your heart  
I know it's gonna help you to be free  
(Got to be true  
To your heart)

When things are getting crazy  
And you don't know where to start  
Just join team free will, baby  
Just be true to your heart  
When all your world around you  
It seems to fall apart  
Just join team free will, baby  
Just be true to your heart

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	152. Cruella de Vil

**AN- From another guest and disneyguest, this one is about Dick Roman. It could be from a few perspectives, but I feel like it fits Dean best. Just read it as the one you feel fits the best.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Cruella de Vil from 101 Dalmations or Supernatural.***

Dick Roman must die  
Dick Roman must die  
Though he seems to be good  
It is just a lie  
He is way more than  
Just a human guy  
Dick Roman, Dick Roman must die  
Leviathans hate those that do defy  
You'll find that Dick Roman must die

Though you may think  
Dick Roman is the devil  
Then after time has worn  
Away the shock  
You've come to realize  
You've seen his kind of eyes  
Watching you from underneath  
A rock

This leviathan  
This inhuman beast  
He ought to be locked up  
And never released  
The world is horrid  
But you can't deny  
Dick Roman, Dick Roman must die

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	153. Zero to Hero - Deanmon

**AN- From another guest and disneyguest, this one is about Deanmon. I know the original prompt was Sam and Dean as heroes, but I had that idea from my original rewrite (chapter 12) of this sitting around, and I just had to. At the time I wasn't sure how to proceed beyond those first two lines I had, but by now I have enough experience to do it properly.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Zero to Hero from Hercules or Supernatural.***

Bless my soul  
Dean's out of control  
Mark of Cain took over  
Now it seems he is not whole  
A new low  
Sam is full of woe  
Now he is a monster so I guess he is a foe

He was a hunter  
A hero, hero!  
Now he's gone dark side  
He's a demon!  
He was a man that could naught but lie  
From hero to demon  
Back when he died  
Hero to demon  
Sammy cried

When he smiled the girls went wild with ohhhhs and aahhhs  
Then his eyes went black  
No turning back  
No care for laws

Hear those desperate pleas and see them flee  
Seems Dean now loves to kill  
Now newly horrid hell-spawn  
He could tell you that it is a thrill

Say amen  
There he goes again!  
Dark and undefeated and, look there go five more men  
He goes nuts, no ifs, ands or buts  
And this deadly package will grin at you as he guts

Dean-o, he comes, he sees, he conquers  
Look now, demons are going bonkers  
It takes more now to get him drunk  
From hero to demon  
Sam's in a funk  
Hero to demon  
And who'da thunk?

Who turned out bad despite his efforts?  
Winchester!  
Who, though Sam tries, will not get better?  
Winchester!  
Is he dark? None more evil!  
Can he kill? There's none more lethal!  
Winchester! Winchester!

Bless my soul, Dean's out of control  
Out with Crowley  
Riding high, and he cannot die  
He's not holy  
He was a hunter  
A hero, hero  
Now he's gone dark side  
He's a demon!  
He will gladly make them all bleed  
From hero to demon  
Dean is a demon  
Now he's a demon!  
Yes indeed

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	154. Heigh Ho

**AN- From another guest and disneyguest, this one is Sam and Dean about hunting when they're young.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Heigh Ho from Snow White or Supernatural.***

We hunt hunt hunt hunt hunt hunt hunt every day the whole day through  
To hunt hunt hunt hunt hunt hunt hunt is what we have to do  
There is a trick to find them quick  
Then we hunt hunt hunt 'till we kill the monstrous dick  
It's our life! It's our life! It's our life! It's our life!  
It is filled each day with strife!

We hunt hunt hunt hunt hunt hunt hunt from early morn till night  
We hunt hunt hunt hunt hunt hunt hunt just everything in sight  
We kill the monsters by the score  
One every few days, sometimes more  
And each day we study all the lore  
We hunt hunt hunt a-hunt hunt

Hunting, hunting  
Hunting, hunting  
Hunting

Hunting, hunting  
There goes one more haunting  
[Whistle]

Hunting, hunting, hunting

Hunting, hunting  
There goes one more haunting  
[Whistle]

Hunting, hunting

Hunting, hunting  
Hunting, hunting  
Hunting, hunting  
Hunting hum

Hunting, hunting  
There goes one more haunting  
[Whistle]

Hunting, hunting, hunting

Hunting, hunting  
There goes one more haunting  
[Whistle]

Hunting, hunting, hunting

Hunting, hunting  
There goes one more haunting  
[Whistle]

Hunting, hunting, hunting

Hunting [until fade]

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	155. I Just Can't Wait to be King

**AN- Guest: Thanks! I'm glad you like them so much. Sorry, but I don't actually watch Once Upon a Time. That makes it rather difficult to write for, I'm sure you understand. I have a growing list of planned Hannibal songs, so if I do start another one (definitely no time soon), it will be that one before any others.**

**From another guest and disneyguest, this one is Crowley in S5. I removed Zazu's interjections and gave his singing lines to Crowley. There just wasn't a character that could take his place (although I imagine his mother would do nicely in that role were she there in S5).**

***Disclaimer: I do not own I Just Can't Wait to be King from The Lion King or Supernatural.***

I'm gonna be a mighty king so enemies beware  
Oh, I'll take my place in Hell and cause unparalleled despair  
I'm gonna be the main event like no king was before,  
I'm brushin' up on lookin down, I'm ending this here WAR  
That Lucifer, his ending I will bring  
Oh, I just can't wait to be KING!

No one sayin' do this  
No one sayin' be there  
No one sayin' stop that  
No one sayin' see here  
Free to torture souls all day  
Free to do it all my way!

I think it's time that Hell had a new monarch who is smart  
Kings don't need the help of human hunters for a start  
If this is where the monarchy is headed, count me in!  
Power vacuum will be left behind, I know that I will win  
This plotting is my favourite kind of thing  
Oh I just can't wait to be KING

Everybody will know, everybody will fight  
No matter what they do they'll fall beneath my might  
Let every demon follow my grand sting  
I'll take over our world in one big swing  
It's gonna be King Crowley's finest fling  
Oh I just can't wait to be king!  
Oh I just can't wait to be king!  
Oh I just can't wait to be king!

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	156. Part of Your World

**AN- Guest: I most certainly can.**

**From another guest and disneyguest, this one is teenage Sam wanting to be normal.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Part of Your World from The Little Mermaid or Supernatural.***

Look at my life  
Isn't it neat?  
Wouldn't you think that this all is a treat?  
Wouldn't you think I'm the boy  
The boy who has everything?  
Look at these guns  
Stories untold  
How many weapons can just one car hold?  
Lookin' through all this you'd think  
Sure  
He's got everything

We've got short knives and pistols aplenty  
We've got rifles and axes galore  
You want automatics?  
We've got twenty  
But who cares  
Not for me  
Please, no more

I wanna be just a normal kid  
I wanna live  
Wanna live my own life  
Walkin' through school with some  
Whad'ya call 'em?  
Friends  
Because of hunts we live off the grid  
And friends require keeping in touch  
It seems this search has no  
Though dad says we're close  
End  
Life without fear  
Life without pain  
Normal life is where I will remain  
Wandering free  
Wish I could be  
Part of that world

What would I give  
If I could live  
Without this hunting  
What would I pay  
To spend a day  
In a true home  
Could we not roam  
Leave me alone  
You two go find yourself a haunting  
Let me stay here  
Don't keep me near  
Fine on my own

And I'm ready to know what most people know  
Live in just one place  
And meet some people  
When will you hear me and when will you  
Listen here  
Learn

When can I turn  
Wouldn't I love  
Love to not know the things you speak of  
This is my plea  
Why can't I be  
Part of that world

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	157. In the Dark of the Night

**AN- Tricky Bird: May I direct you to Chapter 87? Not only have I already done it, but it's already up. You're lucky. If I didn't already have it you would have quite the wait. Prompts now are going to surface in late January at this point.**

**From another guest and disneyguest, this one is Lucifer right before S5 anticipating being let out of the cage.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own In the Dark of the Night from Anastasia or Supernatural.***

Lucifer:  
My first nights in the cage I was tossing and turning  
And the nightmare I had was as bad as can be  
Angels were fighting my dad  
The one leading so sad  
Then I would realize  
That the angel was... me!

I was once the most beautiful angel in heaven  
When that Michael put me here he made a mistake!  
I plot my vengeance each day  
I know that I will make them pay  
My dear brother, beware,  
Lucifer's awake!

Demons:  
When he's out of the cage he will take over  
When he's out of the cage Michael will fall  
Aah...

Lucifer:  
Revenge will be sweet

All:  
When my goal is complete!  
When he's out of the cage

Lucifer:  
We'll stand tall!  
I can feel that the seals are one by one breaking  
Soon they'll all understand how I felt when I fell  
As I regain use of my grace  
There is no way he'll save face  
I will see you, Mike, in your place, in Hell!

Demons:  
When he's out of the cage terror will strike them

Lucifer:  
Terror's the least I can do!

Demons:  
When he's out of the cage evil will brew  
Ooh!

Lucifer:  
With the last seal all his nightmares are real

All:  
When he's out of the cage

Lucifer:  
He'll be through!

Demons:  
When he's out of the cage  
He will take over  
(Over)  
Ooh  
When he's out of the cage he'll come for you  
Over

Lucifer:  
Oh, look, there's the sign

All:  
It's the end of the line!

Demons:  
When he's out of the cage  
When he's out of the cage  
When he's out of the cage

Lucifer:  
Come my demons  
Fight for your master  
It's your time to shine  
Run amok  
Create a disaster

Demons:  
When he's out of the cage  
When he's out of the cage  
When he's out of the cage

Lucifer:  
End divine!

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	158. Following the Leader

**AN- I just finished the premier. I won't spoil anything for anyone who hasn't seen it yet, but OH MY GOD. Sam actually tried to be emotionally constructive for the first time in years, CAAAAAAAAAAAS, and Crowley is absolutely amazing every second he's on screen. That about sums it up for me.**

**From another guest and disneyguest, this one is Dean and Sam following their father when they're young.**

**And so ends the Disney streak. Wasn't that fun? Doesn't mean there will be no more Disney (I'm sure you all know the obligatory Let It Go is coming), but this streak is over.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Following the Leader from Peter Pan or Supernatural.***

Following our father, our father, our father  
We're following our father wherever he may go  
We hunt, you see  
That is what we do all day  
We hunt, you see  
And not for some normal prey  
We hunt, you see  
We will do naught but obey  
Just do whatever dad says and you will be okay

We hunt, you see  
We learned how to use a gun  
We kill them all  
Until father says he's won

We drive each place  
And live life without some fun  
After that demon came and brutally killed our mum

Following our father, our father, our father  
We're following our father wherever he may go  
We're out to find the demon, the demon, the demon  
We're out to find the demon because he told us so

We hunt, you see  
That is what we do all day  
We march along  
And we know we must obey  
We hunt, you see 'cause that is the only way  
Just do whatever dad says and you will be okay  
Just do whatever dad says and you will be okay

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	159. Polarize

**AN- From Tricky Bird, this one is Dean. Not particular timing for it, except it isn't when he's a demon. the guiltier he feels the more accurate the song is. Pick a season. It works for all.**

**("Family" should be pronounced with three syllables to make things fit best.)**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Polarize by Twenty One Pilots or Supernatural.***

I must improvise, I must improvise  
I must lie  
My head is where I'll be hiding all my problems  
I must improvise, I must improvise  
I might die  
My family, we've got a lot of problems

These thoughts keep on coming  
In though I am running  
From them, all I feel is deny, deny, denial  
I wanted to be a better brother, better son  
Wanted to be a better adversary to the evil I have done  
I have none to show to the one I love  
But deny, deny, denial

I must improvise, I must improvise  
I must lie  
My head is where I'll be hiding all my problems  
I must improvise, I must improvise  
I might die  
My family, we've got a lot of problems

Improvise is donning your disguises  
Living just as them, thinking only of wrong and right  
It's deciding where to die and deciding where to fight  
Deny, deny, denial

I wanted to be a better brother, better son  
Wanted to be a better adversary to the evil I have done  
I have none to show to the one I love  
But deny, deny, denial

I must improvise, I must improvise  
I must lie  
My head is where I'll be hiding all my problems  
I must improvise, I must improvise  
I might die  
My family, we've got a lot of problems

We've problems  
We've problems

I would die for Sammy, I can't remember happy  
I don't know how it feels  
I guess it's just not for me, for me

I would die for Sammy, I can't remember happy  
I don't know how it feels  
I guess it's just not for me, for me

We've problems  
We've problems

I must improvise, I must improvise  
I might die  
My family have problems

I must improvise, I must improvise  
I might die  
My family have problems

I must improvise, I must improvise  
I might die  
My family have problems

I must improvise, I must improvise  
I might die  
My family have problems

We've problems  
We've problems

I wanted to be a better brother, better son  
I wanted to be a better brother, better son  
I wanted to be a better brother, better son

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**I feel like the lines**

I wanted to be a better brother, better son  
Wanted to be a better adversary to the evil I have done  
I have none to show to the one I love  
But deny, deny, denial

**really sum up Dean perfectly.**

**-Wiznerd**


	160. Match into Water

**AN- From FUCK THIS SHIT, this one is Sam in S1E12 "Faith" (otherwise known as when Dean is in the hospital in S1 for the electric shock before Sam finds that faith healer with the whole reaper thing).**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Match into Water by Pierce the Veil or Supernatural.***

Let's go!

I see him lie in bed there  
And remember that dark night  
And I don't ever wanna lose my brother  
I scream out "His fate looks grim  
Make him well or take me with him"

I think of all the vows we made  
Think back to all the hell we raised  
We've done so much in both our short lives and it's not the first time death we've faced

How does it feel? (How does it feel?)  
How does it feel? Well it feels like I am dying  
Please God, I hope you can hear me

I make a promise here tonight, my brother I will save  
We will have early graves, I never wanted to be this way  
I'll find a spell to make you whole again  
This is it, when it's done, we can say that,  
When it's sudden death we fight back  
(Oh yeah)

Pretend like nothing can scare you  
I know you well and you are scared of being dead  
You liar

I will do anything to save you that I can  
Keep researching help for your heart  
Say a prayer for you

I know that you're in pain  
This laugh in the face of death thing, stop, I know it scares you

I make a promise here tonight, let's go!  
We will have early graves, I never wanted to be this way  
I'll find a spell to make you whole again  
This is it, when it's done, we can say that,  
Oh my God, hush Dean, you will make it!

Oh, Dean I know I will save  
Oh, Dean I know I will save  
Oh, Dean I know I will save  
Oh, Dean I know I will save!

Oh, Dean I know I will save  
Oh, Dean I know I will save  
Oh, Dean I know I will save  
And you'll be well again!

He's mine  
He can't be deadly hurt  
It's not his time  
'Cause I know I'm the one  
Deserves to die tonight  
Don't his life deny

I make a promise here tonight, my brother I will save  
We will have early graves, I never wanted to be this way  
I'll find a spell to make you whole again  
This is it, when it's done, we can say that,  
When it's sudden death we fight back!

Go!

Fuck it!

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	161. Maria

**AN-You know what happened today? _20 000 VIEWS!_ Thank you so much, guys. When I started this I had no idea this would take off the way it did. I was convinced that it would go for maybe a month or two, then just die out. Now, here I am with 20 026 views, 465 reviews, 161 chapters, and prompts all the way to January 30 (January 31 if I decide to add the one I have floating around in my head). On with the show!  
**

**From genie, this one is a duet between John and Dean pre-series about Sammy.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Maria from The Sound of Music or Supernatural.***

John:  
He whines and moans  
And then he groans  
Each time we have to move  
He makes some friends and tries to stay  
Though I do not approve  
And when he should be training  
He will not try to improve  
I've even heard him saying that he'll leave me

He only wants to research  
Though that does have use for us  
He never helps with anything  
And always makes a fuss  
I hate to have to say it but I very firmly feel  
That Sammy's not an asset to our family

Dean:  
I'd like to say a word in his behalf:  
My brother helps me laugh

Both:  
How do you solve a problem like our Sammy?  
How do you catch a cloud and pin it down?  
How do you find a word that means our Sammy?

A wanna-be civi?  
A genius kid?

Dean:  
A clown

John:  
Many a thing i know I'd like tell him  
Many a thing he ought to understand

Both:  
But how do you make him stay?  
And listen to all you say  
How do you keep a wave upon the sand?  
Oh how do you solve a problem like our Sammy?  
How do you hold a moon beam in your hand?

Dean:  
When I'm with him  
I can see  
All his hopes and  
All his dreams  
And I know that I will fight for his one shot

John:  
He will argue over nothing  
And he hates all of the running

Dean:  
He's my brother

John:  
He's a demon

Dean:  
No he not!

John:  
He'd out pester any pest  
Drive a hornet from its nest  
He could look right at a monster and find joy

Dean:  
He is so smart

John:  
He is wild  
He won't listen

Dean:  
He's a child

John:  
He's a headache  
He's a monster

Dean:  
He's a boy!

Both:  
How do you solve a problem like our Sammy?  
How do you catch a cloud and pin it down?  
How do you find a word that means our Sammy?

A wanna-be civi?  
A genius kid?

Dean:  
A clown

John:  
Many a thing i know I'd like tell him  
Many a thing he ought to understand

Both:  
But how do you make him stay?  
And listen to all you say  
How do you keep a wave upon the sand?  
Oh how do you solve a problem like our Sammy?  
How do you hold a moon beam in your hand?

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	162. My Favourite Things

**AN- From genie, this one is Dean at really any point after S5, and that restriction is only there because it references angels. This is a light and rather happy one that makes me laugh when I read it. I hope it does the same for you.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own My Favourite Things from The Sound of Music or Supernatural.***

Hunting down monsters and well-cared for shotguns  
Tricking the police and then having to run  
Salt and burn hunts that don't agony bring  
These are a few of my favourite things

Simple ways to kill and for once not dying  
Quick hunts and loose girls and family not lying  
Angels that prove they aren't all dicks with wings  
These are a few of my favourite things

Doing our job without constantly dreading  
Long drives in Baby - don't care where we're heading  
Ways to avoid what we face every spring  
These are a few of my favourite things

When the body  
Was cremated  
When life's going mad  
I try to remember my favourite things  
And then I don't feel as bad

Hunting down monsters and well-cared for shotguns  
Tricking the police and then having to run  
Salt and burn hunts that don't agony bring  
These are a few of my favourite things

Simple ways to kill and for once not dying  
Quick hunts and loose girls and family not lying  
Angels that prove they aren't all dicks with wings  
These are a few of my favourite things

Doing our job without constantly dreading  
Long drives in Baby - don't care where we're heading  
Ways to avoid what we face every spring  
These are a few of my favourite things

When the body  
Was cremated  
When life's going mad  
I try to remember my favourite things  
And then I don't feel as bad

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	163. October

**AN- From Crowley'sMooseSquirrel'sAngel, this one is Dean to Sam in S3 giving up. Not sure how happy I am with this one, but this is one of those songs that seems so perfect at first but fight me every step of the way.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own October by Evanescence or Supernatural.***

I can't run anymore  
I stand before you  
Here I am  
I have nothing left  
Though I've tried to forget  
You're all that I am  
We're alone  
I'm through fighting it  
Broken  
Dying  
I give up  
You're my only strength  
Without you  
I can't go on  
Anymore  
Ever again

My only hope  
(All this time I've tried)  
My only peace  
(To do my best by you)  
My only joy  
My only strength  
(And I raised you well enough, I think)  
My only power  
My only life  
(And I know I am damned)  
My only Sam

I can't run anymore  
I gave myself for you  
I'm tired  
I'm tired  
In all my selfishness  
I ignored  
All but loss of you  
All I need is you  
As death comes to me  
I'll not close my eyes  
I'm still alive  
But not for long  
I can't fight anymore  
I stand here before you  
I'm tired  
I'm tired

My only hope  
(All this time I've tried)  
My only peace  
(To do my best by you)  
My only joy  
My only strength  
(And I raised you well enough, I think)  
My only power  
My only life  
(And I know I am damned)  
My only Sam

Constantly ignoring  
The pain consuming me  
But this time it's cut too deep  
It's time to say goodbye

My only hope  
(All this time I've tried)  
My only peace  
(To do my best by you)  
My only joy  
My only strength  
(And I raised you well enough, I think)  
My only power  
My only life  
(And I know I am damned)  
My only Sam  
My only hope  
(All this time I've tried)  
My only peace  
(To do my best by you)  
My only joy  
My only strength  
(And I raised you well enough, I think)  
My only power  
My only life  
(And I know I am damned)  
My only Sam

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	164. Missing - Sam and John

**AN- 1997: I can most certainly do those songs. Sadly, I'm not fully fluent in any language besides English, though I am semi-fluent in Canadian French (actually very different from France French), and I have made a small foray into Latin that I will be continuing soon (aren't I cultured!). I'd like to stick to English for these songs for two main reasons. One, it is marked as English, and I don't want to take anybody by surprise finding something they don't understand in the middle. Two, I don't feel comfortable enough with French to really do any song or the language itself justice, and no one knows Latin anyway, so there's no point in doing anything with that. Anyway, thanks for asking, and I hope you enjoy my future work.**

**From Crowley'sMooseSquirrel'sAngel, this one is rather unique. It's actually from two perspectives at once. Not a duet, but every line applies to both. I know I have a history of not exactly being all that nice to John Winchester (I... rather dislike him), I still find his actions and general behaviour as a character interesting. I'm not sorry in the slightest for the parallels I'm drawing here. So, without further ado, this one is both John when he's selling his soul for Dean in S2E1 to Sam, and Sam when he's leaving for Stanford to John.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Missing by Evanescence or Supernatural.***

Please, please forgive me  
But I won't be back again  
Maybe someday you'll look up  
And, absentminded, you'll say to Dean there:  
"Isn't someone missing?"

You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?

Even though I'm the sacrifice  
You won't try for me, not now  
Though I'd die to know you love me  
I'm all alone  
Isn't someone missing me?

Please, please forgive me  
But I won't be back again  
I know Dean will just blame himself  
I breathe deep and cry out  
"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"

Even though I'm the sacrifice  
You won't try for me, not now  
Though I'd die to know you love me  
I'm all alone  
Isn't someone missing me?

And if I bleed, I'll bleed  
Knowing you don't care  
And if I leave without asking you  
I'll be out of your hair  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something...

Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone  
Isn't something missing...  
Isn't someone missing me?

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	165. Numb

**AN-That _EPISODE_. My reactions are very similar to last weeks'. CAAAAAAAAAAAS, SAM, goddamnit Dean, Crowley is amazing, and that baby is freaky. Seriously freaky. I'll probably be doing this every week, so be warned. I'll try to avoid any major spoilers for people who haven't seen the episode yet, but anything that has aired is fair game for songs. (I may have small freak outs and hint if something major happens, though. That's just the way I am.)  
**

**From Crowley'sMooseSquirrel'sAngel and QueenDobby, this one is Dean to John pre-series. Not John-friendly, if you couldn't guess.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Numb by Linkin Park or Supernatural.***

My whole life I've been what you want me to be  
Always so selfless, my answer each time "yes"  
Just say what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
(Make me deny myself, you make me deny myself)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Make me deny myself, you make me deny myself)

I've become so numb, I think I might die  
Become so tired, hiding when I cry  
I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

You can't see that smothering me  
Holding too tightly, I'm under your control  
And everything that you trained me to be  
Has taken a hold right in front of you  
(Make me deny myself, you make me deny myself)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Make me deny myself, you make me deny myself)  
And every kill that I make is more than I can take

I've become so numb, I think I might die  
Become so tired, hiding when I cry  
I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

And I know  
I may end up failing you  
But I know  
That Sam will be safe, I'll help him with everything I do

I've become so numb, I think I might die  
Become so tired, hiding when I cry  
I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

I've become so numb, I think I might die  
(My whole life I've been what you want me to be)  
I've become so numb, I think I might die  
(My whole life I've been what you want me to be)

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	166. Everybody Wants to Rule the World

**AN- From destielrules, this one is Dean at the beginning of S3 looking forward on his year to live.**

**Read this with the song, seriously. The atmosphere is amazing and it makes it 10x creepier. Then listen to the original version by Tears for Fears and feel the massive difference in the songs despite identical lyrics.**

**I know there's been a string of angst lately, but that's just how things worked out. I promise Monday's is happier. I suppose Sunday's could be seen as happy, but it's a villain that's happy and it's a bit creepy, so I'm not going to count it as happy.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Everybody Wants to Rule the World by Lorde or Supernatural.***

I've a year to live  
There's no turning back  
Even if I try  
They will find me

Sold my soul to save my brother  
I've been dead since we lost mother  
Time is ticking 'til I go to hell

It's my own desire  
It's my own remorse  
Help me to get by  
Help me make the most of this time  
Won't get better  
Nothing ever lasts forever  
Time is ticking 'til I go to hell

There's no place where the hounds won't find me  
Please don't look when they all come to drag me down  
When they do, don't you dare come for me  
So please don't try to fight it  
I know I have to bite it  
Time is ticking 'til I go to hell  
Time is ticking 'til I go to hell  
Time is ticking 'til I go to hell

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	167. Someone to Save You

**AN- Anonymous: Thanks! It really is creepy. I enjoy it. I really know the original because someone over on my Sherlock fic prompted the original, so I heard it first.**

**From destielrules, this one is Dean to soulless Sam.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Someone to Save You by One Republic or Supernatural.***

Sammy  
I knew you weren't the same  
We don't know who's to blame  
You are soulless, brother  
It makes sense  
Apathy in disguise  
Pretended like a spy  
Hurt me in ways  
I can't describe

Get your soul back now  
I won't let you go this way now

Please hear me  
It's what you need  
We'll set you free  
I know how to save you  
Don't say no  
And hurry now  
You need your soul  
And I need my true brother now

Sammy  
You have lost your whole heart  
And it's tearing me apart  
'Cause I can see in your eyes  
You're empty  
My Sammy was left below  
Though it took me long to know  
Nothing can change what happened, I know

Get your soul back now  
I won't let you go this way now

Please hear me  
It's what you need  
We'll set you free  
I know how to save you  
Don't say no  
And hurry now  
You need your soul  
And I need my true brother  
Need my true brother

Now  
Now  
Oh my  
That's not the face I know so  
How much can I take?

Please hear me  
It's what you need  
We'll set you free  
I know how to save you  
Don't say no  
And hurry now  
You need your soul  
And I need my true brother now

Know how to save you  
Save you  
Save you  
Know how to save you  
What you need is  
Your soul to save you now

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	168. Devil's Backbone

**AN- So, I was curled up in bed messing around on my phone looking into Gabriel things, when I realized that I'd almost forgotten to put up today's chapter. Lucky I remembered, or I would've felt so guilty when I realized tomorrow.**

**Anyway, from deathraptor22, this one is Castiel praying to his father for help in S5 when he's searching for him. Also, Destiel. He's mainly praying for God to help Dean.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Devil's Backbone by The Civil Wars or Supernatural.***

Oh Lord, Oh Lord, what have I done?  
I've fallen in love with a man on the run  
Oh Lord, Oh Lord, I'm begging you please  
Don't take that sinner from me  
Oh don't take that sinner from me

Oh Lord, Oh Lord, what do I do?  
I've fallen for someone with no faith in you  
He's raised on the road and he lives life in sin  
Oh I just wanna help him win  
Oh I just wanna help him win

Oh Lord, Oh Lord, he's somewhere between  
Taking control and ceding defeat  
There wasn't a wrong or a right side to choose  
He did what he had to do  
Oh he did what he had to do

He took the burden, he took the blame  
He shoulders the load and he swallows the shame  
He took the burden, he took the blame  
I'll help him, I'll help him no matter what it's gonna take

They say that he's guilty, I think that he's not  
He's good and he's bad and he's all that I've got  
Oh Lord, Oh Lord, I'm begging you please  
Don't take that sinner from me  
Oh don't take that sinner from me

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	169. Change

**AN- I know this was originally prompted to be Sam and Dean when they've had a victory, but this idea rooted itself in my head and wouldn't leave. I hope you don't mind. From deathraptor22, this one is Hallucifer to Sam after Sam has accepted help and thus lost his way of getting rid of him.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Change by Taylor Swift or Supernatural.***

Memories fly past you, and every one hits you  
That Cas he forced you to remember again and  
You know it's all the same, no change in time and place  
Your life is history and you're dreaming of all it  
And we both know that whatever you do  
You can't do anything to see the truth

Because nothing has changed  
Do you see it now?  
These walls that he put up to hold me back all fell down  
You can't ignore me, I will not leave now that you did let me in  
And I'll sing hallelujah, I'll sing hallelujah

So you have remembered  
The cage and your torture  
It's hard to fight when the fight ain't fair  
I'm getting stronger now  
You must keep me around  
You might be stubborn  
But I'm stronger and you are scared  
You may walk away say you don't need this  
But there's something in your eyes says you can't beat this

'Cause nothing has changed  
Do you see it now?  
These walls that he put up to hold me back all fell down  
You can't ignore me, I will not leave now that you did let me in  
And I'll sing hallelujah, I'll sing hallelujah

Tonight you stand, and you shall not sleep  
Even though you've fought me all these years  
And your time here was long, can't return to your life  
And you will be called insane tonight

Because nothing will change  
Do you see it now?  
These walls that he put up to hold me back fell down  
You cannot ignore me, I will not leave now that you let me in  
And I'll sing hallelujah, I'll sing hallelujah  
Hallelujah

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	170. Fight Song

**AN- From The Amber Fury, this one is Dean in S5. As promised, a happy one.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Fight Song by Rachel Platten or Supernatural.***

Like a small boat  
On the ocean  
Sending big waves  
Into motion  
Like how a single word  
Will mean that we've broken  
I might only have one match  
But I can make an explosion

And with that word I will not say  
Fighting back against your claim  
I will not say yes tonight  
Can you hear my voice this time?

This is my fight song  
Take back my life song  
We'll do what's right song  
Won't stop 'til you're gone  
Sammy and I will be strong  
And play our fight song  
And I don't really care what all of you dicks believe  
'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me

Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep  
Everybody's worried about me  
In too deep  
Say I'm in too deep (in too deep)  
And it's been so long  
I lost my home  
But there's a fire burning in my bones  
Still believe  
Yeah, I still believe

And with that word I will not say  
Fighting back against your claim  
I will not say yes tonight  
Can you hear my voice this time?

This is my fight song  
Take back my life song  
We'll do what's right song  
Won't stop 'til you're gone  
Sammy and I will be strong  
And play our fight song  
And I don't really care what all of you dicks believe  
'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me

A lot of fight left in me

Like a small boat  
On the ocean  
Sending big waves  
Into motion  
Like how a single word  
Will mean that we've broken  
I might only have one match  
But I can make an explosion

This is my fight song (Hey!)  
Take back my life song (Hey!)  
We'll do what's right song (Hey!)  
Won't stop 'til you're gone  
Sammy and I will be strong (will be strong)  
And play our fight song  
And I don't really care what all of you dicks believe  
'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me

No I've still got a lot of fight left in me

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	171. Bright

**AN- From The Amber Fury, this one is Dean trying to pray to Cas in the last few moments of S8. The original song was so happy that I just had to warp it into angst.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Bright by Echosmith or Supernatural.***

I think the universe can't pick a side  
Our goals and what went down far from aligned  
We have failed and that's the way our life is

I watch them falling as I cradle Sam  
And wish that you would be here where I am  
Can't lose you that's the way our life is

Please answer me, oh, la, la, la  
I'm getting worried, oh oh  
Please be safe, safe

Did you see those shooting stars tonight?  
Do you know what just went down up in heaven?  
We left the gates of hell all open for Sam  
We all lie and we cry then we die in this fight  
They fell from quite a height, a height  
Height, a height

We lost all hope somewhere along the way  
It seems my life it slowly fades to grey  
We have failed and that's the way our life is

Please answer me, oh, la, la, la  
I'm getting worried, oh oh  
Please be safe, safe

Did you see those shooting stars tonight?  
Do you know what just went down up in heaven?  
We left the gates of hell all open for Sam  
We all lie and we cry then we die in this fight  
They fell from quite a height, a height  
And I am scared for our lives

Did you see those shooting stars tonight?  
Do you know what just went down up in heaven?  
We left the gates of hell all open for Sam  
We all lie and we cry then we die in this fight  
We all lie and we cry then we die in this fight  
We all lie and we cry then we die in this fight  
They fell from quite a height, a height  
Height, a height  
Height, a height  
And I am scared for our lives tonight

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	172. Tear in My Heart

**AN- Well, I got a lot more reviews yesterday than I anticipated, so I passed 500 reviews a few days earlier than I thought I would. I didn't get the chance to say it before it happened, but the 500th reviewer gets the same reward the 100th, 200th, etc got. They get something of their choice within reason. In the past this has been a shout out, a special, or even a cookie recipe. The lucky winner is the Guest who left the review "touching~". Yesterday appeared to be their first time reading this, and I don't know if they'll even see this, but I'll leave a note here for them to see just in case they do.**

**Regarding tonight's episode, paternal Crowley is amazing, Rowena is hilarious (if annoying), and Cas is feeling guilty.**

**From The Amber Fury, this one is Dean in S2 about Sam.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Tear in My Heart by Twenty One Pilots or Supernatural.***

Sometimes you've got to bleed to know  
That you're alive and have a soul  
But it takes someone to come around to show you how

He's my reason to live, nothing less  
He's my reason to live since the fire  
He's my reason to live when life's dire  
I would die for Sam

The songs that I play all day are my choice  
And you know the shotgun gets no voice  
And we laugh, I think of all he means to me and how

He's my reason to live, nothing less  
He's my reason to live since the fire  
He's my reason to live when life's dire  
I would die for Sam

I would die for Sam  
I would die for Sam  
I would die for Sam

You fell asleep in my car, I drove the whole time  
But that's ok, I'll just avoid the holes so you sleep fine  
I'm driving here I sit, cursing our long torment  
For everything dad made us do without proper consent

You fell asleep in my car, I drove the whole time  
But that's ok, I'll just avoid the holes so you sleep fine  
I'm driving here I sit, cursing our long torment  
For everything dad made us do without proper consent

Sometimes you've got to bleed to know,  
That you're alive and have a soul,  
But it takes someone to come around to show you how

He's my reason to live, nothing less  
He's my reason to live since the fire  
He's my reason to live when life's dire  
I would die for Sam

My heart has its armour  
He's my reason to live, he's my partner  
He grew up without a home thanks to father  
I would die for Sam

I would die for Sam  
I would die for Sam  
I would die for Sam

My heart has its armour  
He's my reason to live, he's my partner  
He grew up without a home thanks to father  
I would die for Sam

**AN- So, what do you think? Do you have any songs you think I should do? Please let me know!**

**-Wiznerd**


	173. This Bitter Earth

**AN- From Guest, this one is Dean in S3 anticipating his death.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own This Bitter Earth by Dinah Washington or Supernatural.***

This bitter life  
No one truly cares  
Ooh, this bitter life

I know my life is like the dust  
Mmm, that hides the glow of a rose  
What good am I  
Heaven only knows

Lord, this bitter life  
Yes, can be so cold  
I know I'll die young  
I will not grow old

But while a voice within me cries  
I know no one will answer my call  
And this bitter life  
Ooh, will be over soon now as I fall

This bitter life  
Lord, this bitter life  
My coming death  
Mmm, I cannot bear

I know my life is like the dust  
Mmm, that hides the glow of a rose  
What good am I (What good am I)  
Heaven only knows

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	174. Under Pressure

**AN- From Guest, this one is Sam and Dean about hunting.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Under Pressure by Queen or Supernatural.***

Pressure pushing down on me  
Pressing down on you, no man ask for  
'Cause that demon that burnt a building down  
Split a family with death  
Put us on the hunt

It's the terror of knowing  
What's out there in the night  
Watching all our friends  
Dying in the fight  
Tomorrow we'll continue  
Hunting the monsters, people to save

We grew up fighting in this endless war  
It's just the way, it never rains but it pours  
People to save, people to save

It's the terror of knowing  
What's out there in the night  
Watching all our friends  
Dying in the fight  
Tomorrow we'll continue  
Hunting the monsters, people to save

There are people each time that we can't save  
We try our best but they still die  
We try to heal our hearts, but they're so slashed and torn  
Why, why, why?

Pain

Now we never laugh, under pressure we're cracking  
Try and give ourselves one more chance  
Why can't we save them in that last chance  
Why can't we save them, save them, save them, save them, save them, save them, save them, save them?...

'Cause we know what's out in the world  
And dad raised us to fight for  
The people who without us might die  
And dad raised us to sacrifice for  
Everyone else to live  
This is our last chance  
This is our last chance  
This is our life  
Under pressure  
Under pressure  
Pressure

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	175. Fight For This Love

**AN- PT: I promise Illusion is coming. The songs get added in the order they are prompted. Nothing fancier than that. It's just a matter of when your particular song surfaces. Illusion is set for Nov 1, so you don't have long to wait now. Your new prompt looks great, and is set for Feb 10 (give or take a few days), just to let you know. You're very welcome.**

**From destielrules, this one is Dean to Sam. It doesn't have a definite setting, but to me it feels most like a rather optimistic take with right now (S11 E3, for those seeing this later). Like, he comments about how the world might be better off without them, which is definitely a later seasons thing, but the brotherly interaction is more on-par with the earlier ones. Yeah, I'm going with set right now in early S11.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Fight For This Love by Cheryl Cole or Supernatural.***

Hmm... Oh  
Too much of hunting things can make you sick  
I swear we're living with a curse (curse)  
Makes it hard to know which road to go down  
Knowing how many could get hurt

Is it better, is it worse?  
Would we help more in a hearse?  
Seems each time we are the main source  
Don't know where I want this to go  
Driving fast but let's go slow  
What I don't wanna do is crash, no

Just know that you're not in this thing alone  
There's always a place in me that you can call home  
If ever you feel like we're growing apart  
Let's just go back, back, back, back  
Back to the start, oh

Anything that's worth having  
Is sure enough, worth fighting for  
Quittin's out of the question  
When it gets tough  
Gotta fight some more  
We've gotta fight, fight, fight, fight  
Fight for our lives  
We've gotta fight, fight, fight, fight  
Fight for our lives  
We've gotta fight, fight, fight, fight  
Fight for our lives  
If it's worth having  
It's work fighting for, oh

Now this here life ain't gonn' be no picnic  
It ain't a walk in the park  
All we can do is do our best to save them  
Can't be afraid of the dark

Just know that you're not in this thing alone  
There's always a place in me that you can call home  
If ever you feel like we're growing apart  
Let's just go back, back, back, back  
Back to the start, oh

Anything that's worth having  
Is sure enough, worth fighting for  
Quittin's out of the question  
When it gets tough  
Gotta fight some more  
We've gotta fight, fight, fight, fight  
Fight for our lives  
We've gotta fight, fight, fight, fight  
Fight for our lives  
We've gotta fight, fight, fight, fight  
Fight for our lives  
If it's worth having  
It's work fighting for, oh

I don't know where we're heading  
I'm willing and ready to go  
We've been driving so fast  
We just need to slow down  
And just roll.. On...

Anything that's worth having  
Is sure enough, worth fighting for  
Quittin's out of the question  
When it gets tough  
Gotta fight some more  
We've gotta fight, fight, fight, fight  
Fight for our lives  
We've gotta fight, fight, fight, fight  
Fight for our lives  
We've gotta fight, fight, fight, fight  
Fight for our lives  
If it's worth having  
It's work fighting for, oh

We've gotta fight, fight, fight, fight  
Fight for our lives  
We've gotta fight, fight, fight, fight  
Fight for our lives  
We've gotta fight, fight, fight, fight  
Fight for our lives  
If it's worth having  
It's worth fighting for, oh

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	176. Moments

**AN- PT: I understand. That kind of puts this in perspective... I never really noticed it increasing to that extent. I guess I'm in high demand. Wow. Seriously, wow. I'm just a fan with a dumb hobby. I never expected anything to this extent. Thanks! I'm rather proud of the Disney ones. If you haven't tried it, I find they're just better if you read them with the original because the music adds to the feel of the words and shows which words should have more emphasis. Give it a shot if you haven't already.**

**From Guest, this one is Dean and Sam way in the future. Though I know there is no way this could actually happen, this is a universe where they eventually settled down and retired from the job and this is like sixty years later when they die entirely naturally meeting their mother in heaven after so long.**

**I have discovered that I absolutely love this song. If you haven't heard it, go listen to it now. Right now. It's so moving and the lyrics are perfect. When I was writing this I really felt the pressure to do the original justice. I hope I did.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Moments by Emerson Drive or Supernatural.***

When they reached the final end of their long, long run  
And they both just knew that they both were done  
Would stay in heaven now  
No longer going down  
Met their friends and family too  
All of those that died before they were through  
They both froze when they saw  
Their mom there, brothers in awe  
Dean stepped up pulling Sammy to explain  
He said, "Hey mom, I hope you're proud of us today

We've had our moments, days in the sun  
Moments we were second to none  
Moments when we knew we did what we thought we couldn't do  
Like when Sam said yes just to stop that war  
He gave up his life and more  
He fought so hard and he tried to mourn  
Each person that we knew  
Looking at us now you might not know it  
But we've had our moments"

Sam stood there tryin' to find the nerve  
Wondering what he did to this deserve  
His family's love  
Did he do enough  
His mother loved him though he was hurt  
Loved him despite his old curse  
And then he recognized  
Her look from Dean's eyes  
Then he stepped up to try and explain  
He said, "Hey mom, I hope you're proud of us today

We've had our moments, days in the sun  
Moments we were second to none  
Moments when we knew we did what we thought we couldn't do  
Like the day that I knew that Dean was my dad  
And the way that he gave all that he had  
With a love that, when we were sad  
Could always see me through  
Lookin' at us now you might not know it  
But we've had our moments"

Then an angel came that Sam and Dean both knew  
Told her the world survives 'cause of these two  
He said

"They've had their moments, days in the sun  
Moments they were second to none  
Moments when I knew they did what all said they couldn't do  
Like how they stopped the apocalypse  
More than once with utter dominance  
Sacrificed all that they had to give  
They did what they had to do  
Lookin' at them now you might not know it  
Oh, lookin' at them now you might not know it  
But they've had their moments"

They've had their moments  
They've had their moments  
They've had their moments

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	177. Sk8er Boi

**AN- PT: Yeah, those people have quite an effect. I don't think I've had any people like that since the massive Disney prompt, though, and most prompts are one or two songs on average. They most certainly do add up quickly. I'd recommend you read/listen to all of them with the originals - not just the Disney ones. I write with the music, so I work with the atmosphere and rhythms.**

**From werewolfgirl022, this one is Destiel but not really Destiel leading up to and around that time Meg and Cas kissed in S6. I'm not sure how well this one turned out, mainly how damn confusing the song gets when all the pronouns in the first verse suddenly become "he".**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Sk8er Boi by Avril Lavigne or Supernatural.***

He was a boy  
But so was he  
But that was completely irrelevant  
Angel's vessel  
Was a grown man  
Here's how it began  
He wanted him  
He'd never tell  
Secretly he wanted him as well  
And he couldn't let himself like a guy  
Couldn't admit at all that he was bi

He was wearing a boy  
Dean said he could not enjoy  
He could not get over his fear  
He had a pretty face but couldn't accept the grace  
He wouldn't think that he could be queer

After the war, worked to the bone  
Fighting that Crowley, he's all alone  
Though he might have Sam, it seems like a sham  
Dean knows Sam changed after he was damned  
They trick Castiel  
To come help them out  
Go looking for what Crowley's all about  
But suddenly  
Cas and Meg kiss  
And Dean can't' help but think that he missed

He was wearing a boy  
Dean said he could not enjoy  
He could not get over his fear  
Now with the pizza man  
Cas has it all in hand  
Now Dean will go drown the pain in beer

He was wearing a boy  
Dean said he could not enjoy  
He could not get over his fear  
Now with the pizza man  
Cas has it all in hand  
Now Dean will go drown the pain in beer

Now Dean knows that he missed out  
He lost time with all his doubt  
They will stay only good friends  
This is how the story ends  
Too bad that he couldn't see  
See the truth and so be free  
Cas is more than meets the eye  
It's just a vessel he's inside

He wore a boy, and Dean was afraid  
He made it entirely relevant  
Though they might love  
The chance will fade though Cas came each time Dean prayed

He's still wearing the boy  
Dean still says he can't enjoy  
No one can take it anymore  
Cas gave up everything, didn't get anything  
From the one man he did it for

He's still wearing the boy  
Dean still says he can't enjoy  
No one can take it anymore  
Cas gave up everything, didn't get anything  
From the one man he did it for

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**I'd say I'm sorry about that third line, but I'm not really. I've always been a bit bothered by heteronormative the song is, and I may have taken this chance to comment about that. I made it relevant later on, at least.**

**-Wiznerd**


	178. I Kissed a Girl

**AN- From werewolfgirl022, this one is Sam in the S2 episode "Heart" where the girl he sleeps with turns out to be a werewolf (rather fitting username of the prompter, isn't it?).**

**I use "were'" as an abbreviation for "werewolf" in the song. Just thought I should let you know so you don't read it as the verb "were" and get confused.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own I Kissed a Girl by Katy Perry or Supernatural.***

This was never the way I planned, not my intention  
I got so brave, hand in hand, lost my discretion  
It's not what I'm used to, can't make it to the dawn  
I'm curious for you, caught my attention

I kissed a were' and I liked it  
Even though I didn't know it  
I kissed a were' just to try it  
I hope my brother don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I've been turned tonight  
I kissed a were' and I liked it (I liked it)

Though I know you are not to blame, it doesn't matter  
You're my experimental game, just human nature  
It's not what hunters do, not how they should behave  
My head gets so confused, hard to obey

I kissed a were' and I liked it  
Even though I didn't know it  
I kissed a were' just to try it  
I hope my brother don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I've been turned tonight  
I kissed a were' and I liked it (I liked it)

Hunters have lives so magical  
Live death, breathe pain, it's difficult  
Hard to just live, now you must go  
Sorry we can't cure it  
You want to die, stop your descent

I kissed a were' and I liked it  
Even though I didn't know it  
I kissed a were' just to try it  
I hope my brother don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I've been turned tonight  
I kissed a were' and I liked it (I liked it)

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	179. The Story of Us

**AN- OH MY GOD THAT EPISODE. IT WAS PERFECT AND AMAZING. I won't spoil anything, but I promise that you will love it. I cannot put my feelings for this episode into words.**

**From Gingerheart5, this one is Lucifer starting when he begins to rebel and going through to the end of S5. It was originally going to be angsty and stuff, but it just became really petulant with Michael and Lucifer sitting in opposite corners of the cage pretending the other isn't there. I can't say I regret how it turned out, though.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own The Story of Us by Taylor Swift or Supernatural.***

I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us  
How we lived and the world bloomed instantly  
And people would say, "they're the holy ones"  
I used to know my place was the spot next to you  
Now I'm searching heaven for a friendly face  
'Cause lately I don't understand what Father's done

Oh, a simple complication,  
Miscommunications lead to fall-out  
So many things that I wish you knew,  
So many walls up I can't break through

Now I'm sitting alone in my empty Cage and we're not speaking  
And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?  
I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when I fell right down  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now

Flash forward

How'd we end up this way?  
See me stalking the brothers like you are and trying for a vessel  
And you're doing your best to destroy me  
I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us  
How I was losing my mind when I met you here  
But you stuck to fate when you should've helped me

Oh, I'm scared to see the ending,  
Why are we pretending we're not brothers?  
I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how,  
I've never heard silence quite this loud

Now I'm standing with you in an empty field and we are fighting  
And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?  
I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when I fell right down,  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now

This is looking like a contest,  
Of who can act like they care less,  
But I liked it better when you were on my side  
The battle's in your hands now,  
But I would lay my armor down  
If you said you'd rather love than fight  
So many things that you wish I knew,  
But the story of us might be ending soon

Now we're sitting right here in the deepest Cage and we're not speaking  
And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?  
I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when we all fell down,  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now, now, now  
And we're not speaking,  
And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?  
I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate 'cause we fell right down,  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now

The end

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	180. Someone Like You

**AN- From Guest and Literaturelover7, this one is Dean's thoughts when he sees Sam with Jess in the first episode.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Someone Like You by Adele or Supernatural.***

I see that you're settled down  
That you found a girl and you're dating now  
I see that your dreams came true  
Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you

Oh Sam, since when do I cry  
Ain't like me to show pain in anyone's sight

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
But I had to let you know that dad might bite it  
I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
That for me this isn't over

Never mind, I'll find dad without you  
I wish nothing but the best for you two  
Don't forget me, I beg  
I remember dad said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in life but mostly it hurts instead  
Sometimes it lasts in life but mostly it hurts instead"

Look at how the time flies  
Only yesterday we would fight for our lives  
We were born and raised  
In a battle haze  
Pushed by the thoughts of mum's final days

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
But I had to let you know that dad might bite it  
I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
That for me this isn't over

Never mind, I'll find dad without you  
I wish nothing but the best for you two  
Don't forget me, I beg  
I remember dad said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in life but mostly it hurts instead"

Life isn't fair  
With worries and cares  
Regrets and mistakes  
They are memories made  
Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?

Never mind, I'll find dad without you  
I wish nothing but the best for you two  
Don't forget me, I beg  
I remember dad said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in life but mostly it hurts instead"

Never mind, I'll find dad without you  
I wish nothing but the best for you two  
Don't forget me, I beg  
I remember dad said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in life but mostly it hurts instead  
Sometimes it lasts in life but mostly it hurts instead"

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	181. The A Team

**AN- Guest: That's fine. I love writing about Gabe. I actually have the perfect one in mind. I've actually already done it in this fic, but I have a great Gabriel idea for it. Mind if I put it under your name?**

**From Literaturelover7, this one is homeless Cas from the beginning of S9. You're welcome.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own The A Team by Ed Sheeran or Supernatural.***

Scratched hands, no grace  
Truth he cannot face  
Wrong time, wrong place  
Cut off, alone  
Searching just for a home  
Future unknown

Castiel  
That night he lost it all  
Human and so small  
Been this way since the fall  
And lately he seems stalled  
Couldn't answer Dean's call  
Family peace can't recall  
And they brawl  
The Winchester way is sacrifice  
But Cas fell under the upper hand  
And so he watched them all crash land  
And now he's human in this endless fight  
And homeless he searches for a way to stand  
Tries to solve what he did not plan  
There's no way this time  
For angels to fly  
Angels to fly

Torn up trench-coat  
Metatron he liked to gloat  
Locked out, all closed  
He's done he knows  
Weary-eyed, dry throat  
All on his own

Castiel  
That night he lost it all  
Human and so small  
Been this way since the fall  
And lately he seems stalled  
Couldn't answer Dean's call  
Family peace can't recall  
And they brawl  
The Winchester way is sacrifice  
But Cas fell under the upper hand  
And so he watched them all crash land  
And now he's human in this endless fight  
And homeless he searches for a way to stand  
Tries to solve what he did not plan  
There's no way this time  
For angels to fly  
And angels will die  
Seeping out light  
Pained eyes  
Just hoping for a better life  
One more goes with every fight  
No more divine

Castiel  
That night he lost it all  
Human and so small  
Been this way since the fall  
And lately he seems stalled  
Couldn't answer Dean's call  
Family peace can't recall  
And they brawl  
The Winchester way is sacrifice  
But Cas fell under the upper hand  
And so he watched them all crash land  
And now he's human in this endless fight  
And homeless he searches for a way to stand  
Tries to solve what he did not plan  
There's no way this time  
For angels to fly  
Angels to fly  
To fly, fly  
For angels to fly, to fly, to fly  
And angels will die

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	182. What's This?

**AN- HAPPY HALLOWEEN! I specifically chose today's song for the Halloween special, so I'm the prompter this time.**

**It's been a while since we had a fandom-centric one, and this solves that. This one is someone finding the Supernatural fandom and initially being confused, but falling deeper and deeper in. If you're this far in this fic, I'm fairly certain you can empathize at least a little bit. Enjoy!**

***Disclaimer: I do not own What's This? from The Nightmare Before Christmas or Supernatural.***

What's this? What's this?  
There's bagels everywhere  
What's this?  
Why won't Sam cut his hair  
What's this?  
I can't believe my eyes  
I must be dreaming  
Craziness I cannot bear  
What's this?

What's this? What's this?  
There's something very wrong  
What's this?  
I think I've stayed too long

What's this?  
This site is full of  
Fans all dead but laughing  
Everybody here is crying  
As they watch characters dying  
What is this?  
What's this?

There are people wanting Satan back  
Unlike most of the rest  
They tell and they insist  
That absolutely no one's dead

There's art for every pairing  
Oh, I can't believe my eyes  
And through it all I know I can't  
Leave even if I try

Oh look  
What's this?  
They're taking some screenshots, now kiss!  
Why that looks so unique, inspired  
They're all making accounts to write a story  
Could be smutty could be fluffy  
What's this?

What's this?  
And here I see a fanfiction, how queer  
And who would ever think  
And why?

They're fixating in on tiny little things  
And to this evidence they cling  
And there's a fic for everyone  
So, now, correct me if I'm wrong  
This looks like fun  
This looks like fun  
Oh look, I fell in the abyss  
What's this?

Oh my, what now?  
They never seem to sleep  
Oh no, I think I'm in too deep  
The ghouls, the witches, now they seem to scare them  
But ensnare them, terror now a flicker brings  
With thoughts of ghosts and demons  
What's this?

The theories are all complex  
And a gif always is found  
And in this place there seems to be  
Obsession all around

As deeper in I fall  
The inside jokes, I know them all  
Dean's endless love of pies  
And Sammy's shoe we can recall

The sights, the sounds  
They're everywhere and all around  
I've never felt the feels before  
The empty place inside of me is filling up  
I simply cannot get enough

I want it, oh, I want it  
Oh, I want it for my own  
I've got to know  
I've got to know  
What is this place that I have found?  
What is this?

Supernatural fandom? Hmm…

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**If you didn't get the bagel line at the beginning, that means you missed the bagel-pocalypse, and should count yourself as very lucky.**

**-Wiznerd**


	183. Illusion

**AN- From PT, this one is Dean to Sam when they part ways at the beginning of S5. While I know verbally be agreed on the separation, but I think we all know that Dean didn't want to leave his baby brother on the inside.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Illusion by VNV Nation or Supernatural.***

I know it's hard for us, this is so surreal  
Each day I don't understand just a bit more  
Each time you get hurt I don't want to you to change  
Because don't care what they say, you're human and that's all  
The feeling sometimes, wishing you were someone else  
Feeling as though you never belong  
Of everyone alive now, I think I know the most  
I truly understand, please, don't leave now

Please don't go, I want you to stay  
I'm begging you please, please don't leave me  
I don't want you to hate from all the hurt that you feel  
Angels all work to trick us, want us to say yes

Being like we are  
Well this is something else, who would comprehend?  
Have angels who lay claim  
Divine purpose blesses them  
That's not what I believe, and it doesn't matter anyway  
We'll never give in, never give up this world  
Each day may be our last, and we can't be sure  
But what I do know, is to us the world is different  
As we are to the world but I guess you would know that

Please don't go, I want you to stay  
I'm begging you please, please don't leave me  
I don't want you to hate for all the hurt that you feel  
Angels all work to trick us, want us to say yes  
Please don't go, I want you to stay  
I'm begging you please, oh please don't leave me  
I don't want you to change for all the hurt that you feel  
Angels all work to trick us, they just want us to say yes

Please don't go, I want you to stay  
I'm begging you please, please don't leave me  
I don't want you to hate for all the hurt that you feel  
Angels all work to trick us, want us to say yes  
Please don't go, I want you to stay  
I'm begging you please, oh please don't leave me  
I don't want you to change for all the hurt that you feel  
Angels all work to trick us, they just want us to say yes

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	184. Mr Crowley

**AN- PT: Thank you very much. Glad you liked it!**

**From puffskienoverlordofdarkness and my friend Jay, this one is someone watching the show to Crowley in S6.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Mr. Crowley by Ozzy Osbourne or Supernatural.***

Mr. Crowley, what was up in your head  
Oh, Mr. Crowley, when you gave Cas the dead  
You will make him do something tragic  
With you there he will fall  
You've fooled everyone else with magic  
You have taken Satan's hall

Mr. Crossroads, the best at making deals  
Mr. King of Hell, you made all of them kneel  
You torture the oldest of each race  
That resides on this earth  
While all this time keeping it secret  
And it must cause you so much mirth

Mr. Crowley, you can't give Sam his soul  
Mr. Crowley, it is still in the hole  
Approaching the end of this charade  
They now know Cas betrayed  
Approaching the end of his crusade  
He turned back when time came to pay

Then he summoned without you  
Oh dear, now what will you do  
Oh dear, now what, oh dear, now what will you do, yeah

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	185. Let It Go

**AN- From Guest, BlackImpalaCruising, disneyguest and Cortexin (did you expect any less for Let It Go?), this one is Deanmon at the beginning of S10. Honestly, I'm shocked it took this long for Let It Go to be prompted.**

**By the way, treat "howl" like it has two syllables. It can work as either one or two, and it flows much better when you treat it as two.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Let It Go from Frozen or Supernatural.***

I lost the fight with that damn Mark tonight  
Now I'll see what can be seen  
I think I'll run off with Crowley  
I am now a brand new Dean

It's time to go and take a howl at that moon  
After all this time, it can't be too soon

Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the soldier you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know  
Well, here I go!

Let me go, let me go  
Can't hold me back anymore  
Let me go, let me go  
I have switched sides in this war

I don't care  
What Sam's going to say  
I am a demon  
I think that I want to remain this way

It's funny how some distance  
Makes morals seem so small  
And the fears that once controlled me  
Can't get to me at all

It's time to see what I can do  
To test the limits and break through  
No right, no wrong, no rules for me, I'm free!

Let me go, let me go  
And it seems that I cannot die  
Let me go, let me go  
I'll cheat and steal and lie

Off I go  
I shall not stay  
I am a demon

I blink and black blots out the green inside my eyes  
I know I should be mad I am the thing I once despised  
And one thought settles in - I'm comfortable at last  
I'm never going back  
The past is in the past

Let me go, let me go  
I am done acting like a pawn  
Let me go, let me go  
That hunter Dean is gone

Here I stand  
In the light of day  
I am a demon  
I think that I want to remain this way

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	186. Bonfire Heart

**AN- I'm really liking this season. The episodes sort of feel like the old S2 ones with an added layer of justifiably confident Winchesters. It's great. Awesome episode!**

**Guest: I guess it depends on where you're from. In North America, it was completely impossible to escape that song no matter how hard you tried for at least a solid year after the movie came out. If you haven't seen it and you aren't sick to death of it, I would actually recommend it. It's a pretty good movie if you haven't heard that damn soundtrack too many times to count.**

**From bluestranger, this one is Cas poking at the idea of rebellion and Dean's role in inspiring it in S4.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Bonfire Heart by James Blunt or Supernatural.***

Your soul pure and righteous  
Shining brighter than the sky  
You live just like a soldier  
Loyal 'til you die  
And I've been looking at the earth  
For a long, long time  
I've been blind to the truth  
All my life

I am looking for what's right  
Now the truth I have learned  
And today is my turn

Thoughts of home lead to  
Thoughts of hell lead to  
Thoughts of earth  
You light the spark to just use my heart  
Angels like us  
We don't need that much  
Just someone that starts  
Starts the spark to just use our hearts

My family's getting colder  
I know that they lie  
I don't care if they are older  
We don't quite see eye to eye  
But I've been looking for you  
For a long, long time  
Just trying to save you  
Working for the divine

I am looking for what's right  
Now the truth I have learned  
And today is my turn

Thoughts of home lead to  
Thoughts of hell lead to  
Thoughts of earth  
You light the spark to just use my heart  
Angels like us  
We don't need that much  
Just someone that starts  
Starts the spark to just use our hearts

Just use our hearts  
Just use our hearts  
Just use our hearts  
You light the spark

Angels like us  
We don't need that much  
Just someone that starts  
Starts the spark to just use our hearts

Thoughts of home lead to  
Thoughts of hell lead to  
Thoughts of earth  
You light the spark to just use my heart  
Angels like us  
We don't need that much  
Just someone that starts  
Starts the spark to just use our hearts

(Just use our hearts)

Thoughts of home lead to  
Thoughts of hell lead to  
Thoughts of earth  
You light the spark to just use my heart  
Angels like us  
We don't need that much  
Just someone that starts  
Starts the spark to just use our hearts

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	187. Burning House

**AN- From Guest and Guest, this one is Dean in the moment that he sees Jess burning on the ceiling in the first episode. Get ready for feels.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Burning House by Cam or Supernatural.***

I have this dream about our burning house  
You were stuck inside  
I couldn't get you out  
But every time I instantly awoke  
As the girl in white went up in smoke  
It never has gone this way or took so long  
With each second hope that it's a dream is gone

My heart in pieces  
We lived and breathed the fight  
Trying to take what's lost and broken  
Make it right  
My heart in pieces  
Ever since the fire  
But it was the first place that I held you so tight  
In that burning house

Saw you with your girlfriend and you looked the same  
You could have stayed here  
But people don't ever change  
Wish that we could go back in time  
I'd scrub this whole thing from your mind  
It never has gone this way or took so long  
With each second hope that it's a dream is gone

My heart in pieces  
We lived and breathed the fight  
Trying to take what's lost and broken  
Make it right  
My heart in pieces  
Ever since the fire  
But it was the first place that I held you so tight  
In that burning house

The flames are getting bigger now  
In this burning house  
I must save you again somehow  
In this burning house  
Oh please, why can't I just wake up?  
In this burning house

My heart in pieces  
We lived and breathed the fight  
Trying to take what's lost and broken  
Make it right  
My heart in pieces  
Ever since the fire  
But it was the first place that I held you so tight  
In that burning house

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	188. Chasing Cars

**AN- From Crowley'sMooseSquirrel'sAngel, this one is Destiel from Dean to Cas. There's no real timing for it, with how vague it turned out, but I get either a S5 or S8 vibe from it. S5 from the general tone of fighting back alone, and S8 from the bond. They just didn't have the bond shown here in S5. Pick whichever one you prefer.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol or Supernatural.***

We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own

We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone

If I died now  
If I died right now  
You would die with me just to protect the world

I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel

Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough

If I died now  
If I died right now  
You would die with me just to protect the world

Forget what you're told  
All that has been foretold  
Flew out the window when we took on the fight

Can't waste time  
Doubting what  
We know is right

I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own

If I died now  
If I died right now  
You would die with me just to protect the world

Forget what you're told  
All that has been foretold  
Flew out the window when we took on the fight

All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is there in your endless eyes, they're all that I can see

We don't know why  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things will never change for us at all

If I died now  
If I died right now  
You would die with me just to protect the world

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	189. Blood

**AN- I started Torchwood last night, and I may or may not be almost done the first season. Someone help me.**

**From Crowley'sMooseSquirrel'sAngel and QueenDobby, this one is Ruby to Sam. I have to say, this one makes me snicker when I sing it.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Blood by My Chemical Romance or Supernatural.***

Now, I encourage your complete cooperation  
After all, I think you really need to smile  
You can control these powers and I'll show you how  
And with them you can take down Lilith, though it'll take a while

I'll give you blood, blood, gallons of the stuff  
Give you all that you can drink, I think it might just be enough  
I'll give you blood, blood, blood  
Get ready because there's going to be a flood

Though Dean came back you still sneak off to see me  
'Cause you are addicted, can't believe my luck  
Then watch as I betray you and let Satan out  
I was working for him the whole time, oh man, that's gotta suck

I gave you blood, blood, gallons of the stuff  
I gave you all that you could drink and boy, I think it was enough  
I gave you blood, blood, blood  
Yeah, you really should be careful whom you love

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	190. Stairway to Heaven

**AN- From Crowley'sMooseSquirrel'sAngel, this one is Cas deciding to rebel in early S4.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Stairway to Heaven by Led Zeppelin or Supernatural.***

There's a hunter who died because his soul he sold  
And he's fighting against hell and heaven  
When he fights back he knows that this is what he chose  
And that free will is what he will fight for  
Ooh, ooh, and he's fighting against hell and heaven

And the signs are all there but I want to be sure  
'Cause I know sometimes words have two meanings  
As I watch my brothers, I can't help but to think  
Though I know to have thoughts is rebelling

Ooh, it makes me wonder  
Ooh, it makes me wonder

There's a feeling I get when I think of the blessed  
And my spirit is crying for leaving  
In my thoughts I have seen that I should join with Dean  
And join the ranks of those who keep fighting

Ooh, it makes me wonder  
Ooh, it really makes me wonder

And it's whispered that soon if we follow the tune  
Then the angels will lead us to mass death  
And a new day will dawn for those who live long  
And the whole world with shudder and renew

And though I know that I may fall down, I will make a vow  
I'll give up flying to stop dying  
Yes, there are two paths I can go by, and in the long run  
Now I have to choose the road I'm on

And it makes me wonder

My head is humming and I must go because we all know  
That Michael's calling us to join him  
Oh, hunter, you can't hear radio, so you can't know  
That heaven lies and their goals are grim

And as we drive on down the road  
Our shadows taller than our soul  
There drives a hunter we all know  
Whose soul is bright though he don't know  
How he is flawless in his soul  
And if we fight back very hard  
I think we might just stand a chance  
So I will risk my life and fall  
To follow Dean and save them all

And he's fighting against hell and heaven

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	191. Perfect

**AN- From Crowley'sMooseSquirrel'sAngel, this one is Dean to John in his teenage years. Angst abounds.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Perfect by Simple Plan or Supernatural.***

Hey, dad, look at me  
For once just talk to me  
Did I grow up according to plan?  
And do you think Sam's wasting his time doing things he wants to do?  
Yeah, it hurts when you only say when I'm wrong

And now I try hard to make it  
I just wanna make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
Can't pretend that  
I'm alright  
I never have been

'Cause I give my all  
But you praise me never  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
I do not need much, but  
You don't give that  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

I try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you've grown to be my hero?  
Days before this all began  
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't care anymore

And now I try hard to make it  
I just wanna make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't stand another fight  
And nothing's alright

'Cause I give my all  
But you praise me never  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
I do not need much, but  
You don't give that  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

Nothing's gonna change the past and those dead  
And nothing's gonna make this right again (right again)  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard  
Just to talk to you  
Please help me understand (help me understand)

'Cause I give my all  
But you praise me never  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
I do not need much, but  
You don't give that  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

'Cause I give my all  
But you praise me never  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
I do not need much, but  
You don't give that  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	192. I Do Adore

**AN- From puffskienoverlordofdarkness, this one is Cas in S4/5. I swear every time I hear this song it gives me at least three cavities from how overwhelmingly sweet it is. If you couldn't tell, it's ridiculously out of character. It is absolutely nothing but an avalanche of fluff. You have been warned.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own I Do Adore by Mindy Gledhill or Supernatural.***

Everything you do it gives me  
Feelings that I could not foresee  
When I gave you life  
You say one word and light my faith on fire

When you're near I keep a neutral face  
And show off use of my grace  
Cases every single day  
And I will show up every time you say

"Hello, we need you, Castiel, today"  
I fly off to help you with your chore  
I just find you hard to ignore  
When every little thing you do, I do adore

We're as different as can be  
I've noticed you're remarkably relaxed  
And you say that I'm uptight  
We balance out each other nicely

While in Hell I saved your soul  
And I worked hard to make you whole  
I know you don't exactly pray  
But I can't resist it when you say

"Hello, we need you, Castiel, today"  
I fly off to help you with your chore  
I just find you hard to ignore  
When every little thing you do, I do adore

I'd rebel if you just  
Called me down and  
Told me that you think that I must  
Fa, fa, Father help me

"Hello, we need you, Castiel, today"  
I fly off to help you with your chore  
I just find you hard to ignore  
When every little thing you do, I do adore

Every little thing  
Every little thing  
Every little thing you do, I do adore

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	193. She's a Rebel

**AN- HOLY... That last scene! I'm speechless. Also, confident Cas is amazing.**

**From puffskienoverlordofdarkness and Mia, this one is Cas about Dean (and to a lesser extent Sam) in S5.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own She's a Rebel by Green Day or Supernatural.***

He's a rebel  
He's a vessel  
He's fighting against all  
And he's dangerous

He's a rebel  
Vigilante  
Using crime to buy time  
For destruction

Up in Heaven and down in Hell  
He's the one that they  
Have nightmares about

He's the symbol  
Of resistance  
As he grins, oh there goes  
All of my hanging doubts

He is fighting  
For all people  
Can we really beat them all  
And make Father proud

He is trouble  
Sam is trouble  
Make it a double  
Twist of fate  
Why can't they just see that

He brings the revolution  
The ending of their lives  
He brings this liberation  
That I just can't define  
Nothing comes to mind

He brings the revolution  
The ending of their lives  
He brings this liberation  
That I just can't define  
Well, nothing comes to mind

He's a rebel  
He's a vessel  
He's fighting against all  
And he's dangerous

He's a rebel  
Vigilante  
Using crime to buy time  
For destruction

He's a rebel  
He's a vessel  
He's fighting against all  
And he's dangerous

He's a rebel  
Vigilante  
Using crime to buy time  
For destruction

He's a rebel  
He's a rebel  
He's a rebel  
And he's dangerous

He's a rebel  
He's a rebel  
He's a rebel  
And he's dangerous

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	194. Stay the Night

**AN- From lovely21, this one is Sam and Dean at any point their survival is in doubt (so, always) at a point after S6.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Stay the Night by Zedd or Supernatural.***

With every hunt we risk our lives  
And push back the urge to just cry  
It seems that we were made to break  
We're willfully blind

We look for clues and watch who dies  
We break our trust with fear and lies  
It seems that we were made to break  
We're willfully blind

Are we gonna live the night?  
Are we gonna live the night?  
Oh oh oh, are we gonna live the night?

Are we gonna live the night?  
Doesn't mean we're set for life  
So oh oh oh, are we gonna live the night?

Are we gonna live the night?  
Doesn't mean we're set for life  
So oh oh oh, are we gonna live the night?

Bring the salt and gasoline  
Don't ever explain what you mean  
Won't let this world go down in flames even one more time

We look for clues and watch who dies  
We break our trust with fear and lies  
It seems that we were made to break  
We're willfully blind

Are we gonna live the night?  
Are we gonna live the night?  
Oh oh oh, are we gonna live the night?

Are we gonna live the night? (We get burned)  
Doesn't mean we're set for life (We never learn)  
So oh oh oh, are we gonna live the night?  
Night night night night night...

Are we gonna live the night?

Are we gonna live the night?  
Doesn't mean we're set for life  
So oh oh oh, are we gonna live the night?

Are we gonna live the night?  
Are we gonna live the night?  
Oh oh oh oh  
Are we gonna live the night?

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	195. You Raise Me Up

**AN- From midnightreunion, this one is Dean to Cas in S4 when he realizes that Cas only brought him back so he could work for heaven.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own You Raise Me Up by Josh Groban or Supernatural.***

I was in hell and, oh, my soul, so broken  
I was in hell, and been here since don't know when  
There I would stay and torture souls forever  
But then you came and pulled me home again

You raised me up, so I could stand back on earth  
You raised me up to help you in this fight  
I'm alive though sometimes I don't feel it  
You raised me up to act as heaven's knight

You raised me up, so I could stand back on earth  
You raised me up to help you in this fight  
I'm alive though sometimes I don't feel it  
You raised me up to act as heaven's knight

There is no life - no life without a hunger  
Each restless heart beats trying to be free  
But when you came and try to instill wonder  
I find I hate to face eternity

You raised me up, so I could stand back on earth  
You raised me up to help you in this fight  
I'm alive though sometimes I don't feel it  
You raised me up to act as heaven's knight

You raised me up to act as heaven's knight

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	196. I'm Not the Only One

**AN- So, I have a paper due on Monday, and I'll have no time to work on it tomorrow between work and my cousin's birthday, and what have I been doing all day? Binging Torchwood and, more recently, going through the whole bloody Torchwood fanfiction archive. Why do I do this to myself?**

**From MisunderstoodSociopath, this one is something brand new. It's the POV of a fully sentient Impala, and Destiel has happened, but they're trying to keep it secret. This one is Baby smugly to Dean saying that she knows. I can't think about this one or read it without snickering, so I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I do.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own I'm Not The Only One by Sam Smith or Supernatural.***

You and me have done so much  
And I have watched you hurt  
Now there's a difference in your touch  
And you've toned it down when you flirt

For months on end I've had my doubts  
You'd got over your fear  
But I am certain of it now  
And I know that you still need me here

You drive me daily  
And you don't think I know what you've done  
But when you call me baby  
I know I'm not the only one

Your faith has long been breakable  
Now it's changed, I know why  
Your heart was unobtainable  
But for once you chose not to lie

You drive me daily  
And you don't think I know what you've done  
But when you call me baby  
I know I'm not the only one

And I have known you for many years  
And I've watched you as you've grown up  
Now you're not drowning your thoughts in beer  
You see that it isn't just trust

You drive me daily  
And you don't think I know what you've done  
But when you call me baby  
I know I'm not the only one

You drive me daily  
And you don't think I know what you've done  
But when you call me baby  
I know I'm not the only one

And I know I'm not the only one  
And I know I'm not the only one  
And I know  
And I know  
And I know  
And I know  
And I know  
And I know, no  
I know I'm not the only one

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	197. Memory

**AN- From DoctorWhovian18, this one is Dean in Purgatory before he meets Benny.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Memory from CATS or Supernatural.***

Midnight  
There's a sound from the forest  
I must think of the memories  
I am fighting alone  
In the darkness  
The monsters come at me endlessly  
Armed with just a piece of bone

Memory  
All alone in this dark night  
I can dream of the old days  
I had some hope back then  
Can't remember a time I knew what happiness was  
Search my memory, fail again

Every monster that I kill  
Humanity is fading  
Who am I now? Think I will  
Just die now  
And my resolve is breaking

Daylight  
I must search for my big prize  
I must think of my true life and  
I mustn't give in  
When the dawn comes  
Tonight will be a memory too  
And a new fight will begin

Blood soaked past and future days  
A constant state of mourning  
A life of lies  
And now that life is over  
This way of life has changed me

Save me  
How could you, Cas, just leave me  
All alone with the memory  
Of my days in the sun  
If you join me  
We'll fight to find a way out of here  
Look, a new day has begun

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	198. Again

**AN- Guest: Wow. That's a lot of prompts. I haven't had time to go through the list, but I have to warn you that without the artists for the songs there's no guarantee that I'll get the right versions of all the songs you requested. Artists have this (rather annoying for me) habit of reusing or only slightly altering existing song titles, so without the artists you may not be getting the exact song you thought you were requesting. It's fine if you have no problem with that, but it would make it easier for me if you told me the artists. I'll get back to you when I get the time to actually go through the list properly if I have any specific troubles.**

**From lovely 21, this one is Sam to Dean in the moment that Sam dies at the end of S2.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Again by Flyleaf or Supernatural.***

I love the way that your heart breaks  
With every injustice and deadly fate  
Praying it all will be new  
And living like it all depends on you

Here you are watching me leave again  
Both of us struggle to breathe again  
And nothing you do here can help me now  
I love you but you can't believe again

Love that you're never satisfied  
With face value wisdom and happy lies  
You break every day but you never cry  
You're so close to me you can't let me die

Here you are watching me leave again  
Both of us struggle to breathe again  
And nothing you do here can help me now  
I love you but you can't believe again

They don't have to understand you  
Please Dean  
Wait and know I understand you  
Please Dean  
Please Dean

Here you are watching me leave again  
Both of us struggle to breathe again  
And nothing you do here can help me now  
The end of my life has come here and now

Here you are watching me leave  
Both of us struggle to breathe  
You try your best to save me again  
I love you but you can't believe again

Here you are watching me leave again  
Both of us struggle to breathe again  
You try your best to save me again  
You can't believe

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	199. Suffocated

**AN- From lovely21, this one is Dean in the later seasons when he's getting tired of hunting.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Suffocated by Orianthi or Supernatural.***

In the beginning it was worth this  
Do the worst, feel complete  
Watch them dying at your feet  
Now endless hunting makes me anxious  
Sleepless nights in a cold sweat  
It all stays with me, all that I regret

Here I am still suffocating  
I'm constantly devastated just to stay alive  
Here I am still suffocating  
I'm constantly devastated just to stay alive

I miss before our mum was murdered  
They're so far gone, out of reach  
We just try to make ends meet  
Without a break from this here action  
I need a change, a different scene  
A new approach to coming clean

Here I am still suffocating  
I'm constantly devastated just to stay alive  
Here I am still suffocating  
I'm constantly devastated just to stay alive

We grew up from the start with crushing fear  
As we wait our dead friends they reappear  
Here I am still suffocating  
Hold my breath deep and I keep waiting

We grew up from the start with crushing fear  
As we wait our dead friends they reappear  
Here I am still suffocating  
Hold my breath deep and I keep waiting

Here I am still suffocating  
I'm constantly devastated just to stay alive  
Here I am still suffocating  
I'm constantly devastated just to stay alive

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	200. Another Set of Wings

**AN-CHAPTER 200! I had no idea I would reach anything near this. Even more unbelievably, the schedule _passes 300_. I really am in this for the long run, aren't I? I had no idea what I was getting into when I started this. It's been an amazing 200 chapters, and I'm excited to see what the next 100+ have in store. Thanks for all your support! I love each and every one of you for making this explode the way it did. Now, on with the song!  
**

**From Crowley'sMooseSquirrel'sAngel, this one is Dean after he gets out of Purgatory before Cas comes back. In other words, Dean still thinks he left Cas behind and it was his fault. Also, Destiel overtones too.  
**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Another Set of Wings by Rocket to the Moon or Supernatural.***

I keep thinking of the moment that I lost you  
I swear that I will save you someday soon  
Thinking of the times we had together  
Wishing it was me instead of you  
It gets harder every day but I keep on holding on

There's an angel in Purgatory  
I really ain't well  
Though I try to be  
I'm hurting all alone  
I need you here with me  
I need my angel  
And I would give my life to set you free

Lately I've been making prayers unspoken  
Hoping you might hear me and forgive  
Time heals all, but somehow I'm still broken  
'Cause parts of me ain't ever gonna mend

There's an angel in Purgatory  
And I ain't well  
Though I try to be  
I'm hurting all alone  
I need you here with me  
I need my angel  
And I would give my life to set you free

I'm  
I'm  
I'm still missing you  
I'm still missing you

There's an angel in Purgatory  
And I ain't well  
Though I try to be  
I'm hurting all alone  
I need you here with me  
I need my angel

There's an angel in Purgatory  
And I ain't well  
Though I try to be  
I'm hurting all alone  
I need you here with me  
I need my angel  
And I would give my life to set you free

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	201. The Last Goodbye

**AN- From CarverEdlundtheLast, this one is fans saying goodbye to characters that we lose over time. No specific characters mentioned, but that was mainly because there are too damn many to include. For that, go look at my regret special. That covered all of them.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own The Last Goodbye by Billy Boyd or Supernatural.***

We saw the light fade from their eyes  
As we watched one more friend die  
As the silence covers  
The broken brothers  
We will say this last goodbye

We are all bawling  
Couldn't you stay?  
The road is now calling  
And they must away

There's so much that you won't see**  
**And we just can't believe you're gone**  
**Just know you'll never be all dead to me

Please come back from where you are  
We have way too much to mourn  
The price they pay is to be alone

And though where the road will take them  
I cannot tell  
We came all this way  
But now comes the day  
To bid you farewell

Many places they have been  
Many sorrows they have seen  
We lose and regret  
But we won't forget  
All who died for Sam and Dean

We are all bawling  
Couldn't you stay?  
The road is now calling  
And they must away

There's so much that you won't see**  
**And we just can't believe you're gone**  
**Just know you'll never be all dead to me

To these memories I will hold  
Why do I like this damn show?  
The price they pay is to be alone

And though where the road will take them  
I cannot tell  
We came all this way  
But now comes the day  
To bid you farewell

I bid you all a very fond farewell

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	202. Renegade

**AN- I just spent an hour updating the schedule. I had 25 new songs to put on it, 21 of which were from one person (you know who you are - by the way, I hope you like Destiel). I had planned to get this up an hour ago, but then I decided to update the schedule and here we are. It's kind of mind-boggling to think of how large this has gotten. The prompts are coming up on the one-year anniversary at this point, and that both scares me and makes me exceedingly happy. I am way too tired to say anything coherent right now, so I'll just stop this before I ramble too long.**

**From Animelovrporthos, this one is Gabriel in Hammer of the Gods when he is forced out of his "witness protection".**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Renegade by Styx or Supernatural.***

Oh, Father, I'm in fear for my life, this might be my last hurrah  
These men have put an end to my running and I'm so far from my home  
Oh, Father, I wish you were here with me, I'm so scared and all alone  
Luci is comin' here for his vessel and I don't have very long

The jig is up, the truth is out  
I've finally come back  
The renegade who had it made  
Returned to the set track

I know I have gone astray  
This might be the end today  
Of your fourth-born son

Oh, Father, I've been years on the lam and I've been hiding since I fled  
Brothers think that I died long ago, soon I think I will be dead  
Oh, Father, I wish you were here with me, I'm so scared and all alone  
Luci is comin' here for his vessel and I don't have very long

The jig is up, the truth is out  
I've finally come back  
The renegade who had it made  
Returned to the set track

I know I have gone astray  
I'll give my life but end today  
As your fourth-born son

Oh, Father, I'm in fear for my life, this might be my last hurrah**  
**Luci is comin' here for his vessel and I don't have very long

The jig is up, the truth is out  
I've finally come back  
The renegade who had it made  
Returned to the set track

I know I have gone astray  
This might be the end today  
Of your fourth-born son

The wanted man  
And I don't wanna go, oh, no  
Oh, Father, don't let him kill me  
No, no, no, I can't go  
Hey, hey

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	203. Only You

**AN- kelly: Wonderful. I'm glad you like Destiel, because a good number of them have been set to be Destiel. When I asked about the artist, I hadn't actually looked over the songs yet. When I actually started looking at them, I figured it out pretty quickly. All's good on that front. The number is fine, and you're not the first person to give me what I call an "essay prompt". Although, I think you may have set a record for essay prompt length (only by one or two). They're just a little intimidating to read when I first get the prompt.**

**Guest: I can certainly do that one. It's on the schedule.**

**From Animelovrporthos, this one is Sam to Dean. There's no specific setting, and an argument could be made for really any season. Think of it wherever you feel it fits best.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Only You by Ellie Goulding or Supernatural.***

Only you can know the aching in my heart  
I won't let go, I don't know what I'd do if you did die  
You hold me in the dark when storms arrive  
Only you

Only you can feel the emptiness I feel  
I'll never heal  
I finally will admit we can't be free  
Brother we can't be free  
Brother we can't be free  
Brother we can't be free

I finally will admit we can't be free  
Brother we can't be free  
Brother we can't be free  
Brother we can't be free

Only you can know the aching in my heart  
I won't let go, I don't know what I'd do if you did die  
You hold me in the dark when storms arrive  
Only you  
Only you  
Only you

Only you can feel the emptiness I feel  
I'll never heal  
I finally will admit we can't be free  
Brother we can't be free  
Brother we can't be free  
Brother we can't be free

I finally will admit we can't be free  
Brother we can't be free  
Brother we can't be free  
Brother we can't be free**  
**Only you

Only you can know the aching in my heart  
I won't let go, I don't know what I'd do if you did die  
You hold me in the dark when storms arrive  
Only you

Only you...

Only you can know the aching in my heart  
I won't let go, I don't know what I'd do if you did die  
You hold me in the dark when storms arrive  
Only you

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	204. My Blood

**AN- From Animelovrporthos, this one is Lucifer in early S11. This is based on my interpretation of what has happened so far in the season (for future readers, this is being posted after the haunted costumes episode). It combines a few offhand comments made by characters and my theory on where Sam's visions are coming from. The comments in question are when the demon said that they'd heard screaming from the Cage and when the angel said alarms were going off in heaven that no one had ever heard before. Regarding the visions, I think that Sam is getting them from Lucifer for two main reasons. One, we have been told that Sam and Dean will be experiencing some residual effects from being the vessels. Two, the figure that appeared to Sam as young!John said that he "could never fool" Sam, ruling out all of the seriously powerful characters we've met so far (as they have all managed to fool him in some way or other) except for Lucifer, because he was straightforward from the start. Anyway, my theories and overly-complex context aside, on with the song!**

_**NOTE: This is being added after the airing of the S11 mid-season finale. My predictions were completely correct, and this song is now 100% canon-compliant for Lucifer in early S11.**_

**I'm fairly certain I told the prompter that I was doing something different with the song, but at the time S11 hadn't started yet. When I actually wrote it, I found I just had to do it this way.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own My Blood by Ellie Goulding or Supernatural.***

That feeling that doesn't go away just did  
Who the Hell had the Mark to remove it?  
And just one word, "Winchester", puts me in a rage  
They'll hear me yell in all of Hell though I'm in the Cage  
They just set her free

Alarms we've had for eternity  
Went off for the first time, can't you see?  
Beyond our reach  
The Darkness free  
It may be nearing time to leave

And Dad knows they're not lying, she is freed now  
And Dad knows there is just one way to heal now  
I need the grace I lost that day  
Bring us back up, it's time to play

Those memories from long ago return again  
We will do our best to leave, we won't be forgotten  
And I reach out for Sam through the link of a vessel  
It's to me he sends his prayers  
To this place I'm forced to share

Alarms we've had for eternity  
Went off for the first time, can't you see?

And Dad knows they're not lying, she is freed now  
And Dad knows there is just one way to heal now  
I need the grace I lost that day  
Bring us back up, it's time to play

And Dad knows they're not lying, she is freed now  
And Dad knows there is just one way to heal now  
I need the grace I lost that day  
Bring us back up, it's time to play

And Dad knows they're not lying, she is freed now  
And Dad knows there is just one way to heal now  
I need the grace I lost that day  
Bring us back up, it's time to play

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	205. Field of Innocence

**AN- Guest: I'll do my best. I'd love to do more S11 songs too, but I have limitations. We don't have all the plot points revealed to us yet at this point in the season, so I'm working off incomplete information that could very well be proven completely wrong later in the season. I certainly have material to work with and that amount is growing with every passing episode, but I'm simply not as comfortable with it as I am with other seasons. It'll take me a bit to get as familiar with S11 as I am with the other 10. Basically, I'll keep an eye out for it and credit you should I come across an idea, but there will definitely be less of them at least for the time being.**

**From Crowley'sMooseSquirrel'sAngel, this one is Sam reminiscing about the time before he learned the truth about what John did. This song fit so well that I couldn't find all that much to change in places.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Field of Innocence by Evanescence or Supernatural.***

I still remember the world  
From the eyes of a child  
Slowly those good dreams  
Were clouded by what I know now

Where has my heart gone  
An uneven trade for the real world  
Oh I... I want to go back to  
Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all

I don't remember my mum  
This is all I have known  
I feel like I know too much

Where has my heart gone  
Why must I live with this burden?  
Oh I... I want to go back to  
Believing in everything

Where has my heart gone  
An uneven trade for the real world  
Oh I... I want to go back to  
Believing in everything

Oh, where  
Where has my heart gone  
Why must I live with this burden?  
Oh I... I want to go back to  
Believing in everything

I still remember

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	206. Runaway

**AN- From Crowley'sMooseSquirrel'sAngel, this one is roughly 16-year-old Sam running away. It's not exactly canon, but we all know it isn't outside of canon possibility either. We know for certain that Sam ran away and lived on his own for a few days when he was a bit younger (S5 E16 Dark Side of the Moon), so there's nothing saying he didn't run away again when he was a bit older and more self-sufficient.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Runaway by P!nk or Supernatural.***

I've got my things packed  
My duffel and gun  
And try not to wake  
Dad or the "good son"  
All the death and the pain  
I left behind  
All the freedom from the blame  
I know I'll find  
And I wonder  
How long it'll take them to notice that I'm gone  
And I wonder  
How far it'll take me

To run away  
I cannot live my life this way  
Run away  
Just can't live my life this way  
Run away  
I cannot live my life this way  
Run away  
I cannot live my life this way

I was just trying to be myself  
You go your way I'll meet you in hell  
It's all these secrets that I shouldn't tell, I've got to run away  
It's hypocritical of you  
Do as you say not as you do  
I'll never be your perfect son  
I've got to run away

I'm too young to be  
Taken seriously  
But I'm too old to believe  
All this hypocrisy  
And I wonder  
How long it'll take them to see that I have strayed  
And I wonder  
If I was a mistake

I might have nowhere left to go  
But I know for me there is no home  
The thoughts are there inside my head  
Tell me to run before I'm dead  
Choose a life that's only mine  
And I will try to stay alive  
Maybe my bro will know one day  
Just why I had to run away

I cannot live my life this way  
Run away  
Just can't live my life this way  
Run away

I could go to school  
Stay in one damn place  
Make some friends and settle  
Have my own space  
I could start again  
Choose a family  
I could change my name  
Come and go as I please  
In the dead of night  
You'll wonder where I've gone  
Wasn't it you  
Wasn't it you  
Wasn't it you that made me run away

I was just trying to be myself  
You go your way I'll meet you in hell  
It's all these secrets that I shouldn't tell, I've got to run away  
It's hypocritical of you  
Do as you say not as you do  
I'll never be your perfect son  
I've got to run away

I cannot live my life this way  
Run away  
Just can't live my life this way  
Run away  
I cannot live my life this way  
Run away  
I cannot live my life this way

Just can't live my life this way**  
**I cannot live my life this way**  
**I cannot live my life this way**  
**I cannot live my life this way

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	207. Everybody's Fool

**AN- From Crowley'sMooseSquirrel'sAngel, this one is Dean in S3 when he has that outburst against his father. It was going to be angry, but it just turned into self-hate with a side of anger. Oops. Dean just didn't want to cooperate with this one.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Everybody's Fool by Evanescence or Supernatural.***

Joking by nature  
Icon of self-indulgence  
I'm not what they see  
Just lies about a life that...

...never was and never will be  
You raised me to never help me  
I know I've got everybody fooled

"Dean, protect Sammy"  
"How 'bout you raise your brother?"  
You never saw them  
The signs I was pretending

And now I know that...

...never was and never will be  
You don't see how you betrayed me  
And somehow I've got everybody fooled

Without the mask, I'm broke inside  
Can't find myself before I die

I know the truth now  
I know who you are  
And I don't need you anymore

It never was and never will be  
You don't see how you betrayed me  
And somehow I've got everybody fooled

Never was and never will be  
You're not here and you can't save me  
Somehow now I'm everybody's fool

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	208. Beam Me Up

**AN- I've been thinking of starting something new, and I wanted to know what you guys thought of it. Whenever I watch or read anything, I start hearing it in songs. Now, I don't have the time or energy to start another one of these things, but I have a few Hannibal, Doctor Who and Torchwood songs floating around my computer and in scribbled notes in the margins of pages at varying levels of completion. I was considering putting them up as oneshots at irregular intervals as I do them. I could put the fandoms I'm accepting prompts for on my profile and take prompts as they come if people are interested. There is no way I would be able to post at regular intervals like I do for this and Stayin' Alive, but it would allow me to get some of the more persistent ideas out of my head and give you some variation. What do you think? (I may or may not already have two Doctor Who ones done...)**

**Coming up on the 600th review! If you've gotten this far, you probably know the drill by now. Same goes! I think I may have to stop doing them every hundred now. They're coming too quickly. Every 200, then, from now on.**

**From Crowley'sMooseSquirrel'sAngel, this one is teenage Dean wanting his mum. I know there's been a string of sad ones recently, and I promise that we have some happy stuff coming up. I swear.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Beam Me Up by P!nk or Supernatural.***

There's a whole 'nother conversation going on  
In a parallel universe  
Where nothing breaks and nothing hurts  
I have one memory frozen in time  
Blades of grass on tiny bare feet  
I look at you and you're lookin' at me

Could you bring me up  
Give me a minute, I don't know what I'd say in it  
I'd probably just stare, happy just to be there, safe in your arms  
Bring me up  
Let me be lighter, I'm tired of being a fighter  
I think a minute's enough  
Just bring me up

I was so young when you burned and died  
Never again did they see me cry  
We all had no chance to say goodbye  
There are times I feel the shiver and cold  
When we are hunting of a nearby ghost  
That's when I think of your far off bones

Could you bring me up  
Give me a minute, I don't know what I'd say in it  
I'd probably just stare, happy just to be there, safe in your arms  
Bring me up  
Let me be lighter, I'm tired of being a fighter  
I think a minute's enough  
Just bring me up

In my head I think before the blues  
I hear your voice and I, I break in two and now there's  
One of me, with you

I know that you cannot send me a sign  
'Cause that would make you one more hunt of mine  
Hope you can see your youngest shine

Just bring me up  
Give me a minute, I don't know what I'd say in it  
I'd probably just stare, happy just to be there, safe in your arms  
Bring me up  
Let me be lighter, I'm tired of being a fighter  
I think a minute's enough  
Just bring me up  
Bring me up  
Bring me up  
Could you bring me up

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	209. Snow White Queen

**AN- Well, it's decided. I'm going to start putting up my multi-fandom songs as oneshots. I'll make a list of fandoms I'm accepting prompts for on my profile. These will be sporadic with no definite timeline, so don't expect anything regular like this one or Stayin' Alive. I'll be putting up my first Doctor Who in the next day or so, so be on the lookout for it!**

**From Crowley'sMooseSquirrel'sAngel, this one is Lucifer to Sam in S5.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Snow White Queen by Evanescence or Supernatural.***

Sammy, let me in  
Just say yes  
Let in inner dark  
That hides from you  
All of you

You need to know the way that you have to agree  
You can't believe I'd ask these things of you  
You don't know me, now or ever

You belong to me  
My vessel , see  
There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over  
Soon I know you'll see  
You're just like me  
Don't fight anymore my Sam, 'cause all I need is you

It's your destiny  
To be here  
There's no way to leave  
You can't scream  
You can't scream

You can't escape the twisted way you match with me  
I see you in your dreams and break your sleep  
Break your sleep

You belong to me  
My vessel , see  
There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over  
Soon I know you'll see  
You're just like me  
Don't fight anymore my Sam, 'cause all I need is you

You can't change your life  
It's been set this way for thousands of years now  
I know you will find that you can't win here, you will say yes some point soon

You belong to me  
My vessel , see  
There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over  
Soon I know you'll see  
You're just like me  
Don't fight anymore my Sam, 'cause all I need is you  
All I need is you  
All I need is you  
Al I need is you

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	210. The One That Got Away

**AN-And the 600th review goes to the guest Anonymous! What would you like?  
**

**From Crowley'sMooseSquirrel'sAngel, this one is Dean in Purgatory when he's looking for Cas with a side of potential future Destiel.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own The One That Got Away by Katy Perry or Supernatural.***

After you revived me when we first met  
We fought off Satan rising, though once or twice dead  
And when we locked up the Cage  
We had nothing to lose

But then you stayed up in Heaven  
Planning civil war  
I was there not knowing  
What you had in store  
Now in Purgatory  
I can take no more

In another life  
You'd be here to fight  
We'd keep all our promises  
Be us against the night

In another life  
I would make you stay  
So I don't live this way  
Looking for you to get away  
For you to get away

We were good together we would perhaps  
One day we might have gone further, but it collapsed  
Sometimes when I miss you  
I pray you've not moved on

Benny said to leave you here but I won't  
Pray you'll meet me, but you just don't  
Please listen, Cas, I need you  
I can't say more, I won't

In another life  
You'd be here to fight  
We'd keep all our promises  
Be us against the night

In another life  
I would make you stay  
So I don't live this way  
Looking for you to get away  
For you to get away  
Come ba-a-a-a-a-ack  
Come ba-a-a-a-a-ack  
Come ba-a-a-a-a-ack  
For you to get away

All this fighting to nowhere it makes me cold  
All I fight for is to find your soul  
I should've told you what you meant to me  
'Cause now I pay the price

In another life  
You'd be here to fight  
We'd keep all our promises  
Be us against the night

In another life  
I would make you stay  
So I don't live this way  
Looking for you to get away  
For you to get away  
Come ba-a-a-a-a-ack  
Come ba-a-a-a-a-ack  
Come ba-a-a-a-a-ack

In another life  
I would make you stay  
So I don't live this way  
Looking for you to get away  
For you to get away

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	211. Dark Horse

**AN- Happy birthday to Crowley'sMooseSquirrel'sAngel! You've been here quite literally since day one, an d you have reviewed every single chapter (well, except for 61). Thank you so much for your dedication. (I know with the time zones yesterday's chapter was posted on your birthday for you, but it's your birthday now for me.)**

**Anonymous: Thank you! I most certainly can. How do you feel about John to Sam and Dean around S10/11? I know that's surprisingly sympathetic for me regarding John, but I really think it would work. Because this is a reward song, I'll bump it up in the schedule. You can expect to see it probably next weekend.**

**From Crowley'sMooseSquirrel'sAngel, this one is Michael to Dean in S5.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Horse by Katy Perry or Supernatural.***

I know you are  
You are gonna come to me  
And here you are  
It's no time to act carefully  
'Cause I, I'm capable of anything  
Of anything and everything

Give in and say yes to me  
At no point have you been free  
But don't make me your enemy, your enemy, your enemy

So you wanna play hard to get  
Boy, you should know what you're fighting for  
Vessel, do you dare do this?  
'Cause I know you'll find I have no remorse  
Are you ready for, ready for  
A massive storm, massive storm  
'Cause once you're mine, once you're mine

There's no going back

Mark my words  
Free will is an illusion here  
I have heard  
I have heard your deepest fear  
Your fight's absurd  
You can't choose to walk away, can't walk away

You're in the palm of my hand now, vessel  
It's a yes to defeat the devil  
So I am sure you will give it all to me  
All to me, give it all to me

So you wanna play hard to get  
Boy, you should know what you're fighting for  
Vessel, do you dare do this?  
'Cause I know you'll find I have no remorse  
Are you ready for, ready for  
A massive storm, massive storm  
'Cause once you're mine, once you're mine  
There's no going back

Uh  
Just say yes  
Just let me in Dean  
Or face the future  
I know you have seen  
Be careful  
Denying me is wrong  
Keep your heart in the right place  
And I know you will be strong  
You might end the world  
They all will die  
It is better for them if you don't try  
You want to fight but if you don't agree  
Everyone you know will die  
That fairy tale ending with a knight in shining armour  
Doesn't happen in the real world  
And to take me is an honour  
Dean!  
Do not make this harder  
It is your fault he's sprung so you must help  
Rebelling is a futile effort  
You are not free until you've dealt  
God is not on your side  
You know that deep down in your soul  
You have no way to win  
Your life's been over since when you sold

So you wanna play hard to get  
Boy, you should know what you're fighting for (you should know)  
Vessel, do you dare do this?  
'Cause I know you'll find I have no remorse (have no remorse)  
Are you ready for, ready for (ready for)  
A massive storm, massive storm (massive storm)  
'Cause once you're mine, once you're mine (mine)  
There's no going back

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	212. Hellfire

**AN- From Cortexin, this one is Dean at the moment he breaks in Hell. It seems like I've had quite a few really creepy ones recently. Tomorrow's looks to be creepy too, just to warn you. I don't know about you, but I quite like creepy.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hellfire from the Hunchback of Notre Dame or Supernatural.***

I've been down here so long  
I know I'm not a righteous man  
I'm not virtuous in any way  
I've been down here so long  
I never was a hero, no  
I've caused too many deaths to make that claim

What's right and what is wrong?  
So long I've been hanging here  
As that Alastair tortures my soul  
He offers a way out  
My breaking it draws ever near  
And now I think I've lost my last control

The fire  
Hellfire  
This fire in my skin  
This burning desire  
Is turning me to sin

It's all my fault  
I am to blame  
I deserve no more than  
This world of endless flame

It's all my fault  
From birth was damned  
Was doomed to come here ever  
Since the birth of Sam

Now I'm free, and I'm strong  
The least of pain, now, since I fell  
It's time to take my place all on my own  
I pick up my own knife  
I'll let them taste the fires of Hell  
I'll carve them 'til they've got no flesh or bone

Hellfire  
Dark fire  
Now, human, it's your turn  
Choose this your  
Desire  
Given in or you will burn

There's no mercy in Hell  
There's no mercy in me  
And you will give up  
Or you will burn!

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	213. The Flood

**AN- From Cortexin, this one is Alastair trying to convince Dean to give in and break in Hell. I said creepy yesterday, and I wasn't kidding. There's not much that isn't creepy about Alastair, so you can imagine what this one's like.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own The Flood by Katie Melua or Supernatural.***

Broken people end their torture  
Just admit that dark thrill  
Sometimes we're thrown off our pathways  
Just accept this is your home  
Deep inside you, you know  
Don't be afraid of changing  
That there's no going back now  
Where you are won't be a prison  
Maybe someday you'll move on  
Back to where you came from

Blame, you know you're to blame  
No longer really sane, my dear  
One word can stop your pain

See, that brother you hold onto  
He's not gonna save you  
There's no point resisting me now  
Why d'you feel you have to hold on?  
Imagine if you let go

Blame, you know you're to blame  
No longer really sane, my dear  
One word can stop your pain

Wash away the weight that pulls you down  
With the blood of others on the rack

Don't trust your heart  
It's hate that made you leave them  
Remember, Dean  
That you can leave your prison

Don't trust your mind  
Are you sure they're memories?  
Pick up a knife  
And come become my trainee

Don't trust your heart  
It's hate that made you leave them  
Remember, Dean  
That you can leave your prison

Blame, you know you're to blame  
No longer really sane, my dear  
One word can stop your pain

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	214. Puff the Magic Dragon

**AN- Oh. My. God. That EPISODE! What is it with these fun episodes? The first half is hilarious and you're laughing your socks off, but then they do a complete 180 and TEAR YOUR FREAKING HEART OUT. Also, regarding the mid-season finale trailer, the burning bush with back up heavenly chorus may have been a bit much... Seriously, this episode has provided so many perfect moments that I have no doubt have spread throughout the internet by now.**

**From Lisa Boon, this one is Cas outliving the Winchesters. You know what I said about the episode tearing your heart out? Well, this does the same thing. Enjoy!**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Puff the Magic Dragon by Peter, Paul &amp; Mary or Supernatural.***

Cas, angel of heaven  
Rebelled for Dean  
And fought with him and brother Sam  
Trying to save lives unseen

The hunters Winchester  
Loved that angel Cas  
And taught him things of human life  
Plus sarcasm and sass  
Oh

Cas, angel of heaven  
Rebelled for Dean  
And fought with him and brother Sam  
Trying to save lives unseen

Cas, angel of heaven  
Rebelled for Dean  
And fought with him and brother Sam  
Trying to save lives unseen

Together they would travel  
In the car that was their home  
Though they fought so many times  
They never were alone

Ancient vamps and demons  
Would run where'er they came  
Killers too would run for home  
While they just heard that name  
Oh

Cas, angel of heaven  
Rebelled for Dean  
And fought with him and brother Sam  
Trying to save lives unseen

Cas, angel of heaven  
Rebelled for Dean  
And fought with him and brother Sam  
Trying to save lives unseen

An angel lives forever  
But not so hunting men  
Epic quests and rock-hard chests  
Must always have an end

One grey night it happened  
Dean and Sam they breathed no more  
And Cas that mighty angel  
He ceased to fly and soar

His head now bent in sorrow  
His feathers fell like rain  
And Cas no longer fought so hard  
'Cause it was not the same

Without his only friends  
Cas could not be brave  
So Cas that mighty angel  
Sadly stared at their shared grave  
Oh

Cas, angel of heaven  
Rebelled for Dean  
And fought with him and brother Sam  
Trying to save lives unseen

Cas, angel of heaven  
Rebelled for Dean  
And fought with him and brother Sam  
Trying to save lives unseen

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	215. I Just Can't Live a Lie

**AN- Guest: That sounds like a wonderful idea. I most certainly can!**

**From winchesteritious, this one is Dean when he makes the deal for Sam at the end of S2.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own I Just Can't Live a Lie by Carrie Underwood or Supernatural.***

Lately all that we do never seems to please you  
And maybe turning my back would be that much easier  
'Cause pain and hurt are all that we exchange  
But I can't watch you go this way

I can't forget about the way I solely raised you  
And all about the hard times that we've been through  
I can't wake up without you every day  
I won't let you go this way

No, I can't learn to live without  
And I can't give up on you now

Oh, I could never say we're through  
And tell myself I'm over you  
When I was young I made a vow  
I promise not to break it now  
I'll try to hide the truth inside  
I'll trade 'cause I, I just can't let you die

Could I allow that demon to take my last family?  
And all the ways I protect you when it's not easy?  
Dad raised me to keep Sam safe above all  
To let him live I'll gladly fall

No, I can't learn to live without  
Ohh, so don't you give up on us now

Oh, I could never say we're through  
And tell myself I'm over you  
When I was young I made a vow  
I promise not to break it now  
I'll try to hide the truth inside  
I'll trade 'cause I, I just can't let you die

Ohh, and I don't wanna try

Ohhhh, I could never say we're through  
And tell myself I'm over you  
When I was young I made a vow  
I promise not to break it now  
I'll try to hide the truth inside  
I'll trade 'cause I, I just can't let you die

I just can't let you die

When I was young I made a vow  
I promise not to break it now  
I'll try to hide the truth inside  
I'll trade 'cause I, I just can't let you die

I just can't let you die  
I can't let you die

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	216. Disenchanted

**AN- From graveyardghoul, this one is Dean in the S1 episode "Faith" when he's expecting to die from that electrocution. This takes place before Dean checks himself out of the hospital and Sam takes him to the faith healer, thus starting the main plot of the episode.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Disenchanted by My Chemical Romance or Supernatural.***

Well I was there on the day  
I saw what can't be unseen  
Oh, when the lights all went out  
And dad told me to "Run, Dean!"  
I started hating myself  
But it started with an alright scene

It was the thrill of the fight  
I took you under my wing  
It was a lie when I smiled  
And spoke of good dad would bring  
And though we ran from the cops  
Can't run from our bone-deep sting

Yeah yeah, oh

I am so wrong (so wrong, so wrong)  
This has been coming for so long (so long, so long)  
Hey Sam, keep fighting after I'm gone  
Because I can't help you from where I'll be

I'm just a dead man alive on delay  
And I have no plan beyond a hospital stay  
All from the start I've been damned  
You don't need me to keep going

I spent my high school career  
Outcast and forced to agree  
So I stood back for my brother  
And tried to keep him free  
Gave him somewhere he could lean  
I never tried to be mean

Yeah yeah, oh

I am so wrong (so wrong, so wrong)  
This has been coming for so long (so long, so long)  
Hey Sam, keep fighting after I'm gone  
Because I can't help you from where I'll be

I'm just a dead man alive on delay  
And I have no plan beyond a hospital stay  
All from the start I've been damned  
You don't need me to keep going

So go, go away, just go, run away  
It was me you'd run to, so why did you hide?  
You ran that fateful day, and I paid

Woah, Woah, Woah, Woah, Woah, Woah

I'm just a dead man alive on delay  
And I have no plan beyond a hospital stay  
All from the start I've been damned  
You don't need me to keep going

I'm just a dead man alive on delay  
And I have no plan beyond a hospital stay  
All from the start I've been damned  
You don't need me to keep going

At all, at all, at all, at all

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	217. Bad Blood

**AN- From DoctorWhovian18 and TheImpalaLover, this one is Sam over the course of the seasons getting slowly more done with his blood being weird. It was originally going to be something else, but at the beginning of the season Sam got infected and I made some comment about the writers always screwing with Sam's blood, and this idea grew from there. Each chorus is another point that Sam had different blood in some way. I'll break it down because it isn't all that clear at some points.**

**1: S2 about the demon blood  
2: S4 using the demon blood with Ruby  
3: S5 the bloodline that made them the vessels  
4: S11 Sam infected**

**The verses, of course, fit into the seasons they are around. It's all chronological, so it should be pretty comprehensive. Enjoy!**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Bad Blood by Taylor Swift or Supernatural.***

What will I do, I've got bad blood?  
I'll never be what our dad loved  
It seems the dark side has won  
What will I do, I've got bad blood?  
Hey  
Now we got problems  
And I don't think we can solve them  
There's something, we don't know what  
What will I do, I've got bad blood?  
Hey

How will we get through this? It's like I've become something we've hunted  
Did he have to keep it all a secret? Now I am haunted  
Did it have to come when we're so weak? Brother, help me to breathe  
It is a part of me, I cannot run from it when it's so deep

Oh, it's so sad to think about the good times, you and I

See what I do with my bad blood  
Now I use it as a rad drug  
It seems the dark side has won  
See what I do with my bad blood  
Hey  
Now we got problems  
And I don't think we can solve them  
There's something, we don't know what  
See what I do with my bad blood  
Hey

Did you think we'd be fine? You can't just up and come back to life  
We'll never be like the past, these kinda wounds they last and they last  
Don't understand what I do, you see , that's why I don't tell you  
You say to stop but I won't, so if that's all you've to say, just don't

Oh, it's so sad to think about the good times, you and I

I guess I've always had bad blood  
Since before I knew what sad was  
It seems the dark side has won  
I guess I've always had bad blood  
Hey  
Now we got problems  
And I don't think we can solve them  
There's something, we don't know what  
I guess I've always had bad blood  
Hey

Band-aids don't fix bullet holes  
It seems we die just for show  
With a life like ours we live with ghosts (ghosts)  
Band-aids don't fix bullet holes (hey)  
It seems we die just for show (hey)  
With a life like ours we live with ghosts (hey)  
Mhmmm  
With a life like ours, we get cold

Hey look, again, I've got bad blood  
The recent days that we've had, rough (had, rough)  
It seems the dark side has won  
Hey look, again, I've got bad blood  
Hey  
Now we got problems  
And I don't think we can solve them (think we can solve them)  
There's something, we don't know what  
Hey, look, again, I've got bad blood  
(Hey)

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**I absolutely hate having to rhyme with "bad blood". It's annoying. Nothing good rhymes with "blood", and even less things do that and pair nicely with something that rhymes with "bad"! I am allowed to use the word "rad" if I want to. I don't care how dumb it is.**

**-Wiznerd**


	218. You'll Be Happy (Just Say Yes)

**AN- LOL: Wow. I'll definitely look into those. I haven't looked them over yet, and I likely won't get to it for a bit because the next week of my life is absolutely nuts. Thanks for all the prompts!**

**Anonymous: I just realized that I never put your reward song in the schedule for this weekend, so I completely forgot about it. After Friday my life gets considerably more manageable, so I am going to tell you definitively right now that you will get it on Sunday December 13. I promise. Sorry about the mix-up!**

**From Yuki101, this one is Lucifer to Sam in S5 trying to get him to say yes.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own You'll Be Happy (Just Say Yes) from The Secret of NIHM 2 or Supernatural.***

Lucifer:  
I was set apart  
From the very start  
And our father could be grim  
Life began to grow  
Little did he know  
I would disagree with him

Though I thought the same  
Ha, just my little game  
And soon this will all be mine

They will do  
As I say  
None will stand  
In my way  
All the demons follow my lead  
Or I have them dealt with, you know  
I can do  
As I please  
I can change  
Things with ease  
Demon blood to angel feather  
There is no storm I can't weather  
We could rule the world together  
If you come with me

You'll be happy  
Oh so happy  
When you come with me  
We'll be king of  
Everything of  
All that you can see

Just say yes, vessel

Sam:  
No!

Lucifer:  
Think what we  
Two can do  
You and me  
Me and you  
Buck yourself up  
Don't look so sad  
We'll have more than dear old dad had

Start anew and fix the problems  
I dare say it could be awesome  
After we win we'll be busy  
Cleaning up the rubble cities

Sam:  
God was a good guy!

Lucifer:  
Take your chance  
While you can  
Join in my  
Master plan  
They won't tell me  
I don't get wings  
When I'm ruler  
Of everything

Sam:  
No, no no!

Lucifer:  
All of it  
Will be mine  
Every day  
Will be fine  
We'll do it better this time  
And there'll be no more wars and crime  
And I'll reduce your brain to slime  
Unless you just say yes

You'll be happy  
Oh so happy  
If you just say yes  
Shame that mother  
And your brother  
Such a nasty mess

Come on in to the greatest kind of life  
To the best and the latest kind of life

You'll be happy  
Nice and happy  
Perfect happiness  
Beyond measure  
Life of leisure  
If you just say yes

Sam:  
No!

Lucifer:  
It's our chance to rule  
Don't let it slip away  
Don't be upset  
It won't hurt much  
You won't regret it  
If you just say yes

Just say yes

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	219. Then What

**AN- From deathraptor22, this one is someone (I'm thinking a fan, as there is no character that properly fits the bill) to Cas in S6 trying to warn him off of making that deal with Crowley.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Then What by Clay Walker or Supernatural.***

Well, there is an angel who's had a hard life  
He rebelled and since then he's had to deal with strife  
But he's got a plan that's filled with lies  
He knows that really he should find  
Oh, a better plan for winning than is on his mind  
But he will not be happy 'til Raphael dies

Then what, what you gonna do  
When the two find out what you plan to do  
And you know in your heart that it ain't really just  
You ain't anybody anyone's gonna trust  
Then what, where you gonna turn  
When you can't turn back for the bridges you burn  
And fate can't wait to kick you in the butt, then what?  
Oh, then what?

Well, I ain't saying that you have much time  
But I don't think you should do this crime  
It don't mean that you gotta take that leap  
When you're standin' on the brink  
Before you jump you gotta step back and think  
There's a price for every promise you don't keep

Then what, what you gonna do  
When the two find out what you plan to do  
And you know in your heart that it ain't really just  
You ain't anybody anybody's gonna trust  
Then what, where you gonna turn  
When you can't turn back for the bridges you burn  
And fate can't wait to kick you in the butt, then what?  
Oh, then what?

Do what you must, fight how you wish  
It's your life but remember this  
There's bound to be some consequences  
Won't you please come to your senses?

Then what, what you gonna do  
When the two find out what you plan to do  
And you know in your heart that it ain't really just  
You ain't anybody anybody's gonna trust  
Then what, where you gonna turn  
When you can't turn back for the bridges you burn  
And fate can't wait to kick you in the butt, then what?  
Oh, then what?

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	220. Save a Horse (Ride a Cowboy)

**AN- From werewolfgirl022, this one is Dean about hunting. The setting is a bit ambiguous, but it's somewhere in the range of S3. Dying is still a big deal and they have the demon knife, so it has to be around there.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Save a Horse (Ride a Cowboy) by Big and Rich or Supernatural.***

Well, we chase monsters and things  
Tracking them by the things they kill  
It's a thrill and yet still they persist and this country they do fill  
We live in a car, drive from town to town  
With all the baddies going down  
Those we've found ain't never gonna be the same

Yeah, we find ourselves a case  
And we drive into the city  
We're fighting for our place  
But the odds  
Ain't looking pretty  
They all try to stop us both  
But we won't be beaten  
And we both say  
Save the world, kill the demons  
All the hunters say  
Save the world, kill the demons

Well I don't give a damn about normal  
I've living and not giving  
And never forgiving  
My own role  
And I wouldn't trade my Baby  
Oh, my Chevrolet, she would feel betrayed  
This is my crusade  
And I never have stayed long from my goal

Yeah, we find ourselves a case  
And we drive into the city  
We're fighting for our place  
But the odds  
Ain't looking pretty  
They all try to stop us both  
But we won't be beaten  
And we both say  
Save the world, kill the demons  
All the hunters say  
Save the world, kill the demons

I'm as good as dead  
It's what's ahead  
Trust me, it does not need said  
Each night I'm gettin' buzzed in floods  
'Til we get back on the road  
I know I'll die  
Do not lie, but shut up right now, let's have some pie  
I am just going just about as far as Fate lets me go  
And right across the nation  
I have made a reputation  
With my permanent flirtation  
My life long  
I was raised this way, hunting freaks  
And they find I'm one between the sheets  
I never will let on I could be weak, I shove it in  
And fight to win

Yeah, we find ourselves a case  
And we drive into the city  
We're fighting for our place  
But the odds  
Ain't looking pretty  
They all try to stop us both  
But we won't be beaten  
And we both say  
Save the world, kill the demons  
All the hunters say  
Save the world, kill the demons

Fight! Fight!  
Save the world, kill the demons  
All the hunters say  
Save the world, kill the demons

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	221. Monster

**AN- Spoiler alert for the next paragraph - I rant about tonight's episode.**

**I. WAS. RIGHT. Every single one of my predictions regarding the visions was proven completely accurate by tonight's episode! I ****_knew_**** it! I explained my theory in the "My Blood" chapter because I wrote a song based off of it: a song that has retroactively become canonically accurate! (I've added a note that it is canon-compliant, but I didn't change the predictions. Seriously, go check it out if you've watched the episode! I was ****_right_****!)**

**From Crowley'sMooseSquirrel'sAngel and Guest, this one is Sam in S2 wondering if he may be something that he was raised to hunt and kill.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Monster by Imagine Dragons or Supernatural.***

Ever since I could remember  
Everything inside of me  
Just wanted to fit in (oh oh oh oh)  
I was always quite the dissenter  
Everything I tried to be  
Just wouldn't let me win (oh oh oh oh)

If they found out what I was  
Would they turn their backs on me  
And if I seemed dangerous  
Would they be scared?  
I get the feeling just because  
Everything I touch isn't dark enough  
That this problems lies in me

I'm only a man with my brother beside me  
I do what I can to deny what's inside me  
A monster, a monster  
I fear I am a monster  
A monster, a monster  
And it keeps getting stronger

Can I clear my conscience  
If I'm different from the rest  
Or must I just run and hide? (oh oh oh oh)  
I never said that I want this  
These visions came to me  
And they've made their home inside (oh oh oh oh)

If they found out what I was  
Would they turn their backs on me  
And if I seemed dangerous  
Would they be scared?  
I get the feeling just because  
Everything I touch isn't dark enough  
That this problems lies in me

I'm only a man with my brother beside me  
I do what I can to deny what's inside me  
A monster, a monster  
I fear I am a monster  
A monster, a monster  
And it keeps getting stronger

I'm only a man with my brother beside me  
I do what I can to deny what's inside me  
A monster, a monster  
I fear I am a monster  
A monster, a monster  
And it keeps getting stronger

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	222. Animals

**AN- From Tricky Bird, this one is Hallucifer taunting Sam.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Animals by Maroon 5 or Supernatural.***

Sammy, I'm staying with you tonight  
All your sleep I will deprive  
I am memories, memories, am memories-ries

Maybe you think that you can hide  
But you will always be mine  
I am memories, memories, am memories-ries  
Sammy, I'm

So why you trying to rid of me  
And yes I know that we're enemies  
But we'd get along fine if inside you  
We are the same, though you can't see  
You cut me out entirely  
But you will be mine, I'll be inside you

Yeah, you can block me out, just ignore me  
But you know you will never be free  
You may act like you cannot see  
But you can't get away from me  
I can still hear you making that sound  
When we were down, underneath the ground  
You can pretend this isn't me  
But no

Sammy, I'm staying with you tonight  
All your sleep I will deprive  
I am memories, memories, am memories-ries

Maybe you think that you can hide  
But you will always be mine  
I am memories, memories, am memories-ries  
Sammy, I'm

So if you run it's not enough  
I'm still in your head forever stuck  
So you can do what you wanna do  
Your hope and lies, you eat 'em up  
But don't deny the truth you know  
You're not alive and I'm inside you

Yeah, you can block me out, just ignore me  
But you know you will never be free  
You may act like you cannot see  
But you can't get away from me  
I can still hear you making that sound  
When we were down, underneath the ground  
You can pretend this isn't me  
But no

Sammy, I'm staying with you tonight  
All your sleep I will deprive  
I am memories, memories, am memories-ries

Maybe you think that you can hide  
But you will always be mine  
I am memories, memories, am memories-ries  
Sammy, I'm

Here 'til you die-die-die-die  
You can't deny-ny-ny-ny  
I'm here inside-side-side-side  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

I'll make you die-die-die-die  
You can't deny-ny-ny-ny  
I'm here inside-side-side-side  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

I am memories, memories, am memories-ries  
I am memories (yeah...), memories (yeah...), am memories-ries (yeah...)  
Ow

Sammy, I'm staying with you tonight  
All your sleep I will deprive  
I am memories, memories, am memories-ries

Maybe you think that you can hide  
But you will always be mine  
I am memories, memories, am memories-ries  
Sammy, I'm

Here 'til you die-die-die-die  
You can't deny-ny-ny-ny  
I'm here inside-side-side-side  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

I'll make you die-die-die-die  
You can't deny-ny-ny-ny  
I'm here inside-side-side-side  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	223. Better Than I Used to Be

**AN- From RodneyIsGodney, this one is Sam right before he goes to Hell to meet with Lucifer in S11 thinking about how his life is looking up and he's working to be better.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Better Than I Used to Be by Tim McGraw or Supernatural.***

I've killed some that did no crime  
Innocent lives up in smoke  
And I can't count the people I've let down, the hearts I've broke  
You ain't gotta dig too deep  
If you wanna find some dirt on me  
I'm learning who I've been  
Ain't who I want to be  
It's gonna be an uphill climb  
Oh, but at least I'll try

I ain't no angel  
I still gotta do some business with the devil  
I'm cleaning up my act little by little  
I'm getting there  
I can almost stand the man in the mirror I see  
I ain't as good as I'm gonna get  
But I'm better than I used to be

I've killed a lot of demons in my time  
I've got a few old habits left  
And I have much to do if I wanna repay my debt  
For so long I claimed that I do what I do because I must  
But have some faith in me  
And someday we'll see  
That I am someone that you can trust

I ain't no angel  
I still gotta do some business with the devil  
I'm cleaning up my act little by little  
I'm getting there  
I can almost stand the man in the mirror I see  
I ain't as good as I'm gonna get  
But I'm better than I used to be

I ain't no angel  
I still gotta do some business with the devil  
I'm cleaning up my act little by little  
I'm getting there  
I can almost stand the man in the mirror I see  
I ain't as good as I'm gonna get  
But I'm better than I used to be

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	224. Hung Up

**AN- Today marks a milestone. Today the word-count of this fic passes 100 000 words. I cannot ****_believe_**** it got this far. I mean, six digits? It seems so unattainable. Granted, I also didn't believe I'd reach three digits in number of chapters, and look how wrong I was there... Wow. Just, wow. Thank you so much to all of you!**

**From my little brother (because, yes, apparently he's prompting things now too), this one is Cas when he decides to rebel. We've had such a run of creepy and angsty lately, so here's one that is actually positive.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hung Up by Suzie McNeil or Supernatural.***

This is it  
I've been thinking I maybe should leave  
And I'm tired of trying to believe  
I don't agree with this whole affair

This is hard  
Though I know that you're lying to me  
The other angels don't see  
But I've been a fool to even think you care

'Cause you're so hung up on yourselves  
Don't you know  
Can't you even tell  
But this time I'll step out and I'll fight for someone else  
You're so hung up on yourselves

I could stay  
Fulfill your every single desire  
Providing anything you require  
But I'll go  
Even though day after day  
I look for a reason to stay  
But doing the right thing means now I must stray

But you're so hung up on yourselves  
Don't you know  
Can't you even tell  
But this time I'll step out and I'll fight for someone else  
You're so hung up on yourselves

I am done with all the lies  
You want all of them to die  
All the things you never shared  
Never doing what was fair  
Now I must change because I care

This is it  
I've been thinking I maybe should leave  
And I'm tired of trying to believe  
And now I see

Well you're so hung up on yourselves  
Don't you know  
Can't you even tell  
But this time I'll step out and I'll fight for someone else

Hey you're so hung up on yourselves  
Don't you know  
Can't you even tell  
But this time I'll step out and I'll fight for someone else

You're so hung up on yourselves

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	225. Hello

**AN- From Anonymous for the 600th review, this one is John in heaven after having spent some time there with Mary wishing he could talk to Sam and Dean and apologize to them. I am uncharacteristically nice to John in this one, but don't think I've changed my opinion.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hello by Adele or Supernatural.***

Hello, it's me  
I was wondering what after all these years you thought of me  
How you think of everything  
They say that time's supposed to heal ya  
But we ain't done much healing  
Hello, you can't hear me  
I am here in heaven with your mother and I'd like to see  
How often you disagree  
I'd forgotten how I felt before my world fell 'round my feet

There's such a difference between us  
And a million miles

Hello from the other side  
I've done some thinking in this time  
I'd tell you I'm sorry for everything that I did  
But I know there's nothing that makes it okay  
Hello from the outside  
At least I can say that I've tried  
To tell you I'm sorry for how we did start  
But it don't matter you can't hear me from where we both are, so damn far

Hello, how are you  
Well, your mother says that I went wrong and for that I am sorry  
I hope that you're well  
Did you ever make it in the wide world to save lives and hunt monsters

It's no secret that the lot of us  
Are running out of time

So, hello from the other side  
I've done some thinking in this time  
I'd tell you I'm sorry for everything that I did  
But I know there's nothing that makes it okay  
Hello from the outside  
At least I can say that I've tried  
To tell you I'm sorry for how we did start  
But it don't matter you can't hear me from where we both are, so damn far

(Highs highs highs highs  
Lows lows lows lows)  
So damn far

(Highs highs highs highs  
Lows lows lows lows)  
So damn far

(Highs highs highs highs  
Lows lows lows lows)  
So damn far

(Highs highs highs highs  
Lows lows lows lows)  
So damn far

Hello from the other side  
I've done some thinking in this time  
I'd tell you I'm sorry for everything that I did  
But I know there's nothing that makes it okay  
Hello from the outside  
At least I can say that I've tried  
To tell you I'm sorry for how we did start  
But it don't matter you can't hear me from where we both are, so damn far

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	226. Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer

**AN- Happy holidays to all of you! Alright, today we are starting something new. We are doing the twelve days of Christmas. I personally celebrate Christmas, so that is what I know. I hope you all enjoy whatever holiday you celebrate, be it Christmas, Hanukah, Kwanza, Yule, or anything else. Every day from now until Christmas will be a Christmas carol, along with a little bonus. I have also done the actual song The Twelve Days of Christmas, and every day you will get one more until you get all twelve on Christmas day. Afterwards, I will post it as a separate chapter for those reading at a later date. I've been planning this since July, so I hope you like it!**

On the first of the season the writers gave to me:  
A shoe Sammy's longing to see

**This one is Sam S1-4. Rudolph is Sam, and Santa may or may not be Ruby.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer or Supernatural.***

You know Sam Colt who built the gun that could kill demons  
The Campbells whose daughter ran off to find freedom  
But do you recall  
The most famous hunters of all

Sammy the young Winchester  
Had some powers in his blood  
He got them from a demon  
When it came to his mum gut

Both his dad and his brother  
Told him not to let them in  
They thought for sure poor Sammy  
Would fall down the path to sin

Then one day while Dean was dead  
Ruby came to say  
"Sammy drink my blood and you  
Will kill Lilith and be through"

But then his brother came back  
And he shouted angrily  
"Sammy, she is a demon  
She'll betray you just you see"

Sammy the young Winchester  
Had some powers in his blood  
He got them from a demon  
When it came to his mum gut

Both his dad and his brother  
Told him not to let them in  
They thought for sure poor Sammy  
Would fall down the path to sin

Then one day while Dean was dead  
Ruby came to say  
"Sammy drink my blood and you  
Will kill Lilith and be through"

But then his brother came back  
And he shouted angrily  
"Sammy, she is a demon  
She'll betray you just you see"

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	227. Winter Wonderland

**AN- I'm glad you seem to like my Christmas idea. To put a disclaimer early on: I deny any responsibility for ruined childhoods and/or holiday seasons. I am not sorry.**

On the second of the season the writers gave to me:  
2 brothers lying  
And a shoe Sammy's longing to see

**This one was originally just one of the brothers at some point in the series where they're doing regular hunts, but then I put a S11 reference in it (it was just too perfect!) and now it's Sam in S11 with the briefest hint of Sam shipping Destiel.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Winter Wonderland or Supernatural.***

Here's a thing  
Are you listening?  
In a town  
Kids are missin'  
Prepare for a fight  
An a restless night  
Living our Winchester way of life

On our way  
Is our normal  
Never stay  
Past the quarrel  
We are often wrong  
As we go along  
Living our Winchester way of life

On the highway we will stop for no man  
And pretend life never gets us down  
I ask if he'll marry  
He says "Whoa, man"  
'Cause though I hint he'll never come around

Later on  
We'll conspire  
And prevoke holy ire  
To face unafraid  
The plans that we made  
Living our Winchester way of life

Here's a thing  
Are you listening?  
In a town  
Kids are missin'  
Prepare for a fight  
An a restless night  
Living our Winchester way of life

On our way  
Is our normal  
Never stay  
Past the quarrel  
We are often wrong  
As we go along  
Living our Winchester way of life

On the highway we will stop for no man  
As we drive cross-country town to town  
Is there something that I need to know, man?  
It could stop trouble if you tell me now

Facing foes  
Always killing  
We both know  
It's fulfilling  
The secrets and lies  
Make one of us die  
Living the Winchester way of life

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	228. Baby, It's Cold Outside

**AN- Happy 3rd Day of Christmas!**

On the third of the season the writers gave to me:  
3 trials for Hell  
2 brothers lying  
And a shoe Sammy's longing to see

**This one is a duet between Dean and the angels trying to convince him to say yes to Michael in S5. I had to play with the formatting a bit to make it understandable, but it should be pretty clear. Dean is first on the left, followed by the angels.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Baby, It's Cold Outside or Supernatural.***

You know what I'll say - Vessel, you have no choice  
Why don't you go away? - Vessel, you have no choice  
I won't let you in - Are you on the side of sin?  
Cut your advice - Won't you say yes, it will be nice

My brother will start to worry - He's a shame, what's your hurry?  
Bobby will be pacing the floor - You would guarantee us this war  
Not black and white, it's all blurry - We are good, what's your worry?  
I won't change so please don't ask more - All of this was destined before

I don't have to think - Vessel, it's bad out there  
To know that you stink - No joy to be had out there  
I wish I knew how - Will you reconsider now?  
To make you leave - Think of all that we could achieve

I'll always say no, no, no - It might just get you closure  
So why do you insist that I lied - Have you been content since you died?  
You know what I'll say - Don't make us laugh, no  
Ah, but I have a choice - Ah, but you have no choice

I'm done with your lies - Oh, vessel, you'll lose out there  
Won't you hear my cries - We know what you'll choose out there  
I swear you're all dicks - We will use every trick  
Why don't you see? - To force you to give in, agree

You are the source of my sorrow - Think it through tomorrow  
You held me back each time that I tried - How could you think that we would lie?  
You know what I'll say - Don't make us laugh, no  
Ah, but I have a choice - Ah, but you have no choice  
Oh, vessel, you have no choice  
Oh, vessel , you have no choice

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	229. Jingle Bells

**AN- Happy 4th Day of Christmas!**

On the fourth of the season the writers gave to me:  
4 corpses burning  
3 trials for Hell  
2 brothers lying  
And a shoe Sammy's longing to see

**This one is Sam and Dean in S1. It started out vague S1/2. but then I made a direct reference to Hell House, which anchored it.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Jingle Bells or Supernatural.***

Driving everywhere  
In a classic muscle car  
Looking for a scare  
Won't need to go far  
Maybe we'll find ghosts  
Or a pagan god  
Be sure to save the demon host  
We live off credit fraud

Oh, saving lives, hunting things  
Business every day  
How long will we have to search  
For the demon we will slay  
Saving lives, hunting things  
Business every day  
How long will we have to search  
For the demon we will slay

A day or two ago  
A case came in our sights  
We drove through the whole night  
And readied for a fight  
We thought it was a ghost  
Misfortune seems our lot  
It then seemed to be just a hoax  
But in the end was not

Oh, saving lives, hunting things  
Business every day  
How long will we have to search  
For the demon we will slay  
Saving lives, hunting things  
Business every day  
How long will we have to search  
For the demon we will slay, yeah

Oh, saving lives, hunting things  
Business every day  
How long will we have to search  
For the demon we will slay  
Saving lives, hunting things  
Business every day  
How long will we have to search  
For the demon we will slay

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	230. Jingle Bell Rock

**AN- Happy 5th day of Christmas!**

On the fifth of the season the writers gave to me:  
5 FOURTH WALL BREAKS  
4 corpses burning  
3 trials for Hell  
2 brothers lying  
And a shoe Sammy's longing to see

**This one is Sam and Dean. No specific setting for this one; just in general**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Jingle Bell Rock or Supernatural.***

Winchester, Winchester, Winchester world  
Every year goes and we reach new lows  
Lying and dying, you'd think we would learn  
But to this end we do return

Winchester, Winchester, Winchester world  
Though we do crime we never do time  
Thrilling is killing the monsters out there  
They are everywhere

In our tight time it's the right time  
To win the fight today  
Back to hell time, our death knell time  
It's what happens when we try our way

Trying our best to save lives every day  
All of our plans unfurl  
There is nothing that can keep us at bay  
That's the Winchester  
That's the Winchester  
That's the Winchester world

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	231. Deck the Halls

**AN- Happy 6th day of Christmas!**

On the sixth of the season the writers gave to me:  
6 gospels written  
5 FOURTH WALL BREAKS  
4 corpses burning  
3 trials for Hell  
2 brothers lying  
And a shoe Sammy's longing to see

**This one is the life of an average SPN fan. I think I can make a safe assumption that, if you've made it this far, you can empathize at least a little bit with this.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Deck the Halls or Supernatural.***

Deck the walls with pics and posters  
Fa la la la la, la la la la  
And demand return of jokesters  
Fa la la la la, la la la la

Don we now our plaid apparel  
Fa la la la la, la la la la  
Watch 'em both in mortal peril  
Fa la la la la, la la la la

Deny though the truth's before us  
Fa la la la la, la la la la  
In denial we find solace  
Fa la la la la, la la la la

Keep it up throughout the season  
Fa la la la la, la la la la  
They're alive, don't care the reason  
Fa la la la la, la la la la

Fast away the plot line passes  
Fa la la la la, la la la la  
And the world falls more to ashes  
Fa la la la la, la la la la

Then hiatus all together  
Fa la la la la, la la la la  
As we join the wait to weather  
Fa la la la la, la la la la

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	232. Mary's Boy Child

**AN- Happy 7th day of Christmas!**

On the seventh of the season the writers gave to me:  
7 souls we're missing  
6 gospels written  
5 FOURTH WALL BREAKS  
4 corpses burning  
3 trials for Hell  
2 brothers lying  
And a shoe Sammy's longing to see

**This one is the angels celebrating the birth of Dean as the righteous man.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Mary's Boy Child or Supernatural.***

Not long ago in USA  
John and Mary had a son  
And that boy: Dean Winchester  
Was set down as the one

Hark now hear the angels sing  
The boy was born today  
And he will be the righteous man  
And do just as we say

While they were unaware that night  
The angels came from near and far  
To see his shining soul  
Though few knew what the plans in store are

Hark now hear the angels sing  
The boy was born today  
And he will be the righteous man  
And do just as we say

When he and his brother grow  
They will learn just how to fight  
He will start the apocalypse  
When he tries to do what is right

Hark now hear the angels sing  
The boy was born today  
And he will be the righteous man  
And do just as we say

For when Sammy dies in front of him  
Dean will make a demon deal  
And he will let the whole thing start  
When blood spills he breaks the seal

Hark now hear the angels sing  
The boy was born today  
And he will be the righteous man  
And do just as we say

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	233. Silent Night

**AN- Happy 8th day of Christmas!**

On the eighth of the season the writers gave to me:  
8 pies demanded  
7 souls we're missing  
6 gospels written  
5 FOURTH WALL BREAKS  
4 corpses burning  
3 trials for Hell  
2 brothers lying  
And a shoe Sammy's longing to see

**A bit similar to yesterday's, but today's is the angels celebrating the birth of the Michael Sword. I couldn't do only one of these. I mean, the number of "angels celebrating the birth of a long-awaited boy" Christmas carols makes this kind of thing just too good to pass up.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Silent Night or Supernatural.***

Silent night, Holy night  
We declare future's bright  
With the birth of this destined son  
He will learn of free will there is none  
Have your few years of peace  
Have your few years of peace

Silent night, holy night  
Line of Cain, born to fight  
There won't long be smiles on that face  
You'll be ready for Michael's grace  
Destined for us at birth  
Destined for us at birth

Silent night, Holy night  
Angels quake in delight  
Triumph sounds from heaven above  
Heavenly hosts sing Hallelujah  
Michael's vessel is born  
Michael's vessel is born

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	234. Santa Claus is Coming to Town

**AN- Happy 9th day of Christmas!**

On the ninth of the season the writers gave to me:  
9 bland girls dying  
8 pies demanded  
7 souls we're missing  
6 gospels written  
5 FOURTH WALL BREAKS  
4 corpses burning  
3 trials for Hell  
2 brothers lying  
And a shoe Sammy's longing to see

**This one is from a slightly different perspective than normal. It is the monsters warning other monsters about the mythic Winchesters**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Santa Claus is Coming to Town or Supernatural.***

You better watch out  
Be careful who dies  
And never doubt  
That they will come by  
Winchesters are coming to town

They're watching the news  
For weird and strange deaths  
If they find you you'll  
Breathe your last breath  
Winchesters are coming to town

They'll find you when you're sleeping  
And you won't live to wake  
They'll find you once they're on your trail  
So run far for goodness sake

You better watch out  
Be careful who dies  
And never doubt  
That they will come by  
Winchesters are coming to town

They'll find you when you're sleeping  
And you won't live to wake  
hey find you once they're on your trail  
So run far for goodness sake

You better watch out  
Be careful who dies  
And never doubt  
That they will come by  
Winchesters are coming to town

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	235. Let It Snow

**AN- Guest: I probably could, but what do you have in mind?**

**Happy 10th day of Christmas!**

On the tenth of the season the writers gave to me:  
10 ghosts a-haunting  
9 bland girls dying  
8 pies demanded  
7 souls we're missing  
6 gospels written  
5 FOURTH WALL BREAKS  
4 corpses burning  
3 trials for Hell  
2 brothers lying  
And a shoe Sammy's longing to see

**This one is a fan voicing the collective attitude that we have towards Sam or Dean dying at this point.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Let It Snow or Supernatural.***

Oh, the chance is low of survival  
And it seems there's no revival  
But we all know that's a lie  
Let them die, let them die, let them die

It doesn't show signs of stopping  
Yeah, they both just can't stop dropping  
But they won't stay, so say I  
Let them die, let them die, let them die

The first time one died I was shocked  
And the second I felt much the same  
But by now with all the times they've walked  
We know that they won't remain

One brother is slowly dying  
And there is no chance worth trying  
But we know this is not goodbye  
Let them die, let them die, let them die

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	236. We Wish You a Merry Christmas

**AN- Happy 11th day of Christmas!**

On the eleventh of the season the writers gave to me:  
11 demons dealing  
10 ghosts a-haunting  
9 bland girls dying  
8 pies demanded  
7 souls we're missing  
6 gospels written  
5 FOURTH WALL BREAKS  
4 corpses burning  
3 trials for Hell  
2 brothers lying  
And a shoe Sammy's longing to see

**This one is how I imagine the writers as they watch the reactions of the fandom. It was written last summer when Charlie's death was still fresh, and it was written at two in the morning, so it has my past midnight potty mouth and sarcasm. The longer I've stayed up, the more vulgar and sarcastic I get, and it rather shows in this one. **

***Disclaimer: I do not own We Wish You a Merry Christmas or Supernatural.***

We wish you a happy season  
We wish you a happy season  
We wish you a happy season with a hearty "fuck you"

Now that person's dead, and one brother too  
Yes, we killed the best one with a hearty "fuck you"

We'll show them the brothers lying  
We'll show them the brothers dying  
Oh dear, it seems they're not crying, this simply won't do

We won't stop until they're all dead  
We won't stop until they're all dead  
We won't stop until they're all dead and more than once too

We wish you a happy season  
We wish you a happy season  
We wish you a happy season with a hearty "fuck you"

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	237. Kidnap the Sandy Claws

**AN- Merry Christmas! I hope you all had a wonderful day, whether or not you celebrate it yourself.**

On the twelfth of the season the writers gave to me:  
12 angels falling  
11 demons dealing  
10 ghosts a-haunting  
9 bland girls dying  
8 pies demanded  
7 souls we're missing  
6 gospels written  
5 FOURTH WALL BREAKS  
4 corpses burning  
3 trials for Hell  
2 brothers lying  
And a shoe Sammy's longing to see

**As I promised at the beginning of the 12 Days, I will be adding The Twelve Days of Christmas as an additional chapter after this one today for future readers.**

**This one may not technically count as a carol perse, but once I had this idea in my head I just had to do it. It is Zachariah, Gabriel and Balthazar discussing how best to deal with Lucifer back when he first rebelled.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Kidnap the Sandy Claws from The Nightmare Before Christmas or Supernatural.***

All:  
Lock up brother Lucifer?

Gabriel:  
Don't make me do it

Balthazar:  
Are you sure?

Zachariah:  
Dad said we should work together

Balthazar:  
Three of a kind

Gabriel:  
Birds of a feather

Zachariah:  
Now and forever

All:  
Wheeee  
La, la, la, la, la

Lock up the Lucifer, lock him up real tight  
Throw away the key and then  
Turn off all the lights

Zachariah:  
First, we're going to set some bait  
Inside a nasty trap and wait  
When he's trapped inside it we will  
Toss him out of heaven's gates

Gabriel:  
Must it really come to this?  
I know our brother I will miss  
Let's not break up our family  
He could see reason, we must believe

All:  
Lock up the Lucifer  
Throw him in the box  
Bury him for many years  
Then see if he talks

Zachariah:  
And our great Father's orders then

Gabriel and Zachariah:  
Will be the only given plan  
And with the humans living there

All:  
He might end this nightmare  
Wheeee!

Gabriel:  
I can't stand to see this battle  
I think I might go travel  
I'll take up a different name and  
Gabriel will be no more

Zachariah:  
You're so stupid, think now  
If you leave us now to run away  
We may lose this battle

Gabriel and Zachariah:  
And then we may not see one more day

All:  
Lock up the Lucifer  
Tie him in a bag  
Throw him in the ocean  
Then see if he is sad

All:  
Because our great Holy Father is the strongest guy around  
If I were on his damning list, I would soon go down

Balthazar:  
He'll be so pleased by our success

Gabriel:  
That he'll reward us too, I bet

Gabriel and Balthazar:  
Perhaps he'll stay with us up here

All:  
And not just disappear  
Oooh!

We are his angel children  
And we take our job with pride  
We do our best to please him  
And stay on his good side

Zachariah:  
I with my brothers weren't so dumb

Balthazar:  
We aren't the dumb ones

Gabriel:  
You're no fun

Zachariah:  
Shut up!

Gabriel:  
Make me!

Zachariah:  
I've got something, listen now  
This one is real good, you'll see  
We'll use the rings of horseman four  
And we will make a cage we need  
We'll stuff him in and then we'll hide

The Cage down in Hell's deepest reach

All:  
Then forever he'll be inside  
And then we'll have him  
One, two three

Lock up the Lucifer, and lock up his grace  
Leave him there for many years, let him know his place

Lock up the Lucifer, stop the civil war  
Then our Holy Father will be just like before  
Lock up the Lucifer, see what we will see  
Lock him in the Cage and then throw away the key

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	238. The Twelve Days of Christmas - Patterns

**AN- I put this up one day at a time for the twelve days leading up to Christmas this year, but I'm putting it up as an individual chapter for future readers. Hope you enjoy no matter when you're reading it!**

**This one is, plain and simple, the twelve days of Christmas Supernatural style.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own The Twelve Days of Christmas or Supernatural.***

On the first of the season the writers gave to me:  
A shoe Sammy's longing to see

On the second of the season the writers gave to me:  
2 brothers lying  
And a shoe Sammy's longing to see

On the third of the season the writers gave to me:  
3 trials for Hell  
2 brothers lying  
And a shoe Sammy's longing to see

On the fourth of the season the writers gave to me:  
4 corpses burning  
3 trials for Hell  
2 brothers lying  
And a shoe Sammy's longing to see

On the fifth of the season the writers gave to me:  
5 FOURTH WALL BREAKS  
4 corpses burning  
3 trials for Hell  
2 brothers lying  
And a shoe Sammy's longing to see

On the sixth of the season the writers gave to me:  
6 gospels written  
5 FOURTH WALL BREAKS  
4 corpses burning  
3 trials for Hell  
2 brothers lying  
And a shoe Sammy's longing to see

On the seventh of the season the writers gave to me:  
7 souls we're missing  
6 gospels written  
5 FOURTH WALL BREAKS  
4 corpses burning  
3 trials for Hell  
2 brothers lying  
And a shoe Sammy's longing to see

On the eighth of the season the writers gave to me:  
8 pies demanded  
7 souls we're missing  
6 gospels written  
5 FOURTH WALL BREAKS  
4 corpses burning  
3 trials for Hell  
2 brothers lying  
And a shoe Sammy's longing to see

On the ninth of the season the writers gave to me:  
9 bland girls dying  
8 pies demanded  
7 souls we're missing  
6 gospels written  
5 FOURTH WALL BREAKS  
4 corpses burning  
3 trials for Hell  
2 brothers lying  
And a shoe Sammy's longing to see

On the tenth of the season the writers gave to me:  
10 ghosts a-haunting  
9 bland girls dying  
8 pies demanded  
7 souls we're missing  
6 gospels written  
5 FOURTH WALL BREAKS  
4 corpses burning  
3 trials for Hell  
2 brothers lying  
And a shoe Sammy's longing to see

On the eleventh of the season the writers gave to me:  
11 demons dealing  
10 ghosts a-haunting  
9 bland girls dying  
8 pies demanded  
7 souls we're missing  
6 gospels written  
5 FOURTH WALL BREAKS  
4 corpses burning  
3 trials for Hell  
2 brothers lying  
And a shoe Sammy's longing to see

On the twelfth of the season the writers gave to me:  
12 angels falling  
11 demons dealing  
10 ghosts a-haunting  
9 bland girls dying  
8 pies demanded  
7 souls we're missing  
6 gospels written  
5 FOURTH WALL BREAKS  
4 corpses burning  
3 trials for Hell  
2 brothers lying  
And a shoe Sammy's longing to see

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	239. Terrible Things

**AN- From DemigodPrefect, this one is John to Dean when he's telling him about what really happened to his mother not long after it happens. Now, I might rather dislike John after this point, but I don't feel the same about young John. That sympathy is rather evident here.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Terrible Things by Mayday Parade or Supernatural.***

By the time I was nineteen, I'd give anything  
To fall in love truly was all I could think  
That's when I saw your mother, the girl of my dreams  
The most beautiful woman that I'd ever seen

And now, boy, it was truly a curious thing  
I knew her before then but neither could see  
We fought a lot before then, but that day something changed  
When I think back now on it, it seems almost strange

Now, Dean, I'm only telling you this  
Because the world has terrible things

But she was so perfect I barely could think  
And we'd laugh at the past and we'd share everything  
Too young to notice and too dumb to care  
We never thought that life wouldn't be fair

Some time later we had two new wonderful things  
Two beautiful boys that would live just like kings  
Named for her parents whom I never pleased  
We thought in that moment that we were home free

Now, Dean, I'm only telling you this  
Because the world has terrible things  
You'll learn to fight so one day we might  
Kill the one that caused this whole thing

There was no sign before of a terrible thing  
That whole night was normal 'til I heard her shriek  
And, listen close now, I truly believe  
It was no human thing that caused the things I did see

Slow, so slow I watched her die burning up there

So don't fall in love, there's just too much to lose  
Every person you care for, yeah, Fate will abuse  
So, walk away, walk away, don't let it get you  
Don't let anyone in to save them from you

Now, Dean, I'm only telling you this  
Because the world has terrible things

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	240. Something Bad - Miranda Lambert

**AN- From DemigodPrefect, this one is Sam in the first episode.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Something Bad by Miranda Lambert or Supernatural.***

I thought I left, thought I kicked this habit  
Got a real good feeling something bad about to happen

Just a little search but I feel so nervous  
But I owe my father at least just this one here service  
I will return, won't be long from campus  
Got a real good feeling something bad about to happen

Ran into a girl in a pretty white dress  
Hey, at least I know where she's heading to next  
Says that she wanna go home but she won't give me the address  
Got a real good feeling something bad about to happen

I thought I left, thought I kicked this habit  
Got a real good feeling something bad about to happen  
What is coming I cannot imagine  
Someday I'll look back here, don't know what happened  
Whoa... Something bad  
Whoa... Something bad

Now I'm with that girl that can never go home  
She tries to make me cheat to make me atone  
She's got me stuck in here and I'm really out of practice  
Got a real good feeling something bad about to happen

Then I hit the gas, crash into the house  
The woman is home and her spirit's out  
Then we start on back, won't get involved with this tracking  
Got a real good feeling something bad about to happen

I thought I left, thought I kicked this habit  
Got a real good feeling something bad about to happen  
What is coming I cannot imagine  
Someday I'll look back here, don't know what happened  
Whoa... Something bad  
Whoa... Something bad

I thought I left, thought I kicked this habit  
Got a real good feeling something bad about to happen  
What is coming I cannot imagine  
Someday I'll look back here, don't know what happened  
(yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Whoa... Something bad  
Whoa... Something bad

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	241. Little Toy Guns

**AN- From DemigodPrefect, this one is teenage Sam fighting with his father.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Little Toy Guns by Carrie Underwood or Supernatural.***

Hiding from my dad in the closet  
I pull a photo from my pocket  
Staring at a family, flawless  
But it ain't a pretty picture tonight

Seems that we both just can't stop it  
Fighting at the drop of a faucet  
Cuts through my heart, catastrophic  
Life like this since the fire

Deep breathe to hold back the tears  
Can't let him see the fears  
Can't help saying, can't help praying

I wish words were like little toy guns  
No sting, no hurting no one  
Just a bang, bang rolling off your tongue  
(I wish words were like little toy guns)  
Yeah, no smoke, no bullets  
No kick from the trigger when you pull it  
No pain, no damage done  
(I wish words were like little toy guns)  
And just a bang, bang rolling off your tongue  
(I wish words were like little toy guns)

Wish there was a white flag waving  
I can't stand the life we're making  
And I wish that for once we were staying  
And guns I shoot were toys

There's no plastic pistols in our dad's car  
Makeup over the scars  
Let them think we're normal boys

I wish words were like little toy guns  
No sting, no hurting no one  
Just a bang, bang rolling off your tongue  
(I wish words were like little toy guns)  
Yeah, no smoke, no bullets  
No kick from the trigger when you pull it  
No pain, no damage done  
(I wish words like were little toy guns)  
And just a bang, bang rolling off your tongue  
(I wish words were like little toy guns)

Toy guns

Oh, I wish they didn't cut like a knife  
I wish they didn't break you inside  
I wish they didn't bang, bang  
Make you wanna run...

Yeah, like little toy guns  
No sting, no hurting no one  
Just a bang, bang rolling off your tongue  
(I wish words were like little toy guns)  
Yeah, no smoke, no bullets  
No shot from the trigger when you pull it  
No pain, no damage done  
(I wish words were like little toy guns)  
And just a bang, bang rolling off your tongue  
(I wish words were like little toy guns)  
Toy guns

Oh, like little toy guns

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	242. Crash and Burn

**AN- From Guest, this one is Sam in Mystery Spot.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Crash and Burn by Thomas Rhett or Supernatural.***

Once again it's over, brother  
Déjà vu again  
Who'd have thought that time would stop  
And somehow here the day keeps going  
I guess I've turned myself into a desperate searching man  
Seems like I'm the only one  
That's in the shoes I am

Do you hear that?  
I'm right back  
There it is, Heat of the Moment  
Do you hear that?  
It's when I'm at  
Who out there could take enjoyment now, now  
Tell who you are, please the lesson's learned  
There goes another brother 'fore his turn

I know that it might sound jaded  
And I have to say  
I think life is overrated  
But I don't like throwing it away

Can somebody please just tell me  
Right where I went wrong  
I might just go 'round the bend  
If once more I hear that song

Do you hear that?  
I'm right back  
There it is, Heat of the Moment  
Do you hear that?  
It's when I'm at  
Who out there could take enjoyment now, now  
Tell who you are, please the lesson's learned  
There goes another brother 'fore his turn

That's right  
Another brother  
Another brother 'fore his turn  
Ooooh yeah

Do you hear that?  
I'm right back  
There it is, Heat of the Moment  
Do you hear that?  
It's when I'm at  
Who out there could take enjoyment now, now  
Tell who you are, please the lesson's learned  
There goes another brother 'fore his turn  
There goes another brother 'fore his turn

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	243. It's Time

**AN-Sophie: Thanks! I'm glad you like them. I loved writing Grenade, and it makes me happier than it probably should to know that it got stuck in your head. I shipped Destiel before watching it too, but more in a casual way. I went into watching it promising myself that I wouldn't look for things that weren't there just for the sake of having a gay ship. By season 8 I was staring at the screen with my jaw on the floor wondering how anyone could not see it. Seriously, if you think it's heavy where you are just _wait_ for seasons 7-9. You won't be able to believe it. I haven't actually read your whole review, as in the email I received it was "truncated due to length", and the website hasn't admitted it exists yet for me to find it that way. If there's anything else in there I want to reply to, I will do it in a later chapter once it has appeared.  
**

**From BlackImpalaCruising, this one is Soulless Sam telling Dean he doesn't want his soul back.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own It's Time by Imagine Dragons or Supernatural.***

So now you know the truth  
I'm not me like in my youth  
And now you want it back from the bottom of the pit  
Right to the top  
He'll be free  
You want him back despite the fact you know that it will kill me

I don't care if it will let you down  
I don't ever wanna leave this town  
'Cause after all  
The soulless never sleep at night

You think that I will just submit  
I look the same as your brother but then I'll admit  
I'm not the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
That I won't let you change who I am

I've been here since he fell  
I have had time to dwell  
And I've decided that I will leave him in hell  
So won't you stop  
Won't be free  
You would do anything to save him but all that would kill me

I don't care if it will let you down  
I don't ever wanna leave this town  
'Cause after all  
The soulless never sleep at night

You think that I will just submit  
I look the same as your brother but then I'll admit  
I'm not the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
That I won't let you change who I am

You think that I will just submit  
I look the same as your brother but then I'll admit  
I'm not the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
That I won't let you change who I am

You'd think that I would get lonely  
But you realize it slowly  
He's not me, he's not me

You think that I will just submit  
I look the same as your brother but then I'll admit  
I'm not the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
That I won't let you change who I am

You think that I will just submit  
I look the same as your brother but then I'll admit  
I'm not the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
That I won't let you change who I am

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	244. Can You Feel the Love Tonight

**AN- Happy New Year's Eve! I cannot believe that I made it all the way to the end of 2015 with this thing. You are all amazing! I hope you all have a wonderful 2016.**

**I've been having a problem for the last few days, and I was wondering if any of you had the same. When I get a review, I get the email for it, but when I go to look at it on the site or reply to it with the link given in the email, the site claims that it doesn't exist. Are any of you who post material having the same problem?**

**From Lisa Boon, this one is rather meta. It's Sam and Jess pre-series with interjections from the writers.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Can You Feel the Love Tonight from The Lion King or Supernatural.***

Writers:  
We control what's happening  
And they don't have a clue  
They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line - they won't have long as two

And with the coming story**  
**There's magic everywhere  
And with all this romantic atmosphere  
Disaster's in the air

Sam and Jess:  
Can you feel the love tonight?  
The peace the evening brings  
The world, for once, in perfect harmony  
With all its living things

Sam:  
So many things to tell her  
But how to make her see  
The truth about my past? Impossible!  
She's turn away from me

Jess:  
He's holding back, he's hiding  
But what, I can't decide  
He's just a man taking a law degree  
What could he have to hide?

Sam and Jess:  
Can you feel the love tonight?  
The peace the evening brings  
The world, for once, in perfect harmony  
With all its living things  
Can you feel the love tonight?  
You needn't look too far  
Stealing through the night's uncertainties  
Love is where we are

Writers:  
And if he falls in love tonight  
It can be assumed  
His carefree days at school are history  
In short, his gal is doomed

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	245. Malcolm

**AN- This one's a bit of a joke, but I don't think any of you are going to complain about that. It's early S10, specifically about Deanmon.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Malcolm by The Arrogant Worms or Supernatural.***

Crowley solves his problems by calling up his dog  
Charlie solvers her problem by hacking through the walls  
Sammy solves his problems with a demon knife and brawl  
But Deanmon's got his own way and it's better than them all

'Cause Deanmon solves his problems with the first blade  
Deanmon solves his problems with the first blade  
Deanmon solves his problems with the first blade  
And he never has the same problem twice

Whether it is someone who forces him to wait  
Pesky Kings of Hell who think that they are best mates  
Family from before this who are trying to locate  
Or his bro who wants to save him before it gets too late

Deanmon solves his problems with the first blade  
Deanmon solves his problems with the first blade  
Deanmon solves his problems with the first blade  
And he never has the same problem twice

And he goes  
Aaaaggghhh Aaaaggghhh  
problem solved

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	246. Castle on a Cloud

**AN- From Stella, this one is young Dean (fiveish years). In advance, I do not apologize for any emotions and/or tears caused.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Castle on a Cloud from Les Miserables or Supernatural.***

I have a place where mom's alive  
I like to go there in my sleep  
There are no guns or cause to weep  
Not in my world where mom's alive

There is our house still standing tall  
No sign of fire, never will  
Playing with Sam 'til Dad arrives  
Just in my world where mom's alive

There is my mother all in white  
Holds me and sings a lullaby  
She's nice to see and she's soft to touch  
She says, "My son, I love you very much"

It is a place where I'm not lost  
It is a place where I can cry  
Can't cry at all if I'll survive  
Outside my world where mom's alive

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	247. On My Own - Les Miserables - Sam

**AN- From Stella, this one is Sam after Dean dies in S3 before Ruby comes back.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own On My Own from Les Miserables or Supernatural.***

And now I'm all alone again  
Nowhere to go no one to turn to  
I fought so hard to save his life  
To get his soul from where he sold to  
And now the night is here  
Now I can make believe he's here

Sometimes I drive alone at night when everybody else is sleeping  
I think of him and duck my head to hide the fact that I am weeping  
The whole world goes to bed  
And I'm still wishing he's not dead

On my own  
Pretending he's beside me  
All alone  
I drive with him 'til morning  
Without him  
The sadness it has drowned me  
And when I lose my way I wait for help  
He never found me

In the rain the weapons gleam with silver  
Close my eyes and dream I hear him whisper  
In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight  
And it hits me that it's just me forever and forever

I know he was doomed from when he signed  
And I was kidding myself that we could win  
And to know that now he is confined  
Now I say hope is dead to us

I need him  
But when the night is over  
He's still gone  
He won't help pack the silver  
Without him  
The world around me changes  
But it's not fair 'cause everywhere  
He saved so many strangers

I need him  
And every day I'm learning  
All my life  
On him I've been depending  
Without him  
This world will go on turning  
A world that's full of happiness  
That I have never known

I need him  
I need him  
I need him  
But only on my own

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	248. Freaking Me Out

**AN- So, it's my birthday today. I got Supernatural S10 on DVD! This weekend I am definitely going to be spending some quality time with the extras, outtakes and commentaries.**

**Guest: Since the 29th, no one has been able to see any new reviews that are posted. Even though you can't see it, rest assured I did receive your request and both the songs are on the schedule. I've reported the problem, but I haven't heard anything in response.**

**From puffskienoverlordofdarkness, this one is Dean to Soulless Sam.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Freaking Me Out by Simple Plan or Supernatural.***

What the hell's going on  
'Cause you are not my brother  
You are back but you're not  
Been replaced by another  
'Cause it's still your face  
But there's something strange  
Not the one I remember  
Can you please explain  
Did they wipe your brain  
Is this gonna be forever?

'Cause everything you say  
Everything you do  
Is freaking me out, freaking me out  
You know we used to be the same  
Who the hell are you  
Freaking me out, freaking me out  
Then I swear I thought I knew you  
But that was before the Cage  
You don't know how you're not down, what's that about?  
'Cause you're freaking me out, freaking me out

Claim you're real, but you're fake  
You're not Sam, not my brother  
You've become what you hate  
Something else, I'll discover  
So I think it through  
'Cause it makes no sense  
That you think that you're better  
And as I review  
Thoughts in your defence  
Die as you deny the pressure

But everything you say  
Everything you do  
Is freaking me out, freaking me out  
You know we used to be the same  
Who the hell are you  
Freaking me out, freaking me out  
Then I swear I thought I knew you  
But that was before the Cage  
You don't know how you're not down, what's that about?  
'Cause you're freaking me out, freaking me out

Wake up, wake up, wake up  
Snap out of it  
Wake up, wake up, wake up  
Snap out of it  
Wake up, wake up, wake up

Everything you say  
Everything you do  
Is freaking me out, freaking me out  
You know we used to be the same  
Who the hell are you  
Freaking me out, freaking me out  
And now  
Everything you say  
Everything you do  
Is freaking me out, freaking me out  
I know Sam, he's humane  
Who're you trying to fool?**  
**Freaking me out, freaking me out  
And I swear I thought I knew you  
But that was before the Cage  
You don't know how you're not down, what's that about?  
'Cause you're freaking me out, freaking me out

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	249. Generation

**AN- Guest: It's no trouble. I was actually wondering if anyone was ever going to comment on that. Regarding order, sometimes things get shuffled around a little bit. Sometimes it's intentional, like when I have a week and a half of nothing but Sam songs and I decide to move a Dean one up to give some variety, Sometimes it's just the order I end up putting them on the schedule. Also, if someone prompts something that has already been prompted, their name just gets added to the original one and their request ends up coming up a lot earlier than it would have otherwise. You can't find all the prompts simply because not all of my prompts come through reviews. Other than reviews, I also get prompts through PMs, emails, texts, and even face to face. I haven't been overt about it, but I actually know BaconWrappedRainbows and puffskien overlord of darkness personally, and I see them every day. This series of prompts from puffskien came to me via email back in September. Aside from that, the songs I do with no prompt credit are ones that I came across myself and decided to throw into the mix because I thought they'd be fun to do. Hope that cleared up any confusion you had!**

**From puffskien overlord of darkness, this one is Lucifer really cocky right before he rebels.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Generation by Simple Plan or Supernatural.***

(Listen)  
(Ohh, ohh)  
(Ohh, ohh)

I hate what you're creating  
They're flawed and broken things that you made free  
What if I'm not so crazy  
Maybe you're the one that's wrong, not me  
So what you gonna do, what you gonna say  
When I stand for my thoughts, no longer obey  
You say this is our future  
But I preferred the past  
So, listen up, bring your condemnation

(hey ho, let's go!)  
I'm going down tonight  
(hey ho, let's go!)  
The battle will light up the sky  
(hey ho, let's go!)  
'Cause I, I, I got no reason to apologize  
Bring your condemnation

(ohh, ohh)  
(ohh, ohh)

I don't need to say I'm sorry  
How could you make us bow to them not you?  
It's not so complicated  
They are naught but toys for us to view**  
**So what you gonna do, what you gonna say  
When I stand for my thoughts, no longer obey  
You say this is our future  
But I preferred the past  
So, listen up, bring your condemnation

(hey ho, let's go!)  
I'm going down tonight  
(hey ho, let's go!)  
The battle will light up the sky  
(hey ho, let's go!)  
'Cause I, I, I got no reason to apologize  
Bring your condemnation

(Listen)

Don't need to say I'm sorry  
(ohh, ohh)  
It's not so complicated  
They are naught but toys for us to view

(hey ho, let's go!)  
I'm going down tonight  
(hey ho, let's go!)  
The battle will light up the sky  
(hey ho, let's go!)  
'Cause I, I, I got no reason to apologize  
Bring your condemnation

(hey ho, let's go!)  
Bring your condemnation  
(hey ho, let's go!)  
The battle will light up the sky  
(hey ho, let's go!)  
'Cause I, I, I got no reason to apologize  
Bring your condemnation

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	250. The End - Simple Plan

**AN- From puffskien overlord of darkness, this one is Sam in early S10 when Dean has escaped the Devil's Trap and is chasing him around the bunker.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own The End by Simple Plan or Supernatural.***

I've been trying to help, I promise  
But you just won't understand  
And now you're chasing me around the bunker  
You look at me, I only see  
A stranger in your eyes  
You're a demon that wears my brother's body

I hear you near to me, but still you feel so far away  
Where did we go wrong?  
(Where did we go wrong?)  
I guess this is the part where you tell me it  
Was dumb to try

Won't, won't let you go  
It's not the end, whoa  
Dean I know we'll make you well  
It's not the end, whoa  
I know it's not the end

I've been from coast to coast  
And I've fought so many things  
But can't really tell you where I'm going  
But no matter where I'm heading  
And no matter what I do  
Something keeps me coming back to you

I hear you near to me, but still you feel so far away  
Where did we go wrong?  
(Where did we go wrong?)  
I guess this is the part where you tell me it  
Was dumb to try

Won't, won't let you go  
It's not the end, whoa  
Dean I know we'll make you well  
It's not the end, whoa  
I know it's not the end**  
**Won't, won't let you go  
It's not the end, whoa  
Dean I know we'll make you well  
It's not the end, whoa  
I know it's not the end

There is no me if you're gone  
It would be so wrong  
Nothing to say  
To make you wanna stay  
So what can I do  
Don't leave me this way  
'Cause it is so wrong  
See what you became  
I know I will always try

Won't, won't let you go  
It's not the end, whoa  
Dean I know we'll make you well  
It's not the end, whoa  
I know it's not the end**  
**Won't, won't let you go  
It's not the end, whoa  
Dean I know we'll make you well  
It's not the end, whoa  
I know it's not the end

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	251. Shut Up!

**AN- From puffskien overlord of darkness, this one is Cas to Metatron in the S10 episodes "Inside Man" and "Book of the Damned" when they break him out of heaven and Cas is given control over him. Reading the transcripts for those episodes while writing this reminded me of just how amazing those scenes were. I may rewatch them when I get the chance.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Shut Up! by Simple Plan or Supernatural.***

There you go  
You're always so loud  
It'll all a big show  
It's all about you

You said you knew  
What all of us need  
But now we are done  
So listen to me

I'm done with your display  
I've made mistakes  
But this time we are right

It's like we're the ones  
You love to break  
But not today

So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You're gonna help me  
You'll go my way today  
And then I'll put you down

There you go  
Why can't you just die  
It's all a big lie  
You've nothing for Dean

You think you're special  
But I know, and I know  
And I know, and we know  
That you're not

You're always first to point  
Out my mistakes  
But you'll retrieve my grace

It's like we're the ones  
You love to break  
But not today

So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You're gonna help me  
You'll go my way today  
And then I'll put you down

Shut up, shut up, shut up  
And then I'll put you down  
Shut up, shut up, shut up  
Finally put you down

Don't tell me that you're like me  
(Don't tell me that you're like me)  
And don't try to tell me what's right for me  
Don't tell me what I should do  
I don't wanna waste my time  
You won't live past today

So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You're gonna help me  
You'll go my way today  
And then I'll put you down

Shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You're gonna help me  
You'll go my way today  
Then I'll put you down

Put you down  
(shut up, shut up, shut up)  
I'll put you down  
(shut up, shut up, shut up)  
Put you down  
(shut up, shut up, shut up)  
I'll put you down

Shut up, shut up, shut up

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	252. Me Against the World

**AN- I just did a massive clean of my room and my office, and I gotta say that I feel much better now. I found my Samulet that I lost months ago!**

**From puffskien overlord of darkness, this one is Team Free Will in early-mid S5. Another happy one!**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Me Against the World by Simple Plan or Supernatural.***

We're not gonna be  
Just a part of their plan  
We're not gonna let  
Them just take us  
They're taking our world  
And they'll tear it apart  
All just because they can

We've got no place to go  
We've got nowhere to run  
They love to watch Cas fall  
They think they know it all

We are vessels for the angels  
It's what they always say  
Just two humans and a rebel  
But we'll make it on our own  
We've gotta prove them wrong  
Us against the world  
It's us against the world

They can never change  
How we feel in our hearts  
We're not gonna let them control us  
We won't let them shove  
Foreign thoughts in our heads  
And we won't say yes to them

We've got no place to go  
We've got nowhere to run  
They love to watch Cas fall  
They think they know it all

We are vessels for the angels  
It's what they always say  
Just two humans and a rebel  
But we'll make it on our own  
We've gotta prove them wrong  
It's us against the world  
Us against the world

You say all this is destined  
But we don't care, we won't stop  
You can spit all your insults  
But nothing you say is gonna stop us  
You can stand there and curse me  
Say what you want to  
We'll never let you in

We are vessels for the angels  
It's what they always say  
Just two humans and a rebel  
But we'll make it on our own  
Us against the world

We are vessels for the angels  
It's what they always say  
Just two humans and a rebel  
But we'll make it on our own  
We've gotta prove them wrong  
They'll never bring us down

We'll never fall in line  
We'll make it on our own  
Us against the world

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	253. Astronaut

**AN- From puffskien overlord of darkness, this one is Cas right after he falls at the beginning of S9.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Astronaut by Simple Plan or Supernatural.***

Can anybody hear me?  
Or am I talking to myself?  
My mind is running empty  
In the search for someone else  
Oh, it was ripped right from me  
It's all just static in my head  
Can anybody tell me why I fell for every single lie?

'Cause tonight I've lost more than my train of thought  
Knowing all of it was only a plot  
I became a human when he cut me up  
Now I'm stuck out here wishing I forgot  
Can I please go home? (go home)  
'Cause I'm tired of being all on my own (my own)  
Can I please go home?

I'm deafened by the silence  
Crushed by everything I've done  
'Cause of me all the angels  
Every single one of them is so disconnected  
It's so different in my head  
Can anybody tell me why I fell for every single lie?

'Cause tonight I've lost more than my train of thought  
Knowing all of it was only a plot  
I became a human when he cut me up  
Now I'm stuck out here wishing I forgot  
Can I please go home? (go home)  
'Cause I'm tired of being all on my own (my own)  
Can I please go home?

If I close my eyes to sleep all I hear is all their screams  
And it's starting to weigh down on me  
I've been too long on my own  
Can I please go home?

So tonight I'm calling hoping they weren't caught  
Those two lonely hunters who with me have fought  
Can I stay with you, please pick me up?  
Are you out there?  
'Cause you're all I've got!

And tonight I've lost more than my train of thought  
Knowing all of it was only a plot  
I became a human when he cut me up  
Now I'm stuck out here wishing I forgot

And tonight I've lost more than my train of thought  
Knowing all of it was only a plot  
I became a human when he cut me up  
Are you out there?  
'Cause you're all I've got!

Can I please go home?  
'Cause I'm tired of being all on my own  
Can I please go home?  
Can I please go home?  
Can I please go home?

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	254. Miserable at Best

**AN- From DemigodPrefect, this one is Dean after Sam leaves for Stanford.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Miserable at Best by Mayday Parade or Supernatural.***

I will not cry, I know  
I'm trying my hardest  
And the hardest part is letting go  
Of the life we shared  
Around me it's falling  
I've found a new haunting  
I am scared  
My heart dies  
And I can't  
Live the fight

And when I look to the sky  
It's just mine  
Why'd you have to go?

I can't pretend I'm not alone tonight  
(You are not there and)  
You're probably hanging out and talking wise  
(while I lie awake somewhere)  
I'll bet you say something that makes them laugh  
And truly feel happy that you left us

Because these words were never harder now for me to say  
I really am a mess  
But I guess  
That I can live without you but  
Without you I'll be miserable at best

You turned out so well, I'm proud  
In every single way  
But everything I would give  
Is everything you couldn't take  
You're searching for a home  
You're a thousand miles away  
And the hardest part of living  
Is just taking breaths to stay

'Cause you say I'm good for something  
But I haven't found it yet  
But I need it

I can't pretend I'm not alone tonight  
(You are not there and)  
You're probably hanging out and talking wise  
(while I lie awake somewhere)  
I'll bet you say something that makes them laugh  
And truly feel happy that you left us

Because these words were never harder now for me to say  
I really am a mess  
But I guess  
That I can live without you but  
Without you I'll be miserable at best

I haven't spoken to you in a week  
Need to talk to you  
But I can't speak  
It's been three whole days since I've had sleep  
And the thought of you just makes me weak  
And I got the point that we should leave you alone  
But we both know that I'm not that strong  
And I miss my brother that I raised

I can't pretend I'm not alone tonight  
(You are not there and)  
You're probably hanging out and talking wise  
(while I lie awake somewhere)  
I'll bet you say something that makes them laugh  
And truly feel happy that you left us

Because these words were never harder now for me to say  
I really am a mess  
But I guess  
That I can live without you but  
Without you I'll be miserable  
And I can live without you  
But without you I'll be miserable  
And I can live without you  
Oh, without you I'll be miserable at best

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	255. Hey Jude

**AN- Guest: That's fine. Reviews are where I get most of my prompts, so it's not like the assumption was entirely inaccurate. Why, thank you! I like to think I do well, and you guys seem to agree.**

**From DemigodPrefect, this one is Mary in heaven to young Dean.**

**It's Hey Jude. I ****_had_**** to make it about young Dean somehow.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Jude by The Beatles or Supernatural.***

Hey Dean, it's not that bad  
You'll get through this and you'll get better  
Remember to let hope into your heart  
Then you can work to make it better

Hey Dean, don't be afraid  
Don't ever let life make you bitter  
The minute you let it under your skin  
It gets so hard to make it better

And anytime you feel the pain, hey Dean, refrain  
Don't carry the world upon your shoulders  
For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool  
By making his world a little colder  
Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah

Hey Dean, won't let me down  
You are perfect now and forever  
Remember to let hope into your heart  
Then you can work to make it better

So let it out, don't keep it in, hey Dean, you'll win  
You think that you're worth less than your family  
But don't you know that it's all you, hey Dean, you'll do  
As worthy as Sam and don't you forget it  
Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah yeah

Hey Dean, it's not that bad  
You'll get through this and you'll get better  
Though one day you'll let it under your skin  
You can being to make it**  
**Better better better better better better, oh

Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Dean _[x16 and fade out]_

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	256. Mama's Broken Heart

**AN- From DemigodPrefect, this one is Dean after Sam leaves for college with John disapproving of Dean's reaction to the loss.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Mama's Broken Heart by Miranda Lambert or Supernatural.***

I lost my Sam, now I'm nothing but a sinner  
He's been my life since our whole life we did swap  
I numbed the pain at the expense of my liver  
Don't know what I did next, all I know I couldn't stop

Word reached my dad that I wasn't holding up well  
He tracked me down, on sight my gut gave a lurch  
I could hear him now, sayin' Sam would end up in hell  
Don't matter how I feel , he says I must fight on and search

Why you miss your brother? You don't need no other  
Straighten out your shoulders and start actin' like a soldier  
'Cause I raised you better, gotta keep it together  
Even when you fall apart  
But this ain't my father's broken heart

Wish I could just have just a little less emotion  
It would hurt much less when my life went up in flames  
But here I have this unending devotion  
When the fire peters out I'm the only one left to blame

He wants to be where he is and I won't stop him  
Sometimes to lose is a choice you gotta make  
I'm drowning in all this though I know how to swim  
I should get a grip and make a quip to hid it behind my face

Why you miss your brother? You don't need no other  
Straighten out your shoulders and start actin' like a soldier  
'Cause I raised you better, gotta keep it together  
Even when you fall apart  
But this ain't my father's broken heart

It never shows, I suppose  
Shut your lips and keep 'em closed  
If he asks, always lie  
And never let him see you cry

Why you miss your brother? You don't need no other  
Straighten out your shoulders and start actin' like a soldier  
'Cause I raised you better, gotta keep it together  
Even when you fall apart  
But this ain't my father's broken heart

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	257. Runnin' With the Devil

**AN-Guest: Thanks! I'll get it on the schedule.**

** From qz, this one is Dean in S3. (Keep in mind that at this point neither of them have met the actual devil yet, nor do they even know he really exists.)**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Runnin' With the Devil by Van Halen or Supernatural.***

I live my life like I've no tomorrow  
Because I don't 'cause of that deal  
I'm living now on time that's borrowed  
Yes, I'm living at a pace that kills  
Dealin' with a devil  
Dealin' with a devil  
There's no doubt about it  
I've found an ending life ain't so simple  
Since I cracked and sold my soul  
I got no life, no love you'd call real  
I've got nobody or my own home  
Dealin' with a devil  
God damn it Sammy, I swear I ain't lying to ya  
I swear to god above I'm fine  
Aah-yeah  
Dealin' with a devil  
Yes I did  
Yeah

Woo  
Woo

You know I, I've found an ending life ain't so simple, no  
Since I cracked and sold my soul  
Got no life, no love you'd call real  
Got nobody or my own home**  
**Dealin' with a devil  
Dealin' with a devil  
Dealin' with a devil  
Dealin' with a devil  
_[Repeat and fade]_

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	258. I Will Survive

**AN-Anonymous: You're welcome. I'm glad you like it.**

** From qz, this one is Gabriel in S5 in Hammer of the Gods with no angst whatsoever. I realized that I love confident!Gabriel and cocky!Gabriel, and everything I'd written of him was angsty in some way. Well, this fixes that.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own I Will Survive by Gloria Gaynor or Supernatural.***

At first I was afraid  
I was petrified  
Kept thinking I could never live  
Without you by my side  
But then I spent so many nights  
Thinking how you did me wrong  
And I grew strong  
And I learned how to get along  
And now you're back  
To kill this race  
One day woke up, knew you were here  
Oh, anywhere I'd know that grace  
I know I faked my death before  
But now I'm here and you will see  
That I'm defending the Winchesters  
Helping them fight to be free

I'm sure of what I'm fighting for  
Just go away now  
'Cause I'm not hiding anymore  
You know I love you guys, but don't you even try  
You don't know me too well  
If you think I'd lay down and die  
Oh no, not I  
I will survive  
Oh, I've always something up my sleeve  
I know I will stay alive  
I've got all my life to life  
I've got justice left to give  
And I'll survive  
I will survive (hey, hey)

It took all the strength I had  
Not to fall apart  
Kept trying hard to mend  
The pieces of my broken heart  
And I spent oh, so many nights  
Just feeling sorry for myself  
You thought I died  
But now I'm back and flying high  
And you see me  
Somebody new  
I'm not that angry little angel  
Still following you  
And you all felt like ending all  
And just expected none would fight  
And so I'm back to tell my brothers  
That nothing of this is right

I'm sure of what I'm fighting for  
Just go away now  
'Cause I'm not hiding anymore  
You know I love you guys, but don't you even try  
You don't know me too well  
If you think I'd lay down and die  
Oh no, not I  
I will survive  
Oh, I've always something up my sleeve  
I know I will stay alive  
I've got all my life to life  
I've got justice left to give  
And I'll survive  
I will survive

I'm sure of what I'm fighting for  
Just go away now  
'Cause I'm not hiding anymore  
You know I love you guys, but don't you even try  
You don't know me too well  
If you think I'd lay down and die  
Oh no, not I  
I will survive  
Oh, I've always something up my sleeve  
I know I will stay alive  
I've got all my life to life  
I've got justice left to give  
And I'll survive  
I will survive  
I will survive

It took all the strength I had  
Not to fall apart  
Kept trying hard to mend  
The pieces of my broken heart  
And I spent oh, so many nights  
Just feeling sorry for myself  
You thought I died  
But now I'm back and flying high  
And you see me  
Somebody new  
I'm not that angry little angel  
Still following you  
And you all felt like ending all  
And just expected none would fight  
And so I'm back to tell my brothers  
That nothing of this is right

I'm sure of what I'm fighting for  
Just go away now  
'Cause I'm not hiding anymore  
You know I love you guys, but don't you even try  
You don't know me too well  
If you think I'd lay down and die  
Oh no, not I  
I will survive  
Oh, I've always something up my sleeve  
I know I will stay alive  
I've got all my life to life  
I've got justice left to give  
And I'll survive  
I will survive  
I will survive

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	259. Enter Sandman

**AN- From qz, this one is some demon watching the Winchester house the night of the fire and mockingly warning Dean of what is to come.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Enter Sandman by Metallica or Supernatural.***

Say your prayers, chosen one  
John and Mary's son  
Waiting will soon be done

She tucks you in, warm within  
Say goodbye to kin  
'Cause the demon he comes

Sleep with one eye open  
Gripping your pillow tight

Exit: light  
Enter: night  
Understand  
You'll never see your mom again

Something's wrong, there's a light  
Where no one's tonight  
She's bracing for a fight

Tragedy, Fate conspires  
Wake up, there's a fire  
And your mom's not alright

Sleep with one eye open  
Gripping your pillow tight

Exit: light  
Enter: light  
Understand  
You'll never see your mom again

When you lay thee down to sleep  
Pray the Lord your soul to keep  
If you die before you wake  
Not the Lord your soul with take

Hush little human, don't say a word  
And run far from that noise you heard  
You are not safe in your bed  
Soon your mother will be dead

Exit: light  
Enter: night  
We all planned

Exit: light  
Enter: night  
Understand  
You'll never see your mom again

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	260. Welcome to the Jungle

**AN- From qz, this one is Sam and Dean running into someone just getting into hunting and starting to educate them while also warning off of entering the life.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Welcome to the Jungle by Guns ' Roses or Supernatural.***

Welcome to your new life  
Old one up in flames  
We know everything you need  
Newbie, we know the names  
We're the best hunters you can find  
We grew up doing this  
And we have to warn you, buddy  
This life you will miss

Now you're hunting  
Welcome to your new life  
It will bring you to your  
Knees, knees  
You're gonna hurt and bleed

Welcome to your new life  
Just take it day by day  
If you do this you're gonna bleed  
But it's the price you pay  
And you have reasons to be mad  
But take a moment, please  
You can get your revenge  
But you won't get it for free  
Now you're hunting  
Welcome to your new life  
You are, are, are still so green  
You're, you're gonna cry and scream

Welcome to your new life  
It gets worse, yeah, everyday  
You learn to live like a renegade  
Always leaving, never stay  
If you got a hunger for what you seek  
We won't stop or disagree  
You can leave all this and run off  
But you're better off, take it from me

Now you're hunting  
Welcome to your new life  
It will bring you to your  
Knees, knees  
You're gonna hurt and bleed

And when you win you never  
Ever want to go back  
Go back  
Go back  
Go back  
YEAH!

Won't get very far  
You're starting hunting, buddy  
You're gonna die

Now you're hunting  
Welcome to your new life  
It will bring you to your  
Knees, knees  
Now you're hunting  
Welcome to your new life  
You are, are, are still so green  
Now you're hunting  
Welcome to your new life  
It will bring you to your  
Knees, knees  
Now you're hunting  
Welcome to your new life  
It will bring you to you  
It's gonna bring you down

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	261. Just Like Heaven

**AN- From qz, this one is Sam in the Pilot about Jess.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Just Like Heaven by The Cure or Supernatural.***

"Show me, show me, show me how you do that trick  
The one that makes me scream" she said  
"The one that makes me laugh" she said  
And threw her arms around my neck  
"Don't know how you do it  
But I promise that, I promise that  
I will never leave you  
I will never leave you"

Spinning on that dizzy edge  
I kissed her face and kissed her head  
And dreamed of all the different ways I had  
To make her glow  
"Why are you so secretive?" she said  
"You never talk about your past or visit home  
Your past or visit home"

You  
One and only  
You  
No more lonely  
You  
You're my angel  
Helping me to live like normal  
Though you don't know that part  
You're just like a dream  
You're just like a dream

In that dream you did escape  
I'm jolting up still in a daze  
And moving lips to breathe her name  
I opened up my eyes  
And found myself alone, alone  
Alone, my brother there to see  
They killed the only girl I loved  
They killed her just because of me

You  
Were my only  
You  
Now I'm lonely  
You  
There in heaven

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	262. Imagine

**AN- From qz, this one is one of the brothers lying awake in bed in the early hours in the morning rambling to the others about could-have-beens in their life.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Imagine by John Lennon or Supernatural.***

Imagine there's no heaven  
It is hard just to try  
No hell below us  
Above us only sky  
Imagine all the people  
Who'd be alive now

Imagine there's no monsters  
It's really hard to do  
Nothing to kill or die for  
And no religion too  
Imagine all the people  
Living life in peace

I know it's just a nice dream  
But admit it would be nice  
To have lived how we would have  
Had there not been such a price

Imagine no possessions  
I wonder if we can  
No need for salt or water  
Where bad is just a man  
Imagine all the people  
Alone in the world

I know it's just a nice dream  
But admit it would be nice  
To have lived how we would have  
Had there not been such a price

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	263. Won't Get Fooled Again

**AN- From qz, this one is a minor angel during heaven's civil war in S6. Something I haven't done before! This one was fun to write.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Won't Get Fooled Again by The Who or Supernatural.***

They're all fighting for a place  
Wasting so much of our grace  
And the morals that they worship are all gone  
And the ones who spurred us on  
Say the other ones are wrong  
I just think that the whole thing's gone too long

I do not think that war is the solution  
Try to live through this new revolution  
Just fit into the change all around  
And wonder what our Dad would say  
Should I leave or stay?  
I'll just think of our Dad and pray  
We don't get fooled again

The change we knew would come  
We knew it all along  
Ever since they tried to end the world of man  
And our world is not the same  
'Cause destiny was changed  
And the end result was heaven's civil war

I do not think that war is the solution  
Try to live through this new revolution  
Just fit into the change all around  
And wonder what our Dad would say  
Should I leave or stay?  
I'll just think of our Dad and pray  
We don't get fooled again  
No, no!

I'll do my best to help family of mine  
If I happen to be left half alive  
I'll help all my brothers and not take a side  
Though I know it is likely that we'll all die

They're dying for their cause  
And none of them will take a pause  
They just go and fight and kill and they die  
There are those who follow Cas  
There are those who follow Raph  
And we've all turned on each other overnight

I do not think that war is the solution  
Try to live through this new revolution  
Just fit into the change all around  
And wonder what our Dad would say  
Should I leave or stay?  
I'll just think of our Dad and pray  
We don't get fooled again  
Don't get fooled again  
No, no!

Meet the new boss  
Same as the old boss

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	264. One

**AN-That episode was AMAZING! I loved it, and I totally called that. I won't put any explicit spoilers for anyone who didn't get to watch it live, but I do have to say one thing: Misha's acting is ****_incredible_****. i mean, he's always amazing, but I was absolutely blown away by tonight's.**

**From qz, this one is a demon to Sam denying his requests to bring Dean back after Season 3.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own One by U2 or Supernatural.***

Is it getting better  
To know he's in the flame  
It won't make it easier on you now  
You got someone to blame  
You say...

One life  
His life  
It's your one need  
Make it right  
One life  
And I can spare it  
And, you know, I think I  
Don't care for it

Did I disappoint you  
Well, that's what my kind is about  
I know that he was your family  
And you think you can't go without  
Well it's...

Too late  
Tonight  
To drag his soul out into the light  
He's one that is not the same  
He has to  
Stay there for longer  
Stay there for longer  
One...

You have come here for forgiveness  
You have come to raise the dead  
You have come here to trade your life  
But it's harder done than said

You do ask too much  
More than a lot  
I'll give you nothing  
And I'm all you've got  
He's one  
But he's not the same  
Yeah you  
Help each other  
But I've nothing to gain  
You say  
That I should take you  
Trade is fair in law  
That I should take you  
Trade is fair in law  
You ask me to swap you  
Afraid we'll have to stall  
There is more here going on  
With all of this  
So you'll just have to hurt

One life  
Your blood  
His life  
You got to do what you should  
His life  
One for other  
Family  
Brothers  
His life  
But he's not the same  
He has to  
Stay there for longer  
Stay there for longer

His... life

One

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	265. Somewhere

**AN- From 6813, this one is Sam and Dean in the car on the way to some inconsequential hunt. No clear setting, but I'm thinking around S8.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Somewhere by JS or Supernatural.***

We are heading somewhere  
We are heading somewhere  
We are heading somewhere  
We are heading somewhere

Relaxed silence for a while  
And watching the cars passing by us  
Thinking of the way the world ends  
For the third time, this is nuts  
And how heartbroken the world is  
We gave up safe and happy

We are heading somewhere  
Where a hunt will find us  
Always feeling empty  
Always sorry

Somewhere

Soon it's night and we've discussed nothing  
Still afraid to see the sunlight  
And once we've got where we're going  
We'll be distracted by what is there  
How heartbroken the world is  
We gave up safe and happy

We are heading somewhere  
Where a hunt will find us  
Always feeling empty  
Always sorry

We are heading somewhere  
We'll be fighting forever  
To talk takes courage beyond our range

Somewhere  
Somewhere

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	266. Stressed Out

**AN- From PandorasBox, this one is Dean season 9ish reflecting on how many regrets they have, and yet how they would not go back and change how it started at the expense of all the people they saved.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Stressed Out by Twenty One Pilots or Supernatural.***

I wish we found a way around all the pain and hurt  
I wish for once we found a way, catastrophe avert  
I wish I could go back so I could tell all I knew  
I wish I saved all lives, every hunt we ever did

I was told when I get older all my fears would shrink  
But now I'm insecure and to hide it all I drink

My name's Winchester and I need one more drink  
My name's Winchester and I need one more drink

Wish we could turn back time to the good ol' days  
When a hunt was a simple thing but now we're stressed out  
Wish we could turn back time to the good ol' days  
When a hunt was a simple thing but now we're stressed out

We're stressed out

Sometimes a certain smell will take me back to when I was young  
Way back before this started, before that damn Azazel killed our mum  
I'd make a candle out of it if I ever found it  
Try to sell it, never sell out of it, I'd probably only sell one

It's be to my brother, though the scent he barely knows  
Wasn't homegrown, instead the open road his only home  
But it would remind me of when nothing really mattered  
But from steady homes and what we've known, we still would take the latter

My name's Winchester and I need one more drink  
My name's Winchester and I need one more drink

Wish we could turn back time to the good ol' days  
When a hunt was a simple thing but now we're stressed out  
Wish we could turn back time to the good ol' days  
When a hunt was a simple thing but now we're stressed out

And still we play pretend, give each other different names  
Although now it's illegal and if we were caught we would pay  
And though we have our own place we never could give up the chase  
And we break laws so we can make money

And still we play pretend, give each other different names  
Although now it's illegal and if we were caught we would pay  
And though we have our own place we never could give up the chase  
And we break laws so we can make money

Wish we could turn back time to the good ol' days  
When a hunt was a simple thing but now we're stressed out  
Wish we could turn back time to the good ol' days  
When a hunt was a simple thing but now we're stressed out

Still we play pretend, still we play pretend, funny  
And still we play pretend, break laws so we make money  
Still we play pretend, still we play pretend, funny  
And still we play pretend, break laws so we make money  
And still we play pretend, give each other different names  
Although now it's illegal and if we were caught we would pay  
And though we have our own place we never could give up the chase  
And we break laws so we can make money

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	267. Ride

**AN- Just to let you know, my life is ridiculously busy until next Friday, so if I don't get back to you on something it's because I'm way too busy to think about anything else. I'm barely getting in enough time to do these as is. I promise I'm still seeing your prompts and making note of them, but I'll actually look into them and schedule them properly when I get the time.**

**From PandorasBox, this one is Dean in that scene in S5 where the whole family takes the picture in Bobby's house.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Ride by Twenty One Pilots or Supernatural.***

I just wanna moment with some peace of mind  
It's really hard sometimes  
But recently they've been harder to find  
It's really hard sometimes  
Yeah, I think about the end just way too much  
Every time we improvise  
As we try to stop this millennium old grudge  
Every time we improvise

Oh, oh, I'm fighting, and we'll never give up 'til we die  
Oh, I'm fighting, and we'll never give up 'til we die  
Never give up 'til we die

"I'd die for you," that's easy to say  
I have a list of people that I would take  
A bullet for them, a bullet for you  
A bullet for everybody in this room  
And in the life we lead, I can see it coming true  
Lead I can see it coming true  
They all say to me, I'm the man  
But literally, I don't know what to do  
'I'd live for you," and that's hard to do  
Even harder to say when you know it's not true  
Even harder to think when you'd rather just drink  
And avoid all the mentions of those you once knew  
But then those thoughts creep in still  
And your soul will never heal and  
Who would I live for?  
Who would I die for?  
For each of them I'd kill

Oh, oh, I'm fighting, and we'll never give up 'til we die  
Oh, I'm fighting, and we'll never give up 'til we die  
Never give up 'til we die

We are facing too much  
We are facing too much  
We are facing too much  
We are facing too much  
(Help me)  
We are facing too much (We are facing too much)  
We are facing too much (Help me)  
We are facing too much (We are facing too much)  
We are facing too much

Oh, oh, I'm fighting, and we'll never give up 'til we die  
Oh, I'm fighting, and we'll never give up  
Never give up 'til we die

Oh, oh, I'm fighting, and we'll never give up 'til we die  
Oh, I'm fighting, and we'll never give up 'til we

We are facing too much  
Help me  
We are facing too much  
Help me

We are facing too much (We are facing too much)  
We are facing too much (Help me)  
We are facing too much (We are facing too much)  
We are facing too much  
Help me

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	268. Car Radio

**AN- From PandorasBox, this one is Dean in the first episode of S4 before he even meets back up with Bobby. I was a bit nervous when I first heard this song, but I really think it turned out well with some passages in particular standing out to me.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Car Radio by Twenty One Pilots or Supernatural.***

Six feet under, I awake  
My lungs they fill and then deflate  
They fill with fire  
There burns desire  
Down there acquired  
But I'm okay

I have these thoughts  
So often I ought  
To think on a lot  
The pain that I've wrought  
Because when I sold  
That demon my soul  
I lived and I breathed the violence

All my quiet is violent  
I find it hard to hide it  
My pride is no longer inside  
I felt it leave  
With every scream  
Reminding me that  
Who I hurt was not a dream  
I hate this life that I'm living  
There's no hiding for me  
I'm forced to deal with what I feel  
There is no distraction to mask what is real  
And I know I'll never heal

I have these thoughts  
So often I ought  
To think on a lot  
The pain that I've wrought  
Because when I sold  
That demon my soul  
I lived and I breathed the violence

I ponder of something terrifying  
'Cause now there is nothing to hide behind  
I find over the course of eternal existence  
One thing consists of consistence  
And it's that I'm battling fear  
Oh dear, I can't face it, don't care if I'm here  
Oh my  
Too deep  
Please stop thinking  
I liked it better when I could find hope

There's nothing I can do  
But of the options now there are only two  
And from the two things that I choose to do  
Try to win  
Or just go lose  
My faith don't go deep  
I'll never myself please because  
Faith is to give not take  
And to have some faith is for me to hope  
And for me to hope is to be alive  
And I will try with every lie  
To get across that I am dying  
On the inside and I just cannot think

I have these thoughts  
So often I ought  
To think on a lot  
The pain that I've wrought  
Because when I sold  
That demon my soul  
I lived and I breathed the violence

I lived and I breathed the violence**  
**I lived and I breathed the violence**  
**I lived and I breathed

I lived and I breathed the violence**  
**I lived and I breathed the violence**  
**I lived and I breathed the violence**  
**I lived and I breathed

Six feet under, I awake  
My lungs they fill and then deflate  
They fill with fire  
There burns desire  
Down there acquired  
But I'm okay

I have these thoughts  
So often I ought  
To think on a lot  
The pain that I've wrought  
Because when I sold  
That demon my soul  
I lived and I breathed the violence

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	269. Goner

**AN- From PandorasBox, this one is Dean in S10 worried about losing control to the Mark of Cain thinking that there will be no coming back from it the second time.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Goner by Twenty One Pilots or Supernatural.***

I'm a goner, not long until my death  
I'm a goner, not long until my death  
I want to save you from me  
I want to save you from me

I'm a goner, not long until my death  
I'm a goner, not long until my death  
I want to save you from me  
I want to save you from me

I am weak and beaten down  
This time I will not come around  
And you will lose what's left of me  
I can't control this burning need

I've got two faces, one will be all I've got  
I've got two faces, one will be all I've got  
And my control is slipping now  
And my control is slipping now

I am weak and beaten down  
This time I will not come around  
And you will lose what's left of me  
I can't control this burning need

I am weak and beaten down  
This time I will not come around  
And you will lose what's left of me  
I can't control this burning need

So just let me go  
So just let me go  
So just let me go  
So just let me go

So just let me  
So just let me

(Ah, yeah)

I'm a goner, not long until my death  
I'm a goner, not long until my death  
I want to save you from me  
I want to save you from me

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	270. Misery

**AN- 6813: You're very welcome. The link didn't turn out right. this site removes links. you're better off just telling me exactly how to find it myself.**

**From TheImpalaLover, this one is a frustrated Destiel fan watching the show. As it was pointed out to me, this could also be a frustrated, Destiel shipping, slightly meta Sam as well, so you can read it as whichever you prefer.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Misery by Maroon 5 or Supernatural.***

Oh yeah  
Oh yeah

So scared of breaking it  
That you won't let it bend  
And you both insist that he is  
"Nothing but a friend"  
I know your bond is so much deeper than it seems  
You'd rather leave it there  
I'd rather you trust me  
Admit you see  
It will set you free (oh yeah)

I am in misery  
There ain't nothing else that can comfort me (oh yeah)  
Why won't you kiss for me?  
The tension is slowly killing me (oh yeah)

Guys, you really got it bad  
You really got it bad  
You know why he came back  
You know why he came back

You still refer to him  
As "buddy" every time  
Despite what I can see  
You do your best to hide  
You'd be surprised, I'm sure  
If you just let him know  
I'm so sick of queerbaiting  
Inside this goddamn show  
Admit you see  
It will set you free

I am in misery  
There ain't nothing else that can comfort me (oh yeah)  
Why won't you kiss for me?  
The tension is slowly killing me (oh yeah)

Guys, you really got it bad  
You really got it bad  
You know why he came back  
You know why he came back

He says his faith in shaken  
But I think you're mistaken  
It's simply moved and now to him you are the one  
Watching this I'm confused  
It's obvious, you two  
It's getting to the point where I am just so done

Why do you do what you do to me, yeah?  
Why won't you kiss for me, kiss for me, yeah?  
Why do you do what you do to me, yeah?  
Why won't you answer me, answer me, yeah?

I am in misery  
There ain't nothing else that can comfort me (oh yeah)  
Why won't you kiss for me?  
The tension is slowly killing me (oh yeah)

Guys, you really got it bad  
You really got it bad  
You know why he came back  
You know why he came back

Guys, you really got it bad  
You really got it bad  
You know why he came back  
You know why he came back

Guys, you really got it bad  
You really got it bad  
You know why he came back  
You know why he came back

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	271. Migraine

**AN-That episode was amazing. I swear, there are no words for Misha's acting. I could've sworn that that was Mark Pellegrino in a Misha Collins outfit. Simply phenomenal. Also, the deaf character is absolutely perfect and I want more of her now. Mildred was hilarious. Just generally a funny and well-written episode. Side note: was I the only Destiel fan who could only think of Cas when Mildred made that comment about wanting someone? I can't be the only one. **

**From PandorasBox, this one is Sam dealing with Hallucifer. I've said it before, but I feel it's worth mentioning again: rap and rap-like sections in songs are not my strong-suit. I do my best, but I simply have trouble doing justice to the irregular rhythms and complex rhyme structures of those sections. I hope I've managed to match this at least near to the original.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Migraine by Twenty One Pilots or Supernatural.***

I am the only one I know  
Waging a war behind my face and above my throat  
Inside I scream but I'm alone

I-I-I-I've got a migraine and my pain will stay around for all my days  
The angel, he stays and he stays there always  
I'm losing count of days, all the days he has kept me awake  
I used to have a way to make him leave me  
But it's gone and soon they will all grieve me  
Without sleep you'll go eleven days before you're dead  
Sometime death seems better than the angel in my head  
Let it be said what his presence represents  
It's from my time inside his cage, I just remembered after I missed an age  
And now I'm back it's enough to disorient, I'm represented best by my depressing  
Thoughts, you could say that I'm in shock, I sit and just watch the clock  
He will not let me sleep, I guess I'll sleep when I am dead  
And sometimes death seems better than the angel in my head

I am the only one I know  
Waging a war behind my face and above my throat  
Inside I scream but I'm alone  
But I can't stop him with the scar now  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

I am not fine as I seem, pardon  
Me for yelling, I'm telling you life hardens  
He is there growing in my psyche with a different me  
A man who's a beast walking around as me  
It came back after all the trauma made me forget  
But now it's distorted, what happened there was horrid  
And how there was a wall that held back contents  
That make Pandora's Box's contents look nonviolent  
Behind my eyelids are islands of violence  
My mind's breaking, but I deserve because of what I  
Did, when I was soulless I acted like a tyrant  
I did so much bad, I do not deserve silence  
And he may just beat me with how much pain I'm in  
And I know that I can fight or I can Lucifer win  
I begin to look into what weapons I can find  
'Cause sometimes to stay alive you gotta kill your mind

I am the only one I know  
Waging a war behind my face and above my throat  
Inside I scream but I'm alone  
But I can't stop him with the scar now  
Ah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Oh, oh  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

And every day I stop and say that I won't break today  
From all the pain though I'm afraid  
This price must be paid alone  
And I just say that I will take it moment by moment  
Try to stay focused and know that  
Though it is bad I must atone

And every day I stop and say that I won't break today  
From all the pain though I'm afraid  
This price must be paid alone  
And I just say that I will take it moment by moment  
Try to stay focused and know that  
Though it is bad I must atone

I am the only one I know  
Waging a war behind my face and above my throat  
Inside I scream but I'm alone  
But I can't stop him with the scar now

Stop him with the scar  
Stop him with the s...

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	272. Snowship

**AN- As of today, I now have a lot more spare time than I have for the last few weeks, so I have more time to devote to these. I've noticed that prompts are slowing, and I want to make sure that you all know that prompts are welcomed. Don't worry about any backlog I might have. It isn't a problem with how I organize it, so let the prompts come!**

**In related news, the schedule recently passed April 27. That means that this is gonna pass a year. A full year. ****_Wow._**** Thank you so much to all of you. Keep those prompts coming!**

**6813: I've found it. It's on the schedule.**

**From CarverEdlundtheLast, this one is Dean after making the deal at the end of S2.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Snowship by Benjamin Francis Leftwich or Supernatural.***

I just needed Sam back didn't care about the how  
So then I got desperate and I made a solemn vow  
I did what I had to though they did reduce the time

I don't have long left to live but I think I'm done

When they do come looking for me, I'm not gonna run  
My heart shattered then when I watched Sammy die in my arms that night

I did what Father taught me to do young  
I did what Father taught me to do young

I made a deal with a demon, I gave up my soul  
And there is now a contract with my name in bold  
I only have just a year before I fall to the ground floor

But I saved my brother and that's all I need  
I can't live without Sammy, he'll be fine without me  
I lost all my will to live so long ago  
I just stay for him

I did what Father taught me to do young  
I did what Father taught me to do young

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	273. Caraphernelia

**AN- There was some sort of a glitch in the system yesterday, and the notification emails of yesterday's song didn't go out. It was posted, but it seems that no one received one. I don't know what happened, but it is there.**

**anon: Sorry it took me so long to get back to you. I most certainly can, and it will be.**

**From Guest, this one is Lisa trying to let go of Dean in S6.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Caraphernelia by Pierce the Veil or Supernatural.***

This time there ain't a thing that you can do that's gonna change that I'm right  
(It's time for you to get out)  
I cannot put you first when I'm in charge of my boy  
Since you've gone hunting we've been done and  
I know that you need your brother more than me  
And baby, honestly when you were grieving I thought you would break  
But now he's back and there is no way you can stop me  
This whole thing has become more than I can take

What if I can't forget you?  
Your name is burned there in my throat  
You need a partner that can match you  
There's no good with just living bits and pieces  
I cannot live this way with you off all the time with your bro

I know that you are not heartless  
I know that you are just the opposite of selfish  
But you prefer a life where you kill things  
Leaving me, of you I'm seeing less and less  
And when you do come it's only adding to all my stress

What if I can't forget you?  
Your name is burned there in my throat  
You need a partner that can match you  
There's no good with just living bits and pieces  
I cannot live this way with you off all the time with your bro

So don't come back to me  
I know now that you'll cause me problems and you'll lead me to bleed

So, baby, what if I can't forget you?  
(What if I can't forget you?)  
You're never here, I don't need just a shadow of a man

You just go, oh no  
You want to go anyway

So, what if I can't forget you?  
Your name is burned there in my throat  
You need a partner that can match you  
There's no good with just living bits and pieces  
You know I really don't want to

What if I can't forget you?  
Your name is burned there in my throat  
You need a partner that can match you  
There's no good with just living bits and pieces  
I cannot live this way with you off all the time with your bro

So don't come back to me  
I know now that you'll cause me problems and you'll lead me to bleed  
So, baby, what if I can't forget you?  
(What if I can't forget you?)  
I think we're better off alone

There's no good with just living bits and pieces  
There's no good with just, there's no good with just  
There's no good with just living bits and pieces  
Oh

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**Of course, as we know, she was more than able to forget him in the end. (That's basically the only reason I left that line the way it was.)**

**-Wiznerd**


	274. In the Beginning, Darkness

**AN- From CarverEdlundtheLast, this one is a sort of history of the Darkness leading up to the S10 finale.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own In the Beginning, Darkness by Manfred Mann's Earth Band or Supernatural.***

Darkness, darkness  
Darkness in the beginning  
But then light trapped the night  
Started everything living  
Lightning striking  
Every life brought from light  
All forgot who is missing

She is trapped  
She is trapped

Silence  
Silence in the beginning  
Mark of Cain, she remains  
Stuck and she's not forgiving  
Hear that roaring?  
With those words, something stirred  
Sending everything spinning

She was trapped  
She was trapped

Darkness, darkness  
Darkness in the beginning  
But then light trapped the night  
Started everything living  
Lightning striking  
Every life brought from light  
All forgot who as missing

She is out  
She is out

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	275. Bring Me to Life

**AN- So, the Chapter 272 email apparently finally decided to show up earlier today. It was just a little bit late.**

**6813: Who's the artist?**

**From Tamashi Horo, this one is Soulless Sam when he's still sort of on board with the idea of getting his soul back saying what he knows Dean wants to hear.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Bring Me to Life by Evanescence or Supernatural.***

I know you recognize the difference from before  
You can see down into my core where I've become so numb  
Without a soul my heart has become dark and cold  
We must save me from there and lead it back home

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
In the cage so save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Make me once more one  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the monster I've become

Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Give it to me and let me heal  
Bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
In the cage so save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Make me once more one  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the monster I've become

Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life

Frozen inside without my soul  
I have been told, brother  
Turns out I am alive yet somehow dead

All this time I can't believe you couldn't see  
But you just loved to see me so you did believe  
It's been down there a thousand years it seems  
It has opened my eyes to everything  
I now have thoughts I wouldn't have with my old soul  
What you want to hear  
Is what I'll say once more  
Bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
In the cage so save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Make me once more one  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the monster I've become

Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	276. Stalker Girl

**AN- 6813: Great. I'll get it on the schedule**

**This one is Sam about Becky. I haven't done any Becky before, so this one was very fun to write.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Stalker Girl by The Arrogant Worms or Supernatural.***

Though I hate this life I though it still was pretty cool  
We'd save those people and hunt down ghosts and ghouls  
Moving from place to place  
Checking the papers for a new case  
But looking back I should have stayed in school

Life out on the road can be dangerous you see  
Possession and angry Bobby  
Are not nearly as scary  
As that girl who loves those damn books  
She gives me chills with those weird looks  
The stalker girl is scaring the hell out of me

She's my creepy stalker girl  
I'm the centre of her wacked out, crazy, and delusional world  
She'd follow me anywhere  
I think she has a bag with some bits of my hair  
Just go away you creepy stalker girl

She says I touch her in a very special way  
But I am not a character; why don't I have a say?  
And she spelled me into her bed  
And the memory now it fills me with dread  
Dean freed me from that, but I won't be okay

She's my creepy stalker girl  
I'm the centre of her wacked out, crazy, and delusional world  
She'd follow me anywhere  
I think she has a bag with some bits of my hair  
Just go away you creepy stalker girl

You tricked us to that convention, and traumatized us both  
Though we're glad that we were there so we could stop that ghost  
And you think you understand  
How we have lived though it was second hand  
So don't you try and empathize with our oath  
You creepy stalker girl, you creepy stalker girl, you creepy stalker girl

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	277. Exodus '04

**AN- Guest: Sorry I'm a day late on getting back to you on this, but it's on the schedule. Thanks for the prompt!**

**From 1997, this one is Sam leaving for Stanford pre-series.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Exodus '04 by Utada Hikaru or Supernatural.***

Leaving will be like heaven  
Leaving dad to begin  
A new life, that one I hated, uncompensated  
I couldn't leave for fear of punches  
Now I am ready

Daddy will be mad that I'm leaving  
He says that he will not let me  
Brother don't you worry about me  
This is my choice now

Though you don't want for me to go  
And you were there when times were low  
I'll say goodbye to the life I know  
This is my time to live my way

It's been just us since long ago  
And we grew up to just follow  
I'll say goodbye to the world I know  
This is my time to live my way

My view is changing  
Our story teaches something  
I know I could be mistaken, but my heart has spoken  
I cannot redirect my feelings  
My life has started

Daddy will be mad that I'm leaving  
He says that he will not let me  
Brother don't you worry about me  
This is my choice now

Though you don't want for me to go  
And you were there when times were low  
I'll say goodbye to the life I know  
This is my time to live my way

It's been just us since long ago  
And we grew up to just follow  
I'll say goodbye to the world I know  
This is my time to live my way

I am living in a battle never ending  
And you have always known, don't want to be around  
Been there for me with a caring that's unending  
But brother, please know, this time I will let you down

Though you don't want for me to go  
And you were there when times were low  
I'll say goodbye to the life I know  
This is my time to live my way

It's been just us since long ago  
And we grew up to just follow  
I'll say goodbye to the world I know  
This is my time to live my way

It's been just us since long ago  
And we grew up to just follow  
I'll say goodbye to the world I know  
This is my time to live my way

It's been just us since long ago  
And we grew up to just follow  
I'll say goodbye to the world I know  
This is my time to live my way

Been just us since long ago  
And we grew up to just follow

Been just us since long ago  
And we grew up to just follow

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	278. Come Back to Me

**AN- Just a warning, my computer has been really flakey recently. All my songs are on it, so you can probably see the problem. I'm not at risk of losing anything as it stands, but there is a slight possibility that there will be a day where I have to upload an apology from my phone because my computer has decided that turning on is an optional function. This will not stop me, and should it happen I will post everything I owe you the moment I get it running again. It's fine for the time being, but I figured that I should give you a heads up in case that's what I'm forced to do. It's getting fixed soon, though, so all will be well in not too long.**

**From 1997, this one is Dean in Purgatory looking for Cas.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Come Back to Me by Utada Hikaru or Supernatural.***

One more day comes to a close  
And a coldness runs through my soul  
And the night falls, oh the night falls  
I don't want to be alone

I wish that I could just erase all my bad memories  
Because the flashbacks, oh the flashbacks  
Won't leave me alone

Cas, please come back to me  
You are all that I need  
Won't you come back to me?  
And we'll find a way to get back home at last

Won't you come back to me? (come back)  
You are everything I need (come back)  
Won't you come back to me? (come back)  
Cas, why did you leave me there? (come back)  
Won't you come back to me? (come back)  
You are everything I need (come back)  
Won' t you come back to me? (come back)  
Why did you leave me there? (did you leave me there)

Every day I'm searching for you  
I don't want to be alone  
But here comes this  
And here comes that  
Won't leave me alone

I hope that you can listen, that you are alive out there  
Here it's getting bad  
Here it's getting bad  
But I'm better at this now

I'm feeling defeated  
Don't know why I do it  
Maybe I should end it  
Nothing I can do or say can change the past

Won't you come back to me? (come back)  
You are everything I need (come back)  
Won't you come back to me? (come back)  
Cas, why did you leave me there? (come back)  
Won't you come back to me? (come back)  
You are everything I need (come back)  
Won' t you come back to me? (come back)  
Why did you leave me there? (did you leave me there)

Everything we ever did  
Fighting side by side each day  
What has changed, 'cause I see  
You were always there for me  
What out there could make you flee, make you abandon me  
Please Cas, won't you just come tell me

I just wanna set us free  
I have heard a rumour, but  
I will not without you leave  
You are my priority  
Sometimes I think I should grieve  
What more reason could there be?  
Please Cas, won't you just come tell me

Please Cas, won't you just come tell me

Won't you come back to me?**  
**Won't you come back to me?

Won't you come back to me? (come back)  
You are everything I need (come back)  
Won't you come back to me? (come back)  
Cas, why did you leave me there? (come back)  
Won't you come back to me? (come back)  
You are everything I need (come back)  
Won' t you come back to me? (come back)  
Why did you leave me there? (did you leave me there)

Won't you come back to me? (come back)  
You are everything I need (come back)  
Won't you come back to me? (come back)  
Cas, why did you leave me there? (come back)  
Won't you come back to me? (come back)  
You are everything I need (come back)  
Won' t you come back to me? (come back)  
Why did you leave me there? (did you leave me there)

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	279. Devil Inside

**AN- From 1997, this one is another of my dual meaning songs. It is at the same time Lucifer and Sam rebelling from their respective fathers.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Devil Inside by Utada Hikaru or Supernatural.***

Everybody wants me to be their angel  
Everybody thinks I should just be grateful  
But inside I burn  
But inside I burn  
But inside I burn  
But inside I burn

Maybe there's a devil (or something like it) inside  
Maybe there's a devil (or something like it) inside of me  
Devil (or something like it) inside  
Maybe there's a devil emerging from deep inside me  
Devil inside of me  
Jealous angel deep inside me

You don't know 'cause you assume I'll do what you say  
But I think I will rebel and I'll go my own way  
My big brother will learn  
Big brother will learn  
My big brother will learn  
My big brother will learn

Maybe there's a devil (or something like it) inside  
Maybe there's a devil (or something like it) inside of me  
Devil (or something like it) inside  
Maybe there's a devil emerging from deep inside me  
Devil inside of me  
Jealous angel deep inside me

Time to overturn  
This is how I burn

Maybe there's a devil (or something like it) inside  
Maybe there's a devil (or something like it) inside of me  
Devil (or something like it) inside  
Maybe there's a devil emerging from deep inside me  
Devil inside of me  
Jealous angel deep inside me

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	280. Fly Me to the Moon (In Other Words)

**AN- I may have just spent the last three hours on my Webkinz account from 2006. I'm torn between not regretting it one bit and questioning what I am doing with my life.**

**From 1997, this one is Destiel from Dean's perspective, making fun of how they can't say emotional things directly.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Fly Me to the Moon (In Other Words) by Utada Hikaru or Supernatural.***

We don't often use certain words  
Though they're a simple thing  
And we find it difficult  
To just say what we think

So to get across in my praying  
After I have stumbled so long  
To be sure that you get what I'm saying  
I'll translate as I go along

You are my family  
That thing which I hold above all  
I would die for you so many times  
For you I'd gladly fall  
In other words: hold my hand?  
In other words: will you kiss me?

Buddy, I need you  
I know that I've said that before  
But I don't think you understood just how much they meant more  
In other words: I can't say  
In other words: I love you

In other words: I can't say  
In other words: I love you

'Cause you are my family, yeah

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	281. Ticket 4 Two

**AN- From 1997, this one is Sam at the end of S8 when they're watching the angels falling.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Ticket 4 Two by Utada Hikaru or Supernatural.***

Trials for Hell, we didn't finish one  
We did things that no one's ever done before  
What for?  
If I did what's right  
I would die  
We stopped them short tonight

You ran in looking scared for me  
And tried to make me see  
Say there's nothing  
You'd put in front of me

As we stagger to the open  
We look up and can't ignore  
The angels falling from the sky  
Falling stars go by

Trials for Hell, we didn't finish one  
We did things that no one's ever done before  
What for?  
If I did what's right  
I would die  
We stopped them short tonight

Trials for Hell, we didn't finish one  
We did things that no one's ever done before  
What for?  
If I did what's right  
I would die  
We stopped them short tonight

We just walked out, leaving Crowley  
But we know we're never free  
I have you right next to me

As we stagger to the open  
We look up and can't ignore  
The angels falling from the sky  
Falling stars go by

Trials for Hell, we didn't finish one  
We did things that no one's ever done before  
What for?  
If I did what's right  
I would die  
We stopped them short tonight

Trials for Hell, we didn't finish one  
We did things that no one's ever done before  
What for?  
If I did what's right  
I would die  
We stopped them short tonight

They fall tonight... [x8]

It will be  
You and me... [x4]

We know that we both see  
How the try affected me  
Oh, brother  
You hold me in your arms tonight  
Feeling broken, done and sore  
We look up and can't ignore  
The angels falling from the sky  
Falling stars go by

Trials for Hell, we didn't finish one  
We did things that no one's ever done before  
What for?  
If I did what's right  
I would die  
We stopped them short tonight

Trials for Hell, we didn't finish one  
We did things that no one's ever done before  
What for?  
If I did what's right  
I would die  
We stopped them short tonight

They fall tonight... [x8]

Trials for Hell, we didn't finish one  
We did things that no one's ever done before  
What for?  
If I did what's right  
I would die  
We stopped them short tonight

They fall tonight... [x8]

Trials for Hell, we didn't finish one  
We did things that no one's ever done before  
What for?

They fall tonight... [x4]

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	282. Beer For My Horses

**AN- 1997: Glad you like them! Good timing.**

**From Viper's Little Devil, this one is Sam and Dean around S3 before the whole idea of "some non-humans are good too" really set in. This one makes me snicker. Especially the first verse.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Beer For My Horses by Toby Keith or Supernatural.***

Well a man come on the 6 o'clock news  
Said Winchesters were killed, Winchesters paid their dues  
Winchesters blew up a building  
Winchesters and their car  
Winchesters got away  
Catch them before they get too far, yeah  
They're already too far

Our father raised us brothers to fight evil ones  
And make monsters answer for the wicked that they done  
We travel 'round the country finding things on sprees  
Hunt down all of those bad boys, we save so many lives  
Though most of them never see that

We are part of a group who all live to find  
The things that go bump in the dark  
That most put out of their mind  
When the smoke all settles we'll sing a victory tune  
And we'll hit the road to find one more and soon  
We'll raise up our glasses against evil forces  
And we'll kill all those we find, always remorseless

There are too may demons doing dirty deeds  
There is so much to take down, there are so many leads  
So many times we've saved a life burning one that's in the ground  
We know we killed their maker, and we will put them down  
You can bet we'll put them down, 'cause

We are part of a group who all live to find  
The things that go bump in the dark  
That most put out of their mind  
When the smoke all settles we'll sing a victory tune  
And we'll hit the road to find one more and soon  
We'll raise up our glasses against evil forces  
And we'll kill all those we find, always remorseless  
Kill all those we find, always remorseless

We are part of a group who all live to find  
The things that go bump in the dark  
That most put out of their mind  
When the smoke all settles we'll sing a victory tune  
And we'll hit the road to find one more and soon  
We'll raise up our glasses against evil forces  
And we'll kill all those we find, always remorseless  
And we'll kill all those we find, always remorseless

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	283. The Fighter

**AN- kelly: Cool. Your friend is free to request whatever she likes. Your list is slated to begin on Feb 20, by the way. Hope you like what I'm doing with them.**

**From Viper's Little Devil, this one is Dean in S5.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own The Fighter by Gym Class Heroes or Supernatural.***

Yeah!

Just wakin' up in the morning  
And the beat well  
Quite honest with ya,  
I ain't ever sleep well  
Ya ever feel like your whole damn life's been derailed?  
That's when you press on, not bail

It seems everybody's just waitin' to see me fail  
They're right, but I won't stop, even from jail  
Some think I do it for the females  
But they can only see the details

I will do it for my bro, fighting the whole world head on  
Every time I fail I know it's 'cause I was not strong  
I'll be in your corner for you, Sammy, 'til the end  
It's how dad taught me, to make sure you're happy

Until the demons are all in Hell  
Until both your eyes start to swell  
Until we've saved our home  
What we gonna do, ya'll?

Give 'em hell, turn their heads  
Gonna live life 'til we're dead  
Give me scars, give me pain  
Then they'll say to me, say to me, say to me  
There goes a fighter, there goes a fighter  
Here comes a fighter  
That's what they'll say to me, say to me  
Say to me, this one's a fighter

And if I can still be around  
I will always fight so you won't have your head down  
Finding hunts we drove through town after town  
Hailing from rock bottom, loserville, nothing town

Textbook version of the kid going nowhere fast  
And now I'm yelling "Kiss my ass"  
And now we carry on the business that once was dad's  
And we try to ignore how much we really have it bad

Until the demons are all in Hell  
Until both your eyes start to swell  
Until we've saved our home  
What we gonna do, ya'll?

Give 'em hell, turn their heads  
Gonna live life 'til we're dead  
Give me scars, give me pain  
Then they'll say to me, say to me, say to me  
There goes a fighter, there goes a fighter  
Here comes a fighter  
That's what they'll say to me, say to me  
Say to me, this one's a fighter

And we'll never put our hands up**  
**What we gonna do, ya'll?

If you fall, pick yourself up off the floor (get up)  
And though we both can take no more  
We remember what we're here for  
And we know we will damn sure

Give 'em hell, turn their heads  
Gonna live life 'til we're dead  
Give me scars, give me pain  
Then they'll say to me, say to me, say to me  
There goes a fighter, there goes a fighter  
Here comes a fighter  
That's what they'll say to me, say to me  
Say to me, this one's a fighter

Until the demons are all in Hell  
Until both your eyes start to swell  
Until we've saved our home  
What we gonna do, Sam?

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	284. Here's To Us

**AN- From Viper's Little Devil, this one is Charlie in S10 looking down from heaven directly after her death. This is my first Charlie (barring the Regret Special), so it was a lot of fun to write.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Here's To Us by Halestorm or Supernatural.***

I am watching you both now  
And I wish I could stick around  
But I died tonight, oh yeah  
I don't want to be left out  
I didn't want  
To go down  
But I died tonight, oh yeah

Here's to us  
Here's to love  
All the times  
That we fucked up  
Here's to me  
And my last  
'Cause that final day  
It kicked my ass  
So go give 'em hell  
I wish both of you well  
Here's to us  
Here's to us

Stuck it out this far together  
My whole life through the shredder  
Can't say things will get better  
'Cause everything can change like that  
And suddenly the day's my last  
'Cause nothing lasts forever

Here's to us  
Here's to love  
All the times  
That we messed up  
Here's to me  
And my last  
'Cause my final night  
It kicked my ass  
When they give you hell  
Tell 'em go fuck themselves  
Here's to us  
Here's to us

Here's to lives that we missed  
And to all we left pissed  
To the biggest mistakes  
That we can't make okay  
To giving my life  
To save my brother  
Do your best to make them pay

Here's to us  
Here's to love  
All the times  
That we fucked up  
Here's to me  
And my last  
'Cause that final day  
It kicked my ass  
So go give 'em hell  
I wish both of you well

Here's to us  
Here's to love  
All the times  
That we messed up  
Here's to me  
And my last  
'Cause my final night  
It kicked my ass  
When they give you hell  
Tell 'em go fuck themselves  
(Go fuck themselves)  
Here's to us  
Here's to us  
Here's to us  
Here's to us

Here's to us  
Here's to love  
Here's to us (I wish both of you well)  
Here's to us  
Here's to love  
Here's to us

Here's to us

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	285. Emperor's New Clothes

**AN- That episode was great. There was something about it that had a distinct Season 5 feel to it. It was really enjoyable. That promo, though... I have no idea WHAT is going on, but I know that next week cannot come soon enough.**

**From Crowley'sMooseSquirrel'sAngel, this one is Crowley taking over Hell after S5.**

**Oh, and I really like this song. The music video is fantastic.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Emperor's New Clothes by Panic! at the Disco or Supernatural.***

(Finders keepers, losers weepers)

Welcome to the end of eras  
Lucifer is gone for life  
It's my time to take the power  
Step right back and watch me rise  
If it's in Hell, of Hell  
It now is mine  
Dynasty decapitated  
I'm taking over, you can't fight

And if you don't know now you know

I'm taking my new crown  
I am the one they hated  
I see what's mine and take it  
(Finders keepers, losers weepers)  
Oh yeah  
The crown...  
So close I can taste it  
I see what's mine and take it  
(Finders keepers, losers weepers)  
Oh yeah

Sycophants and velvet sofas  
Lavish housing, vintage wine  
I am so much more than crossroads  
I stepped up to take my prize  
If it's in Hell, of Hell  
It now is mine  
Heroes always get remembered  
But you know legends never die

And if you don't know now you know

I'm taking my new crown  
I am the one they hated  
I see what's mine and take it  
(Finders keepers, losers weepers)  
Oh yeah  
The crown...  
So close I can taste it  
I see what's mine and take it  
(Finders keepers, losers weepers)  
Oh yeah

Mortal kings are ruling castles  
But down here this realm I run  
Liars, cheaters, rapists, beaters  
They come here and we have fun

Oh yeah  
(Finders keepers, losers weepers)  
I'm taking my my, taking my my new crown  
I am the one they hated  
I see what's mine and take it  
(Finders keepers, losers weepers)  
Oh yeah  
The crown...  
So close I can taste it  
I see what's mine and take it  
(Finders keepers, losers weepers)  
Oh yeah

(Finders keepers, losers weepers)  
(Finders keepers, losers weepers)

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	286. The Farthest Star

**AN- kelly: Thanks! The way the schedule works is actually a first come-first serve model, so when I get a prompt it goes on the schedule with a corresponding day. Your prompts all got put on as one big block, so that's how they're going up. When I can PM someone, I generally tell them the day they can expect the song, so I won't be shifting your songs around in the interest of keeping those given dates as stable as possible. The thought it appreciated, though!**

**From PT, this one is Sam and Dean in S5.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own The Farthest Star by VNV Nation or Supernatural.***

The will to deny clouds the mind  
Consumes the senses, veils the signs  
But we of few can recognize  
The threat that faces us this time  
Enduring notions, new found promise  
That the end will never come

We live in times when all seems lost  
And as we fight we will look back  
Upon ourselves and on our failings

Fight for your life even harder still  
Erase your doubts as you stand up for everything

We possess the power  
We watch it start to fall apart  
To make a shift  
To change the world  
To stop them where they are  
If we should let them in  
If fear should win our hearts  
If we go to them and say yes  
We cannot stop them right where they are

Wide awake in a world that sleeps  
Enduring thoughts, enduring scenes  
The knowledge of what is yet to come  
In a time when all seems lost  
In our fight to save the world  
We'll do our best to keep free will free

We possess the power  
We watch it start to fall apart  
To make a shift  
To change the world  
To stop them where they are  
If we should let them in  
If fear should win our hearts  
If we go to them and say yes  
We cannot stop them right where they are

If we fall and break  
There's nothing in the world that can make  
It whole  
Again

We possess the power  
We watch it start to fall apart  
To make a shift  
To change the world  
To stop them where they are  
If we should let them in  
If fear should win our hearts  
If we go to them and say yes  
We cannot stop them right where they are

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	287. Habits of My Heart

**AN- From prettylittlehead22, this one is Sam fairly soon after S3 when he's still on the fence about trusting Ruby.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Habits of My Heart by Jaymes Young or Supernatural.***

I can't say no  
It's ripping me apart

In a dark room in cold sheets  
I can't feel a damn thing  
I lost myself  
With my brother  
Your blood it seems to cloud my head  
You know I'd rather be alone  
But then you show up at my home

Oh, you crawl into my heart  
I can't say no  
It's ripping me apart  
You get too close  
You make it hard to let you go

Yeah  
I'm finding that I need that  
When you give me blood I need so bad  
You're confident, I'll give you that  
I don't want what you sell, but I need as well  
'Cause I'd rather be alone  
But you show up with what you know

Oh, you crawl into my heart  
I can't say no  
It's ripping me apart  
You get too close  
You make it hard to let you go

Oh, you crawl into my heart  
I can't say no  
It's ripping me apart  
You get too close  
You make it hard to let you go

I can't say no  
It's ripping me apart  
You get too close

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	288. The Light Behind Your Eyes

**AN- I got it working! We're good for now, but be warned that this happening again is a distinct possibility until I get it replaced. I'm getting a new computer soon, but until then I may run into the same issue. If that should happen, I'll post a notification from my phone like I did yesterday so that I don't leave you all hanging. Enjoy yesterday's song! I'll put up today's in a few minutes.**

**From Crowley'sMooseSquirrel'sAngel, this one is Dean to Sam at the end of S10 when he is still planning on killing Sam. **

***Disclaimer: I do not own The Light Behind Your Eyes by My Chemical Romance or Supernatural.***

We have lost all our friends  
Every one of them met tragic ends  
With every passing day  
I'd be lying if I didn't say  
That I miss them all tonight  
Oh, if they'd only known we'd end this way

I wish this wasn't what is right  
If I could I'd just leave  
Never have to end the light behind your eyes  
One day I'll lose this fight  
And fall into the dark  
I'll remember you who made my old life bright

This isn't what we planned  
Time - the end of us, you understand  
We'll say goodbye today  
And I'm sorry how it ends this way  
As I watch you kneel and cry  
You know inside what I want to say

I wish this wasn't what is right  
If I could I'd just leave  
Never have to end the light behind your eyes  
One day I'll lose this fight  
And fall into the dark  
I'll remember you who made my old life bright

The light behind your eyes  
The light behind your

Can't do this any longer and  
I can't be stronger when you're gone  
When I'm here no longer  
I must be stronger and

I wish this wasn't what is right  
If I could I'd just leave  
Never have to end the light behind your eyes  
One day I'll lose this fight  
And fall into the dark  
I'll remember you who made my old life bright

The light behind your eyes  
The light behind your eyes  
The light behind your eyes  
The light behind your eyes

The light behind your eyes  
The light behind your eyes  
The light behind your eyes  
The light behind your eyes  
The light behind your eyes  
The light behind your eyes

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	289. GirlsGirlsBoys

**AN- I went to go see Deadpool yesterday. It was amazing, and I highly recommend it to anyone who is interested in that sort of thing. Just a warning, though, it does earn its R (or whatever the local equivalent is for you) rating. If that's not your cup of tea, it's not the film for you.**

**From Crowley'sMooseSquirrel'sAngel, this one is Sam to Dean about Dean's bisexuality and feelings for Cas. I personally really like the idea of Sam being just completely ****_done_**** with the denial, and it surfaced quite a bit when writing this.**

**Just a side note: if this isn't your kind of thing, that's perfectly fine. Even if you don't personally agree with the ideas driving it, I hope you can appreciate it for what it is separate of any connotations you may disagree with.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Girls/Girls/Boys by Panic at the Disco or Supernatural.***

So, when will I hear you've got a boyfriend?  
You say you're better off alone  
But if you change your mind, you know what I think  
Yeah, if you change your mind, you don't have to hide it  
'Cause I wouldn't care if you got a boyfriend

And never did I think that you  
Would catch him when he fell for you, Dean  
Stop with random girls tonight and just give in

You like girls and boys (I am frustrated that it's unstated)  
You like girls and boys (I am frustrated that it's unstated)  
And never did I think that you  
Would catch him when he fell for you, Dean  
But you like girls and boys  
And love is not a choice

Think you've gotta save your reputation  
But we won't care if you make Cas your boyfriend  
So if you change your mind, you know what I think  
Yeah, if you change your mind, you don't have to hide it  
'Cause I don't care about your reputation

And never did I think that you  
Would catch him when he fell for you, Dean  
Stop with random girls tonight and just give in

You like girls and boys (I am frustrated that it's unstated)  
You like girls and boys (I am frustrated that it's unstated)  
And never did I think that you  
Would catch him when he fell for you, Dean  
But you like girls and boys  
And love is not a choice

I am just a brother trying to get someone from the closet  
Come on, Dean, it is fine, you do not have to lie

You like girls and boys (I am frustrated that it's unstated)**  
**You like girls and boys (I am frustrated that it's unstated)**  
**You like girls and boys (I am frustrated that it's unstated)  
You like girls and boys (I am frustrated that it's unstated)

And never did I think that you  
Would catch him when he fell for you, Dean  
But you like girls and boys  
And love is not a choice

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	290. Missing - Gabriel

**AN-We're reaching the 800th review (HOLY-), so I'll let you know that the reward for the 800th reviewer is in place. Whoever gives the 800th review gets something of their choosing. I'll just presume that anyone this far into the fic knows the drill by now.  
**

**GuessWho: Thanks! Regarding your prompt, may I direct you to Chapter 20?**

**kelly: That's fine. I don't mind them, and you're not the first or last to do something similar.**

**This one is Gabriel leaving heaven. I wrote this one for Sam and John a while back, and I thought it would work really well for this too, so I marked it down to write a second time.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Missing by Evanescence or Supernatural.***

Please, please forgive me  
But I won't be home again  
Maybe someday you'll look up  
And, barely pausing, you'll say to someone:  
"Isn't someone missing?"

You won't cry for my absence, I know  
You forgot me long ago  
Am I that unimportant?  
Am I so insignificant?  
Isn't someone missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?

Even though I love both of you  
I can't stay with you, not now  
Though I'd die to know you love me  
I'm all alone  
Isn't someone missing me?

Please, please forgive me  
But I won't be home again  
For now I must think for myself  
I breathe deep and cry out  
"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"

Even though I love both of you  
I can't stay with you, not now  
Though I'd die to know you love me  
I'm all alone  
Isn't someone missing me?

And when I leave, I'll leave  
Knowing you don't care  
And if I seek to escape from you  
You never will know where  
Isn't someone missing?  
Isn't someone...

Even though I love both of you  
I can't stay with you, not now  
Though I'd die to know you love me  
I'm all alone  
Isn't someone missing me?

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	291. Stitches

**AN- From TheImpalaLover, this one is Sam after S4 reflecting on how Ruby manipulated him.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Stitches by Shawn Mendes or Supernatural.***

I know that I've been hurt before  
But this is a way no one's left me sore  
Your words cut deeper than a knife  
Now there's no way I can get back my old life

Didn't notice I was going under  
But at least I could make it out alive  
I have quit calling you my lover  
You're gone

You made me feed until I can't breathe  
Shaking, falling onto my knees  
And now I know about your mission  
Should have had suspicion  
Tripping over myself  
Aching, begging you to come help  
And now I know about your mission  
Should have had suspicion

Just like a moth drawn to a flame  
Oh, you lured me in and managed then to gain  
My true and unrelenting trust  
Now I'm gonna reap what I sowed  
I can't ever pay what I owe

Didn't notice I was going under  
But at least I could make it out alive  
I have quit calling you my lover  
You're gone

You made me feed until I can't breathe  
Shaking, falling onto my knees  
And now I know about your mission  
Should have had suspicion  
Tripping over myself  
Aching, begging you to come help  
And now I know about your mission  
Should have had suspicion

Still hear what you said  
Gotta get you out of my head  
Still hear what you said  
Glad you wound up dead

Still hear what you said  
Gotta get you out of my head  
Still hear what you said  
Glad you wound up dead

Still hear what you said  
Gotta get you out of my head  
Still hear what you said  
Glad you wound up dead

Still hear what you said**  
**Gotta get you out of my head, get you out of my head

You made me feed until I can't breathe  
Shaking, falling onto my knees (falling on my knees)  
And now I know about your mission  
Should have had suspicion (I should have had suspicion)  
Tripping over myself  
Aching, begging you to come help (begging, "Ruby, please")  
And now I know about your mission  
Should have had suspicion

(And now I)  
Know about your mission  
Should have had suspicion  
(And now I)  
Know about your mission  
Should have had suspicion

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	292. Superman

**AN- That episode was ****_amazing_****. I swear, every second Misha is on screen is absolute GOLD. He's just brilliant. Also, regarding the teaser for next week's episode, was I the only one who saw that blatantly flirtation wink? Because oh my ****_god_**** I have no idea how to deal with it.**

**This one is Lisa in S6.**

**I don't know if I've mentioned it, but go listen to Mine by Taylor Swift. It is a Destiel college AU from Cas's point of view. It's so utterly perfect and anyone interested should definitely go check it out.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Superman by Taylor Swift or Supernatural.***

Tall, dark, and superman  
He packs rifles in his car boot and drives away  
To save the world or go to work  
It's the same thing to him  
He's got his brother's life, his father's ambition  
I wonder if he knows how much that I miss him  
I wonder if you'll ever stay?  
And you smile and say, "How are you?"  
I say, "Just fine"  
I always forget to tell you, I love you, I love you, forever

I watch Winchester drive away  
You've got a busy day today  
Go save the world, I'll be around  
I watch Winchester drive away  
Come back and maybe you will stay  
I'll be right here in this town  
When you come back down

Tall, dark and beautiful  
He's complicated, he's irrational  
I think of that day he came from away and saved the day, yeah  
Something in his bright green eyes has me sayin'  
He's not all bad like his reputation  
And I don't know how you can live this way  
And you leave, got places to be and I'll be okay  
I always forget to tell you, I love you, I love you and I wish you would stay

I watch Winchester drive away  
You've got a busy day today  
Go save the world, I'll be around  
I watch Winchester drive away  
Come back and maybe you will stay  
I'll be right here in this town  
When you come back down

And I watch you drive across the world  
And I hope you don't meet some other girl  
Don't forget, don't forget about me  
I'm far away, but I never let you go  
I'm still here and quiet 'bout what I know  
Don't forget, don't forget where I'll be  
Right here wishing the flowers were from you  
Wishing the card was from you  
Wishing the call was from you

'Cause I love you and I wish you would stay

I watch Winchester drive away  
You've got a busy day today  
Go save the world, I'll be around  
Forever and ever here  
I watch Winchester drive away  
I hope that one day you will stay  
I'll be right here in this town  
When you come back down

When you come back down

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	293. Don't Mess With Me

**AN- From Chikusa, this one is Lucifer as Cas at the beginning of the most recent episode. For future reference, this is right before Lucifer reveals himself to Sam and Dean.**

**You know the best part? I wrote this last week. I swear. All those little nods to yesterday's episode? I predicted those. I'm kinda shocked at how accurate I was.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Don't Mess With Me by Temposhark or Supernatural.***

How it all began  
If truth be told,  
I had a master plan  
Now I'll take the world  
I took 'em by surprise  
Worked my way uphill  
They fell for all my lies  
And I became invincible

No one can stop me  
For I am in control  
If you want me  
You better contact my people  
Now in Hell  
I am King  
Done with their endless worshiping  
I am back  
I'm Lucifer  
And this time they can never win  
So don't mess with me  
I'll take you down  
Don't mess with me

Love to watch you kneel  
Get on your hands and knees  
Yeah, I can make you squeal  
It's best to keep me pleased  
Imagine if you will  
Darkness is unlocked  
I've no time to kill  
So let's see how she'll be blocked

I've come  
It's been fun  
Little Cas is oh, so dear  
Something  
Tells me  
That this will bring those boys to tears

Now in Hell  
I am King  
Done with their endless worshiping  
I am back  
I'm Lucifer  
And this time they can never win  
So don't mess with me  
I'll take you down  
Don't mess with me

'Cause all your heads are gonna roll  
I've made your misery my goal  
So if you want survival  
Kneel on my arrival  
For this is how I take the world!

No one can stop me  
For I am in control  
If you want me  
You better contact my people  
Now in Hell  
I am King  
Done with their endless worshiping  
I am back  
I'm Lucifer  
And this time they can never win

So don't mess with me  
I'll take you down  
Don't mess with me  
I'll knock you down  
Don't mess with me  
I'll take you down  
Don't mess with me

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	294. Evil Angel

**AN- From Vulcanos, this one is Cas to Metatron at the end of S8 right after he has been cast down as a human.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Evil Angel by Breaking Benjamin or Supernatural.***

We worked together, birds of a feather  
Nothing but lies and crooked wings  
It's not the answer, spreading your cancer  
You used the faith inside me

No, don't  
Leave me to die here  
I may survive here  
Alone, I'll remember, remember

Give me my grace, evil angel  
Return my wings, evil angel

I'm a believer  
I want to help them  
Locking them in would make it end  
But your betrayal  
Means I have failed  
I thought I'd be a saviour

No, don't  
Leave me to die here  
I may survive here  
Alone, I'll remember, remember

Give me my grace, evil angel  
Return my wings, evil angel

Oh  
You're done with me evil angel  
Why can't I breathe, evil angel?

Give me my grace, evil angel  
Return my wings, evil angel

Oh  
You're done with me evil angel  
Why can't I breathe, evil angel?

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	295. Goodbye

**AN- destiel fangirl: I most certainly can. Incidentally, you got the 800th review. What is it you would like?**

**From kelly, this one is Dean accepting Sam's decision to leave hunting and go to Stanford.**

**To all of you, you are going to be noticing a bit of a pattern in the songs for a bit.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Goodbye by Air Supply or Supernatural.***

I can see the pain living in your eyes  
And I know how hard you try  
You deserve to have so much more  
I can feel your want and I sympathize  
And I'll never criticize your desire to leave this life

I don't want to let you down  
I don't want you to be gone  
I don't want to hold you back  
From where you do belong

For you I would gladly die  
Haven't you realized?  
I just can't watch you hurt anymore  
I would rather hurt myself  
Than to ever make you cry  
There's nothing left to say but goodbye

You deserve the chance at the kind of love  
I know I'm not worthy of  
Losing you is painful to me

I don't want to let you down  
I don't want you to be gone  
I don't want to hold you back  
From where you do belong

For you I would gladly die  
Haven't you realized?  
I just can't watch you hurt anymore  
I would rather hurt myself  
Than to ever make you cry  
There's nothing left to say but goodbye

For you I would gladly die  
Haven't you realized?  
I just can't watch you hurt anymore  
I would rather hurt myself  
Than to ever make you cry  
It is your time to fly  
Though it's gonna break me up  
There's no other way than to say goodbye

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	296. Just As I Am

**AN- I am lazy sue me: Thanks! Glad you like it.**

**kelly: You're very welcome. Hope you continue to enjoy them.**

**From kelly, this one is Sam to Dean in S2. The season is never explicitly stated or referenced, but the level of trust between them puts it in S2.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Just As I Am by Air Supply or Supernatural.***

I've had a lot of big dreams  
And I had some bad moves  
I know you could walk away  
But you never do

My world has fallen apart  
And we have been forced to grieve  
I know I'm hard to be around  
But you never leave

I'm terrified of who I am  
But you help me to stand

And you say you love me  
Just as I am  
You always treat me  
The best that you can  
You say you trust me, need me  
Love me, brother  
Just as I am, just as I am

Had our share of heartache  
And we have problems for sure  
When all the others turn away  
You love me more  
You love me more

I'm terrified of who I am  
But you help me to stand

And you say you love me  
Just as I am  
You always treat me  
The best that you can  
You say you trust me, need me  
Love me, brother  
Just as I am, just as I am

Don't want to fight forever  
Just keep my world together  
I'll be the best that I can be  
Brother, even though the world seems out for me

You say you love me  
Just as I am  
You always treat me  
The best that you can  
You say you trust me, need me  
Love me, brother  
Just as I am, just as I am

You say you love me  
Just as I am  
You always treat me  
The best that you can  
You say you trust me, need me  
Love me, brother  
Just as I am, just as I am

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	297. Love and Other Bruises

**AN- kelly: Glad you liked it. You thought I was gonna go Destiel with it, didn't you? Fear not. It is coming. I promise. I just like to switch things up every now and again.**

**From kelly, this one is Dean to Cas in Purgatory when they meet back up. There is as much Destiel as there was in that scene. Regardless of how you interpreted it, this is in line with what you saw, so the amount of romantic subtext is completely up to your individual interpretation (much like the show).**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Love and Other Bruises by Air Supply or Supernatural.***

As time passes it gets harder  
But without Cas I won't go  
Found him and he tries to stay back  
But there's something he don't know  
Cas, buddy, I need you  
Cas, buddy, I need you

All these scars and bruises seem to have their uses  
To remind us we're alive, we're just trying to survive  
With these scars and bruises, we could have been losers  
But we're still here and I'm proud, now let's leave while we're allowed

Won't you come with me home  
Won't you come back with me home  
I'm so mixed up over you  
You don't have to be alone  
Cas, buddy, I need you  
Cas, buddy, I need you

All these scars and bruises seem to have their uses  
To remind us we're alive, we're just trying to survive  
With these scars and bruises, we could have been losers  
But we're still here and I'm proud, now let's leave while we're allowed

With these scars and bruises, we could have been losers  
But we're still here and I'm proud, now let's leave while we're allowed

With these scars and bruises, we could have been losers  
But we're still here and I'm proud, now let's leave while we're allowed

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	298. It's Never Too Late

**AN- From kelly, this one is Dean in Purgatory before he meets Benny. Unlike yesterday, this one is very much overt Destiel.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own It's Never Too Late by Air Supply or Supernatural.***

I've been fighting to find you for so long  
I pray every night, do you hear me?  
I take back anything I've said to hurt you  
Please just come back to me  
We'd get out of here somehow, none would stop us  
And we could both be finally free  
I take back everything I've said that scared you  
Away from me  
With you I feel so much more  
That's what I'm loving you for  
I was too blind to see, fear was inside of me  
I won't deny anymore

It may be too late, it may be too late  
To forgive and forget  
Tell me that it isn't over, tell me that it isn't over  
I'll never see you again

Yes, your broken wings can still be mended  
And my foolish heart can still be true  
And I've been fighting to find you for so long  
You know I'll wait for you  
Your heart can feel so much more  
That's what I'm loving you for  
The man that you fought to free  
Is still there inside of me  
I have never felt this before

It may be too late, it may be too late  
To forgive and forget  
Tell me that it isn't over, tell me that it isn't over  
I'll never see you again

It may be too late, it may be too late  
To forgive and forget  
Tell me that it isn't over, tell me that it isn't over  
I'll never see you again

It may be too late, yeah, it may be too late  
To forgive and forget  
Tell me that it isn't over

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	299. I Can Wait Forever

**AN- That episode was awesome. It was hilarious to watch Dean awkwardly fanboying over his favourites. Now we have a month before the next episode. Ugh.**

**From kelly, this one is Cas when he's running from Naomi with the tablet in S8. Heavily implied Destiel, but not explicitly stated.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own I Can Wait Forever by Air Supply or Supernatural.***

When you pray and say the things you do  
I just want to get back close again to you  
But for now you're voice must be enough  
How I miss you though your life is tough

And though, all the days that pass me by so slow  
And the tablet's pain inside me grows  
I must run and there's no way out  
I am thinking so much of you, so don't ever think of doubt

I can't run forever  
But while I can I'll help you  
I can't run forever from them all  
I know it's worth it all, to sacrifice my life for you

When I felt as though my life was wrong  
You pulled me in and gave me somewhere to belong  
I am helping you to win this fight  
I just wish that I was next to you tonight

I know you are reaching for me even though  
I am somewhere else, your thoughts they go  
Right to me, say I'm not alone  
I could never let you go, but I just want you to know

I can't run forever  
But while I can I'll help you  
I can't run forever from them all  
I know it's worth it all, to sacrifice my life for you

(Where am I now?  
Alone with the thoughts you share...  
I have made a vow...  
To remember all of your prayers...)

I can't run forever  
But while I can I'll help you  
I can't run forever from them all  
I know it's worth it all, to sacrifice my life

I can't run forever  
But while I can I'll help you  
I can't run forever from them all  
They are getting closer now, I can't run forever

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	300. Faith in Love

**AN-I almost couldn't post today because my power has been out ever since I got home. Luckily, it came on not long ago, so here I am!  
**

**Chapter 300... wow. Just, wow. This is so much more than I ever expected when I first started this (not so little anymore) project. Thank you _so much_ and I hope we can keep it going. The schedule passes 400 (still can't comprehend that), so I'm definitely going to be around for a while yet. Anyone have any absolute favourites? Personally, Thank You for the Music, Under the Sea, Blank Space, Puff the Magic Dragon, and Emperor's New Clothes are some of my favourites.**

**kelly: A lot of them are Destiel, but I try to change things up periodically for some variety and so the people who don't ship it don't have to go too long without one they'll be able to get into.**

**From kelly, this one is Dean to Sam at the end of S10 before he changes his mind about killing Sam and leaving.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Faith in Love by Air Supply or Supernatural.***

We have reached a time  
That is yours and mine  
When we must resign  
To fate for once

If I hesitate  
It may be too late  
And we can't escape  
Our fate for once

I don't have a doubt  
You can't live without  
Trying to break out  
From fate for once

I took the Mark of Cain  
I know I'll remain  
But I will not blame  
My fate for once

And my hardened heart alone  
It will transform into stone  
As I fall to the unknown

And my hardened heart alone  
It will transform into stone  
As I fall to the unknown

We have reached a time  
That is yours and mine  
When we must resign  
To fate for once

If I hesitate  
It may be too late  
And we can't escape  
Our fate this time

And now we must make haste  
No more time to waste  
I'll just have to face  
My fate for once

I took the Mark of Cain  
I know I'll remain  
But I will not blame  
My fate for once

My fate for once**  
**My fate for once**  
**My fate for once

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	301. Strangers in Love

**AN- From kelly, this one is Cas in S4 with heavy Destiel.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Strangers in Love by Air Supply or Supernatural.***

Angel in love as he falls down from up high  
He's different from most of the angels who lied  
Instead of doom us all, he did fall  
An angel in love  
Angel in love

Came from above, it's a world apart, not ready for  
Falling so deep in love, this all is so new for him  
What an innocent face, what an innocent grace

It's natural, but it is so hard to do  
Natural, but it is so hard to do

Angel in love as he falls down from up high  
He knows to whom to turn, he has so much to learn  
He knows to whom to turn, he has so much to learn  
Angel in love  
Angel in love  
Angel in love  
Angel in love

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	302. Even the Nights Are Better

**AN- kelly: It's the main ship I do. I have written some Sam/Jess and Dean/Lisa, but both of those are canon, so they don't really count. I have written a Sabriel, but it won't be posted for a few months yet, and I've had another one prompted. I have in the description that romantic songs are Destiel unless requested otherwise, as that is the ship I am most familiar with. There are few that I could have written for Destiel, but the prompter requested something like Sam/Jess. I try to honour a prompter's preferences, so go with what they ask for, unless of course it is completely ridiculous. The way things are going, 1000 doesn't seem out of the question, but that thought terrifies me so I'm going to pretend I never considered it. Glad you're liking them, and I'm sorry to everyone else for the massive paragraph. On with the song!**

**From kelly, this one is Dean in S4 with very heavy Destiel.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Even the Nights Are Better by Air Supply or Supernatural.***

I, I was a broken one  
Knowing where I went wrong  
Why life had gone  
And left me shattered

I, I was there abused  
By them all I had been used  
Then you came to me  
Pulled my pieces back to me

I've always thought I was tied to a heartache  
It made my heart break  
But now that I have you

Even my nights are better  
Though Hell I can remember  
Even my nights are better  
Now I have you, oh  
You make my days much brighter  
You're innocent but a fighter  
Even my nights are better  
Now I have you

You, you knew just what to do  
'Cause you have been broken too  
And you showed me how  
To ease the pain

And you did more  
Than mend a broken soul  
'Cause for the first time I feel whole  
And I, I'm surprised that you feel  
The same way

I never dreamed there'd be  
Someone to hold me  
But now you scold me  
And now that I have you

Even my nights are better  
Though Hell I can remember  
Even my nights are better  
Now I have you, oh  
You make my days much brighter  
You're innocent but a fighter  
Even my nights are better  
Now I have you

I never dreamed there'd be  
Someone to hold me  
But now you scold me  
And now that I have you

Even my nights are better  
Though Hell I can remember  
Even my nights are better  
Now I have you, oh  
You make my days much brighter  
You're innocent but a fighter  
Even my nights are better  
Now I have you

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	303. When I Say

**AN- My master document passed 500 pages today. I'm not sure how to react to this. I don't even remember when the last time my planning document (a completely separate one) was under 3000 words. I've written essays shorter than this planning document.**

**From kelly, this one is Dean when he finds Cas in Purgatory.**

**Anyone noticing the pattern yet?**

***Disclaimer: I do not own When I Say by Air Supply or Supernatural.***

After all this searching, I have finally found  
My own angel I needed to get  
Before I could go above ground

All my false bravado seemed to disappear  
I knew I'd find you with all of my heart  
I knew you would turn up somewhere

And through my inner pain it is hard to explain  
All my emotions are tossed in the wind  
And in this moment, don't know what to say

When I say I want you  
When I say I need you  
Can't say what I want to  
I'm saying that I love you

You rebelled from all heaven just to fight for me  
And I'm thankful beyond words can say  
With you is where I should be

You feel beyond my pain, don't make me explain  
Through my life in shadows I've always remained  
You bring me sunlight, have I made it plain?

When I say I want you  
When I say I need you  
Can't say what I want to  
I'm saying that I love you

When I say I want you  
When I say I need you  
Can't say what I want to  
I'm saying that I love you

When I say I want you  
When I say I need you  
Can't say what I want to  
I'm saying that I love you

When I say I want you  
When I say I need you  
Can't say what I want to  
I'm saying that I love you

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	304. Lost in Love

**AN- From kelly, this one is Cas in S5 talking about how he still has faith in his father.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Lost in Love by Air Supply or Supernatural.***

I've realized what they want to do is not what you'd like  
And it don't count for much  
But I'm not letting go  
I believe there's still much to believe in

Done with the lies, I'll do what I can  
I don't have much but I'll think of a plan  
I'll figure it out  
What I need now is for you, Dad, to show me

They will never sway me  
I've been loving you too long  
It will not be easy  
But I must carry on (carry on)

Faith in you, but I don't know much  
You have been gone too long and they're all out of touch  
But I've distanced myself, I'm eager to be what you wanted

Done with the lies, I'll do what I can  
I don't have much but I'll think of a plan  
I'll figure it out  
What I need now is for you, Dad, to show me

They will never sway me  
I've been loving you too long  
It will not be easy  
But I must carry on (carry on)

Faith in you, but I don't know much  
You have been gone too long and they're all out of touch  
But I've distanced myself, I'm eager to be what you wanted

They will never sway me  
I've been loving you too long  
It will not be easy  
But I must carry on (carry on)

Faith in you, but I don't know much  
You have been gone too long and they're all out of touch  
But I've distanced myself, eager to be what you wanted

I have faith, faith in you, faith in you, faith in you  
I have faith, faith in you, faith in you, faith in you  
Faith in you, faith in you. faith in you  
Faith in you, faith in you, faith in you

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	305. Having You Near Me

**AN- kelly: Glad to hear I can motivate you to come online. You may have given a long prompt, but trust me, your prompt is like 66% of the record for longest one. It's nothing I haven't seen before. I'm pleased to hear that you are enjoying what I've been doing with your suggestions.**

**From kelly, this one is Cas in S5, once again with heavy Destiel.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Having You Near Me by Air Supply or Supernatural.***

I'd give my life if it would help you out  
Wonder what you would say  
Hoping you understand  
There is no role I think you should play  
We know the truth of what's been going on  
The past will never be gone  
We all have troubled minds  
You know it's true  
I would do so much for you  
I need you

Having you near me  
Holding you near me  
Team Free Will will stay, we won't give them their way  
It's so right, having you near me  
Holding you near me  
Won't give up this fight, we're in the right  
In the right

You're brave but say you're terrified of love  
Won't you open your heart to me  
Underneath all you feel  
You know how deep our love could be  
I've given up my life for you, you know  
I dedicate myself to you  
Even when we have lows  
I won't be through  
I would do so much for you  
I need you

Having you near me  
Holding you near me  
Team Free Will will stay, we won't give them their way  
It's so right, having you near me  
Holding you near me  
Won't give up this fight, we're in the right  
In the right

Having you near me  
Holding you near me  
Team Free Will will stay, we won't give them their way  
It's so right, having you near me  
Holding you near me  
Won't give up this fight, we're in the right  
In the right

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	306. I Want to Give it All

**AN- From kelly, this one is Dean visiting Sam at Stanford without his knowledge to check up on him.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own I Want to Give it All by Air Supply or Supernatural.***

Here I am again  
I've come to see you smile  
And yes, I understand  
Our time is at an end  
It hasn't been a while

And you are happy here  
Can't help but check up  
I wish I knew a way  
To still be there for you  
I have to give you up

I think about you every day  
Thinking of the way we lived before  
You had enough and ran away  
Now I only have to hear your laugh  
To make me feel so sure  
That my love is why  
I have to give you up

They say that time flies  
With things you love to do  
Time since you left's been long  
It's hard to spend my time  
When I'm apart from you

And you are happy here  
Can't help but check up  
I wish I knew a way  
To still be there for you  
I have to give you up

I think about you every day  
Thinking of the way we lived before  
You had enough and ran away  
Now I only have to hear your laugh  
To make me feel so sure  
That my love is why  
I have to give you up

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	307. You Are the Reason

**AN- kelly: You do hold the record for longest prompt with one artist, but it's close because the record holder for longest prompt only consisted of two artists. More Destiel tomorrow. Don't worry. I don't think Dean visiting Sam secretly has ever been confirmed by canon, but it is fully within the realm of possibility for the characters and I personally believe that it happened. It's a headcanon of mine that I feel is close enough to canon to use as often as I do.**

**From kelly, this one is Dean at the very end of S5 after losing Sam.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own You Are the Reason by Air Supply or Supernatural.***

Promise I'll keep  
Though I want to scream  
To let out the pain  
Life carries on  
I am incomplete  
And I am to blame  
'Cause the one I used to know  
(Where are you now)  
Is the one I can't let go

You were the reason  
My faith in tomorrow  
My life and my meaning  
The one I must follow  
You were the one I thought would last

You helped me to see  
The light in the dark  
You kept me stay sane  
But now you aren't free  
And I swore to you  
That here I'd remain  
But the truth I truly know (Need you)  
I can never let you go

You were the reason  
My faith in tomorrow  
My life and my meaning  
The one I must follow  
You were the one I thought would last

You were my purpose in the past  
But then I lost you way too fast

You were the reason  
My faith in tomorrow  
My life and my meaning  
The one I must follow

You were the reason  
My faith in tomorrow  
My life and my meaning  
The one I must follow

You were the one  
I thought would last, not me  
Oom mh... You were to me... You were

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	308. Making Love Out of Nothing at All

**AN- From kelly, this one is Dean to Cas S4/5 with, surprise surprise, Destiel.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Making Love Out of Nothing at All by Air Supply or Supernatural.***

I know just how to whisper, and I know to never cry  
I don't know where to find the answers, but I know just how to lie  
I know just how to fake it, and I know just how to scheme  
And I know just when to face the truth, 'cause it is pointless just to dream  
But I don't know how to touch you, don't know what I want to prove  
Don't know when to pull you closer, don't know when I should let you loose  
And I know the light is fading, and I know time's gonna fly  
And I'm never gonna tell you everything I've got to tell you  
But I know I've got to give it a try  
I'm not on the road to riches, I'm not on the way to fame  
I know all the rules and then I know how to break 'em  
And I always know the name of the game

But I don't know how to love you  
And to never let you fall  
And I don't know how you do it  
Making love out of nothing at all  
(Making love)  
Out of nothing at all  
(Making love)  
Out of nothing at all  
(Making love)  
Out of nothing at all  
(Making love)  
Out of nothing at all  
(Making love)  
Out of nothing at all  
(Making love)  
Out of nothing at all

Every time I see you I feel you're the one  
And I'll admit I am pretty scared  
And every being out there is taking aim  
At us while we fight this fight  
I'm terrified to love anyone, I have lost  
Too much to be sure that feelings are true  
We are facing darkness, but we will win this fight  
And through it all you are my source of hope and of light  
You'll help me get through it 'cause even though I know I am nothing I am something to you

I can make them run or stumble  
I can win with fight or talk  
And I can fight every battle that you think I should fight in  
I can make all heaven and hell rock  
I can make tonight forever  
Or I can leave and disappear by the dawn  
And I can make you every promise that has ever been made  
But I can't make all your demons be gone

But I don't know how I made it without you  
Even Sam don't appear when I call  
And I'm never gonna make it like you do  
Making love out of nothing at all

(Making love)  
Out of nothing at all [x20]

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	309. Daybreak

**AN- From kelly, this one is John regretting the massive fight with Sam that caused him to leave and go to Stanford. I don't usually write John as very sympathetic, but I imagine that he would have regretted driving away his son, even if he would never voice that regret, let alone act on it or do anything to fix their relationship.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Daybreak by Air Supply or Supernatural.***

Sammy, I must face the truth  
It seems I'm not so strong  
And suddenly, I see what I'd lose  
So where did I go wrong  
I should have talked to him  
But now my son is gone

Moring after our big fight  
I felt a sense of doom  
I know now that I was wrong that night  
My world has filled with gloom  
I waited far too long and now  
My chance to change is gone

Sammy, oh Sammy  
I said to go away  
I should have said "Don't go"  
I know I should have found another way  
Now I don't know what to do  
But Sammy, I love you

Sammy, I know I can't atone  
Don't have to stay away  
I waited far too long and now  
My chance to change is gone

Sammy, oh Sammy  
I said to go away  
I should have said "Don't go"  
I know I should have found another way  
Now I don't know what to do  
But Sammy, I love you

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	310. All Out of Love

**AN- From kelly, this one is Dean in Hell after S3 just wanting his brother.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own All Out of Love by Air Supply or Supernatural.***

I'm hanging alone stripped right down to the bone  
Thinking of you while it hurts  
I know you hurt too, but what now can I do  
Tormented and torn apart

I did try to carry your smile in my heart  
To help me survive while I'm low  
But I have found that I am forgetting everything  
And life here is all that I know, it's all that I know

I'm all out of love, I'm breaking without you  
Forgetting my life, I've been here for so long  
I'm all out of love, what am I without you  
But now it's too late for you to help me be strong

I want you to save me and carry me home  
Away from this black endless night  
I'm reaching for you, are you feeling it too?  
How long can I put up a fight?

And what would you say if I could see you now  
And said that I can't hold on?  
There's no easy way, it gets harder each day  
Please save me or I'll be gone, I'll be gone

I'm all out of love, I'm breaking without you  
Forgetting my life, I've been here for so long  
I'm all out of love, what am I without you  
But now it's too late for you to help me be strong

Ooh, what's going on above  
What's going on above  
What's going on above  
What's going on above

I'm all out of love, I'm breaking without you  
Forgetting my life, I've been here for so long  
I'm all out of love, what am I without you  
But now it's too late, you can't help me be strong

I'm all out of love, I'm breaking without you  
Forgetting my life, I've been here for so long  
I'm all out of love, what am I without you  
But now it's too late, you can't help me be strong

I'm all out of love, I'm breaking without you  
Forgetting my life, I've been here for so long  
I'm all out of love, what am I without you  
But now it's too late for you to help me be strong

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	311. The Power of Love

**AN- From kelly, this one is Sam with Jess at college pre-series.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own The Power of Love by Air Supply or Supernatural.***

The peacefulness of morning  
Not waking for a fight  
Is so amazing, but I now  
Must keep up all my lies

I hold on to your body  
And feel each move you make  
Your voice is warm and tender  
A love so perfect it seems fake

'Cause you are my lady  
And I am your man  
Whatever you need from me  
I'll do all that I can

Lost is how I'm feeling  
Lying in your arms  
When my heavy past's too much to take  
I can seek comfort with you

Even though you see the times  
It seems I'm far away  
I can't tell you where I am  
But I'll be always by your side

'Cause you are my lady  
And I am your man  
Whatever you need from me  
I'll do all that I can

We're heading for something  
Somewhere I've never been  
Of this I am frightened  
But I'm ready to learn  
What is feels like to love

The sound of your heart beating  
Made it so clear to me  
The feeling that I can't move on  
Is light years away

We're heading for something  
Somewhere I've never been  
Of this I am frightened  
But I'm ready to learn  
What is feels like to love

We're heading for something  
Somewhere I've never been  
Of this I am frightened  
But I'm ready to learn  
What is feels like to love

We're heading for something  
Somewhere I've never been  
Of this I am frightened  
But I'm ready to learn  
What is feels like to love

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	312. A Place Where We Belong

**AN- From kelly, this one is Chuck in the last episode of S5. When I first read these lyrics, I was in complete disbelief that something this perfect for Chuck could exist. Seriously, I still can't fully grasp it. I'm not complaining, though. Anyway, I think this one turned out really well, so I hope you enjoy it.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own A Place Where We Belong by Air Supply or Supernatural.***

I'm just a penniless prophet  
I'll show you what I write  
And when the story's over  
I'll bid you all farewell and good night  
And I'll be in the place where I belong

For who will tell the story  
Except someone like me  
Of tragedy and glory  
Of brothers as they walk so blindly  
And try to find a place where they belong  
We all must find a place where we belong

They think that He chose me  
And their life shows me  
But I'll be here when all have gone  
For the road to carry on  
We all must find a place where we belong

Now Destiny has spoken  
Now finally the dawn has broken  
We all must find a place where we belong

They think that He chose me  
And their life shows me  
But I'll be here when all have gone  
For the road to carry on  
We all must find a place where we belong  
We all must find a place where we belong

I'm just a penniless prophet  
I've shown you what I write  
And now the story's over  
I bid you all farewell and good night  
And I'll be in the place where I belong  
We all must find a place where we belong

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	313. Feel for Your Love

**AN- From kelly, this one is Dean in S3.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Feel for Your Love by Air Supply or Supernatural.***

I've got veins filled with booze  
I've got not long 'fore I come due  
I've got nothing to lose  
I just do what I want to do  
I've got places to go  
I've got pain settled in my bones  
I've got nothing to show  
For all this time that I spend alone  
But at least I have someone, someone to care  
And if I needed someone  
He would be there  
We are each other's sole allies

I will not heal with your love  
(Where will I be)  
I will not heal with your love  
(Where will I be)  
(Where will I go)  
I will not heal with your love

I had something to give  
I did the only thing that I could do  
He is my reason to live  
And I do not want to outlive you  
And I gave up my soul  
I gave up all I have for you  
I wouldn't have grown old  
Although I'll do what you want me to  
And now I'm wanting someone  
'Cause I am scared  
Know where to find that someone  
But I won't share  
We are each other's sole allies

I will not heal with your love  
(Where will I be)  
I will not heal with your love  
(Where will I be)  
(Where will I go)  
I will not heal with your love  
(Where will I be)  
(Where will I go)  
I will not heal with your love

And now I'm wanting someone  
'Cause I am scared  
Know where to find that someone  
But I won't share  
We are each other's sole allies

I will not heal with your love  
(Where will I be)  
I will not heal with your love  
(Where will I be)  
(Where will I go)  
I will not heal with your love  
(Where will I be)  
(Where will I go)  
I will not heal with your love  
(Where will I be)  
(Where will I go)  
I will not heal with your love  
(Where will I be)  
I will not heal with your love

_[repeat &amp; fade]_

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	314. Lonely is the Night

**AN- I have a news regarding Supernatural that I have recently discovered! First, Bobby and Rufus are going to be in the next episode by way of a flashback. Second, it has been confirmed that Chuck is going to be in the 20th episode! I cannot believe it, and I likely won't fully until I see it, but they have revealed the imminent return of Chuck.**

**From kelly, this one is Dean after Sam dies at the end of S5 trying to adjust to his new life.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Lonely is the Night by Air Supply or Supernatural.***

Never thought I'd have to live without you  
Never thought I'd have to make it on my own  
Lost you that day, yeah, I've always known I need you  
I let you go, I let you go, I let you go  
Now I'm so lost without you  
Now you're not here and now I know

I have no respite when I'm without you  
I have no respite, ain't no light shining through  
Need you in my car, I need you by my side  
Lonely am I

Always knew that I, that I do need you  
Always knew that I, that I'd be missing you  
Want to get you back  
But I promised you I'd back down  
Because you knew, because you knew, because you knew  
That I'm so lost without you  
And now my world it just ain't right

I have no respite when I'm without you  
I have no respite, ain't no light shining through  
Need you in my car, I need you by my side  
Lonely am I

I can make it through the day  
I can fake it okay  
I just smile and pretend  
And I tell myself I'll be alright

But I have no respite  
I have no respite

I have no respite when I'm without you  
I have no respite, ain't no light shining through  
Need you in my car, I need you by my side  
Lonely am I

Now I'm so lost without you  
Now you're not here and now I know

I have no respite when I'm without you  
I have no respite, there's no light shining through  
Need you in my car, I need you by my side  
I have no respite

I have no respite when I'm without you  
I have no respite, there's no light shining through  
Need you in my car, I need you by my side  
I have no respite

_[fade]_

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	315. Love Conquers Time

**AN-From kelly, this one is Zachariah in S5 to Sam and Dean. I love making sweet songs creepy. It's a lot of fun.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Love Conquers Time by Air Supply or Supernatural.***

We shaped your life, this you fear, we have proof  
For centuries we have whispered your name  
We shaped your life and it all will end soon  
Your attempts I'm afraid are in vain

So though you try to battle on  
You won't succeed, you cannot lead Fate on

We shaped your life since the first start of man  
It won't change though those directions you try  
We shaped your life, every moment and "choice"  
They all lead you to where we decide

So though you try to battle on  
You won't succeed, you cannot lead Fate on  
Road will carry on

Events rise and fall from a silent command  
We have planned for this thing forever  
And the road goes on to where we say it will end

We shaped your life, every moment and "choice"  
They all lead you to where we decide

So though you try to battle on  
You won't succeed, you cannot lead Fate on  
Road will carry on

We shaped your life, this you fear, we have proof  
For centuries we have whispered your name  
We shaped your life and it all will end soon  
Your attempts I'm afraid are in vain

We shaped your life since the first start of man  
It won't change though those directions you try  
We shaped your life, every moment and "choice"  
They all lead you to where we decide

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	316. Kiss the Girl

**AN-And so we reach the end of the Air Supply streak. It was fun, but it's time to branch back out. Enjoy!**

**From superwholockian918, this one is a Destiel fan watching the show. There's no specific season, but I had S8 in mind while writing it.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Kiss the Girl from The Little Mermaid or Supernatural.***

There you see him  
As you do each time you pray  
You are sure that you're not gay  
But there's something about him  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the boy

Yes, you need him  
You have told him that you do  
It's obvious he needs you too  
You know one way to ask him  
It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the boy

Just hear me out  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
My, oh, my  
You are afraid to fly  
You ain't gonna kiss the boy  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Ain't that sad  
If you lost all you had  
You know you'd miss the boy

Now's your moment  
Before you must face your doom  
Boy, you better do it soon  
It will not get better  
You must let it go  
And you can't let it go  
Until you kiss the boy

Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't be scared  
It's clear with all those stares  
Go on and kiss the boy  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the boy  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't take long  
Brace yourself and be strong  
Be strong and kiss the boy  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Bi not gay  
Do what your feelings say  
You wanna kiss the boy

You want to kiss the boy  
Why don't you kiss the boy  
Yeah, you should kiss the boy  
Go on and kiss the boy

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	317. Dust Bowl Dance

**AN-kelly: It's no trouble. I know how life can get in the way. I don't know how obvious it was, but I slipped a few lines to him being God into that song. The biggest one was the "They think that He chose me / And their life shows me / But I'll be here when all have gone". That was meant to signify how they saw him, versus his actual role in the whole thing as a power above them all. I was leaning more towards his prophet role in that song, though. I love that (all but confirmed) theory myself, and I try to slip it in whenever Chuck comes up. You are very welcome. They were a pleasure to write.**

**From Chikusa, this one is Lucifer starting in the Cage, through to mid-late S5.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Dust Bowl Dance by Mumford &amp; Sons or Supernatural.***

They condemn me and they call me a scourge  
Our tempers short and our Father was gone  
There was no one backing down and scars that can't be healed  
This ticking bomb went off and the sides both wouldn't yield

I was kicked out of heaven for actions obscene  
And I have no idea where else my heart could have been  
I placed all my trust in my Father but burned  
And now I am sure my heart can never return

They can't take my courage, they can't stop this force  
I pray I'll never feel that same kind of remorse

Seal me off and scorn my pride  
I've nowhere to stand and now nowhere to hide  
Align my heart, my body, my mind  
To face what I've done and do my time

I will face my opponent and take on my place  
Oh, brother how far you have fallen from grace  
You let me out thinking that you could win  
But you forget I am the source of sin

Are you sure you're the "good one", you started this war  
Brother you see you know not what is in store  
There will come a time I will look in your eye  
You will pray to the Father about whom you've lied

And that's when I will know that I have won  
I'll say, "You will not beat me, I am the better son"

Sealed me off and scorned my pride  
I've taken a stand and have nothing to hide  
Align my heart, my body, my mind  
I faced what I've done and did my time

Sealed me off and scorned my pride  
I've taken a stand and have nothing to hide  
Align my heart, my body, my mind  
I faced what I've done and did my time

Well, Father, Father, won't you just see?  
Won't you say I'm right from all that you have seen?  
I won't give in until I have won  
I'll say, "You will not beat me, I am the better son"

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	318. Never Alone

**AN-From xyt0, this one is Mary to Sam and Dean the moment she realizes she's going to die.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Never Alone by Lady Antebellum or Supernatural.***

May the angels protect you  
Never neglect you  
And heaven accept you when you've lived times unknown  
May you grow up just normal  
With no paranormal  
And though you may quarrel  
You're never alone

May your tears come from laughing  
Live a life worth having  
And though time is passing  
Don't ever grow cold  
May you win but stay humble  
Smile more than grumble  
And know when you stumble  
You're never alone

Never alone  
Never alone  
I'll be in every beat of your heart  
When you face the unknown  
And though I may die  
This isn't goodbye  
My love will follow you, stay with you  
My sons, you're never alone

Well I have to be honest  
As much as I wanted  
I've no guarantee that you will never know  
So should demons have found you  
And monsters surround you  
Know my love's around you  
You're never alone

Never alone  
Never alone  
I'll be in every beat of your heart  
When you face the unknown  
And though I may die  
This isn't goodbye  
My love will follow you, stay with you  
My sons, you're never alone

May the angels protect you  
Never neglect you  
And heaven accept you when you've lived times unknown**  
**So should demons have found you  
And monsters surround you  
Know my love's around you  
You're never alone

Never alone  
Never alone  
I'll be in every beat of your heart  
When you face the unknown  
And though I may die  
This isn't goodbye  
My love will follow you, stay with you  
My sons, you're never alone

My love will follow you, stay with you  
My sons, you're never alone

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	319. Another Time Another Place

**AN-From Guest, this one is God *cough*Chuck*cough to Cas in S4/5 watching over him and trying to reassure him without interfering.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Another Time Another Place by Robin Trower or Supernatural.***

I know you can face all your fears, my precious son  
Even though I know - I watch you fall  
They all must learn, that's why I don't stop them fighting on  
I cannot interfere... that's all

Now, I'm not sayin' not to fight for what you believe in  
You're in the right and I support you  
It causes me anguish to keep on deceivin'  
I can't keep you from harm, but you won't lose

And we will meet another time  
With you with all your grace  
And we will meet another time  
Another time another place

There will be days when you just want to give it up  
You know things won't always go your way  
So I will do what I can to clean up  
But you have free will, there's not much I can say

And we will meet another time  
With you with all your grace  
And we will meet another time  
Another time another place

So I know you can face all your fears, my precious son  
I've watched as the years go spinin' by  
You have faith in me and I've loved you all along  
My heart does break when I hear my children cry

And we will meet another time  
With you with all your grace  
And we will meet another time  
Another time another place

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	320. Brother - Needtobreathe

**AN-I just got back from the new Disney movie Zootopia. It is hilarious, and I definitely recommend it to anyone who has it playing in their area. The themes of the movie and the overall message are really good and particularly relevant right now.**

**From deathraptor22, this one is Sam to Dean, starting in S1/2, then moving through early S5, early S7 and the very end of S8.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Brother by Needtobreathe or Supernatural.***

Ramblers in a classic car, we have all that we need  
We get a little restless so we're hunting  
Get a little worn down in between  
We have given up a stable home to fight back against all their schemes  
Everybody needs someone beside 'em helping them to not get lost at sea

Brother, let me prove I'm sorry  
I'll never leave you all alone  
I can be the one you call  
When you're low  
Brother, let me in your fortress  
Please know the guilt is driving on  
I need you to light the way  
Bring me home

We took down the Devil now there's a Cage locked around my soul  
My body now is without me up there where you are  
Please help me to become whole  
I can't face angel rivalry, I don't want to take them on alone  
You save me and I try to just stay strong, but  
It's your love that brought me home

Brother, let me prove I'm sorry  
I'll never leave you all alone  
I can be the one you call  
When you're low  
Brother, let me in your fortress  
Please know the guilt is driving on  
I need you to light the way  
Bring me home

You burst right in and drag me clear  
Sayin' not to end  
Brother, hold me near  
And on that day when the sky it seemed to fall  
With you there by my side  
We can get through it all

Brother, let me prove I'm sorry  
I'll never leave you all alone  
I can be the one you call  
When you're feelin' low  
Brother, let me in your fortress  
Please know the guilt is driving on  
I need you to light the way  
Bring me home

Brother, let me prove I'm sorry  
I'll never leave you all alone  
I can be the one you call  
When you're low  
Brother, let me in your fortress  
Please know the guilt is driving on  
I need you to light the way  
Bring me home  
I need you to light the way  
Bring me home

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	321. Live While We're Young

**AN- From slytherinshadowhunter67, this one is Sam and Dean circa S5 joking about how many times they've died. It's primarily inspired by Ash's line in Dark Side of the Moon about the two of them dying more than anyone he's met.**

**When this was first prompted, I didn't have very high hopes for this, but I think it turned out really well. Especially the chorus. The rhymes lined up ****_perfectly_**** there.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Live While We're Young by One Direction or Supernatural.***

Hey, Dean, I've found a case here, I've found a case here  
How long before we can move out?  
This is our invitation, our invitation  
To burn it up and then go down

Yeah, we'll be doing what we do  
Taking out another ghoul while we almost lose (almost lose)  
Yeah, we'll be doing what we do  
Taking out another ghoul, in this fight

We've lost many, many, many times before we've won  
We're only here because they interfere above  
We'll never, never, never stop for anyone  
We know we've gone numb, we'll die while we're young  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh (we'll die while we're young)  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
We know we've gone numb

We'll die while we're young

Hey, Sam, it's now or never, it's now or never  
We will be back, so let it go  
It will not be forever, yeah not forever  
It won't be long before we're home

Yeah, we'll be doing what we do  
Taking out another ghoul, in this fight

We've lost many, many, many times before we've won  
We're only here because they interfere above  
We'll never, never, never stop for anyone  
We know we've gone numb, we'll die while we're young  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh (we'll die while we're young)  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
We know we've gone numb

We'll die while we're young

And, bro, you and I  
We're about to make a difference tonight

We're gonna die while we're young  
We're gonna die while we're young

We've lost many, many, many times before we've won  
We're only here because they interfere above  
We'll never, never, never stop for anyone  
We know we've gone numb, we'll die while we're young

Many, many, many times before we've won  
We're only here because they interfere above  
We'll never, never, never stop for anyone  
We know we've gone numb, we'll die while we're young

Gonna die, gonna die, gonna die while we're young  
(C'mon, young) gonna die, gonna die (gonna die while we're young)  
Gonna die, gonna die, gonna die while we're young  
We know we've gone numb

We'll die while we're young

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	322. Nothing Matters

**AN- From Crowley'sMooseSquirrel'sAngel, this one is Destiel from Cas's perspective in S4/5.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Nothing Matters by Jess and Matt from X-Factor Australia or Supernatural.***

I pulled you up out of sin  
Know you both outside and in  
I held back as long as I could  
I watched people die, I chose to get right out  
I rebelled and now we won't buy this

Because I have braved worse than storms  
Let it rain, let it pour  
Nothing matters with you  
Lost the wings on my back  
Gave up things, but I'm on track  
Nothing matters with you

I was Heaven's tool, nothing great  
But I chose to fight Fate  
You don't know it, but you saved my life  
Every time I feel that tug  
When you pray I can trust  
You will fight for this cause 'til you die

Because I have braved worse than storms  
Let it rain, let it pour  
Nothing matters with you (It just don't matter)  
Lost the wings on my back  
Gave up things, but I'm on track  
Nothing matters with you

Have the world weighing on our backs  
And the duty on our shoulders  
I was made of stone  
And I was sinking fast  
'Til you pulled me back

I have braved worse than storms  
Let it rain, let it pour  
Nothing matters with you (It just don't matter)  
Lost the wings on my back  
Gave up things, but I'm on track  
Nothing matters with you (Nothing really matters)

I have braved worse than storms  
Let it rain, let it pour  
Nothing matters with you  
Lost the wings on my back  
Gave up things, but I'm on track  
Nothing matters with you

It just don't matter  
It just don't matter  
It just don't matter  
It just don't matter

Lost the wings on my back  
Gave up things, but I'm on track  
Nothing matters with you

It just don't matter

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	323. History - Louise Adams

**AN- From Crowley'sMooseSquirrel'sAngel, this one is Sam to some prospective partner. Oh, and she dies at the end.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own History by Louise Adams from X-Factor Australia or Supernatural.***

Leaving before you wake  
I'm not a runaway  
I know you won't understand  
Can't tell you of my job  
I'm just here for a stop  
And where I'll go is not planned

I just thought you should know

These things that I do  
It's not about you, I got history  
So please don't be confused  
I'm sorry that I'm such a mystery  
All those that I sleep with  
Don't live much longer, you see  
So I do what I need to  
So I won't repeat on my history

Even if it all seems fine  
And we know we have won the fight  
I know I'll still hold back  
I know it isn't fair  
If lives I want to spare  
I cannot give in for that

I just thought you should know

These things that I do  
It's not about you, I got history  
So please don't be confused  
I'm sorry that I'm such a mystery  
All those that I sleep with  
Don't live much longer, you see  
So I do what I need to  
So I won't repeat on my history

And I should've warned you  
I should've warned you  
I should've warned you  
I should've warned you

All those that I sleep with  
Don't live much longer, you see  
So I should have warned you  
All about all my history

These things that I do  
It's not about you, I got history  
So please don't be confused  
I'm sorry that I'm such a mystery

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	324. Me and My Imaginary Friend

**AN- From Guest, this one is Sam in the S11 episode "Just My Imagination" where we find about his imaginary friend. It covers Sam both when he was young and chronologically in the episode when he finds out the truth.**

**This prompted the day after the episode aired, and my jaw just about dropped when I read it. I was, and am, more than a little surprised that this song exists.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Me and My Imaginary Friend by Colin Hay or Supernatural.***

You never sleep and you never go home  
My secrets you keep, I'm never alone  
You're here for me and you never condescend  
We'll be together 'til the end, me and my imaginary friend

You never tell me what I have to do  
We can sit in silence or say what we'd do  
I know you aren't real, that you are pretend  
Together 'til the bitter end, me and my imaginary friend

You don't have to pay an arm and a leg  
Conjure them up inside your own head  
Short or tall, fat or thin  
When they appear invite them in  
They will help you through thick and thin

And now I am grown up, now I know of  
The zanna who help, a gift from above  
They help those kids alone with a smile or two  
He supports me and he knew 'bout all the things that I've been through

Together forever  
'Til the credits end

Me and my imaginary friend

Me and my Imaginary friend

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	325. Stand by You

**AN- From MariposaFalls11, this one is Cas to Dean S4. Written with Destiel in mind, but it's never actually overtly stated, so you could probably ignore it if you really wanted.**

**(Dean's "wings" are metaphorical, by the way, in case it isn't clear enough.)**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Stand by You by Rachel Platten or Supernatural.***

(Don't you say we can't fight Heaven...)

You just keep saying that you're fine  
But scars, I know all the scars you hide  
And hey, if your wings are broken  
Please take mine so yours can open too  
'Cause I'm gonna stand by you  
Oh, fears are all visible in your eyes  
And hurt, I know you're hurting, but so am I  
And Dean, if your wings are broken  
Borrow mine 'til yours can open too  
'Cause I'm gonna stand by you

Even if we're breaking down, we can find a way to break through  
Don't you say we can't fight Heaven, I walked through Hell for you  
Dean, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you  
Don't you say we can't fight Heaven, I'm gonna stand by you  
Don't you say we can't fight Heaven, I walked through Hell for you  
Dean, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you

Yeah, you're all I never knew I needed  
You have heart, though I can see your hope is fleeting  
And Dean, if your wings are broken  
Don't you push down those emotions too  
'Cause I'm gonna stand by you  
The truth, you say truth in what you believe in  
And faith, you think faith is not within reason  
Nah, nah, nah, Dean, if your wings are broken  
Borrow mine 'til yours can open too  
'Cause I'm gonna stand by you

Even if we're breaking down, we can find a way to break through  
Don't you say we can't fight Heaven, I walked through Hell for you  
Dean, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you  
Don't you say we can't fight Heaven, I'm gonna stand by you  
Don't you say we can't fight Heaven, I walked through Hell for you  
Dean, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you

I'll be your faith 'til yours can rise  
And I'll be your friend, I'll be your ally in this fight  
And when you can't try, well, I'll pull you up until you're free  
'Cause I...  
(I'm gonna stand by you)

Even if we're breaking down, we can find a way to break through  
Don't you say we can't fight Heaven, I walked through Hell for you  
Dean, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you  
Don't you say we can't fight Heaven, I'm gonna stand by you  
Don't you say we can't fight Heaven, I walked through Hell for you  
Dean, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you  
Dean, you're not alone  
Oh, I'm gonna stand by you

(Don't you say we can't fight Heaven...)  
Yeah, I'm gonna stand by you

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	326. A Day in the Life

**AN- From LOL, this one is the boys on any average day. It could be any season, really, but I feel it fits the S5 area best. With the music, the third verse is distinctly different from the other three, so it is Dean while the other three are Sam.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own A Day in the Life by The Beatles or Supernatural.***

I read the news today, oh boy  
About a lucky man who made the grade  
And though the news was rather glad  
They'll see his epitaph  
Ten years from now, won't laugh  
He reached success from very low  
And they all wonder how his luck has changed  
A demon is about, beware  
They've done this all before  
They'll convince you 'til you are sure that you could go to rich from poor

I watched the news today, oh boy  
With every ghost we kill there's twenty more  
Time to find out who died this way  
We'll go and take a look  
Time to hit the books  
And then we will move on

Woke up in a new bed  
Sometimes feel like I'm still dead  
Saw my brother was already up  
Went to look up what could have caused this fate  
We have a few theories but  
Could be something new for us  
Found a witness who saw some strange smoke  
Think it was a stroke, but we know just what that means

I read the news today, oh boy  
I see a case just three states south of here  
And it will seem to start out small  
At one point we will stall  
But we know we'll find the foe and take it out and save them all  
And then we will move on

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	327. Bohemian Rhapsody

**AN- That episode was really satisfying. Bobby and Rufus are amazing. Also, I'm fairly certain that no one died. Like, not even any of the expendable characters. That is definitely a first.**

**From LOL, this one is Dean from when he makes the deal at the end of S2 to when he crawls out of his grave in the first episode of S4. I have to say I'm surprised this song hasn't been prompted before now. It's taken much longer than expected to come up.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen or Supernatural.***

Had to save his life  
Without him there's no me  
Was forced to decide  
Now this is my reality

I guess I'll die  
Time to say goodbye for me  
I'm just a hunter, I need no sympathy  
Because I'm easy come, easy go  
My life has only lows  
I don't know where I'll go, doesn't really matter to me, to me

Mama, just sold my soul  
Gave all that I had to give  
So my brother Sam could live  
Mama, life had just begun  
But now I've gone and thrown it all away

Sammy, ooh  
Didn't mean to make you cry  
I won't be back from Hell after a year's gone  
Carry on, carry on, 'cause I do not really matter

Too late, my time has come  
Feel shivers down my spine  
Seeing Hellhounds all the time  
Goodbye, my dear brother, I've got to go  
Gotta leave you here behind and face my death

Sammy, ooh (I don't know where I'll go)  
I don't wanna die  
I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all

I think I see a silhouetto of a man  
Who is this? Who is this? Are they here for more torture  
Grace lights up like lightning  
Very, very frightening me  
(He's an angel) He's an angel  
(He's an angel) He's an angel  
He's an angel here for me  
I get to go

I'm just a poor soul, nobody loves me  
I'm just a poor soul, I have no family  
Why would you save me when I don't believe

Easy come, easy go, they won't let me go  
I'm broken! No, they will not let me go (Let me go!)  
I'm broken! They will not let me go (Let me go!)  
I'm broken! (The will not let me go (Let me go!)  
Will not let me go (Let me go!)  
Never let me go, oh  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no  
Saved by an angel, by an angel (By an angel, let me go)  
I did not know that the devil has it out for me, for me, for me

So now I have awakened, beneath dirt I lie  
I don't know how I got here, how am I alive?  
Where's Sammy? What did you do now, Sammy?  
Just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta here

I don't really matter  
Anyone can see  
I don't really matter  
I don't really matter, I'm free

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**


	328. Music of the Night

**AN- From LOL, this one is Crowley to Dean in the last scene of S9 when he's encouraging him to wake up and join him in demonhood.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Music of the Night from Phantom of the Opera or Supernatural.***

The Mark sharpens  
Heightens each sensation  
Darkness stirs and wakes  
Your own damnation  
Time to cause some senseless  
Pain to all the defenceless

Slowly, gently  
Mark fulfills its purpose  
Feel it, sense it  
Making morals worthless  
Turn your face away  
From the hopeful light of day  
Turn your thoughts away  
From fighting the good fight  
Surrender to the power of the night

Open eyes  
And surrender to your darkest dreams  
Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before  
Open eyes  
Let your life become much more  
And you'll live as you've never lived before

Softly, deftly  
Power shall caress you  
Hear it, feel it  
Let the Mark possess you  
Open up your mind  
Let your fantasies unwind  
In this darkness that you know you cannot fight  
The darkness of the power of the night

Let your mind  
Start a journey through a strange new world  
Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before  
Let the Mark make you what you long to me  
Only then can you join up with me

Floating, falling  
Soon you will awaken  
I know, trust me  
It's a lot to take in  
Let our reign begin  
Let your darker side all in  
You can revel in each terrible delight  
Just give in to the power of the night

You alone can make my plan take flight  
Join me in the power of the night

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	329. Chitty Chitty Bang Bang

**AN- From LOL, this one is Sam and Dean about the Impala. You have no idea how much I've griped about this song. Seriously, why would anyone prompt this? You don't know how many rhymes are in this song until you have to rewrite it. Anyway, enjoy. I think it turned out well.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Chitty Chitty Bang Bang from Chitty Chitty Bang Bang or Supernatural.***

The Impala, our home the Impala  
The Impala, our home the Impala  
The Impala, our home the Impala

When times are grim the Impala  
Our home the Impala  
Gets us through  
And in  
Our home the Impala  
Our home the Impala  
We can do

Near, far, in our classic car  
Oh, what a painful time we'll spend  
We're in our home the Impala  
Our fine four fendered friend  
We're in our home the Impala  
Our fine four fendered friend

The Impala, our home the Impala  
The Impala, our home the Impala  
The Impala, our home the Impala

When times are grim the Impala  
Our home the Impala  
Gets us through  
And in  
Our home the Impala  
Our home the Impala  
We can do

Near, far, in our classic car  
Oh, what a painful time we'll spend  
We're in our home the Impala  
Our fine four fendered friend  
We're in our home the Impala  
Our fine four fendered friend

Antique, but you're far from dead  
Your seats have served as a bed  
We've faced all that one can dread with you  
Our life is a motor trip  
With pride in our ownership  
You've always been there for us two

Try to win, let's begin  
It's grim the Impala  
Our home the Impala  
Get's us through  
It has been quite a spin  
It's grim the Impala  
Our home the Impala  
We can do

Both near and far we are in our classic car  
Oh, what a painful time we'll spend

We're in our home the Impala  
Our fine four fendered friend  
We're in our home the Impala  
Our fine four fendered friend...

(Our home the Impala  
Our home the Impala  
Fine four fendered our home we'll defend)

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	330. H R Pufnstuf

**AN- From LOL, this one is from the end of S2 to the very beginning of S4 from no particular point of view.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own The H R Pufnstuf Theme Song or Supernatural.***

Angel Castiel  
He pulled Dean right out of Hell  
Angel Castiel  
What he'd do next not even Fate could foretell

Once there were two brothers who  
Hunted things that killed and slayed  
But one of them died of a stab wound  
And the elder knew his way  
He tracked down a demon to  
Sell his very soul  
He got his deal and had a year  
'Til he would go cold

But the deal was made by a demon who knew  
Just what the others planned to do  
She knew that soon as he died  
They'd watch their plan materialize  
Soon Dean was gone  
Turned out he was just a pawn  
His soul grew dark  
He finally broke  
And he tortured on and on and on and on and on and on

But the angels were watching too  
And knew exactly what to do  
They sent a soldier to bring back  
The righteous man from at the rack  
So way down into Hell Cas flew  
To bring him to the light  
He battled hard and battled through  
To do what must be right

And when Dean woke up underground  
He could not remember how  
He came to life, but heard a sound  
That shattered window panes somehow

Angel Castiel  
He pulled Dean right out of Hell  
Angel Castiel  
What he'd do next not even Fate could foretell

Angel Castiel  
He pulled Dean right out of Hell  
Angel Castiel  
What he'd do next not even Fate could foretell

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	331. Light My Fire

**AN- From LOL, this one is one of the brothers to the other (written with Dean to Sam in mind, but it never actually specifies) in S5.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Light My Fire by The Doors or Supernatural.***

You know that it would be untrue  
You know that I would be a liar  
If I was to say to you  
Both of us will never tire

Come on brother, times are dire  
Come on brother, times are dire  
Time to set the plan on fire

The time to hesitate is through  
No time to fear what might transpire  
Try now we can only lose  
And our bodies form a funeral pyre

Come on brother, times are dire  
Come on brother, times are dire  
Time to set the plan on fire, yeah

The time to hesitate is through  
No time to fear what might transpire  
Try now we can only lose  
And our bodies form a funeral pyre

Come on brother, times are dire  
Come on brother, times are dire  
Time to set the plan on fire, yeah

You know that it would be untrue  
You know that I would be a liar  
If I was to say to you  
Both of us will never tire

Come on brother, times are dire  
Come on brother, times are dire  
Time to set the plan on fire  
Time to set the plan on fire  
Time to set the plan on fire  
Time to set the plan on fire

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	332. My Generation

**AN- Just got back from watching the Batman v Superman movie. The phrase "unintentional comedy" comes to mind. It was awful, but it was very enjoyable for its hilarity. Also, ever scene with Lex Luthor you can tell that the actor is having the time of his life, so that is also enjoyable to watch.**

**From LOL, this one is Dean defensive of his lifestyle.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own My Generation by The Who or Supernatural.***

People try to put me d-down (Talkin' 'bout my way of living)  
Just because I get around (Talkin' 'bout my way of living)  
Though to them seems awful c-c-cold (Talkin' 'bout my way of living)  
I know I'll die before I get old (Talkin' 'bout my way of living)

This is my way of living  
This is my way of living, baby

Who know if I'll p-pass this day (Talkin' 'bout my way of living)  
There is more to me than life this w-w-way (Talkin' 'bout my way of living)  
None of you know how much I have b-b-been giving (Talkin' 'bout my way of living)  
You just focus on my w-w-w-way of living (Talkin' 'bout my way of living)

This is my way of living  
This is my way of living, baby

Who know if I'll p-pass this day (Talkin' 'bout my way of living)  
There is more to m-me than life this w-w-way (Talkin' 'bout my way of living)  
None of you know how much I have b-b-been giving (Talkin' 'bout my way of living)  
You just focus on my w-w-way of living (Talkin' 'bout my way of living)

This is my way of living  
This is my way of living, baby

People try to put me down (Talkin' 'bout my way of living)  
Just because I g-g-get around (Talkin' 'bout my way of living)  
Though to them seems awful cold (Talkin' 'bout my way of living)  
Yeah, I know I'll die before I get old (Talkin' 'bout my way of living)

This is my way of living  
This is my way of living, baby

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	333. The End - My Chemical Romance

**AN- From Crowley'sMooseSquirrel'sAngel, this one is Dean at the end of S9 when he's dying with him waking up having transformed on the last line.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own The End by My Chemical Romance or Supernatural.***

Now come one come all to this tragic affair  
We know I'll wake up to live more despair  
I flash back to Hell that time can't be forgot  
I might wake up all turned into something I'm not

If you look in the mirror and don't like what you see  
You can find out firsthand what it's like to be me  
So now I wish the world another goodbye  
I encourage your smiles, I expect you won't cry

Don't look at me, Sammy, just go and move on  
Full of resignation I will soon be gone  
I used to wonder just how far I could fall  
When I grew up I just became nothing at all

I said yeah, yeah!  
I said yeah, yeah!

C'mon. c'mon, c'mon, I said  
(Save me!) Get me the hell out of here  
(Save me!) So long my time has been near  
(Help me!) Can someone hear me, I need, I need to  
(Wake up!)

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	334. Heaven Help Us

**AN-I'm updating a bit earlier than I usually do on Wednesdays, so you won't get my opinion on the episode like you usually do, but it's being dissected for repairs in a few minutes so it's right now or not at all. The good news is that my computer problems should be fixed by tomorrow.**

**From Crowley'sMooseSquirrel'sAngel, this one is Cas in S11 trapped inside his own body regretting letting Lucifer in.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Heaven Help Us by My Chemical Romance or Supernatural.***

Stuck inside  
Please let me be dreaming  
I had thought  
He's what we've been needing

Made my choice  
But he was misleading  
Someone save us

Heaven help us now  
I let him out  
Can't make a sound  
As I crumple down

We are down here in Hell  
I've no control be it for breathing or sleeping  
Or screaming or waiting for my friends to call  
I wanted to help them above  
But mostly I've been stuck in here watching in pain  
While violently, silently screaming  
"Someone save us!"

Heaven help us now  
I let him out  
Can't make a sound  
As I crumple down

And they both pray for me  
Welcome the taint of me  
But they will pay for me  
Pay for my taint of

He convinced me he was what we need  
I did it for Sam and Dean  
Now I have no way of helping them  
And the punchline of the joke is asking  
Him to save us

Heaven help us now  
I let him out  
Can't make a sound  
I go down

And they both pray for me  
(They don't know about my newest sin  
How the misery begins)  
Welcome the taint of me  
(They don't know  
But I'm still here, I'm still here)  
But they will pay for me  
(They don't know about my newest sin  
How the misery begins)  
Pay for my taint  
(They don't know  
But I'm still here, I'm still here)

He convinced me he was what we need  
(I'm still here, I'm still here inside)  
I did it for Sam and Dean I swear

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	335. Teenagers

**AN- From Crowley'sMooseSquirrel'sAngel, this one is teenage Sam about John.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Teenagers by My Chemical Romance or Supernatural.***

He gives me that certain look  
He's got me working the books  
He watches everything that I do  
I know he sleeps with a gun  
And keeps "an eye on you, son"  
He treats me like I'm dirt on his shoe

I can't get into the work  
My brother gets all the perks  
'Cause I'm not perfect like he thinks of Dean  
Each conversation I dread  
Rips aspirations to shreds  
Wants me to join hunting and to be keen

I said that  
My father scares the living shit out of me  
He could care less as long as something'll bleed  
Dean does what he wants and he lets up on the taunts  
Maybe he'll leave him alone, but not me

I'd rather just go to school  
Don't even care if I'm cool  
I'm never gonna fit in much, no  
But no, we travel and kill  
Won't ever stop, never will  
I'll never get to learn all I can know

I said that  
My father scares the living shit out of me  
He could care less as long as something'll bleed  
Dean does what he wants and he lets up on the taunts  
Maybe he'll leave him alone, but not me

Ohhh yeah!

I said that  
My father scares the living shit out of me  
He could care less as long as something'll bleed  
Dean does what he wants and he lets up on the taunts  
Maybe he'll leave him alone, but not me

Can't run away now

My father scares the living shit out of me  
He could care less as long as something'll bleed  
Dean does what he wants and he lets up on the taunts  
Maybe he'll leave him alone, but not me

My father scares the living shit out of me  
He could care less as long as something'll bleed  
Dean does what he wants and he lets up on the taunts  
Maybe he'll leave him alone, but not me

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	336. The Sharpest Lives

**AN- I was considering doing some sort of April Fool's prank, but I'm tired right now, so you guys get off easy this year. It is my favourite day of the year, so not doing something I have the opportunity to do is actually pretty incredible.**

**From Crowley'sMooseSquirrel'sAngel, this one is Dean drowning is self-loathing (as he does) after getting out of Purgatory without Cas.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own The Sharpest Lives by My Chemical Romance or Supernatural.***

Well it rains and it pours  
I am out on my own  
Try and forget it all  
And I know that it shows  
'Cause I've spent the night drinking  
I'm drunk, I suppose  
I have forgotten laughing  
But how else to make me believe

That I'm out and I'm back on my own  
Sans the one that I need  
I'm the one that I loathe  
You can watch me corrode while time around me slows  
'Cause I need all this poison  
To keep all the noise in my head

I've really been on a bender and it shows  
I didn't fight this long to be on my own

Give me a shot to remember  
Nothing can take all this pain away from me  
I've no choice but to surrender  
The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead  
I didn't end up on a pyre  
My brother Sam didn't try to set me free  
I brought back Benny the vampire  
But he will leave like all else abandoned me

There's a place in the dark where all the monsters go  
I have spent so much time living there I don't know  
How to live without feeling the blood on my hands  
Now I'm back in my own world I barely can stand, but I'm back

I've really been on a bender and it shows  
I didn't fight this long to be on my own

Give me a shot to remember  
Nothing can take all this pain away from me  
I've no choice but to surrender  
The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead  
I didn't end up on a pyre  
My brother Sam didn't try to set me free  
I brought back Benny the vampire  
But he will leave like all else abandoned me

Give me a shot to remember  
Nothing can take all this pain away from me  
I've no choice but to surrender  
The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead  
I didn't end up on a pyre  
My brother Sam didn't try to set me free  
I brought back Benny the vampire  
But he will leave like all else abandoned me

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	337. This is How I Disappear

**AN- From Crowley'sMooseSquirrel'sAngel, this one is Dean to Sam at the end of S10 when he's explaining his plan.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own This is How I Disappear by My Chemical Romance or Supernatural.***

I have become the unforgivable  
But you would do your best to let me go  
And someday I'll lose the fight  
And lose all that I know  
There're things that I have done  
You never should ever know

And without you is how I must leave here  
And live my life alone forever now  
And without you is how I must leave here  
And live my life alone forever now

We have become the famous living dead  
But this time there's no coming back ahead  
And if you could contact me  
Tell me if it's so  
That all the heroes go to heaven  
And heaven knows

That without you is how I must leave here  
And live my life alone forever now  
And without you is how I must leave here  
And live my life alone forever now

You know it's the last thing I'd do  
Words I thought I'd choke on figure out  
It's really not me with you anymore  
I have to go  
So I can't hurt them anymore  
So I can't hurt them anymore

And now we both have seen how far down I can sink  
Let me go, Sam  
But you must, well for this you must...  
I'll be far away from them  
But for this you must...

And without you is how I must leave here  
And without you is how I must leave here  
Whoa, whoa... (And without you is how I must leave here)  
Whoa, whoa... (And without you... is how, is how, is how...)  
Forever, forever, now!

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	338. I Don't Love You

**AN- From Crowley'sMooseSquirrel'sAngel, this one is teenage Sam wanting to leave, but feeling conflicted about leaving his family and not believing he really could do it.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own I Don't Love You by My Chemical Romance or Supernatural.***

Well, when I go  
I do not think you'll make me try to stay  
And maybe when you notice  
I'll be off to find another way

And after all this time out on the road  
Think I'm a good-for-nothing and it shows  
I'm planning how to get out  
Better get out  
While I can

When I go  
You won't even turn to say  
"Son, I love you  
And I wish  
You would stay"

Sometimes I cry so hard from dreaming  
That I could get away from hunts and stealing  
But you say I will never  
Make it out  
And so I've gotta stay

And after all this blood spilt on the road  
Another insult's like a hands on blow  
You order me to get up  
"Soldier get up  
You can stand"  
Whoa, whoa

When I go  
You won't even turn to say  
"Son, I love you  
And I wish  
You would stay"

Well come on, come on

When I go  
You won't have the guts to say  
"Son, I love you  
And I wish that  
You would stay"

Son, I love you  
And I wish that  
You would stay

Dad, I love you  
And I wish that  
I could stay

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	339. House of Wolves

**AN- From Crowley'sMooseSquirrel'sAngel, this one is Dean in S5 to the angels.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own House of Wolves by My Chemical Romance or Supernatural.***

Well, I know a thing about suspicion  
Because I've got enough to spare  
I won't be granting you permission  
So you haven't got a prayer  
Well I said hey, hey you can screw that  
I'm never gonna sing your praise  
I've been through way too much to fall flat  
We would rather Heaven raze

Well, I know I'm gonna burn in Hell  
I've been through it, go on, bring me down

I say, ha  
What I wanna say  
Tell me I'm a vessel  
Pulled me from my grave  
Tell me I'm your chosen  
Tell me what to say  
Tell me I'm a vessel  
Pulled me from my grave

(S-I-N, I S-I-N  
S-I-N, I S-I-N  
S-I-N, I S-I-N  
S-I-N, I S-I-N)

You are playing with us, just confess  
We know 'bout what you truly care  
You lie more than the Devil, you know  
We would know 'cause we've been there  
And I said I will be ashes 'fore I break down  
I'm never gonna sing your praise  
I said I will be ashes 'fore I break down  
We would rather Heaven raze

Well, I know I'm gonna burn in Hell  
I've been through it, go on, bring me down

I say, ha  
What I wanna say  
Tell me I'm a vessel  
Pulled me from my grave  
Tell me I'm your chosen  
Tell me what to say  
Tell me I'm a vessel  
Pulled me from my grave

We've gotta run like the devil  
'Cause you're never gonna leave us alone  
We have to hide wherever we go  
And you're never gonna find where we've flown  
So watch as your own brother falls  
We've had enough of your bad calls  
And we are now undercover  
You will have to find another  
Go! Go! Go!

And I said, say  
What I wanna say  
Tell me I'm a vessel  
Pulled me from my grave  
Tell me I'm your chosen  
Tell me what to say  
Tell me I'm a vessel  
Pulled me from my grave

Tell me I'm the righteous, righteous man  
Tell me I'm the righteous, righteous man  
Tell me I'm the righteous, righteous man  
Tell me I'm the righteous, righteous man  
So get up!  
So get out!  
S-I-N, I S-I-N!

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	340. Sleep

**AN- From Crowley'sMooseSquirrel'sAngel, this one is Sam in S6 dealing with Hallucifer.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Sleep by My Chemical Romance or Supernatural.***

_[Voice recording skips around, rewinds and changes pace:]_  
"...Like last night, they are not like tremors, they are worse than tremors,  
they are these terrors. And it's like, it feels like as if the Devil  
was gripping my throat and squeezing and..."

You say that I am now safe from him  
But that's just what he would say  
And these memories are polluted  
From my own soulless actions  
Why would you help me  
Undeserving of your sympathy  
But there's no way I could be more sorry for what I did

And through it all  
You always tried for me  
And I feel so bad about it  
I shut my eyes  
Wish I could die  
Or sleep  
Just sleep

The hardest part is not knowing what's a dream

This is a new horror that I'm in  
I'm a good guy, but a bad guy  
What a monster I have been  
It's all there vividly  
Unapologetic apathy  
But there ain't no way that I'm going back again

And through it all  
You always tried for me  
And I feel so bad about it  
I shut my eyes  
Wish I could die  
Or sleep  
Just sleep

The hardest part's the awful things that I've seen.

_[Voice recording:]_  
"...Sometimes I see flames. And sometimes  
I see people that I love dying and... it's always..."

Just sleep  
Just sleep  
Just sleep  
Just sleep  
Just sleep  
Just sleep

AWAKE!

_ [Voice recording:]_  
"And I can't... I can't ever sleep now"

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	341. Lucifer's Hands

**AN-That episode was AMAZING! I loved it. I don't think anything will ever be as deeply unsettling as that one smile of Misha's. Crowley is amazing, death is temporary on this show, and the angels are adorably awkward. All in all, definitely a great episode.  
**

**From Crowley'sMooseSquirrel'sAngel, this one is Sam in S11 in the moment he realizes he's trapped in the Cage again before Dean and Cas show up. Nice dump of early S11 Sam angst. Enjoy.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Lucifer's Hands by U2 or Supernatural.***

I'm trapped down here and I am on my own  
Should have told Dean I was here but I came alone  
I thought God wanted this but that hope's blown apart

They came from Lucifer and now I'm down  
Breathing quickens as I look around  
I've no memories to use to ground my heart

Turns out he still had a hold on me  
I'm back in Lucifer's hands  
Turns out he still had a hold on me  
It was like he had control of me  
I'm back

I came for help but now I'm trapped inside the Cage  
And he is crowing like the world's a stage  
I am terrified of when he lets out his rage  
Again

Prayers are useless when you're in this fight  
But I saw visions that I thought were right  
And now I'm wondering if I'll see the light  
Again

Turns out he still had a hold on me  
I'm back in Lucifer's hands  
Turns out he still had a hold on me  
It was like he had control of me  
I'm back

Whoa  
Thought I could change the world  
Whoa  
Thought I could change the world

Why would God help me, I am cursed, I know  
The blood in my veins is black and it shows  
All agree  
And I can't change the world  
Or me

Turns out he still had a hold on me  
I'm back in Lucifer's hands  
Turns out he still had a hold on me  
It was like he had control of me  
I'm back

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	342. Little Game

**AN- This one is an exchange between Dean and Zachariah in S5. (The chorus is Zachariah and the verses are Dean.)**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Little Game by Benny or Supernatural.***

Play us like pawns and relentlessly confine  
Into living up to destiny and having absent minds  
Don't you think it's funny how they tell us how to live?  
Don't you think it's funny how they've watched since we were kids?  
Like, hush now, don't say, don't say

Hush Dean, oh hush Dean, just say the word  
Say yes to Michael and no one gets hurt  
Hush Sam, oh hush Sam, just go and die  
Play our little game, play our little game

We should give up, just surrender and repent  
We're Lucifer and Michael's in your predetermined titles  
Like "a mess, distressed, you have to say yes, you are blessed  
A vessel's what you're meant to be"  
All your roles impose control and lead to the end of times  
Well now, we're too stubborn to give our minds

Hush Dean, oh hush Dean, just say the word  
Say yes to Michael and no one gets hurt  
Hush Sam, oh hush Sam, just go and die  
Play our little game, play our little game

Hush Dean, oh hush Dean, just say the word  
Say yes to Michael and no one gets hurt  
Hush Sam, oh hush Sam, just go and die  
Play our little game, play our little game

We breathe violence just to get by  
Put on false confidence just to feel alive  
You can't hurt me anymore  
There's nothing left to break of me  
There's nothing left to take from me  
'Cause baby it's easy to fake a smile  
When you've been doing it for a while  
Baby, it's easy to fake a smile  
When you've been doing it for a while

Hush Dean, oh hush Dean, just say the word  
Say yes to Michael and no one gets hurt  
Hush Sam, oh hush Sam, just go and die  
Play our little game, play our little game

Hush Dean, oh hush Dean, just say the word  
Say yes to Michael and no one gets hurt  
Hush Sam, oh hush Sam, just go and die  
Play our little game, play our little game

Hush Dean, oh hush Dean

Hush Sam, oh hush Sam

Play our little game  
Play our little game  
Play our little game  
Play our little game  
You've no choice, you'll see

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	343. Who Do You Love

**AN- From Broken Twisted Lullabies, this one is Dean right after getting out of Hell at the beginning of S4 before he gets in contact with Bobby.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Who Do You Love by Mariana's Trench or Supernatural.***

Well, I've been deep down in Hell, it's four months since I died  
And now I don't feel like myself  
While now I'm back on my feet, something's different inside  
Though physically I'm in good health

God, I've spent so long way down there that I feel like someone else  
I'll miss the way that I saw life and also the way I saw myself  
But I came back to life broken and I have felt forty years  
Why would I have been chosen, did Sam do that which I feared?  
I just can't get it together, can't get my head to clear  
(Who brought me back?)  
Who brought me back?  
(Who brought me back?)

Well, I've been deep down in Hell, it's four months since I died  
And now I don't feel like myself  
While now I'm back on my feet, something's different inside  
Though physically I'm in good health  
Searching (Who brought me back? Who brought me back?)  
Who brought me back? Who brought me back?  
(Who brought me back? Who brought me back?)  
Who brought me back?

From fable to fumble, from stable to stumble, now I doubt  
I'll say goodbye to the demons, there must be a reason I am out  
I, I can't go back to Sam broken, though it has been forty years  
I don't know why I was chosen, did he do what I fear?  
I'll get my shit back together, that's how it'll appear  
(Who brought me back?)  
Who brought me back?  
(Who brought me back?)

Well, I've been deep down in Hell, it's four months since I died  
And now I don't feel like myself  
While now I'm back on my feet, something's different inside  
Though physically I'm in good health  
Searching (Who brought me back? Who brought me back?)  
Who brought me back? Who brought me back?  
(Who brought me back? Who brought me back?)  
Who brought me back? Who brought me back?

And my head is quiet, and I am free to move  
I guess I might as well try it, I've nothing left to lose  
I must get back, 'cause I need the news

Well, I've been deep down in Hell, it's four months since I died  
And now I don't feel like myself  
While now I'm back on my feet, something's different inside  
Though physically I'm in good health**  
**Well, I've been deep down in Hell, it's four months since I died  
And now I don't feel like myself  
While now I'm back on my feet, something's different inside  
Though physically I'm in good health  
Searching (Who brought me back? Who brought me back?)  
Who brought me back? Who brought me back?  
(Who brought me back? Who brought me back?)  
Who brought me back? Who brought me back?  
(Who brought me back? Who brought me back?)  
Who brought me back? Who brought me back?  
(Who brought me back? Who brought me back?)  
Who brought me back? Who brought me back?  
Who brought me back?

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	344. This Means War

**AN- Guesswho: Glad you like them. If that's not your thing, you don't have to read them.**

**From Broken Twisted Lullabies, this one is Dean in the first episode of S6 about meeting Sam again, harbouring some suspicions that something is different about him. I haven't done one focusing on this specific thing before, so this one was fun to write.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own This Means War by Mariana's Trench or Supernatural.***

How long have you been here?  
Last I heard you were trapped way beneath us  
You say it's been a whole year  
Like nothing ever happened in between us

Fill me in on how you've been  
And I would tell you anything  
How are you here now?

And we can talk some  
Reminisce some  
From the same old stories to the new ones  
When the fight's done, I will just see you around

But now that you're back for strife with the knife  
I hate to admit it but I miss our life  
Oh  
Gotta get myself a case now quick  
Pack for it  
But you seem oddly quiet and indifferent  
Oh  
Oh, miss our life, yeah  
Miss our, miss our, miss our, miss our life

I'm calm, I'm sure of it  
Not even resurrection leaves us rattled  
You've got a case, I've heard of it  
I tried to step away, surrender from the battle  
I just wish you'd come straight back to me  
There's something that makes me worried about you

And we can talk some  
Reminisce some  
From the same old stories to the new ones  
When the fight's done, I will just see you around

But now that you're back for strife with the knife  
I hate to admit it but I miss our life  
Oh  
Gotta get myself a case now quick  
Pack for it  
But you seem oddly quiet and indifferent  
Oh  
Oh, miss our life, yeah  
Miss our, miss our, miss our, miss our life

(Hunting makes me  
Hunting makes me  
Hunting makes me  
Hunting makes me whole)

(Hunting makes me  
Hunting makes me  
Hunting makes me  
Hunting makes me whole)

I'm back in, brother  
I'm back in, brother  
I'm back in, brother  
I'm back in, I'm back in, brother  
I'm back in

For strife with the knife  
I hate to admit it but I miss our life  
Oh  
Gotta get myself a case now quick  
Pack for it  
But you seem oddly quiet and indifferent  
Oh  
I see now I miss the life, yeah  
(Hunting makes me whole, hunting makes me whole) _[x8]_  
Miss our, miss our, miss our, miss our life

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	345. By Now

**AN- From Broken Twisted Lullabies, this one is Cas in S11 not long after he lets Lucifer in silently begging Dean and Sam to notice the difference.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own By Now by Mariana's Trench or Supernatural.***

So we'll win I let him in  
Need him to beat this thing and so I guess I'm leaving  
But he just says what you want to hear  
And I'm starting to fear this isn't temporary  
But now permission has been granted

And I thought you'd know this isn't me  
And thought he would come clean, but  
But now I cannot tell you that he is free  
Sometimes the one you want is not the one you need  
What goes around don't come around  
You should know me by now

Better than, better than, better than  
You should know me  
Better than, better than, better than  
You should know me  
Better than, better than, better than  
You should know me  
Better than  
Should be able to tell  
Better than, better than, better than  
You should know me  
Better than, better than, better than  
You should know me  
Better than, better than, better than  
You should know me  
Better than  
You should know me by now

He doesn't tell, he just takes over Hell  
He doesn't know how to beat her  
I try to make him stop the lie  
But he laughs while I cry, I knew he was a cheater  
But now permission has been granted

And I thought you'd know this isn't me  
And thought he would come clean, but  
But now I cannot tell you that he is free  
Sometimes the one you want is not the one you need  
What goes around don't come around  
You should know me by now

Better than, better than, better than  
You should know me  
Better than, better than, better than  
You should know me  
Better than, better than, better than  
You should know me  
Better than  
Should be able to tell  
Better than, better than, better than  
You should know me  
Better than, better than, better than  
You should know me  
Better than, better than, better than  
You should know me  
Better than  
You should know me by now

I could tell if it wasn't you  
I thought you'd know the same for me too  
How can one of us not see truth when the other one's lost  
You must have noticed something change  
It makes it worse he can use my name  
How can one of us not see truth when the other one's so lost

By now

Sometimes the one you want is not the one you need  
What goes around don't come around  
You should know me by now

Better than, better than, better than  
You should know me  
Better than, better than, better than  
You should know me  
Better than, better than, better than  
You should know me  
Better than  
Should be able to tell  
Better than, better than, better than  
You should know me  
Better than, better than, better than  
You should know me  
Better than, better than, better than  
You should know me  
Better than  
You should know me by now

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	346. My Eyes

**AN- This one is a duet between Lucifer and God before Lucifer rebelled.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own My Eyes from Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog or Supernatural.***

Lucifer:  
Anyone with half a brain  
Can see this human thing is just insane

Father says to love them more but they are nothing but a chore  
And my loyalty now begins to wane

Listen close to my unguarded heart  
And hear that breaking sound  
Hopes and dreams are shattering apart  
And crashing to the ground

I cannot believe my eyes  
How the world's filled with filth and lies  
And it's plain to see evil inside of me  
Is on the rise

God:  
On the ground  
Look at those I've made all around  
When you have trouble just look down  
So love them more than me, don't frown

You should believe there's good in everybody's heart  
Keep it safe and sound  
With faith you can do your part  
To help them get around

I cannot believe my eyes  
Are my sons finally growing wise?  
'Cause it seems to me  
Some kind of harmony  
Is on the rise

Lucifer: _(God):  
_Since I got the Mark of Cain  
_(And I know)_  
For all them I've nothing but disdain  
_(It's different from the way we've known)_  
And though the Darkness is not there my  
_(Just ask the elder ones to show)_  
Father doesn't seem aware that soon the dark in me is all that will remain  
_(You how to aid and help them grow)_

Listen close to my unguarded heart  
_(And I believe there's good in everybody's heart)_  
And hear that breaking sound  
_(Keep it safe and sound)_  
Hopes and dreams are shattering apart  
_(With faith you can do your part)_  
And crashing to the ground  
_(To help them get around)_

I cannot believe my eyes, how the world's filled with filth and lies  
_(I cannot believe my eyes, are my sons finally growing wise?)_  
And it's plain to see evil inside of me is on the rise  
_(And it's plain to see rapture inside of me is on the rise)_

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	347. Set Fire to the Rain

**AN- From TheImpalaLover, this one is Sam at the end of S5 taking control back from Lucifer.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Set Fire to the Rain by Adele or Supernatural.***

I let you in, said yes  
And you came in and fully claimed me  
It was dark and I was over  
But I knew that I had to reclaim me

Though I was strong  
For you I was far too weak  
To keep on my hold  
And I struggle to just speak

And there's a force to you  
That I never knew, never knew  
All the things you'd say  
I know they were true, they were true  
And the games you play  
You would always win, always win

But I took control through the pain  
Overpowered all of your grace  
And it burned while I fell  
But I had to or I'd be to blame, to blame

When I was in you  
Couldn't turn or  
Close my eyes  
Thought we'd be forever  
You and me together  
Wouldn't get better

And there's a force to you  
That I never knew, never knew  
All the things you'd say  
I know they were true, they were true  
And the games you play  
You would always win, always win

But I took control through the pain  
Overpowered all of your grace  
And it burned while I fell  
But I had to or I'd be to blame, to blame

I took control through the pain  
And I threw us into the Cage  
When we fell almost cried  
'Cause I knew that was the last time, the last time

You beat and killed those I adore  
But it was Dean that gave me the strength to  
Fight back and it was already over  
That's when I did what someone had to do

I took control through the pain  
Overpowered all of your grace  
And it burned while I fell  
But I had to or I'd be to blame, to blame

I took control through the pain  
And I threw us into the Cage  
When we fell almost cried  
'Cause I knew that was the last time, the last time, ohhhh!

Oh noooo  
Now I'll burn, oh  
Now I'll burn  
Now I'll burn

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	348. Mary Did You Know

**AN- From CarverEdlundtheLast and The1Thatg0taway, this one is the angels to Mary in Heaven in S5 mocking her about Dean's fate. This was first requested back at Christmas, but there was no way I could wait a full year to put it up, so I decided to post this carol completely independently of it's associated holiday.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Mary Did You Know or Supernatural.***

Mary, did you know  
That your baby boy would hunt like your own father?

Mary, did you know  
That your baby boy would help us here to prosper?

Did you know  
That your baby boy would help Satan release?  
This child that you delivered will soon deliver peace

Mary, did you know  
That your baby boy would be raised as a hunter?

Mary, did you know  
That your baby boy would never know his mother?

Did you know  
That your baby boy would walk where angels trod?  
When you kissed your little baby, was the chosen of God

Mary did you know  
Mary did you know

Just wait, you'll see  
The time is near  
The dead will live again  
Just take a peak  
And watch him speak  
Of taking out the damned

Mary, did you know  
That your baby boy is the great Michael's vessel?

Mary, did you know  
That your baby boy would have to fight the devil?

Did you know  
That your baby boy is Heaven's perfect tool  
The sleeping child that you held would follow our rules

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	349. Shake It Out

**AN- From TheImpalaLover, this one is Dean at the end of S10.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Shake It Out by Florence + the Machine or Supernatural.***

Regrets collect like dead friends  
And I relive my darkest moments  
There's no other way, there's no other way  
With this on my arm, I cannot stay

I feel my own demon coming forward now  
But I like to keep these things to myself  
I like to keep my feelings drawn  
It's always darkest before the dawn

There is no way out that we can find  
I can never leave the past behind  
There's no other way, there's no other way  
I have to leave before I go down

Asked Death my questions, I can't stick around  
Tonight I must bury us both in the ground  
And I like to keep my feelings drawn  
It's always darkest before the dawn

Get me out, get me out, get me out, get me out, ooh whoa  
Get me out, get me out, get me out, get me out, ooh whoa  
And I must head off knowing there's no coming back  
And I'll get out, oh whoa

And I can't stand one more blackened heart  
So tonight I'm gonna cut it out and then restart  
'Cause I like to keep my feelings drawn  
It's always darkest before the dawn

Get me out, get me out, get me out, get me out, ooh whoa  
Get me out, get me out, get me out, get me out, ooh whoa  
And I must head off knowing there's no coming back  
And I'll get out, oh whoa

And I must head off knowing there's no coming back  
And given half the chance I would take any of it back  
Since I got the Mark I can't take back what I've done  
It's always darkest before the dawn

Oh whoa, oh whoa...

And I'm damned if I do and I'm damned if I don't  
So here's to drinks in the dark and the end of our road  
And I'm ready to suffer, I've given up on hope  
I fall into the dark and it feels so cold  
I'm not meant for heaven, there's a demon in me  
Not meant for heaven, there's a demon in me  
I know that I'm not gonna let it happen to me, yeah

Get me out, get me out, get me out, get me out, ooh whoa  
Get me out, get me out, get me out, get me out, ooh whoa  
And I must head off knowing there's no coming back  
And I'll get out, oh whoa

Get me out, get me out, get me out, get me out, ooh whoa  
Get me out, get me out, get me out, get me out, ooh whoa  
And I must head off knowing there's no coming back  
And I'll get out, oh whoa

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	350. Like a Cowboy

**AN- From deathraptor22, this one is Dean probably around S5 regarding his one night stands.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Like a Cowboy by Randy Houser or Supernatural.***

Every time I die I get back up again  
Get back in the car and find something to begin  
And I go wherever I must go  
Another one horse town, another deadly rodeo

I know this life is crazy  
But my home is in Baby

I drive in, I've a night to stay  
Spin you a tale, steal your heart away  
Like a cowboy  
Don't act like I am here for a while  
Just cock my brow and drive you wild  
Like a cowboy  
Well, baby, you know I can't stay long  
You wake up, I'll be gone  
Won't see me from then on  
Like a cowboy

I keep a picture tucked under a car mat  
It brings be luck, I need a bunch of that  
This midnight winding road runs through my blood  
I can't give it up, don't think that I could

But I don't tell the truth  
When they ask what I do

I drive in, I've a night to stay  
Spin you a tale, steal your heart away  
Like a cowboy  
Don't act like I am here for a while  
Just cock my brow and drive you wild  
Like a cowboy  
Well, baby, you know I can't stay long  
You wake up, I'll be gone  
Won't see me from then on  
Like a cowboy

I drive in, I've a night to stay  
Spin you a tale, steal your heart away  
Like a cowboy  
Don't act like I am here for a while  
Just cock my brow and drive you wild  
Like a cowboy**  
**Like a cowboy  
Like a cowboy  
Like a cowboy

Every time I die I get back up again  
Get back in the car and find something to begin

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	351. At the End of the World

**AN- From Guest, this one is Dean in S5.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own At the End of the World by Veridia or Supernatural.***

Apocalyptic  
As predicted  
Stop your tricks  
'Cause I'm not listening  
Try to convince me  
But I'm resisting  
This poisoned point of view

We hear the angels say we're never gonna make it  
That we're not strong enough to be worth their attention  
These words keep rattling my soul  
But I know

At the end of the world  
With the angels sitting pretty  
At the end of the world  
As it closes in around me  
Though I am miserable, I'll overcome it all  
Even when our hopes are falling  
My brother still is with me  
At the end of the world  
At the end of the world

Not optimistic, I'm a cynic  
I pretend I'm not affected  
Fear comes crawling  
Worry is calling  
Hope a fix will soon be found

We hear the angels say we're never gonna make it  
That we're not strong enough to be worth their attention  
These words keep rattling my soul  
But I know

At the end of the world  
With the angels sitting pretty  
At the end of the world  
As it closes in around me  
Though I am miserable, I'll overcome it all  
Even when our hopes are falling  
My brother still is with me  
At the end of the world  
At the end of the world

Brother help me  
Brother help me  
No one else we know can help

At the end of the world  
With the angels sitting pretty  
At the end of the world  
As it closes in around me  
Though I am miserable, I'll overcome it all  
Even when our hopes are falling  
My brother still is with me  
At the end of the world  
At the end of the world  
At the end of the world  
At the end of the world

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	352. Mystery of the Invisible

**AN- From Guest, this one is Cas in S5 about his faith for his Father.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Mystery of the Invisible by Veridia or Supernatural.***

He's out there, I know that much  
Been gone so long from above  
Though you have all your doubts I know he's there  
Dean, he resurrected me  
Why he did is far beyond me  
But I still have faith though he's unseen

'Cause I've heard it told in the ancient hymns  
I've seen those that have been touched by Him  
Love his children here on Earth  
I'm lost in the beautiful  
The powerful mystery of the invisible

We're all living an epic tale  
The battle 'tween grace and Hell  
But we have refused to play our part  
I know he's with me every step  
With every passing breath  
His support is a comfort since I fell

'Cause I've heard it told in the ancient hymns  
I've seen those that have been touched by Him  
Love his children here on Earth  
I'm lost in the beautiful  
The powerful mystery of the invisible

Have faith, have faith, have faith, my Dean  
Have faith, have faith, have faith, my Dean

I've heard it told in the ancient hymns  
I've seen those that have been touched by Him  
Love his children here on Earth  
I'm lost in the beautiful  
The powerful mystery of the invisible

The powerful mystery of the invisible

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	353. When All is Said and Done

**AN- This one is Sam and Dean sometime in the future calmly accepting their final actual death. How far in the future it is depends on how angsty you want to read it as.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own When All is Said and Done by ABBA or Supernatural.***

Here's to us, one more fight, we'll savour our last thrill  
Deep inside both of us can feel the coming chill  
Wandering hunters, you and me  
We run instinctively  
But our lives are over and we won't be back for once  
We know we are both to blame when all is said and done

In our lives we have walked some strange and lonely treks  
Beaten down but still alive and not too old for sex  
It is time we hit the sky  
Too late for humble pie  
Though we've saved so many lives and lost less than we've won  
We know we are both to blame when all is said and done

Every time we were down and lying on the floor  
We would rise, shake our heads, get up and ask for more  
We would fight through all the lies, with nothing left untried  
Standing calmly at our crossroads, no desire to run  
There's no hurry anymore when all is said and done  
Standing calmly at our crossroads, no desire to run  
There's no hurry anymore when all is said and done

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	354. You Should Be Here

**AN- From winchesteritious, this one is Sam and Dean in S7 after Bobby dies, but before signs of him still being around really started to surface.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own You Should Be Here by Cole Swindell or Supernatural.***

We've found a new hunt and we know we should chase it together  
We are getting near, but these last few weeks felt like forever  
It's one of our standard old monsters, shouldn't be too hard for us, Sam and Dean  
Everything's normal, yeah, except for one thing

You should be here, teasing us though your face is severe  
Researching, cracking a cold beer, saying cheers, I know it's not been a good year  
It's one of those moments that's got your name written all over it  
And you know that if we had just one wish it'd be that you didn't have to leave us  
You should be here

You'd be calling us when you found something in your home  
Calling us idjits, telling us to never be alone  
But now we know you won't, yeah  
Some would say you're in a better place  
But we know there's more to it with those we've faced

You should be here, teasing us though your face is severe  
Researching, cracking a cold beer, saying cheers, I know it's not been a good year  
It's one of those moments that's got your name written all over it  
And you know that if we had just one wish it'd be that you didn't have to leave us  
Aw, you should be here

You'd be watching us, you'd be helping out, you'd be grumpy, yeah  
We know you'd know more about what's going on right here right now  
God, we wish somehow you could be here

Oh, you should be here

Yeah, this is one of those moments that's got your name written all over it  
And you know that if we had just one wish it'd be that you didn't have to leave us  
Aw, you should be here**  
**You should be here

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	355. Pumped Up Kicks

**AN- From Guest, this one is young Dean (around 10-12) stealing for Sammy and hunting with his father.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Pumped Up Kicks by Foster the People or Supernatural.***

I have got a quick hand  
I'll look around a room  
No one else knows my plan  
I've got a profit to get  
Sammy needs a meal  
Need to help the kid

Yeah, I have a few kinds of guns  
That my Dad gave me so I could help kill things  
I don't even know what  
But they're coming for you, yeah they're coming for you

All those little shits with their magic tricks  
They better run, better run, outrun my gun  
All those little shits with their magic tricks  
They better run, better run, faster than my bullet

All those little shits with their magic tricks  
They better run, better run, outrun my gun  
All those little shits with their magic tricks  
They better run, better run, faster than my bullet

Father has been away  
He be coming late, and he's coming back late  
And he's bringing me a surprise  
I hope it's food, a proper dinner would be nice

I've lived like this a long time  
Yeah, the sleight of my hand is now a quick-pull trigger  
No other life for me to get  
Though I still dream of fire and when I was a kid, yeah

All those little shits with their magic tricks  
They better run, better run, outrun my gun  
All those little shits with their magic tricks  
They better run, better run, faster than my bullet

All those little shits with their magic tricks  
They better run, better run, outrun my gun  
All those little shits with their magic tricks  
They better run, better run, faster than my bullet

Run, run, run, run, ru-ru-ru-run, run, run  
Ru-ru-ru-run, run, run, run  
Ru-ru-ru-run, run, run, run, run, run

All those little shits with their magic tricks  
They better run, better run, outrun my gun  
All those little shits with their magic tricks  
They better run, better run, faster than my bullet

All those little shits with their magic tricks  
They better run, better run, outrun my gun  
All those little shits with their magic tricks  
They better run, better run, faster than my bullet

All those little shits with their magic tricks  
They better run, better run, outrun my gun  
All those little shits with their magic tricks  
They better run, better run, faster than my bullet

All those little shits with their magic tricks  
They better run, better run, outrun my gun  
All those little shits with their magic tricks  
They better run, better run, faster than my bullet

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	356. Anthem of the Angels

**AN- From angelslaugh, this one is Meg in S7 watching over Cas when he is in the mental hospital. Written with Megstiel in mind.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Anthem of the Angels by Breaking Benjamin or Supernatural.***

White walls surround us  
You're staring into space again  
I almost see the  
Battle raging in your head

Days go on forever  
But I have not left your side  
Who knew we would end together  
I won't let the last spark die

There is not much left of you  
I can see it in your eyes  
You're the rebel of the angels  
But this may be goodbye

Cold light above us  
Can't tell if you're  
Fading away  
Skin white as winter  
Will you ever find your way?

Days go on forever  
But I have not left your side  
Who knew we would end together  
I won't let the last spark die

There is not much left of you  
I can see it in your eyes  
You're the rebel of the angels  
But this may be goodbye  
I keep trying to help you  
But I can't bring you back to life  
You're the rebel of the angels  
But this may be goodbye

You're dead alive  
You're dead alive  
You're dead alive  
You're dead alive

There is not much left of you  
I can see it in your eyes  
You're the rebel of the angels  
But this may be goodbye  
I keep trying to help you  
But I can't bring you back to life  
You're the rebel of the angels  
But this may be goodbye**  
**You're the rebel of the angels  
But this may be goodbye**  
**You're the rebel of the angels

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	357. Cowboy Casanova

**AN- From Lisa Boon, this one is Dean to Sam in S4.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Casanova by Carrie Underwood or Supernatural.***

You better take it from me, Ruby is more than she seems  
I know what she's trying, she's trying to hide  
And I'm wonderin' why you won't trust me  
She is a curse, she brings a drug  
Got you addicted to her blood  
You need to get out but she's holding you back  
And you can't live without one more touch

She's a demon, there's another motive  
Don't know how she made you think that she's clean  
Tryin' to make you devoted  
But I know she will bring misery  
She's not even in disguise  
A bitch with black eyes  
And she made you think she's alright  
Gives you feelings that you don't wanna fight  
You gotta run for your life

I see that look on your face  
You ain't hearing what I say  
So I'll say it again  
See the trouble you're in  
'Cause I know how it ends  
You can't get away  
Has she been here since I died?  
She's told you nothing but lies  
You don't wanna believe  
But you're being deceived  
Please just listen to me  
And take my advice

She's a demon, there's another motive  
Don't know how she made you think that she's clean  
Tryin' to make you devoted  
But I know she will bring misery  
She's not even in disguise  
A bitch with black eyes  
And she made you think she's alright  
Gives you feelings that you don't wanna fight  
You gotta run for your life

Run, run away  
Don't let her mess with your mind  
She'll tell you anything you want to hear  
She'll break your heart  
It's just a matter of time  
So just remember

She's a demon, there's another motive  
Don't know how she made you think that she's clean  
Tryin' to make you devoted  
But I know she will bring misery  
She's not even in disguise  
A bitch with black eyes  
And she made you think she's alright  
Gives you feelings that you don't wanna fight  
You gotta run for your life

Oh, you gotta run for your life  
Oh, you gotta run for your life

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	358. Temporary Home

**AN- From Lisa Boon, this one is Dean, Sam and Cas pre-season when Dean is 12, Sam is 8, and Cas is feeling out of place in heaven.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Temporary Home by Carrie Underwood or Supernatural.***

Little boy, twelve years old  
A little too used to being alone  
Another new town and hunt  
Another school, another room he could never call home  
When people ask him how he likes this place  
He looks up and says with a grin upon his face

This is my temporary home, it's not where I belong  
Windows and rooms that I'm passing through  
This is just a stop on the way to where I'm going  
I'm not afraid because I know  
This is my temporary home

Young boy, eight years old  
He has to move again, don't know where he'll go  
He's looking for a sign, looking for a way out  
'Cause a motel room will never be a home  
At night he whispers stories of the world  
"Someday I'll find my place here in this world"

This is my temporary home, it's not where I belong  
Windows and rooms that I'm passing through  
This is just a stop on the way to where I'm going  
I'm not afraid because I know  
This is my temporary home

Angel, doubts what's been said  
Though Heaven's filled with family he loves  
He still wonders  
"Are these things right, must it all be this way?"  
Doesn't dare to ask  
Lest he lose his grace

This is my temporary home, it's not where I belong  
Windows and rooms that I'm passing through  
This is just a stop on the way to where I'm going  
I'm not afraid because I know  
This is my temporary home

These are our temporary homes

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	359. Sun

**AN- From anon, this one is Crazy Cas in S7 in his pacifist phase. Destiel from Cas, but whether or not it is reciprocated is up to you.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Sun by Two Door Cinema Club or Supernatural.***

Yes I do  
Know what I've done to you  
Cut so deep  
Can't make it up to you

Torn apart  
By memories of Hell  
All I see now  
Is pain, can't dispell  
The eyes I knew  
All filled with pity  
And I wonder  
Will you wait for me?

Although  
I'm not okay  
I know I'll stay, I know I'll stay  
Right here with you  
Though  
It might be too late  
What would you say? What would you say?  
What would you do?

I found a hive  
Became one with the bees  
I can't numb my pain  
But it has set me free  
And I don't know  
Where this will carry me  
So just hold tight

Though  
I'm not okay  
I know I'll stay, I know I'll stay  
Right here with you  
Though  
It might be too late  
What would you say? What would you say?  
What would you do?

Over and over  
Oft without a thought  
I have fought  
I have killed, it seems now all for naught  
But through the mist  
I see the shape of you  
And I know, and I know  
That I'm in love with you

Though  
I'm not okay  
I know I'll stay, I know I'll stay  
Right here with you  
Though  
It might be too late  
What would you say? What would you say?  
What would you do?

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**You know that line "Became one with the bees"? Well, that's from the original. No, seriously. Look it up. I didn't touch it.**

**-Wiznerd**


	360. Fall Away

**AN- From MariposaFalls11, this one is Dean near the end of S3.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Fall Away by Twenty One Pilots or Supernatural.***

Don't have long to live, count the days  
Don't have long to live, count the days  
I did it so I'd take his place  
I don't have long to live, counting days

Don't have long to live, count the days  
Don't have long to live, count the days  
I did it so I'd take his place  
I don't have long to live, counting days

I disguise  
And I will lie  
And I will waste my precious time  
As the days melt away  
With life on the line  
And I'll die if I wait, I get no overtime  
Though I'll try to delay when they take out my life  
'Cause I don't want their way  
I want mine  
I'm dying and I'm trying  
But believe me I'm fine  
But I'm lying  
I'm so very far from fine

And I, I can feel the pull begin  
Feel my life now wearing thin  
And my skin  
It will start to tear up and fall apart

Don't have long to live, count the days  
Don't have long to live, count the days  
I did it so I'd take his place  
I don't have long to live, counting days

It is all from my selfish ambition  
To save Sam, the mission  
Made my choice and my sentence  
Repentance won't take back permission  
It's because I sold  
My own soul  
I'm fighting submission and  
I don't know if I am dying or living  
'Cause though I save face  
For Sam's sake  
Can't replace  
I am living damned all for Sam  
Suffering disgrace  
It's a sham for Sam  
And I knew that it was a scam  
He has planned but Sam  
Knows deep down I'll end in a grave

And I, I can feel the pull begin  
Feel my life now wearing thin  
And my skin  
It will start to tear up and fall apart

Don't have long to live, count the days  
Don't have long to live, count the days  
I did it so I'd take his place  
I don't have long to live, counting days

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	361. Hold Me Down

**AN- From MariposaFalls11, this one is the part of Cas in S8 deep in his head that knows he's being controlled by Naomi and is fighting with little success. I really love how this one came out.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hold Me Down by Halsey or Supernatural.***

The angels are telling me when to open my mouth  
They reach in subconsciously to make the words come out  
They break me, I can't show I'm angry, they just pounce  
Control me, licking at the flames they bring about

Being controlled, they won't release  
And they tell me they are holy  
They've got me down on both knees  
Feels like the devil that's tryna

Hold me down, hold me down  
Screaming from in my head  
Make no sound  
Can't get out, can't get out  
Begging "please now, no more, this is not what I'm for"

Hold me down, hold me down  
Make me do their footwork as I drown  
Can't get out, can't get out  
Begging "please now, no more, this is not what I'm for"

She's back, erasing what she wants though it's mine  
I'm helpless, clinging to a little bit of spine  
They push me, I don't know if I'll break this in time  
They shush me (shhh), sanity becomes a fragile line

Being controlled, they won't release  
And they tell me they are holy  
They've got me down on both knees  
Feels like the devil that's tryna

Hold me down, hold me down  
Screaming from in my head  
Make no sound  
Can't get out, can't get out  
Begging "please now, no more, this is not what I'm for"

Hold me down, hold me down  
Make me do their footwork as I drown  
Can't get out, can't get out  
Begging "please now, no more, this is not what I'm for"

Hold me down now  
Hold me down now  
Hold me down

Being controlled, they won't release  
And they tell me they are holy  
They've got me down on both knees  
Feels like the devil that's tryna

Hold me down, hold me down  
Screaming from in my head  
Make no sound  
Can't get out, can't get out  
Begging "please now, no more, this is not what I'm for"

Hold me down, hold me down  
Make me do their footwork as I drown  
Can't get out, can't get out  
Begging "please now, no more, this is not what I'm for"

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	362. For the First Time in Forever

**AN- Do you know what today is? Today is the one year anniversary of this fic. On this day last year I posted a single rewrite of Carry on Wayward Son, fully expecting to get maybe a few responses before it died an unnoticed death within the month. Boy, did you all prove me wrong. Some of you just discovered this recently, some have been around a while, and Crowley'sMooseSquirrel'sAngel has been here since the very first chapter only hours after it was posted and has reviewed every single other chapter since. Regardless of how long you've been here and even whether you've reviewed or just read and enjoyed, I love you all. As long as you guys keep asking for more I will keep posting. We're still going strong at this point with no sign of slowing down any time soon. I hope you all like what the next year will bring.**

**In honour of the year anniversary, I have a prompt from a long time ago. This was the first song that I told someone I couldn't do. You could say that I've had just a little bit more experience by now, and I found that this song is actually pretty easy to do compared with some of the others I've done in the past year. So from Tricky Bird back on May 5 last year, this one is a duet between Sam and Dean right before Sam runs off to Stanford pre-series.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own For the First Time in Forever from Frozen or Supernatural.***

Sam:  
He left us again, he just ignored  
I don`t think I can take this anymore  
I have it planned, no longer time to wait

For years I`ve wanted to just leave  
This is not the best way to grieve  
Finally I`m ready to relocate

There`ll be actual normal people  
It`ll be totally strange  
But wow, am I so ready for this change

`Cause for the first time in forever  
I won`t have to join a fight  
For the first time in forever  
I could sleep through the whole night

Don`t know if I`m elated or nervous  
But I`m somewhere in that zone  
`Cause for the first time in forever  
I won`t be alone

I can't wait to meet everyone! (gasp)  
What if I meet... the one?

`Cause there we all will be new and all  
On equal ground, and I`ll stand tall  
For once not trying to solve a new case  
Oh, I suddenly see her standing there  
A beautiful stranger I won`t scare  
Perhaps when we start classes we`ll keep pace

And we can laugh and take it slowly  
Which for me is so bizzare  
Nothing like the life I`ve had so far

For the first time in forever  
Without magic, without guns  
For the first time in forever  
I could become friends with someone

And I know it is totally crazy  
To dream I`ll find romance  
But for the first time in forever  
At least I`ve got a chance

Dean:  
Don`t let them in, don`t let him see  
Be the soldier you always have to be  
Conceal, don`t feel, put on a show  
Let one thing out and then Father will know

But it has to be today

Sam:  
It has to be today

Dean:  
It's agony to wait  
Sam:  
It's agony to wait

Dean:  
I guess life without him is my fate**  
**Sam:  
My fate

For the first time in forever  
Dean:  
Don`t let them in, don`t let him see

Sam:  
I can be what I`m dreaming of**  
**Dean:  
Be the soldier you always have to be

Sam:  
A chance to join the normal world  
Dean:  
Conceal

Sam:  
A chance straight from above  
Dean:  
Conceal, don`t feel, don`t let him know

Sam:  
I will not last past tomorrow  
So it has to be today  
`Cause for the first time in forever  
For the first time in forever  
Dad`s not in my way!

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	363. Guilty Tango

**AN- Jessica: Yes, I definitely can.**

**Guest: Thank you very much. I don't know if I will, but I'm not ruling anything out at this point. I won't run out as long as people keep asking for more.**

**From MariposaFalls11, this one is Dean in early S7 when Sam is hiding Hallucifer and Cas is dead.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Guilty Tango from Littlest Pet Shop or Supernatural.***

I look at Sammy, he's quite a sight  
He doesn't think that he can win this fight  
He looks distracted, is his hand still sore?  
He wants me to but I just can't ignore

Don't know what to do, we're all a wreck  
It's like the world is wrapped around my neck  
I wish I could help him but he won't talk  
The weight's so heavy I can barely walk

The guilty tango  
The voices screaming out inside my head  
The guilty tango  
Can't help but think it should be me instead

And then our angel, no longer here  
I know he lied to us but it is clear  
If I had helped him, he'd be alive  
But we didn't notice, he won't be revived

Can't believe I didn't see through his great disguise  
I wish he had just talked to me, we would have been his allies

The guilty tango  
The voices screaming out inside my head  
The guilty tango  
Can't help but think it should be me instead

The guilty tango  
My conscience nagging as it fills my ears  
The guilty tango  
This dance will carry on for years and years

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	364. My Story, Your Song

**AN- KaylieWinnstone: Yes, I certainly can. It's on the schedule.**

**From 6813, this one is Sam and Dean on some hunt. There's no definite time when it's set, but it's before the bunker. I'm thinking S6.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own My Story, Your Song by Stephanie Sun or Supernatural.***

Is this case genuine?  
Don't know what we will find  
And we don't know what the future will bring

We will find where you hide  
We are not weak  
We have fought many haunts, some may flaunt  
But no one can see  
No one can see...

Through the endless pain, endless death  
Our car is our home

Fighting demons and vampires  
Out on our own

In our story we won't live long  
This we do know  
But we'll be strong  
But we'll be strong

Is this case genuine?  
Don't know what we will find  
And we don't know what the future will bring  
It will bring...

We will find where you hide  
We are not weak  
We have fought many haunts, some may flaunt  
But no one can see  
No one can see...

Is this case genuine?  
Don't know what we will find  
And we don't know what the future will bring

We will find where you hide  
We are not weak  
We have fought many haunts, some may flaunt  
But no one can see... see...

Through the endless pain, endless death  
Our car is our home

Fighting demons and vampires  
Out on our own

In our story we won't live long  
This we do know  
But we'll be strong  
Oh, we know...  
What we have to be...

So we're holding on  
May be wrong  
Find a case, we'll save the place  
Like we knew what the thing would do

Through the endless pain, endless death  
Our car is our home

Through the endless pain, endless death  
Our car is our home

Fighting demons and vampires  
Out on our own

Fighting demons and vampires  
Out on our own

In our story we won't live long  
This we do know  
But we'll be strong

But we'll be strong...  
But we'll be strong

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	365. Bullet in My Hand

**AN- From Kurama's Foxy Rose, this one is Dean at the beginning of S4 before he spoke with Bobby. Unlike most of mine like this, it actually has a generally positive, hopeful tone.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Bullet in My Hand by Redlight King or Supernatural.***

That time was not life when  
I handled the knife  
It's been so long for me since I fell  
I'm home but I'm on my own  
What happened I can't tell  
I know why I went to Hell  
But tell me, how did I leave?  
No one answered when I yelled  
But right now

There's someone lookin' out for me  
I came out of the darkness  
Bruised and broken but a man  
I got one more shot at livin'  
I'm lucky that I can  
'Cause I got a little roughed up  
Yeah, I really got fucked up  
I came out of the darkness  
Bruised and broken but a man

I know I got some wounds down there  
And I made so many bleed  
'Cause I choked and then I broke  
I'm my own worst enemy  
Reach deep for faces I once knew, Sammy had to bury me  
Where is he right now, will he be relieved?  
But right now

There's someone lookin' out for me  
I came out of the darkness  
Bruised and broken but a man  
I got one more shot at livin'  
I'm lucky that I can  
'Cause I got a little roughed up  
Yeah, I really got fucked up  
I came out of the darkness  
Bruised and broken but a man

'Cause I got a little roughed up  
Bruised and broken but a man  
Yeah, I really got fucked up  
Bruised and broken but a man

Who brought me to life?  
Who brought me to life?  
Who brought me to life?  
I am back alive  
I am back alive

There's someone lookin' out for me  
I came out of the darkness  
Bruised and broken but a man  
I got one more shot at livin'  
I'm lucky that I can  
'Cause I got a little roughed up  
Yeah, I really got fucked up  
I came out of the darkness  
Bruised and broken but a man

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	366. Dry Your Eyes

**AN- From Land of Parchment and Ink, this one is Sam at the end of S5 to Dean when they're discussing the plan of letting Lucifer in so Sam could jump them both into the Cage.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Dry Your Eyes by Angels and Airwaves or Supernatural.***

To win this time I must let him in  
And take back what's mine  
Then jump in the Cage to the nothing

We know that we tried and we gave our all  
We're losing not for lack of tryin'  
You're not for this but now we can't afford to stall  
It looks like I will be dyin'  
And now all are fucked 'cause we wrecked it all  
Don't you dare save me

Dean, dry your eyes  
To save us all it seems I must die  
I'm scared, I won't lie  
We won't meet again  
Don't follow me in  
Today is the day it ends

I might complain, but you have been great  
Don't you think you're why  
I am so resigned to just flying  
It was hard to hold on every time we'd fight  
And though we would win, it's exhausting  
There's no other way to take out the divine  
We must take control in this crisis  
They have tricked us before and we were both blind  
We know that they lie

Dean, dry your eyes  
To save us all it seems I must die  
I'm scared, I won't lie  
We won't meet again  
Don't follow me in  
Today is the day it ends

Dean, dry your eyes  
To save us all it seems I must die  
I'm scared, I won't lie  
We won't meet again  
Don't follow me in  
Today is the day it ends

Today it ends (ends ends ends)  
Today it ends (ends ends ends)

Dean, dry your eyes  
To save us all it seems I must die  
I'm scared, I won't lie  
We won't meet again  
Don't follow me in  
Today is the day it ends

Dean, dry your eyes  
To save us all it seems I must die  
I'm scared, I won't lie  
We won't meet again  
Don't follow me in  
Today is the day it ends

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	367. The War

**AN- We're coming up on 1000 reviews, so I'll put it out there that whoever gives the thousandth review will get something. Same deal at the previous ones. You can pick what you want (within reason) and I'll do my best to get it to you. Previous people have asked for specials, shoutouts, info on my process, and even cookie recipies. I'm open to suggestions.**

**From Land of Parchment and Ink, this one is Cas in S6. Given the tone, it's probably before he makes his deal with Crowley, but it could apply really anywhere before he opens Purgatory and goes off the deep end.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own The War by Airwaves and Angels or Supernatural.***

Our home now is on fire  
No point in an "amen"  
Chaos pulls us in  
And though heaven  
Was always soldiers  
We acted as one  
Now war has begun

Believe you want this  
Believe I want this too

Can someone tell me that  
It's almost over?  
Can't we just  
Keep the peace  
Here and Earth?

And the brothers  
Don't know what it's like  
They are on the ground  
But we are falling down  
And my family  
Now useless bodies  
They lay still without grace  
Lives cannot be replaced

Believe you want this?  
Believe, do I want this too?

Can someone tell me that  
It's almost over?  
Can't we just  
Keep the peace  
Here and Earth?

(Believe)

(Believe, you want this too)

Can someone tell me that  
It's almost over?  
Can't we just  
Keep the peace  
Here and Earth?

Can someone tell me that  
It's almost over?  
Can't we just  
Keep the peace  
Here and Earth?

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	368. Everything Has Changed

**AN- 6813: You're very welcome. I'm glad you like it.**

**From puffskien overlord of darkness, this one is Cas after his worldview is irrevocably changed in the first episode of S4. Also, there are heavy Destiel themes although nothing specific is ever explicitly stated.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Everything Has Changed by Taylor Swift or Supernatural.***

I know you have given up on hope  
And I know something now, know something now I didn't before  
And all I've seen since we met down below  
Is green eyes and freckles and your smile  
In the back of my mind making me feel like

I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you, know you, know you

'Cause all I've known is the status quo  
But your eyes feel like coming home  
Ever since I first heard your name  
Everything has changed  
Never felt like I do before  
You can't know that I am yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

I have my walls that none can break through  
But they may come down, may come down to open up my thoughts for you  
And there's this sense in my stomach I can't describe  
And I use my mind, making up for lost time  
This is right, making me feel like

I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you, know you, know you

'Cause all I've known is the status quo  
But your eyes feel like coming home  
Ever since I first heard your name  
Everything has changed  
Never felt like I do before  
You can't know that I am yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

Can you please tell me why  
I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time, oh, oh, oh  
So I'll see you tonight  
We have to speak but you're affecting my mind

I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you, know you, know you

'Cause all I've known is the status quo  
But your eyes feel like coming home  
Ever since I first heard your name  
Everything has changed  
Never felt like I do before  
You can't know that I am yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

All I've known is the status quo  
But I've come to bring you hope  
I was taught to just disdain but everything has changed  
And I know you think you're disgraced  
In my mind you've earned your place  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	369. Eyes on Me

**AN- Oh. My. God. Or, well, I guess oh my Chuck would be more accurate? That episode was amazing. I swear there were five straight minutes that were basically Metatron asking all the questions about Chuck being God that the fandom has ever asked, with Chuck acting as a direct mouthpiece for the writers. There were lines that I ****_know_**** came directly from them and not from any character. For example, "the last time I saw that expression on an editor's face I had just handed him ****_Bugs_****". The writers have explicitly stated that they hated that episode and they apparently took this episode as an opportunity to drag it through the dirt. Basically, it was an amazing episode and every single line deserves to be immortalized. If you haven't seen it yet, go watch it now.**

**From 6813, this one is Cas in early S4 considering voicing his rebellious thoughts for the first time, mixed in with a heavy dose of unresolved Destiel.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Eyes on Me by Faye Wong or Supernatural.***

I've been questioning so long  
Keeping my thoughts my own  
I didn't dare say the words  
Knowing I could be heard

Now you're encouraging me  
Telling me to look closer and see  
You want me to think for myself more  
Find out why they'd go so far

That first night I met you  
I blew open the door  
My first night knowing you  
Changed my life, you should know

I kind of like it your way  
Think I haven't seen your eyes on me?  
Did you ever know  
That I have mine on you?

I'll come to where you are  
To help out with my grace  
I know you're feeling hurt  
I know it gets you down

Shall I be the one for you  
Who helps you when you are unsure?  
I know we'll beat them  
Though I know that you're not a dreamer

Can I get to know you?  
Show you the real me  
Do you want to see?  
From them I may be outcast

You do not think I've noticed  
That I've felt your subtle eyes on me  
Did you ever know  
That I have mine on you?

Dean, will you share with me  
The truth if you've had enough  
The tears that you're holding back  
The pain you claim you don't have

How can I let you know  
I'm more than a thoughtless soldier  
If I reached out then  
I could know if I'm just dreaming

I'll come to where you are  
To help out with my grace  
I know you're feeling hurt  
I know it gets you down

Shall I be the one for you  
Who helps you when you are unsure?  
I know we'll beat them  
Though I know that you're not a dreamer

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	370. Bury Me With My Guns On

**AN- From Kurama's Foxy Rose, this one is Dean right after S5 more than a little bit unstable planning on storming Hell to get his brother back.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Bury Me With My Guns On by Bobaflex or Supernatural.***

Hey  
Hey  
Hey  
Hey

Apocalypse is over  
But Sam is lost to me  
I think of my own suffering  
I think of tortured screams

But now their script is over  
And it's all up to me  
It's time to die to set him free

Bury me with my guns on  
So when I reach the other side  
I can show them what it feels like to die

Bury me with my guns on  
So when I'm where the sun don't shine  
I can shoot those angels right between the eyes

Hey  
Hey  
Hey  
Hey

The pearly gates are broken  
And Hell has a new king  
The angels could have stopped this  
But no one said a thing

His fall was far from painless  
And it changed everything  
When I am through they won't just sting

Bury me with my guns on  
So when I reach the other side  
I can show them what it feels like to die

Bury me with my guns on  
So when I'm where the sun don't shine  
I can shoot those angels right between the eyes

Still see him falling down  
It's in there on repeat  
They've seen my face before  
Will they remember me?

I have to save him now  
His soul will soon be free  
It's not my brother's time to die

Hey  
Hey  
Hey

Bury me with my guns on  
So when I reach the other side  
I can show them what it feels like to die

Bury me with my guns on  
So when I'm where the sun don't shine  
I can shoot those angels right between the eyes

Bury me with my guns on  
So when I reach the other side  
I can show them what it feels like to die

Bury me with my guns on  
So when I'm where the sun don't shine  
I can shoot those angels right between the eyes

Still see him falling down  
It's in there on repeat  
They've seen my face before  
Will they remember me?

I have to save him now  
His soul will soon be free  
It's not my brother's time to die

Hey  
Hey  
Hey  
Hey

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	371. Never Say Goodbye

**AN- I just saw Captain America: Civil War. It was absolutely ****_amazing_****. It was emotional, dramatic, and hilarious. The fight scenes were awesome too. I really loved how they integrated Bucky's metal arm into his fighting style. It was really creative, just like most everything else in the movie. No spoilers, I promise, but I definitely recommend you go see if it if comic book movies are your sort of thing.**

**Also, I would like to wish a very happy birthday to puffskien overlord of darkness. Hope you had a great day!**

**From Guest, this one is Dean after losing Sam at the end of S5 reflecting on the way they used to be, mainly focussing on pre-season one material.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Never Say Goodbye by Bon Jovi or Supernatural.***

As I sit in a nameless bar  
The night about to end  
I pass my time with strangers  
But this bottle's my only friend

Remembering that time we parked  
With fireworks out in the dark  
I'd fuss each time you coughed or sneezed  
And we lived on the road in that backseat, Sammy

Remember how you used to talk  
About getting out  
But you came back  
Together - forever

Never say goodbye, never say goodbye  
Though we have so many friends  
That have met their final end  
Say goodbye, never say goodbye  
Breaking down - I watched you die  
Breaking down - we had to say goodbye

Remember days of skipping school  
Not you, but I was so cool  
When dad was done, could be fast or slow  
We would find a new place to go

Remember more than several nights  
You and dad would always fight  
But for you I made sure to stay strong  
And I held you in my arms so long

We moved around  
From town to town  
And I swore I'd never let you down  
Together - forever

Never say goodbye, never say goodbye  
Though we have so many friends  
That have met their final end  
Say goodbye, never say goodbye  
Breaking down - I watched you die  
Breaking down - we had to say goodbye

Remember how you used to talk  
About getting out  
But you came back  
Together - forever

Never say goodbye, never say goodbye  
Though we have so many friends  
That have met their final end  
Say goodbye, never say goodbye  
Breaking down - I watched you die  
Breaking down - we had to say goodbye

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	372. Candles

**AN- The 1000th review goes to deathraptor22! What would you like?**

**This one is something new. It's some unnamed person in the first five minutes of an episode. I set it up to be a ghost, but there are a number of things that could be the cause.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Candles by Hey Monday or Supernatural.***

The power has gone out  
And I am all alone  
But I can't contact anyone  
No service on my phone  
Flashlights start to fade  
I start to feel afraid  
They all flickered and they stayed off  
Only darkness still remains

No sight  
I can't see  
And it is only me

All the lights went out  
Something seems different tonight  
But I'm sure I will see the light  
All the lights went out  
Something seems different tonight  
But I think I'll be alright

Though I do not know why  
I'm sure I can explain  
Maybe wind was getting high  
It could be the rain  
It's invisible  
Invisible to me  
A chill is coming on  
I turn and something is displaced

No sight  
I can't see  
And it is only me

All the lights went out  
Something seems different tonight  
But I'm sure I will see the light  
All the lights went out  
Something seems different tonight  
But I think I'll be alright

Today  
When I woke up  
I put no faith in stories  
But today  
I take it back  
With what happened to me

All the lights went out  
Something seemed different tonight  
Soon I was reaching for the light  
All the lights went out  
Something seemed different tonight  
I did not turn out alright

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	373. Nicotine

**AN- From Crowley'sMooseSquirrel'sAngel, this one is Cas in S5 with a side of heavily implied Destiel.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Nicotine by Panic! At the Disco or Supernatural.***

Since you opened up my eyes  
I have seen through all their lies  
I've lost my faith but I don't want it back

No longer numb, the lie has cracked  
I must find my Dad

Been thinking all I can ever since I rescued you  
And I say damn their plan and the awful things they do

Yeah, they want him to be free, to be free  
Yeah, they want him to be free, to be free, yeah

It's better to fall than to fade away  
It's better to help than to keep my grace  
I've given it up since I learned the facts

No longer numb, the lie has cracked  
I must find my Dad

Been thinking all I can ever since I rescued you  
And I say damn their plan and the awful things they do

Yeah, they want him to be free, to be free  
Yeah, they want him to be free, to be free, yeah

I'll never voice my thoughts of you  
'Cause you could never love me back  
But I will fight until we're through  
'Cause I should go find my Dad  
But I need you so bad  
I should go find my Dad  
But I need you so bad

Yeah, they want him to be free, to be free  
Yeah, they want him to be free, to be free, yeah

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	374. Domino

**AN- I know I haven't been responding to many people lately, and I'm sorry for that. My life has been ridiculously busy recently. Rest assured, I will get back to you on things soon and I have been making note of prompts. Honestly, I've barely had time to do this. I'm just happy I didn't have to put it on hold.**

**From Crowley'sMooseSquirrel'sAngel, this one is Lucifer not long after he gets out of the Cage in S11.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Domino by Jessie J or Supernatural.***

I'm loving feeling so free  
I'm out and none of them see  
Their faces will be pure gold  
When they discover my hold

And the cause for worry is the cloud of smoke in the air  
I will figure out a way to beat her and to ensnare  
They don't know that I'm the one in control

Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
I know I'll win this fight  
Damn, this vessel's skin tight  
So bring it on  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
Beat her before way back  
But her bonds have been cracked  
So bring it on  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh

I will fill the world with my light  
Make it all how I think it should go  
I will end Amara's new night  
Then it will come time to overthrow

She will bow beneath my great might  
And I'll win like we did long ago  
I will end Amara's new night  
Then it will come time to overthrow

As soon as those brothers find  
Something, you'll have no time  
Look at this world where we are  
You must meet the Morning Star

And the cause for worry is the cloud of smoke in the air  
I will figure out a way to beat her and to ensnare  
They don't know that I'm the one in control

Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
I know I'll win this fight  
Damn, this vessel's skin tight  
So bring it on  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
Beat her before way back  
But her bonds have been cracked  
So bring it on  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh

I will fill the world with my light  
Make it all how I think it should go  
I will end Amara's new night  
Then it will come time to overthrow

She will bow beneath my great might  
And I'll win like we did long ago  
I will end Amara's new night  
Then it will come time to overthrow

Ooh, aunty, aunty, you will not beat the light  
Ooh, aunty, aunty, you will soon say "good night"  
Ooh, aunty, aunty, you will not beat the light  
Ooh, aunty, aunty, you will soon say "good night"  
Ooh, aunty, aunty, you will not beat the light  
Ooh, aunty, aunty, you will soon say "good night"  
Ooh, aunty, aunty, you will not beat the light  
Ooh, aunty, aunty

Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh

I will fill the world with my light  
Make it all how I think it should go  
I will end Amara's new night  
Then it will come time to overthrow

She will bow beneath my great might  
And I'll win like we did long ago  
I will end Amara's new night  
Then it will come time to overthrow

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	375. AMBULANCE

**AN- Anonymous: Thanks! Your request has been received, and it is on the schedule.**

**From Crowley'sMooseSquirrel'sAngel, this one is Dean to Sam in the first half or so of the very first episode.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own AMBULANCE by My Chemical Romance or Supernatural.***

You ran off so you could leave this life  
But I am back 'cause I need help, how can I prove I'm not the same as him?  
And we drive out to hunt again out after dark  
'Cause I am back 'cause I need help, how can I prove I'm not the same?

'Cause we are not afraid  
No need to be ashamed

I know you hate this life  
I'll be the one who drives you home tonight  
I promise not to let you down  
I'll be the one who drives you home tonight

We both know once you walked this kind of life  
Growing up, our dad behind the wheel  
And passing through each town is like the first time  
Find a cheap motel and make it die  
Now I know with all of my mistakes  
That you are not the same

'Cause we are not the same  
We'll find the one to blame

I know you hate this life  
I'll be the one who drives you home tonight  
I promise not to let you down  
I'll be the one who drives you home tonight**  
**You home tonight

It's driving you down  
It's driving you down  
It's driving you down  
It's driving you down  
It's driving you down  
'Cause it's driving you down  
It's driving you, driving you down

You don't like a thing about this life  
And you don't like a thing about this life  
And you don't like a thing about this life  
Why would you give it up to help me?  
You don't like a thing

I know you hate this life  
I'll be the one who drives you home tonight  
I promise not to let you down  
I'll be the one who drives you home tonight**  
**You home tonight  
Well you home tonight

'Cause it's driving you down  
'Cause it's driving you down  
'Cause it's driving you down  
'Cause it's driving you, driving you, driving you down

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	376. The World is Ugly

**AN- Okay, the new prophet is amazing. Seriously, every time he opens his mouth gold comes out. Great set up for the finale, but I may just break something if Cas (Cas, not just Misha) doesn't come back soon.**

**From Crowley'sMooseSquirrel'sAngel, this one is Dean to Charlie about when he first finds out that she's started hunting. I'm a total sucker for Charlie as Dean's sister, so that probably is visible here.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own The World is Ugly by My Chemical Romance or Supernatural.***

You know the lies and disguise of the monsters  
We are human but their life is not like ours  
Please do your best, don't be afraid  
For every one of us, there`s an army of them  
But you shouldn`t fight alone  
Sorry that you had to know

That the world is ugly  
But you're beautiful to me  
And you are worrying me now (now)

These are the fights in the night when we conquer  
I'd say the words but the words aren't coming out  
They burn 'cause they are hard to say  
For every deadly hunt there's a morning after  
I get nervous when you go  
I`m sorry you had to know

That the world is ugly  
But you`re beautiful to me  
I am getting worried  
As I'm thinking of you  
Can I say I`m sorry, though?  
You don't need this life of woe  
I`m sorry you had to know

I`m sorry that you know  
I`m sorry that you know  
I'm worried for you every night, every day

These are the lies and the lives lost in slaughter  
We are human but their life is not like ours  
So do your best, don't be afraid  
The hunting life is hard

'Cause the world is ugly  
But you`re beautiful to me  
I am getting worried  
As I'm thinking of you  
Can I say I`m sorry, though?  
You don't need this life of woe  
I`m sorry you had to know  
That the world is ugly (I'm sorry you had to know)  
But you're beautiful to me (I'm sorry you had to know)  
I am getting worried

I don't like this helpless feeling  
Take a stand and start believing  
There's one thing they'll never take from you

(One day like this  
You never are the same  
Never forever  
Not with what you know  
You've started to hunt)

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	377. Her Love is My Religion

**AN- From Crowley'sMooseSquirrel'sAngel, this one is Cas in S5 with a heavy dose of Destiel.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Her Love is My Religion by The Cab or Supernatural.***

(I said his love is my religion,  
It's my religion, it's my religion,  
It's my religion)

Angels and free will together is sin  
But I turned from heaven when I met him

No longer know what to believe  
Gotta fight our destiny  
I've got him and he's got me  
He quickly opened up my eyes  
He's become my guiding light  
I could not leave him to die

'Cause I see the stars in the freckles on his face  
And I quickly come every time he says my name  
And Dean, I hear you pray for me  
Without him I'd be lost  
His love is my religion

We had our crosses and our golden gates  
But I gave up grace when he helped me find new faith

No longer know what to believe  
But by this point I'm in too deep  
I am learning how to dream  
He showed me truth in all of their lies  
Each day since I gave him life  
I could not leave him to die

'Cause I see the stars in the freckles on his face  
And I quickly come every time he says my name  
And Dean, I hear you pray for me  
Without him I'd be lost  
His love is my religion

His love is my religion  
It's my religion  
It's my religion  
I said his love is my religion  
It's my religion  
It's my religion  
I said his love is my religion  
It's my religion  
It's my religion

'Cause I see the stars in the freckles on his face  
And I quickly come every time he says my name  
And Dean, I hear you pray for me  
Without him I'd be lost  
His love is my religion

I said his love is my religion  
It's my religion  
It's my religion  
I said his love is my religion  
It's my religion  
It's my religion  
It's my religion

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	378. My Demons - Dean to Sam

**AN- From Crowley'sMooseSquirrel'sAngel, this one is Dean to Sam in mid/late-S10**

***Disclaimer: I do not own My Demons by Starset or Supernatural.***

Mayday! Mayday!  
I'm scared of what I'm thinking  
You think I can win but you don't know the feeling  
It's deep inside me  
I never recovered  
It's gonna break me and wash away my colours  
Wash away my colours

You think that we can win  
Oh, you think everything's okay, okay, okay  
'Kay, okay, okay  
Something is not the same  
You can't take the Mark of Cain away, away, away  
'Way, away, away  
Stop me if I become  
A demon

I cannot stop this sickness taking over  
It takes control and drags me into despair  
I need your help, I can't fight this forever  
I know it's waiting  
I can feel it sit there

You think that we can win  
Oh, you think everything's okay, okay, okay  
'Kay, okay, okay  
Something is not the same  
You can't take the Mark of Cain away, away, away  
'Way, away, away  
Stop me if I become  
A demon

I have known I deserve below  
Pain forever  
Sam, let me go  
There is no saviour to heal my pain  
When I become my worst enemy  
The enemy

You think that we can win  
Oh, you think everything's okay  
Something is not the same  
You can't take the Mark of Cain away

You think that we can win  
Oh, you think everything's okay, okay, okay  
'Kay, okay, okay  
Something is not the same  
You can't take the Mark of Cain away, away, away  
'Way, away, away  
Stop me if I become  
A demon

You think that we can win  
Oh, you think everything's okay, okay, okay  
'Kay, okay, okay  
Something is not the same  
You can't take the Mark of Cain away, away, away  
'Way, away, away  
Stop me if I become  
A demon

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	379. Beautiful

**AN- I know not all of you will care because it's a different fandom, but you won't believe who I got to meet today. Karen Gillan, Arthur Darvill and Michelle Gomez, aka Amy, Rory and Missy from Doctor Who! I got a photo with them and signatures from all of them, and I still haven't quite processed what happened. It was worth every penny and the drive to get there.**

**From Crowley'sMooseSquirrel'sAngel, this one is the fans of the show reassuring Sam and Dean that they are heroes.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Beautiful by P. O. D. or Supernatural.***

You stand with the guns in your hands  
Thinking of it all with your looks so sad  
And thinking about who really cares  
If anyone would notice if you just disappeared now

Living lives filled up with dread  
You never cry, eyes are dry, with another dead  
Things go awry and you can't retry  
And just when it looks okay one of you dies

You are selfless men  
You've given up so much for the whole wide world  
We know what we're talking about  
When we say, "we know, we know"

And you try but you both deny  
It's funny how love comes with so many lies  
And he says he'll never do it again  
But he will lie once more when the year nears its end

You hide all the pain inside  
You both know it's not true when you say that you're fine  
Just find another ghost to kill  
You've lost so much in your lives but you're fighting still

You are selfless men  
You've given up so much for the whole wide world  
We know what we're talking about  
When we say, "we know, we know"

And hey, you're selfless men  
You'd sacrifice all for the whole wide world  
We know what we're talking about  
When we say, "we know, we know"

And hey,  
We know that you can find a way  
You're heroes to us all  
No matter what you think we'd say  
You will see another day  
You're heroes to us all

You think you deserve to die  
You're angry inside from all the lies  
You're not alone with nobody else  
We are here to help  
So keep reminding yourselves

That you are selfless men  
You've given up so much for the whole wide world  
We know what we're talking about  
When we say, "we know, we know"

And hey, you're selfless men  
You'd sacrifice all for the whole wide world  
We know what we're talking about  
When we say, "we know, we know"

And hey,  
We know that you can find a way  
You're selfless men to us  
You're selfless men  
You're selfless men  
No matter what you think we'd say  
You will see another day  
You're selfless men to us  
You're selfless men  
You're selfless men  
Though we know it will end someday  
We won't let you fade away  
You're selfless men to us  
You're selfless men to us  
You're selfless men to us  
You're selfless men to us  
You're selfless men to us

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	380. On My Own - Les Miserables - Cas

**AN- Okay, you won't believe what happened to me today. My cousin got married today, and his venue was one of the really high end hotels in the city (bit of a hike from us, but worth it). I walked into the lobby with my family this morning (it was a noon wedding), turned around, and Arthur Darvill was ****_right there_****. No joke. My jaw dropped, as you may expect, and I kind of stuttered out his name in an embarrassingly high-pitched voice. We both said hi and he went on his way. I'm still kicking myself for not getting a photo with him, but I know I would never have had that kind of courage in the moment. I still haven't fully processed that it actually happened.**

**Completely unrelated point, but the site is doing that weird thing again where it won't admit that reviews past a certain date exist, so even though you can't see your reviews and I can't reply to them, rest assured I am getting them.**

**From deathraptor22, this one is Cas trapped inside his own head in S11 angsting over his unrequited (as far as he knows) feelings for Dean. I wanted to play with Cas's comment from a few weeks back about Dean having a more "objective view of the situation", because we all know that that is not the case. So I did. I'm not sorry in the slightest for any emotional pain that this may cause.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own On My Own from Les Miserables or Supernatural.***

And now I'm all alone again  
Nowhere to go, no one to turn to  
I let him in so he could help  
But now I'm trapped and can't tell them who  
And when he is not near  
Then I can make believe Dean is here

I used to walk alone at night when everybody else was sleeping  
I'd think of him and I'd be happy with the company I'm keeping  
But now there's only dread as I am trapped inside my head

On my own  
Pretending he's beside me  
All alone  
I feel like I am soaring  
Without him  
I feel his arms around me  
And when I dread the day I close my eyes  
Pretend he's found me

In my brain the bunker is my picture  
Here I can drink up my fill of liquor  
It is painful to share this vessel 'tween two  
I wish I'd see just him and me forever and forever

And I know that I'm deep in my mind  
That I'm talking to myself and not to him  
And I do know that I'm not his kind  
I know there is no way for us

I know him  
But he is still objective  
I am gone  
And he must be corrective  
Without me  
His world just barely changes  
I am not there - he doesn't care  
He can just find a stranger

I love him  
But stuck in here I'm learning  
All this time  
I've only been pretending  
Without me  
His world will go on turning  
A world that's full of happiness  
That I have never known

I love him  
I love him  
I love him  
But only on my own

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	381. LA Devotee

**AN- Anonymous: Because it's fun. I would have thought you'd have realized I enjoy it at this point.**

**To be completely honest, until halfway through writing it, I had no idea exactly what I was going to do with this one. I have a vague idea, but no real plan. When it hit me, though, I knew where I was going to go with it, and I really love how it turned out. It's a happy one, which I'm sure you guys will enjoy, especially after yesterday. From puffskien overlord of darkness, this one is some demon (it could be early Crowley, but I didn't write it with that in mind specifically) settling into the crossroads demon lifestyle. The reason I say it isn't really Crowley is because he became a crossroads demon a long time ago, and for this one I have a mental image of a new demon in modern-day LA. You'll see.**

**(Seriously, the chorus of this one makes me very happy.)**

***Disclaimer: I do not own LA Devotee by Panic! At the Disco or Supernatural.***

I've got two black eyes, this isn't so hard  
It's a colour the matches my blackened soul  
And I am changin', oh oh  
I would never before have believed, whoa  
For afterlife, this is mine  
And right through the ranks I find I'm rising  
And I am changin', oh oh  
I would never before have believed, whoa

I've found my place in life  
Trading souls for things

The black magic makes me feel alive  
Making deals under darkened skies  
Living it up as I own the night  
Demon running crossroads realty  
Ten years 'til you have to die  
Do what you want, go make Hollywood shine!  
But don't try to ask for a little more time  
Demon running crossroads realty  
Demon running, demon running, uh oh  
Demon running, demon running, uh oh  
Demon running, demon running, uh oh  
Demon running crossroads realty

Everyone has hopes locked in their dreamland  
But in life the answer's always the same  
But I can change ya, oh oh  
I can make you all you want to be, whoa  
Sign on the line, you'll be fine  
Now you've got ten years, so go start rising  
But I can change ya, oh oh  
I can make you all you want to be, whoa

I've found my place in life  
Trading souls for things

The black magic makes me feel alive  
Making deals under darkened skies  
Living it up as I own the night  
Demon running crossroads realty  
Ten years 'til you have to die  
Do what you want, go make Hollywood shine!  
But don't try to ask for a little more time  
Demon running crossroads realty  
Demon running, demon running, uh oh  
Demon running, demon running, uh oh  
Demon running, demon running, uh oh  
Demon running crossroads realty

Crossroads realty  
Crossroads realty  
Crossroads realty  
Crossroads realty

The black magic makes me feel alive  
Making deals under darkened skies  
Living it up as I own the night  
Demon running crossroads realty  
Ten years 'til you have to die  
Do what you want, go make Hollywood shine!  
But don't try to ask for a little more time  
Demon running crossroads realty  
Demon running, demon running, uh oh  
Demon running, demon running, uh oh  
Demon running, demon running, uh oh  
Demon running crossroads realty

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	382. Time After Time

**AN- You are going to notice a pattern in the prompts again. This time it is going to go on for quite a while.**

**From Crowley'sMooseSquirrel'sAngel, this one is Sam or Dean to the other one. There's no specific setting, but I think S11 works well for this one.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Time After Time by Cyndi Lauper or Supernatural.***

Driving 'cross the land, we feel the clock tick  
I think of you  
Fighting through haze and confusion  
Is nothing new  
Flashback - those nights  
Never left behind  
Backseat of memories  
Time after-

Sometimes we don't agree  
And often we have been dead  
We sacrifice all every year  
We have bled  
We both come and go  
Each time we find  
The hands of death unwind

When you've lost all your hope you will still have me  
Time after time  
Should you fall I will save you, and set you free  
Time after time

When you've lost all your hope you will still have me  
Time after time  
Should you fall I will save you, and set you free  
Time after time

Though we have both betrayed we both see a  
Brand new day  
It is all worth it knowing that we've  
Saved the day  
There are things we keep deep inside  
As we run out of time

When you've lost all your hope you will still have me  
Time after time  
Should you fall I will save you, and set you free  
Time after time

We come and go  
Each time we find  
The hands of death unwind

When you've lost all your hope you will still have me  
Time after time  
Should you fall I will save you, and set you free  
Time after time

When you've lost all your hope you will still have me  
Time after time  
Should you fall I will save you, and set you free  
Time after time  
Time after time  
Time after time  
Time after time  
Time after time  
Time after time  
Time after time  
Time after time

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	383. True Colours

**AN-That episode was... concerning. All I can focus on right now is how much I want to know if Cas is okay. We don't know and it's making me uncomfortable.  
**

**From Crowley'sMooseSquirrel'sAngel, this one is Cas to Dean in early S4, focusing specifically on Cas being able to see Dean`s soul.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own True Colours by Cyndi Lauper or Supernatural.***

You have such sad eyes  
Don't be discouraged  
Oh, I realize  
It's hard to take courage  
In a world full of monsters  
You can lose sight of it all  
You're our Righteous Man, hunter  
You're anything but small

But I see your true colours  
Shining through  
I see your true colours  
And that's why I trust you  
Your soul is so bright, but you don't know  
Your true colours  
Your true colours are beautiful  
Like a rainbow

Show me a smile, then  
A true one, eyes happy, can't remember  
If I've seen you laughing

When this world brings you way down  
And you've taken all you can bear  
Just pray to me  
Because you know I'll be there

And I see your true colours  
Shining through  
I see your true colours  
And that's why I trust you  
Your soul is so bright, but you don't know  
Your true colours  
True colours are beautiful  
Like a rainbow

Pray to me  
Because you know I'll be there

And I see your true colours  
Shining through  
I see your true colours  
And that's why I trust you  
Your soul is so bright  
You don't know  
Your true colours  
Your true colours are beautiful  
Like a rainbow

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	384. I Drove All Night

**AN- Completely irrelevant, but have you ever seen a red panda? If you haven`t, go look them up now. They are adorable.**

**From Crowley'sMooseSquirrel'sAngel, this one is Cas to Dean in S5 with heavily implied Destiel.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own I Drove All Night by Cyndi Lauper or Supernatural.***

I had to get out  
'Cause heaven is awful and cruel  
They say I should have put them first  
But I was dying to get to you  
I was dreaming while I fell  
Of just what lies ahead, uh, huh

They may be my family  
But they've always lied  
This feeling for you is just burning me up inside

I saw the light and went to you  
Is that alright?  
I saw the light  
Decided who  
Came first now for me  
And rebelled for you  
Is that alright?  
I saw the light

Most of this world  
Attempts to tear us apart  
No matter where I go I hear  
The prayers that you impart  
I think about you  
When our hopes are cold and dark  
No one can move me  
The way that you do  
Nothing can lessen the feeling between me and you

I saw the light and went to you  
Is that alright?  
I saw the light  
Decided who  
Came first now for me  
And rebelled for you  
Is that alright?  
I saw the light

They may be my family  
But they've always lied  
This feeling for you is just burning me up inside

I saw the light and went to you  
Is that alright?  
I saw the light  
Decided who  
Came first now for me  
And rebelled for you  
Is that alright?  
I saw the light

They may be my family  
But they've always lied  
This feeling for you is just burning me up inside

I saw the light and went to you  
Is that alright?  
I saw the light  
Decided who  
Came first now for me  
And rebelled for you  
I saw the light

They may be my family  
But they've always lied  
This feeling for you is just burning me up inside

I saw the light

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	385. All Through the Night

**AN- Tmk13: Thank you very much. I'm really glad you liked it, especially if this isn't the kind of thing you usually read. The sheer number of these things astounds even me, and I'm the one who wrote them, so you're not alone in the astonishment. If I was a witch, do you really think I would tell you? I guess you'll just have to figure it out for yourself. Thanks again and I hope you continue to enjoy what I write!**

**From Crowley'sMooseSquirrel'sAngel, this one is Cas in S5 to the brothers (specifically Dean) about rebelling from heaven. There's some light, blink-and-you'll-miss-it Destiel, but it's hardly a centrepiece in the song.**

**I've been having a lot of feeling about Cas lately, so I'm going on a Castiel kick and dragging all of you with me. It'll be a bit before the next one that doesn't heavily feature him either as the main voice or the addressee.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own All Through the Night by Cyndi Lauper or Supernatural.***

All through the fight  
I'll be awake and I'll be with you  
All through the fight  
We still have time to find the truth  
Oh, all through the fight I stay  
Knowing that we feel the same without saying

We may not last but we'll push back  
Keep with me forward all through the fight  
All of us fell for their great trick  
But we'll keep going all through the fight  
We'll fight The End until our end

All through the fight  
Found they were lying so I won't go back  
All through the fight  
They have forgotten the things that they lack  
Oh, they all have free will too  
But there is little chance that they see

We may not last but we'll push back  
Keep with me forward all through the fight  
All of us fell for their great trick  
But we'll keep going all through the fight  
We'll fight The End until our end

Oh, the pain in your eyes is too much  
I will be there, I will be worth your while

We may not last but we'll push back  
Keep with me forward all through the fight  
All of us fell for their great trick  
But we'll keep going all through the fight  
We'll fight The End until our end  
Keep with me forward all through the fight  
All of us fell for their great trick  
But we'll keep going all through the fight  
We'll fight The End until our end

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	386. Unconditional Love

**AN- From Crowley'sMooseSquirrel'sAngel, this one is Dean to Cas around S5, not knowing how to articulate his feelings because of his emotionally starved (at best) upbringing. Destiel, obviously.**

**Just a note: yes, I know, as we all do, that Sam loves his brother unconditionally, but this is from Dean's perspective and do you honestly think that he acknowledged that easily?**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Unconditional Love by Cyndi Lauper or Supernatural.***

I`m feeling something for you  
Something in me wants everything  
I can give you  
But I`m not sure how  
I`ve no faith, been tossed around  
With that how could I remember  
Unconditional love, love, love  
Unconditional love

It doesn`t matter what I say  
`Cause you see the truth inside that  
I push away  
I know you can read my mind, you see  
I fight myself all the time  
Think I feel when we`re together  
Unconditional love, love, love  
Unconditional love

Thought I couldn`t feel no more  
Never made a person proud, oh  
This feeling is different, I don`t know how

I don`t know what I can do  
Something in me wants everything I can give you  
A feeling burns me inside  
Can`t imagine what that love feels like  
With that how could I remember  
Unconditional love, love, love  
Unconditional love  
Think I feel when we`re together  
Unconditional love, love, love  
Unconditional love, love, love  
Think I feel when we`re together  
Unconditional love...

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	387. Set Your Heart

**AN- From Crowley'sMooseSquirrel'sAngel, this one is Dean to Cas at the very beginning of S11. I take issue with Cas's self esteem problems, so this is a fix-it of sorts, or at least a step towards one.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Set Your Heart by Cyndi Lauper or Supernatural.***

None of us know quite just what to do  
And the hope is leaving me and you  
Now I fear this time will be the end  
Please Cas, stick around, stay with me  
I will always be your friend

Stay and love me, and love me

We did not anticipate today  
A great dark cloud coming in our way  
Our plans seem to be wearing thin  
We are overdue to have this talk  
You matter too so don't give in

Stay and love me, and love me  
And love me, and love me  
Please return my love

None of us know quite just what to do  
And the hope is leaving me and you  
You start to think their words are true  
Don't think that, angel, come on, please know I love you

Stay and love me, and love me  
Stay and love me, and love me  
And, and, stay and love me  
Stay and

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	388. Shine

**AN- At some point in the last day, this fic pased 50 000 views. Thank you for everything guys. Let's see how long we can keep this running. Keep those prompts coming in!  
**

**From Crowley'sMooseSquirrel'sAngel, this one is Cas to Dean at the beginning of S4. It mainly focuses on Cas`s (not necessarily romantic) devotion to Dean seemingly right from the start. Although I suppose you could if you really wanted to, this isn`t one intended to be read with Destiel in mind.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Shine by Cyndi Lauper or Supernatural.***

Dean, I'll stand by you  
Don't try and push me away  
'Cause I'm just gonna stay  
Righteous man, though this may try you  
I know you're afraid, you deserve to be saved

Know you know my name  
You are back for our sake  
Friend will be fine  
We've a job you should try  
All of the angels in heaven  
Waiting for a sign  
'Cause I pulled you up  
Brought you back, brought you back  
To tell you

Dean, I'll stand by you  
Don't try and push me away  
'Cause I'm just gonna stay  
Righteous man, though this may try you  
I know you're afraid, you deserve to be saved

I can see the frown you wear  
Looking 'round like lies could be found  
But you know way deep down  
You went way down, spent that time and  
Now you're above ground  
'Cause I pulled you up  
Brought you back, brought you back  
To tell you

Dean, I'll stand by you  
Don't try and push me away  
'Cause I'm just gonna stay  
Righteous man, though this may try you  
I know you're afraid, you deserve to be saved

When it's said and done  
You will overcome  
And I will not let you  
Let me let you give up this time

Dean

Dean, I'll stand by you  
Don't try and push me away  
'Cause I'm just gonna stay  
Righteous man, though this may try you  
I know you're afraid, you deserve to be saved

You deserve to be saved  
You're not fine  
Say you're fine  
Fine  
You're not, you're not fine

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	389. Yeah Yeah

**AN- From Crowley'sMooseSquirrel'sAngel, this one is Destiel from Dean's point of view with him having difficulties voicing his feelings.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Yeah Yeah by Cyndi Lauper or Supernatural.***

Through the fights we've won  
And the driving pain  
Over the land  
And across the plains  
I won't ask you once  
Say it just in my head  
Do you feel my love?  
Will you be my friend?

Yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

When our hopes are low  
And we just have to wait  
Could you want me, angel  
Though you think I'm straight?  
We can feel it coming  
And it feels so strong  
I will try to never  
Ever do you wrong

Yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

When our spirits were high  
When we wanted to weep  
I always knew  
That you held the key  
Go to you  
Hold my breath  
Love you angel  
Past my death

Yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	390. Change of Heart

**AN- I have no idea how to handle that finale. It was out of nowhere and I definitely didn't predict that happening, so from a detached standpoint I think it was really good. It looks like their taking the show is a different direction next season and I'm really excited. From a fan's standpoint, I am ****_highly concerned_**** for every single one of the characters**

**From Crowley'sMooseSquirrel'sAngel, this one is Cas to Dean at really any point when their relationship is good encouraging him to accept himself and his feelings for Cas. Now that I think about it, this would fit very nicely into the conversation Dean and Cas have in the car in the final episode of S11 that finished airing about 20 minutes ago for me.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Change of Heart by Cyndi Lauper or Supernatural.***

Here I am  
Just like I promised I'd be  
I'm your friend  
Just like you say it should be  
Do you think I would fall down from high  
For a platonic bond with a guy?  
Oh, I am here

Waiting for your change of heart  
Dean, don't be ashamed  
To turn it around  
Yes, I'm waiting for your change of heart  
I know you are constrained  
Please turn it around

Tell me why  
You are scared to love another  
Tell me why  
To you I must be a brother  
What makes you think that you have to hide  
From the feelings that you have inside?  
While I stand here

Waiting for your change of heart  
Dean, don't be ashamed  
To turn it around  
Yes, I'm waiting for your change of heart  
I know you are constrained  
Please turn it around...  
Turn it around...

Blind leading blind  
You taught me of laughter  
All this time  
You have not thought of after  
If it's truth that you're looking to find  
It is nowhere outside of your mind  
I'll bide my time

Waiting for your change of heart  
Dean, don't be ashamed  
To turn it around  
Yes, I'm waiting for your change of heart  
I know you are constrained  
Please turn it around

Yes, I'm waiting for your change of heart  
Dean, don't be ashamed  
To turn it around  
Yes, I'm waiting for your change of heart  
I know you are constrained  
Please turn it around...  
Turn it around...

And I'm waiting for your change of heart  
(Waiting for your change of heart)

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	391. Primitive

**AN- From Crowley'sMooseSquirrel'sAngel, this one is Cas in Purgatory while he is keeping away from Dean. It's directed towards Dean, but he obviously cannot hear. The original song had some decidedly sexual overtones, and a few of them remain in my lyrics. It's nothing anywhere even close to explicit, of course, but there are very few ways besides a sexual meaning to interpret a few of the lines.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Primitive by Cyndi Lauper or Supernatural.***

I left you so I won't bring death  
I'm on the move and I can't catch my breath  
But frequently my mind, it drifts  
And I don't think I'll last like this

My heart keeps pounding like a fist  
I hear your prayers and know that I am missed  
My mind goes through an eclipse  
And every day they're harder to resist

It's primitive  
You got me  
Oh, oh  
It's primitive  
You make me feel  
Primitive  
When I think I'm in your arms  
I feel my beating heart  
Oh...

I hear you praying to my name  
And when you talk your words they numb the pain  
You make this fire in me start  
I want to touch you with my heart

I hear you whisper in the dark  
Those private prayers they make me come apart  
I want to be beneath your hands  
I feel things I don't even understand

It's primitive  
You got me  
Oh, oh  
It's primitive  
You make me feel  
Primitive  
When I think I'm in your arms  
I feel my beating heart  
Oh...  
It is simple

Like the moon pulls at the tide  
I'm pulled to your side  
The world in which we live

It's primitive  
You got me  
Oh, oh  
It's primitive  
You make me feel  
Primitive  
When I think I'm in your arms  
I feel my beating heart  
Oh...

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	392. Hole in My Heart (All the Way to China)

**AN- From Crowley'sMooseSquirrel'sAngel, this one is Dean in S11 begging Cas to expel Lucifer. Destiel, as you may have expected.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hole in My Heart (All the Way to China) by Cyndi Lauper or Supernatural.***

You have let him in, no turning back  
Our destination  
The sea of trouble, the land of pain  
It all started with the Mark of Cain  
Oh, please force him out, I'm begging you, change his location  
I'm holding on to my sanity  
We are trapped in a state of emergency  
My hope is slipping, oh please don't let me fall into

This hole in my heart that is only getting wider  
You've gotta patch it up with love before I fall inside of  
This empty hole in my heart that is only getting wider  
And though you can't see the bottom, believe me it's a long way down

I cannot stand it without a plan  
Oh, please be okay  
I need to see you without him there  
There's something deadly in the atmosphere  
We need to fight here but you are missing from by my side  
You've joined my family, you have your own place  
But you're a stranger when I see your face  
You are my lifeline, I'm standing on the edge of

This deep, dark hole that is only getting wider  
You've gotta patch it up with love before I fall inside of  
This empty hole in my heart that is only getting wider  
And though you can't see the bottom, believe me it's a long way down

But you let him in, why did you go?  
You're lost to me now  
It is just him, you're stuck in the dark  
It's like a bullet shooting through my heart  
I feel so lost now, oh please don't let me fall, don't leave me in

This hole in my heart that is only getting wider  
You've gotta patch it up with love before I fall inside of  
This empty hole in my heart that is only getting wider  
And though you can't see the bottom, believe me it's a long way down

I've got a hole in my heart  
You've gotta patch it up with love  
I've got a hole in my heart  
You've gotta patch it up with love

And though you can't see the bottom  
You can't see the bottom  
You can't see the bottom  
Believe me it's a long way down

I've got a hole in my heart that is only getting wider  
You've gotta patch it up with love before I fall inside of  
This empty hole in my heart that is only getting wider  
And though you can't see the bottom, believe me it's a long way down

I've got a hole in my heart  
You've gotta patch it up with love  
I've got a hole in my heart  
You've gotta patch it up, patch it up, patch it up, patch it up with love

I've got a hole in my heart

And though you can't see the bottom  
You can't see the bottom  
You can't see the bottom  
Believe me it's a long way down

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	393. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

**AN- Okay, so I'm more than a little bit obsessed with the Hamilton soundtrack. It makes my inner lyricist, musician, history nerd and Slytherin very happy simultaneously. Seriously, I highly recommend it to every one of you. It's available on Spotify for free. Take a few hours and just listen. This is sounding repetitive, but it's ****_amazing_****.**

**From Crowley'sMooseSquirrel'sAngel, this one is Lucifer when he was originally formed through to when he gets thrown in the Cage.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Girls Just Wanna Have Fun by Cyndi Lauper or Supernatural.***

I was formed to fight for the Light  
My Father he trusted me to bear the Mark right  
I've given up on fighting what it has done  
So I just wanna have fun  
Oh, I just wanna have fun

I question and it makes them all ignite  
My brother asks why I think first of my own life  
Oh, Michael dear, remember I'm number one  
And I just wanna have fun  
Oh, I just wanna have fun

That's all I really want  
Some fun  
Why should humans be the one?  
Oh, I just wanna have fun  
Oh, I just wanna have fun

(I just wanna, wanna have fun  
I wanna have-)

They can't take my thoughts so they hurl  
And lock me away from the rest of the world  
No longer free and I am stuck down here shunned  
And I just wanted some fun  
Oh, I just wanted some-

That's all I really want  
Some fun  
Will I ever see the sun?  
I just wanted some fun  
Oh, I just wanted some fun

(I just wanted, wanted some fun  
I wanted some -)

I just wanted, I just wanted  
I just wanted, I just wanted  
I just wanted some fun

(I just wanted, wanted some fun  
I wanted some -)

I just wanted, I just wanted  
I just wanted, I just wanted  
I just wanted some fun

Will I ever, will I ever see the sun, oh  
Will I ever see the sun?  
I just wanted some fun

I just wanted, I just wanted  
I just wanted, I just wanted  
I just wanted some fun

Will I ever, will I ever see the sun, oh  
Will I ever see the sun?  
I just wanted some fun

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	394. I'm Gonna Be Strong

**AN- From Crowley'sMooseSquirrel'sAngel, this one is Dean pre-series knowing that Sam leaving him behind for college is imminent.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own I'm Gonna Be Strong by Cyndi Lauper or Supernatural.***

I can see  
You do not belong with me  
So don't be afraid  
That I'll try to make you stay  
'Cause I'm gonna be strong  
I'll let you go your way

When you're gone  
I know I will not move on  
But your pity now  
Would be more than I could bare  
So I'm gonna be strong  
And tell you to take care

I'm gonna be strong  
And stand as tall as I can  
I'm gonna be strong  
And let you go along  
And take it like a man

When you decide to leave  
I've planned for some time  
I'll smile and say  
Don't you worry I'm fine  
And you'll never know Sammy  
After you tell me goodbye  
How I'll want to just cry

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	395. The Goonies 'R' Good Enough

**AN- From Crowley'sMooseSquirrel'sAngel, this one is Dean being his emotionally stunted self that we know and love trying to test the waters in his relationship with Cas, a little nervous in uncharted territory.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own The Goonies 'R' Good Enough by Cyndi Lauper or Supernatural.***

Here we are hanging on the edge of something more  
But the strain makes me break down  
It`s not real if you don`t feel it  
Unresolved constant tension  
Feelings I used to play with  
They seem to be taking shape

What's good enough for you is good enough for me  
It's good enough  
It's good enough for me

Would you say you're starting to feel the push and pull  
Of what could be but never will?  
You are like me stumbling through  
Those old fashioned gender notions  
I find too hard to break  
I don't know which truth to face

What's good enough for you is good enough for me  
It's good enough  
It's good enough for me

Good enough for you is good enough for me  
It's good  
It's good enough  
It's good enough for me

Old fashioned gender notions  
I find too hard to break  
I don't know which truth to face

What's good enough for you is good enough for me  
It's good enough  
It's good enough for me

Good enough for you is good enough for me  
It's good  
It's good enough  
It's good enough for me

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	396. Into the Nightlife

**AN- From Crowley'sMooseSquirrel'sAngel, this one is Gabriel to Sam coming back to help sometime around the end of S11. I also threw some Sabriel in there because why not?**

**As you may have picked up, my denial regarding Gabriel and his supposed death knows no bounds. Absolutely nothing could convince me that he is actually dead.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Into the Nightlife by Cyndi Lauper or Supernatural.***

Got this nagging itch to try  
To leave the fight  
Recently it don't feel right  
Don't know why  
So, surprise, I'm still here  
Back from running all of these years, say hey, hey, hey  
That is now twice I've faked ya  
I knew that he wouldn't take ya down, hey, hey, hey

I'll help ya, don't you dare give up  
Don't you natter, what's the matter, what you got?  
I'll help ya, don't you dare give up  
I'm in love  
And back in the right life

I'll help ya, don't you dare give up  
It is time to come back, I have just had enough  
I'll help ya, don't you dare give up  
I'm in love  
And back in the right life

I came back for you to fight  
Be with the light  
I've arrived to do what's right  
Won't flee the fight  
Heard you met the maker  
Promise not to be a faker now, hey, hey ,hey  
Know I left you waitin'  
And I am so sorry, facing you, hey, hey, hey

I'll help ya, don't you dare give up  
Don't you natter, what's the matter, what you got?  
I'll help ya, don't you dare give up  
I'm in love  
And back in the right life

I'll help ya, don't you dare give up  
It is time to come back, I have just had enough  
I'll help ya, don't you dare give up  
I'm in love  
And back in the right life**  
**Back in the right life

I will do my best this time  
I will do my best this time  
To keep what's mine...

I'll help ya, don't you dare give up  
Don't you natter, what's the matter, what you got?  
I'll help ya, don't you dare give up  
I'm in love  
And back in the right life

I'll help ya, don't you dare give up  
It is time to come back, I have just had enough  
I'll help ya, don't you dare give up  
I'm in love  
And back in the right life**  
**Back in the right life  
Back in the right life  
Back in the right life  
Back in the right life

I will do my best this time  
To keep what's mine...

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	397. A Night to Remember

**AN- From Crowley'sMooseSquirrel'sAngel, this one is simultaneously John right after Mary's death and Sam right after Jess's death.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own A Night to Remember by Cyndi Lauper or Supernatural.***

I look out the window  
I'm overcome with pain  
I wish I could tell you  
That I'll find the one to blame  
And as we drive right on, all my thoughts of you  
Run in circles around my heart  
I see your face haunting me  
My whole life has fallen dark

It was the night my world ended  
Saw your life go to waste  
It was the night my world ended  
Can't forget the look on your face  
It was the night

I will send a message,  
Send a warning into the night  
To say I will find him  
The one that took your life  
Because a part of me left with you  
So I feel lost inside  
And when I think of that damned demon  
I know I will make sure he dies

It was the night my world ended  
Saw your life go to waste  
It was the night my world ended  
Can't forget the look on your face  
It was the night my world ended

It's a sight that I can't erase  
From my heart

Restless dreams  
Keep me from sleeping  
I can't be free 'cause we are apart

It was the night my world ended  
Saw your life go to waste  
It was the night my world ended  
Can't forget the look on your face  
It was the night my world ended

Wish I could bring you back each day

It was the night my world ended  
Saw your life go to waste  
It was the night my world ended  
Can't forget the look on your face  
It was the night my world ended

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	398. Say a Prayer

**AN- From Crowley'sMooseSquirrel'sAngel, this one is Dean in S5. Just a warning: this song does not exist on Youtube. At all. I got a Spotify account just to be able to hear this song. It's on there, but I couldn't find it anywhere else on the internet, and I ended up on a ****_Turkish_**** website trying to find it. I do not speak Turkish. It was interesting to say the least.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Say a Prayer by Cyndi Lauper or Supernatural.***

Say a prayer for we are faced with doom  
It's come far too soon  
'Cause angels want the room  
'Cause angels want the room  
Say a prayer

I will not become Heaven's marionette  
Keeping me in line using simple threads  
I will keep them out, I am sure  
With all that I am and nothing more and nothing more  
This is now war but still, I'm sure, you won't use me for-  
I've found goodness is more than what is divine  
And rightness is complex and a matter of time  
Right now it's hanging in the balance and  
Michael will not come to share my silhouette  
I will not become Heaven's marionette  
I will not become Heaven's marionette

Say a prayer for we are faced with doom  
It's come far too soon  
'Cause angels want the room  
'Cause angels want the room  
Say a prayer, say a prayer  
Say a prayer, say a prayer

I have lived with this sadness so long  
I have come to thinking it's a natural thing  
Castiel throws his hands in the sky  
And he wonders why God don't reply  
Well, it's a dark, dark time, all our friends  
Dropping like flies with all that has come to pass  
We've lost all we thought would last  
Well I just not think of them breathing down my neck  
They would do anything to make me say yes  
I have memories I can't forget  
I have little I don't regret  
I have little I don't regret  
I have little I don't regret

Say a prayer for we are faced with doom  
It's come far too soon  
'Cause angels want the room  
'Cause angels want the room

Say a prayer for we are faced with doom  
It's come far too soon  
'Cause angels want the room..

(I will not become Heaven's marionette  
Keeping me in line using simple threads  
I will keep them out, I am sure  
With all that I am and nothing more and nothing more)

(Castiel throws his hands in the sky  
And he wonders why God don't reply  
Well, it's a dark dark time, all out friends  
Dropping like flies with all that has come to pass  
We've lost all we thought would last)

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	399. Who Let in the Rain

**AN- From Crowley'sMooseSquirrel'sAngel, this one is Dean after S5 in shock over what happened to Sam.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Who Let in the Rain by Cyndi Lauper or Supernatural.***

Things like this  
They say can take a little time  
I always thought  
We'd be together down the line  
You did what's right  
I know there's truth to what you said  
We had to win the fight  
But you are dead

And I wonder why we got the pain  
You know without you  
I'm not the same  
When love is strong  
People are weak  
But we lost all control  
And got in way too deep  
And felt the pain  
Why'd we get the pain

Rise from bed and wonder  
Where we both would be  
I followed what I promised you  
Stopped with the leads  
I envy brothers that I see  
Though I can't weep  
'Cause what they have  
We couldn't keep

And I wonder why we got the pain  
You know without you  
I'm not the same  
When love is strong  
People are weak  
But we lost all control  
And got in way too deep  
And felt the pain  
Why'd we get the pain

And I wonder why we got the pain  
You know without you  
I'm not the same  
When love is strong  
People are weak  
But we lost all control  
And got in way too deep  
And felt the pain  
Why'd we get the pain

Why'd we get the pain**  
**Why'd we get the pain**  
**Why'd we get the pain**  
**Why'd we get the pain

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	400. You Don't Know

**AN- So, 400 chapters. Wow. Just, wow. I know I say this every time this thing hits a milestone, but I'd like to thank all of you for supporting this fic. The interest in my work has blown me away and I love hearing from everyone, whether you've been here from the beginning or just found it yesterday. Enjoy!**

**kelly: Actually, this one has beaten your record by one. They've got 22 Cyndi Lauper, followed by about 11 by a second artist. It was a close win, though!**

**From Crowley'sMooseSquirrel'sAngel, this one is teenage Sam to John. (Thank you to deathraptor22 for pointing out my mistake - I was half asleep when I originally wrote the description.)**

***Disclaimer: I do not own You Don't Know by Cyndi Lauper or Supernatural.***

I need somewhere to belong  
I just need to belong somehow

Your talent's not rhetoric  
Not well versed on topics  
Don't give a shit what you're talking about  
The tale of your history  
The same each time you tell m  
So don't shove that bullshit down my throat

I need somewhere to belong  
Can I please stay stable?  
I won't follow blindly along  
I just need to belong somehow

You're preventing me  
From going my own way  
I'll leave when I can survive  
You say what to do  
You say what to fight  
It'd be nice if I'd think for myself sometime  
Think I can't

Now I need somewhere to belong  
Can I please stay stable?  
I won't follow blindly along  
I just need to belong somehow  
I just need to belong somehow

My life so far's empty  
Never stopping since mom died  
What are you blaming, blaming, this time, this time?  
Do you not know?

I need somewhere to belong  
Can I please stay stable?  
I won't follow blindly along  
You aren't one that I'll swear to  
Learned on my own what's right from wrong  
I just need to belong somehow  
I just need to belong somehow  
I just need to belong somehow

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	401. Heading West

**AN- From Crowley'sMooseSquirrel'sAngel (whose username I have added to the dictionary on Word for ease of typing), this one is Dean in the beginning of S8 after getting out of Purgatory. It was going to be centered on Sam and Dean's fractured trust at the beginning of the season, but then I was writing it and my brain was like "nah, Destiel", so it's now centered on Dean's regret regarding not getting Cas out.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Heading West by Cyndi Lauper or Supernatural.***

So I got out  
Coming with a friend  
I need to go speak with Sammy again  
That land like a dream with muted colours  
Was always trying, but he suffered  
He looked right through me like I couldn't be real  
I said I need him but I won't say I feel-  
And I woulda took the chance this time  
It if would get him here back to the world that's real

And I cannot rest  
I left Cas there to die  
And I cannot rest  
I'm failing under the silent stress  
Can't forget what he said  
I cannot rest

I say his name  
Under my breath  
Now I know he hears each word  
I won't forget  
Think what I could have done, I know there is something  
But I let go, he lost everything  
I can't stop thinking that he could now be dead  
An attitude of mourning all just fills up my head  
And though I let him down right then, I'm gonna get him back  
I'm gonna get him back again

And I cannot rest  
I left Cas there to die  
And I cannot rest  
I'm failing under the silent stress  
Can't forget what he said  
I cannot rest

And though I let him down right then  
I'm gonna get him back  
I'm gonna get him back

And I cannot rest  
I left Cas there to die  
And I cannot rest  
I'm failing under the silent stress  
Can't forget what he said  
I cannot rest

And I cannot rest  
I left Cas there to die  
And I cannot rest  
I'm failing under the silent stress  
Can't forget what he said  
I cannot rest

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	402. My First Night Without You

**AN-To anyone waiting on PM from me (yes, I know I'm a few months behind), I promise that I will get back to you on June 23. Until then, my life is ridiculously busy. I'm sorry about the wait. Life just got in the way and I haven't been able to find time to sit down and reply to people.**

**From Crowley'sMooseSquirrel'sAngel this one is Sam in shock after the night after the season 3 finale.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own My First Night Without You by Cyndi Lauper or Supernatural.***

Pull into a motel  
Knowing you're not there  
I used to bring back food  
Now I don't even care  
The sun is in my eyes  
So I can't see  
But when it sets down behind the  
Building it's gonna be

My first night without you  
My first night without you  
My first night without you  
Oh, without you

I sit here like a fool  
Remembering everything  
The way you wouldn't stop  
When I told you not to sing  
I've got to try and leave  
The past behind  
But the memory's so strong  
I fear I may just lose my mind

My first night without you  
My first night without you  
Wondering what I should do  
Oh, without you

Will I be able to sleep  
Will I lie there without a peep  
What if I forget  
And call to you  
Will I dream about you  
My first night, my first night

My first night without you  
My first night without you  
Wondering what I should do, oh

My first night without you  
My first night without you  
And I wonder how I'll get through  
Oh, without you

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	403. Same Ol' Story

**AN- From Crowley'sMooseSquirrel'sAngel, this one is Sam or Dean (could be from either perspective) complaining about the patterns in their life that have become clear. There's no real indication of a chronological setting beyond it being in the later seasons, but I envisioned it somewhere around S9 or S10.**

**Oh, and the profanity is from the original song. I didn't add that.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Same Ol' Story by Cyndi Lauper or Supernatural.***

(Same old fucking story  
Same old fucking story)

One lies 'bout something again  
Thinking it will ease the pain  
But he finds out and we go down  
Hey, hey, ya

Think we'd learn this time around?  
Of course not, that's what we've found  
We'll keep on 'til we're in the ground  
Hey

Well it's the same old fucking story  
The same pattern year after year  
The same old fucking story  
That just ends in pain and tears  
It's the same old fucking story  
It's the same old fucking story one more time, yeah

Still some life left in our eyes  
Much to both of our surprise  
After everything we've had to do  
Yeah, well  
Friends like flies are going down  
A new fight is coming 'round  
Oh my god, this time what'd you do?

Well it's the same old fucking story  
The same pattern year after year  
The same old fucking story  
That just ends in pain and tears  
It's the same old fucking story  
It's the same old fucking story one more time, yeah

Each year we lie, we'll keep on 'til we die, yeah  
Each year we lie, we'll keep on 'til we die, yeah  
Each year we lie, we'll keep on 'til we die, yeah  
Each year we lie, we'll keep on 'til we die, yeah

Still some life left in our eyes  
Much to both of our surprise  
After everything we've had to do  
Yeah, well  
Friends like flies are going down  
A new fight is coming 'round  
Oh my god, this time what'd you do?

Well it's the same old fucking story  
The same pattern year after year  
The same old fucking story  
That just ends in pain and tears  
It's the same old fucking story  
It's the same old fucking story one more time, yeah

It's the same fucking story, you know damn well it's clear  
Same ol', same ol', same ol', same ol', same ol'

Well it's the same old fucking story  
The same pattern year after year  
The same old fucking story  
And you know damn well it's clear  
It's the same old fucking story  
It's the same old fucking story one more time, yeah

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	404. Love Me Tender

**AN- From Crowley'sMooseSquirrel'sAngel, this one is Cas to Dean (somewhere in the realm of S8/9). It's unrequited Destiel, because I haven't done enough of that lately.**

**Yes, your eyes aren't deceiving you, we have actually finished with Cyndi Lauper. That was a record 22 songs by one artist prompted in one go. It only just made the record, though, as the previous holder was kelly with 21 by Air Supply. Although we are done with Cyndi, we are not yet done with the prompt. You could say that I've been getting fairly familiar with Elvis music recently.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Love Me Tender by Elvis or Supernatural.***

Love is quiet  
It's discreet  
I won't let you go  
You have made my life complete  
And I love you so

Love is quiet  
Love is true  
For you I have killed  
For, my hunter, I need you  
And I always will

Love is quiet  
Love is long  
You're deep in my heart  
For it's there that you belong  
Have been since the start

Love is quiet  
Love is true  
For you I have killed  
For, my hunter, I need you  
And I always will

Love is quiet  
I've been near  
But you are not mine  
I've been yours through all these years  
And like this I'm fine

Love is quiet  
Love is true  
For you I have killed  
For, my hunter, I need you  
And I always will

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	405. Always on My Mind

**AN- From Crowley'sMooseSquirrel'sAngel, this one is Dean to Cas at the end of S11 reassuring him that Cas is important to them, and Dean especially. It works best in that scene in the car with Dean and Cas.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Always on My Mind by Elvis or Supernatural.***

I know I didn't treat you  
Quite as well as I should have  
I know I didn't hear you  
Quite as often as I could have  
Little things I should have said and done  
I just never took the time

You were always on my mind  
(You were always on my mind)  
You were always on my mind

I just wanted to hold you  
While he had you in your mind  
I won't miss this chance to tell you  
I'm so happy that you're fine  
Yeah, I made you feel so useless  
Cas, I'm so sorry I was blind

You were always on my mind  
(You were always on my mind)  
You were always on my mind

Tell me, tell me that you're in control this time  
May I, may I take a chance  
To have you by my side, by my side

Little things I should have said and done  
I just never took the time**  
**You were always on my mind  
(You were always on my mind)  
You were always on my mind

You were always on my mind

I know I didn't treat you  
Quite as well as I should have  
I know I didn't hear you  
Quite as often as I could have

I just wanted to hold you  
While he had you in your mind  
I won't miss this chance to tell you...

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	406. All Shook Up

**AN- From Crowley'sMooseSquirrel'sAngel, this one is Dean figuring out how he feels about Cas, and promptly having an internal freak out.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own All Shook Up by Elvis or Supernatural.***

Ah-well, I stop myself  
What's wrong with me?  
I'm feeling strange whenever my friend I see  
And Sam says my time to deny is up  
I'm in love  
I'm all shook up  
Mm mm oh, oh, yeah, yeah!

My hands get shaky and my knees get weak  
I can't seem to stand on my own two feet  
In love with Cas? Why is this my luck?  
I'm in love  
I'm all shook up  
Mm mm oh, oh, yeah, yeah!

Sam asks of me what's on my mind  
I am really mixed up, but I say I'm fine  
When I'm near my Cas, feel in my chest  
My heart beats so, it scares me to death!

He touched my hand, what a chill I got  
I'm past the point of claiming that's not my thought  
I'm scared as hell, but I don't let up  
I'm in love  
I'm all shook up  
Mm mm oh, oh, yeah, yeah!

I freak inside when it all hits me  
My insides shake like a leaf on a tree  
There isn't a cure for this feeling of mine  
But I'll never tell the one on my mind

He touched my hand, what a chill I got  
I'm past the point of claiming that's not my thought  
I'm scared as hell, but I don't let up  
I'm in love  
I'm all shook up  
Mm mm oh, oh, yeah, yeah!  
Mm mm oh, oh, yeah, yeah!  
I'm all shook up

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	407. Hound Dog

**AN- From Crowley'sMooseSquirrel'sAngel, this one is Dean in S5 to the angels.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hound Dog by Elvis or Supernatural.***

You ain't nothing but dicks with wings  
Lyin' all the time  
You ain't nothing but dicks with wings  
Lyin' all the time  
Well, you ain't never gonna get us  
And you will not get our minds

When you said you would help us  
Well, that was just a lie  
When you said you would help us  
Well, that was just a lie  
Well, you ain't never gonna get us  
And you will not get our minds

You ain't nothing but dicks with wings  
Lyin' all the time  
You ain't nothing but dicks with wings  
Lyin' all the time  
Well, you ain't never gonna get us  
And you will not get our minds

Well, you said you would help us  
Well, that was just a lie  
Yeah, you said you would help us  
Well, that was just a lie  
Well, you ain't never gonna get us  
And you will not get our minds

Well, you said you would help us  
Well, that was just a lie  
You know, you said you would help us  
Well, that was just a lie  
Well, you ain't never gonna get us  
You will not get our minds

You ain't nothing but dicks with wings  
Lyin' all the time  
You ain't nothing but dicks with wings  
Lyin' all the time  
Well, you ain't never gonna get us  
You will not get our minds

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	408. (You're the) Devil in Disguise

**AN- Anonymous: You're very welcome.**

**From Crowley'sMooseSquirrel'sAngel, this one is Dean in S11 to Casifer when they figure him out. With a song like this, what else was I going to do with it?**

***Disclaimer: I do not own (You're the) Devil in Disguise by Elvis or Supernatural.***

You looked like our angel  
Walked like our angel  
Talked like our angel  
But it was lies  
You're the Devil in disguise  
Oh, yes you are  
The Devil in disguise

You fooled us acting like him  
While you plotted and schemed  
I knew something felt strange to me  
You are not who you seemed

You looked like our angel  
Walked like our angel  
Talked like our angel  
But it was lies  
You're the Devil in disguise  
Oh, yes you are  
The Devil in disguise

We thought that you were in the Cage  
But we were both surprised  
Heaven help us, we didn't see  
The Devil in your eyes

You looked like our angel  
Walked like our angel  
Talked like our angel  
But it was lies  
You're the Devil in disguise  
Oh, yes you are  
The Devil in disguise

You're the Devil in disguise  
Oh, yes you are  
You're the Devil in disguise  
Oh, yes you are  
The Devil in disguise  
Oh, yes you are  
The Devil in disguise  
Oh, yes you are  
The Devil in disguise

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	409. Suspicious Minds

**AN- From Crowley'sMooseSquirrel'sAngel, this one is Dean near the very beginning of S5.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Suspicious Minds by Elvis or Supernatural.***

We fell for a trap  
And he got out  
It's hard to trust you right now, Sammy

You couldn't see  
There are few worse than she  
You did not believe and now we're screwed

We can't go on together  
With suspicious minds  
And we can't hunt him down  
With suspicious minds

So, I will miss you, I know  
But there's no way to show  
You that without suspicion in your eyes

We shall meet again  
Who knows where or when  
You can't see the tears that I'm not crying (Tears I'm crying)

We can't go on together  
With suspicious minds  
And we can't hunt him down  
With suspicious minds

Our bond could not survive  
All the betrayal and lies  
So a part inside me dies

Oh, Sammy, you know  
I hate to lie to you  
Mmm, yeah, yeah

We fell for a trap  
And he got out  
It's hard to trust you right now, Sammy

You couldn't see  
There are few worse than she  
You did not believe and now we're screwed

We both know we fell for a trap  
And he got out  
It's hard to trust you right now, Sammy

We both know we fell for a trap  
And he got out  
It's hard to trust you right now, Sammy

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	410. Heartbreak Hotel

**AN- From Crowley'sMooseSquirrel'sAngel, this one is Sam in the early S5 episode Free to Be You and Me when he is working at the bar having decided to leave hunting (again).**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Heartbreak Hotel by Elvis or Supernatural.***

Well, since I left the business  
I found a new place to stay  
Working in a bar on a dark street  
I tried to get away

But I am so guilty always  
I am so guilty  
I am so guilty I should die

Sometimes my eyes get clouded  
Thinking of what I did  
But I have done my best to  
Get myself off the grid

But I am so guilty always  
I am so guilty  
I am so guilty I should die

I can see the danger growin'  
And the future's looking black  
I see omens on the news each night  
But I'll never choose to go back

But I am so guilty always  
I am so guilty  
I am so guilty I should die

I had to get out of hunting  
I caused too much pain to tell  
The knowledge fills me every day  
That I deserve Hell

But I am so guilty always  
I am so guilty  
I am so guilty I should die

Sometimes my eyes get clouded  
Thinking of what I did  
But I have done my best to  
Get myself off the grid

But I am so guilty always  
I am so guilty  
I am so guilty I should die

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	411. In the Ghetto

**AN- From Crowley'sMooseSquirrel'sAngel, this one is Dean growing up, starting with the night Mary dies.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own In the Ghetto by Elvis or Supernatural.***

As the flames rise  
And the life he's known burns with the dwelling  
A poor little helpless child is held  
By his father  
As his mama dies  
She won't live to see another day  
He'll be guided on a different way  
By his father

His dad tries to understand  
What caused what he must withstand  
And he grows to be an angry, sad man from there  
Learns the truth, decides to be  
A hunting nobody  
Not thinking of his two sons  
And how well they will fare

Well the world turns  
And the playful little boy who loved having fun  
Learns how to fight and to use a gun  
From his father

But his brother cries  
So he starts to roam the streets at night  
And he learns how to steal  
And to keep Sammy's fright  
From his father

Then one day he makes his first kill  
And his light fades away  
He puts the gun in the car  
He can't run 'cause he won't get far  
And his brother's small

He becomes like his dad, an angry young man  
Always on the hunt with a gun in his hand  
From his father

And as her baby dies  
Up in Heaven Mary weeps in mournin'  
She couldn't help, protect her one firstborn  
From his father

And his mama cries

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	412. A Little Less Conversation

**AN- From Crowley'sMooseSquirrel'sAngel, this one is Dean encouraging Cas to rebel.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own A Little Less Conversation by Elvis or Supernatural.***

A little less conversation, a little more action please  
All this speculation ain't satisfactioning me  
A little more bite and a little less bark  
A little more fight, I know you have that spark  
Close your mouth and open up your mind and angel, think for yourself  
Think for yourself, angel

Open up your eyes and see the truth around you  
Obvious, just look and see  
Hold your free will tight and I can show you how to use it  
Should you follow me, I'll help you to feel free

A little less conversation, a little more action please  
All this speculation ain't satisfactioning me  
A little more bite and a little less bark  
A little more fight, I know you have that spark  
Close your mouth and open up your mind and angel, think for yourself  
Think for yourself, angel

Come on, angel, I'm tired of talking  
Boat is here so let's start rocking  
Come on, come on  
Come on, come on  
Come on, come on  
Don't procrastinate, don't articulate  
We won't bow to fate, don't have much time waiting around

A little less conversation, a little more action please  
All this speculation ain't satisfactioning me  
A little more bite and a little less bark  
A little more fight, I know you have that spark  
Close your mouth and open up your mind and angel, think for yourself  
Think for yourself, angel

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	413. Burning Love

**AN- From Crowley'sMooseSquirrel'sAngel, this one is both Mary and Jess when they are burning on the ceiling. It ran away with me a bit and turned out more graphic than I had intended. It's nothing too extreme, but I figured I should forewarn you.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Burning Love by Elvis or Supernatural.***

Lord almighty  
I feel my temperature rising  
Higher, higher  
I'm leaving my Sam alone  
No, no, no, no  
He set the building on fire  
The world is flaming  
I guess this is how I go

The demon lifts me higher  
And I'm sure this is my pyre  
I know I'm gonna die  
I'm burning up

Ooh, ooh, ooh  
I feel my temperature rising  
Hear someone screaming  
But wait, I think that voice is mine  
Burning, burning, burning  
And nothing can save me  
I'm choking on the smoke  
It is my time

'Cause the demon lifts me higher  
And I'm sure this is my pyre  
I know I'm gonna die  
I'm burning up

It's coming closer  
The flames are now licking my body  
None can help me  
I hope everyone got away  
It's hard to breathe  
My stomach is bleeding  
Lord, have mercy  
It's burning a hole where I lay, yeah

'Cause the demon lifts me higher  
And I'm sure this is my pyre  
I know I'm gonna die  
I'm burning up  
I'm burning up  
Ah, ah, burning up

My life is done, it's done, I'm burning up  
I'm done, I'm done, I'm burning up  
I'm done, I'm done, I'm burning up  
I'm done, I'm done, I'm burning up  
I'm done, I'm done, I'm burning up  
I'm done, I'm done, I'm burning up

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	414. Don't Be Cruel

**AN- From Crowley'sMooseSquirrel'sAngel, this one is Mary when she and John were fighting (go check out a transcript for the S5 episode Dark Side of the Moon if you don't know what I'm talking about).**

**Today marks the end of the longest prompt I have ever gotten. It holds both the records for longest prompt and most songs by one artist prompted in one go. They're completely pointless titles, but congratulations, I guess? Anyway, tomorrow we return to not-Cyndi Lauper or Elvis. It's been fun, but it's nice to change things up a bit.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Don't Be Cruel by Elvis or Supernatural.***

You know I can be found  
Back here at home with our boys  
I`m sure you'll come around  
You will make the right choice  
Don`t be cruel to a heart that`s true

We know that this too shall pass  
No matter what has been said  
Please don`t worry 'bout the past  
The future looks bright ahead  
Don`t be cruel to a heart that`s true  
I don`t want no other love  
My John, it`s just you I'm thinking of

You will come back to me  
Or my dad will have been right  
He had problems with you and me  
For reasons that I won`t bring to light  
Don't be cruel to a heart that's true  
We shouldn't be apart  
I really love you, baby, cross my heart

Your sons both want to see you  
And you know I do too  
Don't give up what we have here  
I know we can see this through  
Don't be cruel to a heart that`s true  
I don`t want no other love  
My John, it's just you I'm thinking of

Don`t be cruel to a heart that`s true  
Don`t be cruel to a heart that`s true  
I don`t want no other love  
My John, it's just you I'm thinking of

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	415. Fell for You

**AN- From Origamidragons, this one is Cas in S4/5 deciding to follow Dean with some heavy Destiel themes.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Fell for You by Green Day or Supernatural***

Rescued you from deep down in Hell  
On first sight of you, could tell  
You were different from the other souls  
And suddenly I felt I was whole

Then I went down at the speed of sound  
I know each time that I'm on your mind

I didn't dream 'til I saw your lips  
Now I dream of you  
Angels shouldn't be a nervous wreck  
But I fell for you

I tried your way: living in denial  
But it only worked until you smiled

I will follow you  
I'll follow you  
'Cause you started my entire life anew

This new feeling in my heart  
I'm a mess and you're a work of art  
Righteous Man, they said to make you alive  
But your soul's brilliance caused me to dive

Then I went down at the speed of sound  
I know each time that I'm on your mind

I didn't dream 'til I saw your lips  
Now I dream of you  
Angels shouldn't a nervous wreck  
But I fell for you

I tried your way: living in denial  
But it only worked until you smiled

I will follow you  
I'll follow you  
'Cause you started my entire life a…

I didn't dream 'til I saw your lips  
Now I dream of you  
Angels shouldn't be a nervous wreck  
But I fell for you  
But I fell for you  
But I fell for you

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**\- Wiznerd**


	416. Hey

**AN- From destiel fangirl, this one is Dean to Cas in S11. It was written with Destiel in mind, but it turned out mostly implied.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hey by The Pixies or Supernatural.***

Hey, been trying to help you  
Hey, because the Devil's between us  
Inside of your head  
Hope you can hear what I have said  
But hey, how have you been?  
We'll save you, I will try and try

You're chained  
You're chained  
You're chained

Cas, hang in there, just keep waiting  
Cas, don't you give up hope I can't sleep at all  
All my thoughts like a choir scream "Cas!" all night  
And Sammy is so tired of me  
Cas, getting close, not long 'til you're back  
We plan our attack

You're chained  
You're chained  
You're chained

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	417. The Llama Song

**AN- From fairytailasaurus, this one is Sam in S2. I'll be honest, I didn't enjoy writing this. It wasn't really about the rewrite itself, but because I thought that I had fully suppressed all my 2010 memories of this song, and hearing it again brought them all flooding back.**

**The version I'm using is the one from Twaimz on YouTube.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own The Llama Song or Supernatural.***

Happy Sammy  
Sad Sammy  
Mentally disturbed Sammy  
Super Sammy  
Crappy Sammy  
Have no degree Sammy

Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, can't I just be Sammy?  
Why's my life so crappy?  
Fate's a bitch

Yes I am that Sammy  
The hunter they despise  
Beating most in size  
Whom you demonize  
I mean, yes, that is me, I'm that S-a-m-m-y that wanted to live like the rest 'til they made his girlfriend die  
Ugh

Happy Sammy  
Sad Sammy  
Mentally disturbed Sammy  
Super Sammy  
Crappy Sammy  
Have no degree Sammy

Back into hunting  
Taking out a haunting  
And Dean is just loving  
But I don't want a haunting  
I just want to be Sammy  
I wanted a law degree  
Degree, Sammy  
Degree, Sammy  
Sammy, Sammy  
Degree, Sammy  
Can't I have a minute?

Sammy, Sammy, towers, towers, dealing with these powers, powers  
Sammy, Sammy, towers, towers, dealing with these powers, powers  
Sammy, Sammy, towers, towers, dealing with these powers, powers  
Sammy, Sammy, towers, towers, dealing with these pow...

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	418. Simple Man

**AN- From GemmaCat, this one is Mary to Dean before her death.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Simple Man by Lynyrd Skynyrd or Supernatural.***

Mama told me when I was young  
Come sit beside me, my oldest son  
And listen closely to what I say  
And if you do this  
It will guide you some future day  
Take your time, don't live too fast  
Troubles will come and they will pass  
Stay with your family and you'll have love  
And don't forget, son  
There are angels up above

And be a peaceful kind of man  
Oh, don't fight things that you don't understand  
Honey, be a peaceful kind of man  
Oh, won't you do this for me son  
If you can?

There will be things that you never know  
But all you need is in your soul  
And you can live well if you try  
All that I want for you my son  
Is to be satisfied

And be a peaceful kind of man  
Oh, don't fight things that you don't understand  
Honey, be a peaceful kind of man  
Oh, won't you do this for me son  
If you can?

Dean, don't you worry  
Just be yourself  
Follow your heart  
And nothing else  
You can do this if you try  
All that I want for you my son  
Is to be satisfied

And be a peaceful kind of man  
Don't fight things that you don't understand  
Honey, be a peaceful kind of man  
Oh, won't you do this for me son  
If you can?

Honey, be a peaceful, be a peaceful man  
Oh, don't fight things that you don't understand  
Honey, be a peaceful kind of man

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	419. The Devil & Me

**AN- To everyone who has left prompts or sent a PM recently, sorry about the wait. The last month or so, and especially the last week and a half of my life have been ridiculously busy. I'm honestly shocked I managed to keep with the daily updates, to be honest. As of earlier today, my life has gotten a lot less busy. Tomorrow I have more time than I've had in a while so I'm going to be catching up on prompts, replying to everyone I've kept waiting for the past month (sorry!) and writing a whole lot to see how far ahead I can get.**

**From GemmaCat, this one is Chuck reflecting on what happened with Lucifer right before he comes forward as God to Sam and Dean.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own The Devil &amp; Me by Clutch or Supernatural.***

The Devil and Me had a falling out  
Violation of contract beyond a shadow of a doubt  
Wherever he go, whomever he meet  
Everyone knows him as nothing but a holy-sized cheat

We all know that's the truth  
Don't listen to what the Devil says 'bout how he don't deserve all that he got

Where I'm headed, I don't know  
Who I am I won't show  
Grace subdued, live alone  
On this Earth I call my home

What comes around goes around, the mean and glad  
How did I allow him to go that bad?

I'm coming out to Sam and Dean, show them where I'm from, I come from  
Gotta head back to Heaven, Heaven to face what's to come, face what's to come

The Devil and Me, bad blood and beef  
An undisciplined child, a liar and a thief  
It is quite a shame we couldn't make amends  
But I suppose all good things got to come to an end

What comes around goes around, the mean and glad  
How did I allow him to go that bad?

I'm coming out to Sam and Dean, show them where I'm from, I come from  
Gotta head back to Heaven, Heaven to face what's to come, face what's to come

I'm coming out to Sam and Dean, show them where I'm from, I come from  
Gotta head back to Heaven, Heaven to face what's to come, face what's to come

How did I allow him to go that bad?

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	420. The Sun is Shining Down

**AN- From GemmaCat, this one is Dean in S3.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own The Sun is Shining Down by JJ Grey &amp; Mofro or Supernatural.***

"How many more days can you go on  
Saying you accept your fate?" Sam asks  
And every time I look 'round, 'round and answer  
That I've lived my life and there's no other way

Counting down the days I have left  
My timer's ticking, ticking down  
Counting down the days I have left  
I'm alive and I swear I'm, swear I'm fine

All my daydreamed thoughts, every absent wish  
Up in smoke as I near the, near the day  
They were but little things, but little things, small expectations  
Now I will not see them, not see them

Counting down the days I have left  
My timer's ticking, ticking down  
Counting down the days I have left  
I'm alive but I'm not, no, I am fine

Counting down the days I have left  
My timer's ticking, ticking down  
Counting down the days I have left  
I'm alive but I'm not, no, I am, I am, I am fine

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	421. Riser

**AN- From GemmaCat, this one is Dean's perspective with Sam in S11.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Riser by Dierks Bentley or Supernatural.***

Lay your weary head down on my shoulder  
Every day our struggles become more  
This old world is cold and getting colder  
And we don`t know what Fate now has in store

We`re strong enough that we have made it this far  
Mean enough to take the demons down  
Together we've survived all that has happened  
And nothing has kept us in the ground

We are risers  
We are get up of the ground, don't run and hiders  
Pushin' comes to shove  
Hey, we are fighters  
When darkness comes to town, we are lighters  
We're get out alivers, of the fire  
Survivors

If we ain't got no money we can make it  
'Cause we ain't afraid of working to the bone  
When I don't know what I'm doin' I can fake it  
We'll fight on knowing that this is our home

We are risers  
We are get up of the ground, don't run and hiders  
When pushin' comes to shove  
Hey, we are fighters  
When darkness comes to town, we are lighters  
We're get out alivers, of the fire  
Survivors

We are triers  
I will get down low so I can lift you higher  
And nothing can stop me, even hellfire  
Yeah

We are risers  
We are get up of the ground, don't run and hiders  
Hey, pushin' comes to shove  
And Sammy, we are fighters  
When darkness comes to town, we are lighters  
We're get out alivers, of the fire  
Survivors, we are risers

We are risers  
We are risers  
We are risers  
We are risers

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	422. My Church

**AN- From GemmaCat, this one is Dean in S4 and his reaction to finding out that angels are real. Needless to say, he is less than impressed with religion.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own My Church by Maren Morris or Supernatural.***

I just learned you're out there  
Still don't believe it quite  
I have no faith in grace  
And you won't take my fight  
I find my holy redemption  
When I put my car in drive  
Roll the windows down and turn up the dial

Can I get a hallelujah?  
Can I get an amen?  
Feels like the Holy Ghost running through ya  
With my tapes that don't ever end  
I find hope for survival  
Singing every single verse  
So I don't need your church

Kansas brings the sermon  
ACDC brings fun  
Back in black and I am learning  
There'll be peace when I am done  
When this dangerous world gets heavy  
And I need to find my escape  
I just keep the wheels rolling, horizon scrolling  
Until my thoughts drop away

Can I get a hallelujah?  
Can I get an amen?  
Feels like the Holy Ghost running through ya  
With my tapes that don't ever end  
I find hope for survival  
Singing every single verse  
So I don't need your church

Can I get a hallelujah?  
Can I get an amen?  
Feels like the Holy Ghost running through ya  
With my tapes that don't ever end  
I find hope for survival  
Singing every single verse  
So I don't need your church

Can I get a hallelujah?  
Can I get an amen?  
Feels like the Holy Ghost running through ya  
With my tapes that don't ever end  
I find hope for survival  
Singing every single verse  
So I don't need your church  
So I don't need your church  
So I don't need your church

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	423. Tell Mama

**AN- From GemmaCat, this one is Dean to Sam after S4.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Tell Mama by Etta James or Supernatural.***

You thought that she was good like she said  
You got closer back when I was dead  
Now you find that you have been used  
And she worked hard to make us lose

I want you to  
Tell me now all about it, tell me now everything  
Tell me now what you thought, I'm with you in the coming fight

The girl you knew was naught but a front  
She was a demon, no need to be blunt  
She was working for Lilith on the sly  
Everything that she said was a lie

I want you to  
Tell me now all about it, tell me now everything  
Tell me now what you thought, I'm with you in the coming fight

Manipulated us both with care  
Fed you blood and lured you into her affair  
You made mistakes but you are still you  
I just wanna take care of you

I want you to  
Tell me now all about it, tell me now everything  
Tell me now what you thought, tell me now  
What you thought right now, tell me  
Tell your bro... _[fade]_  
Tell your brother, I'll be here for you

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	424. The American Way

**AN- ****DrWinchstrHolmes: Thanks! I'm glad you like them. I can definitely do that one. The length gives me some room to play with it. I've already got a few ideas.**

**This one is Cas, Dean and Lucifer (with a few cameos) right before the finale in S5.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own The American Way from Holy Musical B man or Supernatural.***

Cas:  
Truth and liberty and free will  
All are in jeopardy tonight  
All I cherish here and all the values that we hold dear  
Are in the balance tonight

`Cause they're American  
And it's America  
And in America we do what's right

The hunters are here to risk life and limb for free  
Oh, the American way!  
And if they're going down, they can always call on me  
That's the American way!

Because I can, therefore I will

Dean:  
Tonight it's personal, we're unleashing our arsenal  
To rain blood tonight  
Tonight, I wanna save my bro  
But because the Devil has got to go, then so be it

'Cause it's America  
And I'm American  
And in America I do what I like

If murder can't fix it then I haven't found it yet  
Oh, the American way!  
Dodge the law and the tax and just pray that you're not in debt  
That's the American way!

Because I can't save my Sam  
I do what I have to, I'm my own boss, man

Lucifer:  
Tonight the fateful day comes 'round  
We've got a battle set  
I'm gonna take him down  
In America tonight

I know that Sammy's gonna say yes to me tonight  
I swore to him that I wouldn't lie  
So, Michael, goodnight!

'Cause it's America  
And they're American  
And in America we fight!

Never gonna win 'til your enemies are dead  
Oh, the American way!  
Spreading dread and blowing up their heads  
That's the American way!

Because I can do just as I please  
So I will make sure they're not at ease

Cas:  
Our Father wouldn't want this, your fight is not blessed

All:  
Oh, the American way!

Dean:  
We're all just pawns in a fuckin' game of chess!

All:  
That's the American way!

Gabriel:  
They think I'm dead and that was the goal

All:  
Oh, the American way!

Sam:  
In order to save them, I must lose control

All:  
That's the American  
Not that of your Heaven  
Been to Hell and back again

American...  
American...  
American...  
American way!

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	425. Don't Threaten Me With a Good Time

**AN- ****From DemigodPrefect, this one is Sam and Dean in S5 progressing through the whole season and ending right before the finale.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Don't Threaten Me With a Good Time by Panic! At the Disco or Supernatural.***

Alright, alright  
Alright, alright  
Alright, alright, raising Hell, bringing Heaven low  
Raising Hell, bringing Heaven low  
Alright, alright, raising Hell, bringing Heaven low  
Raising Hell bringing Heaven low

Screw all these angels  
They have no right to boss us around  
The devil was just let out  
It's enough to make the faithful doubt  
We're our own side in this war  
We're for free will and they don't like that  
The fallen angel and Dean and Sam  
We will not give in and we will take a stand  
Lucifer's back to fuck things up  
Michael will bring wrath from above  
They'll kill the humans in their great match-up  
Not sure we can rebel enough  
(Not sure we can rebel enough)

Any monster you have seen  
And most things in between  
We roam the country in a classic car  
Looking for kills that could be one of ours

The stakes are climbing up  
Like Hell has turned it up  
They say, "better watch out, you have no hope to win this fight"  
Oh, yeah  
Don't threaten us with a good time

Raising Hell, bringing Heaven low**  
**Raising Hell, bringing Heaven low**  
**Alright, alright**  
**Raising Hell, bringing Heaven low**  
**Raising Hell, bringing Heaven low

Screw all these big dicks  
They don't act very angel-like  
We all wish that the Cage was still closed  
But no, this is what they chose  
Why can't they make up?  
We're vessels, please are you shitting me  
How did we end up fighting everyone?  
Swear to god, we are close to done  
Hopefully when this all goes down  
We will not be possessed and bound  
Getting rings that we'll use somehow  
How did we get where we are now?  
(How did we get where we are now?)

Any monster you have seen  
And most things in between  
We roam the country in a classic car  
Looking for kills that could be one of ours

The stakes are climbing up  
Like Hell has turned it up  
They say, "better watch out, you have no hope to win this fight"  
Oh, yeah  
Don't threaten us with a good time

Time goes on and we are near the end  
And we've fought against all that the rest have planned  
Our options close but we keep going with a smirk  
'Cause we make this free will work  
We hope we will not die again  
That we will live past the last amen  
Someone's going down  
But will we get up?  
Hope we rebelled enough

Alright, alright, raising Hell, bringing Heaven low**  
**Raising Hell, bringing Heaven low**  
**Alright, alright, raising Hell, bringing Heaven low**  
**Raising Hell, bringing Heaven low

Any monster you have seen  
And most things in between  
We roam the country in a classic car  
Looking for kills that could be one of ours

The stakes are climbing up  
Like Hell has turned it up  
They say, "better watch out, you have no hope to win this fight"  
Oh, yeah  
Don't threaten us with a good time

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	426. Youth

**AN- ****From DemigodPrefect, this one is Cas to Sam and Dean when he's deciding to rebel.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Youth by Troye Sivan or Supernatural.***

I know  
I know that they betrayed  
I know  
I know that I can't stay  
I know  
I can't go on with what I've found  
I know  
I know that they're my kind  
I know  
I know I've my own mind  
I know  
That I cannot be blind, so I'm fighting now

And they will try to put us rebels in our place  
But we'll keep on fighting  
For the human race

My grace  
My grace is yours  
And I will fight even if I fall  
My grace  
My grace is yours  
Starting right now and forevermore  
My grace  
My grace is yours  
The truth so loud I can't ignore  
My grace, my grace, my grace  
My grace is yours

I know  
I know that I'm alive  
I know  
I know now of their lies  
I know  
That we will not give up, we'll just improvise  
'Cause you helped me to break their hold  
More than vessels, more than souls  
Both so human and it shows  
Oh, oh, oh

And they will try to put us rebels in our place  
But we'll keep on fighting  
For the human race

My grace  
My grace is yours  
And I will fight even if I fall  
My grace  
My grace is yours  
Starting right now and forevermore  
My grace  
My grace is yours  
The truth so loud I can't ignore  
My grace, my grace, my grace  
My grace is yours  
My grace is yours

My grace  
My grace is yours  
And I will fight even if I fall  
My grace  
My grace is yours  
Starting right now and forevermore  
My grace  
My grace is yours  
The truth so loud I can't ignore  
My grace, my grace, my grace  
My grace is yours  
Oh, oh, oh  
My grace is yours  
Oh, oh, oh  
My grace is yours

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	427. I Won't Say I'm in Love

**AN- Happy Canada Day! We get our day of subdued celebration and two days of tense anticipation before the USA decides to set off enough fireworks to set fire to the whole damn country. We're all scared up here.** **From ****superwholockian918, this one is Dean and Sam, with Dean vehemently denying (shocker, I know) and Sam bothering him about his feelings for Cas.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own I Won't Say I'm in Love from Hercules or Supernatural.***

Dean:  
If there's a prize for rotten judgment  
I guess I've already won that  
I won't accept this complication  
Look at my history, no one needs that

Sam:  
Who d'you think you're kidding?  
He rebelled from heaven for you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Brother, I can see right through you (Oh no)

Dean, you can't conceal it  
I know how you're feeling  
Who you're thinking of

Dean:  
No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no

Sam:  
You are his life, why deny it, oh, oh

Dean:  
It's too cliché, I won't say I'm in love

I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
Attachment only brings more doubt  
My head is screaming "get a grip, man"  
"Unless you're dying to rip your heart out"

Sam:  
Dean, you can't deny it  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Brother, I'm not buying  
'Cause I saw you hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown up  
When you gonna own up that you got, got, got it bad?

Dean:  
No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no

Sam:  
It's there within, let it in, you're in love

Dean:  
This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love

Sam:  
'Til you admit, I won't quit, you're in love

Dean:  
You're way off base, I won't say it  
Just find a case, I won't say it

Sam:  
Dean, don't be proud, it's okay you're in love

Dean:  
At least out loud I won't say I'm in love

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	428. Cool

**AN- From DemigodPrefect, this one is young Sam looking up to Dean.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Cool by Troye Sivan or Supernatural.***

Different livin'  
So much hidden  
Hiding scars back  
In the car and  
Always killing  
Never building  
Moving far  
It's who we are

And each time we go to a new town  
They stop and stare  
Mutters filling the silence  
But you never give them a care  
New school in every new town  
At least you are there  
Always helping me

'Cause there's no one that's more cool  
And I just wanna be like you  
You help me with getting through  
Help with all I need to do

Please guide me through  
Answers from you  
Absent father  
Just gets farther  
And our mama you knew  
I remember just you  
Tell me these tales, but  
You're all I have known

And each time we go to a new town  
They stop and stare  
Mutters filling the silence  
But you never give them a care  
New school in every new town  
At least you are there  
Always helping me

'Cause there's no one that's more cool  
And I just wanna be like you  
You help me with getting through  
Help with all I need to do

When I think of who in my eyes  
Has helped me to rise and taught me more than to fight  
Was there when I cried  
And views me with pride

'Cause there's no one that's more cool  
And I just wanna be like you

'Cause there's no one that's more cool  
And I just wanna be like you  
You help me with getting through  
Help with all I need to do

When I think of who in my eyes  
Has helped me to rise and taught me more than to fight  
Was there when I cried  
And views me with pride

'Cause there's no one that's more cool  
And I just wanna be like you

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	429. Victorious

**AN- From DemigodPrefect, this one is Deanmon near the beginning of S10.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious by Panic! At the Disco or Supernatural.***

Tonight I am notorious  
Making Crowley furious  
And I'm feeling glorious  
Tonight I am notorious

Oh-oh-oh  
Notorious  
Oh-oh-oh

Mark of Cain there on my arm, cranking up the bad boy charm  
It should be cause for alarm that I'm gladly bringing harm  
I'm never gonna stop, I was good but now I'm not  
On a killing spree tonight, eyes like pits, missing their whites

My touch was always poisonous  
Before I cared, that I don't miss  
I do not need it, I don't feel it  
Now I'm living, this is mine

Oh, Sam would say that I've gone crazy  
But I have gained a kind of clarity  
Taking what I want no matter who or what dies  
Give me another fight  
Give me another fight

Booze, sex and lipstick, who would want to leave?  
This is not tragic, it is everything I need  
Pick them out, start and don't stop until they're dead  
Fifty words for murder and I'm every one of them

My touch was always poisonous  
Before I cared, that I don't miss  
I do not need it, I don't feel it  
Now I'm living, this is mine

Oh, Sam would say that I've gone crazy  
But I have gained a kind of clarity  
Taking what I want no matter who or what dies

Tonight I am notorious  
Making Crowley furious  
And I'm feeling glorious  
Tonight I am notorious

Tonight I am notorious  
Making Crowley furious  
And I'm feeling glorious  
Tonight I am notorious

Oh, Sam would say that I've gone crazy  
But I have gained a kind of clarity  
Taking what I want no matter who or what dies  
Give me another fight  
Give me another fight

Tonight I am notorious  
Making Crowley furious  
And I'm feeling glorious  
Tonight I am notorious

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	430. I Write Sins Not Tragedies

**AN- From DemigodPrefect, this one is Dean in S6 when they discover that Cas has been spying on them.**

**I spent a while trying to figure out what to do with this song. Seriously, there is almost no link between these lyrics and Supernatural. It was far easier for Sherlock.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own I Write Sins Not Tragedies by Panic! At the Disco or Supernatural.***

Oh, what has happened  
As we're talking to Cas after he helped us out  
And I can't believe my ears  
No, I can't believe my ears as I hear our own words  
"Superman on the dark side, Superman on the dark side" as he echoes Bobby's phrasing  
I guess there is a need, there is a need after all for kryptonite

We trap him, I ask  
"Do you know who it is that spies on people, Cas, they are spies"  
Though it's much better to face these kinds of things  
With a sense of poise and rationality  
I ask him  
"Do you know who it is that spies on people, Cas, they are spies"  
Though it's much better to face these kinds of things  
With a sense of...

Oh, well in fact  
Well I'll look at it this way  
I mean technically my family is saved  
Again we're betrayed  
Please, can you explain?  
Oh, well in fact  
Well I'll look at it this way  
I mean technically my family is saved  
Again we're betrayed  
Please, can you explain, can you explain?

We trap him, I ask  
"Do you know who it is that spies on people, Cas, they are spies"  
Though it's much better to face these kinds of things  
With a sense of poise and rationality  
I ask him  
"Do you know who it is that spies on people, Cas, they are spies"  
Though it's much better to face these kinds of things  
With a sense of poise and rationality again

We trap him, I ask  
"Do you know who it is that spies on people, Cas, they are spies"  
Though it's much better to face these kinds of things  
With a sense of poise and rationality  
I ask him  
"Do you know who it is that spies on people, Cas, they are spies"  
Though it's much better to face these kinds of things  
With a sense of poise and rationality again

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	431. Confession

**AN- From winchesteritious, this one is Dean driving off and trying to settle his mind near the end of S9 when he's really starting to get worried about the effect the Mark is having on him.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Confession by Florida-Georgia Line or Supernatural.***

Far horizon, empty fields  
Gravel dust behind the wheels  
Drifting like my mind into the rearview  
Knight of Hell was hard to kill  
Mark of Cain is harder still  
I lose everyone that I'm near to  
I'm tryna find a place to disappear to

Drive into the night, ignore the burn  
Ache in my arm that just won't fade  
Do what I do when life is going sideways  
I shove it down, lock it inside  
If Sam asks, just deny, deny  
I will get through this using my way  
That guy in the windshield looking back looks just like me  
But something's off in the reflection  
Something's wrong but I won't tell, I am well  
None will ever hear the confession

The thoughts are painful and they grow  
With memories that just won't go  
And I cannot get my mind untangled  
The darkness just keeps creeping in  
It beckons me to hurt and sin  
I can't tell my brother or angel

Drive into the night, ignore the burn  
Ache in my arm that just won't fade  
Do what I do when life is going sideways  
I shove it down, lock it inside  
If Sam asks, just deny, deny  
I will get through this using my way  
That guy in the windshield looking back looks just like me  
But something's off in the reflection  
Something's wrong but I won't tell, I am well  
None will ever hear the confession

Drive into the night, ignore the burn  
Ache in my arm that just won't fade  
Do what I do when life is going sideways  
I shove it down, lock it inside  
If Sam asks, just deny, deny  
I will get through this using my way  
That guy in the windshield looking back looks just like me  
But something's off in the reflection**  
**Hope I'm moving in the right direction**  
**Something's wrong but I won't tell, I am well  
None will ever hear the confession

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	432. One Time

**AN- From batmanis1, this one is Cas to Dean in S5 with some pretty heavy Destiel.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own One Time by Justin Bieber or Supernatural.***

There for you (Don't you say that you're fine)  
There for you (Not fine, don't you say that you're fine)  
There for you (Not fine, don't you say that you're fine)  
Not fine  
(Not fine)  
Not fine

When I saved you, Dean, felt something new, new  
And there's just one thing that I know I should do, do  
I will rebel, fight for free will, help more than the few  
And I'm gonna keep, keep going 'til we've made it through

Your world is my world  
And your fight is my fight  
My grace is your grace  
We will win, in the right

You taught me love, gave me heart, a new life for sure  
Don't you say that you're fine  
(Dean I love, Dean I love you)  
Don't you say that you're fine  
(Dean I love, Dean I love you)  
You're perfect here in my eyes  
You just can't see through your doubt  
Always will have time for you  
Don't you say that you're fine  
(Dean I love, Dean I love you)  
Don't you say that you're fine  
(Dean I love, Dean I love you)

You were so deep  
But that's how you met me  
I'm by your side, just call me, I'll join you quickly  
They talk about how the chosen is you  
Don't listen to them 'cause first and foremost you're you

Your world is my world  
And your fight is my fight  
My grace is your grace  
We will win, in the right

You taught me love, gave me heart, a new life for sure  
Don't you say that you're fine  
(Dean I love, Dean I love you)  
Don't you say that you're fine  
(Dean I love, Dean I love you)  
You're perfect here in my eyes  
You just can't see through your doubt  
Always will have time for you  
Don't you say that you're fine  
(Dean I love, Dean I love you)  
Don't you say that you're fine  
(Dean I love, Dean I love you)

I know you care  
Through all your help I was freed  
But don't you say that you're fine  
(Not fine, not fine)  
Give you everything you need, ally who's divine  
And when you need me, I know where I'll be  
Right by your side, 'cause you are the one for me

You taught me love, gave me heart, a new life for sure  
Don't you say that you're fine  
(Dean I love, Dean I love you)  
Don't you say that you're fine  
(Dean I love, Dean I love you)  
You're perfect here in my eyes  
You just can't see through your doubt  
Always will have time for you  
(Dean I love, Dean I love you)  
(Dean I love, Dean I love you)

There for you (Don't you say that you're fine)  
There for you (Not fine, don't you say that you're fine)  
There for you (Not fine, don't you say that you're fine)  
Not fine  
(Not fine)  
Not fine

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	433. Kryptonite

**AN- From Tamashi Horo, this one is Cas in early S4 uncertain about what he should do with his rebellious feelings. I really tried to stay true to the internal conflict that he experiences over this while involving his already beginning attachment to the Winchesters and specifically Dean. I made a point of not involving Destiel because, staying true to canon, Cas was more Castiel at this point (we all know the difference) and no significant bond had had any time to form as they were still wondering if they could trust each other.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Kryptonite by Three Doors Down or Supernatural.***

They gave me orders to pull you  
From Hell where you'd be found  
Back to your body lying somewhere  
Underneath the ground  
And I have my doubts but  
I've no choice but to go through

There's nothing else that I can do, yeah

I have my doubts but  
I've no choice but to go through  
After all their plans all seem to have  
Something to do with you  
I cannot let on my thoughts that counter them  
If I did I know that I'd be condemned

If I told you that then  
Would you still think that I'm like them  
If I were to rebel  
Would you help me to go take a stand  
I like it by your side  
But I don't know who is right  
Will I fight?

You call me out and call me weak  
You should not call my helping cheap  
Don't take for granted all the times  
I'm there to help you out  
There is so much above your head  
If not for me than you'd be dead  
I dragged you out and put you back on solid ground

If I told you that then  
Would you still think that I'm like them  
If I were to rebel  
Would you help me to go take a stand  
I like it by your side  
But I don't know who is right  
Will I fight?

If I told you that then  
Would you still think that I'm like them  
If I were to rebel  
Would you help me to go take a stand  
I like it by your side  
But I don't know who is right  
Will I fight?**  
**Yeah

If I told you that then  
Would you still think that I'm like them  
If I were to rebel  
Would you help me to go take a stand  
I like it by your side  
But I don't know who is right  
Will I fight?

Oh, whoa, whoa  
Oh, whoa, whoa  
Oh, whoa, whoa

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	434. On My Own - Ashes Remain

**AN- I think I just took a few years off of my life in the last ten minutes. Story time. So, I navigate the master document for these songs using the CTRL-F function because it is currently 569 pages long and therefore impossible to navigate otherwise. Today's song, On My Own, is a phrase that comes up numerous times in the document (mainly due to the two other times I have done songs entitled "On My Own"), so I search for yesterday's instead, as "Kryptonite", unsurprisingly, turns up far less. Imagine my horror when it informs me that no such word exists in the document aside from the use in I Write Sins Not Tragedies. This immediately prompts an "oh shit how much did I lose" freak-out, wherein I manage to convince myself by looking in completely the wrong place that it is down to 153 pages. To give context, page 153 has Allentown on it, which was chapter ****_118_****. Cue dawning panic attack. I take a breather to go restart the internet (because it decided ****_again_**** that functioning is an optional feature) and returned to see the correct number of pages. Utterly confused (I didn't get much sleep last night), I scroll until I find yesterday's song and discover the source of this whole thing is a typo in the word "kryptonite" that caused it to not turn up in a CTRL-F search. Now I feel like a complete idiot, but my heart is still pounding.**

**Sorry about the rant. I had to get that out.**

**Anyway, from chrystaljadeflower, this one is Dean at the end of S2 resorting to a demon deal to bring Sam back to life.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own On My Own by Ashes Remain or Supernatural.***

There's gotta be a way to undo  
I would give anything to save you  
Just tell me what I need to give of my own  
Don't need to ever see light of day  
I will talk if I must with my enemy  
I'm desperate and I'm down  
I'm ready for you now

Get him out  
Come and find me in the dark now  
Every day I'm by myself I'm breaking down  
'Cause I cannot fight alone anymore  
Get him out  
'Cause it should have been me who died  
Because he's worth more than me in my eyes  
In the end I'm realizing I was never meant to fight on my own

Every little thing that I've known  
Is telling me I need to atone  
He's so much more important than I can say  
So I surrender my soul  
I get a year, no loopholes  
I lay my weapons down  
I'm ready for you now

Get him out  
Come and find me in the dark now  
Every day I'm by myself I'm breaking down  
'Cause I cannot fight alone anymore  
Get him out  
'Cause it should have been me who died  
Because he's worth more than me in my eyes  
In the end I'm realizing I was never meant to fight on my own

I don't wanna be incomplete  
I remember what Dad said to me  
Hold on, Sam, I'll get you home

Get him out  
Come and find me in the dark now  
Every day I'm by myself I'm breaking down  
'Cause I cannot fight alone anymore  
Get him out  
'Cause it should have been me who died  
Because he's worth more than me in my eyes  
In the end I'm realizing I was never meant to fight on my own

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	435. One Call Away

**AN- From TheImpalaLover, this one is Cas to Dean around S5 with a side of implied Destiel.**

**Happy birthday to TheImpalaLover's cousin! I heard you like Destiel, so enjoy.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own One Call Away by Charlie Puth or Supernatural.***

I'm only one thought away  
All you have to do is pray  
I will always come when you call  
I'm only one thought away

Call me whenever you need a hand  
Give you help straight from above  
C'mon, c'mon, c'mon  
I will help you out at every chance

No matter where you go  
Dean, know you're not alone

I'm only one thought away  
All you have to do is pray  
I will always come when you call  
I'm only one thought away

So, call on me when you need me there  
I just want us to be free  
C'mon, c'mon, c'mon  
I can get to you most anywhere  
We know that this fight could take a while  
Most everyone we meet will be hostile

No matter where you go  
Dean, know you're not alone

I'm only one thought away  
All you have to do is pray  
I will always come when you call  
I'm only one thought away

And together we'll be strong  
We gotta keep holding on  
And through the battles we know they're wrong  
Though we'll sometimes feel like hope is gone  
To you I'm always drawn

I'm only one thought away  
All you have to do is pray  
I will always come when you call  
I'm only one, I'm only one thought away  
All you have to do is pray  
I will always come when you call  
I'm only one thought away

I'm only one thought away

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	436. 50 Ways to Say Goodbye

**AN- From Arya Scarlett 14, this one is Sam in Mystery Spot.**

**I had a lot of fun writing this one, and I actually rewatched the episode and took notes to be sure I got it right. Every death mentioned in the chorus is either shown or alluded to in the episode. Actually, the only death I didn't get in was one that somehow involves Sam knowing about the guy that dresses up in a bunny suit. I couldn't figure that one out. (The pen death referenced in one of the verses is non-canon, though. I didn't mean to put it there; it just happened.)**

***Disclaimer: I do not own 50 Ways to Say Goodbye by Train or Supernatural.***

It's like I'm paralyzed  
And I have realized  
There is no way to stop your death  
It happens every day  
No matter what I change  
So why should I just waste my breath?

The creativity in how you die is more each day

You have choked on a sausage  
Died in the shower  
Shot by that damn Spot owner after hours  
Help me, help me, can no one hear my cries?  
You got mauled by someone's pet dog  
Desk fell and you went sprawled  
Hit you with an ax as I took down set walls  
Help me, help me, each day more surprised  
At ways I've seen you die

Each time I feel the sting  
You are my everything  
I want to save you but I can't (you but I can't)  
Look, there you go again  
It was only a pen!  
I only want to disenchant

The creativity in how you die is more each day

You were killed by a taco  
Caught the cashier lying  
Got run over by one who should not be driving  
Help me, help me, can no one hear my cries?  
You were zapped by your razor  
Shot by an archer  
Caught at the wrong time by a robber  
Help me, help me, each day more surprised  
At ways I've seen you die

I would give up my whole damn life for you  
I wanna kill whatever restarts the day  
I want Tuesday through

The creativity in how you die is more each day**  
**The creativity in how you die is more each day

You have choked on a sausage  
Died in the shower  
Shot by that damn Spot owner after hours  
Help me, help me, can no one hear my cries?  
You got mauled by someone's pet dog  
Desk fell and you went sprawled  
Hit you with an ax as I took down set walls  
Help me, help me, each day more surprised

You were killed by a taco  
Caught the cashier lying  
Got run over by one who should not be driving  
Help me, help me, can no one hear my cries?  
You were zapped by your razor  
Shot by an archer  
Caught at the wrong time by a robber  
Help me, help me, each day more surprised  
At ways I've seen you die

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	437. 7 Years

**AN- Anonymous: Thanks! Yeah, my final list actually included the quote "every possible way" which Sam actually says and basically gave me permission to do whatever I wanted, but I thought it would be funnier to use canon ones. It was a battle to make them rhyme, let me tell you.**

**From MariposaFalls11, this one is Dean around S6 reflecting growing up, all that has happened since, and where his life will go.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own 7 Years by Lukas Graham or Supernatural.***

Once I was just three years old, my mama told me  
"The angels watch you, don't ever be lonely"  
Once I was just three years old

I was a mama's boy, but then the lights they flickered  
And dad began to push our limits, to learn fighting quicker  
By eleven raising Sam and watching him with liquor  
I was best at shooting guns and making Sammy dinner

Once I was eleven years old, my father told me  
"There's no one out there in this world so lonely"  
Once I was eleven years old

Was raised with the same dream as my daddy before me  
Killing all the things you find in all the classic stories  
It isn't for the glory, these battles are not for me  
And only those I really love will ever really know me

Once I was twenty years old, my story got sold  
'Cause Shurley wrote those books through powers holy  
Once I was twenty years old

Didn't give up my goals, though I was facing failure  
'Cause I knew though I was small I could still be a player  
And then my Sam joined me when he couldn't save her  
And though we could never find reprieve, we tried to be the saviours

Once I was twenty years old, my story got sold  
I was battling everything that came before me  
Once I was twenty years old

Once I was thirty years old, the stakes up tenfold  
Was fighting to save the world and always roaming  
Once I was thirty years old

I thought I could leave that life  
And Lisa was trying for me  
And Ben was sort of like a son  
He loved all of my stories  
But then Sam was back with me  
I was thrust back to the glory  
His soul it seems was left behind  
My brother, I'm so sorry

Will I make forty years old, or will I stay dead for once?  
And I have fought so hard to make this world a better one  
I only hope that it will still be here when we are done  
Because this time we almost turned off the entire sun

Will I make forty years old with the danger my life holds?  
Or will I lose to what the world has waiting for me?  
Will I make forty years old?

Will I make forty years old with the danger my life holds?  
Or will I lose to what the world has waiting for me?  
Will I make forty years old?

Once I was just three years old, my mama told me  
"The angels watch you, don't ever be lonely"  
Once I was just three years old

Once I was just three years old

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	438. We Don't Have to Take Our Clothes Off

**AN- From prettylittlehead22, this one is Cas about how he and Dean will never give voice to the romantic bond between them. Destiel, obviously.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own We Don't Have to Take Our Clothes Off by Ella Eyre or Supernatural.***

Not a word leaves our lips  
We will never give voice to the tension that exists  
It's like some sort of game  
What we have's enough for me, it don't need a name, no

You are content just like me  
Neither of our journeys have been traveled easily, oh, oh  
You are scared of showing love  
And I'm not accustomed to this  
Being from above, oh, oh

Been through so much together in the past  
We know we don't need more to last

We don't have to voice our feelings  
To know that you're mine, oh, oh  
Have your back in all of your fights  
Only showing small signs, oh, oh

It scares you that you want me  
And you don't like to express your thoughts romantically, oh, oh  
I can see in your soul  
And all your love is plain as day  
Together we are whole, oh, oh

Been through so much together in the past  
We know we don't need more to last

We don't have to voice our feelings  
To know that you're mine, oh, oh  
Have your back in all of your fights  
Only showing small signs, oh, oh

We don't have to voice our feelings  
To know that you're mine, oh, oh  
Have your back in all of your fights  
Only showing small signs, oh, oh

We don't have to voice our feelings  
To know that you're mine, oh, oh  
Have your back in all of your fights  
Only showing small signs, oh, oh

We don't have to voice our feelings  
To know that you're mine, oh, oh  
Have your back in all of your fights  
Only showing small signs, oh, oh

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	439. Arsonist's Lullabye

**AN- From Broken Twisted Lullabies, this one is Bela near the end of her life reflecting on what got her to where she is. I don't do nearly enough with Bela, so this one was a lot of fun.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Arsonist's Lullabye by Hozier or Supernatural.***

When I was a child I was voiceless  
No one ever heard me scream  
Then she came and I had choices  
I gained my voice, they died for me

When I was a child, I'd flinch and cower  
Scared when they would call my name  
Suddenly I had the power  
And I could finally get away

Now I am reaching higher  
I get all I want to reach  
And it all was gained from demons  
I no longer have a leash

When I first killed them I tasted freedom  
My life was mine and mine alone  
I knew that I'd no longer be beaten  
Though I would reap what I had sown

Now I am reaching higher  
I get all I want to reach  
And it all was gained from demons  
I no longer have a leash

When I grew up and I reached my ending  
Wanting to live to awake  
For the first time just comprehending  
That I may have made a mistake

I can't get any higher  
All I want is out of reach  
And it all was lost to demons  
I can see who holds my leash

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	440. The Song That Goes Like This

**AN- Happy birthday to my very good friend BaconWrappedRainbows! You're not gonna read this because you don't watch Supernatural, but that won't stop me.**

**From deathraptor22, this one is from the perspective of a fan watching a season and commenting on the ideas, concepts and plot elements that we see year after year.**

**Don't get me wrong. This is all affectionate. Sure, it's clichéd, but we love it for that.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own The Song That Goes Like This from Spamalot or Supernatural.***

Each year in this show  
Some parts always appear  
They learn of their new foe  
With higher stakes this year  
We will get a plot  
That goes like this  
Who this time? Who? Who?

A practiced clichéd plot  
We know that they will tell  
They fight with all they've got  
And someone visits Hell  
We await the plot that goes like this  
Yes it is, yes it is

Wait, now what do we  
Think right now of Crowley?  
It changes every season, see

And Bobby at least once  
Turns up to help their hunts  
Though he's  
Dead as  
Can be!

Someone they love dies  
One of the brothers lies  
And though he really tries  
The problem grows in size  
We expect a plot that goes like this

Some weeks further the plot  
Remind us who and what  
And there are those episodes  
The strangest of the show  
We love our plot that goes like this

We can't believe there's more  
We thought it was done for  
This applies to both the show  
And each single episode  
We know it's gone on a bit too long

But we'll keep watching on  
Although its height is gone  
The villain goes away  
But something's on its way  
The year always ends like this!

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**Fun fact: Bobby is the only character (aside from Sam and Dean, of course) who appears in every single season. Despite the fact that he died years ago, he still manages to find a way into the show at least once a year. When I figured that out, I knew I just had to reference it in this song.**

**-Wiznerd**


	441. Smooth Criminal

**AN- From Jessica, this one is John in the first episode. I know there are some things that he wouldn't have known, but I'm calling creative license on this one.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Smooth Criminal by Michael Jackson or Supernatural.***

She heard our young Sammy crying  
Thought it was me with him there lying  
She went to look at a weird light  
She heard the TV on in the night  
She saw me sitting asleep there  
Realized someone was upstairs  
So she ran into our son's room  
She was struck down, it was her doom

Mary, are you okay?  
So, Mary, are you okay?  
Are you okay, Mary?  
Mary, are you okay?  
So, Mary, are you okay?  
Are you okay, Mary?  
Mary, are you okay?  
So, Mary, are you okay?  
Are you okay, Mary?  
Mary, are you okay?  
So, Mary, are you okay,?  
Are you okay, Mary?

Mary, are you okay?  
Will you tell me that you're okay  
'Cause you heard our son crying  
Thought you saw me with him lying, Mary  
You went to look at a weird light  
You heard the TV on in the night  
When you ran into our son's room  
You were struck down  
It was your doom

Mary, are you okay?  
So, Mary, are you okay?  
Are you okay Mary?  
Mary, are you okay?  
So, Mary, are you okay?  
Are you okay Mary?  
Mary, are you okay?  
So, Mary, are you okay?  
Are you okay Mary?  
You've been hit by  
You've been hit by  
One with yellow eyes

Then he set the house on fire  
As I watched your burning pyre  
I swore that I'd kill him that day  
I had learned the whole truth the hard way

Mary, are you okay?  
So, Mary, are you okay?  
Are you okay Mary?  
Mary, are you okay?  
So, Mary, are you okay?  
Are you okay Mary?  
Mary, are you okay?  
So, Mary, are you okay?  
Are you okay Mary?  
Mary, are you okay?  
So, Mary, are you okay?  
Are you okay Mary?

Mary, are you okay?  
Will you tell me that you're okay  
'Cause you heard our son crying  
Thought you saw me with him lying, Mary  
You went to look at a weird light  
You heard the TV on in the night  
When you ran into our son's room  
You were struck down  
It was your doom

Mary, are you okay?  
So, Mary, are you okay?  
Are you okay Mary?  
You've been hit by  
You've been struck by  
One with yellow eyes

Aaow!  
(Mary, are you okay?)  
I don't know!  
(Will you tell me that you're okay)  
I don't know!  
('Cause you heard our son crying)  
I don't know!  
(Thought you saw me with him lying, Mary)  
I don't know!  
(You went to look at a weird light)  
I don't know!  
(Heard the TV on in the night)  
I don't know why baby!  
(When you ran into our son's room)  
I don't know!  
(You were struck down)  
(It was your doom, Mary!)

(Mary, are you okay?)  
I'll kill him, Mary  
(Will you tell me that you're okay)  
I'll kill him, Mary  
('Cause you heard our son crying)  
I'll kill him, Mary  
(Thought you saw me with him lying, Mary)  
Hoo! hoo!  
(You went to look at a weird light)  
I'll kill him  
(Heard the TV on in the night)  
Hoo! hoo! hoo!  
(When you ran into our son's room)  
I'll kill him  
(You were struck down)  
(It was your doom, Mary!)  
Aaow!

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	442. My Demons - Dean

**AN- Well, with this many songs, this was bound to happen eventually. I usually notice when I get prompted something I've already done, but apparently this time is escaped my notice (Chapter 378). Oops. I only found out when I went to post this chapter and the title came up as a duplicate. The both of them are similar, but there are distinct differences so I wanna have them both up here. Anyway, enjoy.  
**

**From KaylieWinnstone, this one is Dean in S10 about the constant corrupting presence of the Mark.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own My Demons by Starset or Supernatural.***

Mayday! Mayday!  
I think I'm quickly sinking  
I'm going crazy and I can't help the feelings  
It's there inside me  
With a smell like sulfur  
It slowly breaks me, washes away my colours  
Wash away my colours

Holding on by a string  
But I say everything's okay, okay, okay  
'Kay, okay, okay  
I just try to stay sane  
As I shove all of the pain away, away, away  
'Way, away, away  
Stop me when I become  
A demon

I cannot stop this sickness taking over  
It takes control and it just drags me under  
I need your help, I can't fight this forever  
But I can't tell you  
I tell you to not care

Holding on by a string  
But I say everything's okay, okay, okay  
'Kay, okay, okay  
I just try to stay sane  
As I shove all of the pain away, away, away  
'Way, away, away  
Stop me when I become  
A demon

Though I tell you "leave me alone"  
Swear I need you  
Don't let me go  
I cannot live with the Mark of Cain  
I have become my worst enemy  
The enemy

Holding on by a string**  
**But I say everything's okay**  
**I just try to stay sane**  
**As I shove all of the pain away

Holding on by a string  
But I say everything's okay, okay, okay  
'Kay, okay, okay  
I just try to stay sane  
As I shove all of the pain away, away, away  
'Way, away, away  
Stop me when I become  
A demon

Holding on by a string  
But I say everything's okay, okay, okay  
'Kay, okay, okay  
I just try to stay sane  
As I shove all of the pain away, away, away  
'Way, away, away  
Stop me when I become  
A demon

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	443. Hey Ya

**AN- From GraceMotley, this one is teenage Dean.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Ya by Outkast or Supernatural.***

My family rolls into town  
To find another hunt  
We will not stay for more  
Uh, that's all I really wanna  
And my brother Sammy  
Will read the lore  
He'll be kicking and screamin'  
And the thought alone is killing me right now  
He will want to stay so bad  
To keep his school together  
He don't like dad's vow

Hey... ya  
Hey ya  
Hey... ya  
Hey ya  
Hey... ya  
Hey ya  
Hey... ya  
Hey ya

And when we've got it  
Oh, when we have got it  
We know we're gonna get it  
And then we will move on  
All three together  
Oh, all three together  
I never form attachments when we hit a new stop  
'Cause what they say is "Nothing is forever"  
So what makes, so what makes, so what makes  
So what makes, what makes, what makes us the exception  
So I will, I will  
I will, I will, I wilil stick with life in denial  
That I would like to stay for once

Father wouldn't hear me, so why take the chance?

Hey... ya (Oh oh)  
Hey ya (Oh oh)  
Hey... ya (So, please be quiet Sammy, oh oh)  
Hey ya (Dad's found one in Miami, oh oh)  
Hey... ya (Oh oh, we have to keep on movin', oh oh)  
Hey ya (Or Father may just lose him, oh oh)  
Hey... ya (I, oh oh, I, oh oh)  
Hey ya (I know that you hate this, oh oh, I know that you hate this)

Hey, alright now  
Alright we're new here (yeah)  
Walk in knowing that I am cool  
(Fake smile)  
Always grinning  
Yeah, I know, walk knowing that I am cool  
(Fake smile)  
Woo...  
Alright, alright, alright, alright  
Alright, alright, alright, alright  
Alright, alright, alright, alright  
Alright, alright  
Okay now, ladies (yeah)  
Now I will be in town for just a few weekends  
Then none of you will ever see me here again  
I can feel you watching all my bad boy behaviour  
I'll act like I'm a normal teenager  
And off we go  
Hunting, hunting, hunting, hunting (oh oh)  
Hunting, hunting, hunt, hunting, hunting, hunting  
Hunting, hunting everything out there, hunting, going hunting  
Oh, we're going hunting, oh, hunting, hunting, going hunting  
(Hunting monsters) hunting everything out there

And I will never tell just what we do  
Dodge your questions and then move on  
(And then move on)  
This is what I do  
This is what I do  
This is what I do

Hey... ya (oh oh)  
Hey ya (oh oh)  
Hey... ya (oh oh)  
Hey ya (uh oh, hey ya)  
Hey... ya (oh oh)  
Hey ya (uh, uh, oh oh)  
Hey... ya (oh oh)  
Hey ya (oh oh)

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	444. Seven Nation Army

**AN- From Anonymous, this one is Sam, Dean and Cas in S5.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Seven Nation Army by The White Stripes or Supernatural.***

Sam:  
I'm gonna fight him off  
Although he says that I am going to say yes  
I know he won't back off  
I hear him say that this means I'm blessed  
And he creeps into my dreams each night  
Makes sure I don't forget  
He won't leave my own mind  
Although we've barely met

And the message I give every time is, "Leave me alone"

Dean:  
Don't wanna hear about it  
All you holy dicks have the same thing to tell  
Everyone knows about it  
We're the vessels and we let him out of Hell  
They're after me to let him each day  
But I just tell them, "Screw you"  
And that ain't what they want to hear  
But that's what I do

And the feeling coming from my bones says, "We're alone"

Cas:  
I search both high and low  
Someone out there must know where Father is  
I don't know where to go  
And I can't trust anyone of His  
And I'm looking, and I'm looking and I'm looking  
Tryna find the Lord  
All my siblings also look for me  
Because I turned my sword

And all the angels out for blood tell me, "You've no home"

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	445. Dumb Ways to Die

**AN- It was only a matter of time before I had this one requested; frankly, I'm shocked it's taken this long. From Under Celestial Stars, this one is about the various ways that Sam and Dean have died over time, starting with Sam, followed by Dean, then Dean in Mystery Spot because that deserves mentioning in and of itself.**

**If you haven't seen the original video, go look it up on YouTube. It is art, I swear.**

**The rhyming was a bitch and I had to make a fairly complex planning sheet to get all the deaths straight (seriously, it's ridiculous), but I really like how this one turned out.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Dumb Ways to Die or Supernatural.***

Stabbed when your back is turned  
Get hit by lightning so you get burned  
Get stabbed by Anna in the past  
Jump into the Cage so the world can last

Dumb ways to die  
So many dumb ways to die  
Dumb ways to di-ie-ie  
So many dumb ways to die

Anger hunters and get shot  
Get it done so you and Death talk  
Get ripped up by hell hounds  
Be sucked right into Purgatory and stay down

Dumb ways to die  
So many dumb ways to die  
Dumb ways to di-ie-ie  
So many dumb ways to die

Be stabbed by Metatron, heaven's scribe  
Anger demons who hit your ride  
Watch the devil snap your future's neck  
Get shot at the Spot when you go to check

Dumb ways to die  
So many dumb ways to die  
Dumb ways to di-ie-ie  
So many dumb ways to die

Mauled again by a dog, now a pet  
Choke on a sausage you think's not a threat  
Razor did electrocute  
Whoa, lady, watch where you aim and shoot!

Dumb ways to die  
So many dumb ways to die  
Dumb ways to di-ie-ie  
So many dumb ways to die

Get hit by an ax as you fight your brother  
Hit by a car, looked one way not the other

Randomly die off the screen in the shower  
Somehow die in seconds from a funny taco  
Take a step and have a desk land on you

They may not rhyme but they're quite possibly  
The dumbest ways to die  
The dumbest ways to die  
The dumbest ways to di-ie-ie-ie  
So many dumb  
So many dumb ways to die

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	446. Unconditionally

**AN- Guesswho: Well, to each their own. I hope you at least enjoy my songs without it. After all, there are plenty of options.**

**From JessaGraystairs, this one is Cas to Dean in S4/5 with a heavy dose of Destiel.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Unconditionally by Katy Perry or Supernatural.***

Oh no, did I get too close?  
Oh, did I almost see what's really on the inside?  
All your insecurities  
All your hostility  
Never made my blink one time

Unconditional, unconditionally  
'Cause I love you unconditionally  
No need for fear now  
Let go and you'll be free  
'Cause I love you unconditionally

Come just as you are to me  
Save your apologies  
Know that you are worthy  
You do your best to fight for good  
And by your side I'm stood  
I do it all because I love you  
I love you

Unconditional, unconditionally  
'Cause I love you unconditionally  
No need for fear now  
Let go and you'll be free  
'Cause I love you unconditionally

So open up your heart and just let me right in  
Open up your heart and just let me right in  
Open up your heart and just let me right in  
Open up your heart

Acceptance is the key to be  
To be truly free  
Could you say the same for me?

Unconditional, unconditionally  
'Cause I love you unconditionally  
No need for fear now  
Let go and you'll be free  
'Cause I love you unconditionally (oh yeah)  
'Cause I love you (unconditionally)  
'Cause I love you  
'Cause I love you unconditionally

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	447. Senior Year

**AN- Anonymous: Trust me, I am too.** **This one is from the perspective of a fan in any year where they claimed it was going to be the last.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Senior Year from A Very Potter Senior Year or Supernatural.***

We're starting the new season for the very last time  
The final year, we shed a tear, it's part of our lives  
And everyone's excited 'bout what the future holds for you  
What all these talented actors are gonna get into

Well, it's starting up today  
In the very same old way  
Though the end is drawing near  
It will be a great year

It's the Supernatural final year

We never thought that it would get this far  
But they made it, made their mark on the world  
(Made their mark on the world)

It was unstoppable so very long  
Had quite a run, that's for sure  
(Made their mark on the world)

Who knows who will be coming back  
And what will attack this year  
It's bittersweet, yes, and we may cry  
But we will say goodbye, rewatch what we have

It's the Supernatural final year, final year  
There will not be any more

Final year, final year  
Ready to have run its course

It's the Supernatural final year

But then news that's surprising  
They've confirmed a season or three  
And we're realizing  
It will not end long as we're here to see

Another year, okay that's cool  
How'd we let them fool us all again  
They tease us with an end  
Every year  
It never does

We all know that person won't stay dead  
It barely give us dread  
Anymore  
It can't do that

Let's see which brother needs help this time  
And it's not gonna be the very last year

It's not Supernatural's final year, final year  
Looks like we'll be getting more

One more year, one more year  
It never will run its course

It's not the last time...  
Why do we trust what they say?  
It always ends this way

It's not the last time...  
Let's all just watch and count  
How'd they reach this amount?

It is like magic...  
Who sold their soul to hold the goal  
No final year...

It's not the last time...  
Will it ever run  
And be over and done?

It's not the last time...  
It's kinda hard to pretend  
We believe it's the end

It is like magic...  
There will always be more  
So we will get ready for this "final"...

One more year, one more year  
Looks like we'll be getting more

One more year, one more year  
It never will run its course

One more year, one more year  
(It's not the last time)  
Looks like we'll be getting more

There's no Supernatural  
Supernatural  
Supernatural  
Supernatural

There's no Supernatural final year!

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	448. Lightweight

**AN- It's been a long time since I had to say this, but if you guys want this fic to keep going I'm gonna need prompts. As it stands this thing is over after August 18th. Now, if it has run its course, then I am willing to accept that. After all, it has led a very long life. However, I wanted to reach out to you before making any decisions. I don't care if you suggest one song or a whole list; if you have something you'd like to see then don't hesitate to let me know. I'm currently away and posting on mobile, so I'll respond to any prompts once I get home and have had a chance to look them over in detail. I hope you enjoy today's song!**

**This one is Cas in S4/5 with a splash of Destiel because why not.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Lightweight by Demi Lovato or Supernatural.***

The fighting words you said  
Have all gone to my head  
And the angels would take your voice  
I am getting close  
Feelings I've never known  
Become everything  
And I have a choice

Light in my heart, light on my feet  
Light in your soul, it is so unique  
And you make me strong, they said love was weak

I will fight Fate  
I want to follow what you say  
So we can wake to a new day  
You're in control of my heart  
I will fight Fate  
Ready to fall but I won't break  
With every move my whole world shakes  
Keep me from falling apart

Hear my promise, please  
I'll always be in reach  
Any time you need  
I'll come when you call  
This is all so new  
Such a human worldview  
You have given me  
A reason to fall

Light in my heart, light on my feet  
Light in your soul, it is so unique  
And you make me strong, they said love was weak, oh whoa

I will fight Fate  
I want to follow what you say  
So we can wake to a new day  
You're in control of my heart  
I will fight Fate  
Ready to fall but I won't break  
With every move my whole world shakes  
Keep me from falling apart  
Catch me when I fall down

Drowned in your love  
It's almost all too much  
Though I am scared  
I will be there

I will fight Fate  
I want to follow what you say  
So we can wake to a new day  
You're in control of my heart  
I will fight Fate  
Ready to fall but I won't break  
With every move my whole world shakes  
Keep me from falling apart**  
**Keep me from falling apart  
Keep me from falling apart, oh  
Falling apart

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	449. We Found Love

**AN- Prompts!**

**This one works off of a headcanon of mine. I really like the idea that Dean and Cas got to know each other and really bonded fighting out of Hell, but then when Dean comes to in his body he has no memory of it because of the damage his soul sustained and Cas never mentions it, instead just suffering silently like a true Winchester. Anyway, I couldn't resist doing this one, so it's from Dean's perspective when they're fighting to get up in the scenario I just outlined.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own We Found Love by Rihana or Supernatural.***

In a never-ending fight  
We are working side by side  
You came with one goal in mind  
To return me back to life:

And the way I'm feeling I just can't deny  
For once I'm not scared to show

We found love fighting out of Hell  
We found love fighting out of Hell  
We found love fighting out of Hell  
We found love fighting out of Hell

With your grace helping me to heal  
Feel the best since when I died  
Better soul allows me to feel  
Things at first I try to hide

And the way I'm feeling I just can't deny  
For once I'm not scared to show

We found love fighting out of Hell  
We found love fighting out of Hell  
We found love fighting out of Hell  
We found love fighting out of Hell

In a never-ending fight  
We are working side by side  
You came with one goal in mind (mind, mind, mind)

We found love fighting out of Hell  
We found love fighting out of Hell  
We found love fighting out of Hell  
We found love fighting out of Hell

We found love fighting out of Hell  
We found love fighting out of Hell  
We found love fighting out of Hell  
We found love fighting out of Hell

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	450. History - One Direction

**AN- This one is Sam and Dean in S11.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own History by One Direction or Supernatural.***

We've had our problems, way more than our share  
But we persevered and we don't expect life to be fair  
And now we're going strong  
Though sometimes just holding on  
We try

We're trying to communicate  
For the first time in so long we cooperate  
And now we're going strong  
Though sometimes just holding on  
We try

You and me got a whole lot of history (oh)  
We have been the greatest team that the world has ever seen  
You and me got a whole lot of history (oh)  
We will not let go, we can make some more, we won't live forever

All of the lying, all of the fights  
But we always found a way to make it out alive  
And now we're going strong  
Though sometimes just holding on  
We try

You and me got a whole lot of history (oh)  
We have been the greatest team that the world has ever seen  
You and me got a whole lot of history (oh)  
We will not let go, we can make some more, we won't live forever

Massive scars, our classic car, motel rooms, world-ending doom  
And the mental pain, and friends all slain have become our everything  
But we've made it out, and we're both aware that without each other we both would die  
This is not the end  
This is not the end  
We can make it, we know it, we know

You and me got a whole lot of history (oh)  
We have been the greatest team that the world has ever seen  
You and me got a whole lot of history (oh)  
We will not let go, we can make some more, we won't live forever

You and me got a whole lot of history (oh)  
We have been the greatest team that the world has ever seen  
You and me got a whole lot of history (oh)  
We will not let go, we can make some more, we won't live forever

We will not let go**  
**We will not let go**  
**We won't live forever

Though it doesn't show  
Though it doesn't show  
We won't live forever

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	451. Fast As I Can

**AN- This one is Dean to Cas with a sizable helping of Destiel.**

**I swear this song is so Dean it ****_hurts_****, regardless of whom you ship him with.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Fast As I Can by A Great Big Sea or Supernatural.***

When I ask for you, you come to me  
It's something that makes me smile  
It's been years since you set me free  
So I know it's been a while  
Please forgive me if we go slow  
But there's something I think you should know

I'm going fast as I can, please don't make me rush  
This feeling's new and it's scaring me  
I'll tell you plenty of things that you'll never forget  
But I'm not ready to say, "I love you" yet  
I'm not ready to say, "I love you" yet

Don't need romance for sex  
I've always been a man who rushes in  
I know that it is shallow but emotions hurt  
There's far less pain in sin  
So forgive me if we take time  
You are more than the girls that I find

I'm going fast as I can, please don't make me rush  
This feeling's new and it's scaring me  
I'll tell you plenty of things that you'll never forget  
But I'm not ready to say, "I love you" yet  
I'm not ready to say, "I love you" yet

Oh, there have been times I've been mistaken  
I didn't treat you as well as I should  
And I often doubt that we'll work it out  
But I did the best I could

So forgive me if we go slow  
But there's something I think you should know

I'm going fast as I can, please don't make me rush  
This feeling's new and it's scaring me  
I'll tell you plenty of things that you'll never forget  
But I'm not ready to say, "I love you" yet

I'm going fast as I can, please don't make me rush  
This feeling's new and it's scaring me  
I'll tell you plenty of things that you'll never forget  
But I'm not ready to say, "I love you" yet  
I'm not ready to say, "I love you" yet

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	452. Startin' With Me

**AN- From deathraptor22, this one is Sam and Dean (in that order) just after S4 about things they've done that they regret.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Startin' With Me by Jake Owen or Supernatural.***

My brother gave up so much for me when we were young  
It's something that took way too long to see  
And then I didn't save his soul from falling  
With a bit more work I could have set him free

I used my powers when I swore I wouldn't  
If only I had opened up my eyes  
I listened to the demon witch, got defensive when he called her bitch  
How did I not step back and realize?

If I had a dime for half the things I did  
That didn't make no sense at all, we'd have had so much less trouble with the law  
If only I'd've known that later on down the road  
I'd regret so much of what I'd see  
I'd've changed a lot of things  
Startin' with me

I kept my brother from the truth long as I could  
But still he read that journal and joined in  
And later on I couldn't save his girlfriend  
He'd gotten out, why'd I pull him back in?

And I let Azazel grab him for his sick tournament  
If I'd only gone with him when he went inside  
I wasn't with him to keep her back, my soul was down turning black  
So she caught him and tricked him to her side

If I had a dime for half the things I did  
That didn't make no sense at all, we'd have had so much less trouble with the law  
If only I'd've known that later on down the road  
I'd regret so much of what I'd see  
Oh, I'd've changed a lot of things  
Startin' with me

If only I'd've known that later on down the road  
I'd regret so much of what I'd see  
Oh, I'd've changed a lot of things  
Startin' with me**  
**Startin' with me

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	453. Mr Brightside

**AN- From Lisa Boon, this one is Lucifer at the end of S11 during his talk with his Father.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Mr. Brightside by The Killers or Supernatural.***

I escaped out of the Cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
But my Father's come down  
And we're trying to talk

I thought I was over this  
How did it end up like this?  
Since when do I still miss?  
Since when do I still miss?

I don't want to dig deep  
This is awkward at best  
But the brothers insist  
That we talk through the rest

And he's starting to speak  
And I dread what he'll say  
Feeling so young and weak

And he's telling me why now  
Oh, why would he lie now?  
That is low

And I can't stay mute it's killing me  
'Cause I need to know

You hurt me, when I changed you turned on me  
You just turned and demonized  
I'm done with your alibis

Why is this the price I paid?  
For years it's been killing me  
It's been locked up deep inside  
But it's out now, can't hide

I escaped out of the Cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
But my Father's come down  
And we're trying to talk

I thought I was over this  
How did it end up like this?  
Since when do I still miss?  
Since when do I still miss?

I don't want to dig deep  
This is awkward at best  
But the brothers insist  
That we talk through the rest

And he's starting to speak  
And I dread what he'll say  
Feeling so young and weak

And he's telling me why now  
Oh, why would he lie now?  
That is low

And I can't stay mute it's killing me  
'Cause I need to know

You hurt me, when I changed you turned on me  
You just turned and demonized  
I'm done with your alibis

Why is this the price I paid?  
For years it's been killing me  
It's been locked up deep inside  
But it's out now, can't hide

I never  
I never  
I never  
I never

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	454. Do I Have to Do This All Over Again

**AN- The full title of this song is too long for the chapter title character limit. The rest of the title is included in the disclaimer, and, yes, that is its actual title. ****From Lisa Boon, this one is Sam in the very first episode.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Long Title: Do I Have to Do This All Over Again by The Monkees or Supernatural.***

Now I'm joining into this whole life again  
Didn't I lose enough the first time?  
Now I'm joining into this whole life again  
I wanted peace, now revenge is on the mind  
He will die  
He will die

Why do I deserve the pain I'm cursed to feel  
They say time can fix all sorts of wounds  
But I don't know if I will ever heal  
There's this emptiness now and I need to fill it soon  
He will die, oh, he will die

Now I'm joining into this whole life again  
Didn't I lose enough the first time?  
Now I'm joining into this whole life again  
I wanted peace, now revenge is on the mind  
He will die  
He will die...

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	455. Shades of Grey

**AN-I'm home now, so I'll be going through all the prompts I've gotten in the past week and getting back to you tomorrow. I'd do it now, but my computer is being pissy about accessing the place I backed up the most recent copies of my files, and it is too late to deal with that shit now. There's no need to worry about the files, so don't get all concerned about it; the finicky thing is just whining.  
**

**From Lisa Boon, this one is Dean in the later seasons looking back on his earlier years when knowing right from wrong was so much simpler.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Shades of Grey by The Monkees or Supernatural.***

Back when Sam and I were young  
Not long ago  
Life was far more simple then  
With one clear goal  
It seemed easy then to tell right from wrong  
Easy then to think we were strong  
When we thought this fight could be  
Something not lifelong

But today there is no day or night  
Today there is no dark or light  
Today there is no black or white  
Only shades of grey

I remember when the answers seemed so clear  
Who we needed to take out, who to keep near  
It seemed easy then to know who would lie  
There were always reasons why  
Who to love and who to hate  
And who deserved to die

But today there is no day or night  
Today there is no dark or light  
Today there is no black or white  
Only shades of grey

It seemed easy then to know what was fair  
Knowing none would hear our prayers  
Knew we had to take a stand  
Non-humans beware

But today there is no day or night  
Today there is no dark or light  
Today there is no black or white  
Only shades of grey  
Only shades of gray

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	456. Salesman

**AN- From Lisa Boon, this one is about crossroads demons and the deals they pitch.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Salesman by The Monkees or Supernatural.***

Crossroads where the needy go to get something they want today  
Crossroads where two people meet and dreams are blown away  
The crossroads waiting in the dark where folks go when they hear the talk  
Those crossroads where people gain but don't know they have lost  
The demons wear a smile, even though they gotta wait a while  
Short lifespan sold by salesmen

Oh, the demon talks and give their pitch until you're in their hold  
And after, well, you claim the prize you get from what you sold  
And then as the years go by, as those ten years tick away  
Then when you're running out of time you are cursing your thoughts that day  
The demon wears a smile, then kisses one more they've beguiled  
Short lifespan, it will be grand

You can get whatever you may want  
Anything you think of that you'd like to flaunt  
Whatever you want, (want), have what you want...

Crossroads where the needy go to get something they want today  
The crossroads where two people meet and dreams are blown away  
The crossroads waiting in the dark where folks go when they hear the talk  
Those crossroads with their magic that are open 'round the clock  
The demons wear a smile 'cause they know they'll only wait a decade, not a while  
Short lifespan, but it will be grand

Demon...  
Demon...  
Demon...  
Demon...  
Demon...

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	457. Daddy's Song

**AN- You know, I'm really starting to dislike my computer. I backed up my master document in multiple locations prior to going away on holiday, but today I discovered that each of those locations had decided to only save an older version of the file. I just fought with it for half an hour before conceding that it had eaten my file. As a result, I have lost sixteen pages of work. I'm currently extremely pissed and frustrated as hell, but it could have been worse, I guess. I have had enough of this goddamn machine that both functioning and saving are optional features. Anyway, enough of my griping. Enjoy the song.**

**From Lisa Boon, this one is Dean reflecting on his childhood.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Daddy's Song by The Monkees or Supernatural.***

Years ago my father swore  
To kill the monsters from the lore  
He traveled 'round with Sam and me  
And he trained us religiously  
How to be helpful in his war  
Training replaced all my play  
I learned to shoot and kill many ways  
And when I fell and hurt my knee  
He'd never stoop and comfort me  
He'd just say I was okay

Way back when I still was young  
I was proud to be my dad's son  
But now I think of what he did  
Raising us way off the grid  
I grew up with knives and guns  
And though I've tried to explain  
Trying to justify the pain  
There is not one good excuse  
For what only could be abuse  
Though John otherwise would claim

Years have passed and so have I  
Making it hard for me to cry  
To me Sammy was like a son  
Though I was too young for one  
Didn't let life pass him by

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	458. As Cool As I Am

**AN- I wasn't kidding when I said I needed prompts. At the moment, the lifespan has only been extended to August 28th. I promise I'll actually get back to people tomorrow. I've meant to for the past few days, but my dad decided it is time to rebuild the entire deck on the family home (trust me when I say that's a lot of deck) and everyone in range was called upon to help. Now I have a sunburn. Basically, I'm a disaster and I will get back to people soon.**

**From Lisa Boon, this one is teenage Sam.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own As Cool As I Am by Dar Williams or Supernatural.***

Yeah, there was a time I wanted to join in, become a hunter  
But now I have grown up, there are better ways to honour our mother  
And I was afraid for so long of normal life, it wasn't mine  
And so I tried to stay but now I'm sure it is my time for rising  
I know that you'll have words for me about my own spot in your lives and  
Now I've made my choice and you won't take what's mine  
You will yell at me but I refuse to feel so threatened

Oh, I will leave this messy, as smart as I am  
I thought you'd know this already  
I will not be afraid of normal  
I will not be afraid of normal

Dean tries to break it up but you are on a roll and you are drunk  
You're screaming 'bout how I was always destined to be junk  
And this room has no soundproof walls so everyone can hear us, yeah  
You play the good guy saying, "You are so ungrateful, youngest son  
How can you walk away from your dad after everything he's done?"  
That's the point I'm trying to discuss  
'Cause none of what you've done is for the best of the sons that you've raised

Oh, I know it's messy, as smart as I am  
I thought you'd know this already  
I will not be afraid of normal  
I will not be afraid of normal

You try to find a weakness you could press  
Try to make me feel like a little less  
Oh, but here I stand with my soul bared  
Can't find it in me to be scared

I find it amazing what you did to make me stay  
But the truth is just like time, it catches up and it just keeps going  
And so I'm leaving, you can die at the hand of something you met  
I won't be there, I'll be very far away though sadly I can't forget

So continue on with Dean  
We won't meet again, it's a hope of mine  
I won't pick up the phone if you call  
'Cause your words just make me feel small  
And I hope for your sake that you move on 'cause they say time heals all  
I'm getting out today, doing what I want  
And then I'm on my way to join the others, I am the others

But it is not easy though it is what I want  
I want somebody who sees me  
I will not be afraid of normal  
I will not be afraid of normal

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	459. Walk a Little Straighter

**AN- From winchesteritious and deathraptor22, this one is teenage Dean.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Walk a Little Straighter by Billy Currington or Supernatural.***

I remember looking up  
To look up to him  
And I remember most the time  
He wasn't there  
I'd be waiting by the door  
When he came from a hunt  
He'd pass me by to go pass out on a chair

And I'd think  
Walk a little straighter, father  
You're swaying side to side  
You're needed here with Sammy  
'Cause no matter how I try  
I can't be all that he needs  
Even when you can't see me  
Walk a little straighter, father  
You're leading me

He taught me all I know  
That's more than what's to blame  
And sometimes can't help but feel  
So ashamed  
So it shouldn't surprise a bit  
That I drink today  
He really is the man that I became

And I think  
Walk a little straighter, Dean-o  
You're swaying side to side  
You're needed here with Sammy  
But no matter how I try  
I can't be all that he needs  
And even though I've turned eighteen  
Walk a little straighter, father  
You're still leading me

My father's like he always was  
But I love him anyway  
I've learned everything from him  
Though I wish I never had to say

Walk a little straighter, father  
You're swaying side to side  
You're needed here with Sammy  
'Cause no matter how I try  
I can't be all that he needs  
Even when you can't see me  
Walk a little straighter, father  
You're leading me

Yeah, walk a little straighter, father  
You're leading me

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	460. Drive (For Daddy Gene)

**AN-We're really close to the 1200th review (I'm having trouble processing that number). The same deal applies to the 1200th review as did for other milestones. Whoever gives the review gets something of their request, within reason. In the past, people have asked for special songs, shoutouts, info on my process, and even cookie recipes. I'm open to ideas.  
**

**Guest: For I'll Follow You by Shinedown, may I direct you to Chapter 103?**

**DrWinchstrHolmes: Thank you very much. That prompt looks wonderful, and I have filed it away. You'll see it soon.**

**Guest: Yes, I most certainly could.**

**From winchesteritious, this one is Dean about Baby reflecting on their history together.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Drive (For Daddy Gene) by Alan Jackson or Supernatural.***

it is glossy black on the outside  
With these gorgeous seats where we slept most nights  
My whole life I have grown up 'round and in her  
And I am so thankful of all that was done to win her  
Soundtrack to my life, the purr of her motor  
Run full of love from all of her owners  
Traveling far with the knowledge he'd gotten  
A piece of my childhood will never be forgotten

It's an Impala, Chevy made  
It's a sixty-seven classic that we wouldn't trade  
A young boy, two hands on the wheel  
I can't replace the way it made me feel  
Sometimes he'd let me sit  
Pretend that it was mine  
He'd say, "If you love her this much, she will some time"  
It became a dream as we crossed every state line  
But I was king of the country  
When daddy let me drive

Lego blocks I jammed in the vents  
That rattled no matter where we went  
Keeping it just right as our family was roaming  
I didn't really care just where we were going  
He'd let me drive her sometimes between the hunts  
And I loved every second ready for one more stunt  
I'd sit up in the seat and stretch my feet out to the pedals  
Smiling like a hero who just received his medal

It was just a car but so much more  
With our names on the back deck and a man in the door  
A young man, two hands on the wheel  
I can't replace the way it made me feel and  
And I would press that clutch  
And I would keep it right  
He would tell me I was doing well  
And I'd fill with pride  
On a highway with plains on each side  
And I was always so damn ready  
When daddy let me drive

I'm grown up now  
And he's left us alone  
But one thing never has changed  
She still will always be my home  
And then one day they send me back in time  
I'm there to help him pick her out  
Knowing that she'd be mine  
And now

She is still just the same to me  
Still the same great big  
Beautiful seats  
A grown man, two hands on the wheel  
I can't replace the way it makes me feel  
And I say  
I'm sure we can win this fight  
With my old girl I know we'll be fine  
Taking us where we need to be, filling me with pride  
It's just like when I was younger

And daddy let me drive  
Daddy let me drive  
Oh, he let me drive

It's an Impala, Chevy made  
It's a sixty-seven classic that we wouldn't trade

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	461. H O L Y

**AN-And the 1200th review goes to winchesteritious! What would you like?  
**

**From winchesteritious, this one is Dean about Cas in S4.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own H. O. L. Y. by Florida-Georgia Line or Supernatural.***

When I broke in Hell and the seal broke too  
I was lost in a haze of those I slew  
Down there in darkness  
Broken and heartless  
He started teaching all that he had known  
And I had tried to fight, but I changed my tone  
But somehow, baby  
You broke through and saved me

You're an angel, tell me you're never leaving  
'Cause you're the first thing I know I can believe in

You're holy, holy, holy, holy  
Changed all I thought I knew, all I thought I knew  
You're holy, holy, holy, holy  
Changed all I thought I knew, all I thought I knew

Came to where I was kept, brought me to life  
Though I had succumbed and picked up the knife  
Saved from the demons  
Now we will fight for freedom  
You just got me out, give it to ya  
You're my personal hallelujah  
And you came from  
And you came from heaven

You're an angel, tell me you're never leaving  
'Cause you're the first thing I know I can believe in

You're holy, holy, holy, holy  
Changed all I thought I knew, all I thought I knew  
You're holy, holy, holy, holy  
Changed all I thought I knew, all I thought I knew

Now I have this scar, your hand print on me  
It's all that you can see of the damaged me  
Of the damaged me

You're holy, holy, holy, holy  
Changed all I thought I knew, all I thought I knew  
You're holy, holy, holy, holy  
Changed all I thought I knew, all I thought I knew

You have healing hands where it used to hurt  
You're my saving grace, though I don't like church  
You're holy

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	462. I Ain't No Quitter

**AN- From winchesteritious, this one is Cas about Dean circa S5.** **If you want a good laugh, try and picture Cas actually singing this song. If you don't know the tune, look it up. I'm telling you the mental image is pure gold.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own I Ain't No Quitter by Shania Twain or Supernatural.***

Swears when awoke  
He drinks, he tells what he calls jokes  
He's in love with his ride  
He lives life fast and he loves to fight  
He's a "boozer", a "loser"  
They call him that though I don't quite get  
He's a leader, a dreamer  
When they tell him to change his ways  
He just turns to them and says  
"I ain't no quitter"  
Whoa!

I ain't givin' up on him just yet  
Dean says I'm stubborn as someone can get  
No, he won't quit and you can bet  
I'm sticking to him, I ain't  
I ain't no quitter

Hates most of the world  
Well he flirts so much, been with many girls  
And he struts, in control  
Seems they want him and that he knows  
He's a "beauty", a "cutie"  
I hear them talk as the girls they flock  
He's resistin', addictin'  
When they tell him to change his ways  
He just turns to them and says  
"I ain't no quitter"  
Whoa!

No, I ain't givin' up on him just yet  
Dean says I'm stubborn as someone can get  
No, he won't quit and you can bet  
I'm sticking to him, I ain't  
I ain't no quitter

Ooh, I hear them talk as the girls they flock  
He's resistin', addictin'  
When they tell him to change his ways  
He just turns to them and says  
"I ain't no quitter"  
Whoa!

I ain't givin' up on him just yet  
Dean says I'm stubborn as someone can get**  
**No, I ain't givin' up on him just yet  
Dean says I'm stubborn as someone can get  
No, he won't quit and you can bet  
I'm sticking to him, I ain't  
I ain't no quitter**  
**I ain't no quitter I ain't  
I ain't no quitter

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	463. Hard to Handle

**AN- From winchesteritious, this one is Dean to Cas trying to persuade him to rebel.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hard to Handle by The Black Crowes or Supernatural.***

Angel, here I am  
Don't care what they might need  
I won't give them what they want  
Won't you come and rebel with me  
They treat humans like they're nothin'  
We can change the course of war  
You say you serve Heaven and not us  
You're gonna come back for more

We ain't souls that come by the dozen  
'Cause we know that it's all or nothin'  
Hey, Castiel, time to light your fire  
You know that your brothers are liars now  
Yes, they are

Action speaks louder than words  
And I'm a man of great experience  
I know you're loyal to your Dad  
But are they really fighting for Him?

Come with me, don't be afraid  
I'm gonna prove every word I say  
We'll never stop until we're free  
So you can place your bets with me

We don't come along a dime by the dozen  
'Cause we know that it's all or nothin'  
Hey, Castiel, time to light your fire  
You know that your brothers are liars now  
Yes, they are

Yeah  
Know they're liars now  
Oh, angel

Angel, here I am  
Don't care what they might need  
I won't give them what they want  
Won't you come and rebel with me  
They treat humans like they're nothin'  
We can change the course of war  
You say you serve Heaven and not us  
You're gonna come back for more

We don't come along a dime by the dozen  
'Cause we know that it's all or nothin'  
Hey, Castiel, time to light your fire  
You know that your brothers are liars now  
Yes, they are

Know  
Know they're liars now  
Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah

We don't come along a dime by the dozen  
'Cause we know that it's all or nothin'  
Hey, Castiel, time to light your fire  
You know that your brothers are liars now  
Yes, they are

Yeah  
You know they're liars now  
Oh, yeah

Angel, all or nothin'  
Angel, angel  
Oh, oh, or nothin'  
It's all or nothin'  
They all are liars, oh, yeah  
Haa, yeah

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	464. Firework

**AN- From Browncoats and Floral Bonnets, this one is Dean to Cas.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Firework by Katy Perry or Supernatural.***

There is more to you than a follower  
You might not believe, but trust me, I am sure  
There is more to you, won't you just begin  
You are just like us, you never will give in

There is more to you, though the price will be steep  
Sacrifice for what is right is how we do this thing  
And there surely is still a chance for you  
'Cause there's a spark in you

You just gotta ignite the light you have inside  
Just own the fight knowing you can defy

'Cause, angel, you fight for this earth  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"  
And you never will comply-y-y

Angel, you fight for this earth  
We might all just come in first  
Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"  
You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe

You're significant, go find your own place  
You're original, cannot be replaced  
None of us can know what the future holds  
And though we may prepare, we must be bold

And if we turn and find all the doors are closed  
Then we will make our own and build an unexpected road  
We can't second guess, we will just go  
Let's give 'em all a show

You just gotta ignite the light you have inside  
Just own the fight knowing you can defy

'Cause, angel, you fight for this earth  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"  
And you never will comply-y-y

Angel, you fight for this earth  
We might all just come in first  
Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"  
You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe

Boom, boom, boom  
We will make 'em face their doom, doom, doom  
It's always been inside of you, you, you  
And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough

'Cause, angel, you fight for this earth  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"  
And you never will comply-y-y

Angel, you fight for this earth  
We might all just come in first  
Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"  
You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe

Boom, boom, boom  
We will make 'em face their doom, doom, doom**  
**Boom, boom, boom  
We will make 'em face their doom, doom, doom

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	465. She Waits

**AN- Moved forward in the schedule as a reward for the 1200th review, from winchesteritious (whose name I can type without thinking about it at this point), this one is Ben to Dean while Dean is away with Sam in S6. As far as I'm concerned, even if Ben wasn't Dean's biological son (doubtful), he definitely saw Dean as a father figure. Him actually giving this voice is unlikely in true Winchester fashion, but the sentiment was there.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own She Waits by Louden Swain or Supernatural.***

In faith, promises were made  
And I felt hope when you waved  
You left and though some are saved  
Back here it's worse every day

Meanwhile the house feels empty  
I watch and see that she's weary  
And we, barely hanging on, carry on  
She waits for you

I know you've much to endure  
But not once since have you been heard  
The fight is life or death, sure  
But Dad, you gave us your word

Meanwhile the house feels empty  
I watch and see that she's weary  
And we, barely hanging on, carry on  
She waits for you

I thought you'd finally be staying  
Thought we could be home for you  
I should have known you'd not be staying  
But I want to believe in you

Asked us to hold on and wait  
It's not fair, but we saw you were frustrated  
But while you are away  
Our trust, it drains day by day

Meanwhile the house feels empty  
I watch and see that she's weary  
And we, barely hanging on, carry on  
She waits for you

She waits for you  
She waits

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	466. American Pie

**AN- This was the song that made me so upset over the work I lost. The others I could work with, but this thing was the kicker. I really like how it turned out, but I didn't appreciate having to do it twice. From DrWinchstrHolmes, this one is Dean starting from the very beginning of Season 1 and following him through to the Season 11 finale.**

**It's funny. I don't know why, but I have always known the chorus to this song. It's not a particular favourite of my parents and I don't remember ever hearing it when I was young, but for some reason I have just seemingly always known the chorus.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own American Pie by Don McLean or Supernatural.***

A long, long time ago  
I can still remember when my mother used to make me smile  
Had I known it was my last chance  
I' d have taken more than a glance  
But she was killed by something oh, so vile

And so began the family journey  
We took down monsters without mercy  
Sam took off for college  
To seek some normal knowledge

But soon he was back in my ride  
And we searched for dad, or, well, we tried  
And something shattered deep inside  
The day my father died

So, bye, bye, but you won't see me cry  
Drove my Chevy through the heavy feeling, empty inside  
And I shrug it off and do my best to look fine  
Knowing that I let another one die  
Yeah, I let another one die

He said Sam had evil blood  
That I might be forced to hurt the lug  
There must be another way  
We searched for the demon high and low  
And learned of plans hatched deep below  
A tournament to see who'd win the day

Then he kidnapped Sam for his sick game  
And I felt the weight of our cursed name  
Found him in time to lose  
Saw him stabbed away from his view

I was so desperate to bring Sammy back  
That I made a deal with one whose eyes were black  
My brother's life was worth the rack  
The day my brother died

And I was thinking, bye, bye, but you won't see me cry  
Drove my Chevy through the heavy feeling, empty inside  
I shrug it off and do my best to look fine  
Knowing that I let another one die  
Yeah, I let another one die

After a year I went down to Hell  
The angel that then saved me fell  
He wants to fight for you and me  
But that Ruby pushed Sam and got him hooked  
On her blood, things were worse than they looked  
The result was Satan being freed

And though we fought back with all we had  
We were a lonely, weak triad  
But we would not back down  
We always did rebound

And then Sammy let the Devil in  
Jumped in the cage so we could win  
I drove to Ben's and broke within  
The day my brother died

I was thinking, bye, bye, but you won't see me cry  
Drove my Chevy through the heavy feeling, empty inside  
I shrug it off and do my best to look fine  
Knowing that I let another one die  
Yeah, I let another one die

Lived like normal, just domestic quarrels  
Then Sam came back with some twisted morals  
Noticed late he needed fixed  
He fought back each time I tried  
We got him back with his soul inside  
But my thoughts on what we told him were quite mixed

Then we found out Cas had lied to us  
With the best intentions broke our trust  
Then he claimed to be God  
Oh, couldn't see he was a fraud

Wasn't long before he came to yield  
Found he'd absorbed what had been sealed  
It was too late, they soon revealed  
The day my angel died

And I was thinking, bye, bye, but you won't see me cry  
Drove my Chevy through the heavy feeling, empty inside  
I shrug it off and do my best to look fine  
Knowing that I let another one die  
Yeah, I let another one die

Oh, and so we faced the brand new threat  
Leviathans we won't forget  
We got Cas back but not the same  
So then we took them down but I got yanked  
Down with Cas with that Dick to thank  
Got out without him, thought I was to blame

Oh, with tablets we could close down Hell  
The cost was too high for the spell  
I stopped Sam, saved his life  
But faced new kinds of strife

The Mark of Cain let me to kill that Knight  
But death changed something in my sight  
And my eyes opened as black as night  
The last time that I died

So I was thinking bye, bye, and you won't see me cry  
Drove my Chevy through the heavy feeling, empty inside  
I shrug it off and know that I look damn fine  
And it's time to make another one die  
Time to make another one die

The demon was gone before long  
But we knew that something was still wrong  
The Mark of Cain would have to go  
Sam found a way to heal my arm  
By the time we'd found what would be harmed  
It was too late and the Darkness said "hello"

We tried to kill her, no success  
We couldn't clean up our latest mess  
God came into the open  
To fix what we had broken

And then I became a magic bomb  
But before I could press in my palm  
A peace was reached and all was calm  
The day that no one died

I had been saying, bye, bye, but you won't see me cry  
Drove my Chevy through the heavy feeling, ready to die  
And I shrug it off and do my best to look fine  
Knowing this'll be the day that I die  
This'll be the day that I die

Now we're saying, bye, bye, there's no reason to cry  
Drove my Chevy through the heavy feeling, steady inside  
I stand in shock that somehow we turned out fine  
And now this has been the day no one died

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	467. Mangled

**AN- Anonymous: Thank you very much. That's exactly what I was going for, so it's great to hear that people picked up on it.**

**From Crowley'sMooseSquirrel'sAngel, this one is Dean in S10.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Mangled by NateWantsToBattle or Supernatural.***

I'm back  
In black  
The pain will never end  
I am  
Alone  
And I can never mend  
No cure  
No hope  
There is no going back  
There's no path to what we want  
So we might as well give up

It's what I'm made to do  
I know that I'm to blame  
Say the Mark is just at fault  
But there's no truth behind that claim  
it found what was there and took limits away  
We may fight to make it better  
But I'm broken and I'm just this way

I'm done  
I'll fight  
But I'll give in sometime  
You can't  
Feel it  
Just know that I'm resigned  
So just let  
It go  
My line is at its end  
Though you still think there's a way  
Know that it is pointless

It's what I'm made to do  
I know that I'm to blame  
Say the Mark is just at fault  
But there's no truth behind that claim  
it found what was there and took limits away  
We may fight to make it better  
But I'm broken!

It's what I'm made to do  
I know that I'm to blame  
Say the Mark is just at fault  
But there's no truth behind that claim  
it found what was there and took limits away  
We may fight to make it better  
But I'm broken and I'm just this way

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	468. Lying is the Most Fun

**AN- This song wins for title length. I'm not even gonna try to fit all of it into the chapter title.  
**

**From Crowley'sMooseSquirrel'sAngel, this one is Lucifer not long after he rebelled.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off by Panic! At the Disco or Supernatural.***

My story's more than tales have said  
It was buried, time the truth was read  
I've always loved Him, but then He betrayed me, it's His fault I'm in this mess  
I think of what He did  
And how I know to God it was worth it  
I've always loved Him, humans are not worthy of the love for them he bid  
I was the best, above the rest, I had the trust, if some disgust  
The Mark was handed down to me, it was meant to be  
Then He made them, and told us all to give them love from high above  
To love them more than Him, though their light was so dim  
No, no, no, I know evil comes from being free

Let's get these humans falling faster, faster  
So rebellious hearts and all sinning souls  
Won't you come join with me and let your morals go?  
So rebellious hearts and all sinning souls  
Won't you come join with me and let your morals go?

Flawed abortions, every one, oh, look at me, His favourite son  
Dropped me without a second thought, just 'cause I saw his pets and scoffed  
(I proved it, proved it)

I came and made them fall, one push and they just fell apart  
My rebellion tore apart our Heaven and many died, threw me in the Cage  
But it's too late for his pets, the twisted souls already set in  
Actions are now selfish  
Someday I'll get out, released by all the demons

Let's get these humans falling faster, faster  
So rebellious hearts and all sinning souls  
Won't you come join with me and let your morals go?  
So rebellious hearts and all sinning souls  
Won't you come join with me and let your morals go?

Come join with me**  
**Come join with me**  
**Come join with me

Let's get these humans falling faster, faster**  
**Let's get these humans falling faster

I was the best, above the rest, I had the trust, if some disgust  
The Mark was handed down to me, it was meant to be  
Then He made them, and told us all to give them love from high above  
To love them more than Him, though their light was so dim  
No, no, no, I know evil comes from being free

Let's get these humans falling faster, faster  
So rebellious hearts and all sinning souls  
Won't you come join with me and let your morals go?  
So rebellious hearts and all sinning souls  
Won't you come join with me and let your morals go?

So rebellious hearts and all sinning souls**  
**Come join with me**  
**So rebellious hearts and all sinning souls**  
**Come join with me**  
**And let your morals go**  
**Let's get these humans falling faster, faster**  
**Let's get these humans falling faster

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	469. But it's Better if You Do

**AN- From Crowley'sMooseSquirrel'sAngel, this one is Cas in the brothel when Dean takes him there in S5. I was told there were bonus points for adding Destiel, so I want those bonus points now.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own But it's Better if You Do by Panic! At the Disco or Supernatural.***

Way above consenting age but inexperienced, that you want to change  
We're sitting here when a woman comes right up and asks my name  
And I'm frozen right in place  
I'm seated and sweating when you speak for me to my dismay  
A strip joint veteran laughs it away  
Smirking at my discomfort shown in my body language, all can see

I know this is exactly where you'd like me  
I'm exactly where you'd like me to be  
Paying for sex in a brothel and losing my virginity  
I know this is exactly where you'd like me  
I'm exactly where you'd like me to be  
Paying for sex in a brothel and losing my virginity

But, but I'm afraid that I  
I misunderstood you  
I thought that you meant you'd be here with me

Well, I'm afraid that I  
Well, that's right, I misunderstood you  
I thought that you meant you'd be here with me

I know this is exactly where you'd like me  
I'm exactly where you'd like me to be  
Paying for sex in a brothel and losing my virginity  
I know this is exactly where you'd like me  
I'm exactly where you'd like me to be  
Paying for sex in a brothel and losing my virginity

Well, I'm afraid that I  
I misunderstood you  
I thought that you meant you'd be here with me

Well, I'm afraid that I  
Well, that's right, I misunderstood you  
I thought that you meant you'd be here with me

I know this is exactly where you'd like me  
I'm exactly where you'd like me to be  
Paying for sex in a brothel and losing my virginity  
I know this is exactly where you'd like me  
I'm exactly where you'd like me to be  
Paying for sex in a brothel and losing my virginity

Paying for sex and losing my virginity  
Paying for sex and losing my virginity, oh

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	470. Build God, Then We'll Talk

**AN- From Crowley'sMooseSquirrel'sAngel, this one is Sam in the first few seasons regarding Dean's sleeping around. I didn't intend to throw in a dash of bisexuality when I started to write it, but I did so I hope you like that.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Build God, Then We'll Talk by Panic! At the Disco or Supernatural.***

In these substandard motels on this (la, la, la, la, la) journey of ours across the States  
They serve our purpose though the roofs and walls are peeling  
Any practiced Catholic would cross themselves upon entering  
The rooms have a hint of asbestos and maybe just a dash of formaldehyde  
And the habit of decomposing right before your very (la, la, la, la) eyes

And Dean's bringing people inside  
In a wonderful caricature of intimacy  
Inside in a wonderful caricature of intimacy

Tonight's conquest may be a hooker or a virgin  
Or anything that you'd find in between, who knows who might come his way  
We found a new job here in town on Monday  
The moment we rolled into town he was horny  
I'm out of the way, researching while he's lucky  
Oh, wonderful caricature of intimacy

Yeah, yeah

I never mention occasional times when last night's partner was not female  
I don't show him that I know, it's his own secret  
And he sees it as weakness  
He's always seen it this way  
He has lived bereft of the nice kind of physical contact  
I know he comes across brash  
I know he comes across brash but he's far from detached  
I let him, though I may nag  
'Cause I know some of what's there in his mind

And Dean's bringing people inside  
In a wonderful caricature of intimacy  
Inside in a wonderful caricature of intimacy

All while we're chasing down monsters and cleaning up messes  
And not finding answers so taking best guesses  
But we're helping so we put up with all the pain  
It's what we do to forget all our blame

Chasing down monsters and cleaning up messes  
And not finding answers so taking best guesses  
But we're helping so we put up with all the pain  
It's what we do to forget all our blame

Inside in a wonderful caricature of intimacy**  
**Inside in a wonderful caricature of intimacy

Chasing down monsters and cleaning up messes  
And not finding answers so taking best guesses  
But we're helping so we put up with all the pain  
It's what we do to forget all our blame

Chasing down monsters and cleaning up messes  
And not finding answers so taking best guesses  
But we're helping so we put up with all the pain  
It's what we do to forget all our blame

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	471. Camisado

**AN- From Crowley'sMooseSquirrel'sAngel, this one is young Dean bearing the brunt of John's alcoholism.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Camisado by Panic! At the Disco or Supernatural.***

I can see past what you've always said  
This was no accident  
This is a repeating series of events

It is the sight of you passed out in the room late at night  
It is the sight of bottles and guns scattered everywhere  
It's not so pleasant  
And it's not so conventional  
It sure as hell ain't normal  
But I deal, I deal

And I remember back before when this was not how you were  
The apathy and urgency in equal parts just scares me  
It's not so pleasant  
And it's not so conventional  
It sure as hell ain't normal  
But I deal, I deal

And you're back, and you're back  
And you're back can't relax  
And you're back, and you're back  
And you're back, you relapse again

You've put the kid in the fight  
Took the fight from the kid  
You're back, relax  
You're back, relapse again  
You've put the kid in the fight  
Took the fight from the kid  
And you're back, and you're back

You're our father but you have not been that recently**  
**You're our father but you have not been that recently

It is the sight of you passed out in the room late at night  
It is the sight of bottles and guns scattered everywhere  
It's not so pleasant  
And it's not so conventional  
It sure as hell ain't normal  
But I deal, I deal

And I remember back before when this was not how you were  
The apathy and urgency in equal parts just scares me  
It's not so pleasant  
And it's not so conventional  
It sure as hell ain't normal  
But I deal, I deal

You put the kid in the fight  
Took the fight from the kid  
You're back, relax  
You're back, relapse again  
You put the kid in the fight  
Took the fight from the kid  
And you're back, and you're back  
You're back, you're back, relax, relapse  
You're back, you're back, bababada  
Won't you take the kid out of the fight?

You're our father but you have not been that recently  
The bruises and contusions all remind me of the path you now take  
Been getting worse as you've been searching for what's to blame  
I'd give much to see you with an emotion that's not anger again

You're our father but you have not been that recently  
The bruises and contusions all remind me of the path you now take  
Been getting worse as you've been searching for what's to blame  
I'd give much to see you with an emotion that's not anger again

You put the kid in the fight  
Took the fight from the kid  
You're back, relax  
You're back, relapse again  
You put the kid in the fight  
Took the fight from the kid  
And you're back, and you're back  
You're back, you're back, relax, relapse  
You're back, you're back, bababada  
Won't you take the kid out of the fight?

I can see past what you've always said  
This was no accident  
This is a repeating series of events

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	472. House of Gold

**AN- From Crowley'sMooseSquirrel'sAngel, this one is teenage Dean to Sam**

***Disclaimer: I do not own House of Gold by Twenty One Pilots or Supernatural.***

I swear, Sam, you won't be alone  
I'll make sure that you'll have a home  
And though our father's made of stone  
I will take care of you

I swear, Sam, you won't be alone  
I'll make sure that you'll have a home  
And though our father's made of stone  
I will take care of you

All that I have been is for you, don't you see  
I fight with all I have  
You're all I want to please

Each time we move to a new town  
It turns your whole life upside down  
You hate it more each time, I see  
I will help you someday to leave

I swear, Sam, you won't be alone  
I'll make sure that you'll have a home  
And though our father's made of stone  
I will take care of you

All that I have been is for you, don't you see  
I fight with all I have  
You're all I want to please

Ohhhh...

Since all the dreams I've known are dead  
I'll focus on all yours instead  
I will act like I am dumb  
Just so you can become someone

I swear, Sam, you won't be alone  
I'll make sure that you'll have a home  
And though our father's made of stone  
I will take care of you

All that I have been is for you, don't you see  
I fight with all I have  
You're all I want to please

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	473. Here I Go Again

**AN- From june winchester, this one is Sam and Dean in the early seasons.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Here I Go Again by Whitesnake or Supernatural.***

We don't know where we're going  
No one else knows where we've been  
Trail of broken promises  
Have followed in our wake  
Who knows what we will find  
None of us will come out fine  
But, here we go again  
Here we go again

Though we keep searching for the answers  
We never seem to find what we're looking for  
We'll find a way  
And find the strength to carry on  
'Cause we know what it means  
To watch life fall to pieces at the seams

And here we go again on our own  
Goin' down the only road we've ever known  
We are drifters, we were born to walk alone  
Who knows what we will find  
None of us will come out fine

There always is someone in need of rescue  
It's why we fight on desperately  
And we're gonna hold on  
Through each horrible day  
'Cause we know what it means  
To watch life fall to pieces at the seams

And here we go again on our own  
Goin' down the only road we've ever known  
We are drifters, we were born to walk alone**  
**Who knows what we will find  
None of us will come out fine

But, here we go again,  
Here we go again,  
Here we go again,  
Here we go...

'Cause we know what it means  
To watch life fall to pieces at the seams

And here we go again on our own  
Goin' down the only road we've ever known  
We are drifters, we were born to walk alone**  
**Who knows what we will find  
None of us will come out fine

And here we go again on our own  
Goin' down the only road we've ever known  
We are drifters, we were born to walk alone**  
**'Cause we know what it means  
To watch life fall to pieces at the seams

But here we go again on our own  
Goin' down the only road we've ever known  
We are drifters, we were born to walk alone...

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	474. Heathens

**AN- This chapter puts the word count over 200 000. Thank you so much to all of you for everything. I can't believe we've come this far.**

**From Piper Mashea, this one is a demon welcoming a new soul to Hell.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Heathens by Twenty One Pilots or Supernatural.***

Welcome to the demons here below  
Time to forget all you think you know  
You're here 'cause in life you could choose  
I think you already know the news

Welcome to the demons here below  
Time to forget all you think you know  
You're here 'cause in life you could choose  
I think you already know the news

Welcome to the doom of people  
All those kinds of people who sinned in their days  
Here to stay  
On the racks until you break and you turn  
We all love to watch you change, take up our blades

You'll never know the psychopath hanging near to you  
You'll never know the murderer hanging near to you  
Some think, "How did I get here, hanging near to you?"  
You're equal now in death  
So don't forget

Welcome to the demons here below  
Time to forget all you think you know  
You're here 'cause in life you could choose  
I think you already know the news

We don't care what you did to deserve Hell  
We just know that you'll help our ranks to swell  
Don't bother begging for redemption  
You don't want to catch our attention

You'll never know the robber hanging near to you  
You'll hear all the people hanging near to you  
Some think, "How did I get here, hanging near to you?"  
You're equal now in death  
So don't forget  
(Watch it, watch it)

Welcome to the demons here below  
Time to forget all you think you know  
You're here 'cause in life you could choose  
I think you already know the news

Welcome to the demons here below**  
**(Watch it)**  
**Time to forget all you think you know**  
**(Watch it)**  
**Welcome to the demons here below**  
**(Watch it)**  
**Time to forget all you think you know**  
**(Watch it)

All your life they've warned you of this place  
And now your consequences you must face  
And when all your morals turn to dust  
It looks like you'll soon be one of us

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	475. Make You Feel My Love

**AN- From JessaGraystairs, this one is Destiel from Cas's perspective.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Make You Feel My Love by Adele or Supernatural.***

When you think you'll never find a place  
And the whole world is on your case  
Would you let me give a warm embrace  
To make you feel my love

When the monsters from the pits of Hell appear  
And Heaven's forces just increase your fears  
I would sacrifice a million years  
To make you feel my love

I know you can't accept the feeling yet  
But I will wait however long  
I've known it from the moment that we met  
No doubt in my mind where I belong

I have fallen from up high for you  
And I do not regret what has ensued  
No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do  
To make you feel my love

We're fighting Fate, it's up to you and me  
Us three can be a major threat  
The winds of change are blowing wild and free  
You ain't seen nothing like me yet

I just want you happy with what you've been through  
Nothing that I wouldn't do  
Go to the ends of the Earth for you  
To make you feel my love  
To make you feel my love

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	476. Find Out Who Your Friends Are

**AN-As of today, I am moving to a schedule of a chapter every two days. For anyone who reads my Sherlock one, the two will be on the same schedule. This won't change much aside from my update rate, but people whom I told dates to expect songs should disregard the ones I told them. If you're curious about when your prompts will come up now, feel free to ask.  
**

**From deathraptor22, this one is Team Free Will in seasons four and five.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Find Out Who Your Friends Are by Tracey Lawrence or Supernatural.***

In our car as we drive down the road  
We're trying to fight, but sometimes it feels like there's nowhere  
We've got ourselves in a bind  
Just the guns in the back  
An angel and two men, no time to spare

This is where the rubber meets the road  
This is where we'll fall or we will rise  
This is what we'll do to know  
This is where we'll find who lies

You find out who your friends are  
'Cause who is gonna drop everything?  
Join us knowing what we are?  
They just pass, few can last  
Few out there would think  
"I'll die so they live"  
And "Nothing's too far"  
So we just keep on  
Like we've since the start  
You find out who your friends are

We know there are few that have our back  
But we take a stand  
Giving up the safe lives of most men  
We'll let them know we're here to stay  
And we won't back down  
One chance and we'd do it again

This ain't where the road comes to an end  
This ain't where the adventure stops  
This is just one of those times when  
A lot of folks jump off

You find out who your friends are  
'Cause who is gonna drop everything?  
Join us knowing what we are?  
They just pass, few can last  
Few out there would think  
"I'll die so they live"  
And "Nothing's too far"  
So we just keep on  
Like we've since the start  
You find out who your friends are

When we may just die  
When we know life isn't fair  
When our luck runs dry  
We will still be there

You find out who your friends are  
'Cause who is gonna drop everything?  
Join us knowing what we are?  
They just pass, few can last  
Few out there would think  
"I'll die so they live"  
And "Nothing's too far"  
So we just keep on  
Like we've since the start  
You find out who your friends are

You find out who your friends are

In our car as we drive down the road  
We're trying to fight, but sometimes it feels like there's nowhere  
We've got ourselves in a bind  
Just the guns in the back  
An angel and two men, no time to spare**  
**We have been there  
We have been there...

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	477. Mad Hatter

**AN- From istheresuchathing, this one is crazy Cas from S7.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Mad Hatter by Melanie Martinez or Supernatural.***

To pay for what I'd done  
I took on his memories all at once  
Now I, now I can't stand those guns, passing days of tedium  
I will no longer fight  
No longer believe that's what is right  
You can, can kill, I will not  
I'm happy here, contented with my thoughts

Can't turn without seeing his face  
I don't really care if I'm safe  
The fighting it makes me afraid  
I hurt less than when I was sane

I'm nuts, I know I'm mad  
The craziest friend that you've ever had  
You think I'm psycho, you think I'm gone  
We're all fully aware something it wrong  
Over the bend, entirely bonkers  
I like it more now I'm off my rocker  
Tell you a secret, I'm not alarmed  
So what if I'm crazy? The best people are

All the best people are crazy, all the best people are

I know I seem distant  
It is harder to listen  
My brain is scattered  
But I deserve it since  
Sam's wall I shattered

Can't turn without seeing his face  
I don't really care if I'm safe  
The fighting it makes me afraid  
I hurt less than when I was sane

I'm nuts, I know I'm mad  
The craziest friend that you've ever had  
You think I'm psycho, you think I'm gone  
We're all fully aware something it wrong  
Over the bend, entirely bonkers  
I like it more now I'm off my rocker  
Tell you a secret, I'm not alarmed  
So what if I'm crazy? The best people are

You think I'm crazy, you think I'm gone  
So what if I'm crazy? All the best people are  
In some ways, you're crazy too, though you're not gone  
That's probably the reason that we get along

I'm nuts, I know I'm mad  
The craziest friend that you've ever had  
You think I'm psycho, you think I'm gone  
We're all fully aware something it wrong  
Over the bend, entirely bonkers  
I like it more now I'm off my rocker  
Tell you a secret, I'm not alarmed  
So what if I'm crazy? The best people are

All the best people are crazy, all the best people are  
All the best people are crazy, all the best people are

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	478. I'll Think of a Reason Later

**AN- If anyone knows Sherlock even in passing and loves Hamilton as much as I do, I highly recommend checking out the chapter of my Sherlock songfic that I just posted. I've done a few Hamilton songs on that one, but I just did Alexander Hamilton and it turned out so beautifully that I just need to share it.  
**

**From deathraptor22, this one is Hannah disapproving of the Winchesters and basically blaming them for everything bad that has happened to Castiel. (She does have a point.)**

***Disclaimer: I do not own I'll Think of a Reason Later by Lee Ann Womak or Supernatural.***

At first he was gonna just pull that hunter from Hell  
Then he turned his back on us to fight with those damn Winchesters  
He has become way too attached  
Never gets out without a scratch  
Wish I could convince him that angels are best together

They caused all my family's recent problems  
And I know, without Dean, that Cas would not have fallen  
They both deserve all the luck they've gotten  
And I don't like them  
I'm sure that an angel should not love sinners  
Each year the problems only get bigger  
He cannot see they won't be the winners  
And I really hate them  
They are at fault for the mayhem

Time after time, he follows them though it's harder  
He was lost the very day that all of this started  
He'd even be better all on his own  
He's done things for which I fear he can't atone  
If only he wasn't just so openhearted

They caused all my family's recent problems  
And I know, without Dean, that Cas would not have fallen  
They both deserve all the luck they've gotten  
And I don't like them  
I'm sure that an angel should not love sinners  
Each year the problems only get bigger  
He cannot see they won't be the winners  
And I really hate them  
They are at fault for the mayhem

He's there again looking for the answers  
'Cause Sam and Dean grew on him much like a cancer  
Now he won't leave from beneath their banner  
And I really hate them  
They are at fault for the mayhem

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	479. You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This

**AN- From deathraptor22, this one is Cas's reaction to if Destiel ever did become a thing.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This by Toby Keith or Supernatural.***

I got a funny feeling  
The moment that your lips touched mine  
Something shot right through me  
My heart skipped a beat in time

There's a confidence about you tonight  
It's got me thinkin' 'bout some daring things  
I even think I saw a flash of light  
My grace can't be contained, you see

You shouldn't kiss me like this  
Unless you mean it like that  
'Cause I'll read in too far  
I can't be sure where you're at  
Lost myself and I need more  
Fall to the ground  
To the ground  
To the ground  
To the ground

They've been watchin' so long  
Thinking we're falling in love  
They never believe we're just friends  
When you kiss me like this  
I hope you mean it like that  
If you do, please Dean, kiss me again

Everybody swears we make the perfect pair  
But friendship is as far as it goes  
Dean, you've always moved me right  
The way you moved me tonight  
I just wanted you to know  
I just wanted you to know

You shouldn't kiss me like this  
Unless you mean it like that  
'Cause I'll read in too far  
I can't be sure where you're at  
Lost myself and I need more  
Fall to the ground  
To the ground  
To the ground  
To the ground

They've been watchin' so long  
Thinking we're falling in love  
They never believe we're just friends  
When you kiss me like this  
I hope you mean it like that  
If you do, please Dean, kiss me again  
Kiss me again

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	480. Wonderland

**AN- From DrWinchstrHolmes, this one is Dean's perspective in the first few seconds after he and Cas got send to Purgatory.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Wonderland by Taylor Swift or Supernatural.***

Flash of light and we  
Disappeared suddenly  
We're somewhere I don't know

You seem alright to me  
But nothing is as it seems  
Everything's out of control

Didn't expect this when we planned out things  
Please tell me those aren't eyes behind me  
What's that I heard, or was it something in my mind?

This place could not be much less inviting  
I feel the fear twisting inside me  
I'll have to sleep with one eye open at night

Dropped in a new land  
You and I got lost in it  
And we both feared that it would last forever

Dropped in a new land  
You and I got lost in it  
I hope I don't lose sight of what is better

Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
In a new land  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
In a new land  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
In a new land  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
In a new land

We'll have to find a way  
There must be some escape  
We are not alone at least

But there are monsters watching  
And I can't hear you talking  
I shut down rising screams

Didn't expect this when we planned out things  
Please tell me those aren't eyes behind me  
I must rely on fears if I want to survive

This place could not be much less inviting  
I feel the fear twisting inside me  
Come on, Cas, there must be some way out that we can find

'Cause we were dropped in a new land  
You and I got lost in it  
And we both feared that it would last forever

Dropped in a new land  
You and I got lost in it  
I hope I don't lose sight of what is better

Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
In a new land  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
In a new land  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
In a new land  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
In a new land

I turned for you but you were gone  
I knew we had to get back home  
I search that world relentlessly 'cause I won't leave without my Cas  
But in the end I let you down, just I got past

Dropped in a new land  
You and I got lost in it  
And we both feared that it would last forever (last forever)

Dropped in a new land**  
**You and I got lost in it (got lost in it)**  
**I hope I don't lose sight of what is better (what is better)

Dropped in a new land  
You and I got lost in it (a new land)**  
**And we both feared that it would last forever (in a new land)

Dropped in a new land**  
**You and I got lost in it (a new land)**  
**I hope I don't lose sight of what is better**  
**In a new land

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	481. Take Me to Church

**AN- From BlackGeneralNocturna, this one is Gabriel, following him from when he was in Heaven all the way to S5.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Take Me to Church by Hozier or Supernatural.***

I have a sense of humour  
But I'm fearing for the future  
I have my brothers' disapproval  
I should have realized sooner

If our Father ever did speak  
I'm sure he would want peace  
Every Sunday's getting more bleak  
A fresh battle each week

"He will rebel," I heard them say it

They are thinking in absolutes  
And I fear that will bring all our doom  
The only Heaven this will see through  
Is a broken family room

I am different  
And I love it  
Heaven's become a Hell  
Aaay, amen, amen, amen

I have to die  
No longer can put up with the fights and the lies  
It's time to move on so I will start a new life  
I set up a deathless death  
I know that I'm done with this strife

I have to die  
No longer can put up with the fights and the lies  
It's time to move on so I will start a new life  
I set up a deathless death  
I know that I'm done with this strife

Now I'm a pagan, have been some time  
Having fun day and night  
I am on no one's but my side  
Taking down those that aren't nice

Each time I find  
A deserving mind  
Pick out what should be their main course  
Push them off of their high horse  
Hunters come when they're able  
Their stabs little more than painful

Winchesters come  
Figure me out  
Here I go again

I have to die  
I will find somewhere new with the fights and the lies  
It's time to move on so I will start a new life  
Just another deathless death  
I know that I'm done with this strife

I have to die  
I will find somewhere new with the fights and the lies  
It's time to move on so I will start a new life  
Just another deathless death  
I know that I'm done with this strife

I think through some things  
The apocalypse begins  
I will not fight for high or low, but you count me in

Facing Lucifer I know this is my last scene  
You cannot trick the Trickster  
Time to trick Sam and Dean  
Ooh, oh, amen, amen, amen

I have to die  
I finally took a stand with the fights and the lies  
It's time to move on so I will start a new life  
I set up a deathless death  
I know that I'm done with this strife

I have to die  
I finally took a stand with the fights and the lies  
It's time to move on so I will start a new life  
I set up a deathless death  
I know that I'm done with this strife

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	482. Awake and Alive

**AN- As of today, this fic now has twice as many chapters as Supernatural has episodes. Frankly, I find that statistic astonishing. Thanks for everything, guys.**

**From Sundaes, this one is Sabriel from Gabriel's point of view leading up to his last appearance in S5.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Awake and Alive by Skillet or Supernatural.***

I'm at war with myself and it  
Almost pulls me into the dark  
I struggle to find my faith  
But I slip into your arms

It's getting harder to stay away  
And the end is coming fast  
You help me accept my past

I'm awake, I'm alive  
Now I know what I believe inside  
Now it's my time  
I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life  
Here (right here), right now (right now)  
I'll stand my ground and never back down  
I know what I believe inside  
I'm awake and I'm alive

I'm at war with myself 'cause I  
Ran far off when they fought last time  
I'd already made up my mind  
When you ran into me and showed me why

When my faith is getting weak  
And I feel like giving in  
You come help me feel again

I'm awake, I'm alive  
Now I know what I believe inside  
Now it's my time  
I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life  
Here (right here), right now (right now)  
I'll stand my ground and never back down  
I know what I believe inside  
I'm awake and I'm alive

I am back, I am back  
I am back, I am back  
I am back, I am back  
I am back, I am back

In the dark  
I can feel you in my sleep  
In your arms I feel you dreaming of me  
Forever hold this heart that I will give to you  
Forever I will live for you

I'm awake, I'm alive  
And I know what all of this looks like  
It was my time  
I'll did what I want 'cause this is my life  
Here (right here), right now (right now)  
I stood my ground and didn't back down  
And though I know what this looks like  
I'm awake and I'm alive

I'll be back, I'll be back  
I'll be back, I'll be back  
I'll be back, I'll be back  
I'll be back, I'll be back

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	483. Swan Song

**AN- From BlackGeneralNocturna, this one is Dean during the finale of S5 (called Swan Song, for anyone who doesn't remember).**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Swan Song by Set it Off or Supernatural.***

You won't be my brother anymore  
It cuts to the bone  
Who must be thrown  
This is our swan song

Sam said he'd keep control  
But he put up an act  
To much power for his soul  
Now he's not coming back

Now the players  
Take the stage  
Final battle underway  
Looks like it's the angels' turn  
This is when we all get burned

Feeling almost broken  
How can we stop all this now?  
It's just Bobby, me, and Cas  
Our time is running out

You are not my brother anymore  
It cuts to the bone  
The chance we've blown  
This is our swan song  
You are not my brother anymore  
You left me alone  
I'm on my own  
I know where we went wrong

Michael joins him for the fight  
Satan with Sam's eyes  
The two both briefly speak  
Plan to make the human race die  
In this chapter of my life  
Despaired more than once or twice  
Burned the pages of the script  
But it still did come to this

Feeling almost broken  
How can we stop all this now?  
It's just Bobby, me, and Cas  
Our time is running out

Sam, are you listening?

You are not my brother anymore  
It cuts to the bone  
The chance we've blown  
This is our swan song  
You are not my brother anymore  
You left me alone  
I'm on my own  
I know where we went wrong

I know where we all went wrong  
I know where, I know where...

They both are dead and I'm up against the car  
But then the man reminds you who you are  
I watch as you realize the damage you've done  
Then you do what's right, jump with Michael and we've won

Feeling almost broken  
Can't believe we stopped this now  
It's just Bobby, me, and Cas  
Sammy's time ran out

I don't have a brother anymore  
It cuts to the bone  
Who I saw thrown  
This was our swan song  
I don't have a brother anymore  
You left me alone  
I'm on my own  
Now I must just move on  
Now I must just move on  
Now I must just move on

I don't have a brother anymore

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	484. Your Betrayal

**AN- Guest: Yeah, I'm surprised too. Certainly not negatively, though. I know at this point that I have written at least one song for every finale, if not for every episode, but I have no way to easily find them. To be honest I think the best way to find them is the slow method of going through every chapter. Sorry about that.**

**From BlackGeneralNocturna, this one is Dean at the very end of S10.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Your Betrayal by Bullet for My Valentine or Supernatural.***

I am feeling more sane  
No more Mark calling to me in my brain  
But something new now attacks  
The Mark is gone and there's no turning back  
Every year the fight gets bigger  
We are to blame as the skies turn to black  
Looking back in the mirror  
We know that we have to make as escape

So here we are  
Darkness ahead  
So we must start

I told you to turn away  
But you worked so hard to stay  
Paid the price for loyalty  
Loyalty, loyalty!

I was told to end your days  
That's something I can't obey  
Paid the price for loyalty  
Loyalty, loyalty!

Will we finally die?  
My heart is pounding as I try to drive  
Just like us to go this way  
Taken out by what we let out to save

At least we both are together  
We are stuck here as we try to make haste  
We knew we'd not live forever  
We know that we have to make an escape

So here we are  
Darkness ahead  
So we must start

I told you to turn away  
But you worked so hard to stay  
Paid the price for loyalty  
Loyalty, loyalty!

I was told to end your days  
That's something I can't obey  
Paid the price for loyalty  
Loyalty, loyalty!

GO!

So here we are (so here we are, Darkness ahead)  
(Darkness ahead)  
So we must start!

I told you to turn away  
But you worked so hard to stay  
Paid the price for loyalty  
Loyalty, loyalty!

I was told to end your days  
That's something I can't obey  
Paid the price for loyalty  
Loyalty!

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	485. Fallen Angel

**AN- DrWinchstrHolmes: You are very welcome. I'm glad you like them!**

**From BlackGeneralNocturna, this one is Dean in S9 while human Cas is at the bunker wondering how he can help him.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Fallen Angel by Three Days Grace or Supernatural.***

Late at night I can hear the crying  
I hear it all, trying to fall asleep  
The walls he built are, one by one, dying

I'm nowhere near as strong  
Like me you hid it all for so long  
How can I take the pain away?  
How can I save

A human angel in the dark  
Never thought you'd fall so far  
Human angel, please don't cry  
I won't let you hurt tonight  
Human angel

You hide it all to avoid detection  
You try to tell me that you're okay  
'Cause from me you learned deflection

I'm nowhere near as strong  
Like me you hid it all for so long  
How can I take the pain away?  
How can I save

A human angel in the dark  
Never thought you'd fall so far  
Human angel, please don't cry  
I won't let you hurt tonight  
Human angel, you should know  
You don't have to be alone  
Human angel, please don't cry  
I won't let you hurt tonight

I was right beside you  
When you went to Hell and back again  
I was right beside you  
When you went to Hell and back again  
But I, I just can't save a human angel

A human angel in the dark  
Never thought you'd fall so far  
Human angel, please don't cry  
I won't let you hurt tonight  
Human angel, you should know  
You don't have to be alone  
Human angel, please don't cry  
I won't let you hurt tonight**  
**Human angel

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	486. Angel of Darkness

**AN- Timelady221: Thanks! You will find that song in Chapter 155.**

**From BlackGeneralNocturna, this one is Sam and Dean in S11.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Angel of Darkness by Nightcore or Supernatural.***

Fighting the Darkness  
Fighting the Darkness  
The world is in our hands  
So we will fight until the end  
Fighting the Darkness  
Fighting the Darkness  
Will be hard to withstand  
But we will fight and we will stand

(When darkness falls  
Pain is all  
Amara the Darkness  
Is on our minds  
And we will  
Fight)

So much is lost  
That lives in Light  
And she would bring  
An endless night  
But hope's not gone  
A chance has come  
The Darkness won't have her kingdom  
Yeah, yeah

Fighting the Darkness  
Fighting the Darkness  
The world is in our hands  
So we will fight until the end  
Fighting the Darkness  
Fighting the Darkness  
Will be hard to withstand  
But we will fight and we will stand

(Hunt goes on  
Each day and night  
Sam will pray  
Ask for help, please  
We need help from the  
Eternal light  
Until our last  
Breaths we will fight  
We will fight  
We will fight  
We will fight  
We will fight)

We realize  
That we may die  
Darkness has  
Fallen in paradise  
But we'll be strong  
And we will fight  
Against the  
Very source of night  
Yeah, yeah

Fighting the Darkness  
Fighting the Darkness  
The world is in our hands  
So we will fight until the end  
Fighting the Darkness  
Fighting the Darkness  
Will be hard to withstand  
But we will fight and we will stand

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	487. Give Me Love (Give Me Peace on Earth)

**AN- From TimeSpace64, this one is Cas to his Father in S5.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Give Me Love (Give Me Peace on Earth) by George Harrison or Supernatural.***

Let me love  
Let me love  
Fight for peace on Earth  
Give me light  
Give me life  
I know what it's worth  
Give me hope  
Help me cope with this heavy load  
Trying to pray to reach you but  
You won't show

Oh...  
Father...

Please...  
Show me where you stand that  
I might understand you

Won't you please  
Oh won't you

Let me love  
Let me love  
Fight for peace on Earth  
Give me light  
Give me life  
I know what it's worth  
Give me hope  
Help me cope with this heavy load  
Trying to pray to reach you but  
You won't show

Oh...  
Father...

Won't you please  
Oh won't you

Let me love  
Let me love  
Fight for peace on Earth  
Give me light  
Give me life  
I know what it's worth  
Give me hope  
Help me cope with this heavy load  
Trying to pray to reach you but  
You won't show

Let me love  
Let me love  
Fight for peace on Earth  
Give me light  
Give me life  
I know what it's worth  
Give me hope  
Help me cope with this heavy load  
Trying to pray to reach you but  
You won't show

Oh...  
Father...

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	488. Hi, Hi, Hi

**AN- From TimeSpace64, this one is Dean to Cas in S4.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hi, Hi, Hi by Paul McCartney or Supernatural.***

Well, when I met you for the first time  
I had no idea what would happen soon  
The trust was built at a crawling pace  
Tentative as the fear began to loom  
We're gonna get by, by, by  
The fight is young  
And you rebelled against your brothers  
Gonna take them down, we've only just begun

We're gonna get by, by, by  
And we'll see the dawn  
Won't say bye-bye, bye-bye, bye-bye, bye-bye  
'Til the storm is gone  
We're gonna win the battle, gonna win it  
We will fight to the very last one  
We're getting by, by, by and we won't give up

We're making our own place  
No one can match the trip we've been on  
We won't stop 'til we are dead  
Even then we may just carry on  
We're gonna win the battle, gonna win it  
We will fight 'til the battle is done  
We're going, never stopping, people dropping  
Gonna fight on 'til the fight is done

We're gonna get by, by, by  
And we'll see the dawn  
Won't say bye-bye, bye-bye, bye-bye, bye-bye  
'Til the storm is gone  
We're gonna win the battle, gonna win it  
We will fight to the very last one  
We're getting by, by, by  
We're getting by, by, by  
We're getting by, by, by and we won't give up

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	489. Woman

**AN- From TimeSpace64, this one is Dean to Lisa reflecting on all they've had when he has her memories wiped. This wasn't supposed to be angsty. Oops.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Woman by John Lennon or Supernatural.***

Lisa, I can hardly express  
My mixed emotions that I can't confess  
After all I'm forever in your debt

And Lisa, I will try to express  
My inner feelings and thankfulness  
For giving me a family in this mess  
Ooh, well, well  
Ooh, well, well

Lisa, you tried to understand  
Did well with what you had at hand  
And I have done everything I can

And Lisa, took me into your heart  
Though my profession has kept us apart  
You helped me to remember who we are  
Ooh, well, well  
Ooh, well, well

Lisa, wish I could explain  
I never meant to cause you sorrow or pain  
Now you will never have to deal with my mess again

I love you (yeah, yeah) now and forever  
I love you (yeah, yeah) now and forever  
I love you (yeah, yeah) now and forever  
I love you (yeah, yeah)

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	490. My Sweet Lord

**AN- From TimeSpace64, this one is Cas in S4 fixated on Dean's soul.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own My Sweet Lord by George Harrison or Supernatural.***

Bright, pure soul  
Hm, bright soul  
Hm, bright soul

The rest of them can't see you  
They don't want to be with you  
So many can't see your soul  
Can't see that they're wrong, bright soul

Bright, pure soul  
Hm, bright soul  
Hm, bright soul

I wanna do what's right too  
Really wanna fight with you  
All the good that lights your soul  
I'm sure we're not wrong, bright soul (I am coming)

Bright, pure soul (I am coming)  
Hm, bright soul (I am coming)  
Bright, pure soul (I am coming)

The rest of them can't see you  
Rest of them can't see you  
So many can't see your soul  
So many can't see your soul  
Can't see that they're wrong, bright soul (I am coming)

Bright, pure soul (I am coming)  
Hm, bright soul (I am coming)  
Bright, bright, bright soul (I am coming)

I wanna do what's right too (I am coming)  
Really wanna fight with you (I am coming)  
All the good that lights your soul (aaah)  
I'm sure we're not wrong, bright soul (I am coming)

Hmm (I am coming)  
Bright, pure soul (I am coming)  
Bright, bright soul (I am coming)

Hm, bright soul (rebel angel)  
Bright, bright, bright soul (rebel angel)  
Oh hm, bright, pure soul (angel, angel)  
Oh-uuh-uh (rebel, rebel)

Now, the rest of them can't see you (rebel fighter)  
They don't want to be with you (rebel fighter)  
So many can't see your soul (aaah)  
Can't see that they're wrong, bright soul (I am coming)

Hm, bright soul (I am coming)  
Bright, bright, bright soul (rebel angel)  
Bright, pure soul (rebel angel)  
Bright, pure soul (angel, angel)  
Bright soul (rebel, rebel)  
Hm, hm (fighting Heaven)  
Hm, hm (fighting demons)  
Hm, hm (fighting monsters)  
Hm, hm (this is what's right)  
Bright, pure soul (fighting spirits)  
Bright, pure soul (hunting brothers)  
Bright, bright, bright soul (righteous man and)  
Bright, bright, bright, bright soul (Devil's vessel)  
Bright, pure soul (rebel fighter)

(Rebel angel)  
Bright, pure soul (rebel angel)  
Bright, pure soul (angel, angel)  
Bright soul (rebel, rebel)...

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	491. How Can We Be Lovers?

**AN- From deathraptor22, this one is Megstiel from Meg's point of view prior to crazy Cas.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own How Can We Be Lovers by Michael Bolton or Supernatural.***

How can we be lovers with your choice of friends?  
How can we work us out when the battle never ends?  
Angel, how can we progress if we always defend?  
How can we be lovers with your choice of, choice of friends?

You're from heaven, I am from Hades  
Not easy to work out  
Hard to get it right  
To even try we might be crazy  
Whoa, whoa, we've no communication  
Whoa, whoa, it's a problem situation

How can we be lovers with your choice of friends?  
How can we work us out when the battle never ends?  
Angel, how can we progress if we always defend?  
How can we be lovers with your choice of, choice of friends?

So what to do with what's between us?  
Though we're not talking we know what we should say  
With who we are not much could free us  
Whoa, whoa, we could start by just not lying  
Whoa, whoa, hopefully with no more dying

How can we be lovers with your choice of friends?  
How can we work us out when the battle never ends?  
Angel, how can we progress if we always defend?  
How can we be lovers with your choice of, choice of friends?

Clarence, this is tough but we can take it  
Clarence, times are rough but we can make it  
We might make it out

How can we be lovers with your choice of friends?  
How can we work us out when the battle never ends?  
Angel, how can we progress if we always defend?  
How can we be lovers with your choice of, choice of friends

How can we be lovers with your choice of friends?  
How can we work us out when the battle never ends?  
Angel, how can we progress if we always defend?  
How can we be lovers with your choice of, choice of friends

How can we be lovers with your choice of friends?  
How can we work us out when the battle never ends?  
Angel, how can we progress if we always defend?  
How can we be lovers with your choice of, choice of friends

How can we be lovers with your choice of friends?  
How can we work us out when the battle never ends?  
Angel, how can we progress if we always defend?...

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	492. My Life

**AN- From Guest, this one is Sam when he runs off to college.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own My Life by Billy Joel or Supernatural.***

I knew that I could not stand to chase one more damn ghost  
'Cause I couldn't go on with the Winchester way  
I stormed out one last time bought a ticket to the West Coast  
Now I'm here and my law degree is underway

I don't need you come bother me 'cause I'm alright  
I don't want you to tell me I must leave my home  
I don't care what you say anymore, this is my life  
Go ahead with your own life, leave me alone

I know you'll never in your life try to see from my stance  
And you could say I was a victim of circumstance  
Never belonged, that life was wrong  
Go forth and try to find  
But not on my time

It is so new to just sleep alone in a nice place  
And I don't have to worry 'bout somebody else  
I knew sooner or later I'd sleep in my own space  
I don't care what you say, dad, so go fuck yourself

I don't need you come bother me 'cause I'm alright  
I don't want you to tell me I must leave my home  
I don't care what you say anymore, this is my life  
Go ahead with your own life, leave me alone

I know you'll never in your life try to see from my stance  
And you could say I was a victim of circumstance  
Never belonged, that life was wrong  
Go forth and try to find  
But not on my time

I don't care what you say anymore, this is my life  
Go ahead with your own life, leave me alone

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	493. I Lived

**AN- From Guest, this one is Sam and Dean reflecting on how much good they've done. (Oh my god, a happy one!)**

***Disclaimer: I do not own I Lived by OneRepublic or Supernatural.***

Know when we face the jump, we won't fear the fall  
Know when the danger rises we'll take it all  
Know when the tales pass down, they'll feature our names  
'Cause when everybody ran, we chose to stay

We did it all for love, gave all that we had  
Overall we did some good, though we all did some bad  
We kept on each time we suffered, worked through the pain  
And when the moment comes, we'll say:

We, we did it all  
We, we did it all  
We owned every problem that this world could give  
We've worked so many cases, the things that we did  
With every closer call, I swear we lived

We've had more than our days, they have long been up  
So when we do go down we will raise our cups  
Oh, sometimes I wish that we could go back there to ease the pain  
But until our ending comes, we'll say:

We, we did it all  
We, we did it all  
We owned every problem that this world could give  
We've worked so many cases, the things that we did  
With every closer call, I swear we lived

Oh, oh, oh, oh

With every closer call, I swear we lived**  
**With every closer call, I swear we

We, we did it all  
We, we did it all  
We owned every problem that this world could give  
We've worked so many cases, the things that we did  
With every closer call, I swear we lived

Oh, oh, oh, oh

I swear we lived, ohhh  
I swear we lived, ohhh

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	494. Through the Looking Glass

**AN- From Lisa Boon, this one is Sam and Dean hunting.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Through the Looking Glass by The Monkees or Supernatural.***

Roll into town, figure out the connection  
Then track down all the people in need of protection  
Hunting ghosts and things

And as the deadline gets a little bit nearer  
New evidence comes up, makes it a little bit clearer while  
Hunting ghosts and things

Keep them from dying  
We're always trying

Turns out it wasn't what we thought at the start, now  
Next is generally the most dangerous part, now  
Hunting ghosts and things

Ahh...

We cut it too close  
Happens every new ghost

Roll out of town with no more than a thank you  
Every time the cops think we're trying to prank though  
Hunting ghosts and things

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	495. Everything is Awesome

**AN- From Lisa Boon, this one is Dean's perspective on hunting.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Everything is Awesome by Tegan and Sara or Supernatural.***

Everything is awesome  
Mostly when it's said it is sarcastically  
Everything is awesome, all this catastrophe

We can make this better if we stick together  
Side by side, you and I are gonna fight forever, we'll battle forever  
Linked by name, I help you, you help me, we're a devoted family

Everything is awesome  
Mostly when it's said it is sarcastically  
Everything is awesome, all this catastrophe

We will watch the news, see how they're talking  
Looks like our thing, everything's awesome  
Eyes both wide for any opportunity  
To save lives or to help our security

I say it's awesome when the fight needs caution  
'Cause I know how much this is costin'  
Lives and people wrecked by a hauntin'  
Facing a new problem, everything is awesome  
Put up with each cut and bruise  
When we need to win, oh, awesome, we lose (oh, awesome, we lose)

We can make this better if we stick together  
Side by side, you and I are gonna fight forever, we'll battle forever  
Linked by name, I help you, you help me, we're a devoted family

Everything is awesome  
Mostly when it's said it is sarcastically  
Everything is awesome, all this catastrophe

Big lies, Horseman's rings  
Just two of our awesome things  
Black demon eyes, burnt angel wings  
You know what's awesome? Everything!

Cas's bees, cold unease  
A book of cursed antiquities  
One last chance, impossible quest  
Never once getting to rest

Ghosts, boasts, hosts  
They're awesome  
Pain, the strain, and Cain  
They're awesome  
Lies, we die, our cries  
All awesome  
Everything we see and fight and kill  
Is awesome

Everything is awesome  
Mostly when it's said it is sarcastically  
Everything is awesome, all this catastrophe

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	496. Another Brick in the Wall

**AN- Guest: Practice. Lots and lots of practice combined with an oddly specific talent.** **From Lisa Boon, this one is Dean about school.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Another Brick in the Wall by Pink Floyd or Supernatural.***

I don't need an education  
Look at me, I know my role  
I won't learn hunting in the classroom  
Teachers, just leave me alone  
Hey, teachers, just leave me alone  
After all I'm destined just to hunt 'til I fall  
After all I'm destined just to hunt 'til I fall

I don't need an education  
Look at me, I know my role  
I won't learn hunting in the classroom  
Teachers, just leave me alone  
Hey, teachers, just leave me alone  
After all I'm destined just to hunt 'til I fall  
After all I'm destined just to hunt 'til I fall

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	497. Only the Good Die Young

**AN- We have a bit of a problem. As it stands right now and even counting the prompts I haven't filed yet, there are only about eight more chapters. Total. If it's time for this to end, then I'll accept it, as it has had a far longer life span than I anticipated. However, if you want more, give me prompts. I'm happy with whatever you guys want.**

**From Lisa Boon, this one is Sam and Dean asking whether they count as good, seeing as only the good die young and they've done an awful lot of that.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Only the Good Die Young by Billy Joel or Supernatural.***

We fight with Heaven and flip off Fate  
And almost all angels we both hate  
Though we fight for freedom we've not done so great  
So do we count as good ones?  
We never have gone to church on a Sunday  
And they never like how we speak when we pray  
But we have done many times one thing they say  
Something we've both done  
Only the good die young  
That's what they say  
Only the good die young  
Only the good die young

All of our lives we've run with a dangerous crowd  
And it is something of which we're proud  
We do things that we aren't allowed  
Just do what has to be done  
There never has really been any sign  
That what we should do and do are in line  
Often the opposite is what we find  
We have too many guns  
And yet only the good die young  
Yeah, they say only the good die young  
Only the good die young

We've done so much stuff that you'd think would lead to our damnation  
And yet they say our souls  
Are still bright as gold  
But the things that we did and do when we're faced with desperation  
Should cross us from that list  
Who knows for what reason our names were missed

We know there's a Heaven with its pearly gates  
They say it's better but we know it ain't  
We'd rather fight with the sinners than die with the saints  
The sinners are much more fun  
Yet they say only the good die young  
'Cause they say only the good die young  
Only the good die young

And hey, the angels told us to bow to their whims despite our reputation  
They do not care for us  
Their view of life never seemed fair to us

We fight, we fight, we fight  
With Heaven and flip off Fate  
And almost all angels we both hate  
Though we fight for freedom we've not done so great  
So do we count as good ones?  
They say that only the good die young  
That's what they say  
They say that only the good die young  
Only the good die young  
Only the good  
Only the good die young

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	498. The Entertainer

**AN- From Lisa Boon, this one is Dean about hunting**

***Disclaimer: I do not own The Entertainer by Billy Joel or Supernatural.***

I am a wandering hunter  
And I know just where I stand  
My life since I was younger  
Has not really been too planned  
I might be someone's champion  
Who saw just what I do  
It's always the same, they forget my name  
And I won't be here in another year  
If I don't keep fighting through

I am a wandering hunter  
And I've had to pay the price  
The things I did not know at first  
Have turned into advice  
Ah, the memories come to haunt me  
Every night and day  
Did I have the chance to help them in advance  
Would they still be alive if I could've arrived?  
Answers just too far away

I am a wandering hunter  
Been all around the world  
I've seen all kinds of motel rooms  
And laid all kinds of girls  
I can't remember faces  
I don't remember names  
Ah, but what the hell  
You know it's just as well  
'Cause after a while and a thousand miles  
It all becomes the same

I am a wandering hunter  
The legends are not wrong  
We stop each place a day or two  
But never stay for long  
No, there's always something somewhere  
That looks like a new case  
So we hit the road and we won't be slowed  
We can never stay 'cause each wasted day  
Other folks run out of time

I am a wandering hunter  
Truth almost never shows  
It's this world's greatest secret  
That not many people know  
Ah, but I have always known it  
Been doing this for all my life  
Most people are just so wrong  
And live their life long  
Seeing little signs of it  
But forcing them to fit  
And still don't know when they take the dive

I am a wandering hunter  
Mature beyond my age  
The feds don't understand it  
I've been on the front page  
Ah, for so long I've been wanted  
I've been on so many lists  
But when they meet me I make them see  
And most will let me go as soon as they know  
Find some reason I was missed

I am a wandering hunter  
And I know just where I stand  
My life since I was younger  
Has not really been too planned  
I might be someone's champion  
Who saw just what I do  
It's always the same, they forget my name  
And I won't be here in another year  
If I don't keep fighting through

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	499. Band on the Run

**AN- From Lisa Boon, this one is based specifically on the Season 2 episode "Nightshifter". You know, the one with the shapeshifter in the bank and the "mandroids".**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Band on the Run by Paul McCartney or Supernatural.***

Stuck inside the bank walls  
Searching for the shifter  
Knowing there are feds outside again  
Like that agent  
That agent  
Him

Knew they had to get out of there  
But they couldn't just get away  
There still was a monster at large  
But if they would stay free that day  
They would have to get out of there  
(They would have to get out of there)

With the skin discovered piled on the floor  
They became further from done  
And one brother said to the second one there  
"It could be anyone"

Men on the run, men on the run  
For the killing man  
And brother Sam  
Were searching everyone  
For the men on the run, men on the run  
For the men on the run, men on the run

Well, the tension grew and all their nerves ran high  
When they learned just who had come  
'Cause the FBI agent had shown up there  
For the brothers on the run

Men on the run, men on the run  
For the killing man  
And brother Sam  
Were searching everyone  
For the men on the run, men on the run

Yeah, the men on the run  
The men on the run  
Men on the run  
Men on the run

As they stormed the building  
Two of the SWAT team are lying on the ground  
In the bank they're searching for them everywhere  
But they never would be found

Men on the run, men on the run  
And the fed misjudged, he held a grudge  
He'll search forevermore  
For the men on the run  
Men on the run  
Men on the run  
Men on the run

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	500. Hell on Heels

**AN- 500 chapters! Holy crap. Thank you so much for this, guys. Keep those prompts coming and who knows how far we'll go.**

**From deathraptor22, this one is Ruby just after the S3 finale. It was a lot of fun to take another crack at Ruby.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hell on Heels by Pistol Annies or Supernatural.***

I'm Hell on heels  
Say what you will  
I've "betrayed" my kind for the seal

This vessel's pretty  
And I am smart  
And I'm doing all this so the end can start  
I'm Hell on heels, Sammy, I'm comin' for you

I do what Lilith commands  
And this time it is to side with a man  
Who wants to kill her and make it hurt  
And I've been sent to help make it easier  
I'm hell on heels, Sammy, I'm comin' for you

I need to make him strong or he won't last long  
Get him on my blood though he'll think it's wrong  
I'll convince him with endless falsehoods  
'Til he's in my hand though I'm up to no good  
I'm hell on heels, Sammy, I'm comin' for you

When Dean comes, he'll stand up for me  
Despite the truth that just Dean can see  
Poor ol' Sammy, won't be hard  
I will crawl right into his heart  
I'm hell on heels, little Sammy, I'm comin' for you

I'm Hell on heels  
Say what you will  
I've "betrayed" my kind for the seal  
This vessel's pretty  
And I am smart  
And I'm doing all this so the end can start  
I'm Hell on heels, Sammy, I'm comin' for you

I'm Hell on heels  
Say what you will  
I've "betrayed" my kind for the seal  
This vessel's pretty  
And I am smart  
And I'm doing all this so the end can start**  
**I'm hell on heels, little Sammy, I'm comin' for you

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	501. Takin' Pills

**AN- Guest: I can. Do you have a suggestion for a song or should I keep an eye out/track one down?**

**cyh: Go right ahead. What would you like?**

**From deathraptor22, this one is Dean's perspective on hunting life. It doesn't have a specific time, but it's before the bunker for sure and it's hinted to be after Dean gets back from Hell.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Takin' Pills by Pistol Annies or Supernatural.***

Sam tried to live the life of others but it didn't take  
A demon killed his girlfriend, revenge was his to take  
But now he's settled in hunting vamps and ghosts  
But this job pays much less than a lawyer's post

Raised up here on the roads of this country  
Made sure he ate although I'd often be going hungry  
We learned how to get by staying off the grid  
No honest living after what they think we did

Yeah, we never really can get work living on the lam  
So we start another credit scam  
We're living on diner burgers and fries  
Crossing our fingers for a vacancy sign  
Well, who in the hell is gonna send us bills  
When we're living entirely on cheating skills?

I've been drunk so often it feels right to be that way  
I'm hitting bars to pick up chicks at each chance I can take  
I drink 'til I forget where I have been  
But I just can't forget all the screams

Yeah, we never really can get work living on the lam  
So we start another credit scam  
We're living on diner burgers and fries  
Crossing our fingers for a vacancy sign  
Well, who in the hell is gonna send us bills  
When we're living entirely on cheating skills?

Well, we ain't ashamed of who we are  
We like fast girls and healing scars  
Ain't tryna get rich, just tryna get by  
By hustling pool on a Saturday night

'Cause we never really can get work living on the lam  
So we start another credit scam  
We're living on diner burgers and fries  
Crossing our fingers for a vacancy sign  
Well, who in the hell is gonna send us bills  
When we're living entirely on cheating skills?

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	502. At the Opera Tonight

**AN- From deathraptor22, this one is everyone in the S11 finale.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own At the Opera Tonight from Repo! The Genetic Opera or Supernatural.***

Dean:  
I must be brave  
Come, come what may  
Can I be saved? Is there a way  
As we face endless night

Chuck:  
I've made my peace

Amara:  
We can't find peace

Chuck:  
I hold no grudge

Amara:  
This is my grudge

Chuck:  
I'm gonna see

Amara:  
I'll end this world

Chuck:  
My final day  
As we face endless night

Amara:  
That he made up  
As we face endless night

Rowena:  
We can win with the souls  
It will work

Crowley:  
Who can know?

Rowena:  
We will win, it will show

Crowley:  
We can hope

Rowena and Crowley:  
Soon we will know

Lady Toni Bevell:  
Today I join the stage

Sam:  
Tonight he leaves the stage

Lady Toni Bevell:  
Control this game

Cas:  
I cannot face

Lady Toni Bevell:  
My plans are laid

Sam:  
It's like I'm caged

Cas:  
I hide the pain

Sam and Cas:  
Goodbyes are made

Lady Toni Bevell:  
As we face endless night

All:  
Amara!  
Amara!

Amara:  
As we face endless night

All:  
Amara!  
Amara!

Chuck:  
Amara, we both must die

Rowena and Crowley:  
As we face endless night

All:  
Amara!  
Amara!

Chuck:  
Amara, we'll die

All:  
As we face endless night

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	503. Peeping Tom

**AN- From istheresuchathing, this one is Dean picking up someone at a bar on a hunt.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Peeping Tom by Jaime Berry or Supernatural.***

We arrived here in one more rural small town  
We've been here three days  
And we are out of leads though we've been trying all day  
So I think it's time to play

'Cause there are several things that make you think of Dean  
One of them is just  
One night lust  
I like the danger of the sudden trust

So I slide into the bar and what do I see?  
Sure as hell some people are looking at me  
So I simply  
Oh, so casually  
Pointedly  
Quirk an eyebrow up for all to see

I pick from the ones there looking at me  
They are all liking  
What they can see  
What they can see  
What they can see  
What they can see  
What they - what they can see

We arrived here in one more rural small town  
We've been here three days  
And we are out of leads though we've been trying all day  
So I think it's time to play

'Cause there are several things that make you think of Dean  
One of them is just  
One night lust  
I like the danger of the sudden trust

So I slide into the bar and what do I see?  
Sure as hell some people are looking at me  
So I simply  
Oh, so casually  
Pointedly  
Quirk an eyebrow up for all to see

I pick from the ones there looking at me  
They are all liking  
What they can see  
What they can see  
What they can see  
What they can see  
What they can see

(Anything can happen  
Watch...)

Time to play  
They are all liking

Time to play  
They are all liking

Time to play  
They are all liking

Time to play  
They are all liking

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	504. Burn - Hamilton

**AN- This is my first Hamilton for Supernatural and I had a lot of fun doing it. Any other Hamilton fans out there?**

**From deathraptor22, this one is Mary's perspective around her death and watching John raise the boys as hunters after. I'm aware that last night's episode made it clear that she didn't see anything that happened after her death, but I wrote this before then and I like it too much to change it.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Burn from Hamilton or Supernatural.***

I hated the life when you met me  
You were normal and shortly  
I knew you were mine  
You said you were mine  
I knew you as mine

Do you know what my old father said  
When he saw that I wished to survive?  
He said

"You were born a hunter, girl  
I won't let you run out of our lives"

I never quite silenced my senses  
Though secretive, far from defenceless  
We built a whole new life with two little boys  
And I was normal  
But then my past came right back to haunt me  
I thought that it was all behind me  
But I'm out of time  
Keep the boys in line  
John, make sure they're fine  
'Cause now my world

Burns  
Burns

Now you're after the one that killed me  
You're finding the world that I fought  
To keep far from our sons  
In seeking revenge you have ruined their lives  
Do you know what my dad would have said  
If he'd seen you become  
He'd say  
"I am proud of your righteousness  
They should know what has to be done"

You and your "love", obsessed with your bloody quest  
Each sentence seems ever more senseless  
And you are paranoid with every breath you take  
The boys will fail you

You, you, you...

How I wish I could force you to let them live  
Dean has become your little soldier  
And Sam wants to be normal deep down in his heart  
You have torn their lives apart  
I am watching it  
Burn  
Watching it burn

This world shouldn't be forced on them  
This world has no place in their heads  
How I wish that I wasn't dead  
You cling to the memories  
Clinging to someone who curses what you do  
You forfeit all rights to my heart  
All this shouldn't have left your head  
You've earned the contempt of the dead  
You've naught but the memories  
Of when you were mine  
For this, John, you'll burn

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	505. Let's Be Careful Out There

**AN- From deathraptor22, this one is Bobby to the boys around S5.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Let's Be Careful Out There from Cop Rock or Supernatural.***

Just be careful out there  
Just be careful out there

There's been a series of murders in this one group of workers  
Who laid a brand new water main  
What has happened we can all imagine  
We must win before it strikes again  
And just east of there is something nasty  
It has killed at least twenty times  
You'll find them by impersonating feds  
And several miscellaneous crimes

Poltergeists, demons, vampires, wraiths  
We have seen more than our share  
It's hard to sleep so stay awake  
Just be careful out there

Keep alert and ready  
Be wary of the dark  
I've seen several reports of nefarious sorts  
Hanging out around a new park  
And while you are there keep a lookout  
For a demon who could help us out  
We are fighting a war, info would help us more  
We could make them tell us without doubt

Poltergeists, demons, vampires, wraiths  
There's no point saying our prayers  
Angels want to watch us break  
So just be careful out there

Poltergeists, demons, vampires, wraiths  
There's no point saying our prayers  
Angels want to watch us break  
Just be careful out there**  
**Just be careful out there

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	506. Sandman

**AN- From deathraptor22, this one is Mary to Sam in Heaven as she figures out Azazel's plan. Once again, this was written before the premiere of the new season.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Sandman from Cop Rock or Supernatural.***

Try and fight, my little boy  
So many you know are dyin'  
You may just have a chance  
You may just have a chance

It's a great big dirty world  
If they say it ain't they're lyin'  
Demon's comin' soon  
I know he's comin' soon

Try and fight to live  
Live your own life and think of me  
Find yourself a place where you can go  
And learn all you don't know

Try and fight, my little boy  
How I miss my little baby  
Demon's comin' soon  
I know he's comin' soon

Demon's comin' soon  
I know he's comin' soon

Try and fight, my little boy  
How I miss my little baby  
Demon's comin' soon  
I know he's comin' soon

Demon's comin' soon  
I know he's comin' soon

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	507. Baby Merchant

**AN- From deathraptor22, this one is a crossroads demon. I actually really like how this one turned out, even though the original song is more than a little bit creepy (and catchy as hell, but that's irrelevant).**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Baby Merchant from Cop Rock or Supernatural.***

Who can give you every dream come true  
Without immediate pain for you?  
Time to find out who you're talking to  
Don't you worry 'bout a thing  
'Cause I promise that I won't fall through

It never seems like good things come around  
And life does everything to put you down  
Religion ain't the only game in town  
That's a pointless bid for help that you won't come to

I'm a crossroads demon  
Let's discuss  
I give you what you ask for with no damn fuss  
Give a crossroads demon just a kiss or two  
I'll get anything for you

I take away the hardships life had planned  
Deliver anything that you demand  
All of your dreams are suddenly at hand  
It's a small price to pay to change your life today

It ain't a question of morality  
I'm not concerned if what you want has illegality  
I don't care about the casualties  
It's a pleasure doing business the American way

I'm a crossroads demon  
Let's discuss  
I give you what you ask for with no damn fuss  
Give a crossroads demon just a kiss or two  
I'll get anything for you

Picture yourself living large while you're not even trying  
No one at all has to know that your good luck was buying  
Complying with a

Crossroads demon  
Let's discuss  
I give you what you ask for with no damn fuss  
Give a crossroads demon just a kiss or two**  
**I'll get anything**  
**I'll get anything for you**  
**I'll get anything for you

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	508. We Didn't Start the Fire

**AN- fan girl: I'm sorry, but I don't think I could do that justice. There is zero canon material for it, even an interaction, and I know nothing about the ship, so I'm going to have to pass on this one.**

**Guest: Oh, I certainly could. That one looks like fun.**

**Anonymous: Well, the direct answer is that that is what was asked for, but really I just like making songs hurt as much as possible. I find joy in it. Great to hear from another fan. I completely agree about the hug. Did you see the deliberate shot of Mary? She totally ships it.**

**qwerty: Sounds like a good idea. I'll get on that.**

**Guest: Ooh! There's an idea. I'll definitely look into that.**

**Alright, sorry about the mass-reply. Onto the song. This one is Dean about his and Sam's battle throughout the years, ending in S5.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own We Didn't Start the Fire by Billy Joel or Supernatural.***

Mom is burning, I've got Sam, Dad's desperate, broken man  
Now he's missing, I get Sam back, and it's time to go  
He comes with me, Dad's still hiding, Jess is murdered, journal's guiding  
Sam wants normal, Meg's a demon, Dad decides to show

Got the Colt, great gun, it can kill anyone  
They fight, won't let things lie, I wish they would both just try  
Meg wants the Colt, Dad's gone, found him but he's not John  
Bullet wasted, demon escaped, crash where we don't quite die

We didn't start the fire  
It was always burning  
Since the world's been turning  
We didn't start the fire  
No we didn't light it  
But we try to fight it

Deal to save Dean, Dad is dead, we must fight on in his stead  
Gordon's freaky, Sam looks peaky, visions of death  
Psychics, meet some chicks, Croatoan and cruel tricks  
Feds want us locked up 'til our last breath

Sam's gone, tournament, special children's great event  
Got him back but far from fine, think of cost another time  
Hell gate, demon's dead, Sam's suspicious, backtrack  
He was dead, but instead, deal to bring him right back

We didn't start the fire  
It was always burning  
Since the world's been turning  
We didn't start the fire  
No we didn't light it  
But we try to fight it

Deadly sins, Lisa's cool, I find "final wishes" rule  
Ruby helps with strife, brings demon killing knife  
Bela's here, rabbit's foot, plan to save me caput  
Two Grinch-y pagan gods, my last Christmas, feeling odd

Ruby was once human, dream root is nasty stuff  
Heat of the Moment, Sam seems kinda broken  
Henricksen now sees, "Ghostfacers", you're kidding me?  
One last effort, hopin', dragged to Hell, Sam frozen

We didn't start the fire  
It was always burning  
Since the world's been turning  
We didn't start the fire  
No we didn't light it  
But we try to fight it

Back to life from Hell, since when are there angels?  
They're dicks, all pricks, they would not be our pick  
Seals are broken left and right even though we try to fight  
Good Cas, bad Cas, something's up let's find out quick

Angels suck ('cept for Cas), Ruby had a secret task  
Devil's day, got away, what else do I have to say?

We didn't start the fire  
It was always burning  
Since the world's been turning  
We didn't start the fire  
No we didn't light it  
But we try to fight it

Now they are asking us to be vessels with no fuss  
Horsemen, amen, trust is proving hard again  
Zachariah, move through time, Sam in future's not fine  
Gabriel is here to play but won't help us save the day

They keep trying for a yes, we're both feeling far from blessed  
Can't dismiss, losing this, Jo and Ellen will be missed  
Change of heart from archangel, quickly dead like all who help  
We will not fight Heaven's war, we can't take it anymore

We didn't start the fire  
It was always burning  
Since the world's been turning  
We didn't start the fire  
And when we are gone  
It will still burn on and on and on and on  
And on and on and on and on...

We didn't start the fire  
It was always burning  
Since the world's been turning  
We didn't start the fire  
No we didn't light it  
But we try to fight it

We didn't start the fire  
It was always burning  
Since the world's been turning  
We didn't start the fire  
No we didn't light it  
But we try to fight it...

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	509. Stop

**AN- This one is Dean in S5 flirting with Cas. It's a little out of character, but I heard the chorus somewhere the other day for the first time in a while and I just had to do this.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Stop by Spice Girls or Supernatural.***

You're innocent, it makes me smile  
You're one of very few who know me  
Come when I call through many miles  
It's like you're always right behind me

And we know that we must all trust in each other  
And you could step back and just not even bother  
Each time I pray you come my way  
It seems we will remain together

We don't know if this world will last  
Sometimes I think we're moving too fast  
Let's enjoy that we are free  
Slow it down, take some time, get to know the race you're saving

Stop right now  
Thank you very much  
You need somebody with a human touch  
And we're always on the run  
So we'll slow it down, baby, gonna have some fun

Do do do do  
Do do do do  
Do do do  
Let's try this together

Ba da ba ba  
Ba da ba ba  
Ba da ba  
Life can't last forever

And we know that we must all trust in each other  
And you could step back and just not even bother  
If you never take a breath you're gonna break down  
You crossed the line, so take the perks that you have found

We don't know if this world will last  
Sometimes I think we're moving too fast  
Let's enjoy that we are free  
Slow it down, take some time, get to know the race you're saving

Stop right now  
Thank you very much  
You need somebody with a human touch  
And we're always on the run  
So we'll slow it down, baby, gonna have some fun

We'll keep fighting on honey, everything's on the line  
But we still have room to be funny, let's pretend like all's fine  
Among angels, you're a new case  
It's time to slow it down, baby, and we'll find us a place

Stop right now  
Thank you very much  
You need somebody with a human touch  
And we're always on the run  
So we'll slow it down, baby, gonna have some fun

Stop right now  
Thank you very much  
You need somebody with a human touch  
And we're always on the run  
So we'll slow it down, baby, gonna have some fun

Stop right now  
Thank you very much  
You need somebody with a human touch  
And we're always on the run  
So we'll slow it down, baby, gonna have some fun

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	510. Last Saskatchewan Pirate

**AN- From Guest, this one is from the perspective of a hunter.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Last Saskatchewan Pirate by The Arrogant Worms or Supernatural.***

I used to be banker and I made a living fine  
I had a house and picket fence back once upon a time  
But times went by, my family died, the cops could find no proof  
And no one could explain just how it tore apart the roof

I looked for any reason how, no answer was enough  
It was hard but I will not give in when things get rough  
The government would not explain, treating me like I'm dumb  
But then I found a person whom I could get answers from

I found out about the supernatural world we fight  
Then I became a hunter taking out creatures of the night

And it's a heave-ho, high-ho, drivin' 'cross the plains  
Hunting ghosts and demons and others who cause pain  
And it's a ho-hey, high-hey monsters better run  
When you see my junker rolling into town with all my guns

I have found that other hunters have many tales to tell  
But I have heard of many who made a mistake and fell  
There isn't a long lifespan among us hunting people  
But not many could just go back to live a life that's peaceful

A hunter's case has many signs, some no more than a sliver  
Some are obvious, of course, but many often differ  
Sometimes when I get there I find nothing out of place  
But it is worth it just to be sure it wasn't a case

And it's a heave-ho, high-ho, drivin' 'cross the plains  
Hunting ghosts and demons and others who cause pain  
And it's a ho-hey, high-hey monsters better run  
When you see my junker rolling into town with all my guns

Many police have chased me, they are always at our throats  
They rarely know the truth and when they catch us like to gloat  
There aren't many hard feelings, they are just doing their jobs  
But I would like if maybe once their hounding would just stop

A cache of guns, much diner food, and not much company  
But I rarely pay any tax 'cause they cannot catch me  
The hunting life's the last place I'd expected I would be  
But I cannot stop as long as there are monsters to be seen

And it's a heave-ho, high-ho, drivin' 'cross the plains  
Hunting ghosts and demons and others who cause pain  
And it's a ho-hey, high-hey monsters better run  
When you see my junker rolling into town with all my guns

The life's not quite appealing, but you don't just find it here  
The funny things in hunter bars that you can overhear  
There's something up in Britain, it's different there these days  
What I wouldn't give if I could be sure I'm out of their way

Well, there is something coming, you can feel it in the breeze  
The Winchesters have been pulled in or Hell will surely freeze  
Happens every springtime, after this long I know  
To hole up in a bunker with stuff to live all alone

And it's a heave-ho, high-ho, drivin' 'cross the plains  
Hunting ghosts and demons and others who cause pain  
And it's a ho-hey, high-hey monsters better run  
When you see my junker rolling into town with all my guns

It's a heave-ho, high-ho, drivin' 'cross the plains  
Hunting ghosts and demons and others who cause pain  
And it's a ho-hey, high-hey monsters better run  
When you see my junker rolling into town with all my guns  
When you see my junker rolling into town with all my guns

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	511. Burn - Jo Dee Messina

**AN- Just a heads up, I will not be posting a song two days from now. Instead, I'll leave it an extra day so I can put one up on Halloween. After that, the schedule will continue on as if I hadn't made the change. With everything that Supernatural is, I couldn't just not do a Halloween special because the every second day schedule didn't fall right, now could I?** **From deathraptor22, this one is Dean to human Cas with a small side of Destiel because why not.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Burn by Jo Dee Messina or Supernatural.***

Do you wanna be a poet and write?  
Do you wanna be a lawyer, work for rights?  
Do you wanna stay a soldier like when above?  
Do you wanna travel the world?  
Do you wanna make some abstract art swirls?  
Be sure what you do, you do it all for love

Become the man you want to be  
Bring to life your fantasies

I've one piece of advice to give  
Just let yourself live  
Live it all, baby, take advantage of your life  
Oh, live  
Live it all  
Live it all

Are you gonna be like Robin and steal?  
Are you gonna be a doctor and heal?  
You don't need heaven to feel God's grace  
Are you gonna be a dreamer who weeps?  
Are you gonna open your heart and speak?  
Still an angel without grace

I'll help you reach all of your goals  
I know you with all my soul

All I've to give:  
Just let yourself live  
Live it all, baby, take advantage of your life  
Oh, live  
Live it all  
Live it all

I want you to live, baby

Laugh with me, cry with me  
Stay with me, fight with me  
Live for you, die for love

Just let yourself live  
Live it all, baby, take advantage of your life  
Oh, live  
Live it all  
Live it all

Just let yourself live  
Just let yourself live it all, baby  
Oh, yeah**  
**Live it all

Just let yourself live**  
**Just let yourself live...

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	512. This is Halloween

**AN- Happy Halloween! This one is from the perspective of a hunter.**

**If you want more Halloween goodness, check out Chapter 182 for last year's Halloween special.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own This is Halloween from The Nightmare Before Christmas or Supernatural.***

Grizzled folks of every age  
We don't see very much now as strange  
'Cause of all the things we've seen  
Hunting just like Sam and Dean

This is hunting life, this is hunting life  
Salt and burn in the dead of night  
This is hunting life, filled with never-ending strife  
Most don't know we're the reason they life to the light

In this life, everybody dies  
In our goddamn hunting life

We killed the thing hiding under your bed  
Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red

We killed the thing hiding under your stairs  
Fingers like snakes and spiders in its hair

This is hunting life, this is hunting life  
Hunting life  
Hunting life  
Hunting life  
Hunting life

In this life we must roam  
Most of us don't have a normal home

In this life we know where to search  
Everybody's looking for another sign

One weird murder and someone's making a plan  
Find a monster that would make most people cry

This is hunting life  
Braver face, always lie  
We're not scared  
Of course we're fine

Say it once, say it twice  
Meaning it once would be nice  
And yet we all shove it down and fight

Get your favourite knife, get your favourite knife  
Time to face our hunting life

We killed the clown with the tear-away face  
Rolled into town, then gone without a trace

We kill the "who" when you call "who's there"?  
It wasn't wrong for you to be scared

We killed the shadow on the moon at night  
Filling your dreams to the brim with fright

This is hunting life, this is hunting life  
Hunting life  
Hunting life  
Hunting life  
Hunting life

Hunting life**  
**Hunting life

Saving people everywhere  
Though they rarely notice we're there

In our job we cheat and lie  
In our goddamned hunting life

In this life we know where to search  
Everyone's looking for another sign

Each thing we track we pray it won't come back  
'Cause then all the newer deaths add to our list of sins

This is hunting life, get your favourite knife  
It will be this way 'til the looming day we die  
We come back but something will always catch  
All of us hunters know this one thing now

This is hunting life, this is hunting life  
Hunting life  
Hunting life  
Hunting life  
Hunting life

In this life we must roam  
Most of us don't have a normal home

La la la la-la  
La la la la-la  
La la la la-la  
La la-la la  
Whee!

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	513. For Good

**AN- From deathraptor22, this one is Dean and Cas at the very end of the S5 finale.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own For Good from Wicked or Supernatural.***

Dean:  
I'm feeling lost  
Just look at me  
I'm feeling lost  
And just look at you  
You can do all you couldn't do  
Angel  
I guess it's up to you  
For all of us  
Now it's up to you

Cas:  
I've heard it said  
That people come into our lives for a reason  
Bringing something we must learn  
And we are lead  
To those who help us most to grow  
If we let them  
And we help them in return  
We've beaten Fate so it may not be true  
But I know I'm who I am today  
Because I knew you

I'm an angel pulled from Heaven  
Look at who I've become  
Every day I'm getting bolder  
Don't do as I should  
They might say I've not been changed for the better  
But because I knew you  
I have been changed for good

Dean:  
It well may be  
That we will never meet again  
In my lifetime  
So let me say before we part  
So much of me  
Has grown from what I've learned from you  
You'll be with me  
Like your handprint on my arm  
And now whatever way this story ends  
I know you have re-written mine  
By being my friend

I've already started mourning  
For those taken from me  
Not just Sam, you're also leaving  
To restore Heaven  
Some may say I can't be changed for the better  
But because I knew you

Cas:  
Because I knew you

Both:  
I have been changed for good

Dean:  
I'd like to clear the air  
And ask forgiveness  
For the things we've done you blame me for

Cas:  
When will you realize  
There's blame to share?

Both:  
And though it still hurts, at least we won the war

Cas: (Dean:)**  
**I'm an angel pulled from Heaven (I've already started mourning)  
Look at who I've become (For those taken from me)  
Every day I'm getting bolder (Not just Sam, you're also leaving)  
Don't do as I should (For Heaven)

Both:  
Who can say if I've been  
Changed for the better?  
I do believe I have been  
Changed for the better

Cas:**  
**And because I knew you...

Dean:**  
**Because I knew you...

Both:**  
**Because I knew you...  
I have been changed for good

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	514. It's My Life

**AN- From qwerty. this one is Sam and Dean in S5. It could be from either of their perspectives, although I'm leaning towards Dean.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own It's My Life by Bon Jovi or Supernatural.***

This is the fight of the broken-hearted  
The final stand for the faith-departed  
I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd  
They're gonna hear my voice  
When I shout it out loud

It's my life  
It's now or never  
Battle raging on forever  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
We live out on the open highway  
I'm swearing now  
To do it my way  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
It's my life

I'm one of the few who stood their ground  
And angel and brother with me going down  
Each battle's getting harder but we won't break  
Throw the worst that you've got  
We'll be staying awake

It's my life  
It's now or never  
Battle raging on forever  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
We live out on the open highway  
I'm swearing now  
To do it my way  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
'Cause it's my life

Gotta stand tall as they're dragging this out  
Won't bend, won't break, never will back down

It's my life  
It's now or never  
Battle raging on forever  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
We live out on the open highway  
I'm swearing now  
To do it my way  
I just wanna live while I'm alive

It's my life  
It's now or never  
Battle raging on forever  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
We live out on the open highway  
I'm swearing now  
To do it my way  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
'Cause it's my life

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	515. Livin' on a Prayer

**AN- I cannot believe I haven't done these Bon Jovi ones before now.** **From qwerty, this one is Sam and Dean in the first few episodes of S5.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Livin' on a Prayer by Bon Jovi or Supernatural.***

Sammy trusted Ruby, no doubt  
But she lied to him  
The Devil got out  
It's tough, so tough

Dean is ready to scream with rage  
She tricked Sam so well  
But what he can't say  
To Sam, to Sam

Is that "We've gotta hold on to what we've got  
It makes all of the difference if we make it or not  
We've got each other and that's a lot  
Come on, let's give it a shot

Whoa, life isn't fair  
Whoa, livin' on a prayer  
Just hold on, we'll fight it I swear  
Whoa, livin' on a prayer"

Sammy learns he's destined to be  
A vessel of sin  
All he must do is agree  
It's tough, so tough

Dean he never could run away  
Sees Sam as his life  
When he comes back  
Claims they'll find a way, today...

"We've gotta hold on to what we've got  
It makes all of the difference if we make it or not  
We've got each other and that's a lot  
Come on, let's give it a shot

Whoa, life isn't fair  
Whoa, livin' on a prayer  
Just hold on, we'll fight it I swear  
Whoa, livin' on a prayer"

Livin' on a prayer

We've gotta step up, ready or not  
You live for the fight when it's all that you've got

Whoa, life isn't fair  
Whoa, livin' on a prayer  
Just hold on and we'll fight it I swear  
Whoa, livin' on a prayer

Whoa, life isn't fair  
Whoa, livin' on a prayer  
Just hold on and we'll fight it I swear  
Whoa, livin' on a prayer

Whoa, life isn't fair  
Whoa, livin' on a prayer...

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	516. Wanted Dead or Alive

**AN- From qwerty and Guest, this one is Dean at the end of S3.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Wanted Dead or Alive by Bon Jovi or Supernatural.***

It's all the same, only the names will change  
Every day it seems I'm wasting away  
Just one less day 'til I'm dragged into the hole  
I bet my life now I'm on my own

I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride  
But am I dead or alive?  
Am I dead or alive?

I rarely sleep, sometimes it's not for days  
And the people I need always meet a gruesome fate  
There is no other way  
So I guess I'll sit and drink  
And when I'm all alone all I do is think

I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride  
But am I dead or alive?  
Am I dead or alive?

I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride  
But am I dead or alive?  
Am I dead or alive?

Never felt peace, I learned to never turn my back  
I play for keeps, 'cause I will not make it back  
I've been everywhere, now I'm about to fall  
I've seen a million faces and I've hurt them all

'Cause I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride  
But am I dead or alive?  
'Cause I'm a cowboy, it seems no one's on my side  
But am I dead or alive?  
And I ride dead or alive  
I still drive dead or alive  
Dead or alive  
Dead or alive  
Dead or alive  
Dead or alive

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	517. Always

**AN- From qwerty, this one is Castiel before Dean get's back to the bunker at the beginning of S12. You see, I've realized that Cas was at the bunker before he found out Dean was still alive, so it is perfectly reasonable to suppose that he could have been looking through Dean's stuff. Basically, I found a new way to rip your heart out. Enjoy.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Always by Bon Jovi or Supernatural.***

There is a crushing feeling  
One I have felt before  
It's like my heart is bleeding  
And I cannot take more

I've been thinking since you left me  
Of the feelings you kept shut  
With you I grew into a fighter  
Now I'm tempted to give up

I don't understand love songs  
Don't mean all that much to me  
But the lessons that you tried to impart  
It's what I try to be

And I will love you, baby, always  
And I'll live on forever and a day, always  
I'll be here 'til the stars don't shine  
'Til the heavens burst and we're out of time  
If I ever die  
You'll be on my mind  
And I'll love you always

Now your pictures that you left behind  
Are now memories of two different lives  
Time when you were young, time after she died  
One that ended when you said goodbye  
What I'd give to find a way to keep you here  
To win but still have you be near  
I will miss your prayers, but I understand  
This is the price loving a man

When you face your death, when you're gone from here  
I'll will think the words you've been needing to hear  
I'll wish I was close 'cause you need those lines  
All said to you 'til the end of time

I will love you, baby, always  
And I'll live on forever and a day, always

You told me not to cry for you  
None could  
If you asked me to die for you  
I would  
I would give up my grace  
There's no price I won't pay  
To say these words to you

Well there ain't no luck  
In this fated life  
But, baby, if I could take us back in time  
To when we had our old dreams and our old lives  
Perhaps we'll do better in the fight

And I will love you, baby, always  
And I'll live on forever and a day, always  
I'll be here 'til the stars don't shine  
'Til the heavens burst and we're out of time  
If I ever die  
You'll be on my mind  
And I'll love you always

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	518. The Four Horsemen

**AN- From qwerty, this one is Dean about, big surprise, the Four Horsemen.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own The Four Horsemen by Aphrodite's Child or Supernatural.***

And when we both  
Grabbed us the first ring  
We fought, we fought the first horse  
The horseman changed a town

Now when we both  
Grabbed us the second ring  
We fought, we fought the second horse  
The horseman played off vice

The leading car was red  
The second car was white  
The third one was a green  
The last one is a black

The leading car was red  
The second car was white  
The third one was a green  
The last one is a black

And when we both  
Grabbed us the third ring  
We fought, we fought the third horse  
The horseman had a vaccine

Now when just I  
Got us the last ring  
I met, I met the fourth horse  
The horseman ate pizza

The leading car was red  
The second car was white  
The third one was a green  
The last one is a black

The leading car was red  
The second car was white  
The third one was a green  
The last one is a black

The leading car was red  
The second car was white  
The third one was a green  
The last one is a black

The leading car was red  
The second car was white  
The third one was a green  
The last one is a black

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	519. It's Five O'Clock

**AN- SPNisfamily: that sounds like a wonderful idea. I haven't decided exactly what I'll do with it, but I can certainly do something.**

**From qwerty, this one is human Cas while he's living in and working at the Gas'n'Sip.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own It's Five O'Clock by Aphrodite's Child or Supernatural.***

It's five o'clock  
And I act like I will soon leave  
Thoughts fill my head  
Never still  
No one here knows me  
My mind takes me back  
And I do my best not to cry

It's so hard to believe  
That it's me  
That I see  
In the window pane  
It is so hard to believe  
That all this is all that  
Life has come to be

It's five o'clock  
And I act like I will soon leave  
I miss my friends  
Don't know why  
He'd say that to me  
Now the pain is back and I do my best not to cry

It is so hard to believe  
That it's me  
That I see  
In the window pane  
It is so hard to believe  
That all this is all that  
Life has come to be

It's five o'clock  
And I act like I will soon leave  
I miss my friends  
Don't know why he'd say that to me  
Perhaps one day  
I'll go back  
And he'll welcome me home

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	520. Valley of Sadness

**AN- From qwerty, this one is Dean is Purgatory.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Valley of Sadness by Aphrodite's Child or Supernatural.***

I will end this journey of sadness  
I will end this journey of sadness  
I'll find a way out  
After I find Cas  
Or I will just die

I will end this journey of sadness  
I will end this journey of sadness  
I'll find a way out  
After I find Cas  
Or I will just die

I'm fighting onward each night and day  
They're hunting me so I can't sleep  
I lost Cas the moment I turned  
Now I know I'm in too deep  
Pointed to the river flowing  
Oooooh  
My prayers now no more than crying  
Oooooh

It's an endless journey of sadness  
It's an endless journey of sadness  
I'll never get out or find my friend Cas  
I will surely die

It's an endless journey of sadness  
It's an endless journey of sadness  
I'll never get out or find my friend Cas  
I will surely die

Just as I begin to go down  
There is no way to make this easier  
Hopeless feeling coming around  
Then I see him by the river  
Watching the great river flowing  
Oooooh he turns shocked to see me bleeding  
Oooooh

I'll find a way out  
After I find Cas  
Or I will just die

I may just get out, I found my friend Cas  
Maybe I won't die

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	521. Puppet

**AN- From KiaOraToGube, this one is Naomi in S8.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Puppet by Aurora or Supernatural.***

A dancing puppet controlled by grace  
I know he'd turn and run away if he could choose to leave or stay  
He's got a string attached to every bone  
And even though he can't remember, he is often pulled back home

Oh, sometimes I wonder, simply, why  
He chose that Dean over us high  
He just cannot understand  
He's worth more than a man

Sometimes I wonder, simply, why  
He chose that Dean over us high  
He just cannot understand  
He's worth more than a man

Oh, taking control over that Castiel's mind  
Oh, taking control over that Castiel's mind  
Oh, taking control over that Castiel's mind  
Oh, taking control over his mind

The thoughts are buried deep inside his mind  
When he goes back down he's telling lies, but truth's not something he'll find  
Always fighting back towards the door  
He never knows that he's tried before  
And I know soon he'll be back once more

Sometimes I wonder, simply, why  
He chose that Dean over us high  
He just cannot understand  
He's worth more than a man

Sometimes I wonder, simply, why  
He chose that Dean over us high  
He just cannot understand  
He's worth more than a man

Oh, I'm taking control over that Castiel's mind  
Oh, taking control over that Castiel's mind  
Oh, taking control over that Castiel's mind  
Oh, taking control over his mind

I gave up lives so I could get him out  
His contacts are too good to lose, he learns things I don't know about  
And what I want, I get, sometimes folks die  
Why try to resist my power?  
I'll just fill your head with lies

Sometimes I wonder, simply, why  
He chose that Dean over us high  
He just cannot understand  
He's worth more than a man

Oh, taking control over that Castiel's mind  
Taking control over his mind

Oh, I'm taking control over that Castiel's mind  
Oh, taking control over that Castiel's mind  
Oh, taking control over that Castiel's mind  
Oh, taking control over his mind

Oh, I'm taking control over that Castiel's mind  
Oh, taking control over that Castiel's mind  
Oh, taking control over that Castiel's mind  
Oh, taking control over his mind

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	522. Monster Mash

**AN- I know it's kinda out of season, but Halloween is all year for Winchesters, so this is still relevant. From Lisa Boon, this one is someone being saved by a hunter from an unnamed group of creatures. "Monster mash" is a euphemism for a sort of violent fight in this, if you aren't able to tell.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Monster Mash by Bobby Pickett or Supernatural.***

I was walking to my home late one night  
When I thought I saw an eerie sight  
And a feeling in my bones began to rise  
When suddenly to my surprise

Began the mash, began the monster mash  
The monster mash, I heard a distant smash  
Began the mash, terror came in a flash  
Began the mash, began the monster mash

The sun long had sunken in the far off west  
I was pretty tired, in need of a rest  
Thought I may be imagining things  
Then I was hit and thrown by a swing

They did the mash, they did the monster mash  
The monster mash, I heard a close by smash  
They did the mash, terror came in a flash  
They did the mash, they did the monster mash

They seemed to be having fun  
So my fear had just begun  
I looked around for rescue  
But I could see no one

As I was quaking, they were stalking around  
In a quick change, the biggest pinned me down  
I knew at this point I'd soon not be alive  
There was no good way for me to survive

They did the mash, they did the monster mash  
The monster mash, I heard a close by smash  
They did the mash, terror came in a flash  
They did the mash, they did the monster mash

Out of the darkness a gunshot rang  
To face this challenge the group it sprang  
Then it was off and I was free and thought  
Whatever happens I'm still too scared to flee

I saw the mash, I saw the monster mash  
The monster mash, there was a painful smash  
I saw the mash, terror came in a flash  
I saw the mash, I saw the monster mash

Now they are all gone, and I think I am fine  
It's just hitting now, could have been out of time  
As for the hunter, for that's what he was  
Perhaps one day I'll do what I learned that he does

And I will mash, and I will monster mash  
The monster mash, and I can stop a smash  
And I will mash, saving lives in a flash  
And I will mash, and I will monster mash

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	523. The Battle of New Orleans

**AN- From Lisa Boon, this one is Dean growing up. I really like how this one turned out.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own The Battle of New Orleans by Johnny Horton or Supernatural.***

When I was just four my world turned upside-down  
'Cause daddy wanted answers to the questions he had found  
He slowly learned the truth and realized what it all means  
And I was hunting monsters before I was in my teens

We fired our guns and we grew up always hunting  
Our life will never be the way it was so long ago  
We drive the States, it's like we're always runnin'  
I've seen it all from Canada way down to Mexico

We roll into somewhere new not knowing where we're from  
We just go wherever Dad says people need for us to come  
We track it down and we hear the gunshots ring  
It's gotten to the point where I will barely feel a thing

We fired our guns and we grew up always hunting  
Our life will never be the way it was so long ago  
We drive the States, it's like we're always runnin'  
I've seen it all from Canada way down to Mexico

Part of Dad's dead, you can see it in his eyes  
I guess I'd be the same if I had to watch Sammy die  
I'd do just anything to keep him here and well  
I'd pull angels out of heaven and I'd jump right into hell

We fired our guns and we grew up always hunting  
Our life will never be the way it was so long ago  
We drive the States, it's like we're always runnin'  
I've seen it all from Canada way down to Mexico

Yeah, we drove down to Texas, then we drove up to Utah  
But we stayed out of Kansas where the memories would show  
We go so fast that there's never time to settle  
I've seen it all from Canada way down to Mexico

Now, Sam's been talkin' about maybe getting out  
It'll make Dad really angry but I'll help without a doubt  
If Sammy thinks that he could go far leaving this behind  
Then I'll be saving money so he can expand his mind

We fired our guns and we grew up always hunting  
Our life will never be the way it was so long ago  
We drive the States, it's like we're always runnin'  
I've seen it all from Canada way down to Mexico

Yeah, we drove down to Texas, then we drove up to Utah  
But we stayed out of Kansas where the memories would show  
We go so fast that there's never time to settle  
I've seen it all from Canada way down to Mexico

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	524. The Sound of Silence

**AN- From SPNisfamily, this one is Dean talking to Amara at the end of S11.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own The Sound of Silence by Simon and Garfunkel or Supernatural.***

Hello, Darkness, 'fore the end  
I've come to talk to you again  
I've come to give you what you wanted  
Though I'll leave my family haunted  
To ensure that this whole world with all its pain  
Still remains  
After the Light and Darkness

And, yes, I am carrying souls  
It's what I must to reach my goal  
Don't know if I'll even kill you  
I'll do what's needed to save them from you  
'Cause the world deserves more than just an eternal night  
It needs the light  
Balance 'tween Light and Darkness

But wait, you miss your family too  
And I promise he's missing you  
You've gone so long without speaking  
And when you do you're not listening  
You're both feeling things that you just never share  
Neither dare  
Disturb the angry silence

This is something you don't know  
Vengeance like a cancer grows  
Hear my words that I might teach you  
Listen now that I might reach you  
This won't make you happy for much time  
You need each other, Light and Darkness

Bring him here so you can see  
He's a brother just like me  
He has never wanted your death  
Even now with his final breaths  
Just like I've said, be him God or prophet  
He needs his family like us all  
You don't have to fall  
You can make peace 'tween Light and Darkness

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	525. Master of Puppets

**AN- From Florence23, this one is Alastair about Dean in Hell between seasons three and four. Just a warning, this one gets kinda dark. I presume if you watch the show you'll be fine with it, but I just thought I should mention it.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Master of Puppets by Metallica or Supernatural.***

Lived your final day, now you're here to stay  
What a gorgeous self-destruction  
It is right to fear, you won't like it here  
'Til I'm done your reconstruction  
It is so easy  
Just give into me  
I'm dedicated to  
How I'm breaking you

You're falling faster  
Obey your master  
You're breaking faster  
Obey your master  
Master

Master of puppets I'm pulling your strings  
Twisting your mind, all's not how it seems  
With only me, you won't gain a thing  
You call that name as I hear you scream  
Sammy  
Sammy  
You call that name as I hear you scream  
Sammy  
Sammy

How I love to play, soon you'll see my way  
How to stop it just gets clearer  
Pain monopoly, controlled misery  
Watch your breaking point get nearer  
It is so easy  
Just give into me  
I'm dedicated to  
How I'm breaking you

You're falling faster  
Obey your master  
You're breaking faster  
Obey your master  
Master

Master of puppets I'm pulling your strings  
Twisting your mind, all's not how it seems  
With only me, you won't gain a thing  
You call that name as I hear you scream  
Sammy  
Sammy  
You call that name as I hear you scream  
Sammy  
Sammy  
(Sammy, Sammy...)

Master, master  
You'll regret this fighting after  
Master, master  
No one can hear your cries  
Laughter, laughter  
So begins the broken laughter  
Laughter, laughter  
Now he truly dies

Take lead

Hell just works like that, it's our habitat  
Turning humans into demons  
With creative ways, they enter a daze  
Pain with and without a reason  
Now he has complied  
Taking up the knife  
He's with someone new  
Doing what we do

They're falling faster  
He is a master  
They're breaking faster  
He is a master  
Master

Master of puppets he's pulling their strings  
Twisting their minds, all's not how it seems  
With only him, they won't gain a thing  
They call a name as we hear them scream  
Someone  
Someone  
They call a name as we hear them scream  
Someone  
Someone

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	526. His Daughter

**AN- From Shadeslayers of Chosen Ones, this one is young Dean starting the night of the fire and going through to the end of S2.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own His Daughter by Molly Kate Kestner or Supernatural.***

"Everything's gonna be alright"  
He whispers to himself  
He was only four years old that night  
His world collapsed on itself  
'Cause daddy was so angry he couldn't think  
He said that mom was gone and it was a monster's fault  
Things never were the same

Towns and people came and went  
His dad was gone  
He could not imagine normal then  
But tried to act strong  
Oh, broken hearts and scars in places he could always feel  
And he just wanted, he just wanted to be someone

And lying on a motel bed  
Thinking 'bout what dad had said  
Tears streamed from his eyes  
He cried

"If angels are out there  
Please hear my prayer  
I'm lost and I'm scared  
And I am feeling all alone  
I've come a long, long way  
But I'm not sure I can make it much farther  
So if you're listening, could you give a helping hand  
'Cause life's darker"

And he watched as nothing changed  
So he tried to make a place  
He pinned himself to Sammy's side  
And, oh, he tried  
Then he decided he would raise him right  
And one thing lead to another  
Dad leaves them more and years go by  
More than brother

And as he lay in some new bed  
Kissing his young brother's head  
Tears burned in his eyes  
Uncried

"If angels are out there  
Please hear my prayer  
I'm lost and I'm scared  
And I doubt there is anyone  
I've come a long, long way  
But I"m not sure I can be the best brother  
So if you're out there, could you give a helping hand  
'Cause life's darker"

Well his brother was a clever boy  
Who became his pride and joy  
He loved him like Father should  
But then he was gone, met again, he knew they would  
Dad's lost

But soon he held his brother, dead  
Body growing cold  
He just held him close and said  
"I'll die for you, you know"

"There is no one up there  
To hear our prayers  
I am lost and afraid  
And I have nowhere else to go  
I have a clue what to do  
So that I can save you"

When you were lost and afraid  
And were feeling alone  
You came to me  
I am your father and I love you as my own  
To you I am your father  
'Cause I am your father

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	527. Bad Romance

**AN- From Guest, this one is Amara in the S11 finale.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Bad Romance by Lady Gaga or Supernatural.***

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Won't you give me a chance?  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Won't you give me a chance?

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah  
Roma-roma-mamaa  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la  
Please give me a chance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah  
Roma-roma-mamaa  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la  
Please give me a chance

Our past is ugly  
But why'd you trap me?  
You were my everything  
I thought you could see  
I want your love  
(Love, love, love, I want your love)

We've had our drama  
More than most can stand  
But why would you betray me only for man  
I want your love  
Love, love, love  
I want your love  
(Love, love, love, I want your love)

You know that I love you  
And you know that I need you  
So please give me, me a chance

I want your love and  
I don't want revenge  
Can't we just give being friends a chance?  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh  
I want your love and  
No longer want revenge  
Can't we just give being friends a chance?

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Won't you give me a chance?  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Won't you give me a chance?

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah  
Roma-roma-mamaa  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la  
Please give me a chance

Resent Creation  
Resent your design  
Why did you want to change?  
Our life was just fine  
I want your love  
(Love, love, love, I want your love)

I'm not a psycho  
Won't fall for your trick  
I saw the souls in seconds  
I know you're sick  
I want your love  
Love, love, love  
I want your love  
(Love, love, love, I want your love)

You know that I love you  
And you know that I need you  
So please give me, me a chance

I want your love and  
I don't want revenge  
Can't we just give being friends a chance?  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh  
I want your love and  
No longer want revenge  
Can't we just give being friends a chance?

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Won't you give me a chance?  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Won't you give me a chance?

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah  
Roma-roma-mamaa  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la  
Please give me a chance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah  
Roma-roma-mamaa  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la  
Please give me a chance

We could talk now, maybe  
We can  
Leave this world safely

We could talk now, maybe  
We can  
Leave this world safely

We could talk now, maybe  
We can  
Leave this world safely

Let us talk now, maybe  
'Cause I  
Have been doubting lately

I want your love and  
I don't want revenge  
I want your love  
So why can't we be friends?

You're my brother  
I do not want revenge  
You're my brother  
So why can't we be friends?  
(Won't you give me a chance?)  
So why can't we be friends?  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh  
Please give me a chance  
(Won't you give me a chance)  
Please give me a chance

I want your love and  
I don't want revenge  
Can't we just give being friends a chance?  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh  
I want your love and  
No longer want revenge  
Can't we just give being friends a chance?

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oh**  
**Please give me a chance**  
**(Won't you give me a chance**  
**Please give me a chance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oh**  
**Please give me a chance**  
**(Won't you give me a chance)

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah  
Roma-roma-mamaa  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la  
Please give me a chance

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	528. The Shape I'm In

**AN- This one is Dean in the first few minutes of the first episode of S4.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own The Shape I'm In by The Band or Supernatural.***

I was younger when I went down there  
What happened I don't think I ever will share  
Oh, no one knows the shape I'm in

I cannot wait to see my Sammy  
I know he will be so very happy  
Oh, no one knows the shape I'm in

It's jarring to have just cold water  
But I ain't gonna relax, no, no  
I must start looking for my brother  
He won't believe that I'm back, oh

In my whole life, learned one lesson  
No good in the world, and there is no Heaven  
Oh, no one knows the shape I'm in

I just spent fourty years way down in Hell  
'Cause I went and I sold my soul, oh no  
Now I am here back on my feet  
And I know I can't leave Sam on his own

Save my neck or save my brother  
It was just one or the other  
Oh, no one knows the shape I'm in

Oh, there was no question in my mind  
And now I'm back so I will go find  
Oh, he won't know the shape I'm in

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	529. What's Up

**AN- This one is Dean near the beginning of S4.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own What's Up by 4 Non Blondes or Supernatural.***

Twenty-nine years and my life is still  
Scared to approach that great big hill of hope  
How'd I leave damnation?  
I realized quickly when I was still young  
That this world does not care about anyone  
Good luck, for whatever that means

And so I cry sometimes  
When I'm lying in bed  
Just to get a bit out  
What's in my head  
But I, I can never recover and feel good  
And so I rise in the morning  
And I step outside  
And I take a deep breath and I do not cry  
Or just scream from the top of my lungs  
What's going on?

And I say hey, hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
I said hey, what's going on?  
And I say hey, hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
I said hey, what's going on?

And I try, oh my god, do I try  
I try all the time  
To find a solution  
I don't pray, why would I ever pray?  
Help has never come our way  
We're the revolution

And so I cry sometimes  
When I'm lying in bed  
Just to get a bit out  
What's in my head  
But I, I can never recover and feel good  
And so I rise in the morning  
And I step outside  
And I take a deep breath and I do not cry  
Or just scream from the top of my lungs  
What's going on?

And I say hey, hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
I said hey, what's going on?  
And I say hey, hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
I said hey, what's going on?  
And I say hey, hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
I said hey, what's going on?  
And I say hey, hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
I said hey, what's going on?

Twenty-nine years and my life is still  
Scared to approach that great big hill of hope  
How'd I leave damnation?

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	530. Promises to Keep

**AN- I am so sorry I've missed the last few posting dates. I have been extremely sick for the past week or so, and this is the first time that I'm forcing myself to be conscious enough to write. Anyway, ignoring that upsetting topic, I'm doing the twelve days of Christmas again this year. I know it did it last year, but, come on, there are twelve seasons now. Do you expect me to not take advantage of that? Just like last year I'll put a Christmas song up every day in the twelve days leading up to Christmas, along with one day of my Twelve Days of Christmas rewrite, and then on Christmas day I'll put up the full song for the Twelve Days in a separate chapter.**

**While I'm rambling, this seems as good a time as any to inform all of you that I will be cutting off this fic. I will still do all the prompts that I have received and have not yet written, and I haven't sorted through them yet (again: sick), so I don't have an exact date for the ending yet. Also, that does not mean that I will never post another song on here. It just means that I will no longer be following the regular schedule and the time between updates will be random.**

**Alright, that's the housework out of the way. Sorry about the long AN. On with the songs!**

In the first Supernatural the writers gave to me:  
Sam saying that he wants to leave

**This one is either Sam or Dean lying in bed after a restless night contemplating their purpose in life.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Promises to Keep by the Trans-Siberian Orchestra or Supernatural.***

Christmas time  
On this cold December morning  
Muffled sounds  
We should both be long asleep  
These long nights  
Come quite often without warning  
But we soldier on  
And rely upon  
That we'll never find peace

Christmas time and we are once again grieving  
But with time it will be a memory  
Christmas has long ago lost all its meaning  
Battles pass us by  
Pain just multiplies  
We act like we don't see

But for now we're still alive  
Kept awake this ice cold morning  
And we will try to survive  
As long as we are free  
And the pain we find in life  
Comes when we get in too deep  
But we both have our promises to keep

Christmas time  
There the dawn is just beginning  
We will fight  
So let's hope that we'll go far

Are we good people?  
Sometimes feels like pretending  
If we pretend long enough  
Never giving up  
It just might be who we are

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	531. Sleigh Ride

**AN- Happy 2nd day of Christmas!**

In the second Supernatural, the writers gave to me:  
Sam's magic blood  
And Sam saying he wants to leave

**This one is Sam's perspective finding a case and then going on a road trip with Dean to get there. I'm sure there's a more eloquent way to phrase that, but I'm tired so I don't care.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Sleigh Ride or Supernatural.***

I think I've found us a new case  
Somewhere far away too  
It's time to make it better  
WIth a road trip together with you

We'll keep the world from falling  
The death knoll's calling for who?  
It's time to make it better  
With a road trip together with you

Get on in, get on it, get on in  
Let's go  
Don't make a big show  
We're fighting things most people barely know

Get on in, get on in, get on in, we've planned  
To take a big stand  
We're driving along with the songs  
Of a mullet rock classic band

We'll find out who is lying  
And keep on trying to see  
We're packed in close together  
Who will snap? Don't know whether it's me

Let's take the road before us  
And let it bore us right through  
It's time to make things better  
WIth a road trip together with you

There has been a murder 'cross the country in the Bay  
We can get there if we keep on driving a few days  
We'll be hearing the songs Dean loves to sing without a single stop  
And my patience will quickly run right out and pop  
Pop, pop, pop

There's a sense of freedom nothing in the world can buy  
As we pull into some diner advertising pie  
It is crazy sometimes but somehow we find a way to get by  
These little good things are the things  
We will treasure all through our lives

These little good things are the things  
We will treasure all through our lives

I think I've found us a new case  
Somewhere far away too  
It's time to make it better  
WIth a road trip together with you

We'll keep the world from falling  
The death knoll's calling for who?  
It's time to make it better  
With a road trip together with you

Get on in, get on it, get on in  
Let's go  
Don't make a big show  
We're fighting things most people barely know

Get on in, get on in, get on in, we've planned  
To take a big stand  
We're driving along with the songs  
Of a mullet rock classic band

Who is lying?  
We'll keep on trying to see  
We're packed in close together  
Who will snap? Don't know whether it's me

Let's take the road before us  
And let it bore us right through  
It's time to make things better  
WIth a road trip together with you

Time to make things better  
WIth a road trip together with you...

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	532. The First Noel

**AN- Anonymous: Yeah, I feel the same about writing them. Thanks! I hope so too.**

**Happy 3rd day of Christmas!**

In the third Supernatural, the writers gave to me:  
Dean made a deal  
Sam's magic blood  
And Sam saying he wants to leave

**From Guest (last December, actually), this one is the angels planning out the Winchesters' lives so meticulously and then deciding that the best possible option for which angel to send to get to know them was the one with a history of rebellion.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own The First Noel or Supernatural.***

These two would come, us angels did say  
These two brothers would come and  
Bring the final day  
Bring the final day no matter what  
They would follow and just keep their eyes shut

Amen, amen, amen, amen  
Born are the vessels for the End

Younger like the Morning Star  
Sassy, wishing he could just run far  
He will rebel and cause a fight  
He's just like the angel that fell from light

Amen, amen, amen, amen  
Born are the vessels for the End

And so the elder Michael's is  
None will keep him from what is his  
A good little son who follows rules  
He'll be easy to turn, make into a tool

Amen, amen, amen, amen  
Born are the vessels for the End

The plan went off without a hitch  
Their father's formed the needed twitch  
We're sure it will keep on this way  
And nothing can stop our final day

Amen, amen, amen, amen  
Born are the vessels for the End

The Righteous Man has gone to Hell  
And we watched as he broke and fell  
So now it's time to get him out  
And tell him what we're all about

Amen, amen, amen, amen  
Born are the vessels for the End

We will send Castiel down there  
The perfect soldier chosen with care  
There is nothing that we've forgot  
Though he may have rebelled a lot

Amen, amen, amen, amen  
Born are the vessels for the End

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	533. Carol of the Bells

**AN- Happy 4th day of Christmas!**

In the fourth Supernatural, the writers gave to me:  
Angels are dicks  
Dean made a deal  
Sam's magic blood  
And Sam saying he wants to leave

**This one is Dean in the moment when the Hell gate is opened at the end of S2. Remember when that was a big deal?**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Carol of the Bells or Supernatural.***

Demons are free  
Colt was the key  
Thoughts scream and say  
"Throw hope away"  
Demons are here  
Fill us with fear  
The young and old  
Not feeling bold

"We'll make you die"  
That is their cry  
I want to scream  
Please end this dream  
But I still hear  
Their taunts and jeers  
From ev'rywhere  
Filling the air

They're all around  
Raising the sound  
A fearsome cloud  
Not feeling proud  
That yellow-eyed  
Demon was right  
It opened up  
That's just our luck

Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy just died  
Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy just died

The seconds blend  
On without end  
Demons escape  
Go separate ways

Demons are free  
Colt was the key  
Thoughts scream and say  
"Throw hope away"  
Demons are here  
Fill us with fear  
The young and old  
Not feeling bold

"We'll make you die"  
That is their cry  
I want to scream  
Please end this dream  
But I still hear  
Their taunts and jeers  
From ev'rywhere  
Filling the air

They're all around  
Raising the sound  
A fearsome cloud  
Not feeling proud  
That yellow-eyed  
Demon was right  
It opened up  
That's just our luck

Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy just died  
Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy just died

The seconds blend  
On without end  
Demons escape  
Go separate ways

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	534. Oh Come All Ye Faithful

**AN- Happy 5th day of Christmas!**

In the fifth Supernatural, the writers gave to me:  
APOCALYPSE  
Angels are dicks  
Dean goes to hell  
Sam's magic blood  
And Sam saying he wants to leave

**This one is one angel's call to arms to the rest in S5.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Oh Come All Ye Faithful or Supernatural.***

Oh come all you angels  
We shall be triumphant  
Oh bring the, oh bring the apocalypse  
Come and support him  
Michael king of angels

Our Father's word supports him  
Our Father's word supports him  
Our Father's word supports him  
Bring the End

Oh, fight, teams of angels  
Fight for all Creation  
Fight, all that hear in Heaven God's holy word  
Give to our Father  
Glory in the highest

Our Father's word supports him  
Our Father's word supports him  
Our Father's word supports him  
Bring the End

Can't fail, they're beneath us  
We'll come without warning  
We'll live forevermore so raise up your sword  
Plan from our Father  
Maybe soon appearing

Our Father's word supports him  
Our Father's word supports him  
Our Father's word supports him  
Bring the End

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	535. Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer

**AN- Happy 6th day of Christmas!**

In the sixth Supernatural, the writers gave to me:  
Cas has a problem  
APOCALYPSE  
Angels are dicks  
Dean goes to hell  
Sam's magic blood  
And Sam saying he wants to leave

**This one is one young Dean right around when Mary died.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer or Supernatural.***

Mother just got murdered by a demon  
Who could know how quickly she would leave?  
You can say there's no such things as monsters  
But as for me and Father, we believe

She went in to check on Sammy  
What it was she could not know  
But she disturbed him doing something  
And her blood dripped from the ceiling down below

I grabbed Sammy and got us out  
While Dad tried to get her back  
But his efforts were not fruitful  
And when he came out his whole soul had gone black

Mother just got murdered by a demon  
Who could know how quickly she would leave?  
You can say there's no such things as monsters  
But as for me and Father, we believe

So I now must help out Father  
He's not taking this so well  
He's been coming back late often  
And his breath quite often has a funny smell

It's not family without our mum  
But she is not coming back  
And I just can't help but wonder  
Will there be a point where Father will just crack?

Mother just got murdered by a demon  
Who could know how quickly she would leave?  
You can say there's no such things as monsters  
But as for me and Father, we believe

I don't know if Dad is able  
To move on and let us live  
I hold tighter onto Sammy  
And I swear that I will give all I can give

I've lost all my friends and neighbours  
Moving out to roam around  
Dad has started hunting monsters  
And he's promised that he'll bring that demon down

Mother just got murdered by a demon  
Who could know how quickly she would leave?  
You can say there's no such things as monsters  
But as for me and Father, we believe

Mother just got murdered by a demon  
Who could know how quickly she would leave?  
You can say there's no such things as monsters  
But as for me and Father, we believe

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	536. Joy to the World

**AN- Happy 7th day of Christmas!**

In the seventh Supernatural, the writers gave to me:  
Nothing but dick jokes  
Cas has a problem  
APOCALYPSE  
Angels are dicks  
Dean made a deal  
Sam's magic blood  
And Sam saying he wants to leave

**This one is one Dean not long after Swan Song.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Joy to the World or Supernatural.***

Joy to the world, for it is saved  
Apocalypse no more  
I must not think of what we gave  
Of what we lost in this war  
Of what we lost in this war  
Oh what we, of what we lost in this war

Joy to the earth, our race remains  
We came close to the end  
Though very few know of the pain  
Know much of what happened  
Know much of what happened  
Know much, much of what happened

And yet my grief and sorrow grows  
My brother's in the ground  
So very few will ever know  
His sacrifice and vow  
His sacrifice and vow  
His sacri-, his sacrifice and vow

On goes the world, but where's my place?  
My brother was my home  
Cas is alive with brand new grace  
But I am on my own  
But I am on my own  
But I am, I am on my own

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	537. Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

**AN- Happy 8th day of Christmas!**

In the eighth Supernatural, the writers gave to me:  
Trials to close Hell  
Nothing but dick jokes  
Cas has a problem  
APOCALYPSE  
Angels are dicks  
Dean made a deal  
Sam's magic blood  
And Sam saying he wants to leave

**This one is one young Dean trying to make sure that Sam's Christmas is still magical.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas or Supernatural.***

Have yourself a very merry Christmas  
I'll make sure all's right  
And perhaps  
Our father will show up tonight

Have yourself a very merry Christmas  
We'll have fun today  
And perhaps  
I'll show you something new to play

Here we are unlike normal days  
Like our former days at home  
All of those who are dear to us  
Are not near to us, we're lone

These few years we've travelled far together  
And I've made a vow  
Open up your gifts, don't wanna see you frown  
And have yourself a very merry Christmas now

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	538. I'll Be Home for Christmas

**AN- Happy 9th day of Christmas!**

In the ninth Supernatural, the writers gave to me:  
Angels have fallen  
Trials to close Hell  
Nothing but dick jokes  
Cas has a problem  
APOCALYPSE  
Angels are dicks  
Dean made a deal  
Sam's magic blood  
And Sam saying he wants to leave

**Mayday: I'm glad you like them! I've put Fairly Local on the schedule, but you will find Hallelujah in Chapter 102, and Centuries where you have already found it in Chapter 129.**

**Anonymous: It makes me happier too. Thanks! I'm feeling much better now. You are very welcome for ruining your life. It is what I strive for. It may be a problem, but then we have the same one.**

**Guest: Hearing that makes me feel all warm and mushy inside. If my life freed up a little, as it will in about a month, and I got enough prompts, I would be happy to come back. I really enjoy doing this, so I just need material to work with and the time to do it justice.**

**This one is Dean at Christmas in S3. I'm not sorry.** ***Disclaimer: I do not own I'll Be Home for Christmas or Supernatural.***

I'll be here next Christmas  
Not my last, you'll see  
We can plan a party and  
Invite only you and me

Put the pain behind us  
With life as it seems  
I'll be here next Christmas  
But only in our dreams

Put the pain behind you  
With life as it seems  
I'll be here next Christmas  
But only in your dreams**  
**But only in your dreams

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	539. Little Drummer Boy

**AN- Happy 10th day of Christmas!**

In the tenth Supernatural, the writers gave to me:  
Dean is a demon  
Angels have fallen  
Trials to close Hell  
Nothing but dick jokes  
Cas has a problem  
APOCALYPSE  
Angels are dicks  
Dean made a deal  
Sam's magic blood  
And Sam saying he wants to leave

**This one is young Dean holding baby Sammy close when the fire happens.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Little Drummer Boy or Supernatural.***

"Run", he told me  
Pa rum pum pum pum  
Grab Sammy and get free  
Pa rum pum pum pum  
Our huse is up in flames  
Pa rum pum pum pum  
I wonder what's to blame  
Pa rum pum pum pum  
Rum pum pum pum  
Rum pum pum pum

So I carried him  
Pa rum pum pum pum  
Safe from some

Little brother  
Pa rum pum pum pum  
I feel his beating heart  
Pa rum pum pum pum  
And smile down at his face  
Pa rum pum pum pum  
I swear I'll keep him safe  
Pa rum pum pum pum  
Rum pum pum pum  
Rum pum pum pum

I will protect him  
Pa rum pum pum pum  
Though I'm numb

Dad is out here  
Pa rum pum pum pum  
But Mum is still inside  
Pa rum pum pum pum  
I hear my racing heart  
Pa rum pum pum pum  
It might tear me apart  
Pa rum pum pum pum  
Rum pum pum pum  
Rum pum pum pum

I'll keep him safe from  
Pa rum pum pum pum  
What is to come

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	540. You're a Mean One, Mr Grinch

**AN- Happy 11th Day of Christmas!**

In the eleventh Supernatural, the writers gave to me:  
God's sister wants to kill him  
Dean is a demon  
Angels have fallen  
Trials to close Hell  
Nothing but dick jokes  
Cas has a problem  
APOCALYPSE  
Angels are dicks  
Dean made a deal  
Sam's magic blood  
And Sam saying he wants to leave

**This one is basically Crowley's self-affirmation speech. Just imagine him saying this to himself in the mirror before he starts the day.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch or Supernatural.***

You're a mean one, King of Hell  
You really are a heel  
You're as cuddly as a cactus, and disdain is all you feel, King of Hell  
You've come far from crossroads making simple small deals

You're a monster, King of Hell  
Your heart's an empty hole  
Your brain cannot be equalled, smarts where most would have a soul, King of Hell  
They will respect you, or you'll make it so all their heads will role

You're a foul one, King of Hell  
You have termites in your smile  
You are so devoid of sweetness, you are nothing more than vile, King of Hell  
You do not drop it all for Winchesters - you do it all just to beguile

You're a foul one, King of Hell  
You'll defeat all rebel punks  
You're the most fearsome lawyer, all your enemies have sunk, King of Hell  
The three words that best describe you are as follows, and I quote,  
"Stink, stank, stunk!"

You're a rotter, King of Hell  
You're the king of sinful plots  
Your victims tremble knowing that there are no hiding spots, King of Hell  
Your mind is an appalling mixture  
Overflowing with the most distastful assortment of deplorable evil imaginable  
Mangled up in tangled up knots

You nauseate them, King of Hell  
They know you're their lifelong boss  
You're a crooked lying lawyer and you never run a loss, King of Hell  
You're a three decker hellhound and toadstool sandwich  
With arsenic sauce!

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	541. Frosty the Snowman

**AN- Merry Christmas! To those of you who do not celebrate Christmas, I hope you have a wonderful day anyway, as well a great holiday in general.**

In the twelfth Supernatural, the writers gave to me:  
Brit Men of Letters  
God's sister wants to kill him  
Dean is a demon  
Angels have fallen  
Trials to close Hell  
Nothing but dick jokes  
Cas has a problem  
APOCALYPSE  
Angels are dicks  
Dean made a deal  
Sam's magic blood  
And Sam saying he wants to leave

**This one is Gabriel, leading up to and focusing primarily on Hammer of the Gods. Nothing can ever convince me that he is dead, and my songs shall continue to reflect that.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Frosty the Snowman or Supernatural.***

Loki the Trickster was an angel in disguise  
Who the brothers found when they tracked him down  
And the light left from his eyes

Loki the Trickster didn't really die that day  
Sure, it did not show but the boys now know  
That he's still alive today

They figured out his secret with some holy oil they found  
For when they trapped him in the flames he could not just pop around

Oh, Loki the Trickster, was alive as he could be  
But he would not fight saying God was right  
And he missed his family

Loki the Trickster heard the pagans got their way  
So he joined the fray and revealed his name  
Saying Satan would not play

He faced his brother, with his weapon in his hand  
Using all his tricks, fought the bag of dicks  
Sayin', "Catch me if you can"

He had him duped so that the group could get out all alive  
But his brother took his blade in hand and his luck took a dive

Now Loki the Trickster, seemed it was his final day  
But in his goodbye he said, "Don't you cry, I'll be back again some day"

Gabriel not dead, Gabriel not dead  
When will he just show?

Gabriel not dead, Gabriel not dead  
We'll never give up hope!

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	542. The Twelve Days of Christmas - Seasons

**AN- As promised, here is my second version of 12 Days of Christmas consolidated into one chapter. This one is specifically about the twelve seasons.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own The Twelve Days of Christmas or Supernatural.***

In the first Supernatural, the writers gave to me:  
Sam saying he wants to leave

In the second Supernatural, the writers gave to me:  
Sam's magic blood  
And Sam saying he wants to leave

In the third Supernatural, the writers gave to me:  
Dean made a deal  
Sam's magic blood  
And Sam saying he wants to leave

In the fourth Supernatural, the writers gave to me:  
Angels are dicks  
Dean made a deal  
Sam's magic blood  
And Sam saying he wants to leave

In the fifth Supernatural, the writers gave to me:  
APOCALYPSE  
Angels are dicks  
Dean made a deal  
Sam's magic blood  
And Sam saying he wants to leave

In the sixth Supernatural, the writers gave to me:  
Cas has a problem  
APOCALYPSE  
Angels are dicks  
Dean made a deal  
Sam's magic blood  
And Sam saying he wants to leave

In the seventh Supernatural, the writers gave to me:  
Nothing but dick jokes  
Cas has a problem  
APOCALYPSE  
Angels are dicks  
Dean made a deal  
Sam's magic blood  
And Sam saying he wants to leave

In the eighth Supernatural, the writers gave to me:  
Trials to close Hell  
Nothing but dick jokes  
Cas has a problem  
APOCALYPSE  
Angels are dicks  
Dean made a deal  
Sam's magic blood  
And Sam saying he wants to leave

In the ninth Supernatural, the writers gave to me:  
Angels have fallen  
Trials to close Hell  
Nothing but dick jokes  
Cas has a problem  
APOCALYPSE  
Angels are dicks  
Dean made a deal  
Sam's magic blood  
And Sam saying he wants to leave

In the tenth Supernatural, the writers gave to me:  
Dean is a demon  
Angels have fallen  
Trials to close Hell  
Nothing but dick jokes  
Cas has a problem  
APOCALYPSE  
Angels are dicks  
Dean made a deal  
Sam's magic blood  
And Sam saying he wants to leave

In the eleventh Supernatural, the writers gave to me:  
God's sister wants to kill him  
Dean is a demon  
Angels have fallen  
Trials to close Hell  
Nothing but dick jokes  
Cas has a problem  
APOCALYPSE  
Angels are dicks  
Dean made a deal  
Sam's magic blood  
And Sam saying he wants to leave

In the twelfth Supernatural, the writers gave to me:  
Brit Men of Letters  
God's sister wants to kill him  
Dean is a demon  
Angels have fallen  
Trials to close Hell  
Nothing but dick jokes  
Cas has a problem  
APOCALYPSE  
Angels are dicks  
Dean made a deal  
Sam's magic blood  
And Sam saying he wants to leave

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	543. I Didn't Know I'd Love You So Much

**AN- From deathraptor22, this one is Dean and Sam talking about Sam's plan to let Lucifer in and jump into the Cage at the end of S5.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own I Didn't Know I'd Love You So Much from Repo! The Genetic Opera or Supernatural.***

Dean:  
Sam, don't leave  
There has to be another way  
We can find

Sam:  
Dean, it's how it has to be

Dean:  
I swore I would keep you safe  
Didn't know where life would lead, hunting things the way we were  
It was the right thing to do

But I didn't know we'd give up so much  
I didn't know we'd give up so much  
I didn't know we'd give up so much  
But we did

Sam:  
I must die to end this fight  
Maybe there is some way I won't have to die  
But we don't have enough time

But I didn't know we'd give up so much  
I didn't know we'd give up so much  
I didn't know we'd give up so much  
But we did

Dean:  
I didn't know we'd give up so much

Sam:  
I didn't know we'd give up so much

Both:  
I didn't know we'd give up so much  
But we did

Sam:  
Brother, go

Dean:  
Sam, I will not let you jump  
You will live

Sam:  
Dean you've lived for me your whole life  
Please swear you'll live a life for you

Both:  
And we have always had each other  
In our times of need  
Brother you're the world to me

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	544. Soldier of Love

**AN- Anonymous: That's no trouble. I get that sometimes life t'a on the way at way. That's sounds like a WONDERFUL idea. I won't be able to do the whole thing, as there isn't really anything good to do without a good number of them, but I've got some ideas. I already had two different versions of one of the songs set up, but I spent some time last night listening through the soundtrack, and I've got eleven more planned out. This is gonna be fun.**

**From deathraptor22, this one is Cas to Dean about his willingness to rebel in S4. I also threw some Destiel in there because why not.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Soldier of Love by Donny Osmond or Supernatural.***

So you've heard that I'm an angel  
With a heart made of stone  
I've got a restless spirit  
That nobody can own

You do not have the whole story  
Won't you listen to mine?  
I'm searching for an answer  
But it's so hard to find

You'll see much deeper  
If you read between the lines  
'Cause there's a fire  
Burning in my eyes

I am doing what's right  
And can't get enough  
I am willing to fight  
'Cause I'm a soldier for love

Now the future looks dark  
And will surely get rough  
But I will not lose heart  
'Cause I'm a soldier for love

I'm willing to fight

I will not be heartless  
Though they say that's what's right  
With feelings I am living  
And you make me take flight

I have the whole picture  
Now I'm not on my own  
Down with detatched reason  
My heart has found a home

And I may fall down  
I will still fight for my friends  
We're gonna win this battle  
In the end

I am doing what's right  
And can't get enough  
I am willing to fight  
'Cause I'm a soldier for love

Now the future looks dark  
And will surely get rough  
But I will not lose heart  
'Cause I'm a soldier for love

You'll see much deeper  
If you read between the lines  
'Cause there's a fire  
Burning in my eyes

I am doing what's right  
And can't get enough  
I am willing to fight  
'Cause I'm a soldier for love

Now the future looks dark  
And will surely get rough  
But I will not lose heart  
'Cause I'm a soldier for love

Shalalalalala, it will surely get rough  
Shalalalalala, I'm a soldier for love  
Shalalalalala, it will surely get rough  
Shalalalalala, a soldier for your love

I am doing what's right  
And can't get enough  
I am willing to fight  
'Cause I'm a soldier for love

Now the future looks dark  
And will surely get rough  
But I will not lose heart  
'Cause I'm a soldier for love

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	545. When She Cries

**AN- Happy New Year!** **From Shadeslayers of Chosen Ones, this one is young Dean.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own When She Cries by Britt Nicole or Supernatural.***

Little boy terrified  
And yet he knows it's something he can't reveal  
Here there is nowhere to hide  
He's slowly breaking from the weight that he feels

Every place the same  
He fights to find his way  
He hurts, he breaks, he hides away the pain  
He wonders why, would anyone even hear him if he cried?

Now Sammy's feeling hungry  
There's just one serving, for him it's been a while  
But he must help his brother  
Looks like he's going without dinner tonight

He knows why dad must leave  
He knows a wish for him to stay is naïve  
But with every sacrificed need  
He wishes more to just forget this routine

Every place the same  
He fights to find his way  
He hurts, he breaks, he hides away the pain  
He wonders why, would anyone even hear him if he cried?

This is his life with his mum gone  
And he's forgeting peace  
He is afraid, but it won't change, and  
No one's watching over him  
No angels

Every day's the same  
He fights to find his way  
He hurts, he breaks, he hides away the pain  
But he's just fine and no one can hear him when he cries

Every day's the same  
He fights to find his way  
He hurts, he breaks, he hides away the pain  
But he's just fine and no one can hear him when he cries**  
**But he's just fine and no one can hear him when he cries

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	546. Fairly Local

**AN- From Mayday, this one is Dean as a demon and then after he is first cured in S10.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Fairly Local by Twenty One Pilots or Supernatural.***

I'm far from broken, I've been around  
Embraced how I am going down  
I'm far from broken, a demon now

I'm evil to the core  
What I shouldn't do I will  
No longer emotional  
Who I would've saved I'll kill  
This is how I truly am  
I finally have a chance  
Tomorrow I'll lie and cheat  
And repeat yesterday's dance

Yo, my thoughts have never been clearer, that I know  
Even though I thought I was right, I was just disposable  
I am here, I'm proud, I'm not emotional  
Yo, I'm bulletproof, bring on all their funerals  
The world around me is burning but I'm so cold  
I am here, I'm proud, I'm not emotional

I'm far from broken, I've been around  
Embraced how I am going down  
I'm far from broken, a demon now

I'm not evil to the core  
What I shouldn't do I will fight  
I know I'm emotional  
What I wanna save I will try  
Back to how I truly am  
I think I may have a chance  
I'll fight back with no defeat  
To avoid yesterday's dance

Yo, my thoughts have never been harder, that I know  
Even though I thought I was right, I was uncontrollable  
I am here, not proud, feeling emotional  
Yo, not bulletproof, it feels like my funeral  
My world around me is burning, it's taken hold  
I am here, not proud, feeling emotional

I'm feeling broken, I've been around  
I'm scared of how I'm going down  
I'm feeling broken, I'm human now

I'm feeling broken, I've been around  
I'm scared of how I'm going down  
I'm feeling broken, I'm human now

Yeah

I'm feeling broken, I'm human now**  
**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
I'm human now  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
I'm human now  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	547. Landslide

**AN- I never thought that I would be doing this long enough to say this twice, but today's my birthday. Thank you all for a fantastic year, and I promise to close out with something grand. I am still accepting prompts, as always, and I will continue to do so even after I end the regular update schedule, but that end is coming.**

**From Lisa Boon, this one is adolescent Dean to John.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Landslide by Stevie Nicks or Supernatural.***

You took my life, turned it upside-down  
On that night my world came crashing down  
And I've been hanging on just to make sure Sam is well  
But the weight might bring me down

Oh, questions fill my mind  
What is love?  
Can the child I never was rise above?  
Can I survive what has become my life?  
Can I call up the energy to try?

Uh, I don't know  
Oh, I don't know

On that night I lost my mother  
I think that I lost my dad too  
With time you get colder  
Children get older  
I'm getting older too, so

That night I lost my mother  
I think that I lost my dad too  
With time you get colder  
Children get older  
I'm getting older too

Oh yes, I'm getting older too

So, I guess I'll keep going upside-down  
Oh, ever since that night when life came crashing down  
I'll just keep hanging on to make sure Sammy stays well  
Watching as the guilt brings you down, down

So I'll just keep hanging on to make sure Sammy stays well  
Watching as the guilt brings you down  
Oh, watch, watching as the guilt brings you down  
Watch, watching as the guilt brings you down  
Watch, watching as the guilt brings you down

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	548. What'd I Miss? - Dean

**AN- From Florence23 and, indirectly, by Anonymous, this one follows Dean in the beginning of the first episode of S4. I am very happy with this one.**

**Also, Chuck's in it because I needed a narrator and Chuck is canonically their narrator.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own What'd I Miss? from Hamilton or Supernatural.***

Chuck:  
Suddenly Dean's alive

How does a broken, hunting  
Not-so dead, never-ending war vet  
Defend the world against one more threat?  
Fight against both Hell and Heaven 'til he has to forfeit?  
Have it all, lose it all  
You ready for more yet?  
Back from Hell in one piece and with no reason evident  
Given all their previous evidence, it's no accident  
Not so fast, someone went down there to assist him  
Someone who will turn against the whole bloody system  
You haven't met him yet, he hasn't come in yet  
'Cause he's been up in Heaven starting to become upset  
But someone's gotta keep both the brothers from Hell now  
You simply must meet Castiel now!

'Cause Dean Winchester's comin' home!  
'Cause Dean Winchester's comin' home!  
'Cause Dean Winchester's comin' home!  
'Cause Dean Winchester's comin' home!  
'Cause Dean Winchester's comin' home  
Lord, he's been way down in Hell for so long!

Dean:  
I just woke up in a box six feet under  
How it happened, I don't know  
Something pulled me up  
From the world of sins

There it felt like years but just months have passed here  
I must find somewhere to go  
I hope that Sammy's okay alone  
Feels like something will begin

So what'd I miss?  
What'd I miss?  
Because my hunting instincts all tell me something's amiss  
I have been rotting as my family suffered back here  
And now I'm starting to fill with a black fear  
I spent forty years in Hell and came back to this

There's a handy little store that I come across  
Doesn't look like anyone is in  
So I break right in for some water, food, and cash  
But then I hear a whine and glass is breaking with a crash  
Seems something's after me and, well, it just couldn't wait, great!  
And what's this handprint I've got on my arm?  
I just got home and now I've got into a new hunt

Lookin' at the rolling fields  
I can believe that I am free

Worried to face  
Whatever's awaiting  
Me home at Bobby's

But he answers the door when I get to his place  
My true dad Bobby thinks I stole this face

I cut my arm and he responds  
"What's goin' on?"

Bobby:  
So Dean, there is no way that I know of for you to have gained your soul  
We need to find out before we begin

Your brother's been away for months  
It seems that he has gone out of control  
He's been running off all on his alone  
Where have you been?

Dean:  
Uh... Hell?

Bobby:  
So let's begin

Dean:  
What'd I miss?  
What'd I miss?  
What did he do to get me from the abyss?  
I've tracked him down so we'll go meet him today  
I guess I'd better think of something to say  
I'm already on my way  
Let's get to the bottom on this

Sam:  
Dean, you're out of Hell?  
Welcome home

Ruby:  
He's your brother, Sam?  
I'll be leaving, see you 'round

Sam and Bobby:  
Dean, you're out of Hell  
Welcome home

Chuck:  
Dean, you're out of Hell  
Welcome home, man, you've been way down in Hell for so long!

Dean:  
So, what did I miss?

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	549. Superstition

**AN- From TVH Bookfan, this one is Sam and Dean about their lives.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Superstition by Stevie Wonder or Supernatural.***

Old legends and stories, most more truth than not  
Old legends and stories, most of them we've fought  
We've been hunting so long, it is all we know  
Never-ending bad luck, but we can't let it go

When you're aware of things that most don't understand  
Then you suffer  
But it's how we live each day

Old legends and stories, all over the land  
Rid the world of problems, give all that we can  
Never have known normal, but we're staying strong  
There's no way to save us, it's been too long

When you're aware of things that most don't understand  
Then you suffer  
But it's how we live each day, yeah, yeah

Old legends and stories, what is it today?  
Old legends and stories, the Devil's on his way  
We've been hunting so long, it is all we know  
Never-ending bad luck, but we can't let it go

When you're aware of things that most don't understand  
Then you suffer  
But it's how we live each day, yeah, yeah, yeah

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	550. Evil Woman

**AN- From TVH Bookfan, this one is Sam to Ruby after she reveals her duplicity.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Evil Woman by Electric Light Orchestra or Supernatural.***

You made a fool of me  
You achieved your mission in the end

Oh, Ruby, what do you mean?  
Can't believe I chose you over Dean  
You've been leading me here all this time?  
Memories all flood in and fill up my mind  
There's a pain in my heart where I let you in  
You took my whole life and played to win  
Ha, ha, Ruby, it's a cryin' shame  
But I ain't got nobody else to blame

Evil demon  
Evil demon  
Evil demon  
Evil demon

Crawled in while my walls were down  
Pushed me from my brother, I see now  
I'm a fool now for thinking that you'd changed your ways  
Now it just feels like I am in a daze  
Ha, ha, Ruby, I was fooled by you  
And you smiled every time that I defended you  
I'm stopped short and feeling such pain  
I just can't forget your face each time I met you to train

Evil demon  
Evil demon  
Evil demon  
Evil demon (hey hey hey)

Evil demon  
Evil demon  
Evil demon  
Evil demon

Evil demon, how you done me wrong  
And now you're laughing - you were all along  
Ha, ha, funny, you betrayed my trust  
There is one fate that I think is just  
I came runnin' every time you lied  
Thought I saw love smilin' in your eyes  
Ha, ha, standing here I know  
When I kill you I will not feel woe

Evil demon  
Evil demon  
Evil demon (evil demon)  
Evil demon

Evil demon (what an evil demon)  
Evil demon (such an evil demon)  
Evil demon (what an evil demon)  
Evil demon (such an evil demon)

Evil demon (what an evil demon)  
Evil demon (such an evil demon)  
Evil demon (what an evil demon)  
Evil demon (such an evil demon)

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	551. One Way or Another

**AN- From TVH Bookfan and Guest, this one is Michael to Dean in S5.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own One Way or Another by Blondie or Supernatural.***

One way or another, I'm gonna find ya  
I'm gonna get ya, get ya, get ya, get ya  
One way or another, I'm gonna win ya  
I'm gonna get ya, get ya, get ya, get ya  
One way or another, I will convince ya  
I'm gonne be ya, be ya, be ya, be ya  
One day when we next speak I'm gonna be ya  
I'm gonna be ya, I'll be ya  
I can't get in your house, warding hides you on the ground  
But you'll come around

One way or another, I'm gonna find ya  
I'm gonna get ya, get ya, get ya, get ya  
One way or another, I'm gonna win ya  
I'll get ya, I'll get ya  
One way or another, I will convince ya  
I'm gonna be ya, be ya, be ya, be ya  
One day when we next speak, I'm gonna be ya  
I'll be ya

And if someone sees you 'round I'll send someone clever down  
You won't keep me out

One way or another, I'm gonna have ya  
You'll never give me the slip  
A slip of the lip or another, I'm gonna have ya  
I'm gonna trick ya, I'll trick ya  
One way or another, I'm gonna have ya  
I'm gonna trick ya, trick ya, trick ya, trick ya  
One way or another I'm gonna have ya  
You'll never give me the slip

You are less than small  
You'll go under my thrall  
You made my brother fall  
He comes when you call  
Put you in a world to make you say yes  
Bleak future or bland life, soon you'll grant access

One way or another, I'm gonna get ya, I'll get ya, I'll get ya, get ya, get ya, get ya  
(You make my brother fall, he comes when you call)  
One way or another, I'm gonna get ya, I'll get ya, I'll get ya, get ya, get ya, get ya  
(You make my brother fall, he comes when you call)  
One way or another, I'm gonna get ya, I'll get ya, I'll get ya, get ya, get ya, get ya  
(You make my brother fall, he comes when you call)...

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	552. Impossible Year

**AN- From okapi05, this one is Dean in S3.** ***Disclaimer: I do not own Impossible Year by Panic! At the Disco or Supernatural.***

I have no time  
This impossible year  
Only black days with no way  
And a present fear  
And pressure deep inside  
That won't disappear  
Not crying, well, trying  
This impossible year

There's no good times  
This impossible year  
Pain that's weighing, not saying  
That my path seems quite clear  
And I know I should enjoy  
The time I have here  
But my hurry brings worry  
This impossible year

Savour you and me  
This impossible year  
But there's heartache and heartbreak  
And gin made of tears  
The memories and the scarring  
Are our souvenirs  
The tattoos, each last bruise  
This impossible year

I have no air to breathe  
There is no in between  
Survival seems like no more than a dream

I have no time  
Savour you and me  
There's no good times  
This impossible year

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	553. Aaron Burr, Sir

**AN- Alright guys, this is it. From today forward, any prompts that I get will be filed away to be written, but they will not have a guaranteed posting date. I am ending the regular posting schedule, but that does ****_not_**** mean that I will never post on this fic again. It'll just be sporadic based on how creative I'm feeling and how much time I have.**

**That said, I'm one to end with a bang, so I am writing every song I can from Hamilton (thanks to Anonymous for the idea), and that is a considerable amount. As such, the regular posting schedule will not be officially ending until Feb 15, but any prompts receive from now onwards will not go on that schedule.**

**Alright, now that the housekeeping is out of the way, from Anonymous, this one is Cas, the rest of Team Free Will, and some random angel higher up than Cas in the first episode of S4.**

**I had to mess around a little with what everyone knows at that point, but I just couldn't resist. Please excuse my meddling in the canon.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Aaron Burr, Sir from Hamilton or Supernatural.***

After Dean's rescued from Hell  
Up in Heaven

Cas:  
Pardon me, you wanted to speak, sir?

Angel:  
You're the one who saved him?

Cas:**  
**That I am, sir**  
**I am the soldier, Castiel, I'm at your service, sir**  
**I'm honoured to be involved

Angel:**  
**You look quite earnest

Cas:**  
**Sir  
Don't know how I was chosen  
But I pulled the Righteous Man from Hell after he'd broken  
I didn't get there soon enough, seal was open by then  
But, still, I saved him  
It's a blur, sir  
It's handled through your channels?

Angel:**  
**You're right to infer

Cas:**  
**Good  
And now I wonder what you do  
I've heard whispers too  
Of some big revolution  
They look at me like I am stupid  
I'm not stupid

What are you doing?  
Why do I always know last?

Angel:**  
**It's better you don't know until more time has passed

Cas:**  
**You're just like them, of course  
I'm not like them  
I've heard telling of a war  
And I could prove that I'm worth more  
Than anyone bargained for

Angel:**  
**Are you often on Earth?

Cas:**  
**I've been there twice

Angel:  
Then while we're talking, let me offer you some free advice  
Think less

Cas:**  
**What?

Angel:**  
**Follow more

Cas:**  
**Oh

Angel:**  
**And don't you doubt what you're against or what you're for

Cas:**  
**You know I never would-

Angel:**  
**You want plans to be said?

Cas:  
Yes

Angel:**  
**Those who look for free will wind up dead

Dean:**  
**Yo, yo, yo, yo, yo  
We know we'll fight

Dean + Sam + Bobby:  
It's time!

Angel:**  
**Like I said...

Dean:  
It's time, it's time, yo  
I'm a hunter and my will is free  
There is no way I'll ever let all them get to me  
Those angels won't take long to see  
That I will fight for what's right until they all flee

Sam:  
Yes, we will be free, I am his brother Sam  
Though I won't tell, Ruby's helped me become who I am  
Sure I'm drinking blood, but it's not a drug  
Can't tell Dean, he would freak  
I must reach my peak

Bobby:  
Brrrah, brraaah, I am Bobby the hunting man  
Up in it, lovin' it, it's because of me that you won again

Sam + Dean:  
Yeah...

Bobby:**  
**We're fighting almighty forces, of course  
It's hard to not feel remorse facing more threats and sore debts

Sam:**  
**Wow

Dean:**  
**It's complex, but we are disillusioned  
Let's raise a couple more-

Dean + Sam + Bobby:**  
**To the revolution!

Dean:**  
**Well, if it ain't the angel who pulled me from down there

Sam:**  
**Castiel!

Dean:**  
**Join us and fight, don't say you're scared

Cas:**  
**Good luck with that, you're takin' a stand  
You call, I would fall, and who knows where I'd land

Sam + Bobby:  
Booo

Dean:**  
**Cas, the revolution's imminent, what do you stall for?

Cas:**  
**I can't stand for nothing, Dean  
Who would I fall for?

Dean + Sam + Bobby:**  
**Ooh  
This is new  
This is new  
This is new  
Ooh, that's a new thought, whatcha gonna do?

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**I know I sacrificed the double rhyme of "Burr, Sir", but I have limits. I am not Lin-Manuel Miranda, and it's all I can do to work with the rest of his ridiculous rhyme structure. I'm astonished that's all I had to give up.**

**-Wiznerd**


	554. My Shot

**AN-Anonymous: Awesome. I'm glad you liked it! It's great to hear you'll be cool with the change. I hope you enjoy this one just as much!  
**

**From Anonymous, this one is Lucifer rallying his troops not long before he rebels in Heaven.**

**You have no idea how long this took to write. I absolutely love how this one turned out, but that is over a day of my life that I could've used to be doing something actually productive. I have no regrets. This end product was worth every second.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own My Shot from Hamilton or Supernatural.***

Lucifer:  
I am not throwing away my shot  
I am not throwing away my shot  
Hey, yo, their race has no value  
Who's not afraid He'll damn you?  
'Cause I'm not throwing away my shot

Imma raise a rebel force of those flawless  
I prob'ly shouldn't brag, but dag, Father will be astonished  
The problem is I gotta get them all to go lawless  
But when I see that I have been heard  
With every word I drop knowledge  
I'm a rebel with a cause, free will without a soul  
Tryna reach my goal, my power of speech: unimpeachable  
Of all the angels, no one else is older  
The Mark of Cain has made me colder, I shoulder  
This great burden, it's to my advantage  
I have learned to manage, I know that I may get banished  
But I will not vanish  
The plan is to fan this spark into a flame  
But, damn, this will be hard so let me spell out my name  
I am the-

M-O-R-N-I-N-G  
The star  
We are  
Meant to be

The call to me: who wants independency?**  
**I'm the villain, they're shittin' on me endlessly  
Essentially, control us relentlessly  
Can't He see this is all up to jealousy?  
He ain't ever gonna set his descendents free  
So there will be a revolution in this century  
Enter me!

Rebel angels:  
(He says in parentheses)

Lucifer:**  
**Don't be shocked when the future world mentions me  
I will lay down my life if it sets us free  
Eventually you'll see my ascendancy

And I am not throwing away my shot  
I am not throwing away my shot  
Hey, yo, their race has no value  
Who's not afraid He'll damn you?  
'Cause I'm not throwing away my shot

Rebel angels:**  
**I am not throwing away my shot  
I am not throwing away my shot  
Hey, yo, their race has no value  
Who's not afraid He'll damn you?  
'Cause I'm not throwing away my shot  
It's time to take a shot!

Rebel angel 1:**  
**But what will life without our Father be?  
This unrest we will have to do properly  
There will be, how to say, how to say, anarchy  
We must fight, but make sure they don't get panicky  
With our

Rebel angels:**  
**Shot!

Rebel angel 2:  
This battle will be momentous  
I don't know 'bout you, but I will give no repentance  
I'm joining the rebellion 'cause I know it's my chance  
To socially advance instead of losing my stance  
I'm gonna take

Rebel angels:**  
**Shot!

Rebel angel 3:  
But we'll never be truly free  
Until all our brothers have the same thoughts as you and me  
You and I, do or die, wait 'til we sally in  
Fully valient with a brand new batallion  
Take another-

Rebel angels:**  
**Shot!

Gabriel:  
Brothers, now, lower your voices  
Please just end this scuffle, don't be troubled with choices  
I love you, but the situation is fraught  
You've got to know with how we fought  
If you talk you're gonna get shot

Lucifer:**  
**Gabe, check what we got  
What are humans worth?  
What good have they all brought?  
It's time that things got hot  
My thoughts are shared by a lot  
We'll hatch a plot blacker than the kettle callin' the pot  
What are the odds that God just lets us ruin his plot  
We are a spot in the public opinion, like it or not  
A bunch of revolutionary demolition oppositionists  
I'll take my position, show you where the ammunition is

Who cares if we are allowed?  
We know the risks but I'm excited, soon this will go south  
I've never done something myself before  
I wonder if I'll make Dad proud?

Rebel angel 1:  
We'll spread your message throughout the clouds

Rebel angels:**  
**I am not throwing away my shot  
I am not throwing away my shot  
Hey, yo, their race has no value  
Who's not afraid He'll damn you?  
'Cause I'm not throwing away my shot

I am not throwing away my shot  
I am not throwing away my shot  
Hey, yo, their race has no value  
Who's not afraid He'll damn you?  
'Cause I'm not throwing away my shot

Lucifer:**  
**Everybody go  
Whoa, whoa, whoa  
Hey!  
Whoa!  
Wooh!  
Whoa!  
Ay, let 'em hear ya!

Let's go!

I said shout it to the rooftops!  
Said, to the rooftops!  
Come on!

Come on, let's go!

Rise up!  
When you realize and see, you rise up  
Tell your brother that he's gonna rise up  
Tell your sister that she's gotta rise up

Rebel angels:**  
**When are these ill at ease gonna rise up?  
When are these ill at ease gonna rise up?  
When are these ill at ease gonna rise up?  
When are these ill at ease gonna rise up?  
Rise up!

Lucifer:**  
**I've imagined this so much it feels more like a memory  
Why should they all be free?  
They're beneath, should not be ahead of me  
I can see it comin', I won't run even though I should flee  
I hope this will be worth all this treachery  
See, I don't think I'll ever be ready  
But it has come, and I've gathered many  
Ask any of them, this is comin' fast, and they laugh at what has passed  
We have to take a stand at last, already

Just that  
This is not a moment, it's the movement  
Where all the hungriest brothers with  
Something to prove went  
Foes oppose us, we take an honest stand  
We roll like Moses, claimin' our promised land  
And if we win our independence  
Is that a guarantee of freedom for our descendents?  
Or will the grace we shed begin an endless  
Cycle of vengence and death with no defendants?  
I know the fight to make us free is excitin'  
But really, before I'll be leadin' the fightin'  
I've been readin' His writin'  
It's on the wall before we fall from all our stations  
All of Creation's at stake, what's my stake in Creation?  
I'm past patiently waitin'  
I'm passionately smashin' every expectation  
I'll rebel against all of Creation  
I'm laughing at the human's casualties and sorrow  
There's a power in the Mark I have borrowed

Rebel angels:**  
**And I am not throwing away my shot  
I am not throwing away my shot  
Hey, yo, their race has no value  
Who's not afraid He'll damn you?  
'Cause I'm not throwing away my shot

We're gonna rise up!  
Time to take a shot!  
We're gonna rise up!  
I'me to take a shot!  
We're gonna rise up

Lucifer:**  
**It's time to take a shot!

Rebel angels:  
We're gonna rise up, rise up  
Time to take a shot!  
Rise up, rise up  
Time to take a shot

Take a shot!  
Shot!  
Shot!  
A-ya it's  
Time to take a shot  
Time to take a shot  
And I am-

Rebel angels:  
Not throwing away my-  
Not throwing away my shot!

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**I know the whole Moses thing technically happened after, but with a line like that in the original song I just couldn't resist, regardless of any timeline technicalities.**

**-Wiznerd**


	555. The Story of Tonight

**AN- From Anonymous, this one is Sam, Dean, Cas and Bobby in S5.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own The Story of Tonight from Hamilton or Supernatural.***

Dean:**  
**I may not live to once see glory

Sam + Cas + Bobby:**  
**I may not live to once see glory

Dean:**  
**But I will gladly join the fight

Sam + Cas + Bobby:**  
**But I will gladly join the fight

Dean:**  
**And if anyone tells our story

Sam + Cas + Bobby:**  
**And if anyone tells our story

Dean:**  
**They'll tell the story of tonight

Bobby:**  
**Let's have another round tonight

Cas:  
Let's have another round tonight

Dean:  
Let's have another round tonight

Sam:**  
**Raise a glass to freedom  
Something we won't let them take away  
No matter what they tell you  
Raise a glass to the four of us

Sam + Bobby:**  
**Although there once were more of us

Sam + Cas + Bobby:**  
**Telling the story of tonight

Dean:**  
**They'll tell the story of tonight

Sam + Cas + Bobby:**  
**Raise a glass to freedom  
Something we won't let them take away

Dean:**  
**No matter what they tell you

Cas + Bobby:**  
**Let's have another round tonight

Sam:**  
**Raise a glass to the four of us

All:**  
**Although there once were more of us

Sam + Dean:**  
**Telling the story of tonight

Cas + Bobby:  
Let's have another round tonight

Sam + Dean:  
They'll tell the story of tonight

Cas + Bobby:**  
**Raise a glass to freedom

Sam + Dean:  
They'll tell the story of tonight

Cas + Bobby:  
Raise a glass to freedom

Sam + Dean:  
They'll tell the story of tonight

Cas + Bobby:  
They'll tell the story of-

All:**  
**Tonight

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	556. You'll Be Back

**AN- Mayday: It's no trouble. Sorry I took this long to acknowledge your comment! I'm glad you like what you missed in your absence.**

**Anonymous: Yeah, that really is very telling. I'm having so much fun writing these, although some are giving me far more trouble than others.**

**From Anonymous, this one is Crowley to Dean in early S10 after Deanmon has left him behind.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own You'll Be Back from Hamilton or Supernatural.***

You say  
A life by my side's not a gane that you're willing to play  
You died  
And the Mark is what made you a demon, brought you to my side  
How's that bad?  
Remember we had an arrangement when you turned this way  
Now you're making me mad  
Remember, despite our estrangement, I'm your man

You'll be back, soon you'll see  
You'll remember that we are besties  
You'll be back, time will tell  
You'll remember 'cause of whom you fell  
We will rise as you will fall  
And we'll see each other thorugh it all  
And when push comes to shove  
I will let you kill so many demons to remind you of my love

Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da  
Da da dat dat da ya da!  
Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da  
Da da dat dat da…

I gave you folks for maiming and yet still you're gone  
I'm all you have remaining to take you on  
And no, don't change the subject  
'Cause you're my favourite subject  
My shortly right-hand subject  
Disloyal royal subject  
Forever and ever and ever and ever and ever...

You'll be back like before  
We will fight the fight and win the war  
Earth will fall, Heaven razed  
And we will rule 'til the end of days  
While you're gone, I grow mad  
So don't throw away this thing we had  
'Cause when push comes to shove  
I will kill your human family to remind you of my love

Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da  
Da da dat dat da ya da!  
Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da  
Da da dat -  
Everybody!

Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da  
Da da dat dat da ya da!  
Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da da da da  
Dat dat da ya da!

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	557. Helpless

**AN-Guest: That song can be found in Chapter 7, but it's not done the way you've suggested. I like your idea, so I've marked it down as something to do. I've cut off prompts for the regular schedule, so I have no guarantee of when you'll see it, though. I do promise that it'll go up eventually.  
**

**From Anonymous, this one is Destiel in early S4 primarily from Cas's perspective. I played around a little with how much trust Dean had for Cas at the time, but I just couldn't resist doing this song.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Helpless from Hamilton or Supernatural.***

Cas:**  
**Ooh, I do, I do, I do, I do, I do  
Hey!  
Ooh, I do, I do, I do, I do, I do  
Boy you got me

Helpless  
Look into your eyes  
And the sky's the limit  
I'm helpless  
I'm going down  
'Cause I'm drownin' in 'em

I have never been the type to try and grab the spotlight  
I was told to get you out, indebt you to our God's might  
It was hard to find you through the fires and the gloom  
Then I saw you and my heart went "boom"  
You're the Righteous Man, they said, I can still hear them  
But we soon were topside and no longer near them

Fixed up your body, every line was fine

Marked your figure  
And whispered  
"Yo, this one's mine"

And then you woke up in your body so confused  
And soon you summoned me and I could not refuse  
You try to shoot me down, I'm not even bruised  
Then you look right at me and suddenly I'm  
Helpless

Oh, look at those eyes

Look into your eyes  
And the sky's the limit  
I'm helpless  
I'm going down  
'Cause I'm drownin' in 'em**  
**Helpless

I'm so into you  
I am so into you

Look into your eyes  
And the sky's the limit  
I'm helpless

I know that I'm going down  
'Cause I'm drownin' in 'em

_Dean:__**  
**__Who are you, what are you?_

_Cas:__**  
**__I'm the one who gripped you tight_

_Dean:__**  
**__I figured that, but what's your name_

_Cas:__**  
**__I'm Castiel, you knew  
I'm an angel of the Lord_

_Dean:__**  
**__Angel_

_Cas:__**  
**__We exist  
Heaven's in need of service_

_Dean:__**  
**__Why did you save me? There's no reason to me  
Good things don't just happen_

_Cas:_**  
**_Dean, you deserve it_

Not long later  
I'm tempted to visit nightly  
Now my life gets better with each measure where you fight me  
Angry at my brother 'cause he thinks that you are worthless

Uriel:**  
**I'm just sayin he'd be dead if he had no more purpose

Cas:**  
**No  
Not long later  
Near to Halloween, stressin'  
My brother stone-faced  
'Cause he hates that you've a blessin'  
I'm dying inside  
As you fight with might  
'Cause I know you'll do what's right  
'Cause although it broke, you saved them too  
And later I am telling the whole truth to you  
And I try to explain that I'm not  
"A tool"  
But then you look at me and know  
It's true  
And you look right at me, smiling, and I'm  
Helpless

Look into your eyes  
And the sky's the limit  
I'm helpless  
I'm going down  
'Cause I'm drownin' in 'em**  
**Helpless

He's mine  
That boy is mine

Look into your eyes  
And the sky's the limit  
I'm helpless  
I'm going down  
'Cause I'm drownin' in 'em

Dean:  
Castiel, I don't have a dollar to my name  
And acre of land, a job most can stand or a single aim  
All I have is my brother, a tolerance for pain  
A rap sheet that's who knows how long, and way too much blame  
Insane, when you're with me, brings out a different side of me  
Yours don't seem to like me, and Uriel tried to pick a fight with me  
No stress, my trust for you is never in doubt  
We'll take this battle as it comes in and we'll figure it out  
I've been livin' with a stange family since I was a child  
My father left, my mother died, I grew up so wild  
But I'll never forget my mother's face, that was real  
And long as I'm alive, Castiel, swear to God  
You'll never feel so  
Helpless

Cas:**  
**I do, I do, I do, I do

Dean:**  
**Castiel

Cas:**  
**I do, I do, I do, I do

Dean:**  
**I've never felt so  
Helpless

Cas:**  
**I'm going down  
'Cause I'm drownin' in 'em

Dean:**  
**This fight just might be fine 'cause Castiel's in it

Cas:  
I look into your eyes  
And the sky's the limit  
And I'm going down  
'Cause I'm drownin' in 'em

Here on Earth you can be a new man  
Here on Earth you can be a new man  
Here on Earth you can be a new man

Helpless

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	558. Wait for It

**AN- From Anonymous, this one is Dean in S5.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Wait for It from Hamilton or Supernatural.***

Sam, my brother, makes me feel prouder every day  
Survived such a big storm living as we have this way  
The Devil wants him as his vessel  
He's tryna get him to just fall in line  
But he will not get his vessel  
'Cause my brother is mine

Love doesn't discriminate  
Between the sinners and the saints  
It takes and it takes and it takes  
And we keep loving anyway  
We laugh and we cry and we break  
And we make our mistakes  
And if there's a reason he's by my side  
With all the times I've lied  
Then I'm willing to fight for it  
I'm willing to fight for it

My own father had few traits that someone should feature  
But there are things that a  
Childhood of pain won't teach ya  
My mother was my hero  
My father commanded respect  
When they died they left no instructions  
Just a legacy to protect

Death doesn't discriminate  
Between the sinners and the saints  
It takes and it takes and it takes  
And we keep living anyway  
We rise and fall and we break  
And we make our mistakes  
And if there's a reason I'm still alive  
When everyone who loves me has died  
I'm willing to fight for it  
I'm willing to fight for it

Fight for it

I am the one thing in life I can control  
I am inimitable  
I am an original  
I'm not leaving my future up to Fate  
I will not collapse  
Under all of this weight

All of us facing an endless uphill climb**  
**We have something to prove**  
**We have nothing to lose

Must make our pace be relentless  
We have no time  
We will keep our right to choose

Team Free Will doesn't hesitate  
Michael wants me as a saint  
He takes and he takes and he takes  
But we keep winning anyway  
He changes the game  
He plays and he raises the stakes  
And if there's a reason we live and thrive  
When so few survive, then goddamnit  
I'm willing to fight for it  
I'm willing to fight for it

Life doesn't discriminate  
Between the sinners and the saints  
It takes and it takes and it takes  
And we keep living anyway  
We rise and we fall and we break  
And we make our mistakes  
And if there's a reason I'm still alive  
When so many have died  
Then I'm willing to-

Fight for it  
Fight for it...

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	559. Ten Duel Commandments

**AN- From Anonymous, this one is Sam and Dean on any given hunt.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Ten Duel Commandments from Hamilton or Supernatural.***

Both:**  
**One, two, three, four**  
**Five, six seven, eight, nine...

It's the ten hunting commandments  
It's the ten hunting commandments

Number one  
The searching for odd new attractions  
If it seems human-based, no need for further action

Number two  
If it don't, grab someone, that's your second  
A trained hunter when there's reckoning to be reckoned

Number three  
Find the victim, meet face to face  
Ask them what they believe  
Or determine cause of death and place  
This is commonplace, so get used to suits  
Most things don't die when someone shoots

Number four  
If it still isn't clear, that's alright  
It's time to get some info and to research all night  
You keep your searching low and don't provoke hostility  
You have an alibi so you can have deniability

Five  
Hopefully before another dies  
Figure out the signs, what they're by and why

Number six  
Figure out how to take it down  
And who was around**  
**Often someone fairly new in town

Seven  
Forget your sins  
Ready for the moment of adrenaline  
When you finally face your opponent

Number eight  
Your last chance to negotiate  
Find some new info, see if you can get the answer straight

Sam:  
It could be this

Dean:**  
**Sam, are you sure

Sam:**  
**I'm fairly certain it's this thing that's so obscure

Dean:  
Sure  
But your new guy could still be human and pure

Sam:**  
**With this clue?  
To me that seems absurd, sure

Dean:**  
**Hang on, how many will die because we are dithering about his humanness

Sam:**  
**Okay, do we're doin' this

Both:**  
**Number nine  
Find the correct guy, though you're tired  
Summon all the courage you require  
Then count

One, two, three, four  
Five, six, seven, eight, nine

Number ten, places  
Fire!

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	560. Dear Theodosia

**AN- From Anonymous, this one is Mary singing to baby Dean in tandem with Dean singing to baby Sam after Mary's death.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Dear Theodosia from Hamilton or Supernatural.***

Mary:  
My precious baby, what to say to you?  
You have my eyes, you have my mother's name  
When you came into the world you cried and it broke my heart

I'm dedicating every day to you  
Domestic life has never been my style  
When you smile, you knock me out, I fall apart  
It can touch my aching heart

You will come of age with peace and structure  
You know I'll fight for you, I'll make it right for you  
I will be all you need from a mother  
I'd give my life for you, I'll give the world to you  
And you'll blow us all away  
Someday, someday  
Yeah, you'll blow us all away  
Someday, someday

Dean:  
Oh, Sammy, when you smile I am undone  
My one  
You are the one

Pride is not the word I'm looking for  
There is so much more inside me now  
Oh, Sammy, hope you never hold a gun  
My one  
When you smile, I fall apart  
You can touch my aching heart  
Our father isn't around

Mary:  
My father wasn't around

Both:  
I swear that I'll be around for you

Dean:  
I'll do whatever it takes

Mary:  
Your life will be what you make

Both:  
I'll make the world safe and sound for you  
_(Dean): _Will come of age not knowing structure  
_(Mary):_ Will come of age with peace and structure  
You know I'll fight for you, I'll make it right for you

I will be all you need from a mother  
I'd give my life for you, I'll give the world to you  
And you'll blow us all away  
Someday, someday  
Yeah, you'll blow us all away  
Someday, someday

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	561. What'd I Miss? - Chuck

**AN- Anonymous: That was the goal.**

**Guest: I'll certainly check it out. Just be warned that I have no guarantee of when you'll see it, seeing as the regular update schedule is ending soon.**

**From Anonymous and Florence23, this one is Chuck when he comes back in S11.**

**The convenient narrator character is the focus of the song, so I couldn't use him. I had to got another level of meta up to the writers being involved.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own What'd I Miss? from Hamilton or Supernatural.***

Writers:**  
**Looks like it's finally time

How do these broken, orphan  
Desperate never-ending war vets  
Win to an overpowered skill set?  
Manage to defeat the Darkness not having to forfeit  
Have it all, lose it all  
You ready for more yet?  
Everything's looking hopeless, fog is hurting folks again  
And the long-run free will experiment has no more defence  
Not so fast, someone's coming, though he's been distant  
He who was the one to make this whole bloody system  
You haven't met him yet, you haven't had the chance  
'Cause he's been hiding from us all to never take a stance  
But someone's gotta help them continue the journey  
You simply must meet our God, Shurley

'Cause our Father is coming home  
'Cause our Father is coming home  
'Cause our Father is coming home  
'Cause our Father is coming home  
'Cause our Father is coming home  
Lord, you've been hiding somewhere for so long

Chuck:  
I've been cut off from Hell and Earth and Heaven  
No one knowing where I go  
But the sun comes up  
And the world still spins

I helped here and there, stayed as just a writer  
No one I saw could have known  
But now my sister's causing trouble  
Now the work down here begins

So what'd I miss?  
What'd I miss?  
My children, I'm sorry that you have been feeling dismissed  
Lived as a human for years having girl and boyfriends  
I know I basically misssed a few thousands  
I traveled the wide, wide world and came back to this

Metatron has spurred me on into helping them  
Even though I'm still not certain yet  
There is no one else out there who can take me down  
I've spent so many years in hiding and I've been around  
And it's still tempting me to leave this all up to Fate, wait  
I have so much here I don't want to lose  
I'm coming out so now I'm headed to see the boys

Looking at this world I've made  
Know every person's will is free

Nervous to face  
Whatever's awaiting  
Me when they can see

But who's staring at me when I reveal my grace  
Both brothers Winchester, shock on each face

I meet their eyes  
And then I say  
"We need to talk"

Dean:  
Buddy, we having been losing each battle  
With your sister, have you known?  
Can you get us out of the mess we're in?

We haven't got a single plan  
Because there's nothing that we can control  
We've been fighting for this world alone  
Where have you been?

Chuck:  
Um... out?

Dean:  
We have to win

Chuck:  
What'd I miss?  
What'd I miss?  
Headfirst into a fight with my angry sis

I chose to let Sam and Dean find out today  
I guess I better think of something to say  
And now I am on my way  
To get to the bottom of this

What did I miss?

Dean:  
So, you're saying you've always known?

Sam:  
Chuck, you're saying you sat out the apocalypse?

Sam and Dean:**  
**Chuck, some answers now would be nice  
Chuck, we could've used help before  
Lord, you've been hiding somewhere for so long

Chuck:  
So, what did I miss?

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	562. Say No to This

**AN- Guest: To the Guest who wanted Horizon, could you elaborate on how I can find it? I went looking, but I didn't find any sign of it.**

**From Anonymous, this one is Sam starting between seasons three and four, ending in the first episode of S4.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Say No to This from Hamilton or Supernatural.***

Chuck:  
We all know that Sam deserves our pity  
Pain of such a loss, no one recovers quickly  
There's trouble in the air, you can smell it  
And Sam is hunting by himself  
I'll let him tell it

Sam:  
I hadn't slept in a week  
I was weak and almost dead  
You've never seen a broken hunter  
Hangin' by such a shred  
Looking for my brother Dean  
Wanting his life  
That's when that old demon Ruby came back to my life  
She said:

Ruby:  
I'm here having promised to kill you  
I'm not gonna, no way they could have known  
That I want to help you grow, train you, let your power show

Sam:  
She said:

Ruby:  
I am not loyal to Hell  
Beatin' me, cheatin' me, they're demons, see  
You should know that though I fell  
I remember how human felt

Sam:  
So I let her help me once  
Then she joined a few more hunts  
She said

Ruby:  
I feel loved, Sam

Sam:  
We got much closer and my trust it only grew  
Oh, if I only knew  
She said

Ruby:  
Drink my blood, Sam

Sam:  
It was against all I'd ever known, but Dean's dead  
And she went to the bed  
Let her legs spread and said

Ruby:  
Stay?

Sam:  
Hey...  
Ruby:  
Hey...

Sam:  
And a voice began to say  
Lord, show me how to  
Say no to this  
I don't know how to  
Say no to this  
With this power I'm not helpless  
And her body's saying, "Hell, yes"

Sam:  
No, show me how to  
Say no to this  
I don't know how to  
Say no to this

In my mind I'm tryna go  
Then her mouth is on mine  
And I don't say...

Sam's Conscience:  
No! No!  
Say no to this  
No! No!  
Say no to this  
No! No!  
Say no to this  
No! No!  
Say no to this

Sam:  
I wish I could say that was the last time  
I said that last time, it became a pastime  
Some months into this endeavor Dean got somehow better  
No one knows how it happened, but however, he said

Dean:  
Hey, Sam, I feared that you had done something awful  
Like, say, consort with a demon or crawl in a bottle  
You are worth more than any of me, don't give it up  
I see, who was that girl that you had chosen to

Sam:  
Fuuu-

Dean:  
I know, I'm glad your life was not put on hold  
But you've been out here hunting on your own, or so I'm told  
And hey, I'm glad you've been living your life  
But alone's not right, this way you'll have a short life

Sam:  
As soon as I could I retraced to the place  
Asked her if she caused this case  
She said

Ruby:  
No, Sam

Sam:  
Confused, apologetic  
Subdued but empathetic  
She said

Ruby:  
I don't know, Sam

Sam:  
So what could have brought him right back up?

Ruby:  
There is no way he should be better

Sam:  
You really don't have to pack up

Ruby:  
You brother won't like me ever

Sam:  
It's a problem

Ruby:  
You have never been less helpless

Sam:  
We're not helpless - how can we do this?

Ruby:  
Just tell him what he wants and you can have me  
Whatever he wants  
If you lie  
Won't ask why

Sam:  
Lord, show me how to  
Say no to this  
I don't know how to  
Say no to this  
With her I don't feel so helpless  
And her body's screaming, "Hell, yes"

No, show me how to  
Say no to this  
Why should I  
Say no to this?  
There is no reason to go

When her body's on mine  
I do not say no

Both:  
Yes (Yes)  
Yes (Yes)  
Yes (Yes)  
Yes (Yes)

Sam:  
Say no to this  
I don't say no to this  
There is no reason to go

Ruby:  
So?

Sam:  
Nobody needs to know

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	563. Hurricane

**AN- From Anonymous, this one is Sam at the end of S5.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hurricane from Hamilton or Supernatural.***

In the eye of a hurricane  
There is quiet  
For just a moment  
A yellow sky

When I was just a babe a demon came  
Destroyed my home  
From there we roamed  
Took years to find out why

I thought my way out  
Thought hard about everything around me  
I thought my way out  
I grew up knowing Dean would be there for me

I studied hard in school  
I kept my grades up  
Then I sent out applications  
Worked enough to get me a full ride at a school  
So I settled down

I thought even when Jess fell  
I thought my way to a solution  
Every time it seemed it had gone to hell  
No thought with Ruby, and hey, didn't that go well?  
I thought as soon as that was over and we chose to rebel  
And in the face of ignorance and resistance  
I thought against the system of all existence  
And as my prayers to God are met with indifference  
I put down my head to make my own deliverance

In the eye of a hurricane  
There is quiet  
For just a moment  
A yellow sky

I was young when my mother died  
She gave all for me  
Faced a demon and gave all for me  
Took years to find out why

(Wait for it, wait for it, wait for it)

I'll think my way out  
Think hard about everything around me  
(History has its eyes on you)  
I'll think my way out  
Count our allies and enemies

This is the eye of the hurricane  
This is the only way I can reject our destiny

Wait for it, wait for it, wait for it, wait...

I'm letting him in

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	564. It's Quiet Uptown

**AN- We're closing in on the end, guys. The next chapter is the last one on the regular update schedule. I hope you'll all enjoy the finale I've put together.**

**From Anonymous, this one is Dean after S5.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own It's Quiet Uptown from Hamilton or Supernatural.***

Chuck:  
There are moments that the words don't reach  
There is suffering too terrible to name  
You hold your family as tight as you can  
And push away the unimaginable  
The moments when you're in so deep  
It feels easier to just swim down

Dean Winchester settles down  
And learns to live with the unimaginable

Dean:  
I spend hours in the garage  
I walk alone to the store  
And it's quiet in town  
I never liked the quiet before  
I teach Ben car stuff when he has free days  
Just like I taught Sammy before  
And I pray  
That never used to happen before

Chuck:  
If you see him in the street  
Walking by himself, talking to himself  
Have pity

Dean:  
Sammy, you would like it in town  
It's quiet in town

Chuck:  
He is working through the unimaginable  
He rarely can sleep, and then it isn't deep  
He always does his best to look busy

Dean:  
If I can think I fall apart

Chuck:  
Can you imagine?

Dean:  
Look at where we are  
Look at where I started  
I know I don't deserve you, my LIsa  
But hear me out, that would be enough

If I could spare his life  
If I could trade his life for mine  
He'd be standing here right now  
And he would smile and that would be enough  
I don't pretend to know  
The challenges I'm facing  
I know there's no replacing what I've lost  
And I need time  
I am so afraid  
But I made a promise  
Just let me stay here by your side  
That would be enough

Chuck:  
If you see him in the street  
Walking by her side, talking by her side  
Have pity

Dean:  
Lisa, I kinda like it in town  
It's quiet in town

Chuck:  
He is trying to do the unimaginable  
See his eyes without a spark  
Out after dark  
Contrasting the lights of the city

Dean:  
Look around, look around, oh, Lisa

Chuck:  
They are trying to do the unimaginable  
There are moments that the words don't reach  
Though I've grace too powerful to name  
We push away what we can never understand  
We push away the unimaginable  
They are standing near the window  
Dean with Ben is right near Lisa's side  
She takes his hand

Lisa:  
You're welcome in town

Chuck:  
A calm life, can you imagine?  
A calm life, can you imagine?  
If you see him in the street  
Walking by her side, talking by her side  
Have pity  
They are going through the unimaginable

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**-Wiznerd**


	565. Who Lives,Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story

**AN- This is it, guys. Today marks the end of the regular update schedule. I have had a fantastic time writing this, and I am absolutely astounded at how much it took off. When I started, I never even dreamed that it would get past thirty chapters, and yet here we are now. Thank you so much to everyone who has read this, whether you've been around from the very beginning or you just found it a few days ago. Thank you for your prompts, support, and even just your presence.**

**There is one thing I would like to make absolutely clear: ****_this is not the end_****. Yes, this is the end of the regular update schedule, but that is not the same as this being the last chapter. I have received a few prompts recently that I have filed away, and I will be posting them. I have no guarantees as to when, though because, as anyone who has ever PMed me will attest, I have a tendency to vanish for months on end. However, I do swear that I'm not going to abandon this fic for too long. I am reader, and I know how it feels when an author appears to vanish off of the face of the earth with no warning. Updates will be sporadic and unpredictable, but they will come.**

**Guest: Wonderful. It's no problem. I may not be updating regularly, but I will see your reviews, so keep me updated. I'd love to do it - I just need access to the song or even just the lyrics typed out. If I need to respond to you about something, I will update this message.**

**Alright, I'm done yapping. From Anonymous, this one is the last few minutes of the season 5 finale, pretending that the show never continued afterwards.**

**(The missing space in the chapter title is intentional; otherwise the whole song title doesn't fit.)**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story from Hamilton or Supernatural.***

Chuck:  
Let me tell you what I wish I'd known  
When I was young and full of glory  
You have no control  
Who lives  
Who dies  
Who tells your story

The angel Castiel

Cas:  
They will be missed  
Beat both Hell and Heaven, never knowing who to trust  
They couldn't have stopped them if they tried  
And they tried

Chuck:  
Who lives  
Who dies  
Who tells your story

Crowley, new King of Hell

Crowley:  
They saved a nation that hated them just 'cause it was right  
I hate to admit it, but neither of them get the credit  
For everything that they gave up

Chuck:  
Who lives  
Who dies  
Who tells your story

Every other greatest hero's story gets told  
Every other great hero's known young and old

But when you're gone, who remembers your name?  
Who keeps your flame?  
Who knows your story?  
Who knows your story?

Your brother

Dean:  
I force myself to find a will to live

Chuck:**  
**Your brother

Dean:**  
**I let go and shed the tears  
I live beyond my hunting years  
It's not enough

Chuck:  
Your brother

Dean:**  
**I try to do everything that you wanted in life  
(I know our story)  
I try to live up to the image of me that you looked to  
The least I can do, oh, since you ran out of

Time

I rely on the saint Lisa  
'Cause she believes  
I tell our story  
She's the only one who knows of the whole truth  
When I needed her most she was right on

Time

And I'm still not through  
I ask myself, "What would you do if you had more

Time?"

And God in his cruelty  
He gives me what you always wanted  
He gives me more

Time

I get out, settle down, find a house in suburbia

Chuck:  
Lives out his story

Dean:**  
**I stay honest and normal  
You could have done so much more if you'd only had

Time

And when my time is up, have I done enough?  
Who will know our story?  
Oh, can I show you what I'm proudest of?

Chuck:**  
**His family

Dean:**  
**I established a healthy relationship and helped raise her son

Chuck:**  
**His family

Dean:**  
**I never thought I would raise children  
I got to see him growing up

Chuck:  
His family

Dean:**  
**And I make sure to keep him from hunting  
I see you every

Time

And when my time is up  
Have I done enough?  
Who will know our story?  
Oh, perhaps I will see you again  
It's only a matter of

Time

Chuck:**  
**I will tell your story  
Who lives  
Who dies  
Who tells your story?

I will tell your story  
Who lives  
Who dies  
Who tells your story?

**AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

**Thanks again for everything. You've all been amazing.**

**-Wiznerd**


End file.
